


Recapitulation

by Dani2013



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 231,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani2013/pseuds/Dani2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU look at how the MSF might have gone differently for Beth and Daryl. Recapitulation chronicles Beth and Daryl's journey and discovery of each other and themselves in the midst of a mission to end the plague devouring humanity. They will have to come to terms with being abandoned by their family, dealing with a baby, and deciding what they mean to each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also don't own What the heart Wants by Selena Gomez.

You got me sippin on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping  
That after this fever I'll survive  
I know I am acting a bit crazy  
Strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart, I'm praying  
That I'm gonna make it out alive

 

The last thing Beth remembered feeling was blinding rage that Dawn would presume to demand that Noah return to the hospital. Then nothing, blank, dark, empty nothingness. As awareness returned she first registered a strange numbness and a disembodied feeling. It slowly gave way to tingles that began in her fingertips and toes, as feeling slowly returned first to her limbs, and then throughout her whole body. As her mind cleared she became aware that she was laying in a prone position on a hard but, not uncomfortable surface. Beth registered voices one high pitched and unfamiliar and another gravely and low, familiar, comforting, even though she was unable to place its owner. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. Taking stock of her surrondings Beth became aware that she was in a small dark room, not much else registered except that a door lay ahead of her, and there was a strange haziness at the edges of her vision. The echo of voices reached her again and she felt a pull low and powerful in her stomach. The voices called to her, drew her like a moth to a flame. She understood intrinsically that she had to see the people whom those voices belonged to. As she struggled to her feet Beth felt strangely awkward like a colt testing out its legs for the first time but, the pull to open the door only grew, so she gamely moved forward towards her destination. When she reached the door she paused briefly as the palm of her hand made contact with the doorknob. A sudden panic she could not fathom snaked through her and her brain screamed at her not to open the door. Something about one of the voices on the other side of that door made her not want to open it , why she didn't understand. While she wasn't completely sure what was going on Beth knew she hadn't been weak in a long time, not since back at the farm, and her heart directed her to turn the knob and open the door.

The first thing Beth was aware of was a blinding light. So bright that at first it stole her breath and made it impossible to see what was beyond the threshold of the door. Then slowly as her eyes adjusted she took in the scene before her. She was standing on a wooden porch decorated with rocking chairs and a single porch swing. Beyond the edge of the porch and down three simple steps was a large open field dotted with wild flowers. The sun was bright in a cloudless sky and horses and cattle grazed contentedly in lush grass pastures with white post and board fencing. Beth became aware of one particular chestnut mare with a blaze that while not Nelly, strongly reminded her of her childhood mount. Then another giggle drew her attention back to the center of the meadow and the two individuals currently inhabiting it. A young girl of no more than five was throwing a stick for a large yellow lab, who eagerly retrieved the item, and patiently waited for the girl to begin the game over again. As the girl spun to throw the stick Beth took in her features crystal clear blue eyes, a petite frame, and an abundance of wild dark hair. Something about the girls features spoke to Beth but, she wasn't able to put her finger on what it was. Then she heard his voice distinct and low as he murmured clearly "Just one more throw Lea your momma will have dinner ready by now, and y know she won't wanna come traipsing out here lookin for us". Lea turned giggling as she ran towards the man sitting in the middle of the meadow, one leg stretched out in front of him, and the other pulled up so that his elbow could rest on his knee. Her arms were outstretched as she threw herself at the man shrieking "You know momma loves it out here Daddy she says it's her piece of heaven on earth, she won't be mad". The man caught the child pulling her into his embrace and turning her so that he could hold her down and tickle her stomach. Peels of childish laughter rent the air and Beth could see the happiness and contentment on the man's face as he pulled both himself and Lea into a standing position. "Don't matter how much momma loves it out here doodlebug" the man stated as he reached down to ruffle Lea's hair affectionately " she'll be sore if she has to come looking for us after she told us dinnerd be ready in an hour. I don't fancy making her so mad she won't let us have some of those amazing cookies I caught her baking while you were taking a nap."

"Cookies" Lea exclaimed excitedly "were they chocolate chip?"

The man pretended to think about this for a moment, scratching his head, before cocking it to the side and looking down at the little girl seriously, even though a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "Actually" he breathed dramatically " I think they might have been peanut butter chocolate chip".

The little girl now holding on to her father's hand said "Come on daddy we better hurry then ,you know those are mommas favorites and if we're late she might eat em all before we get there". Smiling the man turned back towards the dog and whistled clearly calling to lab to his side. The dog bounded over happily falling into step with the man and the child as they headed back towards the porch that Beth was currently standing on. They were still quite a distance away but, Beth breathed in sharply as the man's name snapped forcefully to the forefront of her thoughts. Daryl the man's name was Daryl. Beth's stomach lurched as she drank him in, noting his clean but worn clothing, still too long and ruggedly shaggy dark hair, lithe gait as he walked, and masculine features. She noted the ease with which he interacted with the child, his daughter she reminded herself, and the happiness painted across his features for the world to see. The Daryl Beth knew would never be this at ease with a child, for that matter she couldn't even imagine him consenting to fathering a child. The edges of Beth's vision suddenly got hazier and the fog seemed to close in around her again. The image of Daryl and the child, Lea she reminded herself began to fade and Beth began to panic. No they couldn't leave, she wasn't sure why but, she knew they couldn't leave. She was just about to move to step off the porch to go to them when a voice stopped her.

"I am sorry Bethy but, you can't go to them. I know you want to but, that isn't how this works."

Beth's pulse began to pound as she spun around "Daddy" she gasped as she took in the sight of the man standing before her. Sure enough Herschel stood tall and whole in front of her dressed in his signature slacks, button down shirt, and suspenders, and Beth was unable to stop from launching herself into her father's arms. He caught her, pulling her close, as his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Oh Bethy I missed you so much" he breathed and Beth was unable to stop the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Daddy what's going on. I don't understand any of this. How are you here? Where am I?". Herschel's expression became sad for a moment and Beth registered his sorrow as he prompted her.

"Think about it for a moment Bethy, you know where you are and why you're here". It only took a moment for the memories to flood back and Beth remembered Grady Memorial, Dawn's demands, and then choosing to stab her with the surgical scissors. Then nothing absolutely nothing and with dawning horror she felt her stomach drop to her feet.

She met her father's eyes as she demanded hoarsely "I died didn't I. I am dead. Oh God this can't be happening. Daryl what will this do to him. I promised him that there were still good people out there, that this type of thing wouldn't keep happening. I can't be dead please. I can't". Beth turned to her father desperately and saw the truth on his features. "Why… Why did you bring me here then? Why show me this? Why show me Daryl and that little girl? What is this all about?" Beth would have continued but, Herschel put up a hand to stop her and gently turned her away from him so that she could see the now fading images of Daryl and Lea as they continued to draw nearer.

"Bethy" Herschel demanded firmly "tell me who that little girl is".

" I don't know" Beth screeched half hysterical at the realization of her own death "why should I know who she is?"

"You do" Herschel spoke firmly but, calmly "you do know who she is. Who is she Beth".

In an instant a sudden certain realization crashed down on Beth. She realized what about the little girls features had called to her "Momma "she gasped out "She had momma's facial structure….but how is that possible?" . Beth looked from Lea out in the meadow back to her father and then she knew. She knew as sure as she knew Annette was her mother. "Mine, she's mine, my daughter" Beth chocked out as she looked up at her father.

He nodded slowly before a small smile crossed his features. "She's beautiful. Sometimes there is so much Dixon in her that it's hard to tell there is any Greene at all, but she does favor your mother doesn't she?" Herschel questioned gently.

"How is this possible" Beth demanded "and why are you showing this to me if I am dead. Clearly I don't have a daughter with Daryl and if I am dead I never will. Why are you doing this?". Beth was angry, not so much at her father but, at the situation. She may not have even admitted it to herself before she died but, she had fallen in love with Daryl after the prison fell, while they were surviving together but, separated from the rest of the group. Now she had seen that little girl, that beautiful little girl that was supposed to be hers, and she had seen the love on Daryl's face as he had gazed at the child. What kind of cruel joke was this that she had to die to see what might have been.

Beth watched the dismay cross Herschel's features as he began "I didn't want to. I didn't want to show this to you hunny but, he asked me to. He felt you needed to understand, to see everything before you made a choice. He felt it was only fair".

Herschel let out a soft sigh as Beth continued to stare at him angrily" He who? What are you talking about".

" You know who Bethy the same way you knew that Lea was your child after you thought about it", Herschel prompted gently. Beth did know, she just wasn't in the mood to acknowledge it. But she did know, she had been raised in family with strong faith, and Beth's faith was mighty strong. It was part of what allowed her to hope…no to know that there were still good people out there even if this had happened to her. Beth latched on to part of her fathers statement in an attempt to avoid evaluating the whole of it.

"What else are you suppose to show me" she demanded.

Herschel's expression registered sorrow for a moment before he told her " I don't want to show this to you. You saw what might be first. That is what Lea is. What might be. Now I have to show you what will be, if the current course isn't altered". With that Herschel waved his hand gently and Beth watched as the heavy fog before her began to clear. The scene was a heavily wooded area and Beth saw her family surrounding a campfire obviously in the middle of breakfast. It was hard to tell but, Beth supposed it couldn't be that long after her death as Daryl's hair wasn't really that much longer and she knew he wouldn't cut it without prompting. Beth was vaguely aware that the atmosphere around the campfire was subdued but, all of her attention was focused solely on Daryl.

He sat away from the others, dirty, too thin, and picking at his fingernail instead of breaking his fast. It was clear he was segregating himself from the group and Beth could see the grief written across his features. The low murmur of other voices carried across the camp for a moment or two before it happened. Beth watched in horror as a massive herd of walkers broke from the tree line of the forest into the camp. Daryl had been preoccupied and inattentive and had uncharacteristically missed the signs of the approaching herd. Without warning the camp erupted into chaos. Beth watched as her family struggled to gather what they could and run. There was no chance of fending off a walker herd this large, the only way to survive was to run. That's when Beth saw it, she zeroed in on it despite the yells and screams, and general chaos. She saw Judith unattended, left sitting on the ground by the camp fire, and she saw the walker zeroing in on the toddler. The little girl was sitting on the forest floor, crying helplessly, as large fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Beth saw the moment Daryl realized the little girl was alone and in jeopardy. If he had run in that moment he would have escaped the herd but, instead of running from it, he unholstered his knife and charged into the chaos in an attempt to save Judith. For a short time Beth thought he might be successful. He reached the little girl and scooped her into his arms. He turned trying to escape the overrun camp, fighting off walkers as they advanced, but the others had fled at the first sign of trouble and Daryl was on his own. He was unable to fend off the onslaught of walkers and Beth watched in helpless horror as the man she loved and the little girl that was like her own daughter were overrun. When Daryl collapsed in on himself shielding Judith with his own body she turned from the image unable to watch anymore and met her fathers eyes. He gazed down at her sadly before stating " He is going to be overcome with grief. The whole group, our family, will be shattered and grieving, but Daryl, he is going to lose any semblance of ability to function. He misses you that badly", Herschel gives her a wry smile before continuing "it will cost both him and Judith their lives". Beth shuddered at the thought. At the idea of Judy's life being so short, of the little girl not having the opportunity to really live. She didn't even allow herself to dwell on the horror of Daryl dying as he had just moments before.

"How do I stop this" Beth desperately demanded , "What can I do?".

Herschel hesitated for a moment before stating " I just showed you what will be if nothing changes. Daryl and Judith will pass from that life into the new as you have. And you can all spend eternity here, with those that have come before you..in peace". Beth could tell that her father actually seemed to prefer this idea , which was reinforced when he stated "the battle would be over Beth. You have all fought so hard. You deserve peace and rest. The alternative won't be easy. It won't be like staying here". Herschel understood immediately that he had lost this argument by the dissatisfied and determined look on Beth's face. He was her father after all. He smiled wryly before continuing ," I can tell however, by the look on your face that an eternity of peace and rest for yourself, Daryl, and Judith doesn't appeal to you. He didn't think it would which , is why he has chosen you for such a special destiny. You are strong Beth. Stronger than even you know. Daryl sees it, has nurtured it in you, but it's going to take all of the strength you have to undergo this task". Herschel watched Beth as she continued to stare at him forcefully a clear sign that she wanted him to continue. "Tell me Beth, when you observed what can be what did you notice or more specifically what didn't you notice".

Beth thought about her father's question for a moment before she gasped stating "there weren't any walkers. That's why Daryl was so relaxed and why he didn't have his crossbow with him, he wasn't worried about Lea's safety".

Herschel nodded smiling at his perceptive daughter. "He never planned for the world to go this way Bethy, and now he is looking for someone to help pull it back from the brink. He thinks you can be that person but, I have to warn you it won't be easy. You will have to become a warrior and you will need help, so it will be imperative that you have Daryl at your side. He will give you the strength that you need but, he can only continue to strengthen you if you maintain your faith, something we know is difficult in that world". Herschel paused before taking a deep breath and emphasizing" He wants you to be the one to bring a cure to the world". Beth stares at her father for a long moment before shaking her head in disbelief.

" I must be dead because, I can't believe this is happening. So what your telling me is that I died, that if nothing changes Daryl and Judy will die too in the very near future, and that the creator is willing to bring me back to life, so that I can return and try to find a cure for the zombie apocalypse". Herschel nods calmly but definitively as Beth continues " And if I manage to cure the world and somehow convince Daryl to fall in love with me, I might have a family and a future", Herschel nods again before reiterating " Bethy please consider this, it won't be easy, and it will be a long road. You don't have to do this.".

Beth signed tiredly as a realization hit her, one she didn't even need to think too hard to obtain " Yeah Dad that's the point. I do. I do have to do this. It's why I am here. It's what I was made to do. I am not sure if our destiny is ever really a choice…and Dad I know this is mine."

 

The bed's getting cold and your not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
Here's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants

 

" I trust him and if he has faith in me then I can do this. And Dad I want to live. I want to live in a world where the zombie apocalypse is a memory and the future is so much brighter. I don't want to just exist in peace for the rest of eternity, while the world implodes. I want to feel... the good stuff but, the pain as well. I want to experience life to the fullest and I want the opportunity to show that to Daryl as well. I want to see him look at his child with wonder and know that the world can be a good place." Beth ended her speech and stared up at her father with steely determination.

"I love you Bethy. You know that. I have never been prouder of you than I am in this moment. When things get tough….and they will….remember where to draw your faith and strength from. I know you can accomplish the task you are setting out to do. And I know that one day we will be reunited again." Beth smiled up at her father as a wave of peace washed over her.

"I know Dad. I know that we will see each other again. I've always known how much you love me and Maggie too. I love you Dad so much. Thank you for all you did for us our whole lives". Beth reached for Herschel as he pulled her into a final hug, grateful that she finally had the opportunity to say goodbye to her father.

 

This is a modern fairy tale  
No happy endings  
No wind in our sails  
But I can't imagine a life without  
Breathless moments  
Breaking me down, down, down, down

 

As Beth began to pull away from her father's embrace she felt a strange drifting sensation as if she were being carried away. Her father began to fade and as he did so he reached out one last time to brush a few strands of hair from her face. His smile was soft, serene, and loving. But the words Beth heard as her consciousness began to fade away did not come from her father. A voice that she had never heard before but, knew without ever needing to be told whispered "Remember I am always with you if you have faith".

Daryl couldn't see beyond the blur of tears that blinded his vision. He couldn't hear above the roar of his pounding heart. His whole world had contracted to the tiny blood he clutched in his arms, her lifeless body a dead weight. He was vaguely aware of the others surrounding him in the yard outside the hospital. Dimly heard Maggie's keening wails of grief as he collapsed to his knees. Then as if the world was conspiring to drown him he became aware of another facet of his environment. Walkers… Walkers were coming from every direction drawn he supposed by the horrific sounds of Maggie's grief. His family began to scatter grabbing weapons and imploring Daryl to run as well. He considered it for a moment but, then the reality of the situation crashed in on him. In order to run he would have to leave Beth and he wasn't going to do that. He had left her once and look what had happened. He wouldn't leave her again. He watched as the others ran, Glenn dragging a hysterical Maggie, and he came to terms with his decision. He was done. The world had become too much and he was ready for peace. He couldn't go on in a world where innocents like Beth Greene didn't get to make it out of places like Grady Memorial.

When he was younger he believed that right always triumphed over wrong. Sure he didn't get to see a lot of movies like other kids but, he still understood the concept and believed it. But in this post apocalyptic world it seemed like evil won every time. And Daryl was done fighting on the side of a lost cause. As he looked up Daryl saw several walkers closing in only yards away and he glanced down at Beth wanting her face to be the last image he saw, as he was released from this life into the next. He took in her angelic features, blond hair, and almost peaceful expression before his eyes settled on the ugly red gunshot entry wound in her forehead. His gut twisted with grief as his eyes skated to the cross bracelet on Beth's wrist and unable to stop himself he cried out in anguish "Why damit. Why her. Why did it have to be her. She was so good she didn't deserve this."

Daryl recognized of course that the good ones never made it. That saying the good die young came to fruition for a reason, and as unfair as it was, it was more often than not true. But true or not Daryl could not accept it. Beth had always had so much faith but, what good was faith when this was the end result. Overwhelmed and believing that any minute a walker would tear into his flesh Daryl, with hot tears running down his cheeks, rasped out "Beth oh no not Beth… please not Beth."

A snarl drew Daryl's attention to a walker several yards to his left that had noticed him due to his anguished cries. Daryl was assessing the walker a middle aged man who had most likely at one time been a professional judging by the suit and tie when it happened.

"Daryl", his eyes snapped down to Beth's face, he must be losing his mind. He was going to lose it before he died Daryl mused numbly. But then as he was focused on her facial features he saw her eyes twitch beneath her lids and she sucked in a quick, shallow breath, before rasping out again "Daryl" .

It took Daryl a millisecond to realize that he had somehow been granted either a miracle or a temporary reprieve. Beth wasn't dead or at least she wasn't yet however, close she might be, and he had to do something, and it had to be now. Lurching to his feet, clutching Beth to his chest, he turned to sprint away from the walkers, and back towards the hospital. He had to get Beth help, there was no other option. She had to live.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also don't own Take me to Churcy by Hoozier.

My lover's got humor  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner

 

Daryl's breaths came in short shallow pants as he sprinted for the door leading into the hospital stairwell. It had been closed and sealed behind their family as they exited the hospital but, he desperately hoped one of the officers would still be in the stairwell. Beth weighed heavy in his arms and he could hear her pained, gasping, breaths but, the mere knowledge that she was alive caused adrenaline to course through him, fueling his desperate retreat. Daryl wasn't sure why he was being given this second chance but, he knew how precious it was and he wouldn't waste it. Second chances were rare if not non-existent in this new world. He eased to a stop trying not to jostle Beth anymore than he had too, and glanced behind him, before raising his fist to bang on the stairwell door. Daryl saw two walkers steadily approaching him and Beth in their typical lurching gait, the man in the suit whom he had been watching earlier, and a teenage girl who formally had a penchant for gothic clothing. Just as Daryl was contemplating laying Beth gently on the stairwell stoop in order to arm himself with his crossbow the door swung open and Daryl was face to face with Officer Shepard. "Please", Daryl begged the female officer, "Please Beth is alive. I need help." Daryl had never begged for anything in his life. He had learned at a very young age, watching his mother beg his father to stop drinking, or beating her or her sons, that begging never worked. Instead it often worsened the punishment or dragged out the agony and pain one was trying to escape. But Daryl was willing to beg for Beth, for her very life.

The female officer glanced down at Beth incredulously, clearly doubting Daryl's assessment, and just at that moment the blond shifted her head against Daryl's arm and moaned in pain before rasping out "Daryl it hurts, please" a small sob "make it stop".

Officer Shepard gasped "Hurry. Come on", before grabbing Daryl by the arm and urging him into the stairwell. She slammed the door behind him barring it just as the Goth walker slammed into it with a sickening thwack. Wasting no time the officer turned to Daryl beckoning for him to follow, as she turned to sprint up the stairwell. Two flights up Daryl and Officer Shepard sprinted past Officer Licari who, stationed in the stairwell, turned towards them in shock.

"Shepard, where's the fire", he started before noticing Daryl following on Shepard's heels carrying Beth. "What the…", he gasped before turning to follow the pair sprinting wildly up the stairwell.

By the fifth floor Daryl was wheezing and making silent promises to never smoke another cigarette. His legs were burning and his back aching from carrying Beth but, the fact barely registered due to the adrenaline coursing through him. His thoughts were racing between elation and absolute terror that he would still lose her, as he and the two officers burst through the stairwell door, onto the now main floor of the hospital. Beth hadn't spoken again but, Daryl had heard her soft pitiful moans of pain as he had raced up the stairs. Daryl was two steps behind Officer Shepard, following her down the hallway, when she began yelling ,"Edwards get out here. Now!", in an authoritative tone.

Edwards popped out of an exam room halfway down the hallway and took in the sight of the two officers and Daryl carrying Beth rushing towards him. "Geez Stephanie what's the emergency? What is he doing back here? I thought they had all left".

Daryl's attention was drawn away from the two officers and the doctor as Beth moved in his arms. Glancing down he saw her struggling unsuccessfully to open her eyes. She managed to get them open just enough to glance up and make eye contact with Daryl. Beth's beautiful soft cornflower blues locked onto Daryl's startlingly clear icy blues, as she reached up with a shaking hand, to touch her palm to his cheek. Daryl forgot to breathe as Beth's soft palm gently caressed his rough stubble covered cheek. His racing heart calmed instantly as his whole focus shifted to the woman in his arms. It was as if Beth was infusing his system with calm through skin to skin contact. His erratic racing thoughts crystalized into a clear rational pattern and he was able to focus on one outcome. It was up to him to ensure that Beth received the help she would need to survive this. The spell was broken by Edwards sharp exclamation of "That's impossible," as the doctor took in the scene before him.

Daryl's gaze snapped up to Edwards face, "Impossible or not it's happening. Please she needs your help." Daryl saw the panic on the doctor's face as he realized he was actually being asked to do something to help the woman in his arms.

"I …I don't know that I can do anything," Edwards stammered. "She should be dead. If she isn't she will be soon," the panicked doctor started to back away from the group but, Officer Shepard's hand shot out grabbing the doctors forearm.

"Don't you dare try to run away," Shepard snarled. "You're just as responsible for Dawn and all the horrible things that she did as the rest of us. We all enabled her and those of her ilk. We have to make this right. Or we at least have to try."

"She's right," Licari seconded. "We all allowed horrible things to happen here in the name of the greater good. What kind of people are we going to become if we don't recognize where we went wrong and at least try to make recompense for it."

Daryl had turned his attention back to Beth who had once again passed back into a state of unconsciousness. He was vaguely aware of the ongoing conversation between Shepard, Licari, and Edwards when he hears the doctor state," You don't understand. She is going to die anyway. Why waste the resources. Dawn was wrong about a lot of things but, she was right about that. We don't have unlimited resources here and she isn't going to make it. People don't survive wounds like that."

"NO," Daryl roared turning his attention to the doctor and advancing towards his shrinking form. " No," he repeated again a little more softly but, no less forcefully. "She ain't going to die and your gonna make sure of that. I don't care if you gotta use every damn resource in this whole damn place on her. Your gonna make sure Beth survives or you won't be needin to worry about resources," Daryl stepped even closer to the doctor, invading his personal space, as he dropped his voice an octave to a dangerous whisper, " cause those resources won't be doin you a damn bit of good after I end your miserable existence in the slowest, most painful way I can dream up."

Edwards gulped and visibly shrank under the intense murderous stare Daryl was aiming directly at him when Shepard growled out," You help that poor girl or I will personally help him with ending your miserable existence. I won't take much convincing, I know some of the things you've done here to save your own hide over the years."

Edwards intense desire for self-preservation won out as he muttered ,"Fine I'll do what I can. But don't say I didn't warn you when she dies anyway." Turning to Daryl he beckoned, " Come on I have a room set up down at the end of the hallway for really critical cases. I don't think they get anymore critical than Beth's." As Daryl turned to follow him down the hallway Edwards shot at Licari, " Find Melissa for me. She used to be an RN in the surgical unit. She has the best chance of being any real help." Licari nodded at Edwards before turning on heal and heading in the opposite direction.

 

If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

 

Daryl took note of the extensive amount of medical equipment as he entered the critical care room with Edwards. The doctor motioned for Daryl to place Beth on the gurney in the center of the room and he did so as gently as he could. As he was straightening back up the sound of sneakers squeaking on linoleum caught his attention, the person was moving quickly, and he immediately took a defensive position in front of Beth as a tiny elderly gray haired woman burst into the room. The woman, whom Daryl presumed to be Melissa the RN nurse, turned to the doctor panting to catch her breath. "Licari came to get me. He told me that poor sweet girl is actually still alive. What can I do to help." Daryl was glad to see that at least one of the medical staff on Beth's team actually appeared to want to help her.

The doctor turned towards the nurse and began issuing rapid fire orders that Daryl did not understand. The two began to work as a well-oiled machine assessing Beth's condition, taking her vital signs, treating her wound, and hooking up equipment. Daryl stepped back trying to stay out of the way but, unwilling to be too far away from Beth. The doctor was probing the wound in Beth's forehead when her eyes shot wide open and she began to struggle wildly, panic flaring in her eyes. " No..No…Daryl…I don't want to leave.. .not yet… Daryl…please…" fat tears began to roll down Beth's ashen cheeks as Daryl shot forward pushing Melissa out of the way to get to Beth.

Doctor Edwards had jumped back, startled, when Beth began to struggle. Daryl reached the blond, pulling her into his arms, and cradling her chest to chest. Daryl cupped the back of her head with one hand and supported her lower back with the other as he sat on the hospital bed. He began to croon to her softly," Shush princess you ain't leavin. You ain't goin anywhere and I ain't neither. I am right here. Shush its gonna be okay," Daryl wasn't sure where the endearment came from. He hadn't ever used it before but, it seemed to fit and right now Beth needed his comfort.

His eyes meet the doctors over Beth's head as she sobbed against his shoulder," It hurts so bad, feels like my head is explodin, please do something, please make it stop." Daryl's gut twisted in agony at the blonde's pain and his inability to stop it.

"Caint you do somethin," he growled at Edwards as the blond shook and sobbed. Daryl thought she might be physically sick at any moment due to her level of distress.

"No," Edwards said shaking his head sadly. "I don't like seeing her in pain anymore than you do. I can't give her anything to knock her out though because anything I might have available could suppress her breathing, and with a head wound that's the last thing we want to do." Daryl nodded his reluctant understanding as Edwards continued, "I need you to try to keep her still so I can assess this. Can you do that?"

Daryl nodded taking a firmer hold on Beth, "Princess…. I know this is gonna hurt real bad but, I need ya to hold still. Can you do that for me?" Beth's sobs hitched for a second and Daryl felt the minutest movement of her head in assent against his shoulder. He turned to Edwards with steely determination, "Go ahead. She aint gonna move."

Edwards nodded and returned to examining the wound, "I don't know how she is even conscious never mind talking and listening to direction right now. But it's a good sign. Try to keep her still."

Daryl stroked Beth's hair as Edwards poked and prodded and Melissa handed the doctor instruments while holding a light directed at the wound. A few moments later he exhaled and looked to Daryl, "The bullet exited the brain cleanly from what I can tell. The best I can do is stitch the wounds together, hope the brain doesn't swell, and see if she recovers and if there is any lasting damage. We will of course offer palliative care to keep her comfortable and stable but, I think that is the most we can do in this situation."

Daryl nodded solemnly," Do it then." He held Beth close as the doctor and nurse flushed the wounds and began to stitch them closed. Beth blessedly passed back into unconsciousness at some point during the process but, Daryl continued to support her as the position allowed the medical staff the best access to her wounds.

 

"We were born sick" you heard them say it  
My Church offers no absolutes  
She tells me "Worship in the bedroom"

 

When they were finished stitching and bandaging the wounds Daryl laid her gently back on the bed and turned to the doctor. Edwards ran a hand through his hair tiredly as he assessed Daryl's haggard and weary expression. "It isn't that I didn't want to help her you know," he started earnestly. "Beth is an amazing young woman and I came to admire her a great deal during out short acquaintance. But realistically no one should survive a wound like the one she has. I didn't want to give you or anyone else false hope about the matter. She shouldn't be conscious, she shouldn't be talking, and she should have some type of memory deficient. It doesn't seem like Beth is suffering from any of those complications yet, but I feel compelled to warn you that her survival isn't a certainty by any stretch of the imagination. Even if she does recover she could still suffer the effects of a traumatic brain injury."

Daryl nodded at the doctor's assessment and stated confidently, "Beth is strong. She's a survivor. She told me once she ain't just another dead girl and she was right. The rest don't matter."

Edwards dipped his head nodding his acknowledgement of Daryl's statement," Melissa will place an IV and start running some antibiotics, pain killers that will at least relieve some of her discomfort, and meds to control any swelling that might occur in her brain. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on her." Daryl nodded and Edwards turned to exit the room. Melissa quietly finished her work placing the IV and starting drips of both medication and food and hydration before turning to exit the room. She paused however, before leaving, and Daryl felt her eyes on him as he sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to Beth's bed clasping her hand in his.

He turned towards the nurse and quirked an eyebrow at her in question before stroking a finger gently up and down the top of Beth's hand. The older woman smiled gently as she regarded Daryl, "I am guessing you're the man sweet Beth was separated from when she was brought here."

Daryl grunted a non-committal ,"Maybe."

Melissa's smile broadened, " I'll take that as a yes. She talked about you a lot and based off of today's events I saw everything I needed to, to confirm you're the man she was always talking about." Daryl considered the nurses statement, wondering briefly why Beth had wasted time thinking about him while she was trapped at Grady. The nurse continued," Beth was always pretty quiet and kept things close to the vest but, she would always light up when she talked about you. She was certain you would be looking for her. She never mentioned the rest of your family so it was quite the surprise to see you all but, I knew you were the man she talked about when that unfortunate situation happened with Dawn." Melissa looked towards Beth sadly before shaking her head, "Poor sweet girl, the world is such a cruel place now. No matter how she felt about being here Beth was always so kind and considerate to me. I will do anything I can to help you both. If you need anything I will be with patients down the hall. Just come find me."

Daryl nodded his assent and Melissa turned exiting the room. Daryl considered Melissa's statement wondering what had happened to Beth while she was at Grady. The Beth he knew certainly wasn't quiet and able to keep things close to the vest. She was wide open, brave, and demonstrative. He was proud that Beth had maintained her optimism and compassion even in less than optimal circumstances but, he was flummoxed that she had not talked about the rest of their family. The fact that Beth knew him well enough to know he would be looking for her filled him with a feeling he couldn't identify but, it saddened him to know she hadn't thought the same about the rest of their family. He thought back to the time at the moonshine cabin when he had told her she wouldn't ever see Maggie again. It made him sick to his stomach to think that maybe Beth had believed him, especially considering her actions towards Dawn, and how true the prediction might have come only hours ago.

 

The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife

 

Daryl sighed thinking about some of the horrible things he had said to Beth while they were alone after the fall of the prison. He remembered how angry he had been when she had wanted to have her first drink and the names he had called her. Looking back he could understand her need for a task to accomplish, and the direction the task lent, no matter how ill-advised it had been. When he considered how close he had come to losing Beth forever his stomach churned. What if he had never had a chance to tell her he was sorry for the things he had said, that now he understood what she had been trying to do with her little mission, and that he was grateful for it. The events at the moonshine cabin had been the start of much needed healing process for Daryl. Carol had been right when she stated he was a different person, more a man than a child now. That transformation had been started during his time with Beth and he strongly felt that he had her to thank for it. Daryl concluded after thinking back on his time alone with Beth that it was a miracle that she had even spoken about him while she was here at Grady. Why would she have ever even wanted to see him again after some of the things he had said. Shame coursed through him as Beth shifted on the bed restlessly. Daryl continued to hold her right hand in his left but, he reached forward with his right to gently brush some strands of blond hair from her face. Even in unconsciousness Daryl felt Beth shift towards his touch before settling back into resting quietly, and he couldn't understand what he had done to earn this woman's unflagging trust.

 

Offer me my deathless death  
Good, God let me give you my life  
If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice

 

As the hours past both Melissa and Doctor Edwards came in to check on Beth's condition reporting to Daryl that it was stable and her brain did not appear to be swelling. They each suggested at various times that Daryl should consider taking a nap on the couch in Beth's room but, he refused to leave her side or release her hand. Daryl had never been the spiritual sort. Growing up as he had didn't really leave any room for faith, instead he dealt in absolutes and action. During their time at the farm and prison he had witnessed Herschel's, and his daughter's faith many times but, he had never felt compelled to talk with them about it. But as he sat at Beth's bedside, unable to do anything to help her in her struggle for survival, he began to bargain with the God she believed in so strongly. Daryl was willing to do anything, including offer his own life in exchange, if Beth was allowed to recover from her wound without any lingering effects. He reflected on his own, as he considered it, worthless life, and compared that to Beth's goodness, and the light she brought to the world. In the end he concluded that she had a much stronger case for surviving in the post-apocalyptic world. The world needed more people like Beth Greene, it could certainly do with fewer Dixon's that was for sure. With that thought Daryl made a promise to himself and whatever higher power might be listening. If Beth was allowed to recover, leave the hospital, and return to her family, Daryl would spend the rest of his life making sure that she was safe and protected. He would never again let something like this happen to her, even if it meant sacrificing his own life to ensure the continuance of hers. Repeating his promise over and over in his mind Daryl, bowed touching his forehead to his and Beth's joined hands. His mantra became a prayer and he closed his eyes and drifted off into an exhausted unsettled and uncomfortable doze in the plastic chair.

 

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am Clean  
Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Daryl stood in the hallway of Grady Memorial with Rick on his left and Carol on his right. Beth was several feet ahead of him arguing with Dawn when he heard her state "I get it now". As she went to raise her hand his heart started pounding rapidly in his chest. Unable to intervene he watched helplessly as Beth raised the surgical scissors a sick feeling racing through him. He knew something awful was about to happen but, he was unable to do anything to stop it. He found himself frozen unable to move or speak to stop the tragedy he knew would unfold. In less than thirty seconds Beth brought the scissors down into Dawn's shoulder and a steady knocking sound started to echo in Daryl's head. Was that his heart? Was it going to explode out of his chest? Then as the knocking continued, knowing what would happen next, Daryl watched unable to turn away as Dawn brought up the gun, and discharged it against Beth's forehead. The knocking grew louder still as Daryl started to move forward, Beth's blood splattering his face, as a scream of anguish rose in his throat. Just as Daryl was about to catch Beth's falling body it slipped through his fingers disappearing into thin air as Dawn started to laugh manically.

He turned toward her, just barely able to hear her over the knocking growing continuously louder in his head. "You didn't actually think you could save her did you", Dawn crowed before beginning to laugh so hard she had tears in her eyes. Daryl felt like his heart was pounding so hard it was going to explode right out of his chest, and then it did, with a pain so intense it shot through his body like a bolt of electricity.

Daryl jerked awake nearly falling out of the cheap plastic bed side chair. He managed to catch himself on the side of Beth's hospital bed without jostling the blonde resting so peacefully, unaware of her companion's distress. Daryl drank in the sight of Beth's chest rising and falling steadily in sleep as he tried to calm his racing heart and nerves. He brought a hand up to stroke some errant hair out of Beth's face when he realized the knocking had not stopped when he woke up. Turning towards the doorway he saw Officer Shepard leaning against the door jam, a sheepish expression on her face. She was holding a plate of food in one hand and had been quietly knocking on the door with the other. "Hey," she whispered, " we thought you might be hungry."

Daryl realized at that moment that he was so hungry his stomach ached. He didn't even know when the last time he ate was. Melissa had brought him water earlier but, he hadn't been in any frame of mind to eat. "Starvin actually", he grunted out before stretching and straightening in the chair.

"It isn't much," Shepard began offering Daryl the plate of beans and fresh vegetables, "but it's filling and nutritious."

Daryl took the plate and placed it on the stand next to Beth's bed before replying, "Gotten used ta eatin whatever I can find. It will do as well as anything else. Certainly had worse than beans and vegetables, and at least it aint me on the menu."

Tilting her head to the side officer Shepard gave Daryl a startled yet quizzical look, "Huh."

Daryl impatiently brushed his bangs back off his forehead before huffing out, "Our group ran into some folks from Terminus a ways back. They were fixin to serve us up for dinner, apparently they had a taste for human flesh. As you can see I aint dinner so you can guess what happened to them." He picked up his spoon and dug hungrily into the beans glancing up to see Shepard's appalled expression.

"This group was actually eating people", at Daryl's nod she shuddered, "and I thought guinea pig was bad." It was Daryl's turn to give her a quizzical look at he chewed his beans. "Nevermind", she shrugged," I actually came to do more than deliver the food."

"I figured", Daryl stated nodding at her to continue, as he rapidly worked his way through his meal.

Taking that as her cue to continue Shepard looked down for a moment before meeting Daryl's eyes. Daryl put down his fork reading the look on the officer's face. She was about to deliver bad news and he wanted to be prepared to respond. He was worried she was going to rescind her offer to help Beth. It was clear she had taken over for Dawn and was therefore, in a leadership position. "After Doc Edwards began working on Beth I sent a team out to try to track down the rest of your family. I figured they would want to know that the two of you were here and safe. I mean they tried so hard to get Beth back so I just figured….," Shepard trailed off shaking her head before clearing her throat, "anyway there wasn't any sign of them that my officers could find. It seems like they cleared out. Most likely they've left the city altogether."

Daryl had been prepared for Officer Shepard to say many different things but, not the news that she had just delivered. He was shocked for a moment that the officer had even sent out a party to search for the rest of his and Beth's family but, after contemplating how kind everyone at the hospital had been he realized he shouldn't have been surprised. Melissa had told Daryl during one of her checks on Beth that Dawn and her corrupt officers had run the hospital like the gestapo. All the decent folks had been afraid to oppose them for fear of their own lives. After all relative safety during a zombie apocalypse was nothing to scoff at. With Dawn's demise the decent officers and staff had had the upper hand as well as the courage to fight back. Daryl hadn't asked what had happened to the remaining crooked cops but, Melissa had made sure Daryl understood they were no longer in residence at Grady. Shepard and those remaining were clearly hoping to atone for previous sins.

The next emotion Daryl felt was bone deep betrayal. Daryl realized what it must have looked like as the others fled. They had to have assumed that he had died with Beth but, had they really left the city without confirmation of that fact. Daryl himself had risked his life on numerous occasions for almost all the members of his family and they couldn't even be bothered to find out what happened to him. After all hadn't he cheated death several times before. What were the odds that he would do so again. Instead they had left him. Left him for dead.

Daryl was still mulling over the fact that they had been abandoned when he felt a hot flush start in the tips of his toes and travel all the way to the top of his head. He began to sweat as mind numbing anger ricochet through his body. They had left him for dead, the same way they had left Beth. If it wasn't for Daryl's persistence and insistence the rescue mission to Grady would never even have occurred. Their family would have packed up and traveled to DC without ever knowing what had become of Beth. They would have left her to rot or die under Dawns dictatorial rule. Her own sister had run off on a mission to rescue the world without a single care for Beth's whereabouts. Daryl realized now that she had just assumed that Beth was weak. That she could never have survived without one of them. Well hadn't Beth proved them wrong. So far she had cheated death, the same as Daryl always had, and by surviving what should be a fatal gun shot wound, she was proving to be far stronger than many others could ever hope to be. When Daryl began to laugh semi-hysterically Officer Shepard took a step further into the hospital room. Daryl could see the worried expression flit across her features before she carefully schooled them into an emotionless mask. "I am sorry," she stated using a tone of voice meant to invoke calm," This must be a shock after everything that's happened over the past couple of days. We'll keep looking of course but, is there anything else I can do."

Daryl sighed realizing the officer must be thinking he was cracking under the pressure of worrying about Beth and thinking their family had abandoned them. He shifted in his chair, pushing his finished plate away, before reaching out to stroke his hand down Beth's arm. He needed the physical touch of someone he was close to in order to ground himself. Daryl had always been self-reliant, and had never felt the need to physically touch other people before but, somehow touching Beth had a calming effect on him. He turned back to Officer Shepard and mumbled, "You aint gotta bother lookin no more. I know Rick and their long gone outta the city by now."

Looking apologetic Shepard replied," It isn't a problem to keep looking. Surely they must be worried about you at least. I know they think Beth is dead but, they know you weren't."

Beth shifted restlessly on the bed murmuring gibberish in her sleep. When she began to thrash more earnestly Daryl reached out a hand to stroke her hair murmuring, " It's okay Beth. Your safe ya just gotta rest now. I am here and I aint leavin ya. Shush Princess….it's just fine." He continued to murmur and stroke her hair rhythmically until Beth turned her head into the palm of his hand. When her cheek rested against his palm she inhaled deeply before stilling and settling back into a deep restful slumber. With Beth settled Daryl turned his attention back to Officer Shepard, "Don't be wastin your time or your officers time Shepard. They think I'am as dead as Beth and they won't be commin back lookin for me or her." At Shepard's skeptical look Daryl smirked before responding bitterly," Only reason they came lookin for Beth was cuz I insisted. If it weren't for me they wouldn't a bothered. They aint gonna come back lookin for me I can promise ya that. They were plannin on headin to DC on a mission to save the world. It'd be my guess their already half way there."

Shepard looked like she might want to continue arguing with Daryl but, instead she nodded her head agreeably. " You know we're trying to make this hospital into a place that actually does things for the greater good. I don't know what your plans are once Beth recovers but, we probably would have a place for both of you if you'd like to stay."

Daryl appreciated the officers offer, especially after all they had done for Beth at the hospital. He didn't want to offend her but, he had no intentions of staying in the place where Beth had almost been killed. He wanted to be clear so as not to mislead the woman but, he wanted to do so in a way that conveyed gratitude not contempt. " It aint that I don't appreciate everythin that you all have been doin for Beth but, once she is ready to move we'll be headin out. I got some plans I been mullin over and once Beth has some say we'll be makin a decision on what we'll be doin next. Neither one of us is city people and I been thinkin I want to take her home."

Officer Shepard nodded kindly as if she had expected Daryl's answer and her offer had merely been a formality. "Where's home, " she questioned with genuine curiosity.

Daryl didn't sense any nefarious intent in the women's question but, recent events had made him even more mistrustful than he was by nature. So he answered vaguely with a half smile, " a farm in northern Georgia, been in Beth's family for hundreds of years. It was a real nice place and I been thinkin that with some improvements it could be a safe place to stay for awhile."

"Ah I get it", Officer Shepard chuckled in reference to Daryl's vague answer. She bowed her head for a moment to inspect her shoes before looking back at Daryl with an amused expression on her face. " You can't be too careful now a days can you Daryl. I get the secrecy and I am in no way offended by it. I can take a hint though and I won't be asking about your plans anymore. We'll help you and Beth with whatever you need while you're here, it's the least we can do. When your ready to head out just let us know and we'll provide you with provisions and weapons."

Daryl appreciated that the officer did not attempt to pry further and responded, "That's a generous offer, I have my crossbow but, Beth will be needin weapons. Thank you."

She nodded her affirmation before moving to head out of the room. " I have officers to manage and staff to check on so I best be going now. Melissa can direct you to the cafeteria the next time your hungry. If you need anything else please ask someone to find me." She hesitated before turning to Daryl one final time," That young woman is an extraordinary example of the good left in humanity. She helped me once to hide something from Dawn that might have gotten me a beating at best and a death sentence at worst. She believed that what I was doing was right even if it went against Dawn and she was willing to risk her own life to do the right thing. I really expected your families plan to work and I am sorry I didn't respond sooner and stop this tragedy. When Beth helped me that day she displayed an extraordinary strength of character and will and I have no doubt that she is well on her way to recovery. I am grateful I had a chance to return the favor to her." Officer Shepard nodded to Daryl a final time before turning and exiting the room.

As the officer's footsteps retreated down the hallway Daryl mulled over her parting comment and reflected on how many people Beth had positively impacted during her short stay at Grady. So far Officer Shepard, Melissa, and Doc Edwards had all had only positive things to say about the way Beth conducted herself. Daryl thought back to his own short time with Beth and how great an impact she had had on him. No other person in Daryl's life had helped him to grow in character so much no matter how long their acquaintance. Sure Carol, Rick, and Herschel had all had positive impacts on Daryl but, they hadn't helped to heal him emotionally the way Beth had. He had selfishly thought that Beth was his own personal savior but, he reflected wryly that her goodness had not been reserved solely for him. She had touched so many people in such a deep way with her strength of character and caring manner. After Beth was taken from him Daryl had begun to believe even more strongly that doing the right thing was only met with a proverbial knife in the back. Once again Beth was teaching him that good people did exist and that kindness and compassion could be repaid in ones most desperate hour of need. Thinking back to their redneck picnic at the funeral home Daryl smiled fondly as he remembered his conversation with Beth, when he had admitted that maybe she had convinced him that there were still good people in the world. He leaned forward to adjust one of her IV lines and then ran his thumb gently over her knuckles telling her softy, "I wish I had told you that night just how right you are princess". Just as he was about to withdraw her hand suddenly clasped his in a firm grasp. Daryl's eyes flew to Beth's face just in time to watch her eyes flutter open.

She stared at him groggily for ten seconds before croaking out hoarsely, "What was I right about this time Daryl Dixon?".

Shocked Daryl stared at Beth for several long moments, drinking her in, and reading her steady, calm, expression. She had called him by name and clearly knew who he was. She didn't appear panicked or confused as Doc Edwards had predicted. When Daryl continued to stare Beth raised an eyebrow in a questioning expression that he had become very familiar with during his time with her on the road. The familiar and comforting expression jolted Daryl back to reality and he breathed out shakily, "Everythin princess. You were right about everythin."

Beth tilted her head to the side on her pillow staring directly into Daryl's eyes for a moment. She must have read something in them that worried her because he watched as her expression darkened. She loosened her hold on his hand and raised her palm to gently stoke his cheek. Daryl drew in a sharp shuddering breath and he was unable to stop the tears that were suddenly flowing in copious tracks down his cheeks. Beth's thumb swiped at a tear track as she weakly tried to move closer to the archer. "Oh darlin shush it's okay. I aint sure why your cryin but, it caint be all that bad". Beth continued to crone softly and nonsensically to Daryl while he fought to get his emotions under control.

He wasn't sure why he was always so emotionally vulnerable in front of Beth but, something about the blond tore down the walls he fought so hard to erect. "Course it was bad girl ya almost died. Damn Beth I can't lose ya. Don't ya ever scare me like that again." Beth dropped her hand from his cheek to squeeze his fingers in reassurance and the archer dropped his head to touch his lips to their joined hands as he continued to weep softly.

"Well you're the one that told me to head to the road. I woulda rather stayed with you but, I was followin your directions. It wasn't my fault there were so many walkers up there. I tried to fight em off but, there were just too many. Obviously you found me in time so it's okay. Where are we anyway?"

Daryl froze before raising his eyes to study Beth's face. Her guileless open expression told him she wasn't joking. "We're at Grady Memorial in Atlanta Beth."

She looked startled for a moment before replying, "How did you get me all the way from the funeral home to Atlanta when I was unconscious?

With dawning horror Daryl asked, "Princess what's the last thing you remember before wakin up here?"

Beth cocked her head to the side quizzically," the funeral home gettin overrun and you telling me to run of course. Why? Did somethin happen I should know about?" Doc Edwards had warned Daryl that is was highly unlikely that Beth would awaken without some type of memory deficit. Daryl had defiantly refused to even consider the possibility but, now faced with the evidence of it he wondered if maybe it might not be a bad thing. If Beth couldn't remember her time at Grady that might be for the best.

Unable to decide how to immediately respond to Beth's questions Daryl decided to buy himself some time. "The doc really needs to check ya over now that your awake Beth. Will ya be okay for a minute while I go and find him?"

"Of course," Beth responded brightly. "Go ahead. It ain't like I will be goin anywhere. You'll find me right here when ya get back." She smiled at him cheekily before making a motion to indicated he should head out the door. Daryl took one last long linger look at Beth before turning to find Doc Edwards. Once outside her hospital room door he stopped, turned, and leaned his back against the hallway wall. He'd have to have a conversation with the medical staff before anyone assessed Beth's condition. He didn't want them to be startled that she didn't remember them. He also wasn't sure whether Beth's memory loss wasn't a blessing in disguise. Until he made that determination he didn't want anyone disabusing Beth of the notion that he had brought her here from the funeral home. Daryl shook his head and ran a hand through his bangs before letting out a ragged sigh. As he pushed away from the wall he saw the doctor he was in search of rounding a corner and heading in his direction. He raised his hand catching the doctors attention before announcing ,"Beth's awake".


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Beth watched Daryl out of the corner of her eye while the doctor checked her vital signs and asked her questions. He had introduced himself as Doctor Steven Edwards and while he seemed congenial enough something about him put her on edge. She watched Daryl who was leaning against the door frame in a vigilant but, relaxed manner, and decided that her instincts had to be wrong. If Daryl didn't look worried then she guessed she shouldn't be either. She was still trying to figure out how Daryl had singlehandedly gotten her to the hospital when she heard the doctor say her name for what she realized was the third time.

"Huh," she smiled winningly at the doctor, "sorry I don't mean to be day dreamin but, it was a bit of a shock to wake up here, and I am still tryin to figure it out."

"It's quite all right," the doctor assured her, "How does your head feel? Are you experiencing any pain?"

Beth thought about it for a moment and realized that her head did ache, not in fierce way, but more like in a lingering pain kind of way. Try as she might she couldn't remember doing anything to her head outside the funeral home. What had happened? "Actually it does kinda hurt a little. Not real bad but, some. What happened?"

Beth caught the doctor's momentary look of panic before he turned towards Daryl. The archer pushed off the wall and lithely strode to the doctor's rescue. "You were shot. It was an accident," Daryl stated calmly.

"Shot…like in the head," Beth stared at Daryl incredulously as she reached up to touch the bandage around her head. He looked so calm but, he was standing there telling her she had been shot in the head. The last thing she remembered was trying to fight off a walker who had grabbed her pack as she was fleeing towards the road. No one else had been around. How could she have been shot? She knew Daryl would never have shot her by accident. The thought was just unfathomable.

Daryl lowered himself into the bedside chair and took her hand. She saw something akin to regret flash behind his eyes before he told her ," I was coming towards the road when it happened. Some police officers, ones who were still trying to help people, had arrived, and they saw me tryin to make my way towards the road fightin walkers. They didn't see you though and thinkin they were helpin me they opened fire on the walkers. I couldn't stop em," at this Beth saw true anguish flash in Daryl's eyes," and ya was shot by accident." Beth found herself nodding encouragingly to Daryl so he would continue even though none of this sounded familiar to her. "Once they realized what they done they helped me get ya here. To Grady Memorial where they are based outta and where ya could get real medical care," as he finished Daryl reached down to thread his fingers through hers.

Beth let him while she examined his face for a moment. Something was off but, she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Daryl never lied to her, even when the truth was damning but, her gut told her he was lying now. The only spark of truth she had seen in his eyes had been when he admitted he hadn't been able to stop her from being shot. Her head was beginning to throb with a now fierce ache as she studied Daryl's face. After a moment she decided to quiet the internal battle raging within her, that wanted to confront Daryl, and demand the truth. She trusted the archer and if he was keeping something from her he had a reason. She had to trust that he knew what he was doing, as well as that he would always do right by her.

She nodded to him, "Okay I don't remember any of that but, I guess I have to trust ya." She smiled warmly at him for a minute, a real smile, before withdrawing her hand from his and placing it on his bicep. She massaged it gently hoping to communicate her absolute trust in him, "After all ya kept me alive this long haven't ya. I doubt any of our family would believe it even if they could see us right now." She trailed off about to turn her attention back to the doctor and his original question about her head, when she caught Daryl's instinctual recoil, and the flash of anger he wasn't able to hide from her. He immediately tried to mask it but, Beth had to wonder why mention of their family had caused such a visceral reaction on his behalf.

She decided to ignore it for the moment turning back to Doctor Edwards. " The pain isn't real bad but, it is getting a little worse while we're talkin."

He nodded, " I expect that to be the case for the next couple of days at least," he patted her arm lightly. "I will find Melissa, my nurse, and ask her to give you some IV medications for pain. They might make you tired but, honestly the best thing for you right now is to sleep and heal."

Beth could tell she was being dismissed when he turned back to Daryl. "Before Melissa gives her those meds she could really use some solid food in her stomach. Why don't we head to the cafeteria and I can tell them the best thing to prepare for her." Daryl nodded at the doctor grunting an affirmation before turning back to Beth.

"Ya gonna be okay girl? If I leave for a minute?" He looked torn like the idea of leaving her physically pained him.

Even though her head was beginning to throb with a vengeance, and she really wanted him with her for comfort, she nodded. " Yeah of course. I am kind hungry actually," she wasn't but, Daryl looked relieved at her response. Like her affirmation of hunger increased the importance of his task and decreased his guilt at leaving her. She watched as the two men exited the room, heads together, talking in hushed tones. Her gut twisted with a renewed belief that something wasn't right.

Thirty minutes later Daryl returned with a bowl of oatmeal. He handed her the steaming, sticky, concoction with the order, "Here girl eat up," as an older woman with greying hair and a kindly visage entered the room. She nodded at Daryl affectionately which Beth noted, before turning to her and extending her hand," Hi sweety my name is Melissa. It's so nice to finally see you awake."

Beth struggled to swallow the congealed lump of oatmeal she was in the middle of consuming as she grasped Melissa's soft cool hand. She coughed before croaking out," Um…I guess it's finally nice to be awake to meet you too?" She trailed off unsurely before turning to Daryl who looked amused. She turned back to the nurse flashing her an uncertain smile.

Melissa laughed softly before offering her a glass filled with water, "Always the sweetheart. Here honey sounds like you need a drink to choke that horrible stuff down. I personally can't stand oatmeal, and the stuff they serve here is of questionable origin, not even sure it is oatmeal," she sighed," but beggars can't be choosers and right now it's the best thing for your empty stomach." Beth nodded continuing to watch the nurse as she bustled around the room.

"Doctor Edwards wants you to have some pain meds so you can sleep. He thinks it's best if you get them IV. So I am just going to draw up some and put them into your IV bag. You should feel better in just a few minutes. Any questions?" Beth noted with some aggravation that she was looking to Daryl not her. Everyone in the hospital seemed to be asking Daryl's permission before they did anything to or for her. On one level she understood that she had been unconscious for who knows how long. But she was awake now damn it, and she was a grown woman. She wanted to be consulted on her care.

Daryl was nodding at the nurse to continue when Beth cleared her throat," What is that?" she demanded.

Daryl turned towards her startled by her outburst before reaching out to stroke her hair in an affectionate and soothing manner," It'll make ya feel better princess. They been givin it to ya the whole time ya been here. It's fine."

Beth's blood pressure rose as she realized Daryl was trying to placate her. She recognized on some level that she was angry, really angry, but she wasn't sure why, and she was at a loss to control the words that came spewing out of her mouth, "Don't placate me Daryl. I am an adult damn it and I want to know what that is before they go puttin it in my IV bag."

For a moment Daryl flinched at her anger. Then he studied her with an appraising eye before stating, "It's fentanyl. It's a common opioid medication administered after surgery for pain relief. I asked before they gave ya the first dose. What's got ya so riled up girl?"

Beth deflated at Daryl's matter of fact and well informed answer. Of course he wouldn't let them just go put anything into her IV. She knew that and she wasn't sure why she was so angry. She just was, she could feel it surging through her body, but she knew she wasn't angry at Daryl. "I am sorry," she apologized to both Daryl and the nurse. She rubbed her temple trying to relieve the burning ache that had settled there," I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess the pain is just gettin to me." She smiled weakly at Daryl who continued to study her, clearly not buying her flimsy excuse.

"It's okay honey," Melissa reassured as she went to inject the medication into the IV," It can be disorienting waking up after what you've been through." She patted Beth's hand," Once the pain meds kick in and you've eaten you'll feel better."

Beth nodded noting that she had barely touched the oatmeal as she watched Melissa clean up the room. When she was finished the nurse nodded to both of them pleasantly stating ," Just let me know if you need anything," before turning and leaving.

Beth looked up from her oatmeal to see Daryl still studying her. "What," she grumbled before she could catch herself.

He smiled at her, amusement fliting across his face," Nothin girl just glad to see ya kept that spunk is all. Now eat your oatmeal ya got some serious nappin ta do."

Beth returned to choking down the lumpy oatmeal realizing her anger was fading with both food and pain relief, "Serious nappin. That anything like serious piggyback rides?" She fluttered her lashes dramatically when she glanced back up at Daryl.

The infuriating man was full-fledged grinning at her now, "Somethin like that but, it only involves one party not two," he chuckled clearly remembering carrying her across the meadow in front of the funeral home. That had been a good day for both of them. It had involved finding a safe place to hunker down for a few days and enough food to keep their bellies full.

Beth realized that her eyes were growing heavy as her bowl grew empty, "It could involve two," she stated around a yawn.

At Daryl's raised eye brow she clarified," I don't want ta be alone Daryl. I feel….I don't know vulnerable or somethin."

"I am right here Beth. I ain't gonna leave ya. I promise," he hurried to reassure her. But she realized it wasn't enough. For a reason she couldn't identify she ached with vulnerability and she didn't want to feel alone. She craved comfort and human touch. She knew it must have something to do with being ill but, she wanted to feel a connection with another human being. She unquestioningly knew she wanted that human being to be Daryl.

She realized as the words slipped out of her mouth that he was likely to deny her request but, exhaustion and need loosened her tongue, "hold me please?"

At his startled," Like your hand or something," she roused herself a little awake.

"No you infuriating man like hold me. Like climb in this bed and hold me. My head hurts and I don't feel well," she added a convincing whine too," please?". She looked up at Daryl thorough half lidded eyes trying to convey her desire for his comfort without words. She had always been so good at wheedling her father into doing what she wanted. She could see the indecision on Daryl's face. He was wrestling with discomfort at the idea of physically holding her and his desire to give her comfort while she was hurting. Seeing the chink in his resolve she added ," I need you …please…you're the only family I have right now," as she reached out an arm for him. She could see that she had won when she took his hand and he rose from the chair.

Still holding her hand he walked around to the side of the bed before looking down at her, "How ya wanna do this?"

She scooted over to make room and patted the mattress next to her. Daryl toed off his boots and stiffly laid on the bed. Without hesitation Beth slide next his stiff body and molded herself to him. She threw her right leg over his and snuggled into his warm side as she let her head rest on his shoulder. She felt Daryl take a deep shuddering breath before the stiffness left his muscles and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her even closer. Beth inhaled his scent luxuriating in the familiar smell of woods, campfire, man, and a unique smell that was all Daryl. Something between sandalwood and sage. It was a woodsy earthy scent that was both calming and centering. Beth was drifting off feeling content and safe when she heard Daryl mumble into her hair," I'll be the only family ya need girl. I promised I'd look after ya and be anything and everythin ya needed. I promised." In her half awake state Beth recognized Daryl's statement as more of a mantra to himself than and statement aimed at her. But what a strange thing to say. They had a large family, they just had to find them. Why was Daryl speaking to himself like they were all alone. The last coherent thought she had before medication induced sleep claimed her was that Daryl must have lost all hope of ever finding their family. That was okay she surmised because just like before she could help him with that. She would convince him to keep searching, they would find their family, and then everything would be right with the world again. She smiled into Daryl's side and let hope and faith carry her into the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Beth found herself standing in a long empty hallway that she had never seen before. The florescent lights lining the drop ceiling cast a harsh artificial glow as they reflected off the linoleum floors and bare white walls. One end of the hallway had a small row of windows. Beth found herself facing the windows and looking out over the city of Atlanta. The silence was deafening as she slowly turned and took in the expanse of hallway in front of her. The hallway stretched out narrowly in front of her and at the other end was an emergency exit that presumable lead into a stairwell. She slowly began to walk towards the emergency exit not quite sure what she was seeking. Her footsteps echoed in the empty space and she couldn't help but, wonder what would happen when she got to the door. Where would it lead her? Beth had only made it about a third of the way to the exit door when a disembodied voice ordered "Stop! You aren't ready yet".

Beth jerked to a stop and confused she looked around. The hallway was still empty. "Who's there," she questioned ,"Come out".

"I am sorry child. You aren't ready yet," the voice repeated before a creeping mist began to slither into the hallway underneath the exit door. Beth stood transfixed unable to move as she watched the fog fill the space. She couldn't help but, think she recognized the voice but, the name of the person it belonged to eluded her. She glanced down and realized the fog had reached her sneakers and was quickly obscuring her vision. Beth had a fleeting thought that maybe she should be panicking but, immediately calm washed over her and she took a deep breath. As she inhaled a mouthful of the mist everything around her went dark.

Beth's eyes snapped open as she jerked awake. Her sudden movement was met with a startled sleepy grunt from Daryl as her knee connected with the soft inside of one of Daryl's thighs a little too close to his groin.

"What are ya doin girl," Daryl rasped out as he sat up pushing his bangs off his forehead and blinking blearily down at Beth.

Beth took in a sleep rumpled Daryl and immediately felt bad for waking him. She realized he must have exhausted himself keeping watch over her since he still looked dead on his feet. " I am sorry Daryl I didn't mean to wake ya. I guess I just had a bad dream. Well not bad just….strange," she clarified. Beth sleepily pushed her own hair back off her face before adjusting her position, sitting up, and taking most of her weight onto her left elbow while she gazed up at Daryl.

The archer huffed quietly and reached out to help her adjust her long hair around the bandages covering her wounds. "What was ya dreamin," he asked inviting her to talk about her fears.

Beth contemplated telling Daryl about her strange dream. But something held her back from doing so. In an attempt to deflect his question she joked," Nothin it's not important. Hey ya know your kinda cute when your wakin up and still half asleep."

"Pfft," Daryl grumbled while shaking his head in a self-deprecating manner, " Bout as cute as a rattle snake".

Beth beamed up at Daryl, " Ya are cute. Anyone that knows Daryl Dixon knows ya don't bite your just a big softie".

Beth watched Daryl school his features into a hard mask feigning offence but, he was unable to hide the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Reaching forward he gently tapped the tip of her nose with his finger," Girl don't be ruinin my image and tellin people my secrets. Got these people thinkin I am ruthless. How ya think I got ya medical care if I didn't intimidate them. It ain't free ya know, wasn't even free before the world went ta shit."

Beth couldn't help it she started laughing from deep in her belly and it traveled throughout her whole being. Still giggling she reached up to tuck a strand of wayward hair behind her ear, "Don't lie Dixon. I saw ya flirtin with Melissa yesterday when she told ya to come find her if ya needed anythin. I know how ya really convinced them".

Daryl couldn't stop his own laugh before he mumbled shyly, "Be a cold day in hell afore I 'd be convincing anyone of anything with my flirtin abilities". He looked down for a moment and his bangs covered his eyes.

Beth was still giggling when Daryl looked up meeting her eyes. She watched as his expression changed from shy and amused to intense and considering as his ice blue eyes seemed to burn her with the strength of their focus. "What…," she self consciously ducked her head and pushed at her hair again before returning her gaze to meet his, "do I have something on my face….or," she trailed off as he reached forward to help push her hair behind her ear again. It was refusing to stay due to the bandages and really needed to be pulled back in a braid or pony tail.

He reached down and took her hand in his lacing their fingers together before saying, "It's just really good to hear ya laugh again. Really laugh I mean. It's just been so long," he paused for a second stocking her thumb gently with his own, as he gazed down at that their joined hands, before admitting, "Just wasn't sure I'd ever get to hear that again."

Beth's mirth disappeared as the silly teasing mood gave way to a much more serious one. She cupped Daryl's face gently and lifted his gaze to meet hers, "Hey none of that, I am fine. We just have to have a little faith Daryl. I know it's seemed pretty hopeless lately but, I know we can find everyone else and once we do that everything will seem brighter."

Beth expected Daryl's mood to lighten with her assurances but, instead it seemed to darken, "Don't know princess. We may never find them, " he examined her face, " would that be so bad"?

Beth considered that for a moment. While she had come to enjoy spending time with Daryl, more than she had ever thought possible, she still missed her family. She missed her sister, Glenn, Carl, Carol who was like a substitute mother to her, and of course Judy who was like her own child. She wanted to see her family again. She was sure that once they were all reunited they could find a place and make it work, make a real life. It wouldn't be like the prison again. " Yeah it would," she watched as Daryl's face fell. "Don't you want to see Rick and Judy again. Daryl they are our family…." she trailed off as she watched resignation pass over Daryl's features.

"We need to talk about what we're gonna do Beth," Daryl adjusted Beth, pulling her up to sit against him and taking the weight off her elbow. As Beth leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder he continued, "Your gonna be recovered soon and we need ta have a plan. They offered to let us stay here but, I already told them thanks but, no thanks. So the question is where do we go from here"?

Beth took a deep breath and reiterated, "I already told ya we find the rest of our family."

Beth watched Daryl take a moment to reign in his frustration. She could tell he was getting upset with her tenacity but, she wasn't sure why. Up until now he had been on board with locating the rest of their family. Maybe a little begrudgingly but, she had understood his hesitation. He had been afraid of failing, of not being able to find them. Beth sensed that his current hesitation stemmed from something else but, she wasn't able to decipher what it was. After a moment he spoke," We can't just keep wanderin around with no purpose girl. That's exactly what we'll be doin if we just haphazardly keep lookin for them. It's what got ya hurt, almost killed, and I won't let that happen again. I have to protect ya. We got to think smarter."

"And what's thinkin smarter look like Daryl," Beth sassed back. She didn't like the overprotective way Daryl was speaking about her. She could take care of herself she didn't need to be coddled.

However, Daryl was not cowed by Beth's emotional response. He looked down for a moment picking at some loose skin around his thumb nail. He raised the digit to his mouth and nervously chewed on it. Around his finger he said," I think we should go back to the farm." When Beth made to interrupt him Daryl placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I know it seems crazy but, we need to go somewhere that maybe they might go to one day. Georgia is a big state we could wander it for the rest of our lives and never see em again. At least if we go ta the farm we could make a life for ourselves and maybe one day they will come back to it", Daryl slowly removed his finger and Beth could tell he was going to give her a moment to consider his plan.

She thought about what he was saying and reluctantly admitted to herself that he was right even if she felt part of it stemmed from his irrational need to protect her. They could wander Georgia for the next twenty years and never cross paths with the rest of the group. When the farm had originally fallen the only reason they had met up so quickly was because they had a meeting spot. Daryl's plan made sense in that eventually they might decide to go back to the farm, and see if they could salvage it as a safe place to stay. She found herself nodding her head reluctantly and when Daryl gave her an encouraging look she sighed, " Yeah I guess that makes the most sense. They won't go back to the prison for sure but, maybe they will go to the farm. I don't know though do you think its safe".

Daryl was already nodding before she finished her question," Yeah I've been thinkin about it a lot and I got some ideas for fortifying it. I think we can make it into a real home."

Beth could read the earnestness on Daryl's face as he spoke about making the farm a safe home. As she was considering the possibilities a deep yearning for home awoke within her. She missed her father badly. The ache had lessened but, she still desired to feel close to him and without Maggie the farm might be the closest thing to a family that she had. She would feel a connection to her parents and brother there and returning to it would be a way to honor her father. "Okay… Okay I guess that settles it then. We head back to the farm. When do ya think we can leave", she questioned with a sudden eagerness. If she was going to go home she wanted to be there as soon as possible.

"They actually offered us a car and plenty a gear so we can head out as soon as the Doc clears ya. I reckon we're only about two hours from the farm and with a full tank a gas the trip should be smooth. Are ya ready to go home girl?," Daryl questioned with an equal degree of excitement.

Beth lifted her head off Daryl's shoulder to smile up at him, "It feels good to have a sense of direction and purpose again instead a just wanderin around". She snuggled into Daryl's side taking a moment to inhale his comforting scent.

Daryl wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her even closer to his side," It's a new beginnin for us. It should feel excitn. But first ya need to recover enough to travel so how about ya get some more rest. Doc Stevens should be around soon to check on ya."

Beth wanted to argue that she wasn't tired anymore but, as she opened her mouth a huge yawn escaped and she realized just how exhausted she still was," Sounds good", she mumbled into Daryl's neck. "Don't leave me okay," she questioned as sleep threatened to pull her back under.

"No chance a that girl," Daryl soothed as he rubbed her shoulder gently lulling Beth to sleep.

Beth was just about to drift off when she turned her head to snuggle deeper into Daryl's embrace. Her lips unintentionally made contact with Daryl's neck and she felt him stiffen for a moment against her. Then she felt him take a deep breath and all of his muscles went lax. He gently adjusted himself scooting down on the bed and taking Beth with him. In her half asleep state he encouraged her to rest her head on his chest as he reached down to pull a blanket over her. Warm and content , in a half asleep state, her last words to Daryl as she drifted off were, "Don't think I wanna see that hallway again."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Daryl was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to follow Beth in dreamless oblivion but, her final comment to him as she drifted off to sleep was perplexing. What hallway was she talking about? He racked his brain trying to come up with a logical explanation for her statement but nothing made any sense. Finally he gave up, moving on he began to make plans for when they would be able to leave the hospital. Beth had put up more of a fight than he had been expecting in regards to returning to the farm. She clearly wanted to keep searching for the family she thought had never been found, and he had had to do some fancy talking to convince her to head to the farm instead. He had hated lying to her but, he wasn't going to tell her that their family had abandoned them when it really mattered. He wasn't going to be the one to eternally douse Beth Greene's optimistic personality with a dose of cold hard reality. He preferred lying to her if it meant that she could continue to live in oblivious optimistic happiness. He knew of course that their family was long gone, and most likely half way to Virginia. He and Beth would be headed south when they left for the farm and it was highly unlikely that their paths would ever cross again. As far as Daryl was concerned never would be too soon. He had no desire to ever see his so called family again after being left for walker bait, and he certainly didn't want them near Beth. He could only imagine the pain she would feel if she knew the half of it. Beth had been through enough, she didn't need any more pain or heartache, and Daryl would make sure she was happy and content from now on. He had big plans for the farm and he knew he could make Beth happy by creating a home there. He had seen her desire to stay at the funeral home, and he was going to recreate that sense of security on the farm, where she belonged. But this time he would ensure her safety above all else.

Daryl was jolted out of his reverie by a throat being cleared. Looking up he saw Doctor Edwards standing in the doorway of Beth's room. "How is she doing," he questioned moving closer to Daryl and taking in the blonde sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Better," Daryl answered as he moved to try to untangle his limbs from Beth's. His intention had been to slip out of the bed to have a conversation with Doc Edwards about her recovery in the hallway. However, as soon as he tried to move away from her Beth became restless clutching him closer and moaning softly in her sleep. Afraid of disturbing her and having her wake he gave up and turned his attention back to the doctor. " Thought maybe we could have a private conversation in the hallway but, I guess Beth ain't likin that idea".

Doctor Edwards smirked at Daryl observing the blonde as she burrowed even deeper into Daryl's embrace, " It would appear not," he chuckled softly," I actually think she might be trying to crawl right inside of you Dixon."

Daryl couldn't help blushing a bright shade of red but, he fired back at the doctor quickly," She's just scared is all. Don't want ta be alone, it don't have nothin to do with me."

"Hmmm," Doctor Edwards said shaking his head at Daryl but knowing better than to continue badgering him, "She was awake earlier. How was she feeling? Did she mention having a headache?".

"Nah she seemed like she was feelin better. What should we be expectin from this point on in terms of her recovery? We was talkin about what we are goin to do after she is well enough ta travel and she is pretty anxious ta get home." Daryl adjusted Beth a little so that her chin wasn't digging into his collar bone. She sighed contentedly and her hand came to rest just over his heart. Her fingers curled into his shirt and gripped it tightly as if she was hanging on for dear life, and her face scrunched into a mask of tension. Daryl placed his hand over the top of hers and stroked her fingers gently until her hand relaxed and her face smoothed back into a peaceful repose. Daryl looked up at doctor Edwards ," She did mention she's havin strange dreams."

Edwards had taken a seat in the plastic bedside chair as he had watched Daryl soothe Beth. "The dreams may be a result of the trauma to the brain or they may just be a result of the trauma in general. If she isn't having headaches that is a great sign. I'd say if all goes well over the next couple of days you may be able to leave soon. I'd like to see her up and moving about so that we can make sure she doesn't have any deficits we haven't been made aware of yet. The wounds themselves are stitched closed so if we sent you with a supply of antibiotics she should heal without any complications."

Daryl nodded, " So I could plan to take her by the end of the week if all goes well?".

Edwards was nodding, "Yes I don't see why not," he paused for a moment as if debating his next statement," I know you declined Shepard's invitation to stay on here at Grady. Are you sure it's the best thing for Beth to take her away from here? She won't be fully recovered for a while and the world out there can be pretty dangerous."

Daryl had to calm himself for a moment before he responded to Edwards. He reminded himself that this man had helped to care for Beth in an attempt to mitigate his anger. He did not appreciate having his ability to care for Beth questioned. He wanted to remind Edwards that none of this would even have happened to Beth if the people at Grady had refrained from taking her from him however, he managed to get a firm grip on his anger before it ran away from him. "I appreciate your concern doc but, Beth is my responsibility and I don't need my decisions second guessed. Specially not in front a her".

Edwards looked suitably chastised and hastened to make amends with the archer," Is there anything I can help you with as your planning to get ready to go?"

Daryl nodded at the man grateful that he had taken the hint to back off second guessing his ability to care for Beth. "Actually Shepard has already offered weapons, food, gas, and a car but, I was thinkin that Beth might appreciate some new clothes to wear when we leave. The weather will be changin soon and her clothes really ain't appropriate for the cold." In reality Daryl didn't ever want to see Beth in the clothes she had been wearing again. She had almost died in those garments. If he had the opportunity he was going to burn them. She deserved a fresh start and a new outfit would be a symbolic way to provide that.

Edwards smiled obviously glad he could be of assistance, "Actually there is a store room of clothing on the floor right below this. I am sure you will be able to find everything you need there. I can ask Melissa to check the sizes on Beth's clothes and then she can help you check the supply."

Daryl nodded gratefully at the doctor, "Thanks that'd be great. When Beth wakes up I'll come get ya to do a check on her and then maybe Melissa can help me?"

"Sure that sounds great, " Doctor Edwards agreed nodding. " Just come find me when your ready." He paused to inspect Beth's chart with the history of all her vital signs and medications before turning to head out of the room.

######

Beth spent the next several days recovering and gaining strength. Daryl had disappeared for a short while, after she had woken up, the day they had discussed plans for returning to the farm. When he had come back he'd had a pair of comfortable sweats, a t-shirt, and a hooded Georgia Tech sweater. She had never been so grateful for clothes and the ability to shed her hospital gown. The clothes Daryl had provided her were comfortable and warm and along with the black converse sneakers they allowed her to finally get out of the hospital bed and move around. It had been slow going at first. She had barely been able to slid off the hospital bed and stand but, Daryl had been right there supporting and encouraging her, and now less than a week later she was walking laps around the hospital corridors in an attempt to gain stamina. As she had grown stronger she had become more resentful of Daryl's ever present hovering. It was as if the man couldn't bear to have her out of his sightline and it was becoming overwhelming. She felt smothered and she needed some space. She couldn't even talk to the people who lived and worked at the hospital without Daryl hovering close by. She couldn't help but, wonder what he was so worried about. Everyone here seemed so nice and cordial to her but, it was almost as if Daryl expected them to pull a gun on her or something. She was currently completing her afternoon laps with Daryl quietly walking beside her, and when she had tried to stop and converse with one of the officers who had politely nodded at her, Daryl had grabbed her arm and gently urged her on with, " Come on girl we ain't got all day. Ya got two more laps and then we can git some dinner afore ya rest some more."

Beth felt like she might scream but, she was really trying to understand why Daryl was being so overprotective. He had told her multiple times how afraid he had been, when he thought he had lost her but, she was fine and his continued anxiety was perplexing. She reigned in her temper however, and decided not to broach the subject of why he was so reluctant to let her talk to the people here at the hospital. Maybe he was afraid she would get too attached and want to stay or something she mused. On that note she turned to him, "So am I cleared to leave in the mornin?"

Daryl continued to scan the hallway in front of them and absently answered ,"Mhhhm," before stopping to observe an interaction between a police officer and one of the people who worked at the hospital. Nothing amiss was happening and he turned his attention back to her," Ya ready to head home? Ya feelin up to it?"

Beth nodded her affirmation, " Yeah I still get a headache if I really focus on something for a while but, Doctor Edwards says that might continue to happen for a while. Otherwise I feel good. Ready ya know".

Daryl turned giving her one of his trademark smirks that passed as a smile, " I am real proud a ya girl. Ya been working really hard and your getting stronger every day."

Beth nodded reaching down to interlace her fingers with Daryl's ," I am ready ta go home. I can't wait to leave in the morning." As Daryl continued to hold her hand instead of pulling away from her Beth marveled at how close they had become. She could remember when Daryl would pull away and shut down from even the hint of physical contact. Now for the most part he accepted it and even on occasion sought it out, and initiated it. Beth felt her heart warm at the thought that she might have helped Daryl to heal even the smallest bit emotionally. He had always seemed so lost to her. Like a little boy that desperately craved love and attention but, was so afraid of rejection that he refused to ask for it. The maternal part of her, that had cared so much for Judy, was draw to Daryl in a small way for that reason. She recognized of course that Daryl was a virile, healthy, male in his prime but, there was something about him, a hint of innocence and vulnerability that made her long to love him. She stopped in her tracks startled by her train of thought. Daryl paused as well and gave her a questioning look before unlacing their fingers and gently placing his hand on the small of her back. He used his hand as a way of urging her forward, "Come on let's go get dinner," he turned to head towards the cafeteria.

Beth shook herself out of her revelry and began to follow Daryl's lead toward the cafeteria but, she was unable to stop her suddenly racing thoughts. Did she love Daryl? Like was she in love with Daryl? Her heart was racing as she contemplated her own question. Up until now she had thought she loved Daryl that same way she loved all of her family but, suddenly she questioned her own understanding of her feelings. Her heart was pounding as she considered her need for him over the last week. They were hardly ever apart and she craved his touch in a way she had never experienced before. She felt calmer and more focused when he was with her. No she decided she was just being a silly school girl. Her feelings for Daryl were simply a result of her accident and how sick and vulnerable she had been feeling. Daryl really was the last family member she had at the moment so it was natural that she felt this way around him. Her feelings were simply a result of the situation and her illness. If she gave it time they would fade and she would realize she loved Daryl the same way she loved Maggie or Glenn. Suddenly she was dragged out of her own head by a sharp tap on her nose, "Huh," she uttered as she focused on Daryl who was facing her staring at her strangely.

She became aware that she was standing in the cafeteria line and it was time to pick her food as Daryl gave her a sharp look, " What's goin on in that head a yours girl? Where ya been?"

He looks worried Beth thought as she struggled to come up with something to say. She certainly wasn't going to tell him she had erroneously been thinking she might be in love with him, " Uhhh just tryin to deciede between," she glanced down quickly to see what the offerings were this evening, " beans and uhhh beans I guess," she stammered. Beth could tell Daryl didn't believe her excuse but, he didn't question it which surprised her. In the past he would accept what she said at face value and leave it at that but, recently he had been calling her on her excuses and demanding to know what she had really been thinking. It showed his progression as he began to take a deeper interest in her real thoughts and feelings and not the façade she might be presenting to the world.

"And?," he cocked his head to the side almost daring her to continue with her façade.

Never one to back down from a challenge she turned her megawatt smile towards him as she chirped out in her best bubbly voice , "beans," and grabbed the plate nearest to her.

As she headed toward the nearest empty table to eat she watched out of the corner of her eye as Daryl shook his head to himself and grabbed his own plate before turning to follow her. She was just close enough to catch him muttering to himself, "damn women's gonna be the death a me," when he thought she wouldn't be able to hear him.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Beth stood staring at herself in the full length mirror in her bathroom, as she waited for Daryl to return from gathering the last of their supplies. Doctor Edwards had just left after completing a final examine, declaring her fit to travel, and handing her two medications with instructions. One was an antibiotic to prevent infection and the other was a mild pain killer for the headaches she was still prone to suffer. Daryl had handed her the clothes barely an hour ago before disappearing to finish his preparations. Now as she stood staring at herself in the mirror she barely recognized the girl staring back at her. She had asked Daryl where the clothes she was wearing had gone to but, he had just grunted at her as he had thrust these into her arms, "here girl wear these". Then he had turned and left and while she had been grateful that she hadn't had to leave the hospital in her sweats and sneakers she missed her cowboy boots. The sweats and sneakers were now in her pack and instead of her trusty cowboy boots she found herself in a black fitted t-shirt, black zip up hooded sweat shirt, black skinny jeans, and sturdy black lace up boots. There was also a matching black leather jacket that was lined with fleece and appeared as if it would be quite warm. But, it was just so dark… she thought to herself as she examined the outfit. Daryl had chosen it she assumed and she was surprised to find that everything fit so well but, did he realize that other colors existed besides black. Gone was her pale yellow polo and beige sweater, and it almost seemed to her that the bright happy girl that had worn them was gone as well. She examined her face and took in the two scars and the healing bullet wound. Coupled with the dark outfit she thought she almost looked….dangerous. The thought made her vaguely uncomfortable and she longed for her bright sunny clothes. Her revelry was interrupted when Daryl swung into the room with a pack slung over his shoulder and wearing new clothes of his own. Black clothes Beth realized as she examined his attire. He was wearing almost a matching copy of her outfit except that instead of a zip up sweat shirt he was wearing a black button up shirt with actual sleeves and he had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

He caught Beth's skeptical look and raised an eyebrow, "What," he came to a halt in front of her.

"Really, " she couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice as she gestured between them, "morbid much? What's with all the black Daryl?"

He shrugged as he made to grab her pack as well, "Camouflage girl the dark colors will help conceal us at night. Plus black shows less dirt than any other color". He faced her, "Ya got a problem with the clothes, " he looked self-conscious for a moment and then asked, "if ya don't like somethin I can see about gettin somethin else, " he raised his thumb to his mouth and chewed on it nervously before peering up at her through his bangs.

Beth's heart strings tugged at the vulnerable look on Daryl's face and she realized his logic made perfect sense even if she found the entirely black attire somewhat depressing. Not wanting to hurt his feelings when he had obviously tried so hard to get her well-fitting and comfortable clothing that was tailored to a specific purpose she deflated and offered him a forced smile, "No your right, your logic makes perfect sense, and everything fits really well actually."

Daryl looked relieved but, still asked, "Ya sure I can ask if….". Beth cut him off when she placed a hand on his forearm.

"No ya were right to pick these clothes and they really are comfortable. Thank you Daryl ya did a great job, I appreciate it, and it was really thoughtful," Beth watched as a genuine smile graced Daryl's visage as a result of her praise.

He turned to head out the door and then turned back to Beth crooking his finger at her, " Well ya comin girl. Let's go home," he swung out the doorway headed left.

As she moved to follow him Beth felt excited energy thrum through her. She was finally moving towards her future with a clear direction and black attire or not she couldn't help but, finally feel hopeful for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Beth found herself jogging to keep up with Daryl who was striding with purpose down a short corridor that she was familiar with. It was one of several that she had traversed during her daily walks to build strength and stamina. Daryl reached the end of the hallway and instead of turning left as they usually did he turned right and paused briefly to open a door. He held the door for Beth and once she had passed through he gestured to her to follow and started down a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairwell he stopped to open a second door which, he motioned Beth through. "Almost there girl", he murmured before walking up a ramp and making another left. Beth entered a hallway she knew she had never been in before but, suddenly an overwhelming sense of déjà vu gripped her and she stopped in her tracks. Her heart was suddenly pounding and her palms began to sweat as she stared down the long hallway out windows overlooking the city of Atlanta. Daryl was halfway down the hallway when he realized Beth was no longer trailing behind him. Beth watched unable to move her feet as he turned and walked back to her.

"Beth," he cajoled softly, "Ya okay girl," he reached out to take her hand but, Beth pulled away and stepped back.

Her breathing was ragged as she looked up at Daryl with anguished blue eyes, "It's the hallway," she choked out.

She watched Daryl's expression falter and turn from carefree exuberance to concern and worry,"Ya gotta give me more than that to go on darlin. What's the hallway, " he questioned reaching out for her and this time successfully making contact. He gently cupped her elbow and pulled her toward him.

Beth couldn't stop her feet from moving forward and she found herself side by side with Daryl as he stared worriedly down into her face. "From my dream… the strange dream I had…it's just unsettling," she looked up at Daryl beseechingly," I've never been in this hallway? Have I?".

Beth wasn't sure what she wanted Daryl's answer to be. Analyzing her feelings she realized she did not want Daryl's affirmation that she had been in this hallway, for whatever reason the thought deeply unsettled her, however something about the hallway was so familiar it perplexed her. She cocked her head slightly to the left and gazed up at Daryl watching the emotions playing out across his visage. She read several including sadness, anger, and finally determination.

Staring down at Beth Daryl read her expression as both perplexed and somewhat fearful. He understood the confusion but, the fear knocked him a little off balance and he realized he was not hiding his own emotions well. Her hesitant question ignited several emotions including sadness for all she had suffered, anger that he hadn't been able to protect her better, and determination that she would never know such fear and pain again. In the space of several seconds he schooled his features and considered how to answer her. Beth either sensed or somehow suspected that something bad had happened to her in this hallway. However, he wasn't going to enlighten her by telling her she had been shot and presumed dead here. Daryl also became aware that even though Beth had lost her memories she was dreaming in some way about what had happened at Grady. Over the last week she had mentioned to him several times that she had been dreaming about a hallway. She had never gone into depth about the dream preferring to gloss over the details, so he hadn't really understood what the dream meant. Now he understood with crystal clarity that she was dreaming about her time at Grady.

He hadn't wanted to take her this way to get to the car afraid of jogging memories he would prefer remain lost forever, but there hadn't been a choice. Shepard had insisted it was the safest and clearest way to the vehicle and Daryl was not willing to risk Beth's safety over the minute possibility that she might remember something. Now he was left wondering if he had made the right choice. He could tell from the tone of Beth's voice and the pleading expression on her face that she wanted to believe she had never been in this hallway. Daryl was afraid she was remembering something but, he was even more afraid to try to ask, thinking that he might possibly invite questions he didn't want to answer.

He hated lying to her in any way and over the last couple of weeks it felt like all he did was lie to her. The thought sickened him since he valued honesty above almost everything else but, Beth's happiness. He would lie if it insured her happiness and he knew the truth would devastate her. He reached out and took her right hand gently in his, intertwining their fingers before pulling her around to face him, " Hey, " he whispered softly gaining her attention," dreams are just dreams darlin they ain't real." He studied the indecision on her face as she stared up at him with her huge blue innocent eyes. "I am not sure why your dreamin about a hallway but, I am sure it has something to do with ya havin a fear a hospitals. Ya told me about that once right," he tried to convey calm through his gaze as he made eye contact with her.

"Maybe…," she uttered softly as she used her left hand to scrap a lock of hair off her face. She gazed around the hallway warily before looking back at him, " it just don't feel like that's what it is. It feels like I should remember somethin about this hallway and try as I might I just don't."

"Nah girl. It's just ya mind runnin away with ya. Come on we're wastin daylight," he gently tugged her right hand, interlacing their fingers, and turned to walk down the remainder of the hallway. Beth didn't fight his lead but, he felt her fingers tighten around his, and he could virtually feel the tension radiating off of her. She didn't say a word however, and when they reached the doorway at the end, and entered the stairwell that would lead to the parking garage he heard her release a shuddering breath. She took a second deep breath as they descended the stairs onto the second level of the parking garage.

Beth allowed Daryl to lead her across the second level deck of the parking garage past several vehicles. Her mind was racing as she tried to decipher why the hallway had unsettled her so badly. She just knew, despite Daryl's reassurances, that there was something she should know about that hallway. She looked up and studied Daryl's determined face as he continued walking, practically dragging her along, as he studied the cars parked in the deck. He was clearly searching for a particular vehicle and she noted right away when his eyes sparked with recognition. He lead her over to a black Dodge Charger that appeared to be in pristine condition. Beth didn't notice the key fob in Daryl's hand until he clicked the unlock button and the cars lights flashed to indicate it was open. He turned to her with a grin, popped the trunk, and gestured towards it as he spoke," Go head and stash your pack but, be sure ta keep your knife on your hip and grab a hand gun too". Beth followed Daryl's instructions checking to ensure her knife was secure in its sheath and grabbing a loaded hand gun from a pocket in her pack. Just to be safe she also stashed some spare ammo in her jacket pocket and rummaged around for a couple of granola bars and bottles of water before she went around to the passenger side of the vehicle. Opening the door she slide in and buckled her safety belt before stashing the granola bars in the door pocket and the bottles of water in the cup holders. Glancing in the rear view mirror she watched as Daryl filled his pockets with weapons and ammunition, before stowing his pack and climbing into the car. He reached across the center console to hand her his crossbow which, she rested on the floor boards between her feet within easy reach if it was needed. Failing to buckle his safety belt Daryl shoved the key into the ignition and cranked the engine which roared to life like the well-oiled machine it was. As the car purred Daryl's smile widened even more, if that were possible, and he turned to Beth pausing to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes before asking, "Ya ready to go home girl?". At his words Beth felt a rush of longing and excitement run through her veins. It felt like they had been running and displaced forever, she longed for a familiar place and the feel of home. She nodded at Daryl unable to stop her own toothy grin as the archer shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the spot. As he turned out of the hospital lot onto a main thoroughfare out of the city Daryl gunned the car's engine and Beth rolled down the widows to enjoy the unseasonably warm December weather. Even in December Georgia could be cold but, the sun was shining and the temperature was well into the 50's. As the warm air whipped through the car's interior Beth turned to watch as Daryl carefully navigated the damaged Atlanta streets weaving his way out of the city. As the wind tousled his too long hair, Beth found herself admiring him, when a thought occurred to her. She was longing for the farm because she wanted to feel home and security but, maybe security and home were no longer a place. Maybe now in this new world they were a person or people. Daryl made Beth feel safe and she had the realization that she would gladly follow Daryl to the ends of the earth because being with him felt like being home. The thought came unbidden and while she realized maybe it should startle her, she decided that even if she had never put words to her feelings, she had viewed Daryl in this way for a long time. The feelings had been there for some time even if she hadn't acknowledged them.

She smiled to herself as she turned back to watching the passing scenery, humming a tune to one of her favorite songs, as she contemplated how good life was at the moment. Just a short time ago she had been in the hospital severely injured, and before that they had been on the run with little to no supplies, and no destination in mind. Now she was healing and well on her way to recovery, they had packs full or supplies and weapons, and a clear destination in mind. Beth couldn't help but muse that life was really looking up right now.

Several hours later Beth discovered that Dary's assertion that they were within a day's drive of the farm was correct. They had been driving in companionable silence for several hours when she became aware that the landscape was becoming more and more familiar. Beth watched as Daryl checked the gas gauge in the car as they neared the outskirts of Preston. The farm was only about fifteen miles outside the town in Webster County. "Cars got bout half a tank," Daryl noted ,"I'd like to stop in town and see bout siphonin some more. We should have a full tank in case we gotta run."

Beth nodded, "Sounds like a good plan. I was thinkin we might wanna scout for some supplies too. It's still early, can't imagine it's any later than noon or maybe one o'clock."

Beth watched as Daryl squinted to examine the sun high in the sky as they rolled into the desolate small town," Guess that's bout right," he grunted. Beth watched as Daryl rolled to a stop in front of Harvey's Supermarket a small grocery store that at one time had been run by Winn Dixie. The parking lot had several cars in it but, there didn't appear to be any people either alive or dead. Daryl turned to Beth before exiting the car," Ya alright? Ya gonna be okay ta do this?".

Beth knew Daryl was referring to her headaches but, even she was surprised to realize her head felt great and there wasn't even a twinge of discomfort. Checking her weapons she turned to Daryl as she made to exit the vehicle," Actually I feel great," at his skeptical look she tapped her temple, "really not even a twinge." She grinned at Daryl as she examined his serious expression. She could she him calculating the risk. Should they gather fuel and supplies or just continue on to the farm. "Really Daryl I feel good. We need to get fuel and if there is any food left in that grocery store we're gonna need it." She knew she'd won when Daryl opened the trunk and reached in to retrieve several fuel cans.

He instructed her to keep watch as he went about collecting as much fuel as possible from the abandoned vehicles. As it turned out they hit the jackpot and were able to fill the Charger and collect three full extra cans of fuel. Daryl still cautioned her though as they approached the front doors of the grocery store," Stay close and don't wander away from me ya hear girl," he reached up to knock loudly on the door with the butt of his pistol several times as he turned to Beth. She nodded and continued to scan the parking lot for threats as Daryl surveyed the inside of the store. When after several minutes no walkers appeared he eased open the door and tapped Beth on the shoulder. She slipped in behind Daryl and turned to him as he held up a finger to his lips and headed towards the cash registers. Dropping behind one of the registers Daryl searched around until he found several paper grocery bags, which he handed to Beth as he quickly retrieved a random shopping cart that had been left in the front of the store. While Daryl retrieved the cart Beth glanced around the store taking a quick inventory. The doors had previously been forced open so Beth assumed the store had already been looted. She hadn't been sure what they would find inside but, she was pleasantly surprised to find most of the shelves still had a fair amount of food on them.

Beth and Daryl moved quietly through the store collecting as many nonperishable and canned goods as possible while trying to avoid the perishable sections as much as possible. Most of the perishable foods had long since rotted and petrified but, the odors of rotten meat and spoiled vegetables still lingered near certain sections of the store. Less than thirty minutes later their luck had held as they loaded the car full of nonperishable food items and hygiene supplies. Beth had even found luxury items like soap, shampoo, conditioner, hair brushes, tooth brushes, and tooth paste. She had squealed quietly in delight when she had found sticks of Degree deodorant and bottles of Jergens intense moisture body lotion. Daryl had just rolled his eyes at her but, she had gathered all five sticks of deodorant and eight bottles of lotion and dumped them into one of the paper bags. She hoped they would be at the farm for a while so she was going to need those items. Daryl slammed the trunk and they both climbed into the Charger before beginning the short trip to the farm.

Beth didn't realize that she was nervous until they turned down the long gravel driveway leading to the house. She wasn't sure what she expected but, as her stomach flipped she began to worry that that house would be burned down, the yard would be full of walkers, or the house would be uninhabitable for a myriad of other reasons. However, as the house came into view she let out a ragged breath she wasn't even aware that she had been holding. The barn was completely destroyed having burned down the night they had fled all those months ago and next to the barn Beth could make out the burned out shell of Dale's motorhome. Beth's stomach clenched as she thought about Jimmy but, she quickly shoved her feelings aside recognizing that now was not the time to grieve. There were one or two walkers stumbling around the front yard but, the main farmhouse stood tall and picturesque against the fading afternoon light. Several of the outbuildings that dotted the landscape behind the farmhouse were also intact. As they climbed out of the car Daryl lifted his finger to his lips before quietly closing the car door. Beth gripped the handle of her knife as Daryl raised his crossbow and quickly dispatched the two walkers stumbling around the yard. He quietly crept up the front steps and motioned for Beth to follow. He stopped at the front door and rapped loudly on the doorframe. After a moment of silence he motioned for Beth to wait as he swung the door open. The house greeted them with empty silence and as they proceeded to clear it room by room there were no unexpected surprises. As they finally clambered down the staircase from the second floor they paused in the foyer and took a moment to absorb the gravity of the situation. The last time they had been in this house they had been fleeing for their lives. The general disarray around them attested to that. Surprisingly they had noted that it didn't appear as if any other living souls had set foot in the farmhouse since they had vacated it. Beth had found the food stores intact and nothing appeared to be out of place that they had been responsible for. Beth turned and took in a family photo still standing tall on the fireplace mantel in the living room to the left of the foyer. She could make out her mother and father, Maggie, Shawn, and herself decked out in their holiday finery standing around a majestic Christmas tree, every last one of them grinning from ear to ear. The photo had been taken the Christmas before the turn. Beth felt the magnitude of all of her losses as they hit her all at once. Her mom and Shawn, all the folks who had fallen at the farm when they had fled, at the prison when they had claimed it, her father, and who knew where Maggie was. The weight felt as if it was suffocating her.

Sensing Beth's distress Daryl stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned seeking the comfort of his chest as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close. She rested her cheek against his broad chest, taking deep shuddering breaths, and fighting down the suffocating emotions. Her temple began to throb as Daryl's right hand began to stroke her back and hair. After giving her a moment he pulled back in order to tip her chin up gently so that she was forced to meet his eyes," What's wrong darling," he questioned gently in his low rumbling voice.

Beth struggled to put words to her emotions," It just feels like I am bein crushed beneath the weight of all of our loss I guess," it came out as almost a whisper and she struggled to meet Daryl's eyes.

"Oh darling," he crooned pulling her close again and tucking her head under his chin. She shuddered for a moment before he continued, " ya can't think like that girl. Ya can choose to focus on the negative and all the loss and let it drown ya or ya can choose ta focus on all the good memories and let them give ya the strength ta continue forward."

Beth considered Daryl's words and knew he was right. However, the irony of the statement didn't go unnoticed. She allowed Daryl's embrace to lend her strength for a moment before she chuckled softly and pulled away to look up at him. He meet her stare and canted his head to the side," didn't know I was so funny girl."

"You aren't," she offered softly, "but I do kinda find it a little amusing that you're the one offering the encouragement now. I guess we've kinda come full circle now huh," she winced slightly as she finished.

Perceptive as always Daryl questioned,"Ya head hurt girl," as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of her pain meds," here," he handed her two pills and a bottle of water.

She nodded and accepted the pills swallowing them with a large amount of water. "We have come full circle," Daryl acknowledged before continuing, " in more ways than one. I promise ya Beth I am gonna make this a real home. Your gonna be happy here. I'll make sure a it," he finished.

Beth could read the genuine emotion on Daryl's face as he made his promise. She knew that Daryl would keep his promise even if it killed him. Taking a deep breath she took a moment to inventory in her mind all of her happy memories of the farmhouse. Feeling buoyed by them she decided to think of herself as iron forged in fire. All of her happy memories fueled the fire and made her stronger, allowing her to grow, and become who she was meant to be. Feeling strong and hopeful she smiled up at Daryl," thank you," she offered softly.

At his silent question she continued, "for helpin me to see who I am and who I am meant to be."

" I aint done nothin important girl," he murmured, "ya done all the hard work. It just proves how strong ya really are. I think ya don't know it yet but, someday ya will." He turned to head down the steps to collect their supplies from the Charger. As Beth watched his retreating back she marveled at how Daryl saw her. He believed that she was strong and capable even when she didn't believe it herself. Starting down the stairs in order to help unload the supplies she considered that she was still a work in progress and far from who she was meant to be but, with Daryl's help she knew that eventually she would achieve the finished product. Until she could believe in her own strength she would pull from the knowledge that Daryl believed she was strong. She wouldn't let him down, failure could never be an option.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

The first night at the farm house Beth unpacked her supplies in her old bedroom without considering that she might have other options. The large three story house actually had five bedrooms but, Beth had gravitated towards her old room without any thought to do otherwise. It wasn't until Daryl claimed the master bedroom on the main floor that Beth considered that she might have options. However, with Daryl choosing the only bedroom on the main floor her only option was to sleep alone on the second level of the house. She wasn't afraid to sleep alone but, she didn't like the idea of being so far away from Daryl. Unfortunately the archer had no such reservations and he appeared to happily settle into the main floor room.

Beth however, found her first night back in her childhood home unsettling for many reasons. The first of course were the memories that assaulted her simply from residing in the dwelling. She pushed past those feelings by focusing on all the happy memories and drawing strength from her family ties to the Greene homestead. She knew her father would be very happy that a Greene was once more in residence at the family farm. The second difficulty she faced was the sheer quiet of the house itself. With just her and Daryl the atmosphere was relaxed but, quiet enough to hear a pin drop most of the time. Daryl was not known for being verbose and Beth had grown accustom to being around other people in close quarters, first at the prison and later at the hospital. She realized however, that she had come to value quiet and solitude, and comforted herself with the knowledge that Daryl was really only downstairs from her. The third problem Beth found herself contemplating was her actual proximity to Daryl. During her time at the hospital she had become accustom to having Daryl close to her at all times, even napping with her on the bed at times. While she had chafed at his hovering at Grady she now found herself missing the closeness they had shared. She laughed at herself for being fickle but, her amusement did not help her to fall asleep.

After lying in her bed for several hours she finally gave up on the idea of sleep and padded downstairs to see about finding a drink. She peeked in through the open door of the master bedroom but, instead of finding Daryl fast asleep she found only an empty rumpled bed. She called softly to him and received no reply which prompted her to stop and assess the situation. It only took her a moment to decide Daryl would have sought refuge from his own sleeplessness on the front porch. She opened the front door as quietly as she was able, to find the archer smoking and staring out across the pastures, while sitting on the top step of the porch. Beth wasn't sure what alerted Daryl to her presence since she was sure she hadn't made a sound but, without turning around he questioned," what are ya doin awake girl?".

She sighed before stepping through the doorway and out onto the porch, " Couldn't sleep. You?".

He turned toward her then in an unhurried manner and took in her pajama clad body with a quick visual assessment, "Ya should go back inside. It ain't very warm out here and ya ain't dressed for the cold. I don't need ya getting sick next."

Beth huffed in frustration," I ain't a child and I don't need ya tellin me what ta do or what ta wear," she softened her tone," I couldn't sleep all alone upstairs," she trailed off unsure of what to say next and despising the neediness she heard in her own voice. She didn't pause though as she continued to Daryl and eased herself down next to him on the porch step.

She had no sooner sat down and registered the chilly temperatures exacerbated by the cold wood of the porch step before Daryl stood up, and headed towards the front door. Beth turned to stare at him in shock thinking that he was actually going to leave her all alone on the front steps for defying his directive. However, he returned just a moment later with a quilted blanket which, he quickly wrapped around her shoulders. "There ya stubborn girl," he gripped before settling back down next to her, "sometimes I don't believe ya got any sense".

Taking no offense Beth laughed softly before replying, "Says the man who stole my horse on this very homestead and while makin off with her, managed to get impaled by his own arrow after gettin thrown down a hillside. Oh wait, "Beth quipped," it gets better then he staggers back to said homestead without my horse, who was never to be seen again, lookin so much like a walker that he damn near gets his brains blown out."

Daryl snickered at her good naturedly, "Watch ya mouth girl and I didn't steal her I was just borrowin her. How was I supposed ta know she was so damn skittish. Besides I am pretty sure I got the worst end of that bargain," he smirked at her before bumping her shoulder lightly with his own.

Beth smiled before snuggling deeper in the warm blanket and sidling closer to Daryl. Without hesitation she leaned her head on his shoulder before admitting, " I miss her so bad sometimes. I know it seems silly to miss a horse when I have every reason to miss people instead but, I loved her. I was never good with people and she was like my best friend. She listened to me when I wanted to rant about Maggie or Shawn or talk about somethin that happened to me at school. When I rode her I felt free ya know. Like nothin could touch me. Do ya think she's okay out there," she questioned sadly while peeking up at Daryl with wide tear filled eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer before chuckling softly, " I have no doubt that horse is still out there somewhere Beth. She was too ornery ta die. She's probably runnin free havin the time a her life".

"I hope so," she agreed before turning her attention to the stars twinkling brightly in the clear sky as the conversation lulled. As Daryl held her close she felt her body relaxing as it was lulled into sleep. Her last thought was a visual of Nelly running free and happy across the Georgia plains as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Beth awoke the next morning to find herself in her own bed on the second floor of the farm house, with the sun shining brightly through her bedroom window. She had no recollection of getting to bed and had to assume Daryl carried her upstairs after she had fallen asleep. He didn't mention it at breakfast so neither did she, and shortly after finishing their meal Daryl put her to work. They spent the next three weeks working non -stop to fortify the homestead. Daryl pushed himself relentlessly and expected Beth to pitch in as well. They boarded up all of the first floor windows, fortified the basement with supplies, and reinforced the basement door from the inside. Daryl insisted they stash a weeks' worth of food and water on the second floor as well and he also fortified the door that marked the entrance into the upstairs hallway. As a precaution he created several escape routes out of the basement and the second floor. After the house was prepared he moved with single minded determination to the rest of the property. He fenced off a one acre section of property around the house itself with six by eight posts and multiple strands of barbed wire. Daryl had found the supplies at the local feed store while on a run and had commandeered the feed stores flatbed truck to bring the supplies back to the farm . Digging the holes by hand had been hell but, Daryl had accomplished the task in just a week. He had run five strands of barbed wire and then he had hung noise makers all along the sections of fence. Beth was convinced nothing could slip past the fence without alerting every living being still alive for a ten mile radius. But, Daryl hadn't been satisfied with just the fence and he had moved on to digging trenches, with the farms backhoe, around both the inner fence and later the outside fence surrounding the farm. Every day during his perimeter checks he would check the pits and put down any walkers that had managed to tumble into the traps.

Finally after the third week of exhausting work Beth sensed that the archer was finally satisfied with his fortifications. She couldn't have been more relieved as every muscle she had ached with fatigue and she wasn't sure she was up to even heating a can of soup for dinner. They spent their fourth and fifth weeks at the farm resting and preparing for spring by discussing their plans for the farm. Beth was completely healed by that point and Daryl had long ago removed the stiches from her wounds. Her headaches were rare and when they did occur she could take Tylenol or any other normal over the counter pain reliever to make them bearable. It was during this lull in activity, while they were preparing for spring planting, that Beth found herself analyzing her relationship with Daryl and the changes she recognized in him. As they had transformed the homestead into a safe haven Daryl had relaxed and Beth had found that they developed a comfortable routine. She prepared the meals, kept the house clean, washed the laundry, and provided entertainment through music and also through reading aloud from the large collection of books available. Daryl completed perimeter checks, maintained the house and outbuildings, worked on the car and flatbed truck, and cleaned the weapons. He also continued Beth's training taking her hunting, continuing to develop her tracking skills, and adding self-defense and offensive tactics to her training regime. Beth enjoyed the time she spent with Daryl and she felt empowered by his support. He was certainly protective but, he encouraged her to learn to take care of herself, and he continued to remind her that she was strong and capable. Through his tutelage she began to develop confidence and a new awareness of her power as both a women and a hunter. She was no longer a scared little girl and she wouldn't hesitate to protect herself or Daryl.

Daryl watched Beth flourish at the farm as she became acquainted with her own inner strength and he marveled at the warrior she was becoming. He recognized in Beth the hallmarks of a great leader and a strong protector. She was loyal, honorable, faithful, discerning, and had an inner core of steal. She never gave up when she was attempting to master a task and she never complained. She always focused on the positives and drove through the pain and discomfort while rallying those around her. She became the center of Daryl's world and the light in his murky existence. Daryl admired Beth in a way he had never imagined possible and he mused that he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she requested he do so. Her genuine goodness made him feel safe for the first time in his life and he found himself opening up to her without fear of judgement or ridicule. They spent many nights out on the porch or sitting in the living room talking about their lives before the turn. Beth talked about how she had always been the sheltered baby of the family and how she hadn't come to resent that until after they had arrived at the prison. She admitted to Daryl that while she had loved Judith she resented the fact that she had been seen as nothing more than a glorified babysitter. She told Daryl that she had asked her father, Maggie, and Rick on several occasions to train her to protect herself but, they had all refused telling her that she didn't need to be bothered since they would protect her. Daryl had been surprised to learn that Beth had been refused training. He hadn't even known that she asked but, looking back in hindsight he realized that their family had always mistakenly viewed Beth as a delicate lily. They didn't recognize her for the thorny rose she was capable of being. Daryl didn't allow Beth to dwell on her confession, instead he reminded her how strong and capable she had become, and he listened as she confessed her hopes and dreams for the future.

For the first time Daryl found himself telling someone about his childhood and what it had been like to grow up with an alcoholic abusive father, a drunk neglectful mother, and Merle for an older brother. One evening when Beth had been feeling particularly down about her scars Daryl had chosen to show her his own. He had told her that her scars were marks of strength not weakness and then he had asked her if she thought he was weak. When she had responded that he was the strongest person she knew he had stood up, slipped his black t-shirt over his head, and turned his back to her. She had been unable to hide her initial gasp at seeing the physical evidence of his abusive past but, in true Beth fashion she had chosen the right thing to say in the moment. Instead of offering pity or placating him by telling him how he had overcome his past she had simply stated that she had a lot of scars to acquire if she was going to become as strong as him. Her nonchalant and straightforward statement had put Daryl at ease and her ability to respond as if he had showed her nothing more significant than a hangnail gave him the confidence to confess some of his own inner demons. He told Beth about how he had never felt like he truly belonged to their family. He knew they needed him to survive but, he had never been sure that they had wanted him. He acknowledged that Rick was like a brother to him but, he had always felt as if the others could take him or leave him unless they needed something from him. His own insecurities had fed his suspicions of their motives and he admitted that he had often isolated himself because of his fear of rejection. When Beth had responded that sometimes it was less painful to not know then to be rejected Daryl had agreed, and had been unable to keep his thoughts from wondering to their family's betrayal. Daryl reflected that is was certainly better for Beth not to know that their family had abandon them, as the knowing would be far more painful for her than the uncertainty of not knowing where they were. As the bond between Daryl and Beth strengthened Daryl found himself seeking out reasons to physically touch Beth. He would touch her shoulder as he passed by her, wrap an arm around her when they were sitting and talking, take her hand when they were walking through the woods, or stand behind her to adjust her stance while teaching her to shoot or fight. He found himself craving her touch as well, feeling the most a peace with himself and the world when she brushed his too long hair out of his eyes, stroke his hand with her fingers during quiet moments, or casually touched his shoulder or forearm in reassurance as she moved by him. Daryl had never before craved human contact the way he did Beth's touch, and while that scared him he desired it too much to put space between them. Daryl knew he was walking a dangerous line with Beth even if she didn't realize it. They were all alone at the farm and they were becoming closer by the day. He recognized that while Beth might not realize it herself, she interacted with him as one might a significant other. The line between friendship and something more was blurring more by the day. Daryl knew that as the older more mature individual he should put a stop to it. There could never be anything more between him and Beth. He was too old for her, she was too good for him, and he refused to take advantage of her youth and innocence. But, in the end he was weak and he wasn't willing to give up the first truly emotionally intimate relationship he had ever had. He needed Beth in a way he had never needed another individual and he promised himself that if it ever came down to it he would stop Beth before any lines were crossed, and their relationship was damaged irreparably.

Daryl and Beth's peaceful but, fragile existence was shattered in mid-March twelve weeks after they arrived at the Greene farm. It wasn't walkers, or a natural disaster, or even other humans that caused an irreversible life changing shift in their relationship dynamic. It was instead a simple dream, one that Beth had been having since she woke up at Grady, and one that was destined to shatter her and, make her question everything she thought she had ever known.

Beth had been having the dream at least three times a week since she had awoken at Grady but, each and every time she started down the hospital hallway she was stopped by the strangely familiar voice. Then she found herself jolted awake as the fog filled her mouth and lungs. However, in mid-March the dream shifted and morphed and finally Beth was able to experience it to completion. She had fallen asleep reading her tattered and worn copy of Little Women, one of her favorite novels, when she once more found herself standing in the long hospital corridor, bright florescent lights illuminating the stark hallway, as she starred out over the city of Atlanta. Turning one hundred and eighty degrees she found herself in the same hallway that she had recognized while leaving Grady Memorial. The hallway she had asked Daryl about, and at the end was the exit door leading into the parking deck. Without thought she began to traverse the hallway heading towards the exit while her sneakers squeaked with each step. The sound echoed off the stark walls and as she drew closer she waited for the familiar fog to begin creeping in under the exit door. She waited for the familiar voice to tell her she wasn't ready yet, and she waited to wake up panting and out of breath from the strange but, repetitive dream. Even while asleep she recognized the pattern and she wasn't afraid. She knew how this would end after all and there was no reason to be afraid.

But this time as she neared the end of the hallway she didn't hear the voice, nothing stopped her from continuing towards the exit, and no fog appeared underneath the door. Startled she continued forward her footsteps continuing to echo in the empty space and as she neared the door she hesitated. She fortified herself and with only slight hesitation she reached out with a trembling hand to grasp the doors handle. She pushed the handle down and was about to pull the door open when the sound of another door slamming behind her startled her into turning around. She glanced back down the hallway expecting to see it empty but, she was shocked to see people instead. She was shocked to see herself standing at the end of the hallway holding the arms of a wheel chair in which Carol was seated. She was surrounded by people she didn't recognize many of whom were in police uniforms and a women appeared to be the leader. Closer to her she saw her family Daryl, Rick, Tyreese, Sasha and two police officers she was very familiar with Licari and Shepard. Frozen she watched as Daryl escorted one of the police officers forward to retrieve Carol. Then she watched as she was exchanged for the second officer. She was greeted by Rick and Daryl and then as they turned to leave she watched as the leader demanded that Noah be returned to her. She watched herself as she stepped forward to challenge the leader and she observed in shock as she stabbed her in the shoulder with a pair of surgical scissors. Why would she make such an illogical choice? What could she possibly be hoping to achieve? In disbelief she watched as the women raised a gun and she was shot in the forehead crumpling to the ground. She saw Daryl's face crumple in anguish as he leapt forward to shot the women straight through the head and she watched with a pounding heart as Daryl knelt beside her still body with tears streaking down his face. He gathered her close as he sobbed and rocked her limp body as Carol tried to soothe him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, " the word echoed through the hallway and Beth looked around frantically to see where it was coming from. With dawning horror she realized the word was coming from her own mouth as she whispered it over and over in a chilling mantra. She was staring at her own bloody face a bullet hole clearly visible in her forehead when she raised a trembling hand to touch the scar above her left eye. It was then that the memories came flickering in fast forward, clicking information together like puzzle pieces, and allowing her to understand the scene she had just watched play out in front of her. It was also then that the screaming started, anguished, and nonsensical, as Beth's legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed to the floor.

Beth shot awake in her bed, midnight moonlight filtering in through her bedroom windows, still screaming as if she was being chased by hell hounds. She vaguely made out the sound of Daryl's frantic footsteps on the stairs as he called her name over and over in blind panic. She was still screaming when he burst through her bedroom door, crossbow in hand, to find her clutching her bedspread in an empty room. After a quick survey of the room Daryl realized that she wasn't being attacked and he turned his attention from the potential threat to Beth herself.

"Beth," he had his hands out in a non-threatening manner as he approached her similar to how he might approach a wounded animal. She couldn't seem to stop the sounds making their way out of her mouth as she realized with startling clarity that she had been shot and grievously wounded in a manner other than the one Daryl had explained to her when she woke up at Grady. It was just a dream but, somehow she recognized that the dream was the truth about what had really happened to her and Daryl's rendition was just a story. All of her memories of being kidnapped and her time a Grady flooded back to her with the awareness of how she had really been injured, and she couldn't seem to get a handle on the emotions ricocheting through her. She felt like she was flying apart into a million tiny pieces and there was nothing to hold her together. "Beth," she heard his quiet plea again and before she could register her own reaction she was flinging herself towards his voice. He caught her pulling her so close she was on his lap as he eased himself onto her bed. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt, as his arms wrapped securely around her. As she sobbed hysterically she felt as if his arms were the only thing holding together the millions of tiny pieces that were her shattered soul.

Daryl's chin rested against the top of her head as he rocked her gently, crooning nonsensically to her in an attempt to calm her hysterical sobbing. " Shush darling…Shush. It's gonna be alright. I got ya,"Daryl continued to murmur over and over until Beth was finally able to register some of his words.

Sucking in a much needed breath she latched onto his assertion that it was going to be alright as she sobbed out," It's not alright. She shot me…Dawn shot me. I died didn't I. I was dead, don't lie to me anymore," before devolving into hysterics again.

At her words Beth felt Daryl freeze for several moments before he resumed his shushing and rocking. When she had finally calmed to quiet shuddering sobs instead of full on hysterics he murmured, "Ya remember then," with defeated resignation.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

" Yah I remember," she whispered hoarsely against the crook of his neck. "Daryl what the hell happened after I was kidnapped," she asked pulling away from him.

Daryl adjusted himself leaning back against the headboard of Beth's bed. He pulled her with him and then turned her so that she was sitting between his legs. She leaned back against his chest but, tilted her head up so that she could see his face. Daryl took a deep breath and felt the weight of all of his recent deception. He knew Beth was going to be angry and hurt and he castigated himself for not telling her the truth to begin with. He had wanted to save her pain but, in the end he realized he was causing her even more pain and distress, as his deception was going to compound her anguish. When he didn't reply to her question immediately Beth reached out and took his hand in hers threading their fingers together. Quietly she whispered, "Just tell me… please. I need to know the truth Daryl. No more lies. No more trying to protect me or shelter me or whatever, it is that you were doing. You keep tellin me I am strong so show me ya believe that and just tell me what happened after they took me."

Daryl looked down at their joined hands and then back to Beth's face searching for the words to begin. He fought a brief internal battle and then decided that if he was going to tell Beth the truth he was going to tell her everything. " I am not sure where ta start, " he offered , " but I suppose if I am gonna tell ya the truth I am gonna tell ya the whole of it." He paused for a moment to fortify himself since he still found it difficult to talk about his emotions even with Beth, and he felt like this confession was going to strip him bare to his soul.

He realized Beth could sense his discomfort but, she remained still and quiet waiting for him to begin. "I heard ya screamin when I came out onto the front porch of the funeral home, " he started. " I ran around the side of the house but, I guess they already had ya by then."

She nodded and interjected, " I was fightin off some walkers and I didn't see them at first. By the time I did it was too late. There were two officers and the one, Gorman, he grabbed me from behind and twisted my arms back so I couldn't fight back. He sprained my wrist in the process and later thought I owed him for saving my life, " she huffed in anger. "When I kept fightin them the second officer punched me in the face. I think he was trying to knock me out. Didn't work but, they still managed to get me in that trunk," she shuddered at the memory.

Beth felt Daryl's muscles tighten in anger before he nodded and continued, " I saw your pack on the ground and the car was just gettin ready to drive off. I was screamin your name….but they didn't stop."

Beth nodded," I heard ya yellin for me but, I couldn't get outta that trunk."

" I followed the car," the hunter confessed, "ran after it for as long as I could until I came ta a fork in the road," Daryl saw the surprise on Beth's face. Had she really thought he would just let her go he wondered, " I was tryin ta decide which way to go when a group a guys found me. They called themselves the claimers and there were too many a them to win any kinda fight. They wanted me ta join them so I had too even though it stopped me from followin you right away." Daryl looked down in shame still unable to believe he had been with that group even if it was just for a short time.

Beth reached out to stroke his cheek gently," Ya did what ya had ta do ta stay alive Daryl. I don't blame ya for that. I would rather ya did that and stayed alive them ended up dead. Were they real bad," she questioned.

He nodded remembering Joe and his group, "They had a code but, like most criminals it weren't honorable. I did what I had ta in order to stay alive and I was always lookin for a way out. Turns out maybe fate was guidin me all along, cuz they were trackin a guy who had killed one of their group. I figured while they were busy dealin with him I would sneak off. Never got the chance ta though, " he brought his thumb to his mouth ready to chew but, Beth gently reached up and directed his hand back to his lap. He continued, "The man they was trackin turned out ta be Rick. He told me later what happened and it weren't his fault but, Joe didn't want ta hear no explanation. Rick had Michonne and Carl with him and with my help we fought them off."

Beth understood what Daryl was insinuating with his explanation. It was clear to her that the claimers were dead and she couldn't bring herself to be sorry if it meant Daryl, Rick, Michonne, and Carl were safe. Being at Grady had taught her some hard lessons and she understood that sometimes the choice was to kill or be killed. Beth listened patiently as Daryl continued weaving together the story of what had happened while she was separated from the group. He explained that Terminus was no sanctuary but, instead a trap created by cannibals. He told Beth about finding the others in the train car and having to confess that he had lost her. She had watched true pain flash across his features at that point. He told her about Carol rescuing them and the trek through the woods that had led to the church. He explained to Beth that he had followed Carol when she was trying to leave and that while talking to her he saw the black car with the cross, like the one that had taken her. His face had hardened at that point in the story as he had told her about following the car to Atlanta and all that had happened while there including loosing Carol and finding Noah.

Beth had interjected at that point filling Daryl in on Grady and what had happened to her up until Noah's successful escape. She had watched Daryl's face as pain, anger, and regret flashed across his features at different parts of her story. She had also seen pride at some points like when she told him about feeding Gorman to his victim turned walker. Daryl had then continued by telling Beth about how he had gone back to the church to get the others and found that they had been ambushed by the survivors of Terminus. He had dispassionately relayed that Rick had taken care of them and that plans had been made to go to Grady to rescue her.

Once Daryl had explained Rick's plan to Beth she held up a hand to stop him. Beth was able to piece together what had happened after Rick and the group had arrived at the hospital. She remembered the events of the hallway up until she stabbed Dawn with the surgical scissors but, there was information she needed to know. She struggled with herself questioning whether she should really ask but, unable to stop herself. Her gut twisted as she clutched Daryl's hand and pulled it closer to her. She looked down absently stroking the rough skin of his thumbs cuticle before choking out, "Daryl I know who was in the hallway when you were rescuing Carol and I. Daryl where was Maggie," she looked up to see anger flash across Daryl's face.

He shook his head before meeting her eyes, "does it matter"? At her look of disbelief and frustration he continued, "after," he cleared his throat pausing for a moment, "after ya was shot we all thought ya were dead. I was cryin and clutchin ya, " he sighed raggedly running a hand through his long hair, "Carol she was tryin ta get me ta pull it together but, it wasn't til Rick tried ta take ya from me that I could even stand up. I wasn't gonna let you go and he was insistin that we had to leave so that meant I had ta carry ya. I followed everyone down the stairs. I wasn't even sure where I was goin or what I was doin but, I followed em cuz they told me to. When we got ta the bottom and went outside the rest a the group met us there. Maggie started screamin then and it drew a herd. Everyone was tryin to get away, I was too tired of fightin, and thinkin a givin up, when ya said my name and I realized ya were alive. I had ta decide to follow them or get ya help. Ya know what my decision was," he trailed off to study her face before reaching out to cup her chin in his large calloused palm. " I wasn't gonna let ya down again Beth. I had ta choose between you or the group and I choose you," his eyes bore into hers with the intensity of his regard.

Beth could read in Daryl's expression all of the unsaid things he was implying. He had been ready to give up, he hadn't because of her, he had let the group leave him for dead, they had thought she was dead as well, and suddenly all of Daryl's behavior at the hospital began to make sense. He had been angry she realized. Their family had left them, abandoned them when they truly needed them, and hadn't come back to find out what had happened to them. She could forgive them for herself, after all they had thought she was already dead. But, she could never forgive them for abandoning Daryl, he already had enough abandonment issues as it was. To be left for dead by their family was unforgivable in her eyes. While Beth was finally able to make sense of Daryl's behavior he still hadn't answered her questions about Maggie.

"Daryl," she asked more forcefully, "why was Maggie in the courtyard? Why wasn't she upstairs with you and Rick," she watched Daryl's face as she waited for a response. She saw the distress as he fought with what to tell her. Instinctively Beth knew that his response was going to be painful. Gathering herself together she moved from his lap and released his hand. Kneeling on her bed before him she clutched her hands in her own lap before demanding somewhat shrilly, " damn it Daryl Dixon stop lying ta me and hiding things from me. Where the hell was my damn sister while you and Rick where playing at being heroes. Where the fuck was my only living blood relative while I was missing," she trailed off breathing heavily due to her outburst. Her heart was pounding and she hadn't missed the pain that had flashed across Daryl's face when she accused him of playing the hero.

He swallowed audibly before whispering, "she was headed ta Washington D.C. with Glenn, Abraham, Tara, Rosita, and Eugene."

"Washington D.C.," Beth found she was shaking her head in disbelief, "why the hell was she going to Washington D.C.?"

Daryl nervously raised his thumb to his mouth and this time Beth didn't stop him. As he peeked at her through his too long bangs he admitted, "Eugene said he knew a cure. One that would reverse this whole mess. So they were headed ta D.C. to pursue it. Abraham insisted they go right away, that it couldn't wait, and Maggie and Glenn went with em. I don't know why they came back when they did."

There was dead silence in the still dark room as Beth absorbed Daryl's confession. Carefully, quietly she moved off the bed and headed for the window that overlooked the houses front yard. When she reached the window ledged she turned to find Daryl worriedly watching her from his seat on her bed. As she stared at his worried expression she began to shake, violent tremors that rocked her whole frame, but, it wasn't until she began to laugh hysterically that Daryl moved. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way toward her as he uttered her name softly , "Beth."

He hadn't made it two steps before she held up her hand sharply to stop him her face twisting with self-deprecation, " You must think I am so stupid. That I am such a stupid little girl. God I am , " she muttered with self-loathing. She began to pace, "Stupid, innocent, little Beth Greene who never sees the way it really is only the way she wants it to be." Daryl started at her statement and again made a move toward her but, she stepped back effectively stopping him with her body language. She laughed harshly again, "Did ya get a good laugh every time I talked about finding them? Finding the family that couldn't give two shits about either one of us. The family that left us for dead. The family that thought it was more important to chase a cure for the zombie apocalypse than to find her own damn sister. Did ya," she spit out vehemently.

Daryl bristled at Beth's statement, "It weren't like that, "he denied trying to move closer to her again.

"It wasn't, "she shrieked clenching her hands into fists," If it wasn't like that Daryl why in the hell have you been lying to me for the last three months? Why didn't you just tell me the truth damn it." She turned on him then with the full force of her anger, "Ya didn't think I could handle it. Ya don't think I am strong enough. That's it isn't it. Ya still see me as that weak little girl from the prison. All your talk about me being strong and capable, it's just bull shit. You obviously don't believe it."

Beth's accusations weakened Daryl's control over his own emotions. He had months of guilt stored up in his soul from lying to Beth when he knew it was wrong. To have her call him out on his lies fed his anger at himself and his insecurities over his ability to handle this situation correctly. He had only been trying to protect her but, the infuriating women couldn't see that. He didn't see Beth as weak she was one of the strongest people he knew. Far stronger than himself in fact but, he had thought he was doing the right thing. Looking back in hindsight he realized he had made the wrong choice but, having Beth rub it in his face wasn't helping him to respond rationally. In the back of his mind he knew that she was hurt and that he should be trying to diffuse her anger and pain but, his own anger took over before he could respond rationally. Instead of diffusing the situation he shot back, " Well maybe if you weren't actin like an emotional little girl right now I might consider treatin ya like a grown ass women."

"An emotional little girl, " Beth hissed as her expression turned as cold as ice," how dare you say that to me right now."

Daryl realized his mistake the minute the words left his mouth but, he was unable to call them back. As Beth responded he watched as all emotion drained from her expression and it became hard and unyielding. Her lack of emotion frightened him and he moved forward to cup her elbow intending to draw her in so that he could hold her and apologize but, she stopped him dead when she gritted out, "Don't….Touch…Me," before stepping back and hugging her arms around herself.

Daryl recoiled from the vehemence in Beth's voice and from her rebuke of his touch. He had become comfortable touching Beth but, he had never been comfortable with physical gestures of affection before. To have her so brutally rebuff his touch shook him to his core. He took a moment to gather himself and remind himself that she was in pain before trying again.

"Beth, " he said gently, worry, apology, and affection clear in his tone as he held his hand out in invitation.

Her expression remained unyielding, " I want you to leave my room. Leave me alone. I want ta be alone."

Daryl shook his head," Beth I don't think…" he was cut off mid-way through his reply.

" I said leave, "she shrieked before turning her back to him to stare out the bedroom window.

Daryl stared at Beth's rigid back for several long moments unable to decide what to do. The rational part of his brain told him it would be a very bad idea to leave Beth right now. She was in pain and hurting and she needed him but, he had no idea what to do. He seemed to only be making it worse with each statement he made. His insecurity fed his feelings of ineptness and his shoulders sagged. He didn't know what to do for Beth and rather than make it worse he decided that maybe he should leave. He turned in defeat and quietly made his way to her bedroom door.

Beth waited until she heard Daryl softly close the door behind him. Then she turned from the window with tears running down her pale cheeks. Her body sagged in defeat as she slumped sliding down the wall to sit in a heap below her window. She couldn't stop the tears then as they ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her sweat pants. She didn't even try to muffle her sobs as she cried out her inner anguish. She had told Daryl once that she didn't cry anymore. Well now was her chance to lie she mused, because no amount of pride in the world was going to stem her tears at this moment. She cried in frustration, in anger, in pain, and in sorrow, and she promised herself that when she was done crying she would never open herself up to emotional heartache again. She was done being an open book. She was done offering her heart up to everyone and anyone. She was done being taken advantage of because of her belief in goodness and self-sacrifice.

Daryl hadn't even fully closed Beth's door when he heard her begin to sob quietly. His heart clenched painfully and he ached to go back to her, to hold her, to offer her some kind of comfort. But, she had rejected his advances and he had no idea what to do. Dejected and hurting he slid down the wall to sit with his back against her bedroom door. The least he could do was to be vigilant in case she needed him. He sat in the dark hallway for hours before the sun rose. Beth's soft sobs didn't quiet until the sun was high in the mid day sky and then there was no sound from the room at all. Daryl continued to sit outside Beth's door until the sun once more sank behind the horizon and he was force to go looking for food and water. After satiating his own hunger and thirst he gathered up some food and water for Beth and took it upstairs. He knocked on her bedroom door but, received no answer. In defeat he told her he was leaving food and water for her and then he retreated down the stairs to his own room. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep but, he wanted to give Beth some space so that she would retrieve the food and water from outside her door.

Daryl laid awake most of the night and at dawn he went upstairs to check on Beth. The tray of food and water was empty and Daryl was relieved that she was at least eating and drinking. He knocked on her door but, received no answer so he quietly informed Beth that he was going hunting. He needed to clear his head. Daryl did not see Beth for the next two days. He continued to bring her food and water and it continued to disappear but, she refused to speak to him or answer her door. On the eve of the second night Daryl promised himself that if Beth did not answer the door the next morning he was going to go into her room anyway. He had given her time to gather herself but, this could not continue. He was exhausted from lack of sleep over the last thirty six hours by the time he retired to the master bedroom. With a firm plan of action for the morning he was finally able to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Beth finally stopped crying during the afternoon of the first day she fell into a fitful sleep leaning her head back against her window sill. She woke up as the sun set when Daryl knocked on her bedroom door. Her head ached from crying and her neck hurt from the odd angle she had slept at. She waited until she heard Daryl's footsteps on the stairs before going to retrieve the food and water. She could care less about eating but, she was severely dehydrated from crying. Daryl must have anticipated that as there were four bottles of water on the tray. She drank two of them immediately and sipped on the third as she moved to sit back on her bed. As she sipped the water she glanced around her room and her eyes stopped when they flitted across a blank notebook lying on her desk. It wasn't a journal, in fact it was a plain one subject spiral bound notebook. But, suddenly Beth felt like writing for the first time since the prison. Walking over to the desk she picked up the notebook and examined it thinking about her missing journal. She wondered what had happened to it. Shaking away the thought she opened her desk drawer and fished out a pen.

She returned to her bed, placed the bottle of water on her night stand, and reached over to turn on the battery operated Coleman camping lantern. The lantern illuminated the darkening room and Beth flipped over the cover of the notebook before staring at the blank sheet of paper. Where did she begin? She wasn't even sure anymore how to start. As her mind whirred with what felt like hundreds of thoughts and emotions Beth tried to focus on one to put down on paper. Finally she wrote I feel so betrayed…..and from there she penned her thoughts and emotions long into the night. As dawn neared she fell into a fitful slumber that was interrupted when Daryl reported through her door that he was going hunting. She did not reply and after he sighed and walked away she slipped back into slumber. When she awoke she retrieved more food and water and went back to documenting her thoughts and emotions. Beth wrote as a way to compartmentalize her thoughts and emotions and to sort through the chaos in her brain, that was a result of her memories returning. Looking back over the last several weeks with her memory intact she was able to make more sense of the thoughts and feelings she had experienced at certain points. She also better understood some of Daryl's actions and statements with her new degree of context.

By the second day Beth had moved on from trying to understand to trying to cope and pull herself back together. She still felt absolutely shattered, as if everything she had ever known about herself and her family was a lie. Her daddy had raised her to be a kind and compassionate person who put others needs before her own. While those traits may have been admirable before the world descended into chaos they did her no good now. They didn't even earn her the loyalty of her own family. Look at her sister who had apparently chosen a mission to save the world over a mission to save her own sister. From what Beth could ascertain from Daryl's admissions Maggie really hadn't given much thought at all to where Beth was. She had asked once and when Daryl had told her she was missing she had never pursued the subject again. Beth couldn't help but, to remember the time Maggie had been kidnapped by Merle and taken to the governor. Stupid girl that she was, she had been all gun hoe to go rescue Maggie and Glenn herself. Apparently her sister did not hold her in the same regard. The thought eviscerated Beth's very soul so she pushed it away and down, and locked it in the iron vice of her heart.

If she was honest with herself she was locking a lot of things in that iron cage. Beth was an adolescent of the apocalypse, and now as she began to navigate adulthood she realized she had to adapt or die. She had loved biology in high school and remembered learning that adaptation ensured the survival of the species. Those who didn't adapt to their circumstances perished. Beth realized she could continue on as she was and most certainly perish. Hell she had apparently actually died once already or she could adapt. Now she just had to figure out what surviving looked like. Her first revelation was that she had to start analyzing the actions of those who survived and emulate them. Maggie cared about Glenn who was her partner but, she apparently had given up on caring about anyone else. By default Beth decided that Daryl was her survival partner now. After all apparently he was the only one out of their group, she refused to call it family anymore, who had gone looking for her. Therefore, she would worry about Daryl and no one else from this point forward. Moving on Beth picked out other survivors traits to emulate including Michonne's ability to lock down her emotions, Daryl's isolationist behavior, Rick's ruthlessness with anything he perceived to be a threat, and Carol's ability to think ahead to potential problems.

In the back of her mind, if she was being honest with herself, Beth realized that she was not choosing the most flattering traits of her former group members. But, she saw these things as the reason that they all survived and she was going to survive. In the midst of all of her pain and betrayal Beth had come to recognize that her own mortality was the hardest thing for her to reconcile. She was angry at Maggie and frankly at the rest of the group for giving up on her but, really if she thought about it she could see why they might. They never saw her as anything other than a weak little girl. Why would they ever think she could survive on her own without Daryl. Beth was angry at Daryl as well. Of course she was grateful that he had come for her and that he had taken her back to the hospital for medical care. She was also grateful for all he had done for her before she was kidnapped and since but, she felt deeply betrayed that he had lied to her the whole time. He had led her to believe that he didn't see her like everyone else did, like a weak liability, but he absolutely did, or else he wouldn't have been lying to her the last several months. He didn't expect her to be able to handle the truth so he withheld it from her. The worst part for Beth in regards to Daryl, was how emotionally connected to him she was. She felt the closest to him out of anyone in their group anymore including her own sister. So his perceived betrayal cut the deepest out of anyone. But, the worst pain Beth felt was directed at her very self. She had failed to keep herself alive and she had died. Died! Her own mortality was suddenly terrifying to her. It was one thing to think about dying someday and another to have died. She had failed herself because she was too weak, too irrational, too emotional, and too trusting. She vowed to herself that she would never be any of those things again. She was going to be a survivor and she was going to do whatever, it took to survive.

As Beth reflected back she thought about all the things she would have missed if she had died and not gotten this second chance at life. She wanted to live and there were so many things she wanted to experience that as of yet she had be denied. She had a whole bucket list of items as it were and getting a drink had been one tiny item to check off her list. She was grateful to Daryl for finding the moonshine and helping her check off that item but, there were so many other things she wanted to accomplish. In the wake of her own death, during her two days of solitude, she was filled with a burning desire to live and to experience life to its absolute fullest. She was also angry and deeply hurt and she allowed those emotions to goad her into making a very foolish decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the second day of her solitude drew to a close Beth became restless. She was still very angry but, she didn't feel like writing or reflecting anymore. She estimated it had to be close to ten and she had tried to go to sleep but, she had found herself lying on her bed staring at her ceiling. After forty minutes or so she had given up and started rummaging through her room. She had been going through her desk when her hand had closed around a small square object. Pulling it out she starred at her ipod complete with a set of head phones. She had forgotten all about the object when the world ended but, now staring at it she wondered if it still held a charge. Miraculously it did and when she flicked it on it began playing a random song in her play list. It had been so long it took her a moment to place the lyrics. It was the Band Perry's If I Die Young and as she recognized the lyrics her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed onto her bed. She listened to the song four times before her ipod battery died and she was left sitting on her bed staring at a motivational poster across her room that proclaimed This is your life, you only live once, seize the moment. As Beth stared at the poster she contemplated what her biggest regret would be if she died tomorrow. In an instant she realized that at nineteen years old there was one thing she absolutely wanted to do before she died. She also mused that what she needed to accomplish her goal was just downstairs soundly asleep. She had a brief moment of doubt that was quickly drown out by her anger. He owed her after all, for lying to her, and really she was just disposing of something that could be used as a weapon against her. There was no room left for weakness in this world and she firmly decided that it would be better for her to take care of it on her own than to have someone rip it away from her. She was tired of being the weak victim that everyone thought she was. For once she was going to take control of her life and forge her own destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also don't own Give you what you like by Avril Lavigne. 

 

Please wrap your drunken arms around me  
And I'll let you call me yours tonight  
'Cause slightly broken's just what I need  
And if you give me what I want  
Then I'll give you what you like

 

Beth debated back and forth with herself for over an hour before making her way to her bedroom door and cracking it open. The old farmhouse was still and quiet in the early morning hours as she headed to the stairs. When she reached them she padded down them quietly before turning at the bottom and sneaking towards the master bedroom. The door was open and as she neared the room she could hear Daryl's quiet breathing. Carefully she stepped through the threshold and as she did so she took in the sleeping hunter. Daryl was sprawled across the bed in a t-shirt and sweatpants with the sheets and blankets kicked down by his feet. His right arm was flung over his head and in sleep with his features fully relaxed Beth thought he looked a lot younger. Standing at the side of his bed staring down at him she had a moment of indecision before an image of Gorman leering down at her flashed through her mind. She could do this, she was done with being passive and just allowing things to happen to her, this would be her choice, she moved to climb onto the king size bed.

Daryl had barely slept in the last forty eight hours due to his concern over Beth. He understood that she was experiencing deep emotional pain and his inability to comfort her distressed him. He hated the idea of Beth in pain, and his incompetence at finding the right things to say or do made him feel impotent. He was frustrated with himself, with the situation, and he missed Beth deeply. He had become accustom to spending time with her, talking to her about his day, and finding comfort in her touch, this was the longest period of time they had been separated since she was kidnapped. He was emotionally and physically exhausted so when his head hit the pillow late that second night, he fell into a deep exhausted slumber.

 

Please tell me I'm your one and only  
Or lie, and say at least tonight  
I've got a brand new cure for lonely  
And if you give me what I want  
Then I'll give you what you like

 

Daryl wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but, suddenly he was having the most incredible dream. An angel was straddling his waist and kissing their way up his neck, and it felt amazing. The kisses were soft, tentative, and tantalizing and they started a flicker of heat low in his belly. He could feel as they drew nearer and nearer to his mouth and then finally with the softest lightest touch a pair of lips met his. The angel kissed him sweetly for several seconds before Daryl became bored with the innocent caress. Growling he lunged up wrapping his arms around the angel and deepening the kiss. When his dream girl gasped in surprise he wasted no time in thrusting his tongue between their lips and coaxing them into kissing him back. His angel tasted like summer strawberries, sunshine, and warmth and the taste ignited the slow burning fire in his belly, turning it into a full-fledged conflagration fed by need. When his angel moaned against his lips Daryl arched up wrapping his leg around hers and flipping her gently so that she was beneath him, without breaking the searing kiss. She stiffened for a moment and then settled beneath him relaxing and allowing her legs to fall open creating a cradle for Daryl's hips.

Daryl's hips surged forward into the place between his angel's thighs and his growing hardness met the warmth radiating out from her core. Daryl moaned with want as he tore his lips away from her mouth, to trail kisses down her throat to her collarbone. He felt like he was on fire, burning so hot he might implode. Daryl mused that this might be the best dream he had ever had, and then his angel moaned passionately beneath him and he knew it could get better yet. When Daryl reached his angel's collarbone he was met by an impediment and he quickly reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up, and as he did so she sat up slightly so that he could pull the shirt completely off over her head. He tossed it carelessly over his head and aggressively dipped his head down to capture her nipple in his mouth as her shirt fluttered to the ground. When his lips closed over the peak of her nipple he began to suck roughly, and she collapsed back against the mattress with a deep moan, followed by a shudder. Her slender hands came up to tangle in his hair, holding his head against her breast, as he sucked and licked and tantalized, drawing gasping moans from her. In the dim light he could barely make out her outline but, he skimmed his hands down her sides and over her thighs in a teasing caress.

Daryl vaguely had the thought that in all of his previous dreams of carnal activity the women had always been more aggressive and skilled but, for some reason this dream girl turned him on more than any other ever had. Her sweet passivity and passionate response to his touch had him hard and hot. Maybe his subconscious knew something about his preferences that he didn't and was giving him what he most desired. After all it wasn't like he would be engaging in any sexual activity when he was awake, so dreams were all he had. His angel moaned as his right hand came up to caress the breast he wasn't suckling, and then she bucked her hips up and against his hardness, drawing his attention down to the heaven located between her splayed thighs. He dropped his hand to caress her hip when he felt her tugging on the hem of his own shirt. He lifted his head from her breast so that she could tug the garment over his head. When her hands made contact with his bare back they were warm and slender and they urged him up back towards her head. He went willingly his lips meeting hers in fiery clash of tongues and teeth, and he quickly dropped his hand to the waist band of her sweat pants. Wasting no time he snaked his eager hand inside to cup her mound briefly, before dipping his fingers lower. She arched up against his hand offering him what he sought, and he gently dipped a finger into her scalding warmth. She was slick and wet as he began to gently slide his fingers over her, and her moans quickly turned into rapid pants. Losing patience with the sweats he broke their kiss and removed his hand from where they both desired it, long enough to strip her of the garment. In seconds he was kneeling back between her splayed legs reaching out with his hand for her warmth. She guided his hand back to her center with one of her own, and he leaned down to kiss her lips once more. He worked her gently listening to her moans and pants to gauge where she like to be touched. When he deemed that she was ready he slide a finger from her clit downwards and gently eased it inside her tight, wet, warmth. She was scalding hot and possibly the tightest woman he had ever felt. His cock twitched and became impossibly hard at the feel of her. He longed to strip his own pants and thrust deep inside of her wet warmth but, he knew she wasn't ready yet.

He worked her ceaselessly with his fingers thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm and allowing her pants and moans to guide his caresses. In the dim light he located her breast and leaned down to kiss and suckle as he used his fingers to bring her ever closer to the edge. He could feel as she approached the edge of her release , as her body tightened in anticipation. She was thrashing wildly beneath him in abandon moaning and gasping in short panting breaths. Pulling back from her breast he sat up on his haunches and dropped his left hand to join his right. Still continuing to thrust into her with his fingers he used his left hand to gently massage her clit sending her careening over the edge with her release. She cried out, sobbing in relief, as her body rocked and shuddered. With his fingers still buried deep inside of her Daryl could feel as her wetness soaked his hand, and as she lay panting beneath him he could no longer restrain himself. He needed to be inside of this dream girl and he needed to do it now. He was so hard he was throbbing and his body was vibrating with unspent need. Moving quickly he stripped his own sweats off before quickly returning to his place between her legs. She was lying back against the mattress and he could hear her deep gasping as she fought to catch her breath. He swooped down to catch her lips and with breathless eagerness she returned the kiss. He covered her as the kiss continued and reaching down he grasped his erection in his hand, and lined it up with her soaking entrance. The tip of him brushed her wet warmth, and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his own lips. Unable to stop himself, or go slowly, or even question what was actually happening, he thrust into her waiting warmth in primal abandon. He registered how tight she actually was just before he felt himself push through a barrier that he had never felt before, and knew shouldn't be there. That was when his dream girl unable to help herself, yelped in pain, and clutched at his shoulders digging her fingernails into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

 

When you turn off the lights  
I get stars in my eyes  
Is this love?  
Maybe someday  
So don''t turn on the lights  
I'll give you what you like

 

Daryl froze still buried in her impossibly tight warmth, as the pain washed over him, and reality crashed down on him. He wasn't dreaming, this wasn't a damn dream, which could only mean one thing. His foggy brain could barely process the unthinkable thought as he shakily reached over to snap on the Coleman lantern sitting on his night stand. As he turned back the soft glow of the lantern illuminated Beth's passion flushed face and the tears of pain that sparkled in her incredibly blue eyes. Beth blinked up at him, still clutching him close, and a single tear overflowed and tracked down her cheek. Daryl's brain was hopelessly trying to process this situation as other parts of his anatomy spurred him to continue his endeavor. He was still buried deep inside her, not yet having the strength to pull out, as they stared at each other eyes locked. He knew he needed to pull out, to stop this immediately, but suddenly Beth was looking up at him with determination, and then she moved. Clumsily and with no experience she wiggled against him and Daryl was unable to stop the gasp that flew from his lips. He reached down to grasp her hips and steady her but, seeing his reaction Beth moved again several times in quick succession and Daryl felt himself becoming impossibly close to the edge. It had been far too long since he had had a release of any kind, and Beth was so tight and so warm just the feel of her was close to dragging him over. He felt like a teenager experiencing his first taste of carnal knowledge. He was panting, desperately trying to rein in his control, as he captured her hips in his large calloused hands and growled out, "Stop it girl. Don't move damn it."

Sweat was beading on his forehead as he tried to maintain control and his sleep fogged and exhaustion muddled mind fought to make sense of the situation. He knew he should pull out immediately but, his body was not following his brains commands. He feared for a second that even trying to pull back would send him over the edge snapping his frayed control. Then as if sensing his intention to pull back Beth moved wiggling away from him a little and then thrusting back against him. The move was unpracticed and inexperienced but, it had Daryl shuddering and shaking as his body quaked with unspent need.

Desperate to stop Beth Daryl reached down with his right hand to cup her chin drawing her face in his direction and meeting her eyes sharply with his own. Determined cornflower blue eyes met his as he demanded desperately, "I said stop movin damnit. Ya don't understand. I caint…", he trailed off as Beth staring deeply into his eyes pulled back before thrusting forward again. As she surged forward burying his cock deep inside her tight warmth her inner muscles clamped around him and he was unable to stop himself as his release washed over him. Of its own volition his body surged forward to meet hers as he gasped out a strangled , "Fuck." His cock pulsed, his seed shooting deep inside her, and flames of desire surged through him as he shook and trembled with his never ending release. He had never come so hard in his life and certainly never from so little actual effort. He was still trembling and covered in sweat when he was finally able to come down from his high and gain enough control to pull away from the now quiet blonde beneath him.

 

Emotions aren't that hard to borrow  
When love's the word you never learned  
And in a room of empty bottles  
If you don't give me what I want  
Then you'll get what you deserve

 

He stared down into her face unable to believe that any of the previous half hour had happened. She stared up at him with quiet resolve as he fought to get his emotions under control, trying to stop himself from reaching down and throttling her. "What the hell were ya thinkin, " he finally ground out unable to stop the glare he was directing at her as his face flushed red with anger.

When she shrugged nonchalantly before replying, "I wanted ta see what it was like, " Daryl thought his head might explode.

 

I'll give you one last chance to hold me  
If you give me one last cigarette  
By now it's early in the morning  
Now that I gave you what you want  
All I want is to forget

 

Desire long gone rage roared through his system as he hurled himself from his bed. He lunged for his sweat pants, yanking them on so quickly he almost toppled over when his foot got hooked in the waist band. He whirled back towards Beth to find her sitting up and dragging the sheet up to cover her bare chest. "Ya wanted ta see what it was like, " he repeated with deceptive softness, his anger barely being held in check, as he clenched his hands by his sides. At her nod he stepped forward leaning towards her before spitting out, "Ya wanted to see what it was like ta go slummin," before raking a hand through his sweaty hair in frustration as he stared at her in disbelief and hurt.

He watched as Beth's face registered first shock at his statement and then frustration. "That ain't it at all," she said shaking her head, "how could ya even think that Daryl"? She looked down for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes again, "Ya know I don't think about ya that way. I trust you and I wanted to see what it was like. I am an adult damn it and I just wanted to experience it once. Before the world went ta shit people did this all the time," she paused before adding for emphasis, " I know you had ta do this yourself once or twice. And anyway I would have probably done the same thing if I had ever made it to college."

Daryl stared at Beth in disbelief wondering what had happened to his Beth. This girl sitting in his bed was not his Beth. His Beth wouldn't climb into his bed and give away her virginity like she was offering someone a donut. She wouldn't stare at him afterwards like it hadn't meant anything at all. He stared at her face and was shocked at the lack of emotion he saw. Her eyes which just three days ago had been so full of life and warmth were dim and cold. He could barely reconcile this emotionless women with the passionate creature that had lit him on fire with her kisses.

As Daryl stared at Beth he couldn't help the self-recrimination that assaulted him. How could he have thought that the women in his bed was a dream. He couldn't really have been that tired. How could he not have realized what was going on, it should never have gotten as far as it did. He had known that Beth was getting too comfortable with him, and he had promised himself that he would never allow himself to cross that line with her. Now he hadn't just stepped across the line he had obliterated it with his actions. Never good at dealing with self-directed anger Daryl turned on Beth wanting to erase her emotionless mask.

"Ya think this was a lark? That it were just fun and games? Like it weren't no big deal ta climb inta my bed? I hope ya enjoyed yourself, " he spit out vehemently. At her startled look he continued, "Ya said the other day that I thought ya were a child and you denied it. Said ya were an adult and wanted ta be treated like one. Let me tell ya somethin girl, "he emphasized the girl, "what ya just did ain't nothin an adult would do. Now ya might be payin the consequences for ya thoughtless actions for the rest a your life however, long that might be" She opened her mouth to protest but he sharply held up a hand to cut her off. " I came inside ya with no protection. Do ya even know what that might mean, " he hissed out as he stared her down.

Beth had the grace to look startled by his statement and Daryl knew she hadn't really thought through her actions. He got a small thrill at noting at least some emotion on her face. But pulling herself together Beth retorted, " That ain't likely. We only did it once."

Daryl couldn't help the bitter laugh that erupted from his lips, "Ya know how many women have said that over the course a history," he reached down to scoop up her clothes. Tossing them to her he barked ," get dressed, "before turning and walking out of the room.

 

When you turn off the lights  
I get stars in my eyes  
Is this love?  
Maybe someday  
I've got the scene in my head  
I'm not sure how it ends  
Is it love?  
Maybe one day  
So don't turn on the lights  
I'll give you what you like  
Give you what you like

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl paced the living room liked a lion trapped in a cage as he waited for Beth to appear. He wasn't sure who he was angrier at, himself for not realizing what was happening, or Beth for even putting herself in such a position to begin with. She had always struck him as such a level headed and rational thinker but, nothing about her behavior over the last hour had reflected those traits. He was stalking towards the front window overlooking the lawn when he heard her bare feet padding quietly on the hard wood floor. He spun around to find her standing across the room from him and he couldn't stop his eyes from sweeping over her. She was once again in her sweats and a t-shirt but, Daryl couldn't help but, recognize that her flushed features, tousled hair, and kiss swollen lips were a result of his ravishing her. He also couldn't help but notice the vivid love bite he had left on her neck below her right ear. He could still hear her moans as he kissed her there. Shaking his head sharply he started towards her, not sure what his intentions even were, when she looked up from examining her toes which, she had been stubbing into the area carpet. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but, notice the overt defiance in hers as she stubbornly held his gaze. He knew he must look like a raging lunatic, his thoughts were running wild, and his body was still shaking from his anger, and the aftershocks of his release. Therefore, he gave her credit for holding his gaze as he stalked towards her. He couldn't stop himself from violating her personal space as he reached her. He towered over her and staring down into her face he felt as the front of her body brushed his. The simple touch sent desire pounding through him anew as tiny pinpricks of electricity ignited wherever, they touched. Daryl jumped back as if he had been burned and Beth stared up at him. For a split second he saw the depth of pain in her eyes before she schooled her expression into one that was quizzical and somewhat bored. Her latter look infuriated him and before he could stop himself he all but shouted, "Ya used me damn it Greene. Outta everybody in our family I never thought I would be sayin that about you."

Beth had the good grace to look chastised for a moment before she tried to defend herself, "Daryl that isn't….".

He cut her off sharply, "That isn't what ya intended right," as he scowled down at her she nodded. "Doesn't matter what your intentions were girl the fact a the matter is what happened in that room," he pointed towards the bedroom, "involves the actions of two people not one, and ya took advantage a me to meet your own needs." Beth scoffed slightly and looked down as she toed the floor again. "What," Daryl demanded as he watched her.

She looked up and took a moment to read the expression on his face, "It didn't appear like ya had any trouble enjoyin it," she blushed slightly, "after all ya did say ya came and unless I am mistaken due to my very limited experience that is the end result your striving for," she boldly met his eyes as she concluded her statement.

Daryl was shocked by Beth's blunt statement and bold unemotional demeanor. He was once again left wondering what had happened to his Beth as he stared at the girl before him. This was not how he had imagined their first conversation going after not having seen her for over two days. Beth was acting unemotional and unaffected but, Daryl could barely catalogue the emotions assailing him. The two at the forefront of his mind and therefore, driving his reactions were fear and hurt. Daryl was terrified of what he had felt while he had been intimate with Beth, terrified of what might happen as a result of their intimate act, and terrified that his body was still reacting to Beth the way it was. However, Daryl was never good with acknowledging fear and therefore, confronting it so he shoved it down and focused instead on his pain. His heart felt like it had been shredded and then mashed beneath Beth's boot heels. His chest physically ached from her betrayal. How could she possibly have used him to seek her own satisfaction like she had. It was a selfish act and Daryl had never before felt that Beth was selfish or thoughtless. Daryl was used to people using him, because most of his life people had only tolerated him to be able to use him. Even Merle had wanted to use him for one thing or another. In the past all of his relationships had been conditional. People weren't in his life because they valued him, respected him, and loved him. They weren't in his life unconditionally. He had thought Beth was different, that she truly valued him and not simply what he could do for her. Due to his past pain was an emotion that Daryl was very familiar with, and to ignore his fear he fed his pain, and allowed it to obscure his ability to think rationally. Instead of trying to figure out why Beth was acting so oddly and unlike herself Daryl allowed his pain and anger to dictate his actions, and he lashed out at the blonde in total self-protection mode.

"You're unbelievable! Do you care about anyone but yourself, " he shot back at her refusing to be the one to break their eye contact. He watched as his statement registered and her demeanor changed from embarrassed innocence and nonchalance to one of pure unadulterated rage. He was surprised he wasn't watching smoke pour out of her nose and ears.

"I am unbelievable," she snapped back taking a step towards him. "Says the man whose been lying to me for the last three months about my own death and the actions of my so called family. I am not selfish, " she huffed out tears gathering in her eyes, " I died for Noah…so that he could leave Grady and live," she trailed off as a tear broke loose and tracked down her cheek.

Daryl reacted the words spewing passionately from his mouth with no forethought, "Yeah and stabbing Dawn with those scissors was the most selfish thing ya done in your whole damn life. Tryin to die for that damn boy and not givin a shit what that would mean ta the rest of us. Not givin a damn what that would do ta me. Tryin ta punch the card and act like a hero just so ya could check out like ya wanted ta way back at the farm."

The room went silent and Daryl watched as Beth's flushed face turned ashen at his accusations. She turned her face away from him and quickly scrubbed at her damp cheek. He watched as she visibly pulled herself upright her back going ramrod straight as she turned back to him. Dispassionately she stated, "Ya do think I am weak."

Daryl's anger at her didn't allow him to refute her statement or tell her that he didn't mean what he had just said, that he was just angry. Suddenly he just needed to get away from her and this whole situation before he said or did anything else stupid. He tiredly rubbed a hand across his face pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I gotta go…..get some space or somethin….," he trailed off as he turned on heel and headed towards his room. He quickly dressed, shouldered his crossbow, and headed back out into the living room, having to pass through it on his way to the front door. Beth was still standing in the middle of the living room, her arms wrapped around herself, and he made to walk past her and out the front door. However, her quiet but firm, "where are ya goin," temporarily stopped him in his tracks.

Instead of turning to look at her he kept his eyes fixed on the front door, the only thought in his mind was escape, "goin huntin," he muttered gruffly before staring for the door again. He reached it, slipped through it as quietly as he could, and clicked it shut behind him. He didn't turn around as he strode across the front lawn and towards the woods bathed in the glow of early dawn.

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until the door clicked shut behind Daryl that Beth allowed herself to feel the weight of the last couple of hours. She could feel the now familiar self-loathing boiling up inside like a pressure cooker waiting to explode. With it came self-recrimination and pain so deep it caused physical discomfort. She was unable to stop the sobs that bubbled out and she quickly pressed her fist against her mouth to stem the flood as she slid down to the floor. She sat there dazed and lost for several moments fighting off further hysterics as she stared out over the now empty lawn. Daryl had long since disappeared into the woods surrounding the farm. As she stared at the spot where he had last been visible the ramifications of her actions crashed down on her and she whispered quietly to the now empty room ,"Oh God what have I done."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

Daryl spent the entire morning stomping through the woods before he conceded defeat, and recognized that he wasn't going to successfully hunt anything in his current mood. The heavy veil of anger preventing rational thought lifted by noon and at about the same time exhaustion set in. Finally pausing he surveyed the woods to his right and left before finding a suitably large tree. He headed towards it and upon reaching it he turned his back to it, and slid down sitting quietly on the forest floor. With his back resting against the trunk he mused that he most likely had been awake for almost sixty hours with only about five hours of sleep. He remembered reading an article about sleep deprivation when he was a teenager. It had discussed the effects of long term sleep deprivation while specifically focusing on micro sleep and the hallucinations brought on due to deprivation. He knew he wasn't at his best, and it wasn't the wisest idea to be tromping through the woods sleep deprived when he could black out or hallucinate. But, he couldn't bring himself to head back to the farmhouse yet. He knew he needed to work through things in his mind before seeing Beth again.

He tipped his head back against the bark of the tree and gazed up at the brightly shining sun wondering how the hell it could be so bright out when he was in such a foul mood. How the hell had his life gotten so complicated so quickly when just three days ago everything had been fine. As he sat there Daryl decided that the first order of business was to be honest with himself. He wasn't a coward and therefore, he had to face his part in the previous night's debacle. If Daryl was honest with himself he could admit that he had wanted Beth for a long time. Probably since back at the moonshine shack when she firmly forced her way into his mind and heart. He had seen her then for the first time like a women, one with an inner core of strength, who had the potential to be a survivor. He hadn't wanted anyone in a long time but, something about Beth Greene drew him like a lodestone to a magnet. He wanted to be around her, to get to know her, and that desire had blossomed into wanting. His desire for her had only grown during their separation, time at the hospital, and months at the farm. He knew he couldn't have her, he was too old, and he would never be good enough for someone like Beth Greene, but he indulged himself anyway. He allowed himself to need her, to spend time with her, to become emotionally intimate with her, and most of all to touch her. They may never have kissed before she climbed into his bed but, their touching had become a regular and routine form of comfort. A brush of his hand against hers, a squeeze on the shoulder or gentle massage of her back, brushing a lock of hair off her face and allowing his fingers to linger on her cheeks, wrapping her up in his arms when she was hurting, sad, or tired, and offering her the comfort of his body all whilst drawing comfort from hers. The loaded looks that would pass between them when they were doing nothing more than a simple every day task should have been a warning.

Just a few days ago Daryl had returned from a hunt to find Beth in the kitchen preparing lunch. He heard her before he even saw her as she was singing an Irish classic he had asked her about once. She had told him it was one of her favorites and that it was titled Ready for the Storm. The haunting yet strangely encouraging lyrics called to him, though he would never admit it to Beth. He had stood in the doorway for several moments watching her as she moved around the kitchen singing and chopping and assembling with an easy smile on her face, and the sun in the backdrop bathing her in a warm yellow glow. She was so absorbed in her task that she hadn't noticed him yet and as he observed her he had mused that it was easy to look past her scars to the beautiful women beneath. He had concluded some time ago that Beth, both inside and out, might be the most beautiful women he had ever met. She had looked up from slicing some canned beets to see him standing in the doorway and if possible her smile had gotten even bigger. Their eyes had locked and Daryl had pushed off the door jam, drawn to her by the intensity of her regard. He had moved with a hunter's stealth until he was standing directly before her and with his back to the kitchen counter. Never breaking eye contact he reached out to push a stray lock of her wild hair behind her ear while murmuring, "makin lunch".

She had nodded and gestured with her knife to the sliced cold meats and vegetables on the counter before her, "Yeah figured you'd be hungry when ya got back," she looked down and reached around him to place the knife on the counter, "did ya catch anythin good"?

He had nodded at her while making no effort to move away out of her personal space," Yeah a pretty good sized doe. I hung her and did what needed doin for now. I can finish it after lunch, "he smirked at Beth before reaching to his right to snag a piece of rabbit," I'm famished".

"Daryl Dixon," she reprimanded before slapping his hand away from the food, "Ya know in this house we sit down to eat meals". He did know, it was one of her father's rules, that she had insisted they follow while living in the family farmhouse. " I swear, " she shook her head, trying to smother her own amused smirk, before reaching under his arm for the plates to his right, "you were definitely raised in a barn".

Before she was able to successfully grab the plates Daryl closed his right arm over her left effectively trapping it before reaching his left out as well and caging her in the circle of his arms. Holding her tight he spun them around so that it was her back against the kitchen counter. She was giggling madly and breathlessly demanding he stop when he reached down with both hands to her side's right above her hips.

Beth froze and starred up at him with wide eyes as he demanded, "Take it back".

"Nah," when he moved to place his fingers on her sides she tried to shy away from his touch, "No," she giggled, "Don't please you can't be mad. I only speak the truth", she was grinning from ear to ear. She moved to try to duck away from him but, he quickly grabbed her, and started tickling her very sensitive sides. She was shrieking with laugher, tears running down her cheeks, and begging him to stop. "I take it back. I take it back. Ya were raised with the best manners I've ever seen that's why ya eat with your fingers instead of a fork", she was laughing, breathing heavily, and trying to squirm out of his reach.

Growling he had moved forward to capture her securely in his arms before scooping her up in a bridal carry. Still giggling she had thrown her arms around his neck as he made for the dining room murmuring in her ear, "Ya wanna see manners? Here ya go," he deposited her in her normal seat before bending down to her eye level. Their faces were millimeters apart as he breathed out, "Don't move," and she shook her head in assent still out of breath from her laughing. He had returned to the kitchen to quickly make up the plates before returning with both plates, silverware, and napkins. "Milady," he had mocked bowing down to her before sliding her plate, silverware, and napkin in front of her. She had still been giggling when he had slapped his own food and utensils on the table next to her and grabbed his chair. Flipping it around backwards he had straddled it before settling in front of his meal. Beth had just looked at him with an amused smirked and a shake of her head before saying, "Why thank you my Lord," which had caused Daryl to let out a snort of his own. He had looked then to see Beth tearing into her lunch and he had done the same musing that so far it had been a very good day.

Shaking himself out of his revelry Daryl had to admit that he had allowed Beth to have a certain degree of comfort both in touching him and in receiving his touch. Most certainly more so than what would be normal in a straightforward platonic relationship. It in no way of course excused what she had done but, he could understand why she had been comfortable enough with him to do it. It wasn't after all like she had climbed into a stranger's bed. Examining her behavior in hindsight Daryl supposed it could be viewed as a more intense and intimate way of drawing comfort from his body, something he had been allowing her since she had pleaded with him to climb into her bed and hold her at the hospital.

Since he was being brutally honest with himself Daryl decided it was best to admit that on some level last night he had known what was happening. He had chosen to ignore the conscious acknowledgement of it because he hadn't wanted to stop. He hadn't been a hundred percent aware of what he was doing but, on some level a niggling in the back of his mind had told him that what he was doing was no dream or wishful thinking. He had to admit that he had been tempted now for a while, and while he never would have acted on that temptation himself, when it was literally dropped in his lap he had been unable to stop himself. He simply lacked that degree of self-control. He had wanted to believe in the fallacy of it so he had chosen to ignore the reality.

Daryl dropped his head tiredly into his hands. What the hell was he going to do. What had transpired between him and Beth that morning could certainly never occur again but, he had bigger problems on his hands. Beth was in trouble and he didn't need a psychiatry degree to know it was bad. Her actions the previous evening, so unlike the woman he knew her to be, blindingly illuminated the degree to which she was emotionally damaged. Now he needed to figure out what he was going to do about it. He had left the farmhouse because he knew the first thing he needed to do was deal with his own anger. Daryl had never been good at cuing into or handling the emotions of others but, he was well aware that at the current time he was all Beth had. He couldn't be focused on his own feelings of hurt and pain. He could deal with those later on his own time. Right now he had to put aside his own well-being in order to focus on Beth. She had always put everyone else before herself and it was time for him to repay that favor, not just for himself but, for everyone Beth had ever put herself on a back burner for. He could do that, he could be strong enough to do that, to be the man she needed to help her through this. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy and that it would require a large amount of emotional self-control and sacrifice but, he vowed to himself that he would not fail. Failing in this task would mean he had lost his Beth forever, and he simply couldn't abide that thought.

Dropping his hands he raised his head to glare at the sun above him. By his best calculation he figured it had to be after two in the afternoon. As he dragged himself upright it hit him that he had left the farmhouse many hours ago and Beth had been left alone and distraught for far too long. A sudden panic hit him as he thought about what she could have been doing while he was gone. In his heart of hearts he didn't think she would revert back to the girl she had been after her Mom had been put down but, he couldn't stop the thought from plaguing him. She obviously wasn't making good choices or thinking rationally, and who knew what she might consider. Turning in the direction of the farmhouse he took off at a steady jog knowing he would make better time not sprinting wildly and exhausting his already fatigued body more. It was a battle to maintain a steady but, rhythmic pace however, Daryl was able to rein in his anxiety.

Twenty minutes later he approached the front porch of the farmhouse. The old structure stood still and silent in the waning early spring light, and Daryl's heart seized in his chest as he made his way to the door. He had been hoping to hear something, anything even if it was crying but, the silence that permeated his surroundings felt heavy with foreboding. Moving quickly he turned the knob and entered the foyer. "Beth," he called out trying to mask the anxiety in his voice. He was met with silence and he headed towards the kitchen, her favorite place in the old house, hoping to find her taking her frustrations and sorrow out on some helpless food. He had noticed over the last several month s that when she was upset, angry, or sad that she liked to cook. She had actually told him that she preferred baking but, that wasn't a task easily accomplished during the apocalypse. He found the kitchen empty and undisturbed from the previous evening, and his anxiety skyrocketed. He turned sprinting up the stairs to the second floor and called out a second time ,"Beth ….answer me damn it girl". He was still met with silence as he quickly but, efficiently searched each of the upstairs rooms. True panic was beginning to set in as he clambered down the stairs. He couldn't fathom that she might have tried to leave but, where the hell could she have gone. He skidded to a stop as he burst into the living room trying to absorb what his eyes were seeing. Beth was sitting on the living room floor almost exactly where he had left her standing all those hours ago, with her knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them. She was still wearing her sweat pants and t-shirt and her wild unbound hair cascaded down her back. He stared at her watching the utterly wrecked girl as she quietly rocked, staring off into nothing, as tracks of tears silently flowed in rivers down her pale cheeks. She didn't acknowledge his entrance or turn her head in his direction.

"Beth," he called quietly stepping into the room and attempting to catch her eye. Nothing happened she didn't even blink her eyes in recognition of her name. He began to worry that she had slipped back into the semi-comatose state she had been in after the barn full of walkers was put down. He didn't know what he would do if that were the case without Herschel to run IV's and fluids to her. Walking to her he knelt down in front of her on his knees, "Darlin come on look at me". She still didn't respond to his plea, her stare unwavering, as she burned a hole in the wall opposite her. Daryl reached forward to push a heavy lock of hair out of her face. Bending down he caught her eyes willing her to look at him. "Honey I need ya to look at me, come on," he reached forward to catch her chin in the palm of his right hand. His touch appeared to startle her and her eyes finally lost that vacant empty look as they locked onto his. It was then that he could finally see the depth of pain in her expression, pain so deep he felt like he was drowning in it, like it could suffocate his very soul.

In the back drop of her pale wane face huge tear filled blue eyes remained locked on his as she whispered brokenly," What am I gonna do", she chocked up barely croaking out, "oh God what am I gonna do". Her admission was heart wrenching to Daryl, as he began to understand the magnitude of her desolation. Her statement could mean many things but, Daryl understood that what she really meant was how would she go on from here.

"You ain't gonna do nothin girl," he rasped out watching as her face fell even more if that was possible, "but we….we are gonna find a way to keep movin forward. It's the only option. It's what we do and we….we have ta keep doin it together. You don't need ta be strong now Beth. Let me carry the load for a while." Her eyes still locked on his changed then, changed from desolation and deep despair, to relief and just the smallest glimmer of hope. Her chin began to tremble then and watching her Daryl saw as she began to cry in earnest again. But, unlike her previous tears these held a different quality, they were no longer a reflection of despair and loss, but instead a manifestation of healing and relief at finally being able to lay down a heavy burden. Daryl opened his arms then inviting Beth to draw comfort from him. Without thought she flung herself into his arms letting loose a torrent of tears as she began to purge the demons inside her. Daryl drew her close recognizing that this was just the beginning and nowhere near the end of Beth's path towards healing. Wrapping her in his arms he rocked her gently murmuring soothingly over and over, "I got ya girl….just let go.. let it out.. I got ya darling", until she exhausted herself. When she had collapsed in his arms like a limp ragdoll he had scooped her up and headed towards the livingroom couch. Settling himself on the sofa he continued to hold the limp exhausted woman. Within minutes her eyes had closed and she drifted off to sleep in his lap. Unable to fight his own exhaustion any longer Daryl soon found himself drifting off to sleep with the warm weight of Beth cradled in his arms. His last coherent thought was gratitude that she had been able to take the first tiny steps toward healing. It was destined to be a long road and he knew there would be set backs but, Beth was the strongest person he knew. If anyone could make it to the other side of this journey healthier and stronger than when they started it would be Beth.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Daryl slowly became aware that his body ached. It was a bone deep ache that seemed to originate from his joints before seeping into his entire being. The heavy weight in his arms and across his lap made the parts of his body that weren't aching numb, and he could feel a distinct wet spot on his chest right above his heart. He felt a chill each time the cool air circulating the room swept over it. Shifting slightly he forced his eyes open a crack in order to take stock of his surroundings. The natural light illuminating the room was bright, and Daryl guessed it must be mid to late morning, alerting him to the fact that they had been sleeping since sometime early evening the day before. He had known he was exhausted but, he hadn't realized just how bad it was. Since the outbreak he hadn't slept more than five hours at one time, even when they were relatively safe at the prison. Someone had to keep watch after all. However, by his calculations he had slept roughly fifteen hours uninterrupted. It wasn't a wise thing to have done but, obviously they had both needed it.

Thoughts of Beth drew his eyes down to the woman he still cradled in his arms. He mused that it was no wonder they were numb but, he was loath to jostle her to restore blood flow when she appeared to be sleeping so peacefully. She was no longer limp and instead had curled herself into him, her face pressed to his chest just above his heart, and her right hand clutching the front of his shirt. He smirked as he realized where the wet spot had originated from. Beth's face was smashed against his chest, and he had no doubt that she was drooling on his shirt. He couldn't stop the chuckle that worked its way up from his gut, and the movement had Beth stirring in his arms. She stretched for a moment like a contented cat and then yawned hugely before burrowing her head more forcefully into his chest. Daryl moved to bring his left hand up to Beth's face, and she moaned in protest at being woken, just as his stomach rumbled loudly reminding him that it had been over twenty four hours since they both last ate.

Daryl continued to reach forward with his hand until he brushed a thick lock of hair off Beth's face murmuring, "Come on darlin we need ta get up. We both need ta eat and we got stuff we need ta talk about."

Beth protested moaning in complaint before burrowing even deeper into Daryl's chest, "Don't wanna talk," she muttered and he could barely make out what she said as it was muffled against his chest.

"Too bad girl," Daryl growled shifting more aggressively and moving to swing Beth's legs so she would be in a position to sit up against him, "not talkin is what started this whole mess. I tried ta do it your way an let ya come ta me on your own terms. For obvious reasons that didn't work out so well. Now we do it my way." As soon as Beth's legs were in the proper position Daryl adjusted his arms underneath hers and pulled her up against him so she was in a sitting position, "Come on girl….wake up…. rise and shine….whatever just open those pretty blue eyes a yours."

Beth tried to physically resist Daryl moving her but, it was obvious to both of them that she lacked the strength to really prevent him for shifting her into a sitting position. Giving up she begrudgingly gave herself over to consciousness cracking her right eye to glare up at him, "pretty blue eyes…..".

Daryl grunted at her," don't even play like ya don't know there damn gorgeous," as she opened her left eye along with her right to exam his countenance. Daryl presumed she was trying to gauge his emotions this morning but, he didn't even give her a second before he was moving to stand and bodily taking her with him. Beth grumpily grunted in protest but by then she was standing and Daryl was guiding her into the kitchen. Her sleep fogged brain allowed him to maneuver her with little protest, and soon she was sitting at the small kitchen table her chin dropped into her cupped hands as she glared at him.

Daryl regarded her for a moment before moving away to scrounge up something edible with which to break their fast. Rifling through the cabinets he found a box of semi stale Honey Nut Cheerios which he poured into two bowls. He replaced the now half empty box and reached for the box of dried milk sitting next to it on the shelf. Quickly scanning the directions he poured the required amount of powder into a milk pitcher before adding the correct amount of water and stirring. His preparations finished he carried both bowls, two spoons, the pitcher of milk, and two bottles of water to the kitchen table. Beth was still sitting in the same position he had left her in, and he had felt her glaring at him the entire time he was preparing the food. Sitting down across from her he pushed a bowl across the table in her direction. He reached for the milk pitcher and in doing so his eyes locked with Beth's. She was still glaring at him and for the moment he decided to ignore her. He was starving and he knew both his patience and his empathy would be greatly increased with a full stomach. Ravenously he scooped cereal from the bowl into his mouth not much caring about manners or etiquette. He finished the bowl in record time and finally satiated he sat back in his chair while unscrewing the cap to his water bottle.

He took a long swallow as he observed Beth before screwing the cap back on and clearing his throat, "Ya gonna eat," he questioned. When she just continued to glare at him he leaned forward placing his forearms on the table and met her stare with a steady one of his own. Raising his eyebrow he demanded, "What"?

She looked indecisive for a moment and then shifted uncomfortably in her seat before grinding out, " I gotta go to the bathroom."

Without breaking their locked gaze he firmly stated, "Then go. But ya better come right back here ya ain't avoidin this conversation girl. It's gonna happen whether ya like it or not".

He watched as Beth practically leapt out of her seat and stomped towards the downstairs bathroom. He waited ten minutes before hollering in her general direction, "Don't make me come in there ta get ya Beth. I will I can promise ya that, and ya ain't gonna like it if I do. It ain't like I would be seein anything I ain't already seen." When his remark was met with silence he waited a heartbeat before stating, "Ya got two minutes". He had just slid his chair back to stand up when the bathroom door slammed open and Beth appeared clearly in no better mood than before she had departed for the bathroom.

She practically threw herself back down on her chair as she muttered under her breath, "You're a pig Daryl Dixon".

Daryl couldn't help the laugh that erupted at hearing her statement. He would bet his bottom dollar that she thought that right about now but, hearing her feisty reply he was at least reassured that his Beth was somewhere in that angry distant woman. Hearing his laugh she threw him a sullen look for a moment before turning her attention to the dry cereal in her bowl. Forgoing milk altogether she began to pick it out of the bowl piece by piece before popping it into her mouth. Daryl watched her for a moment contemplating how to start the conversation. He decided that concern or sympathy would be met with a cold stare and mum lips so he went for shock value instead hoping to jump start the conversation. Nonchalantly he asked ,"How are ya feelin this mornin? I ain't never been with a virgin before but, I 've heard the first time can result in them bein pretty sore the next day. I wasn't exactly careful and all so…."

Daryl watched as Beth's face flamed a brilliant red in embarrassment before she muttered, "ain't sore," under her breath while refusing to look up and meet his eyes.

Daryl leaned back in his chair tipping it so the front legs were off the floor completely before volleying back just as calmly as before, "girl if you think your woman enough ta be havin sex then ya better be woman enough ta talk about it."

He watched as Beth's whole body stiffened before she slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. Fiery determination backlit her gaze as she calmly and clearly enunciated, " I am not sore at all thank you for asking Mr. Dixon, " she spit out the Mr. Dixon part. " I guess you either must be better at deflowering virgins than you ever had occasion to realize or there simply isn't any reason for me to be sore, " she finished her little speech in her most haughty and proper southern belle accent while offering him a sickly sweet fake little smile. Defiantly holding his gaze she reached into the cereal bowl grabbing a handful of cheerios which, she proceeded to cram into her mouth and chew rather loudly.

Daryl fought to keep from laughing as he realized he was seeing a new side of Beth that quite possibly no one else had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. She was hurting and struggling but, even still she wasn't going to back down from his challenge. He was proud of her even if he couldn't tell her so at the moment. He wasn't the least bit offended by her comment as he was knew he was very well endowed when compared to the average man. Of course Beth wouldn't know that, with her lack of experience and all, but he had to admire her gumption for trying to come back at him. He realized that this type of conversation could quickly get out of hand and that wasn't his aim. He had gotten her talking so he knew it was time to switch tactics before the whole conversation went bad. Softening both his expression and his tone he asked her as sincerely as possible, "Why did ya give yourself ta me Beth? Why would ya offer a dirty old redneck like me somethin so precious? It's a gift meant for a husband or lover not some random guy."

Beth froze in the act of continuing to shove cereal into her mouth as she registered his change in tone and the sincerity behind his words. As she processed his words anger flooded her expression as she quickly dropped the remaining cereal back into the bowl. Brushing her hands off on her sweat pants she fixed him with a livid stare, "You are not some random guy, " she retorted, "and you are certainly neither old, dirty, or a redneck." Reaching over to pick up her unused spoon she began to twirl it carelessly in her hand before stating, "besides it wasn't a gift it was a weapon. A weapon that one of those low life officers at Grady tried ta use against me already. I wasn't gonna let anyone else have that power over me….not ever again. It was best ta just dispose of it." She paused in her twirling to meet his eyes. Taking a deep breath and not breaking eye contact she breathed out "Besides if ya wanna think of it as a gift fine. I gave my once in a lifetime gift to the finest man I've ever known."

The front legs of Daryl's chair hit the floor with a loud bang as he dropped it back onto the ground. No longer leaning back in the chair he stared across the table at Beth in shocked disbelief before questioning, "What did ya say?"

Beth continued to meet his stare with her own as she reiterated, "I said that if you want it to be a gift then fine. I choose to give my gift to you…..to an amazing man who deserves it…..who has stayed with me and protected me,and been my family when no one else would."

Daryl listened to Beth but, he shook his head in disagreement," Nah girl a good man wouldn't a taken a gift like that from ya. I had no right even if ya did offer."

Beth continued to watch Daryl calmly but she just shrugged her shoulders in apparent disregard. "The gift was mine to give Daryl," she carefully placed the spoon on the table, "it doesn't really matter whether ya agree with my choice or not. What's done is done and if I say you're a good man then to me you are. I don't really care whether ya believe that or not."

Daryl examined Beth's countenance looking for any hints to her emotional state. Her expression was calm and unfeeling. Daryl was reeling from Beth's rapid mood swings. She had gone from adorably sleep rumpled and grumpy, to recalcitrant, to angry and defiant, and finally to locked down. His own emotions were a jumbled mess as he tried to navigate the minefield of hers. As he examined the woman before him he realized that she was no longer sweet innocent little Bethy who always saw the coming rainbow through the virulent storm. This Beth, this woman was learning what it meant to be a survivor and she had examined her innocence and deemed it a liability. While he was upset over the loss of Beth's physical innocence Daryl was profoundly saddened by the loss of Beth's emotional innocence. This world they lived in, this apocalyptic hell, had a way of chipping away at people. It had a way of happening slowly, so slowly in fact, that most people didn't realize it was even happening until it was too late. Little by little they lost pieces of themselves until one day they woke up and they didn't even recognize the person looking back at them in the mirror. Daryl had watched it happen to those he loved, to Rick and to Carol, and it had grieved him. However, as he watched it happen to Beth, watched her lose pieces of herself, he felt a little piece of himself die as well. He had been relying on Beth's goodness and light for so long now that to see it dim, as the world ate away at her, almost brought him to his knees. Beth was the type of girl who deserved to grow up in a loving family, sheltered from the horrors of the world. A girl who should have married a successful young man, and on their wedding night gone to his bed as innocent and pure as newly fallen snow. She should have learned about loving within the safety of a forever relationship.

Instead the horrors of the world had stripped that all away from her and Daryl's heart clenched painfully as he came to fully understand what had driven the choice she had made. He would never agree with it, would always feel that there would have been a better way to go about it, but he understood it.

"I can't let ya do this," he uttered finally breaking the silence that had descended on the kitchen.

Beth huffed in frustration as she pointed out, "It's a little late for that Daryl. Kinda like closin the barn door after the horse gets out. It's done and it can't be undone."

"Nah not that girl," Daryl shot back, "I know we can't undo that. I can promise ya here and now there ain't no way it's happenin again but, I know I cain't change what's in the past. I mean I can't let ya lose yourself like this".

Daryl watched as Beth canted her head to the side clearly confused by his statement. Feeling the need to clarify he began, "I watched it happen ta Rick and ta Carol. I seen what happens when ya let your guard down in this world. Ya lose yourself little bits at a time until all the good is gone and all that's left is the bad stuff, the unyielding pieces. I ain't lettin that happen ta you."

As Daryl finished his impassioned plea he watched as some chinks formed in Beth's emotional armor. Her face crumpled and she reached up to swipe at a single tear that trickled from her left eye. Dropping her head she whispered so softly that Daryl almost missed it, "All my good pieces are already gone. They died at Grady where I should have, when I killed those men, when I made wrong choices, when Gorman touched me like he did, and I wished I had a knife to gut him with. I wanted him dead and I wanted him to suffer. I made that happen," she broke off sucking in a deep breath as she fought back more tears, " Daddy raised me to be the type of person who took the high road, who made sacrifices, not the type of person who took justice into their own hands". "I took a life Daryl," she pulled her knees up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them as she met his eyes no longer able to fight back her emotions, " I took more than one actually and ya know what I was glad….glad that they died….and daddy he would have been so disappointed in me".

"Your wrong darling," Daryl interjected standing up and moving around the table to Beth's side, "Your wrong about your daddy".

As he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder she shook her head vehemently, " I am not, " she choked a little her voice thick with feeling, " I am not wrong. It's why Maggie's gone….why she didn't care enough to look for me…. I am a bad person…a horrible person. I don't deserve ta be loved….no one could love me anymore."

Daryl grabbed the back of Beth's chair physically pulling it away from the table and moving to kneel in front of her so that he could put his hands on top of her knees drawing her attention back to him. "Your wrong," he murmured strongly, "Your wrong about your daddy. He would a been proud a ya for surviving…for doin what needed ta be done ta stay alive. Herschel he was a just man and he would have ripped that damn officer limb from limb himself if he knew what he tried ta do ta ya". Daryl took a deep breath and focused on holding Beth's gaze, "Your daddy wanted ya ta live Beth. That was his fondest wish for both a his daughters…..I know we talked about it a couple a times". Daryl paused hesitating for a moment before recounting, "Bout a week before the prison fell Herschel, he came ta me one night while I was on watch. Wanted ta talk about you".

"Me," Beth interrupted, "why talk about me with you. We barely spoke to each other back then."

Daryl couldn't help the tiny chuckle that escaped him, " I wondered the same thing at first. Turns out your daddy felt that you and I were the odd ones out at the prison should somethin go bad. He knew I had a soft spot for little ass kicker and he figured that she would be with you if anythin happened."

"Nah, " Beth shook her head, "no way daddy had ta know I woulda been with him. That I woulda escaped with him".

"Your daddy wasn't a fool Beth, " Daryl contradicted, " he knew if things went south quickly we might have ta escape on foot and he knew he wasn't in no condition ta do that with his leg. He knew Magie's first concern would be Glenn and he didn't fault her for that. He came ta me and he asked me…. Asked that if it came down ta that, that I take ya with me….you and little ass kicker. He wanted ta ensure your safety. He made me promise."

Daryl studied the stunned look on Beth's face as she absorbed this shocking information, "How come ya never told me this before, " she demanded.

Daryl looked down at his hands on her knees for a moment before looking back up into Beth's eyes. He felt like he could drown in the blue depths of them, " Cuz I failed him. Cuz I failed little ass kicker or at least I did when the prison fell, and cuz eventually I failed you too. I didn't save ya Beth". Daryl choked up as he relived the fear and horror of Beth being taken from the funeral home, of the weeks that followed, "I didn't save ya darlin. Ya had ta save yourself. I am sorry I couldn't protect ya…that I let all those bad things happen ta ya…..that I couldn't keep my promise ta your daddy. But I am so proud a ya darlin…..for savin yourself".

Daryl moved his hands to intertwine his fingers with Beth's as they rested on her knees. His position put him face to face with the blonde as she searched his eyes. Hers softened as she shook her head at his admission," You did save me. When ya taught me how to survive before we found the funeral home you saved me. When I was trapped at Grady and I had ta make decisions I thought ta myself what would Daryl do, and then I did that, and you saved me. When I was shot and ya ran back ta that hospital risking your own life you saved me." "Daryl," she whispered as their eyes remained locked in a gaze so intense the rest of the world was blocked out, "your still savin me…even now…even after what I did. You didn't fail daddy and ya ain't never failed me". Beth worked her right hand free from his grasp and moved it to cup his left cheek gently, "you're a good man Daryl Dixon. Maybe one of the only good men left in this world."

Daryl shuddered under the heat of Beth's gaze, her absolution washing over him like a balm to his weary soul. Neither of them spoke for the heartbeat of time that passed between them and then they were leaning into each other and Daryl knew that in a hairs breath of time Beth's lips would be on his. "No," he whispered brokenly effectively stopping Beth a millisecond before her lips touched his own. They were both breathing heavily as he moved to rest his forehead against hers the raw emotions between them palpable in the air. They were so close, foreheads still touching and eyes closed, but they might as well have been across the room from each other for all the good it would do them. "No, " Daryl breathed out still unable to pull himself away from Beth, "we cain't do this. I cain't do this. It's wrong….wrong for so many reasons," he took a deep breath and forced himself to pull away from her.

As Beth felt him pull away from her, her eyes snapped open, and Daryl watched the embarrassment and hurt that passed through them. He steeled himself for the explosion, after all Beth had been all over the emotional map but, it never came. Instead he watched as she took a deep breath and composed herself. Nodding her head reluctantly she agreed, " Your right. I am sorry," she pulled away from him as she moved to stand up, "I am sorry, " she blushed.

Daryl moved to stand as well reaching out for her, "Beth I am sorry I …".

He was cut off as a blushing Beth moved out of his reach, "No Daryl ya don't need ta apologize. Your right I don't know what I was thinkin." Her face was flaming red as she moved further from his reach, "I am sorry….I think I need ta go for a walk or somethin….ta clear my head." When she caught the worried expression on his face she reassured, "Don't worry I'll be careful and I won't go far. I just need some time….. ta sort stuff out".

At his nod Beth dipped her own head in acknowledgement before turning and heading out of the room to change. Daryl watched her retreating form wondering how his intended conversation had gotten so out of hand. He had intended to make it clear to Beth that there could never again be anything physical between them. He knew she was hurting and confused and he had wanted to get her talking and settle things between them. Or at least start the process. Instead he had muddied the water even more and almost kissed her. For the first time since he had found himself alone with Beth, devoid of any family, he wished it was different. He could really use the wise counsel of someone more knowledgeable than himself at the moment. As he turned towards his own room, intending to get cleaned up for the start of the day, he shook away his doubts. He might not have a lot of experience in dealing with trauma and emotions but, he didn't think he'd done half bad. Minus the almost kiss Beth had at least started down the path towards healing. He had gotten her talking and he had managed to keep his cool. He hadn't let his own emotions get away from him, after all he hadn't kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also don't own "Get it Right" from Glee.

What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

 

Beth pounded down the front steps of the farmhouse hell bent on getting as far away from Daryl Dixon as she could. She had hastily thrown on a pair of jeans and her hooded sweatshirt and her face was still tinged red with embarrassment as she fled across the front lawn. She reached the inner perimeter of barb wire fencing and hastily unlatched the gate in order to slip through it. Automatically her hand fell to her hip to check for her knife before she continued onward. She walked several more paces before realizing she had no clear destination in mind and stopping to spin in a circle. Overwhelmed, embarrassed, hurt, and lost her eyes locked on the burned out remains of the main barn and RV that she had been avoiding for the last three months. Daryl had gone out of his way to ensure she avoided the wreckage, and she had let him coddle her, preferring not to approach the place where Jimmy had died. Now however, she made the decision to face her loss head on, she had been avoiding her feelings enough, and it was time to take the first step forward.

Beth wasn't sure what she had been expecting to find when she neared the burned out shell. The final few steps however, her mind exploded with horrifying possibilities including Jimmy's burned and reanimated corpse or possibly his skeletal remains. As she surveyed what little remained of the burned debris she realized that Daryl would never have allowed her to find any of those possibilities. She hadn't ever asked him but, somehow she knew that his first priority upon arriving at the farm had been to check this particular site. If anything had been there to be found he would have quietly taken care of it for her, to protect her. As she stared at what little remained of the place where Jimmy had died Beth reached out her hand and gently placed it on the charred side of the RV, right below where a window had once been. Bowing her head she steadied her breathing as images of her and Jimmy flashed through her mind. She had never allowed herself to properly grieve the boy who had been her best friend since childhood and it suddenly occurred to her what a disservice that had been to his memory. After they had lost the farm life had been a daily struggle for survival but, once they had taken the prison she had chosen to block thoughts of Jimmy from her mind. She'd thought thinking about him would make her weak. Now she realized that properly grieving him would have been an honor to his memory, and carrying him with her would have made her stronger. She whispered a silent apology to her friend as she thought about all that he had meant to her over the years.

She had met Jimmy in kindergarten the first day of school. She had been a shy child, and when all the other kids had paired up to work on a meet and greet project she had stood back observing the rambunctious enthusiasm but, not quite sure how to participate. Jimmy had been a kind, generous, outgoing, personality and seeing her distress he had approached her asking if she would like to be his partner. She had never been so grateful and that simple act had formed a strong bond between the two. Jimmy had gone on to become one of the most popular kids in their school but, he had always made it a point to include Beth, and to let others know that her friendship was valuable to him. Beth had always been more of the quiet artsy type, and though well liked, she had never been popular or particularly social. Jimmy had never seemed to mind and had often chosen to miss social events to spend time on the farm with her. When the outbreak had started Jimmy had been over at the farm for the weekend. By the time they realized what was happening it was already spreading. Jimmy had insisted that he had to get home to his folks, to check on them, even though Herschel had attempted to dissuade him. When her daddy had realized he wasn't going to stop Jimmy he had armed him with a rifle, handed him the keys to the old farm truck, wished him luck, and told him to return with his parents. The entire time he had been gone Beth had worried about his safety and when he returned over twenty-four hours later she had rushed downstairs to find him standing with Herschel in the foyer. He had been covered in blood and was clearly shaken as he relayed what was happening in the outside world to her father. When she had stepped into the foyer he had met her gaze with weary grief filled eyes. She hadn't even needed to ask about his parents. The tiny shake of his head was enough to tell her what she needed to know. Two days later her Mama and Shawn had gotten sick and in the chaos they never talked about what had happened while he was searching for his parents. Herschel had welcomed Jimmy into the family as one of his own after he had lost his parents and from that point forward Jimmy had made it known to her that he wanted more from her than friendship. She wasn't sure if those feelings had always been there for him or if they had developed because of what was happening around them. She had never asked. She had loved Jimmy but, not the way she knew he wanted her too. She had never had the courage to tell him and had hoped one day she could figure out how to break it to him. She had needed her best friend too much to risk losing him, so she had gone along with the relationship because she hadn't known what else to do. As it turned out she had never had to tell him how she truly felt.

Finally standing in the place where he had died Beth allowed herself to grieve her best friend. She may not have loved Jimmy in the romantic sense but, she had loved him in the familial way as much as she had Shawn. Beth took her time saying goodbye to Jimmy and when she felt she had finally said all she had wanted to she removed her ash covered hand and headed towards the still intact small shed row barn where Nelly and Star had lived.

 

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

 

Beth entered the small abandoned four stall shed row barn and breathed in deeply inhaling the lingering odors of horses and hay. She had grown up on that smell and it triggered feelings of comfort and security. Glancing in the empty and dust covered stalls she ached to hear the familiar nicker of Nelly or snuffle of Star. Instead she was met with deafening silence. Reaching the end of the barn isle she found the familiar wooden ladder that led up into the small hay loft that had always held a reasonable supply of forage for the horses who had occupied the stable. Instinctively without thought Beth began to climb the ladder to the loft. Reaching the summit she hoisted herself onto the floor of the landing and pulled herself into an upright position. For a moment she turned in a circle surveying the small loft still halfway stocked with molding bales of hay before making her way to the small loft door. Before the turn hay had been transported up to the loft through the doorway with the help of a conveyor belt. The conveyor had long ago been removed and the doorway was currently closed. Reaching it Beth pulled the latch and pushed the door open surveying the pastures that stretched out around the barn. They were currently empty of any creatures living or otherwise. Beth dropped into a sitting position and carefully swung her legs through the doorway so that they dangled outside the barn. Bracing her hands on either side of herself a small sad smile graced her features as she considered all the times she had come up to the loft to escape the world and think. Back then the comforting sounds of horses munching on hay and moving quietly around their stalls had provided a soothing back drop to her thoughts. Now there was only silence but, still the familiar pose and location offered solace.

Beth closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she reclined somewhat, adding more weight to the palms of her hands. Finally after a moment of silence she took a deep breath before taking inventory of her body. Her body ached from her lack of movement over the last several days and her neck muscles were tight from the awkward position she had sleep in the previous night. In places where Daryl had paid more attention the previous day her skin still tingled from his kisses and caresses. The soft skin of her neck in particular was still sensitive, and she had noticed while in the bathroom that morning that Daryl had left a vivid love mark on her neck, right below her ear. She had blushed when she'd recognized what the mark was. Beth blushed anew as she realized the area calling the most attention to itself was the exact area Daryl had just questioned her about that morning. She had refused to grant him the satisfaction of knowing she was sore but, she couldn't deceive herself. Daryl hadn't exactly been gentle, not that he should have known to be, but despite her soreness she couldn't help but, look back on the experience somewhat in wonder. Beth wasn't sure what she had been expecting or even that she had had expectations. Before the walkers Maggie had talked about sex a lot but, mostly Beth had tuned her out not wanting to be embarrassed or scarred by her sister's wild stories. Then the whole world had changed and survival had trumped anything else. By the time Beth was old enough to really consider intimate relationships and all the ramifications that came with them no one was talking about them as a luxury to be enjoyed anymore.

Beth knew of course that couplings continued to happen, she wasn't deaf after all but, it wasn't something to be dwelled on or discussed for pleasure anymore. It was just something that people did when they could. Therefore, she hadn't had the chance to talk with her sister or anyone else in order to ask questions or explore the topic. Most of her knowledge was gleaned from a couple of romance novels that she had found at the prison, and of course she had learned the basic mechanics in her ninth grade health class. But, she supposed she hadn't really realized just how vulnerable she was going to make herself when she climbed into Daryl's bed. She hadn't expected all of the touches or kisses or frankly for the whole process to take as long as it did. She sort of imagined that they would engage in the act itself and then it would just be over and dealt with. Yes it would still have been embarrassing but, not nearly as intimate as the reality. Reminiscing she remembered every touch, kiss, and caress from the previous morning, and her body flamed with desire as she realized that Daryl had explored every inch of her. He had been a generous lover but, that she had expected. Daryl had never been selfish, it wasn't in his nature but, she hadn't realized just what his generosity would mean in bed. He had ensured she found her pleasure before seeking his own release and Beth mused that it had been an amazing experience, much more intense than the few times she had experimented on her own. However, the most shocking part of the experience she decided had been when Daryl had been inside her. Of course at first it had hurt but, then it had been something else altogether. Beth wasn't sure she could describe it in words, how did one express a feeling of complete oneness with another human being. Daryl had been on top of her, in her, wrapped around her, and she had felt herself completely laid bare before him. She hadn't been able to stop herself from moving. She'd wanted so badly to know what it truly felt like to be loved in that manner and even with Daryl begging her to stop she couldn't restrain herself. Shamefully she realized she should have just laid still and allowed him to regain his self-control but, she had felt almost a biological imperative to move and she had desperately wanted to know if it would feel as good as everything else had. Prior to being with Daryl she had been drowning in so much pain and loss and being with him had allowed her, even if only for a short time, to forget all of her woes.

Now however, as she castigated herself Beth realized her actions had only created more problems for her. She would like to think that she was aware enough to avoid the momentary pleasures in life that would lead to long term heartache but, she knew based on her own recent actions, that was not the case. Her heart sunk like a leaden weight when she thought about the look on Daryl's face when he had leap out of the bed to frantically pull on his clothes. Disgust was the only word that came to her mind and she could only imagine that he had been disgusted with her and the whole experience. Beth thought back to the time at Grady when she had wondered if she was developing feelings for Daryl. At the time she had brushed off the feelings, telling herself she loved Daryl like any other member of her family. Now however, she recognized that it had been more than that. By his own account Daryl had been the one to come looking for her in Atlanta. Carol had gone as well of course, but Beth knew that had more to do with Daryl himself than with her. Daryl had been willing to risk his own life to get her medical help, had accepted being left behind for dead by his family for her, and he had spent the last several months protecting, training, encouraging, and guiding her. Now with dawning realization Beth realized she not only loved Daryl but, she was also in love with him. She needed him and depended on him in a way she had never needed anyone else before. She was perfectly happy being with him and him alone and she reveled in his attention and touch. Analyzing her behavior she realized that there were many times recently when she had subconsciously said and done things to encourage his touch or attention. The realization crashed down on Beth like a wall of water and for a moment she felt like she was drowning. How had she missed her heart slowly being won over, piece by piece, by Daryl's thoughtfulness, generosity, protectiveness, support, and caring? How could she just wake up one day and realize that her heart was gone, forever given away, without either her knowledge or consent.

Beth's heart clenched painfully as she realized just, how badly she had mucked things up with her actions. She might have feelings for Daryl but, she knew that he did not feel the same way about her. The look of disgust on his face after their coupling had clearly indicated to her how he felt about her in a romantic sense. He saw her as a part of his family, maybe even a sister, but definitely not as a lover. Being with her in that manner had disgusted him and Beth knew that any shot she had had to change his mind about her and their relationship had flown out the window when they had slept together.

 

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

 

Sighing loudly she dropped her head into her hands realizing that she couldn't go back and undo her mistake. She had chosen to take control of her life and she had to face the consequences of her actions. She was glad that she had experienced true intimacy on her terms and she wouldn't take it back. She refused to feel any regret for that decision however, she realized that it had jeopardized any chance of a real relationship with Daryl beyond a familial one. She had hurt him badly and it was clear he had never been interested in her physically. After all why would someone as desirable and mature as Daryl want a thin, overly emotional, under developed, young woman. Beth forced herself to stop going down that rabbit trail as it could never be productive. She couldn't change who she was and dwelling on her mistakes wouldn't change what was going to happen in the future. She had to pull herself together and learn from her mistakes. Part of that was being honest with herself and realizing that she would need to put her feelings for Daryl away since he was never going to reciprocate them. She would have to learn to be okay with just being his family. That was the way he saw her and it was what she would have to be satisfied with. Beth knew it was time to pull herself together and to stop running from her thoughts and prior actions. She had allowed fear to goad her into making rash and foolish decisions. It was time to wise up which, meant she could no longer run from herself. She needed to face her fears and problems head on. She knew it wouldn't be easy but, while honesty was usually difficult, it was always worth it.

Blowing out a deep breath Beth slowly and gracefully collapsed backwards until she was lying back against the floor boards of the loft. Staring up at the rafters she closed her eyes and contemplated how she could possibly apologize to Daryl. She realized that simply saying she was sorry wouldn't be enough. She had hurt him badly and he wouldn't just accept a verbal apology. She was going to have to do something to prove to him that she was sorry and that she meant it. Now all she had to do was figure out what she could possibly do to make up for the awful things she had said or the results of her rash behavior of offering herself to him. She blew out a deep shuddering breath as she watched the dust motes dance above her in the late morning light.

As she was running scenarios through her mind trying to figure out a way to make recompense her left temple began to throb. It started as most of her post gun shot headaches did, mild and annoying, but able to be dealt with. She paused for a moment to lament her lack of pain killers but, she refused to give up her solitude to go looking for some. After all it could be hours before her headache worsened. As she continued to lose herself in her thoughts Beth casually recognized that her mild headache was quickly progression. Before, she could reconsider her decision to not go looking for pain killers she was hit with a sudden, ferocious, and blinding pain in her left temple. The unexpected and severe nature of the discomfort took her breath away for a second and lurching up into a sitting position the thought, crossed her mind that something must be very wrong with her head. She had been sure she was mostly healed , the wounds had long since closed over, and she had only had a minor headache or two over the last several weeks. Now as the pain roiled through her body she wondered if she might become physically ill and she tried to concentrate on breathing in slowly through her mouth and out through her nose. She thought about screaming for Daryl but, she knew there was very little chance if any that he would hear her. Her eyes snapped open as tears of pain leaked from them and her surroundings spun wildly as dizziness gripped her. Lurching onto her hands and knees she began to crawl to the ladder with no clear idea of how she would climb down in her current state. She hadn't made it more than a foot when her nausea became so bad that she turned blindly to her right and retched on the loft floor. What little was in her stomach came up with a vengeance and tears, snot, and saliva poured from her eyes and nose. She was gasping for breath and suddenly felt like she was suffocating, that there wasn't enough air to pull into her lungs, when abruptly she felt snapped away from her body. In less than the space of a heartbeat the mind numbing pain ceased to exist and Beth could feel her lungs finally successfully struggling to pull in much needed oxygen. The spinning world around her slowed and as her eyes refocused she no longer found herself in the shed row barn hay loft.

Instead she was standing in the courtyard outside Grady watching herself being tackled to the ground by the hospitals officers as Noah slipped away towards freedom. Impassively Beth watched the victorious smile that graced her features as she realized they wouldn't be able to catch Noah in time. Remembering what that moment had felt like she was startled when a familiar voice behind her interjected, "that was the moment I knew".

"Knew what," Beth questioned in confusion as she glanced around her looking for the source of the familiar voice. She knew the voice but, for the life of her she couldn't put a name or face to the familiar utterance. Surveying the area around her she failed to see anyone, so where had the voice originated from.

"That you were the one. The one I had been waiting for, " the disembodied voice remarked calmly and then finally Beth saw a figure moving towards her, materializing out of smoke and mist. Her memory of the day she had helped Noah escape continued to play in the background but, she was captivated by the figure as it moved closer and closer to her. As the white cloaked figure with the indistinguishable face neared she stepped back, for reasons unbeknownst to her . "Don't be afraid my child", he said soothingly, " I won't hurt you. I have come to remind you of your mission, to set you back on the proper path."

"Mission," Beth questioned shaking her head," I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you." Beth watched the figure as he turned towards the Grady courtyard, a fierce bright light emanating out from him. She mused that the light was almost harsh in its brightness but, instead of being off putting it was inviting and soothing. Beth took a step towards the figure, drawn by feelings of love and security so strong but, so undeniably familiar.

At Beth's questions he chuckled softly before replying, "Because you do. Because you always have. I don't need to tell you who I am child…you already know the answer."

Like a key turning in a lock the figures gentle prompts revealed to Beth that she did indeed know this figure and he had been guiding her since before she woke up a Grady. With the question of his identity remedied Beth turned to more pressing matters, " What mission are you talking about? I don't have a mission."

The figure waved his hand and the image before Beth changed morphing into a memory of a day when Beth and Daryl had been sparing at the farm. Daryl had been teaching her hand to hand combat and Beth had been struggling to master the concepts. He had been pushing her relentlessly without cutting her any slack, demanding that she learn the skills, vocalizing that he knew that she was better than what she had been offering during that days training. Beth and the figure watched as she fired a well-aimed but, completely expected roundhouse kick at Daryl. He effortlessly caught her foot and tossed her backwards causing her to land on her butt in the dirt. Emotionlessly he stepped forward offering her his hand. As he pulled her up he had demanded gruffly, "Again," before squaring off with her. She had been panting and covered in sweat but, determined to master the skill.

As they watched the scene continue to play out the glowing figure reached out a hand placing it gently on Beth's shoulder. She thought for sure that it would burn her but, instead the touch warmed her slowly and gently from the inside out. A tidal wave of peace washed over her and she felt her worries and fears evaporate into thin air. As the figure brushed his fingers over her shoulder gently he remarked, "Why of course you have a task. It's the one I offered you the choice to come back for. You remember of course, you chose the path that Daryl is an integral part of. Without him there wouldn't be a charge to worry about. There wouldn't be a calling."

Confusion washed over Beth as she struggled to understand the riddle being laid before her. The answer tickled at the back of her mind but, it was elusive and she couldn't seem to grasp it firmly enough to pull it forward. Then suddenly it was there, the knowledge hurtling to her from the deep recesses of her mind and memories, like a prayer certain and yet driven by faith, a paradox yet at the same time an undeniable truth. "There's a cure," she breathed out turning towards the cloaked figure in wonder. Even though she was unable to make out his features she somehow knew that he was offering her a blinding smile and if possible the glowing light around her became even warmer and more inviting.

"You're destiny has taken on a life of its own Beth Greene," the figure cryptically replied, "it's up to you to see it to fruition. I have faith in you my child, I chose you for this task for a reason. I am never wrong," as he finished the figure turned away from her and Beth watched as he began to walk away. At the same time she felt herself being pulled backwards incrementally.

She began to panic as she realized she still had no idea what she was supposed to do, "Wait," she called out frantically, "You can't leave me I don't understand. What am I supposed to do".

Her backward progress did not cease but, the figure turned back towards her one final time," I have never left you Beth, I am always with you, there is no need for you to be fearful. You set upon the path already, now all you need to do its follow it to its conclusion. Your faith is your strength, don't let the darkness make you forget who you are". The figures final words trailed off and then with a brilliant flash of light Beth felt herself flying backwards as if she was riding a rocket ship in reverse. She felt her stomach rising in her throat and then with a snap everything went dark.

Beth came back to herself as she lay curled in the fetal position next to a pool of her own vomit. The world was no longer spinning but, the final words uttered to her played on repeat in her mind "don't forget who you are". Her internal monologue was replaced by Daryl's frantic plea, "Beth damn it girl come on open them pretty blues," as he scooped her up into his arms.

She forced herself to focus on his face as she weakly raised a hand to cup his chin, "Daryl," she practically whispered as he adjusted her in his arms pulling her close enough to cradle her head against his broad chest.

"Yeah I got ya girl. I am right here," he paused to brush her tangled hair off of her face, "What the hell happened girl."

It was more demand than question but, Beth couldn't find it in herself to be angered by Daryl's delivery. After all he had asked a very valid question and she could see the concern and worry reflected in his eyes. She found herself drowning in the depths of his intense ice blue eyes and when she didn't answer him right away he shook her gently before repeating, "Beth".

But, Beth continued to stare up into Daryl's face without a single idea how to answer the man's frantic questions. How did a person tell someone that they had it on great authority that there was a cure for the zombie apocalypse. How could she tell Daryl, without sounding absolutely insane, that she had died and been offered a second chance at life for a reason, and that reason had nothing to do with living out a quiet life at the farm. How was she going to ask Daryl to risk his life, to help her complete a mission she didn't even have the first clue how to begin? But the better question of course was how was she going to convince Daryl to let her risk her life to search for a cure she had no idea how to find.

Her wild thoughts were interrupted when Daryl reached down to grasp her chin firmly but, softly in his left hand. Turning her face to his he stared deeply into her eyes as he questioned again, "Beth," he didn't need to say anything else.

As Beth continued to examine his expression a thought flickered through her mind. There was no better time than the present to put her faith to the test.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Gathering herself Beth made to pull away from Daryl's embrace. This was not a conversation she wanted to start from a position of weakness. Beth knew that it was going to take a lot of convincing to get Daryl to consider leaving the farm and she needed to present herself from a position of equality to even start the conversation.

Daryl had other ideas however, and when Beth made to pull away from him he clutched her tighter grunting, "Slow down girl, give it a minute. I found ya passed out, curled in the fetal position, next ta a pool of your own puke. Don't gotta be in such a rush."

After her earlier revelation part of Beth wanted to stay just where she was wrapped up in Daryl's strong arms and comforting embrace, with his heart beating steadily next to her ear. However, the realistic side of Beth knew it was not a good idea to continue to allow such intimacy between them if she was going to get over her feelings. Pulling away from Daryl she shakily made to stand and he hurried to help her. Brushing him off she steadied herself and requested, "I am okay really but, do me a favor and help me down the ladder."

"Course," he grumbled moving to head down before her, "ain't like I am gonna let ya fall on your head or somethin".

Daryl started down the ladder before her and then gestured for Beth to follow. Still somewhat shaky she did, allowing Daryl to spot her as they moved in tandem down the rickety old wooden ladder. Daryl reached the dirt floor of the barn first and lifted his hands to catch her underneath her arms. She allowed him to swing her down the last couple of steps and to steady her before she pulled away. " I am good," she asserted feeling her strength returning.

Daryl was watching her, assessing her condition with critical eyes but, he was not about to be deterred from his earlier line of questioning. "Ya gonna tell me what the hell happened up in that loft girl," he demanded again as he moved to scoop up his crossbow which was leaning on the wall below the ladder. Slinging it onto his back he turned to her arching an eyebrow.

Sighing Beth hedged, " I think maybe this is a conversation for up at the house. Besides I think I could really use some water or somethin".

"Bet ya can after all that," Daryl grumped turning towards the farmhouse, "ya gonna actually talk ta me this time darlin," he demanded over his shoulder as he strode towards the barn exit.

Beth's hackles rose a little at that but, she knew Daryl's statement was at least somewhat warranted. "Yeah," letting out a little sigh she admitted, " I think it's time to talk before I do something else epically stupid."

Daryl turned back towards her for a moment snorting softly before giving her a look that translated into something like, glad you finally seemed to locate your common sense, before resuming his purposeful stride towards the house. They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they entered the kitchen Daryl intercepted Beth physically steering her towards a chair at the kitchen table. He took a moment to pour her a tall glass of water from the pitcher on the counter and then slapped it in front of her before pulling out the chair across from her at the table. He turned it around backwards and then straddled it before crossing his arms over the back of it and demanding, "talk".

Beth mused for a moment that it was so like Daryl to revert to one word demands before stalling by reaching for the glass of water. Her throat really was raw after her earlier bout of pain induced vomiting. She took several large swallows of the cool, clear, refreshing liquid trying to decide where to begin. In the end the decision was easy really.

She had been looking down, examining the table top, but she forced herself to look up and make eye contact with the archer. "Daryl, I am sorry," she shuddered out on an exhale, " I know what I did the other morning was thoughtless, selfish, and that it hurt ya. I wasn't thinkin clearly and I honestly didn't even consider how you would feel about it. I just thought…..I don't know… that well you're a man…and…".

"And what, " Daryl demanded angrily, "that I would be so glad ta have a chance ta get off that I would just fuck ya and forget about it. Pretend it had never happened or some shit like that."

Beth visibly cringed at Daryl's crude statement but, she couldn't fault his anger." No…well yes, " she hurried to clarify when she watched Daryl's face get even stormier, " I guess I didn't really think that part through much at all". " I've never had a morning after or anythin like that. I suppose I didn't even really consider what would happen after the act itself, " she admitted in defeat.

She watched as Daryl's anger deflated and he sighed in consternation, "Girl sometimes I forget how damn innocent ya really are." He ran a hand through his hair roughly before meeting her eyes and murmuring painfully "You're so damn young. Too young for what I did ta ya in that bed."

And there it was Beth realized, the root of Daryl's disgust. He saw her not as a sexually attractive young woman but, as an immature child. " I am nineteen, " she huffed out in frustration.

"And too young for a thirty somethin year old man," Daryl retorted.

Beth refused to become sidetracked by Daryl's refusal to tell her exactly how old he really was, "It's not your fault Daryl if that's what you're worried about. I climbed in your bed not the other way around. Besides does age really matter anymore, look around ya at the world we're livin in."

"It does matter," Daryl asserted with downcast eyes, while he aggressively picked at his thumbs cuticle, showing Beth just how much he was beating himself up over his part in their coupling.

Beth's heart clenched as she realized just how badly she had hurt Daryl. Not only was he not attracted to her because of her age but, now he was carrying around a load of guilt for deflowering her. She wasn't sure she could have caused anymore heartache if she had set out to willingly do so. The fact that she hadn't actually intended to hurt anyone didn't amount to a hill of beans when the reality screamed otherwise. Sighing deeply she reached across the table to cover Daryl's hand with her own, effectively stopping him from further mangling his thumb.

"Hey," she prompted causing him to look up at her, " I am sorry…I swear I never intended to hurt ya. I know that saying that doesn't mean anythin right now but, I promise I'm gonna make an effort ta get my head back on straight. I cain't keep wallowin in my pain".

Daryl stared at her steadily through his overly long bangs ,"It ain't like ya don't got a reason ta be hurtin girl. I don't fault ya for that. I just wish ya would a come and talked ta me."

Beth found herself shaking her head at Daryl's statement, "Nothin that happened ta me could justify what I did Daryl. You were abandoned by our family too. It wasn't just me and I forgot that….I lost my perspective and my ability to realize I wasn't the only one hurtin".

"There's my girl," Daryl replied while shaking his head and frowning. Beth wasn't quite sure what the archer meant until he continued all the while frowning and barely concealing the anger behind his visage. "I thought I mighta lost ya but, there ya go showin me my Beth, albeit maybe not the part I woulda wanted ta see".

Beth found herself staring at Daryl quizzically. When she didn't speak however, he took that as his cue to continue. "People pleaser Beth willin ta put aside her own feelings and emotions to make everyone around her happy. Damn it girl from what I know you was kidnapped, beaten, molested, forced to kill people before they hurt ya, shot in the head, and abandoned by your only livin blood relative right along with the rest a your family. Ya don't gotta be a damn martyr girl. Tell me how ya really feel. Ya cain't keep burying your feelins. That ain't gonna work".

At Daryl's statement Beth found herself snatching her hand away from him in anger. Here she was trying to apologize and pull herself together and he was throwing her actions back in her face like they didn't matter. What did he expected from her. Shooting up from her chair she stalked across the kitchen towards the stove and back before wheeling around to face Daryl, " Ya know what you're right. I am angry. Not just angry but, pissed…madder than hell." She paused for a moment huffing to catch her breath before continuing, " I am mad that those creeps at Grady thought I was a weak little girl and that's why they took me, because I looked like an easy target for them to take advantage of. I am mad that Dawn tried to use me, to manipulate me, to serve her own ends, and that for a while I went along with it because I didn't know any better." Beth felt her hands beginning to shake and she quickly balled them into fists as she watched Daryl's expression. It hadn't change since she began her rant and as she paused it remained open and inviting. He wasn't judging her for letting loose, in fact if she really looked, she could see a spark of respect in his eyes at her honesty.

Feeling empowered she continued, " I am mad that I got Noah out but, I wasn't strong enough to get myself out too. Mad that I couldn't do more to help Carol when they brought her in. Mad that I had ta kill people even if they were creeps who woulda done the same ta me if they'd had the chance. Mad that I was dumb enough ta bring scissors to a gun fight and get shot. I am mad that my own damn sister didn't' even give me a second thought before she went runnin away ta save the world. I am so angry that I died. That I almost lost the chance to experience all the life I haven't lived yet due to a stupid, hot headed, idiotic, emotional decision. But, mostly after everythin that you've done for me I hate myself for hurtin you." As she drew to a close Beth felt her chest heaving with exertion. She wasn't sure she had even paused to take a breath during her monologue. She was still staring at Daryl, panting roughly, hands clenched at her sides when the hunter pushed back from the chair he had been straddling.

Rising he moved towards her slowly approaching her like he might a wounded animal. Reaching out he placed his left hand on her shoulder before reaching forward and tipping her chin up with his right. Staring her directly in the eyes he calmly stated, "That's an awful lot a mad girl and rightfully so. I am guessin it's gonna take ya some time ta work through all those feelins. It's a good thing we got a stable place and time. But, one thing ya don't gotta work through darlin is forgivin yourself for hurtin me".

Beth found herself shaking her head and Daryl was quick to reiterate, "Ya don't. I am good. What's in the past is in the past….we move on from here…..forgive and forget."

"It ain't that," Beth found herself squeaking out. Faced with the chance to bring up her earlier revelation Beth almost lost her nerve. But Daryl's expression remained inquisitive and welcoming so she swallowed thickly and continued, " I need ta tell ya somethin and I need ya to know I ain't crazy."

Daryl let loose a small bark of laughter that was only partially amusement, " Girl if I ain't decided you've lost it yet nothin ya can tell me now is gonna change my mind."

"Hmmm," Beth hummed stepping back away from Daryl to pace a few steps back towards the table," I wouldn't be so sure," she muttered. Turning back towards the archer she took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out, "When I was shot I died and when I went to heaven or wherever it is that I went, I was given the choice to either stay or to come back. But, if I choose ta come back then I had to complete a task….I have ta find a cure….a cure ta end this plague." Beth paused after rushing through her explanation to suck in several deep breaths. "Daryl," she said beseechingly, " I have ta leave the farm. I gotta do this."

Finished Beth waited as Daryl processed her words emotions visibly flickering across his features. After several moments of silence the hunter tilted his head to the side before locking his gaze with her own, " You've lost your mind if ya think I am lettin ya leave this place. It's safe here and I promised I was gonna keep ya safe." Daryl paused for a moment before stepping closer to her and cupping her elbows in each of his calloused hands, "I don't doubt that ya believe that ya gotta do this but, you were shot in the head and your mind can do some pretty strange things because of trauma. There ain't no cure for this thing Beth and I ain't lettin ya go out there ta risk your life for somethin that don't even exist."

Beth found herself shaking her head while she stepped closer to the hunter. Looking straight up into his eyes she said forcefully, "Daryl I died. I was dead."

"Nah," he rebuked her shaking his head in denial, "ya weren't dead just unconscious or something."

"Daryl," she murmured softening her tone and reaching up to cup his cheek, " I was dead we both know that. I wasn't unconscious, or breathing shallowly, or any other such thing. I was gone."

Beth watched as the fight left Daryl and he accepted what she was telling him. She knew he had always been aware of her death in some small part of his consciousness but, he had chosen to ignore the reality in place of easier explanations like unconsciousness or very shallow breathing. His shoulders slumping Daryl stepped to a nearby chair and collapsed into it swiping his bangs from his eyes as he did so. " I knew ya was gone but, it was just easier to pretend we had missed your heartbeat or ya breathin or somethin. If I thought bout it in any other way I'd a had ta figure out how it was even possible I was gettin a second change with ya," pausing he reached out and grabbed her hand. He carefully tugged on it until she stepped between his parted knees and looking up at her with emotion filled eyes he murmured gruffly," I remember standin in that courtyard at Grady and beggin your God….for what I wasn't even sure….but I thought I was gonna die any moment and I was beggin him". Pausing Daryl squeezed her hand lightly before continuing, "Ya tellin me he was actually listenin and willin ta answer the prayers of a Dixon."

Beth had to choke back her own emotions as she reached down to tenderly brush back Daryl's unruly bangs, "Course he hears your prayers Daryl," she asserted firmly, "he hears everyone's prayers but, he especially hears the prayers of amazing, selfless, good men like you."

Beth could see disagreement written all over Daryl's visage. He still didn't believe he was a good man or that he deserved to have anything that he wanted or that was good. Sighing she focused on meeting his gaze so that he could see the determination in her own, " I know your worried about me, about my safety, and I know it seems crazy to leave the farm when it's so secure but, I have ta do this." Beth noted that the archer was about to contradict her so she quickly raised her right index finger and pressed it gently to his lips. With a gentle smile she continued," I know you don't believe. That you've never understood that faith Daddy, Maggie, and I have had but, I need ya ta trust me on this Daryl. If this is my path, my destiny, whatever ya want ta call it I have ta travel this road, and I have ta have the faith ta let him guide me and protect me. But, it's my road Daryl ya don't gotta go with me….."

Beth had barely removed her finger from his lips when Daryl reached around her and placed his hands on the small of her back caging her between the cradle of his arms and legs. He sighed deeply before conceding, " I don't got your faith girl and I cain't trust in somethin I cain't see ta protect me or more importantly you but, its obvious I ain't gonna dissuade ya from this. When you was healin and all I could do was sit there and wait ta see what happened I promised your God that if you survived and got better that I would protect ya no matter what. If your leavin, and I know I cain't stop ya if that's what ya think ya gotta do, then I am goin with ya no if, ands, or buts, about it."

Beth didn't even try to stop the slow grin that spread across her face, "Really," she breathed in relief as she finally acknowledged her fear that after the last couple of days Daryl might refuse to go with her. After all this was her road to travel and after what had happened between her and Daryl since her, as she had come to think of it, epically stupid decision of offering herself to him, she couldn't fault him for possibly wanting to be rid of her.

She was still smiling as Daryl shook his head in a self deprecating manner, "Really…where you go I go, " he affirmed. He stood slowly sliding his hands up her back until he was standing so close to her their hips were almost touching and his hands slid around her over her rib cage, up over her shoulders, and down her arms until they came to rest just above her elbows. Beth couldn't suppress the shiver that snaked through her as a result of the hunter's gentle caress but, surprisingly he didn't pull away. Instead he gazed down at her intently with an almost perplexed look on his face before softly murmuring in obvious wonder, " What is it about you Beth Greene that would inspire otherwise fairly intelligent men to abandon all logic and follow ya on what is sure ta be a fools errand." He paused briefly before continuing, pushing a thick lock of hair gently over her ear as he did so, " a fools errand that more than likely will end in death, destruction, and mayhem."

Daryl's gentle caresses and murmured words of wonder stole Beth's breath and for a moment she found it hard to breath. As she stared up into his face, their eyes locked, and she had an overwhelming urge to press her lips to his. The desire was so overwhelming that as her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips she could taste him. She remembered from the other night what he tasted like, all male, and she wanted to experience it again. She watched his hooded eyes as they dropped to her mouth with the flick of her tongue. A treacherous voice in the back of her mind urged do it, just lean forward and kiss him, but as she continued to stare into Daryl's startlingly blue eyes she reined in her control and forced her mind back to reality. Daryl didn't want her like that and all her fantasizing wasn't going to change that. It was time to put some distance between them, she had a job to do, it was best to focus on that.

Stealing herself she firmly stepped back out of the archer's embrace lightening the moment with a cheeky grin as she quipped, " There's nothin inspiring about me Daryl Dixon. I am just an ordinary girl with nothin special ta offer. But faith….faith is inspirin. My Daddy used to like somethin Saint Augustine said. It was somethin like "Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe". "

Beth watched as her words washed over Daryl and for the first time in a long time she saw actual hope blossom in his eyes. Not a desire to live, or a drive to survive, but actual honest to goodness hope that there was something better than this day to day battle for survival. He reached for her but, she danced back a couple of steps before continuing, " There might not be a cure out there yet but, in order ta see it we're gonna have ta believe it exists."

Daryl mimicked Beth's evasive steps and as she finished her statement he stopped in front of her dipping his head in acknowledgement, " I don't know that I'll ever have the kind a faith that you do girl. The kind a faith that would allow me ta chase impossible dreams with a certainty that there is somethin better out there. I don't know that I can ever have the kinda faith that you do in some greater power or whatever. But, I got faith in you and that's all I need. If you go I go and that's all there is to it. We ain't gonna be separated….not ever again."

"Ya don't need ta make grand confessions of faith Daryl," Beth assured him," words don't mean nothin, it's actions that paint the real picture."

Cocking his head to the side slightly Daryl examined her intensely for a moment and Beth couldn't stop herself from squirming under his scrutiny. She was about to question his regard when he stopped her with a nod of his head and a statement. "There's my Beth again. Too wise for her years and willin to run off halfcocked ta save the world with no regard for her own safety."

Beth bristled at Daryl's blunt assessment and was about to retort when he held up a hand to stop her, "It ain't a bad thing sprite. It just means your gettin your head screwed back on straight like ya said. Now come on and lets start gatherin supplies and figurin out a game plan. Faith ain't gonna give us a startin point or food ta eat."

Clearly finished Daryl turned from her and started towards the living room where there was a collection of maps both local and national. As Beth watched his retreating form she paused for a moment before following him. A slow grin started at the corners of her mouth and spread until she was grinning so widely that her face felt like it might split. Well that had been easier than she had anticipated she mused as she watched Daryl begin to pull out maps and spread them across the coffee table. Pausing before heading in to join him she threw a quick thank you skyward. Then she turned towards Daryl, the maps, and her destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Daryl took stock of the maps laid out before him and after careful consideration he placed a state map of Georgia and a map of the mid-Atlantic states aside. Then he carefully folded up the rest and returned them to the coffee table drawer. Looking up he watched Beth as she stood in the doorway of the living room appraising him. She had a funny little smile plastered on her face and she appeared both excited and hopeful. He wasn't sure he understood either sentiment as in his opinion there was nothing hopeful or exciting about leaving a safe base of operations for the unpredictable world outside the little haven they had created.

Daryl had had big plans for the homestead and they were only partially completed. It went against every instinct he had to abandon them to follow Beth on this errand of insanity. He didn't believe there was a cure for this plague and he certainly didn't believe that he and Beth would be the ones to find it. After all if there was a cure of some sort then it would be a big wig scientist like Jenner who would discover it. Not people like him and Beth. He was also having trouble with Beth's pronouncement that a higher power had tasked her with this endeavor. He knew Beth was right and that for several moments at least she had been gone, dead, whatever euphemism one choose to use for the state of nonexistence. He couldn't argue that fact but, did he really believe she had been given a choice, and that it wasn't just some twist of fate that had allowed her to come back to him. Could it really have been her choice?

He wasn't sure what to think about that after all as he had already told Beth he wasn't a man of faith. Unless he could touch it, smell it, feel it, he wouldn't believe it. But then again he could do all of those things to Beth and here she was proclaiming that he had to have faith. In the end he supposed it didn't matter, as he had told Beth he only really needed to have faith in her, and that he most certainly did possess. To his mind the rest of it didn't matter. If he spent the next several months wondering the country with Beth and they achieved nothing then they could just head back to the farm. If Beth was somehow right and they did manage to find something then maybe it would all be worth it.

With a shake of his head he mused that whether he believed in a higher power or not he had made a promise to protect Beth, and protect her he would. He wouldn't have reneged on his promise no matter what but, he also wouldn't test the benevolence of the higher power that may or may not have sent Beth back to him. He might not be a man of faith but, he also wasn't a man with nothing to lose. He would never admit it to her or anyone else but, Beth was everything to him now, and he wouldn't tempt fate if it meant possibly losing her. His whole reason for being was wrapped up in that blonde sprite of a woman. Watching her as she crossed the room towards him he couldn't help but, muse that she danced instead of walking. She was tiny yet she was all willowy elegance and lithe graceful movements. The way she carried herself and her infectious optimism and caring reminded him of the woodland sprites of fairy tales. Elusive and rare just as likely to slip through your fingers as to land in the palm of your hand. That's how Daryl saw Beth as a dream to be chased after but, never caught. He could want her with all of his being but, she would never be his and he would never deserve to have her.

He hadn't missed the fact that she had pulled away from him several times during their conversation, he was observant if he was nothing else. At first he had thought it was because she was angry at him or maybe at herself but, then he had seen through the façade she was presenting. She had been hurting badly and she had wanted comfort but, she had refused to show weakness and bare herself to him. At first he had been somewhat offended by her withdrawal but, upon further consideration he determined that it was best if she pulled away from him a little. Beth was a strong young woman and she needed to learn to rely on herself. He wouldn't always be able to protect her, especially if she insisted that they leave the safety of the farm. Therefore, she would need to have the strength and fortitude to do what needed doing if it meant keeping her alive. She couldn't always rely on him. Besides he couldn't keep sending her mixed signals. He could see that Beth wanted him or at least she thought she did. She was a mature, attractive, young woman with no other options and she had had a taste of the pleasure that resulted from an intimate relationship. Of course she wanted to explore that more and with no other options he could understand her turning to him to fulfill her need. But, he could never be the type of man that Beth needed and he wasn't going to set either of them up for the type of heartache that would result from an intimate relationship. Because he knew what would happen, he would lose her, just like he had lost everything else in life that had ever mattered to him.

He couldn't fool himself into believing that he could stop himself from loving her. He was already head over heels in love with that sprite of a woman, her warmth and caring, having shattered his frozen exoskeleton of protectionism. But, he could prevent himself from losing his heart completely which is what he knew would happen if he allowed himself to be with her in any way more than friendship. He couldn't allow that because he knew he could never go on when she left him and leave him she would. He wasn't cut out to be relationship material and when she got tired of his antisocial, emotionally stunted, asshole personality she would walk away and find a young man worthy of her affections. If she was going to insist that they go back out into the world he knew that this inevitability was likely to happen sooner rather than later. It was better to avoid the disappointment and to cherish the friendship that they had.

Beth reached him then and she placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked down at the maps he had been pretending to study. "So," she questioned, "what do you think"?

Daryl took a second before humming out, "Hmm, if your insistin on doin this I hate to say it but, I am thinkin we need ta head north towards D.C.".

Beth looked over at him then her cornflower blue eyes widening slightly, "That's where they went isn't it"?

He nodded his affirmation before stating," It was the direction they was headed in anyway. Whether they ever got there or not who knows. But if you're really plannin ta do this it's our best lead."

She nodded before glancing down at the map in front of her, " This sounds absolutely crazy doesn't it? I have no idea where ta go or what ta do but, I want ta save the world," she sighed loudly. "I don't want ta see them either but, I guess what are the chances that we would actually run into them anyway? We couldn't find them even when we were tryin."

Daryl couldn't help the snort that escaped him," Wasn't that the problem? We were tryin ta find them."

Beth cracked a small smile before nodding in agreement with his statement," Yup, you're probably right but, that can't change the plan. I agree that D.C. should be our destination so what kind of supplies do we need and do we go by car or walk?"

Daryl considered this for a moment before replying, "On foot even makin good time and travelin most of the day it would take us at least a month to get ta D.C. from here. It'd be better ta take the truck. If we can avoid traffic snarls, densely populated cities, and major roadways we should be able to cut the trip down ta a week or less".

Daryl watched as Beth considered his assessment and he could see agreement written all over her features. "That makes the most amount a sense," she stated nodding while studying the maps, "we'll need ta sort out what supplies we'll need and pack. So ya think about a week ta get ready," she questioned looking up at him.

He found himself nodding while trying not to get lost in the depths of her blue eyes. A lock of her unruly blonde curls had fallen across her cheek and his fingers itched to push it back behind her ear. Mindful of his earlier thoughts he resisted the urge and cleared his throat, " Yeah sounds like a plan. I wanna head out and do some huntin so we'll have some fresh jerky for the trip. It'll take me a couple a days to catch enough game and then a couple more ta cure everythin but, it'll be worth waitin especially if there ain't a lot a game along the route".

Beth nodded her head in agreement and offered," While your huntin and curin I can gather the rest a the supplies and pack the truck. Sound like a plan?"

He nodded, " Yup sounds like we got a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next week Daryl went out daily in the mornings to hunt. He insisted Beth accompany him to practice her knife throwing and tracking skills. She was able to use his bow if it was preloaded and the ladies one he had found for her independently but, she was deadly with a firearm. Her aim was impeccable with both a side arm and a rifle and Daryl had retro fitted one of each for her with a silencer. Her tracking skills had improved dramatically since they had been at the farm and Daryl would be willing to bet she was almost as good as Merle had ever been. She was naturally observant and had a feel for the forest. With practice and time he felt her skill would surpass even his own but, that would take time, and that was a luxury they didn't have at the moment. After a week of daily hunting and curing they had a stockpile of rabbit, squirrel, and possum jerky. The task would have gone much faster if they had been able to take down a deer but, they had only seen one or two, and they had never had a clear shot at them. When they returned from morning hunts Daryl spent the afternoon cleaning and curing the game and Beth gathered supplies and packed the truck Daryl had found and brought back during their first several weeks at the farm. It was a half ton Chevy with plenty of room for storage and it got better gas mileage then a heavier pickup. They still had a stockpile of gas from when they arrived at the farm and Beth had packed all the remaining fuel along with camping supplies, weapons, canned food, maps, and medical supplies. While packing she had tried to keep it to the bare essentials knowing that at any time they might need to abandon the truck and anything that it held. She had also packed emergency packs for both Daryl and herself complete with food, extra supplies, and spare clothing.

The night before they were due to depart Beth decided they should enjoy an extra special supper of rabbit stew and fresh ice tea made with scavenged tea bags. Daryl had been finishing last minute maintenance on the truck while Beth had been preparing dinner but, when he entered the kitchen he found Beth standing at the stove leaning over the pot the stew was simmering in. When she straightened he saw her stumble unsteadily on her feet and he was at her side in a moment.

"Hey Sprite," he murmured gently grasping her arm to support her as he turned her towards him," ya okay there."

"Hmmm," Beth murmured as she turned to meet his gaze with glassy eyes.

As she swayed on unsteady feet Daryl took in her flushed features and confused expression. His pulse began to pound as he raised his palm to press it against her forehead. "Damn darling," he breathed on an exhale, "your burnin up."

"My throat hurts Daryl," she managed to croak out before a shudder ran through her. Fearful that she would drop where she stood Daryl was quick to scoop her up into his arms before heading towards his bedroom. He carried her straight through the bedroom to the attached master bath. He could feel how hot Beth's fever burned where her body rested against his and he knew he needed to cool her down if possible. Still cradling her tenderly in his arms he knelt to turn on the bath water to fill the tub. When the tub was halfway filled with cool water he faced an internal dilemma. Should he place her in fully clothed or strip her to her undergarments. He wanted desperately to be a gentleman but, it would be completely impractical to put her in the tub fully clothed. Sighing deeply he steadied her across his knees and his right arm as he reached down with his left hand to unbutton her jeans. It took him several minutes of struggling to work the zipper down and then to peel the skin tight jeans from her body. He made quick work of her socks before grasping the hem of her t-shirt. Taking a deep breath he quickly pulled the garment over her head and tried not to look down at her as he went to ease her into the tub.

His worry for her increased tenfold as she barely stirred while he struggled to remove her clothing. He was reassured however, when her skin made contact with the icy water. She released a startled gasp and her eyes shot wide open as she clutched weakly at his forearms trying to prevent herself from being immersed any further in the icy water. "Shhhh, it's okay sprite," Daryl reassured as he brought a damp hand up to push her hair off her scalding forehead. " We gotta get ya cooled off. Just relax a minute okay?"

Her panicked expression turned to one of resoluteness as she clamped her teeth together and drew her knees up to her chin, some of the haze clearing from her eyes as her body began to cool. Despite the situation Daryl couldn't help thinking that Beth looked damn cute all curled up in the tub biting her low lip and somewhat resembling a drown rat. He thought it best that he didn't mention that to the girl in the tub but, turning to her he asked, "Will ya be okay for a minute while I go find some Tylenol ta bring down your fever?"

At her nod he turned from the bathroom to head to the laundry where Beth liked to store the medical supplies in an empty pantry. He quickly located a bottle of Tylenol and on his way back he stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water. He turned off the burner the stew sat on as he walked by deciding that dinner was going to be taking a back seat to caring for Beth.

Returning to the bathroom he managed to get Beth to swallow two extra strength Tylenol, with a sip of water, before she refused to drink anything else. He wasn't a doctor but, he figured the pain reliever would help her sore throat as well. He sat on the closed toilet seat cover for five minutes observing the silent girl before he noticed her beginning to shake slightly. Within minutes her whole body was trembling and her teeth were chattering loudly.

Turning towards him she plaintively whined, "Daryl I am so cold," before collapsing in on herself even more than she already had. He was at her side in a moment, towel in hand, scooping her limp body out of the tub. He wrapped her securely in the fluffy towel before turning to head back towards the bedroom. Reaching the bed, Beth was still trembling violently in his arms and he made the split second decision to strip her of her wet undergarments. He desperately wished he had thought to bring some clean clothes down to her from her own room but, it was too late now. He didn't want to make her even sicker by leaving her in soaking wet clothing. The only item of clothing that he owned that might even come close to fitting her was a soft, too often washed, sleeveless, button up flannel. Trying not to look at Beth he stripped her of the wet underclothes and slipped the flannel around her. He buttoned it with nimble fingers but, was unable to help noticing that the arm holes where the sleeves had once been gapped on Beth's tiny frame, putting the soft under sides of her perfect breasts on display for him.

Forcing his eyes away he pushed all inappropriate thoughts from his mind as he adjusted her tiny frame and pulled up the down comforter. April in Georgia was really too warm for a down comforter but, Daryl figured that Beth would appreciate the extra warmth. Pulling up a chair he sat with her for several minutes waiting for her tremors to subside. When they didn't he slid his palm back to her forehead. She was still warm but, not anywhere near the frightening temperature she had been when he'd found her.

His palm was still resting against her forehead when her right hand slide up her fingers encircling his left wrist. Her eyes fluttered open as she searched for Daryl's face, finding it she forced out between chattering teeth, "So cold."

Beth's eyes slide closed again but when tremors continued to rock her tiny frame Daryl sat torn, unsure of what to do. He knew of course that the fastest way to warm her up was to offer her his own body heat but, he couldn't get past the idea that it would be inappropriate to climb into bed with her. Especially since he would need to strip down so that her bare skin could touch his own, in order for her to derive the most benefit from the warmth his body was projecting. However, after several moments of wracking his brain he couldn't come up with an alternative that would work as quickly. He couldn't leave her like she was so he had to do something. She was obviously suffering from a hell of a cold or maybe even the flu. If he allowed her to get too cold it would just make her sicker. Unable to find a viable alternative he stood and quickly moved to the opposite side of the bed. He made quick work of his jeans, socks, and shirt only leaving on his boxers as he pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed.

He had barely reached for Beth before she was willingly snuggling into his warm embrace wrapping herself around him and touching her skin to anywhere his was bare. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and her head came to rest on his chest right below his shoulder. Tucked in, safe, and warm her tremors finally ceased after several moments. With a contented little moan she settled into a peaceful, quiet, slumber leaving Daryl to contemplate the agony of having her lithe little body pressed so intimately against his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl allowed Beth to sleep for several hours before deciding that her temperature was climbing once again. Untangling her body from his he made to leave the bed in search of the bottle of Tylenol and some food and water for both of them. As soon as he started to leave the bed Beth had tried to cling to him but, he had been able to soothe her by pressing her back against the mattress and brushing her hair back off her forehead for several moments. As soon as Beth was settled he made a beeline for the kitchen. He pulled a serving tray from under the island counter and quickly assembled two bowels of stew and two glasses of water. He made sure Beth's stew was mostly broth and soft vegetables and he bypassed the tea deciding that they could both use a more hydrating beverage. He carried the tray back to the master bedroom and retrieved the bottle of Tylenol before returning to the bed. Studying Beth he tried to determine the best way to go about getting food and medication into her.

Finally he reached down to shake her shoulder gently while calling her name. As he was doing so he used his free hand to reach across her and grab the pillows he had been resting on. He intended to use them to prop her up once she was more awake so that he could assist her with eating and drinking. However, Beth proved to be a less than cooperative patient when she barely responded to his calling her name multiple times. His prompts for her to sit up were completely ignored as she stared at him with unfocused half lidded eyes. After several other variations of his first attempt Daryl decided that he would just have to bite the bullet. Throwing his pillows back to his side of the bed he carried the serving tray over to the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He carefully placed it there before pulling back the covers to climb back onto the mattress. Sitting back he reached for Beth and pulled her upright so that she was sitting between the cradle of his thighs with her back resting against his chest. He turned her slightly so that he had a clear view of her face and then he called softly," Gotta wake up Beth. I need ya ta take some pills and eat a little."

"Not hungry," the blonde croaked turning her head away from him to bury it in the crook of his shoulder.

"Too bad," Daryl groused somewhat grumpily as he struggled to hold Beth and undo the cap to the Tylenol bottle. He somehow managed to fish two pills from the bottle and to secure the cap without losing his grip on the almost limp woman in his embrace. "You're not helpin at all," Daryl muttered more to himself than to her as he readjusted Beth so that she was sitting in a more upright position. He was tired from keeping vigil over her and somewhat worried about her lack of response to his requests so her complete lack of cooperation was grating his nerves. Taking a deep breath he reminded himself to keep his frustration in check as he lifted his right hand to cup Beth's chin. He gently positioned her head so that he had a clear view of her face and prompted again softly but, forcefully, "Come on girl wake up. I ain't gonna leave ya alone until ya take these pills and eat something".

Beth let out a little frustrated grunt of her own as she ineffectively struggled to wiggle out of Daryl's secure embrace. "Leave me alone," she all but whined at him, " I don't want anythin. Stop it".

"Not an option," the archer ground out as he gently but effectively pushed the two Tylenol through her lips and held a glass of water to them. He tipped the glass up until the liquid ran into her mouth forcing her to swallow on reflex alone. The technique was effective if not a little messy and excess water dribbled down Beth's chin as she coughed and sputtered. Daryl grabbed the corner of the sheet to mop it up as Beth's eyes shot open. He looked down to find her glaring up at him with a fierce expression that reminded him of an angry kitten all cute and rumpled but, ready to unsheathe its claws. His frustration dissipated as amusement took its place. Beth was too adorable to stay frustrated at for long. "Ya ready to eat somethin," he prompted as he reached down to stroke her unruly hair back from her face.

She leaned into the caress and he paused with his palm cupping her cheek both frozen in the moment before she broke it with her recalcitrant reply. " I told ya I don't wanna eat, " she huffed out, " my throat feels like someone is stabbin me in the neck with knives every time I swallow."

"Then the warm broth of the stew will help," the archer offered as a rebuttal. " I only scooped soft stuff into your bowl. Nothin that would hurt too bad ta swallow. Now come on, " he prompted as he dipped the spoon into the broth and brought it to her lips.

Obviously deciding that she wasn't going to dissuade a very persistent Daryl Beth gave in and accepted the sustenance as she collapsed back against the supportive wall of his chest, too exhausted to continue fighting with him. Daryl had drained the bowl of liquid broth and about half of the vegetables before Beth clamped her lips closed and absolutely refused to take anymore. "I am gonna get sick," she groused when he raised an eyebrow at her still holding a spoon in front of her.

"Think it's too late for that," he muttered back to which she glared up at him in obvious frustrated, "the other kinda sick Daryl."

"Alright…..alright," he soothed stroking the top of her head, "ya did good anyway." Sliding down a little so that he was partially reclined but, still in a somewhat upright position he opened his arms for her and Beth willingly snuggled back into his embrace her head resting over his heart and her arms wrapped snuggly around his torso. Her frustration at him was completely gone as she sighed in contentment and burrowed into the warmth his embrace offered. As he stared down at the tiny blonde wrapped around him Daryl couldn't help the protective feelings that surged through him. He sighed dejectedly as he reached out to softly stroke the crown of her head thoughts and worries clamoring for attention in his own mind. It was already too late he mused to save himself from the heartache he had been trying to avoid. Staring down at the tiny fierce woman he cradled he knew that he had lost a battle he had been waging within himself since that moment at the moonshine shack when she had embraced him and bid him to confront his inner demons. From that moment up until now he had somehow deluded himself into believing that he had a choice in the matter, that he could somehow prevent himself from feeling anything more than familial love for this tiny firecracker. As he reached for his own dinner he finally admitted defeat and acknowledged that Beth was the absent piece of himself that he had never even admitted he was missing before now. Dixon's didn't need other people and Dixon's certainly didn't fall in love. Daryl himself had never been in love in all of his thirty odd years but, staring down at the woman draped on top of him Daryl couldn't imagine that his feelings were anything but, bone deep, heart rendering, mind altering devotion.

Beth filled a void in him that he had never even known was there until she forced herself into his life and demanded that he acknowledge her as something other than another dead girl. She had bid him to take notice of her and even with his mind kicking and screaming his heart had latched on to what she offered like a drowning man would latch on to a life preserver. After all up until that point in his life hadn't he been just that, a man drowning in regrets and what might have beens, with no real purpose or reason to continue on. Beth gave him a purpose, insisted that he was a good man, that he could do good things, that life was about more than survival, that it was about living. But as he watched her sleep his gut clenched painfully with the realization that he didn't know how he would go on living if she wasn't part of his reason for doing so. If life with Beth was about living than life without Beth was just about surviving and one day he would have to learn how to go about living without Beth. Because one day she would find a man who was worthy of her, and that man would become her reason for living and he….well he would need to learn to live without Beth Greene, because reverting back to just surviving was not an option. Even as his heart beat wildly in his chest in protest Daryl promised himself that when Beth finally found that man, that reason why she would want to go on living, he would not interfere in any way. Part of loving was acknowledging that sometimes love was letting go and loving Beth meant that he would have to do just that. The most loving thing he could do for the amazing woman beneath him was to let her find the love she truly deserved because, while he might be the first Dixon to have fallen in love he couldn't buck every inevitability that came with being a Dixon. That meant that he would never be relationship material, that he was only ever destined to hurt those around him, hadn't he proven that with the angry words he had thrown at Beth while she had been drowning in her pain and heartache. He hadn't helped her at all, possibly he had made things even worse for her, and maybe something he had said to her had driven her over the edge into the rash decision she had made. If he had been more understanding and supportive maybe he could have helped her and prevented her from thinking that sex would solve all of her problems. He supposed he could wallow in what ifs and try to create reasons why he could be good for Beth or he could face the insurmountable evidence that indicated what he already knew. That he would never be what was best for her, that he could never provide her with a stable life, and that the most loving thing he could do for her would be to help her find a man who could love her unselfishly and with no agenda. After all hadn't Daryl fallen into the biggest Dixon trap of all by selfishly taking from her young body something that he in no way deserved. A better man, an honorable man, the type of man who Beth deserved, would have loved her enough to stop her from following through on such a foolish decision. Daryl had failed her when she had needed him most and he would always regret his weakness, his need for her that had allowed him to take something so precious from her. But, he would make it up to her by proving in the end that he was strong enough to let her go. That he loved her enough to want her to be truly happy, secure, safe, and loved in return.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

The planned day of departure dawned with a clear blue cloudless sky but, instead of leaving for Washington Beth remained confined to Daryl's bed with an ongoing raging fever. Her fever didn't break for an additional twelve hours and when it finally did it left in its wake an exhausted and extremely weak victim. Beth's sore throat lingered for an additional four days and by the time her symptoms had fully resolved a week had passed. They were never really sure what she had contracted but, she assumed and he concurred that it must have been an extremely nasty case of influenza. It took another whole week before Beth had regained enough of her strength for Daryl to even consider leaving the safety of the farm. By that time she was going stir crazy from confinement and Daryl's constant vigilance and hovering.

So it was fifteen days after the initial onset of her symptoms that Beth found herself waiting on the porch of her home, a backpack slung over her shoulder, bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet, as the morning sun shone brightly above her. She was practically vibrating with unspent energy and as if he sensed it Daryl looked up from where he was tinkering underneath the hood of the Chevy. He had checked the truck over a hundred times since their initial planned day of departure but, he had insisted that he needed an additional five minutes to make sure everything was just right. Personally Beth felt that he was just trying to put off the inevitable, hoping against hope that maybe she might change her mind.

As if he was actually able to read her mind the archer met her gaze with a quirked eyebrow as he reached up to use his palms to slam down the hood of the Chevy," She's ready as she'll ever be. Ya got everythin? House all locked up?". At her enthusiastic nod he moved around the front of the truck to the passenger door. Grasping the handle he levered it up to open the door while turning towards her to reiterate, "Ya sure about this darlin? I won't be mad if ya decide ta call the whole thing off. There ain't no reason we cain't stay put right here".

As she breezed past him to hop up into the cab of the truck Beth shot the archer one of her mega watt smiles. She paused once she was firmly seated before swinging her legs around and facing forward, " Yeah there is and I ain't goin round and round with ya about this again Daryl. I am over my bug and completely recovered. I am ready and I am goin. I already told ya that ya don't gotta go with me if ya don't want to". As she swung around to face forward in the seat she turned her head to maintain eye contact with the archer.

"Pffttt," he muttered as he efficiently closed her door. Leaning in through her open window he retorted, "Like I am lettin ya off this farm without me".

As Beth reached around to buckle her safety belt Daryl slid into the driver seat to pull the truck up to the gate he had installed to move vehicles in and out of the small fenced in area that surrounded the house. They passed through that gate and one additional one before they pulled onto the main driveway leading off the homestead. As Daryl deftly maneuvered the truck down the gravel drive Beth fought the urge to look back and get one last glimpse of her home. The last time she had left it there had been complete chaos and she hadn't even had the opportunity to say goodbye. She had never dreamed that she would see the farm again. Now she fought the urge to look back because she didn't want to show weakness in front of Daryl. He didn't feel that they should even be doing this in the first place, he was a reluctant companion at best, she couldn't afford to let him see that she didn't really want to leave the farm either. She had the impression that if Daryl knew how much she really didn't want to leave then he would turn the truck around and drive back without giving her even a second to protest. She chuckled inwardly to herself as she mused that he would then probably lock her in her room and never let her out, like Rapunzel or something.

Daryl must have caught the look of amusement on her face because glancing over at her he questioned, "What's so funny sprite"?

"Nothin much," she sassed cheekily, " I was just thinkin that you'd make a damn attractive jailer".

"What," he questioned clearly not having any clue where her mind had gone.

Shaking her head at her own silliness Beth reached for the Georgia map that was resting on the trucks dashboard before turning to face Daryl. "Nothin… don't worry about it. I was just thinkin somethin really silly and you probably wouldn't get it even if I tired ta explain it to ya".

Cracking a grin of his own he retorted, "Try me".

"Okay," Beth acquiesced deciding to play along, "do you know who Rapunzel is?"

Daryl seemed to consider the question seriously for a moment as he drove down the empty state road, "Nope cain't say that I do."

"Didn't think ya would," she replied reaching down to unlace her boots so that she could toe them off. "Anyway she was this girl that was trapped in a tower with no way to escape and her hair was really long. One day a prince came by to rescue her and he used her hair to climb up into the tower with her. I was just thinkin that if it were up ta you I would be locked in a tower to and well I just thought you'd make a damn fine attractive jailer is all," as she finished Beth propped her feet against the dash before reaching forward to wrap her arms around her knees. She rested her cheek against her up drawn knees before turning her head to Daryl.

The archer turned towards her with a far more serious expression than what was called for by their lighthearted conversation. Turning his attention back towards the road he murmured, "If it would keep ya safe then hell yeah I would lock ya in a tower". He paused for a moment smirking, "But knowing you sprite you'd still manage ta find trouble even locked in a tower. Your prince charmin would turn out ta be an axe murderer and where would you be," he paused for a moment so that she could fully absorb the impact of his next words, "screamin for your jailer ta come rescue your ass."

"Nah," she denied with a quick shake of her head, "my jailer made damn sure I can take care of myself. I'd handle him axe murder or not".

Not turning away from the road Daryl murmured in amusement and certainty, "I don't doubt that ya would sprite".

A few minutes of silence passed as the two occupants of the truck smiled goofily at the passing scenery, enjoying the levity brought about by their silly conversation before, Daryl turned to Beth and asked her to check the map and confirm the route number he was searching for. The rest of the day passed in a blur of companionable silence and comfortable conversation. As dusk fell Daryl began to look for a place to spend the night. Beth had suggested that they just keep driving but, Daryl had refused reminding Beth that she was still recovering and therefore, that she needed sleep. Shortly after their disagreement about stopping for the night Daryl pulled off the route onto a long gravel driveway.

When Beth turned to him quirking an eyebrow he shrugged," Looks like the driveway to a farm. Most likely abandoned and probably a safe place ta stop."

"Okay," she murmured before turning her attention towards the house at the end of the lane. It was a small two story farmhouse in fairly decent condition. All the shutters looked attached even though the screen door was hanging off its hinges. The house emitted an air of unkemptness and abandonment so Beth surmised that Daryl was most likely correct in his assumption that it was uninhabited.

Daryl slowed the truck braking to a stop directly in front of the houses rickety porch before turning to Beth, "Ya know the routine right. Ya ain't forgot since we haven't had ta do this in a while."

"Nope," Beth said as she reached for the trucks door handle. She paused before opening the door, meeting Daryl's eyes across the truck, "You get ta be the hero and I get ta be the back up."

As she opened her door and slid out of the truck Beth caught Daryl's mumbled response, " smart ass," before checking for her knife. Grasping it by the handle she deftly removed it from its sheath as she stealthily made her way up the front steps. She could feel Daryl right behind her crossbow drawn as she approached the front door. Pushing the damaged screen door out of the way she grasped the handle to the main door before raising her knife and rapping the handle loudly against the door frame. She could feel Daryl breathing behind her, his soft rhythmic breaths puffing against the back of her neck, as they waited for a response. Despite the situation Beth felt her body shudder in response to Daryl's physical closeness. She was just about to start a self dialogue berating her traitorous body when a loud thump echoed from the bowels of the farmhouse. Not two seconds later the familiar growling sounds of a walker reached the front porch.

"Damit," Daryl spat behind her before he moved around to her right. He raised his hand to the doorknob and quickly covered hers which was already there. Before he turned the knob his face snapped around to the left and his eyes settled on hers his expression focused and commanding as he whispered," stay behind me and make sure ya cover our rear." Then without hesitation he turned his hand over hers effectively spinning the knob and opening the door. As he crept quietly into the dim interior of the house Beth followed behind, knife drawn, and attention focused on her surroundings.

The door opened directly into the front hallway and Beth could already see the living room on the left and dining room on the right were empty. The volume and clarity of the walker's death growls indicated that it wasn't all that far away. As Daryl crept down the hallway towards the noise Beth followed careful to keep her steps as silent as possible. There was another loud bang and a scrapping sound that resembled furniture being dragged across hard wood floors. Then Beth froze as another sound permeated the air. A soft almost desperate whine that resonated with fear slammed into Beth's consciousness. Without realizing what she was doing she shot past Daryl headed directly for whatever, was making that desperate sound. She dimly heard Daryl call her name and curse before she felt him behind her as she burst out of the hallway into a large farmhouse kitchen. The back door of the house was wide open and something was torn apart in the center of the kitchen floor. Beth's stomach churned as she realized that something was an animal of some sort that had been covered with black fur.

The walker's growls brought her attention back to it as she watched it throw itself violently against an antique china cabinet as it desperately scrabbled to grab something underneath the heavy furniture. The furniture shuddered at the abuse and Beth realized the noise she had heard earlier was the heavy wooden piece sliding across the wooden kitchen floor. Whatever, was hiding underneath it gave another pitiful whine of fear and Beth's adrenaline spiked as she yelled, "hey ugly over here," in an attempt to divert the walkers attention. It worked and the rotting corpse quickly turned its attention from its prey to the pretty young blonde. It never had a chance however, because before the last syllable of here left Beth's mouth a bolt flew past her to imbed itself in the corpses head. It dropped to the floor and Daryl grabbed Beth's arm to prevent her from rushing to whatever, was hiding under the china cabinet.

"We need ta finish securing the house first, " he growled, " don't get sloppy on me now girl." At her nod he continued, " hurry up and close that back door and then cover me while we check to make sure we ain't missed any more unwanted company."

"Okay," she breathed unable to stop herself from glancing towards the china cabinet as she headed towards the door. She secured it quickly before returning to Daryl. Less than five minutes later they had cleared the rest of the old house and Daryl had dragged the corpse outside. Returning to the kitchen they stared down at the remains of whatever, the walker had already devoured.

"What do ya think it is," Beth questioned sadly as she stared at the bloody pile of fur.

Daryl's nose wrinkled a little in disgust as he replied, "Don't know but, I reckon we'll be able ta guess once ya check under that cabinet." He moved towards the furniture himself as he continued, " guessin whatever, it is they wandered in through the open door and the walker was either already here or it followed them."

" I am guessin it followed them, " Beth surmised as she dropped to her hands and knees to check underneath the furniture. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but, she couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped her, "Oh poor baby." Crawling closer she stretched out her hand and wiggled her fingers gently as she crooned, "its okay baby….oh you poor little baby….come on darlin we won't hurt ya."

Daryl interrupted her coaxing demanding, "what the hell is under there Beth?"

She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she replied, " you'll see but, hey do me a favor, and run out to the truck and grab me some jerky."

"Why," Daryl demanded.

"Daryl damn it just do it please, " Beth retorted never breaking eye contact with the creature she was trying to win over. She heard Daryl's boots retreating and then moments later his gruff, "here."

She felt the jerky as it was thrust into her open palm when she reached back towards Daryl. Dragging her hand forward she thrust the jerky towards the tiny golden pup huddled under the far corner of the furniture, hunkered down and shaking like a leaf. " Come on darlin, " she coaxed again in a calm sing song voice. " I know ya gotta be hungry. Come on."

The pup gave another soft whine but, this one lacked the edge of fear the others had resonated with. The puppy was lost and uncertain and trying to decide what to do. Its hunger eventually won out as it began to crawl towards the jerky Beth was offering. When it got close enough Beth reached out to stroke its soft fur as she continued to crone to it. When the puppy was distracted enough by the jerky Beth reach in with both hands and grasped it securely, pulling it from beneath the cabinet. Clutching the puppy tightly to her chest she turned towards Daryl as the tiny dog continued to chew on its prize.

"Well I'll be damned, " the hunter muttered as he stared at the puppy in Beth's arms before swinging his attention back to the remains of the second animal.

Beth's attention also returned to it as she questioned with a wince, "a littermate maybe."

"Doubt it," Daryl sighed, " there's too much of it to be another pup that size. My guess would be its mama. She was probably tryin to protect it."

"Oh, "Beth shuddered tears gathering in her eyes as she thought about the little puppy's mother dying to protect it. Her thoughts instantly flew to Judith and her heart gave a sickening lurch. Quickly pushing thoughts of the little girl aside Beth turned her attention back to the puppy. "I used ta help daddy with the animals he worked on. Been around a lot of dogs. My guess is this pup is about ten weeks old and I'd bet my last meal on the fact that it's a lab. Or at least a lab mix of some sort."

"Boy or girl, " Daryl questioned.

Turning the little dog over in her arms she smiled as she said, "boy".

Looking worried Daryl caught her eye before dropping his gaze to the puppy now snuggling in her warm embrace, "is it old enough ta live without its mama?"

Gripping the puppy closer Beth nodded, "yeah he should be fine. He'll need us ta protect him for a while but, he can eat on his own now. He doesn't need milk anymore."

Seeing Daryl's raised eyebrow Beth quickly continued, " I am keepin him Daryl. I ain't leavin him here ta fend for himself."

" I wasn't gonna suggest that sprite, " the hunter replied as he moved closer to the woman and dog, " was just tryin ta figure out how we were gonna manage this is all. I saw the look on your face the minute ya saw him. I knew we weren't leavin this place without whatever was underneath that damn cabinet."

"Thank you Daryl," Beth breathed as the hunter closed the final distance between then to reach out and stroke the puppies head.

"What are ya gonna call him, "Daryl asked as he stared down at the tiny dog. "We need ta start trainin him right away if ya want him ta survive in this world. The sooner he has a name the better."

"I've always wanted a dog," Beth murmured as she tenderly stroked the dogs head. " Daddy wouldn't let me have one in the house since Maggie was allergic and I didn't want one if it couldn't live in the house with me. When I imagined the dog I would have I always thought its name would be Scout." When she looked up she found Daryl watching the puppy as he nodded his head.

"Scouts a good name, " he agreed as he raise his eyes to lock on hers. "It's strong but short. Somethin a dog will respond ta. A good name."

"Yeah…..a good name, " she murmured to the now sleeping puppy. Continuing to gently stroke its head she promised, "Welcome to the family Scout. Your safe now. We ain't gonna let anythin happen to ya."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

A soft snuffle drew Daryl's attention away from the moonlit yard towards the two sleeping blonds. Daryl's mouth quirked as he tried to guess which blond had made the soft noise. It was just as likely Beth as the tiny puppy curled up across her chest as she rested on the sofa. While she had been ill and recovering Beth had spent a ridiculous amount of time curled up in his arms in his bed. As a result he had become intimately familiar with all the little snuffles and grunts she was prone to make in her sleep. Shortly after dinner Daryl had taken in the exhausted Beth and insisted she needed to rest. Predictably his stubborn companion had tried to argue him taking the first watch but, Daryl had just turned his back on her as he had moved towards the sole bay window in the living room. It offered both a comfortable seat and a clear vantage point of the entire front yard.

It was a true testament to how exhausted she was that Beth did not continue to press her point. Instead she had moved a short distance across the room from him and collapsed on the houses single uncomfortable looking sofa. On and off throughout the night Daryl had found his attention captured by the angelic blond bathed in moonlight. Several times he had even started to stand up in order to cross the small distance between them. He wasn't sure what had prompted him to do so, what was drawing him to her, but he wanted to believe it was his residual anger from her stunt earlier in the day. He still couldn't believe that she had disregarded all of his training and shot past him to confront that walker. Her lack of discipline could have had dire consequences for one or both of them. Bringing his palm up to scrap across his chin he wondered when the damn girl would learn her lesson. Her lack of inhibition and control would end badly for her and those around her one day. She was too easily led by her heart and not by her intellect.

Another soft snuffle drew Daryl's attention from his thoughts. Turning he stood, his muscles bunching and flowing in silent accord, as he soundlessly moved to stand in front of the sofa. Looking down he watched as Scout snuffled again restlessly moving against Beth's chest before slowly blinking his eyes open and raising his head. His eyes locked on Daryl's and as the hunter watched the tiny pup began to beat out a happy rhythm with his little tail. Daryl was torn for a moment frozen in the act of reaching for the puppy. He didn't want to get attached to something that would have a hard time surviving in this world but, he didn't want the pup to wake Beth either. She needed her rest or she wouldn't recover quickly enough. Sighing he gave up any pretense of pretending that he could think of the pup as Beth' s dog. Reaching for it he crooned softly, "Cum here little fella. Can't have ya wakin your momma now."

Scout gave himself over to Daryl limply, without protest, as the hunter gently scooped him up and brought him against his own chest. Once he was securely positioned in Daryl's arms he scooted himself up until he could tuck his head under the hunters. As Daryl slowly paced towards their supplies in the kitchen he canted his head down in order to observe the little dog. "Ya hungry Scout," he questioned gruffly as his voice rasped with lack of use over the last several hours. Daryl knew the puppy couldn't answer him of course but, he took the hopeful expression on Scout's face to mean that he might indeed be hungry.

Daryl spent the next twenty minutes tearing pieces of jerky into Scout size pieces and patiently feeding them to the little pup. When his belly was no longer slab sided and instead resembled a beach ball the hunter decided it might be time for a bathroom break and then hopefully the little dog would be ready to head back to his momma. Daryl had assumed that the puppy's bathroom break would be a quick trip outside but, admittedly he had never dealt with a puppy before especially one as young as Scout. Instead of a five minute trip he spent over forty minutes following the little dog around the front yard begging him to pee while keeping a close eye out for walkers. He wasn't going to explain to Beth in the morning that she no longer had a dog because he had let him become a walkers midnight snack. Finally the pup relented and after endless sniffing found the perfect place to relieve himself. He had barely finished before an exasperated Daryl was scooping him up and heading back into the house.

The hunter had fully intended to put the little dog back with his mistress but, Scout had decided that it was play time not nap time. While Beth slept peacefully ensconced in dreams Daryl spent an hour entertaining the pup before the exhausted baby fell asleep nestled in his lap. Daryl didn't dare move Scout for fear of waking him up, so he spent the remainder of his watch stroking the puppy as he slept peacefully in his lap.

As dawn broke over the trees that surrounded the house Daryl's attention was drawn away from the front yard by the soft rustling of Beth's blankets. He watched as the sleepy blond sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She turned towards him with a sleepy smile before confusion washed over her face. Pushing the blankets back she stood and walked towards him her attention quickly moving to the puppy snoring softly in his lap.

An affectionate smile graced her features as she reached her hand down to stroke the puppy's downy fur, "Ya didn't wake me up for watch," she murmured as she raised her eyes to meet his.

Daryl took a moment to clear his throat before murmuring, "Ya needed ta sleep. Ya still ain't feelin a hundred percent yet."

Shaking her head Beth reached out to place her hand atop his as it stroked Scout, "Ya need ta sleep Daryl. Ya ain't invincible".

He paused in his stroking to look up and meet her eyes before dropping his gaze back to his lap and grunting, "Ain't the first night I went without sleep and it probably ain't gonna be the last. It'll be fine."

Daryl watched emotions flit across Beth's features before she huffed in exasperation and stated, "Well I am gonna make breakfast at least. Give me fifteen minutes." The tiny blond then turned on heel and started towards the kitchen where Daryl had stowed a pack that contained enough food for breakfast.

Daryl watched Beth through the doorway as she opened cans and assembled bowls of fruit. Scooping up one of the bowls she brought it to him along with a granola bar. She returned moments later with her own breakfast, and some jerky for the puppy, and eased herself on the window seat next to him. They sat side by side touching from shoulder to thigh as they ate in comfortable silence.

When they were both finished Beth took a moment to observe Scout who was still nestled snuggly against Daryl. "Looks like ya found a new friend huh," she suggested cheekily as she gently bumped her shoulder against the hunters.

Daryl couldn't help the faint color that tinged his cheeks as he admitted," Yeah well he was gonna wake ya up and ya needed your sleep."

"Really," the blond accused as she raised an eyebrow not at all fooled by his flimsy excuse.

"He's just a mutt Beth," Daryl groused rising to his feet and thrusting the pup into her arms, "and he probably ain't long for this world. So don't go gettin attached. I don't need ya cryin your eyes out and actin all irrational when he dies". He didn't miss the hurt and fiery anger that backlit her features as he demanded, " Come on pack up. We need ta be getting on the road," before he turned to head out the front door to the truck, scooping up a couple of their packs on the way.

Daryl had barely stowed the two packs in the truck when he heard Beth pounding down the front steps. He looked up as blond made her way towards the truck a pack thrown over her shoulder and a tiny dog in her arms. Opening the door she threw the pack into the back of the cab before hefting herself into her seat and fastening her seat belt. Sliding Scout gently onto the bench seat between them she made sure the pup was settled before turning her gaze firmly ahead of her and pointedly ignoring him.

Daryl paused in the act of pushing the key into the ignition and wondered for a split second if he should apologize. After all he didn't mind the puppy, not really, and he hadn't meant to actually hurt Beth's feelings. He just wanted her to understand that realistically that scrap of a dog didn't have any more chance of surviving than Judith had. Their world was too harsh to be getting attached to things or even people. Accomplished survivors dropped like flies due to the hardships their lives entailed, what chance did babies and puppies have. Shaking his head he cranked the engine as he decided Beth would just have to get over it. Eventually she would come around and realize he was right and maybe if he got her to think on it a little she wouldn't get so attached to the damn dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later Daryl was cursing his lack of sleep. He had just seen a sign indicating they had crossed into South Carolina and Beth was humming happily to Scout who was currently sitting in her lap staring out the window at the passing scenery. Beth had been badgering him for at least thirty minutes that they would need to stop soon so that both the puppy and the humans could have a bathroom break. Daryl's eyes were drooping and he was lamenting the lack of available coffee when he rounded a blind curve on the rural route they were traveling. He was just shaking himself fully awake as he glanced down at the gas gauge when Beth's wary "Daryl," jolted him fully awake. She hadn't spoken to him all morning except to demand bathroom breaks and the worry in her tone alarmed him even more. As his attention focused with laser precision in front of him Daryl took in the scene playing out not a hundred yards away. A single man dressed in fatigues was valiantly fighting off at least ten walkers with nothing more than what looked like a small shovel. At least a half dozen already dead walkers littered the ground around him. The man was clearly injured and losing the battle quickly. Daryl was still processing the situation and deciding what to do when Beth made his decision for him.

Turning towards him she gently pushed the puppy to the middle of the seat as she reached for her door handle and demanded, "We gotta do somethin. We ain't leavin him here to die".

"Damn it girl he might already be as good as dead if he got bit," the hunter huffed as he slammed the truck into park, "this ain't part of the plan".

"Then the plan is changin," she asserted as she jumped from the truck already pulling her knife from her belt.

Daryl was on her heels assessing the situation as he watched a walker approach the man from behind. The guy was so engrossed in bashing in the brains of his current victim that he didn't notice his death sneaking up behind him. Daryl aimed but, not quickly enough, and as his bolt shot through the air the walker reached out to grab the man by the back of his shirt. Daryl's bolt pierced the walker's temple just as the creature yanked the man backwards. The hunter watched as the unsuspecting man fell backwards from the force of the pull, tripping over the arm of one of the undead. Unable to twist and catch himself in time his head made contact with the road surface with a sickening crack.

Daryl cursed under his breath as Beth drove her knife into the temple of the walker closest to her before diving in front of the man. Standing guard over him she grabbed a female walkers collar and fiercely yanked her forward as she drove her knife towards her skull. In the space of a heartbeat the hunter reached her side and positioned himself defensively. Releasing several bolts he took down all but, one remaining animated corpse. Beth made quick work of the young male walker before turning her attention to the man lying at her feet. As she assessed his condition Daryl walked among the carnage pulling bolts from skulls and wiping the blood on his pants. Retrieving his last bolt he turned his attention back towards Beth, "What's the verdict sprite."

She was still bent over the man and she didn't raise her head as she stated softly, "He ain't bit and I don't see anythin that looks like a scratch. He's got lots of other lacerations though and he's out cold. I am guessin he gave himself a hell of a concussion. Might not wake up for a while."

"Might not wake up ever," Daryl grunted," I heard his head hit the road. The impact was substantial. Definitely has a concussion. Might even have worse."

Finally meeting his gaze Beth held his stare defiantly as she stated," Don't matter. I should be dead after all. Head injuries ain't always what people think they are. We're helpin him regardless," pausing she regarded his fatigues," he's wearin a uniform. I am guessin he's Army by the looks of it. His jacket says his name's Reed".

Daryl couldn't keep from scoffing as he shook his head, "just because he's wearin fatigues don't make him Army. He's just as likely to have stolen them off a dead guy or killed for them."

Sitting back on her haunches and resting her palms on her thighs Beth conceded," that's possible I suppose but, I don't think so. My gut says this is a good guy," pausing she glanced at the insignia on his jacket, " and that means this is Specialist Reed".

"A specialist huh," Daryl mused as he examined both the insignia on the man's jacket as well as the name patch. "How do ya know that," he questioned.

Beth reached forward to stroke the man's blond hair back off his forehead and to recheck his pulse," Shawn's best friend went into the Army after they graduated high school. Shawn and Mark were inseparable so whenever Mark had leave he came home to visit." Beth paused for a moment as she considered her next words, " I always thought Shawn wanted to join too, he just couldn't work up the nerve to tell Daddy. Daddy expected him to take over the farm so take it over he did." She shook her head sadly as she continued, "He lived through Mark vicariously I think. So anyway I learned a lot about the Army it's all Shawn talked about sometimes."

Leaning over to pick up the strange little shovel, it looked like it might be useful Daryl questioned, "What happened to him?"

Seeing what Daryl was doing Beth motioned to the tool," That's an e-tool by the way it's a multifunctional piece of equipment. As far as Mark I have no idea. He was stationed down at Fort Benning when the outbreak started. We never heard from him or saw him after his last phone call to Shawn right before the telephones went down."

Daryl didn't have the heart to remind Beth that Fort Benning had most likely turned into a death trap for her brother's best friend so instead he motioned to the tool in his hand, "An e-tool huh, looks like a little shovel."

She laughed softly before replying, "Well that's one function," pausing for a moment she continued, "seems to work as a damn fine weapon against walkers too."

Daryl hummed his agreement for a moment before stating, "He was holdin his own for a while." Glancing down at the still unconscious man and then back up at his surroundings he offered, "We gotta move sprite. We're sittin ducks here."

Beth glanced worriedly back down at the soldier before sayin, "I know but, with a head injury we don't wanna move him anymore than we need ta."

Daryl nodded, "Then we gotta find shelter close but, we can't stay here." Moving to squat next to the man he considered his options. Making a decision he reached down pulling the man up and over his shoulder as gently as he was able. Turning to Beth he ordered," Go open the passenger door and lay your seat down as much as ya can. You and the mutt will have ta climb into the back after I get him in."

Nodding obediently Beth sprinted towards the truck and opened her door. She gently shooed a happy to see her Scout back over to the middle of the seat as she grabbed the lever and laid the seat down as far as it would go. Daryl gently slid the injured man into the seat and then turned to Beth," Go ta my side and hop into the back".

Beth clambered over Daryl's folded down seat and into the tiny back portion of the cab. After moving items around and making enough room for herself she reached over the seat and scooped up Scout. The pup eagerly licked her face in greeting as they both settled down and Daryl climbed in and started the engine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later Daryl pulled up to an old Victorian style B&B that reeked of abandonment. The white paint was peeling off the siding and several shudders hung precariously off the house. However, the house sat up on a hill with a clear vantage point and several acres of cleared pastureland surrounded it on all sides. No one and nothing would sneak up on them unnoticed and in its own way the house was fairly secluded. Daryl had only found it because he had been growing frustrated and he randomly turned off the route onto the gravel drive. He had followed it for over a mile before the house had come into view. He supposed that at one point its guests had wanted the feeling of remoteness and isolation that the location exuded. It just so turned out that he and his companions craved the same thing.

Killing the engine he turned to Beth who was leaning over the seat checking Specialist Reed. Without speaking he raised an eyebrow to enquire about the man's condition. Beth understood his silent communication as only people who had spent months alone together could. Gently stroking the large lump on the man's head she murmured, "He's good. For now at least."

Nodding his head Daryl turned to open his door before sliding from the vehicle and retrieving his crossbow from where it sat next to Beth on the back seat. Eyeing Scout he ordered, "Leave the pup in the truck with him. I need your help ta clear the house."

He watched as indecision and worry clouded her features. She turned to stroke the puppy as she murmured, "Daryl what if he turns while we're in there. Scout will be trapped with him."

Daryl knew he needed to impart some hard truths but, he tried to take Beth's feelings into account as he softened both his stance and his voice," I need your help sprite and ya won't be any good ta me juggling that dog and a knife at the same time. If ya leave him runnin around the yard it's just as likely a walker will come by and make him a snack. He's safest in the truck." He could see the conflict that tore at her as he nodded to the man, "Ya think he's done for? Maybe it's best we just leave him now?"

He watched as Beth turned towards the man and then back towards the puppy who was watching her with loving loyal eyes. Steeling her expression she turned back towards him as she reached for the knife in her sheath, "Scout will be fine. We ain't leavin him behind. We ain't like that, we don't leave people behind."

Daryl nodded respecting her stance and her conviction. She was right, they wouldn't be like that. They wouldn't leave people behind. They both knew all too well what that felt like. As he turned towards the house Beth fell into step behind him. She turned once to glance back over her shoulder at the puppy who had taken up a sentinel watching them. His tiny front paws were resting on the door ledge just below that window and his snout was smooshed against the window as he watched them both with a hopeful expression. Daryl imagined that if he could see it the pups tail would be wagging in a happy rhythm. He watched as Beth took a deep breath and turned back towards the house her attention firmly fixing on the task ahead as she cleared everything else from her mind. As he moved towards the porch to begin clearing he sent up a silent prayer to her higher power asking that Reed stay alive at least while they were inside. He had no idea what he would do with Beth if they came out to find that poor scrap of a dog devoured as a walkers first meal.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

A short high pitched bark that could only be made by a puppy drew Beth's attention to the front yard of the B&B. She placed the mug in her hand down on an end table and followed the noise to a living room window overlooking the large front yard. In the waning light of a mid-April evening Beth watched as Daryl threw a stick, more of a twig really, and then urged Scout to fetch it. The tiny puppy scampered after the object gleefully and about half the time brought it proudly back to Daryl. The other half of the time he would lay down and guard it barking effusively until Daryl was forced to go fetch both him and the twig least he draw in walkers with the noise. With a grateful smile Beth watched Daryl interact with the puppy in a relaxed carefree manner. They had been at the Victorian house for almost six days and in that time the hunter had bonded with Scout. He would deny it of course, and if questioned insist he was only helping the puppy to expend some of his boundless energy, so that Beth could focus on caring for Specialist Reed. However, she wasn't fooled; Scout might see her as a mother figure and come to her when he was looking for love or attention but, the puppy clearly worshipped the hunter and followed him around like a shadow.

A soft moan drew Beth's attention to the sofa turned sick bed in the corner of the large living room. Quickly fetching the mug and the bottle of pain killers beside it Beth made for the stool pulled up alongside the couch. Sliding onto the stool she reached out to run her hand through the soldier's lank blond hair crooning softly, "Hey its okay. I am right here and I have some more pain killers for ya." The soldier turned into her gentle touch but didn't utter any words of his own. It had been like that for the last four days. He hadn't moved or even uttered a sound for the first two and she had been concerned she would need to break into her emergency supply of IV meds and fluids but, by the third day he was responding to words and commands and she had been able to coax him into taking oral pain killers and broth and water. She coaxed him through the steps once more and when he had finished all the liquids she sat back and watched as he once more drifted away into sleep or unconsciousness which she wasn't sure. She was encouraged that he was taking liquids but, she knew soon enough that he would need to accept more substantial sustenance or he would lose strength and waste away. With a heavy sigh she sat back slumping on her stool as she contemplated the situation. Thankfully Daryl seemed to feel that the house was a fairly safe shelter for the time being, and he didn't seem impatient to leave, but she knew that wouldn't last forever. His priority was keeping her safe, he had made that very clear, and he wouldn't wait forever for the solider to heal so that they could move on. In this new world movement was life and remaining stationary usually resulted in death. She was drawn from her reverie by the front door opening and the sound of lightly trod male footsteps and puppy nails on hard wood. As she looked up she caught the shadow of Daryl passing through the foyer into the kitchen and sight of Scout bounding into the living room to throw himself at her leg.

Reaching down she scooped up the yellow ball of fur and crooned, "There's my big boy. Look at you so grown up in just a week already."

The pup eagerly licked her face as Daryl appeared in the doorway with a bowl in his hand to add, "That's cuz ya feed him like he's three hundred pounds not thirty."

Scoffing she raised her eyes from the puppy to appraise him as she teased, "says the man who I catch sneaking him the best parts of his own dinner."

Ignoring her accusation the hunter thrust the bowl in his hand towards her, "speaking of dinner ya need ta eat. Ya been sittin vigil all day and I ain't seen ya eat since breakfast."

Sighing she took the bowl and picked up the spoon to appease Daryl. The truth was she wasn't the least bit hungry. Exhausted certainly, that was a condition that suddenly seemed to follow her throughout the entirety of her day but, hungry no not so much. She knew better than to argue with her overprotective companion so she dipped the spoon into the rabbit stew and began to eat mechanically. After several spoonful's she caught Daryl's contemplative stare and grouched, "What?"

Moving to kneel beside her Daryl raised his hand to gently tip her chin up so that he could look straight into her eyes. Beth wasn't sure what he saw but, the gentle teasing light left his features and was replaced by concern and worry. He slid his hand gently up her cheek and then across her brow checking her temperature before lowering it back to her chin. Beth sat frozen, unable to move under his gentle ministrations as his thumb began to stroke across her cheek in a rhythmic caress. Exhausted her body let out an involuntary shudder as she leaned into the caress.

Daryl's head canted to the side as he murmured," Ya don't got a fever but, your pale as a ghost and ya look exhausted. Ya ain't relapsin on me are ya?"

Remembering the boundaries she needed to keep in place she pushed reluctantly back from him before picking up her spoon to swirl it through her stew. "No just tired I think. I don't feel bad or nothin."

Nodding he turned his head towards Reed before asking, "how's he doin anyway?"

Taking a moment to swallow a mouthful of stew she answered," same as yesterday I guess. I really hope he wakes up more soon. He needs to eat some real food and I am startin ta get worried."

"Hmmm he'll come around," the hunter asserted, " he's made it this far. Shows he's got the will ta live anyway. After ya finish your dinner I want ya to go lay down for a while. Get some rest. I'll sit with him."

Beth was already shaking her head, "that's sweet Daryl but, he's gonna need more painkillers in a bit and broth and water too. I should really…."

She was interrupted by Daryl holding up his hand, "I took care a you when you were sick. I can handle it. Tell me what ta do and I'll do it but, don't be mistaken me girl your gonna get some rest if I gotta carry ya upstairs myself."

Realizing she wouldn't win a battle of wills with Daryl and admitting to herself that she was exhausted she offered him a tired but sweet smile as she reached out to lay her hand on his shoulder, "ya always gonna be lookin over my shoulder watchin out for me?"

She wasn't really sure what had prompted her to ask, maybe it had been Daryl's sweet offer which she knew had more to do with her well-being than the soldiers but, she watched as he turned his attention back to her. Reaching up he removed the now almost empty stew bowl from her hands before placing it on the floor. They both conveniently ignored Scout's bad manners as the puppy sidled up to the bowl to lick up what Beth hadn't eaten.

Beth's breath caught in her lungs as Daryl gently took both of her soft hands in his calloused and rough ones before placing them on her knees, as he stared up at her from where he knelt at her feet. Clearing his throat he broke their intense gaze to look briefly down at their clasped hands. "I know I can be a bastard sometimes sprite," he raised his eyes to meet hers again and she felt a flutter low and persistent in her belly, "but you and me….we're the closest thing ta a real family I've ever had. We've been through hell and back and then some together. I know you've known better but…..I haven't and I promise ya that I will always…. always be looking over your shoulder watchin out for ya til the day ya tell me ya don't want me to."

As a single tear tracked down her pale cheek he reached up to gently wipe it away before offering with a soft humorous chuckle," ya don't gotta cry darlin I just told ya all ya gotta do is tell me ta go away and I will," which resulted in Beth hurling herself off the stool and into his arms as more silent tears tracked relentlessly down her face.

Daryl caught her with lightning fast reflexes and she felt him rock back on his heels as he absorbed the impact of her embrace. Without hesitation he wrapped her in his strong arms as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and whispered in his ear, "Don't ya ever leave me Daryl Dixon. No matter what I say or what I do you always hold onto this truth. You're the truest family I've ever known. Ya walked me through my own personal hell and pulled me out the other side. When I couldn't even recognize myself you knew who I was. You've always known even when no one else did. We ain't family by blood but, true family means no one gets left behind or forgotten and that's us, that's our family."

"Us and Scout," Daryl offered gruffly emotion clear in his voice as he crushed her to him. It was then that Beth became aware that the pup had come to them and was pressing his wet cold nose in the space between where Beth's cheek rested against the crook of Daryl's neck.

"He ain't gonna be left out is he," she offered with a watery chuckle.

"No don't reckon he is," the hunter offered as he rose in one fluid motion gently pushing the pup out of the way and swinging Beth up into his arms in a bridal carry like he had done in the nursing home. Turning towards the doorway he headed for the stairs as the pup trotted behind him. Reaching them he gently set her on her feet before asking her, " So tell me what I gotta do."

After her detailed and very thorough explanation he reached down to pick up the puppy before placing him gently in her arms and turning her to face the path up the flight of stairs. "See ya in the morning sprite," he murmured gently before leaning down to kiss the top of her head affectionately.

Beth made a noise in the back of her throat about to tell Daryl that she would come back down in a few hours when the hunter anticipating her words said more firmly, "See ya in the mornin and not before or I'll just be sendin ya right back ta bed."

Giving up and knowing he was serious and unmovable she reached behind her to clasp his hand in hers before murmuring, "Good night Daryl, " and starting up the stairs.

Ten minutes later ,her evening absolutions complete, she lay ensconced in a comfortable bed with Scout snuggled up next to her, and her head still tingling from where Daryl's lips had gently pressed. As she drifted off she couldn't help but, remember what it had felt like to have his lips on hers, and the fire that had roared in her belly so much more intense in comparison than the gentle tingle of her scalp.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

The following morning Beth awoke sharply to a cold wet puppy nose sniffing her face. Scout had lost patience with her when his other more subtle attempts to wake her had failed, and he had reverted to the tried and true lick and sniff the humans face method. Sleepily Beth grinned down at the little dog before determining that she had slept a lot later than she had intended and he must need to go out badly. Not bothering with clothes she decided to take the puppy out to relieve himself before changing out of her pajamas. Her own bladder was screaming but, her inner responsible dog owner demanded that Scout be taken care of first. Donning sneakers and a light weight cardigan over her camisole and sleep shorts she scooped up the puppy before jogging down the steps.

On her way through the foyer she peaked into the living room to see Daryl intently shaping bolts while he sat vigil over Specialist Reed. Thankfully Scout was starting to understand the potty routine and in just five minutes he had taken care of business and they were headed back inside. No longer worried he might be desperate enough to have an accident in the house she let him bound up the steps and into the house on his own. The minute the pup scampered through the front door Beth knew he was making a beeline for Daryl. She was just latching the door when she heard Daryl murmur gruffly," Mornin scamp. Where's that lazy mistress a yours?"

As Beth turned the corner into the living room she caught the tail end of Daryl ruffling the pups fur affectionately before her light tread drew the hunters eyes to her. "Lazy," she exclaimed with indignation, " I remember a certain someone tellin me ta stay in bed and not ta even think about comin back down til mornin."

Amusement backlit the hunters feature's as he gestured out the front window, "the key word darlin was mornin. Did ya happen ta notice how high the sun was when ya was out with Scout?"

Startled Beth realized she hadn't been paying much attention to her environment. Her own body's needs had dictated that she see to the puppy quickly and then to herself. She wanted to kick herself for forgetting what type of world she lived in. Daryl wasn't chastising her lack of attention but, he might as well have. Deciding to fess up she looked down shamefully before admitting, "Actually I really have to pee and honestly I wasn't really payin a lot of attention." She stopped Daryl's rebuttal with a raised hand, " I know it was stupid. I am sorry and it won't happen again." Dancing from foot to foot during her confession she rushed out, " I 'll be right back. Then ya can yell at me," before making a dash for the downstairs bathroom.

After seeing to her needs she made a detour through the kitchen before heading back to Daryl. She grabbed some breakfast for Scout before considering her own growling stomach. She was starving this morning but upon perusing what was available nothing tempted her. She was frustratedly rifling through their supplies when she became aware of footsteps, and the bowl next to her disappeared from her line of vision. She heard the telltale clunk as Daryl set it on the floor for the pup before his gravely, "What are ya lookin for sprite, " interrupted her frustrated search.

With a huff she turned to face his voice. Meeting his eyes she all but whined, " I don't know. I am starvin but, I can't stomach the idea of peaches or another darn granola bar."

"Hmmm," he grunted with a wicked twinkle in his eye before moving towards his pack which was resting on a kitchen chair. Unzipping the bag he reached in as he admitted, "found these a while back and thought I'd stash them for a special occasion". Drawing his hand out he presented Beth with a medium sized square package as he continued, " I'd say all your hard work and nursing over the last week as well as your agreein ta rest last night like I asked deserves a reward."

Staring down at the package Beth's mouth began to water. Reaching forward almost reverently she breathed, "Are those blueberry muffins?"

"Mhhhh," Daryl hummed in agreement as he observed her with a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, "they're only the hostess prepackaged kind and probably full a preservatives and junk but, yeah they are blueberry muffins." As Beth continued to stare at the treat in awe he continued, "They ain't even expired yet. Not sure what that says about them but, go ahead eat."

Beth was torn wanting to rip open the package but, knowing she should savor them. Placing them carefully on the counter for a second she didn't hesitate as she launched herself at Daryl. Overwhelmed she barely stuttered out a ,"thank you," before her body connected with his. He automatically caught her in his embrace and only hesitated for a second before pulling her close.

As Beth nuzzled into Daryl's neck she felt as he bent down to rest his chin upon the top of her head. She swore he breathed her scent in deeply before chuckling, "Your welcome sprite but, it's just a package of blueberry muffins. It ain't like I found a bakery full of the real deal all fresh and hot."

Pulling back but, still caged in his arms she couldn't help the grin that spread across her features, "Kinda feels like you might as well have." She looked down bashfully before continuing, " I know I am being kinda emotional but, it feels like a big deal. The little things, they matter now, more than they ever could have before."

Beth was still loosely encircled in Daryl's arms as she gazed up into his tired features. She could see exhaustion etched clearly into them but, as she gazed into his eyes she saw a momentary break from the normal worry that was housed within them. In this moment his gaze was calm and carefree and completely focused on her. The intensity of it drew her in and for a second her breakfast was forgotten as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Beth wasn't able to read all of the things she was seeing in Daryl's gaze but, she couldn't deny the feeling of serenity that enveloped her. With the world completely gone to hell and chaos and danger everywhere Daryl was home, a safe harbor, a partner. Emotions flooded through her even as she tried to tamp them down and she desired nothing more than to close the miniscule distance between them and press her lips to his. She was seconds away from listening to her errant heart, already leaning in eyes locked on his, when her stomach gurgled loudly in protest. Startled she dropped her left hand to her lower belly, her intentions forgotten, before gazing shyly back up a the archer.

Bashfully she apologized, "Opps sorry," before reaching towards the counter to grab the bag of almost forgotten muffins. "Thank you Daryl," she breathed before gathering her courage and lifting up on her tip toes to press a quick chaste kiss to his jaw. She turned then towards the kitchen table and once she was seated she turned back to see Daryl just shaking himself back into awareness.

She was able to momentarily read a troubled expression on the archers face before he wiped it clean and offered her a drink. She took her time eating the muffins, savoring them and relishing in the artificial blueberry taste. As Daryl had already pointed out they were probably chock full of preservatives but, they were still a sweet baked good, something she hadn't had in what felt like and probably was years. As she ate Daryl sat with her and filled her in on Specialist Reed and Beth was disappointed to hear that his condition had not improved at all through the night or early morning. They were a week out from the initial injury now and she was beginning to lose hope that the soldier would recover.

Sighing she glanced down at her empty muffin wrapper before crumpling it in her hand. Almost automatically thoughts already on the injured solider, she pushed back her chair and made to stand up. Glancing down at Daryl she offered, "You look exhausted. I'll go sit with Reed for a while. Why don't ya head upstairs and get some rest?"

She had just turned to head towards the container for trash, away from Daryl, when she felt a vice encircle her wrist. Turning and glancing down she noted that it was Daryl's fingers holding her in place and without saying a word she simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

Hesitating for a moment Daryl released his grip on her wrist before muttering, "Ya aint goin to sit with him dressed like that."

Beth hadn't been sure what the archer wanted but, his statement startled her out of her reverie. She had been wracking her brain trying to think of how to help the solider, digging for any nugget of knowledge her daddy might have imparted upon her that might revive him. Her response was a distracted ," Huh".

The hunter cleared his throat before repeating, "I said ya ain't goin ta sit with him dressed like that."

"Dressed like what, " Beth demanded in frustration. She didn't have time for this and her ire rose as her desire to return to the injured man dominated her thoughts.

Momentarily returning her full attention to Daryl she noted his own frustration as he gestured towards her, "Like your half naked or somethin. What is that your underwear?"

Beth thought about laughing for a half a second before she realized Daryl was serious. Observing his expression she offered, " I am wearing pajamas. Sleep shorts and a camisole aren't underwear Daryl. It's a perfectly respectable outfit. Reed isn't even awake it's not like he's gonna see anything anyway."

Clearly not convinced the archer grunted in displeasure," Ya don't know when he's gonna wake up. Could be today for all ya know. He aint' gonna get an eye full of ya when he does."

"I ain't offerin an eye full Daryl," Beth growled angrily as her ire rose to the fore. How dare he make such an insinuation. He was practically accusing her of prancing around naked and offering herself up to a strange man. Is that what he thought about her?

She found herself clenching her hands at her sides as Daryl rose out of his chair and approached her displeasure clearly written across his features. Gesturing towards her chest the archer growled," If ya wanted your pajamas ta be considered decent ya might a wanted to choose a pair that was the right size. Geez girl your practically fallen out a your camisole or whatever, it is ya call that thing".

Beth sucked in a deep breath about to lambast Daryl for even looking at her chest, her pajamas did fit she'd had them since they left Grady, when she followed his eyes down to where he was currently looking. A deep red blush suffused her features as she took in the swells of her breasts clearly visible as they spilled over the top of her camisole. She had a quick passing thought of "well that's new" before she quickly tugged at her top in embarrassment. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked down before muttering, " I was gonna change ya know. I wasn't planning on goin ta sit with him all day dressed in my sleep clothes."

Looking up she caught the archer's expression as he deflated and took a step back from her, "Oh," he grunted contrition clear in his expression, "sorry I shoulda asked or even just thought it through a little better," he conceded.

"Yeah," she mumbled as she examined him for a moment and wondered at his reaction. Had that been jealousy she mused. Had he been jealous that she might show someone else what he knew only he had been granted the privilege of seeing. She was usually a modest dresser after all, she didn't make it a habit of parading around with her assets spilling out. But, she had gotten so comfortable with Daryl that being in her pajamas around him didn't even faze her. It wasn't like he'd had a problem with it either. Until he'd thought she might show it to someone else anyway. She blushed anew as she thought about Daryl sitting across from her at the breakfast table with a clear view of her assets as it were. Well she'd clearly given him an eye full she mused. She sighed as she admitted it was unlikely that Daryl had been jealous. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't desire her that way. He'd simply been protecting her honor and looking out for her by demanding she cover up.

Deciding that she had embarrassed herself enough for one morning she turned to scamper up the stairs to get dressed and begin her day, musing that from now on she was going to sleep in a t-shirt. Looking over her shoulder she advised the hunter," I'll be back down in five. I just need ta go ummmm cover up," before turning beet red again and retreating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the bedroom Beth had grabbed the nearest garments, a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a thin purple plaid cotton flannel, and pulled them on. She had quickly brushed her hair back into her signature pony tail complete with a single braid before pulling on her boots and lacing them. She had thought about leaving her hair down, it wasn't like they were traveling today, but her hair was still growing back where it had been shaved to stitch the back of her head and she didn't like it visible. Didn't like the reminder of her injury and all that came with it.

After going back downstairs she had once more urged Daryl to go and rest and the hunter had finally acquiesced. She had been sitting with Reed for several hours, reading a tattered copy of Gone with the Wind, while Scout happily played with a deer bone Daryl had given him at her feet. She hadn't ever read the novel before the turn and she had found it in the bedroom of the B & B when they arrived. She had been using the time she was not nursing Specialist Reed to devour the story. She couldn't help but, admire Scarlett who didn't always make the best choices but, who always had the best intentions. She could relate to the woman's desperate desire to survive and to ensure the survival of those she held dear. She also felt a kinship with the character who started out as a young naïve girl and transformed into a formidable woman. She also had to admit that she was in love with the character of Rhett Butler. The older dashing hero clearly adored the young heroin but, neither was willing to put their hearts on the line by admitting to the other how they felt. Certain parts of the story made Beth want to scream with frustration, as it was so obvious to the reader how they felt about each other, even if the characters remained clueless.

Beth had just reached the part in the novel when Rhett announced he was taking Bonnie and leaving when Specialist Reed let out a loud groan. She had barely dog eared her page and closed the book before he was croaking what sound like," Where am I?"

Reaching for the glass of water on the tray next to her Beth rushed to the soldier's aid, supporting his head, and offering him the glass of water with a," here drink some of this you must be thirsty."

The soldier allowed her to assist him as he forced his eyes open to inspect his surroundings. He gulped the water quickly while raising his own hand to support the glass. When she felt he was steady enough she backed off and allowed him to attend to his own needs with a soft warning, "You've been out for a while. Drink slowly or you're going ta make yourself sick."

The soldier showed no sign of having heard her but, he did slow his rapid pace and a moment later he turned to her. He inspected her silently for a moment before asking, "Are you an angel. Am I dead?"

Beth wanted to laugh at his question and for a moment wondered what he would have thought if he'd awoken to see her dressed in her camisole from this morning. He really would have thought he'd died and gone to heaven then she mused. Holding back her laughter she reached out and offered to take the glass, "Nah not an angel. Sorry bout that. In fact I would hazard ta guess that Daryl would say I am the devil." Placing the glass back on the tray with an amused smile she asked, "how ya feelin? How's your head?"

As if becoming aware of his discomfort for the first time he gingerly raised a hand to the back of his head as he struggled to sit up. Turning grey blue eyes towards her he asked, "Did you save me?"

Beth did laugh then, a self-deprecating chuckle as she replied, "Well inadvertently I guess I did but, really it was my companion that did the rescuing."

"Companion," Reed questioned looking around.

"Mmmhmmm," Beth hummed as she reached down for Scout who was impatiently scratching at her knee in a bid to be picked up, "Daryl, my companion. He saved you really."

Frowning the man considered her and the pup for a moment before admitting, "Yeah I think I sorta remember him". "Dark hair and armed with a crossbow," he questioned.

"Yup, " she grinned," that's Daryl". As if he was summoned by his name Beth heard the telltale tread of the archer's boots on the stairs. Hearing Daryl Scout leaped off her lap and happily bounded towards his hero. "Traitor, " Beth called affectionately after the puppy.

A moment later the man himself, cradling the pup in his arms as Scout happily licked at his face, stepped into the living room. The hunters regard zeroed in on the soldier as he strode confidently into the room. Wordlessly handing the puppy to Beth he settled a solid hand on her shoulder as he placed himself at an angle, between Beth and the soldier. His expression and stance was both protective and closed off as he murmured," Your awake." Offering his hand to the younger man he continued, "Name's Daryl and this," he nodded towards Beth," is Beth and our dog Scout. I already know your name, or part of it anyway, so why don't ya tell us how you came ta be fighting off a herd by yourself in the middle of nowhere."


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

The young soldier appeared startled for a moment before realization hit him, "Oh you mean my last name from my ACU's?"

"Yeah," Daryl confirmed, "Beth had a friend in the Army so she was able to identify you were a Specialist."

Beth watched as Daryl carefully examined the soldiers face as he questioned, "Specialist Reed right?" She knew he was looking for deception and Daryl had an excellent ability to read people.

She saw as the archer relaxed when nothing suspicious crossed the young soldier's visage at the question. Instead the young man visibly relaxed and confidently met the hunters gaze, "Yeah but, it would be easier for you folks to address me as just Brian."

"Brian it is," Daryl said nodding as he moved to grab another chair. Sitting down next to Beth he repeated his question," So tell me Brian. How did ya come ta be all alone in the middle a no where about ta become a walker's next meal?"

As the young man pulled himself up into a more comfortable position Beth stroked Scout's head once before placing the pup back on the floor. He snatched up his deer bone before moving to lie in front of her clearly placing himself between Beth and the strange man. Daryl caught the pups move and turned towards Beth approval clear on his face, "Look at that. As little as he is he already has great instincts."

Beth nodded not arguing with Daryl even though she wanted to comment on the pups assessment that she was the weaker of the two of them. She supposed even if she didn't want to admit it that it was true and she was happy to see that Scout was already displaying such natural instincts.

She was drawn away from her thoughts by the young soldier's response to Daryl's question. Turning to assess them with an appraising eye he asked, " I bet ya think the world has completely disintegrated into anarchy and chaos?"

"It has," Daryl barked out gruffly, anger clearly written across his features.

Beth watched as contrition and then sadness passed over the soldiers features as he gazed at them a long moment. Taking a deep breath he acknowledged, " I bet for folks like you," he paused a moment and Beth saw Daryl about to interrupt at the soldiers statement of "folks like you". Placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder she silently urged him to wait a moment, to give Reed a chance to speak, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

Reading the anger on Daryl's face Brian held up a hand in apology," I didn't mean it like you might think," he amended, " I mean you both look pretty rough and tough. But, what I meant was folks like you…survivors. I bet to you folks it seems like there isn't anything left anymore but, surviving."

It was Beth who interrupted this time, "Is there?"

A genuine smile graced Brain's face then as he said, "Yeah there is. Or at least there is going to be." Locking gazes with the two people who had saved his life he questioned, "I'd like to tell you my story but, it's kinda long. Would you be kind enough to let me get through the whole thing before you ask questions?"

Beth found herself nodding and looking over she saw Daryl doing the same. Apparently unable to help himself he also gruffly muttered, "Ain't like we got anythin better ta do today. Entertain us," before waving the soldier on.

Brain let loose a small chuckle before nodding and beginning his story," I was born in the Midwest, Nebraska to be exact, and I grew up on a large farm. When I graduated high school I decided to join the Army. I wanted to be a Ranger eventually and my MOS was transportation. I graduated basic training at Fort Benning in Georgia and was assigned to a unit there. I was still stationed there with my unit when the shit hit the fan. We stuck around for a little while, long enough to see that it was suicide to stay there, before those of us that were left there decided we needed to move. We hadn't had communication with anyone in weeks but, our last coms led us to believe that what was left of the government was still in D.C. holed up in bunkers. So we decided to head there. It was quite the trip and truth be told some of us didn't make it but, most of us, most of us got there."

When the young man paused to take a breath Daryl interrupted with, "How old are you boy?"

Beth wasn't sure what that had to do with anything but, Reed answered good naturedly, " I was nineteen before the turn. According to the records we have it's been about thirty months, give or take, so I am almost twenty-two." Smiling at the hunter he asked, "Can I continue?"

At Daryl's nod he resumed his story, " Turns out the majority of what was left of the military and government were holed up at Andrew's Airforce Base. There are a bunch of really secure underground bunkers there, a virtual city really, and it's become the staging area for taking back the country. The President was on vacation when this happened and no one's been able to located him or the vice president but, Speaker of the House Jacobs was transported safely to the bunkers at Andrew's and he's currently in charge. There's a good contingent of military leaders too, some top brass, and a lot of guys were able to get there. We even have some Seals who traveled all the way from the Naval Amphibious Base in Coronado California. We've been able to establish communications with some of the European countries again and everyone is working together to try to cure this thing."

As Beth considered Brian's optimism and pondered how the young man factored into her and Daryl's own personal mission she heard Daryl say, "Okay but, you're a hell of a long way from D.C. now, so what were ya doin down here, down this far south."

Unperturbed the soldier replied, "We make a lot of trips outside the wire we've established. Sometimes for supplies and other times to look for survivors, people we can rescue. Every life is precious now. But, this time I was helping a friend. He's a master Sargent and he thought some of his family might still be alive down in Georgia. We were headed to try and locate them when we ran into a massive herd. It was chaos and I got separated from others. I was trying to make my way back to the rendezvous point when I ran into a second much smaller group of the infected. That's when you and your girl found me. I suppose I owe you both my life."

"She ain't my girl, " the hunter retorted ,"we're family." Inclining his head towards Beth he imparted, "Ya best thank her. If it weren't for her I wouldn't a stopped."

The soldier appeared thoughtful for a moment before offering, " I get it man," his gaze flicked to Beth for a moment, " If I were you I might not have stopped either."

Resentment struck Beth like a blow to the gut. Interjecting herself into the male dominated conversation she groused, "Hey…..very not helpless girl is sitting right here. I don't need anyone to protect me."

Daryl surprised her then when he reached over to take her hand in his own, "No ya don't sprite. But, that don't mean I don't worry about ya anyway." Turning back towards the young man he inquired, "I am guessin once your back on your feet your gonna wanna head back towards D.C. to try to meet up with the rest of your guys. Turns out we were headed in that direction anyway. What do ya think about makin the trip together?"

It didn't even take Brian a moment to reply, " I was hoping I could convince you guys to head back with me. Like I said every living soul is precious now and we have been trying to rescue any survivors we can find and bring them back to Andrew's. I've already seen that you're both more than capable of taking care of yourselves and it's always safest to travel in groups now."

Daryl stood up then and nodded towards both Brian and Beth, "When your good ta travel then we'll go with ya." Turning towards Beth he nodded towards the kitchen, " I am gonna go figure out somethin for dinner. Got any preferences?"

Beth thought about it for a moment and then shook her head, "Nah anythin is fine."

As the hunter strode from the room the young blond turned back to the soldier and struck up a conversation. It felt good to talk to another living soul. It had been just her and Daryl for so long now she had forgotten how much she liked to talk. She loved Daryl but, he could certainly never claim to be a talented conversationalist. She found herself really liking Brian despite her reservations. Experience had taught her to be wary of outsiders and new people but, Brian was forthright, honest, optimistic, cared about humanity and the eventual outcome of this plague, and he had a wicked sense of humor that was tinged with sarcasm. They talked amicably sharing stories of growing up on a farm, and getting to know each other while Daryl prepared the meal. When it was finished Reed insisted on getting up and walking to the dining room table. He was shaky but, he managed it and while the meal was quiet it was companionable. Afterwards Reed inquired about getting cleaned up and Daryl gave him the necessary supplies. After completing his task he had collapsed exhausted on the couch. Beth had cleaned up the dinner dishes and then after making sure the soldier was resting comfortably she had headed to the back porch. Scout had followed her and was scampering around the yard in the waning May evening light when she heard the door behind her open and close and then footsteps. Glancing behind her she watched unsurprised as Daryl traversed the distance between them before settling next to her on the top step. She didn't even hesitate before she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said a word as the archer raised his arm and draped it around her shoulders pulling her closed. They both exhaled as he leaned his own head down to rest upon hers and in the silence they drew strength from one another.

Loath to interrupt the peaceful interlude but, unable to stop herself she asked, "should we tell him?"

"Tell him what girl, " Daryl demanded as he raised his head to look down and meet her gaze.

Turning her body more fully towards him she replied, "that we were headed to D.C. on a mission anyway. That we're going to find a cure."

Snorting he affectionately reached forward to push a lock of hair behind her ear before stating, "What do you propose we tell him? Should we mention the part about how you died and came back with a divine mission to halt the apocalypse?"

Insecurity washed over Beth as she contemplated Daryl's question. What could they tell this soldier that wouldn't sound absolutely insane? Shoving her hands down between her knees she looked up at her companion dejectedly, "I dunno. I guess not. Put that way I suppose we both sound insane."

"Ya sure we ain't, " he asked but, with enough twinkle in his eye that Beth knew he was teasing her.

Still she couldn't stop the feelings of inadequacy that swamped her. Was she insane? Was her damaged brain making this all up in an effort to give meaning to her existence? Sighing heavily she was pulled out of her thoughts when Daryl softly placed his fingers under her chin. Lifting her head he forced her to look at him.

"Hey," he stroked the pad of his thumb across her jaw, "Ya aren't insane sprite. I was there with ya. I am still here with ya now. I might not know how ta make sense a some of this but, I know one thing. This is right or why else would that soldier have landed in our path. Call it whatever ya want but, it was a sign. There ain't that many of the livin left and we run into one who is headed back ta D.C.. One who has information about the government and who is actively involved in trying ta get a handle on this thing."

Put that way Beth felt her spirits lift a little. Daryl was right, what were the chances of running into Reed on their own with no intervention. The universe had to align in just the right manner for it to occur. Fate or whatever, you wanted to call it had a plan, and she was on the right path.

"What do ya think about our soldier boy," Daryl questioned her as he stared intently into her features while dropping his own hand to his lap.

Beth couldn't help grinning as she relay," I like him. He's a riot with all these funny little stories and he has hope. He really thinks we can beat this thing. He has a vision and my Daddy used ta say there was nothing more important than vision. Without it your never gonna be able ta make your way from where ya start ta where ya wanna be."

"Hmm it must be nice ta talk to someone more your own age. Develop a connection with them. Ya gotta be gettin tired of only havin an old redneck for company," Daryl murmured while shifting a little away from Beth and looking down to pick at his finger nail.

She considered his statement and body language for a moment unsure why he was suddenly so withdrawn and…. she searched her mind for the other words she was looking for to describe his demeanor. Daryl almost appeared shameful to her in that moment but, why would that be. She was still studying him as he raised his finger to his mouth and peeked at her sideways through squinted eyes and messy bangs.

It hit her like a ton of bricks then as she continued to watch him. It was shame and it had everything to do with her. Her stomach churned as she berated herself for not noticing or considering this sooner. Daryl had been jealous the day before and he still was now and beyond that she would hazard to guess that he didn't even recognize those feelings in himself. He didn't recognize them because he wouldn't feel he was justified in having them. After everything that they had been through together he didn't feel that he was justified in having her. What had been going on between them the last few weeks wasn't about him not wanting her it was about him not believing that he had any right to want her. Here he was even now second guessing their relationship and in his own Daryl like way asking if she was going to abandon him.

Her heart broke for him as she considered what that must feel like. To be wondering if the person you were closest to would just abandon you and never look back, all because of someone new. He truly believed she was so close to him because he was all she had, in his mind their relationship was built on circumstance, not choice. Tears pricked her eyes as her breath quickened and her heart literally wrenched with pain as she watched the emotions he was trying so hard to suppress flit across his features. Anyone that didn't know Daryl, really know him, would miss everything going on beneath the surface but, she could see it, and it was breaking her heart. This amazing and deserving man who she had thought had come so far, whom she had thought had moved beyond his emotional baggage, he really hadn't, and he truly thought she cared so little for him that she would up and abandon him for the first boy her own age that came along. As she considered how damaged her hunter still was she thought about her actions from weeks ago and she felt a chill permeate her whole being. She had been so focused on herself and on Daryl's apparent response to their coupling that she hadn't considered anything more than the superficial. Her own feelings had become her priority and in order to preserve herself she had focused on feeling betrayed by Daryl and her in the moment conclusion that he simply didn't want her because he saw her as anything but, a mature desirable women. Now with startling clarity, so damning it shook her to her core, she realized what she had done to this man she called her closest friend. She must have gutted him, for she realized now, that he had truly believed that she had been using him. Looking back and examining all of the conversations they had had since the prison and all of the times he had chosen her as his confidant she was able to piece together a common thread in Daryl's life. The people he cared about used him, and then later after they were done with him and there was nothing left for them to take, they left him. She had always known Daryl had baggage but, she had never really thought about how much this resilient man had been through. Horror overwhelmed her as her own selfishness since her memories had returned struck her full in the face. Daryl had been healing her all this time but, at the expense of his own well-being. While he had been building her up piece by careful loving piece she had been slowly tearing him down one excruciating bit at a time, with what might as well have been a dull knife. Beth had never considered herself to be a selfish person before but, suddenly she realized that selfishness had been her defining attribute over the last several weeks.

Her heart felt like it was cracking as she stared at the person she considered her only family and best friend. God how she had been hurting him, she would never have considered herself capable of inflicting so much pain before all of this. Unable to stop herself she reached out to him placing a hand on top of his and slowly sliding her fingers over his own in a caress meant to comfort.

When he looked up at her she slid a little closer before opening and closing her mouth several times in an attempt to get out what she wanted to say. Emotion clogged her throat and she was finally able to force it down and choke out, "Daryl hey, " she raised her other hand bringing it to his cheek, forcing him to look at her, " I don't need anyone else. I am never going to need anyone else but you. Is Brian a nice guy, yeah of course he is, but it's you I need. It's always gonna be you no matter who we meet or what happens. You're my family, my only family now, and no one else is ever gonna change that."

He canted his head to the side to study her before murmuring, "Yeah."

Continuing to stare deeply into his eyes, trying to convey to him how deadly serious she was she reiterated, "Yeah."

As they continued to stare at each other in silence she felt her heart stutter and her breath catch. He was gazing down at her as if she was the most important thing in his world. As if she was home in an otherwise barren existence. He raised his own hand to stroke her cheeks gently as they gazed at one another. Continued doing so as she murmured, "Thank you," not needing to elaborate because they both knew what she was thanking him for. Continued as she uttered a breathy, "Daryl," and began to lean into him. Continued as the world shrank around them, until it consisted solely of their shuddered breaths and meeting lips. At the first touch of his lips on hers Beth felt the embers in her stomach explode into a conflagration. Their lips had barely met and Daryl was grasping at her elbows pulling her forward into him and slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss. He tasted like the venison they'd had for dinner and the fresh basil that she had found in the garden out back and mixed with the canned tomatoes. He also tasted of himself an essence that was all healthy male in his prime and it was intoxicating to Beth. Unable to help herself she moaned as he slid his hands down her back to cup her bottom. He wasted no time in taking the opportunity to thrust his tongue between her lips and they were still engaged in a dual of tongues and lips when she followed his urging and settled herself onto his lap. Straddling his thighs she ground herself down on top of him as his hands slid up her back, into her hair, pulling her pony tail loose. He had fisted his hands in her hair when they finally broke apart, forced into retreat by the need to breath. They were both panting; she could feel his hardness pressed against her center, as they stared dazedly into each other eyes.

She was afraid to break the spell. Afraid he would thrust her away and proclaim this was all a mistake when they were pulled from their self-contained world by the clearing of a throat. Tearing her eyes from Daryl's she looked over her shoulder to see Reed standing in the doorway to the porch an amused smirk plastered across his face. The soldier's knowing expression and her own compromising position caused Beth's face to flame red instantly. Not even contemplating her actions she leaned forward to bury her face in Daryl's chest in embarrassment. The hunter didn't even hesitate to wrap a protective arm around her before turning his attention to the younger man. "What," he all but barked as he turned a withering glare upon the one who had dared to interrupt.

Undaunted and with laughter in his voice Reed offered, " I just thought you guys might want to know that Scout is wreaking havoc in the kitchen. I think he somehow managed to get a bag of oats and he's shredding the paper which means of course that oats are going everywhere."

"Damn it," Daryl cursed as he moved to stand helping Beth as he did so, "that was supposed ta be breakfast."

Gentling his voice he lifted her chin with his fingers and murmured, "why don't ya go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll see ta the little vandal and bring him up ta ya after he's done is business."

Still horribly embarrassed, she wasn't used to being caught essentially dry humping a man, and honestly her Daddy had taught her to be more modest than that, she nodded and croaked out, "okay," as Daryl continued to examine her countenance. Leaning down he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before turning her and propelling her gently by her elbow, "go ahead."

She couldn't stop herself from glancing over at Reed who continued to peruse her with amusement. Obviously dismissing her he turned towards Daryl and remarked jokingly, " I thought she wasn't your girl."

Beth's embarrassment disappeared in the wake of Reed's obvious amusement at her and in Daryl's expense. It was replaced with a simmering anger at his offhand comment to Daryl which she knew would embarrass the hunter. She didn't even wait to hear Daryl's response. She could only guess it would be something along the lines of "she isn't" or "that wasn't what you thought it was". She couldn't bear hearing those words after her revelations and what she had just experienced. Abandoning her retreat and turning on heel she glared at the soldier, muscles tense, and hands clenched. "Didn't anyone ever teach you it was rude ta eavesdrop, "she spit out between clenched teeth. She might like Reed but, she wouldn't let him do anything that would make Daryl feel any worse about himself than he already did.

Instead of looking chastised as she had expected Reed let out a bark of laughter, "Darling where I come from that wasn't eavesdropping. It was bordering on voyeurism but, it certainly wasn't eavesdropping."

"Call it what ya like but, ya shouldn't have been lurking," she took a step forward closing the space between the soldier and herself.

"Sweetheart I wasn't lurking," Reed asserted," and if you don't wanna be caught in compromising situations learn to do them in private places. It isn't my fault your pup decided to trash the kitchen cause you would rather be playing tonsil hockey than watching him."

Brian's assessment of the situation suddenly struck Beth as undeniably comical. She had finally given into her feelings for Daryl, feelings that had be swirling inside of her for weeks now, and he hadn't pushed her away. Instead the universe had intervened by having her precious pup trash their food supplies. As the irony of the moment washed over her, her anger fled, and was replaced by mirth. She refused to feel embarrassed though, even if the feeling lingered beneath the surface, they hadn't been doing anything wrong. She was going to have to have a conversation with Daryl, in an attempt she knew to convince him of the same thing, but really Brain didn't mean anything by his comments. She had already learned that this was just his brand of humor.

Relaxing her stance Beth conceded, "Ya know what you're right. I am sorry I got so snappish." Turning away from both men she headed towards the entry. Stopping just before it she turned and over her shoulder she flashed Reed one of her megawatt smiles. To catch his attention she called his name, "Hey Brian."

"Yeah," he answered turning away from Daryl to look towards her.

"You didn't ask the right question," she placed her hand on the doorknob ready to turn it and walk away from both men.

Smiling the young soldier retorted, "Yeah. What would the right question be?"  
Cocking her head to the side she all but purred, "It isn't about whether he wants me to be his girl. It's about whether I want him to be my man."

Beth was already turning away to head back inside the house when she heard the familiar sound of Daryl snorting in amusement. It was accompanied by Brian's bark of laughter. She wasn't fazed though, they could laugh away if they wanted but, she knew the truth. Daryl would never be the one to initiate any relationship with a woman. She didn't take it personal, it wasn't about her, it would be that way with any woman. Daryl just wouldn't put himself out there after everything that he had been through. Sadly Beth had concluded that the archer didn't even think himself worthy of love. He certainly wouldn't pursue it. If Daryl was ever going to have a relationship it would be because the woman decided to make him her man.

As she entered the bed and breakfast and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed she pondered her revelation. As she had been getting ready to take her leave of the two men it had suddenly dawned on her that Brian hadn't asked the right question. Since back at the farm Beth had been waiting for Daryl to make a move. Of course she had foolishly thrown herself at him, with a million excuses to herself about why, all of them lies, and that had ended badly. Afterwards however, she had waited for Daryl to come to her and when he didn't or when he pushed her away she had accepted it and concluded that he didn't want her. Now though she was examining their interactions in a new light. She was tired of letting him take the lead when it came to them and their relationship. She was reminded of her earlier thoughts in regards to Scarlett and Rhett. If one of them had pushed, even just a little, maybe they wouldn't have had so many misunderstandings and maybe all that heartbreak could have been avoided. She wasn't foolish enough to think Daryl would come to her easily but, she had rediscovered within herself the resolve she knew she possessed. She had started to find the real Beth when the prison fell. Daryl had helped to guide her and encourage her and while she was at Grady she had finally completed the process. Grady had helped to push her over the brink of adolescence into adulthood and its crucible of fire had helped her to discover who she really was and that girl was many things. She was tough, just, honest, loving, fierce, protective, and capable. She had somehow forgotten that since she had woken up from her injury. Daryl had been denying her and making her second guess her feelings and their connection but, their kiss had proven to her that he wasn't as indifferent to her as he wanted her to believe. She wouldn't delude herself into thinking that it was going to be easy to convince him that they would be good together. She knew that he would have a lot of personal roadblocks and all she would be able to do was to love him through them and hope he would be able to see what they could become. No it wouldn't be easy but, in the end she knew it would be worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Beth stood in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom pulling on her pajamas. She was quick to shed her jeans, socks, and boots for a pair of sleep shorts but, she hesitated after stripping out of her bra, t-shirt, and flannel. She had both her camisole and a t-shirt sitting on the bathroom sink. She paused considering what to pull on. This morning might have been just a fluke, and she really wanted to wear her camisole but, she and Daryl needed to have a serious conversation. After what had happened on the porch, and the obvious attraction between them, she didn't want to distract him from their much needed conversation by spilling out of her top. Part of her wanted to just try it on and see what happened, see if that morning had just been a fluke, but another part of her shied away from finding out. She didn't take the time to examine why she was afraid to find out. Instead she quickly reached for the t-shirt and yanked it over her head. Daryl would be up soon and she didn't want to keep him waiting.

Gathering up her clothes she folded them neatly, planning to stow them to wear another day. They weren't really dirty and doing laundry was such a task now a days that clothing was often worn multiple days in a row. The only things Beth tried to wash religiously whenever possible were underclothes. Turning the knob to the bathroom door she stepped out to find Daryl already sitting on the full size bed. She walked over to the dresser to carefully lay down her clothing before turning to him as she pushed a heavy lock of her long loose hair behind her ear.

Padding on bare feet she approached him before murmuring a soft,"Hey."

He looked up from examining his lap, a pensive expression marring his features, and motioned to the pile of blankets in the corner of the room, "Scout's comatose already. Guess he wore himself out creatin a giant mess."

Beth glanced over at the snoring pup who was indeed sacked out on the pile of blankets. Normally he slept with her but, he couldn't get on the bed without her help, so he'd usually wait patiently on his blankets until she was ready. Turning back to the hunter she couldn't help wincing as she asked, "Was it real bad?"

Daryl's grave expression lightened for a moment as he chuckled softly, "Well it wasn't good. We lost most a the oats in that particular bag so I suppose it's a good thing we've got more than a few others. Little vandal had them everywhere. Took a few minutes ta clean it all up but," he shrugged, "it ain't the end a the world or anythin." Glancing over at the sleeping puppy his expression remained soft as he murmured, "he's worth a few growin pains I suppose."

"More than worth them," she agreed as she moved forward and knelt on the area rug in front of him. He had dropped his gaze again and was absently picking at a loose thread in his shirt cuff, so she reached forward and captured his hands in hers to draw his attention back to her. "Hey," she repeated even more softly than the first time she had said it five minutes ago. As he looked up at her with self-recrimination burning in his eyes she struggled with what to say, with the right words to start the conversation.

She was still struggling with where to start when he hunched in even more on himself and with a bowed head choked out, "Damn sprite I am so sorry. Ya didn't deserve me actin like that out on the porch. I treated ya like a bar room floozy, not a lady. I ain't never….I just don't….," he paused hauling in a deep breath and visibly wincing before continuing, " I don't know how ta be anythin but, what I am." He seemed so lost and Beth longed to comfort him. To wrap him up in her embrace and make all his pain and self-doubt disappear.

Leaning into him, still holding his hands in her own she asked, "What is it that you think you are Daryl?"

He seemed to struggle for a long moment, multiple emotions fliting across his features, before anger permeated his countenance. Yanking his hands from hers and standing he spat out, "A dirty old redneck bastard. One that finally had somethin good in his life, something pure, and instead of protectin it and lookin after it, he took it. Took it and used it and tainted it with his dirt." On a roll, hands clenched at his sides, Daryl paced away from her leaving her craning her neck over her shoulder.

Lurching to her feet she whirled in order to keep him in her line of sight, "Daryl it ain't like that. You ain't like that. I…"

Her next statement went to the wayside as the angry hunter turned to stalk towards her. " Ain't I," he growled, "innocent little girl like you what do you know about a man like me. About the world and men like me. Your Daddy didn't think ta warn ya, too worried about the wolf outside the gates ta be thinkin about the one already inside the house."

Beth refused to shrink away from him, refused to show weakness, something told her that Daryl needed to get this out, that it was like a poison festering inside him. Like an infected wound it needed to be lanced so that the pus could flow forth. Standing her ground she waited as he all but, slammed into her in an attempt to invade her personal space. She was momentarily transported to another time, a sweltering summer day outside a moonshine shack, when she was drawn out of her reverie by Daryl grasping her upper arms and hauling her forward.

She let out an involuntary huff when her chest collided with the hunters and the wind was knocked out of her. Staunchly standing her ground she reiterated, "No, my Daddy didn't warn me about you cuz he knew you were a good man." She wasn't sure what she was expecting his response to be but, nothing could have prepared her for Daryl's next words.

Staring down at her, their faces just inches apart, the hunter let out a harsh laugh before removing his right hand from her arm and raising it to her hair. He stroked a thick lock of it for a moment before suddenly weaving his hand into it and pulling. He didn't yank, and it didn't hurt, it was more subtle than that but, Beth found herself tilting her head back anyway. She knew better than to fight him but, she refused to break eye contact. There was a part of her that wanted to kick him right where he deserved it, wanted to scream at him that he was a stupid redneck if he couldn't see what a good man he was, wanted to cry over the fact that he truly believed the things he said. Instead she focused on drawing deep calming breaths, reminding herself that this had to happen, lancing was painful after all.

He was no longer yelling when he spoke again. His eyes boring into hers, his breath hot on her face, his voice absolutely cold with self-loathing and disgust. "Ya wanna know the best part, " he all but, crooned at her his face a mask of dark self hatred.

Reining in her emotion, forcing herself not to give anything away, she calmly responded, "Yeah why don't ya tell me."

He laughed bitterly for a moment before completely knocking her off balance with his admission. "I kept tellin myself that I didn't want ya, that is wasn't like that but, I did. When the prison fell, at that shack, when we was screamin at each other I wanted ya then. Wanted ta rip your clothes right off ya and fuck ya against the walls a that hellhole. Wanted ta purge all my anger, and hate, and pain in your tight little body. But I didn't, I resisted, and there were so many other times too, " he paused to take a shaky breath before continuing, "times I couldn't think about anythin but, how sweet I knew you'd be and that I deserved that. Deserved some a that sweetness."

Beth's stomach clenched, she hadn't even had an inkling of what was going through Daryl's mind back at the moonshine shack. She was drawn back to his profession as he continued, " Here ya were this innocent sweet little virgin, dependin on me ta protect ya, ta watch out for ya, didn't have anyone else in the world, and all I could think about was sinkin my cock into your tight little pussy. Using ya ta make all the bad stuff go away, ta finally have a little peace, to finally have something good that'd make all the shit I been through worth it."

He released her suddenly spinning away so quickly that she stumbled without his support to hold her up. She had just gotten her feet back underneath her when he seemed to sag where he stood in defeat all the fight leaving him as quickly as it had come. Stepping towards him Beth squared her shoulders as she offered the only thing she could in response to his confession, " I am sorry. I am so sorry."

It was simple and in no way could capture the remorse she actually felt but, in the moment it seemed right. She could offer no explanation to make what she had done right. There was no justification for her actions, nothing that could make them right, in the end there was only one right response and that was to own up to the wrong that she had done.

At her softly uttered apology Daryl's head snapped up, his eyes locking with hers. In disbelief he choked out, "Sorry…what the hell are ya sorry for girl. I am the one who's wrong. I shoulda known better, I am more experienced, I knew where we was headed, what ya thought ya felt for me, and I knew I needed ta set ya right. I didn't cuz I was selfish, cuz I wanted ya, that's on me."

Talking a deep breath she began to approach him quietly, softly, like one would a wounded animal that had nothing left to lose. Absolutely secure in herself and what she was about to say she countered, " I am not a little girl anymore Daryl. I haven't been for a long time. Maybe not since I watched my Momma come out of that barn a bona fide member of the walking dead. I was innocent in the sense that yes I was a virgin but, I knew what I was doing that night when I climbed into your bed. That ain't on you."

When he opened his mouth to protest she raised her hand to stop him. " I am sorry because I didn't give you a choice. I thought I guess that if you didn't want me then you would just send me packing. I didn't realize what an internal struggle you were having, that in essence I was offering you the forbidden fruit. I didn't realize that you wouldn't be able to stop yourself and that in the end you would end up hating not me but, yourself because of it."

She moved towards him then reaching out for his hand as she argued, "You didn't take advantage of me Daryl. I wanted you. I wanted it. If anyone took advantage it was me and I am so sorry for putting you in that position."

Her hand had just made contact with his when he ground out hoarsely, agony clearly projected in his voice, "I shoulda stopped. I knew. I knew and I coulda stopped. "

As she intertwined their fingers she repeated with conviction, " I am sorry. I am sorry I hurt you. I am sorry I took advantage of you, of the amazing man that you are, of the feelings you have for me. I am sorry that I forced you into doing something that you weren't ready to do. That you might never have been ready to do."

Standing in front of him she reached up with her free hand to push his bangs from his face as she whispered in awe, "Do you even know what an amazing man you are?"

When he snorted in disbelief she clarified, "Most men who felt like you confessed that you did would have taken what I offered with no regrets. Instead you're standing here beating yourself up over it, over what you perceive that you did to me, when really I am the one that hurt you."

They were both quiet for a moment as Beth contemplated what to say next. Deciding to give them both a moment she tugged gently on his hand to see if he would follow her. When he did she pulled him towards the bed. After he was seated on the edge she sat next to him before reaching down to pick up his hand again. As she traced her fingers gently up and down his palm she marveled at how easy it was to touch him now, at how necessary touching had become to both of them. They were both upset and Daryl was bordering on distraught but, he was accepting her touch for comfort with no indication that he was about to push her away. She knew without a doubt that if he didn't want her touching him she would know about it. He surprised her then when he peaked over at her through his bangs and asked in an almost childlike manner, "What are we gonna do sprite?"

She swallowed audibly before replying, "I don't know. I guess that depends on you."

When he looked up at her then, really looked, she continued, "You're my best friend Daryl. My only family. I am not even sure I can put all of my feelings into words when it comes to you. I know I can't live without you, that I can't imagine my life without you in it but, I know that I have to respect your feelings and whatever boundaries you put in place in regards to our relationship."

As she finished Beth felt the weight of Daryl's regard as he examined her carefully. At her raised brow he answered her silently asked question," When did ya get so wise sprite?" Shifting to angle his body towards her he reached up to caress a lock of her hair before gently pushing it behind her ear. They were frozen in the moment for a second before he admitted, " I can't forgive myself for what I did, for what I took from ya," when he saw that she was about to protest he gently placed a finger against her lips, "not yet anyway. I know ya say it's your fault and that I didn't do anythin wrong but, I just can't see it that way." He huffed out a tired breath," your Daddy asked me ta take care a ya and when you were emotional and not thinkin straight I took somethin I ain't sure you were really in the right state a mind ta offer. That's on me."

Her heart hurt as she asked, "So what happened out on the porch. Was I not thinkin straight then too?"

He shook his head ruefully," Don't think either of us can claim that as an excuse today. Still don't make it right though. "

She couldn't stop herself from asking plaintively, "What would make it right then," as she moved closer to him. She had to know. Had to figure out how to fix this, this thing that she had broken so badly, that she needed so desperately.

Her answer was a head shake and a bone weary sigh, "not sure…..never really had this type a relationship with anyone before…. time maybe. Time ta build the trust back up, to go slowly, ta get comfortable with each other, and ta see where it leads naturally when we are both ready and it's not just one parties choice."

Beth felt her heart crumbling as she considered that Daryl might never be ready, that she might have done so much damage that he might never trust her enough to take that next step beyond family and friendship. As that realization hit her she gulped in air trying to stifle the sobs she could feel building in the back of her throat. She had done this and she had no one else to blame but, that knowledge didn't make it hurt any less. If she had chosen a different path that night, stopped even for a second, to think about what she was doing would she and Daryl be in a different place right now. Maybe they would even be together now, naturally, the way it should have happened if she hadn't made such a selfish choice. She couldn't help but, feel like Daryl might think he was stuck with her. In another time and place her betrayal would probably have sent him running for the hills never looking back. In this reality he was stuck with her, felt responsible for her, would never abandon her because of his honor and sense of duty. She couldn't stop the tears as they spilled over and started the slow descent down her cheeks. She dropped her head to avoid Daryl's gaze and she heard his own raspy intake of breath as he reached for her.

Even though she knew it was most likely wrong, knowing how Daryl felt, she willing went into his warm embrace. She moved with him as he shifted and adjusted kicking off his boots and sliding back across the bed to rest against the headboard. He collected her against him, across his lap, and tucked up under his chin as she sobbed and she was reminded of the night that her memories returned, the catalyst to this nightmare she had created.

When her sobs slowed she felt as Daryl set her back some, pushing her hair off her sweaty and tear soaked face. "Please don't cry sprite, " he rasped emotions waring in his own voice, "it breaks my heart ta hear ya and ta not be able to do anything ta help."

Swiping in a very undignified manner at the snot dripping down her face she sniffled, " I can't help it….it just hurts….it hurts so bad."

"I know darlin," he crooned as he held her close and rocked her gently," but we gotta let it hurt for now. I promise it'll get better. I promise we're stronger than this. It ain't gonna break us. We ain't gonna let it. But for right now we gotta let it hurt cuz it's the only way its gonna heal."

They were silent then for a long while as Beth clutched at Daryl's shirt and he continued to rock her and croon softly to her. She knew that he was right in regards to finally coming clean with each other. They had been dancing around what had happened for weeks now. At first they had been angry with each other which had led to blaming and resentment but, there hadn't been anything productive about that. Then in an effort to move past their actions they had both tried to ignore what they had done, in effect burying both the event and their emotions as deep as they could. Finally they were confronting what had happened head on and honestly acknowledging both what they felt and how they had made each other feel. Beth knew that in order to heal this had had to happen but, it didn't lessen the pain any. How she wished there could be some painless easy fix that would just allow them to move past these feelings. But, she knew that such a fix didn't exist. If they ignored what they were feeling and tried to build a relationship on a cracked foundation eventually the house would crumble. She didn't want that. She wanted a strong relationship built on a rock solid foundation. In order to have that she understood that they would have to work through this minefield that was their emotions. She had hope that eventually Daryl would be able to move forward, that he would be able to trust her again, that she would be able to heal him, and provide for him the stable loving relationship that he had always deserved. When Daryl began to stroke her hair rhythmically she felt exhaustion take hold as her eyelids began to droop. When he began to shift underneath her Beth panicked suddenly terrified that he was going to tuck her in and leave her for the night. Grabbing at him frantically she begged ,"please don't leave me. Don't leave me tonight."

"Shhhhh," he murmured, " I gotta make sure Reed is good ta keep watch, he mentioned it earlier but, I just need ta double check. I gotta keep ya safe darlin. I promise I'll be right back."

Beth whimpered as he moved her gently and pulled away but, she kept silent as he wrapped her in the quilt and propped her up against the head board. Leaning over her he dropped a soft tender kiss on her forehead before murmuring, "I'll be right back."

Beth knew Daryl had only been gone about ten minutes but, it felt like eons before he was striding back through her door. He wasn't able to hide the weariness or stress that marred his features but, there was determination as well as he reported, "Reed's done in. He ain't gonna be able to stay up and take watch. Not reliably anyway." Reaching the bed he didn't even hesitate as he reached down to scoop both her and the quilt up in his arms, "Guess your comin with me then." He was turning then to head out of the room calling Scout to follow.

As he carefully navigated the steps Beth snuggled further into his embrace. He hadn't given her a chance to protest but, even if he had she wouldn't have objected, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. As they reached the living room with a sleepy puppy scampering behind them Daryl moved to the chaise that was positioned to overlook the B&B's large front lawn. He carefully set Beth down before reaching to scoop up the puppy. Placing Scout at Beth's feet he slid in behind her and pulled her up between his legs. She settled back against him, tucked into the wall of his chest, and let out a soft little sigh of contentment. Daryl leaned forward for a second allowing him to place his head on her shoulder and giving him the opportunity to whisper softly in her ear, "I got ya sprite. Go ta sleep now. I promise everything is gonna look better in the morning."

Choosing to believe him Beth sagged into his warmth and closed her eyes feeling safe, secure, and cared for. As she was drifting somewhere between sleep and wakefulness she heard Reed ask, worry evident in his tone," What's up with the princess? She okay?" She had forgotten that he was still sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

She heard as well as felt Daryl clear his throat before he responded quietly, "Yeah she'll be okay," she felt him gather her just a little closer, "just had a rough night is all. Sometimes she just needs a reminder that the weight a the world ain't sittin square on her shoulders. That there are other people who can help carry the load." The last thing she felt as consciousness slipped through her fingers was Daryl leaning forward to kiss her gently on the crown of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth woke to the gentle morning sun filtering in the front window of the B&B still wrapped in Daryl's secure embrace. She could feel his rhythmic breathing and hear his soft snores both of which alerted her to the fact that he was soundly sleeping. She was content to remain right where she was, he needed the rest, and then noise from the kitchen alerted her to the fact that Reed was up and moving about. A moment later there was a loud clang and she was momentarily surprised that the ruckus didn't wake the hunter who continued to sleep soundly behind her. He didn't stir so she decided she didn't really care what Reed was doing. He could set the kitchen on fire and she wasn't moving from her snug cocoon. Moments later a sizzling noise accompanied the general racket emanating from the kitchen and then the smell of breakfast wafted out into the living room. At first Beth ignored it, not the least bit concerned with what Reed had found to replace the oats Scout had massacred, but then the odor hit her full in the face. It smelled noxious whatever it was and her stomach churned immediately. She quickly buried her nose in the quilt hoping to block out the smell.

She realized her efforts were futile moments later as her churning stomach rocked and heaved and her mouth began to water with the telltale precursors to sickness. In the space of a heartbeat she realized she needed to get to the bathroom and she needed to do it now. The problem however, was that she was so securely wrapped in both the quilt and Daryl's arms. She would never be able to just sneak away. She began to panic as she was unable to free herself and she could feel the acid burning in the back of her throat. She broke out in a cold sweat as she began to thrash in an attempt to break free. She finally managed to do so falling to her knees on the hardwood floor as a disgruntled and confused Daryl rasped out, "What the hell darlin?"

She was just scrambling to her feet her hand covering her mouth as the still half asleep hunter swung his legs over the side of the chaise. Years of living in a post-apocalyptic world had taught him to respond quickly and he was already on his feet and following her as she sprinted for the bathroom. She didn't even bother to try to close the door, he would probably bust it down anyway, as she dove in front of the commode. She hadn't even had a chance to brace herself before she began to get violently sick. She was still coughing, chocking on her own mucus, when she felt Daryl kneel behind her. He pulled her back against him, bracing her, as he reached forward to swipe her hair back. Holding it out of her way he murmured calmly, "I got ya, " as she shook and sputtered tears rolling down her face from the violence of her illness. " I got ya. You're okay," he repeated again as she inhaled a shaky breath. He waited a beat before asking, "Ya good. Ya think it's done."

She considered for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I think," she started to say before catching another whiff of that rancid odor," oh God," she chocked hurling herself forward as another round of violent retching gripped her. Daryl moved with her continuing to both support and comfort her as her body expelled everything and anything she had consumed in what felt like the last year. Finally she was simply dry heaving and exhausted. She couldn't help collapsing against Daryl and he adjusted her quickly to pull her into a more supported position across his lap and cradled in his arms. She realized in that moment that he wanted to be able to see her face. She thought she must look a mess with both cold sweat and tears soaking her features.

Daryl had just raised his palm to her forehead when Reed appeared hesitant and worried in the doorway to the bathroom. "Is she okay," he asked his question directed at Daryl. The hunter opened his mouth to reply when Beth found herself rasping out past her sore and swollen throat, "what are you cooking? It smells like something died."

She was aware that both men turned to study her and Reed responded, "it's just left over venison from last night. I thought I could help out by getting breakfast ready since you two were still sleeping and all."

She wrinkled her nose," it must have gone bad then it smells horrible."

Reed hesitated for a moment, indecision written across his features, "Beth it smells fine. It tastes fine too I already had some."

She was shaking her head vigorously against the cradle of Daryl's arm," Nah it can't be good. The smell is making me sick. Your gonna get sick ."

"No its not," Reed started before Daryl cut him off sharply, "it's bad get rid of it and do it now. Then open up the windows and get rid a the smell."

The hunter was already turning his attention back to Beth as Reed acquiesced, "yeah okay no problem. I'll be right back with some water for her and a towel too," before he exited the doorway.

He returned moments later and silently handed a bottle of water and a hand towel to the hunter. Daryl received it with a nod of thanks before quickly cracking the lid to the bottle and pouring some cool water on the towel. He gently mopped Beth's sweaty face before tossing the towel aside and shifting her into a more upright position. She was as limp as a rag doll and offered little to no resistance as she laid against him with her eyes closed.

"Come on sprite," he urged, "I need yah ta drink. Come on sit up a little. Ya already know how this goes if ya don't help," he chastised.

"Yeah no need for that," she groaned as she sat up and forced her eyes open. She eyed the water bottle warily as he moved it towards her mouth.

"Just a sip," he commanded," then we'll see what happens."

She took a tiny sip and then several more afterwards. In about ten minutes she had consumed about half the bottle and she was feeling much better. She could feel the cool morning breeze from the kitchen, indicating that the windows were indeed open, and she could no longer detect the noxious odor.

As he held her Daryl stroked her sweaty hair continually back from her face in a tender form of caress. Beth felt weak and shaky and gross beyond measure. As she clutched the remaining half bottle of water she gave voice to her thoughts. Not able to keep the whine from her tone she groaned, " I feel gross."

Daryl stirred, pulled from whatever thoughts he had escaped to and shifted her across his lap in what she assumed was an attempt to relieve numbness brought on by her weight. Quietly he murmured, "Ya feel strong enough to stand with help and brush your teeth?"

"God yes, " she agreed with visible relief. The taste of her sickness still lingered on her tongue even after drinking the water and she thought she would be so much better once it was permanently gone. Disappointment consumed her though as she realized, "my stuff's all upstairs though and," she paused a moment to heave in a sigh, " I don't think I'll be makin it up those yet. I still feel pretty shaky."

With a small smile the hunter leaned forward worry still clouding his eyes before murmuring, "Don't worry I got ya." Turning his head he commanded in the general direction of the living room, "Reed come here a minute."

It took a moment, the solider still wasn't moving about quickly but, he appeared in the doorway with Scout in his arms. The wiggling puppy was clearly distressed and attempting to get to Beth but, Daryl shook his head in the little dog's direction before stating, "Not yet. Keep him a few more minutes." Gesturing towards the hallway he asked, "Do ya think ya can make it up and down the steps without killin yourself?"

Reed grinned at that before offering, "Yeah I think I can manage that. What do you need?"

"Beth's room is the first one on the right at the top of the stairs. There's a small bathroom attached to it. Her toothbrush and stuff are up there. Would ya mind grabbin it?"

"Yeah no problem," the soldier agreed before turning to go complete the errand.

Several minutes later he returned with both a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste which, he quickly handed over to Daryl before once more vacating the bathroom. The hunter reached up to set the items on the sink before turning back to Beth. He was already moving her as he commanded, "Okay come on sprite."

He was able to maneuver them both into an upright position fairly easily despite the fact that Beth was still moderately shaky. Her legs felt like they belong to someone else but, as he moved to steady her she shook off his assistance. "I got it," she asserted feeling embarrassed over her overt displays of weakness. He didn't say anything but, he stepped back respectfully and nodded at her.

She moved to the sink on shaky limbs and picked up the toothbrush. After completing the task and rinsing her mouth she sighed in relief.

"Better," Daryl questioned moving once more to offer her support.

"Yeah much," she agreed offering him a weak smile, "thank you for asking Brain to grab that stuff."

"No problem," he moved a little closer to her as he studied her face, " ya wanna go lay down for a little bit. Ya still look a little green around the gills."

She couldn't help snorting, "Gee thanks for that. But, yeah I think if I rest for a little while I might feel better."

"Kay," he murmured before moving in to scoop her up in his arms.

Realizing his intent however, Beth stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Daryl no," she protested with a sharp shake of her head, "I can walk. I wanna walk."

He stepped back but, a frown flashed across his face as he worried, "Your as weak as a new born kitten. Why don't ya let me carry ya?"

Beth couldn't help smiling at that. It felt good to know he cared so much even if she didn't want to be coddled anymore right then, " Cuz I am already feelin better and ya can't wrap me in cotton wool all the time. It's kinda the end of the world Daryl. I need to be able to walk on my own two feet. I got a little sick that's all. The venison was bad and it made me sick. I'll get over it and life will move on."

If anything his frown deepened at her statement but ignoring it she began moving, albeit slowly, one foot in front of the other. Much to her dismay the hunter hovered the whole way from the bathroom to the chaise but, he did let her do it on her own so she supposed she shouldn't chastise him. When she reached the chaise she sank down onto it exhausted. She had never had food poisoning but, if this is what it felt like she could have skipped the experience. She wondered why Brian wasn't sick as well. She didn't even question why Daryl wasn't ill. The man had an iron stomach. She had seen him eat things that still made her shudder, she would never forget the mud snake for as long as she lived.

Wrapping herself in the quilt, and reaching down for Scout who had suddenly appeared looking quite eager to see her, she turned to the silent man hovering over her. "See I made it and everything is fine. I am just gonna rest for a little while and then the food poisoning will pass and we'll all be able to move on with our day."

Daryl was still frowning but he nodded as he reached down to smooth back her hair, "Yeah go ahead and rest darlin. I'll come check on ya in a little bit."

"Okay," Beth agreed smothering a yawn with the back of her hand as her eyes drifted closed.

She woke to the bright midmorning sun pouring through the B&B's front window several hours later. She felt much better and thoroughly rested as she rose from the chaise and went searching for Daryl and Brian. She found them several minutes later outside working on the truck. Well Daryl was working on the truck and Brian was sitting in a chair next to where Daryl was working giving him pointers. Beth assumed the chair was because the solider was still too weak to stand for long periods of time. She also assumed that Daryl, a more than capable mechanic, was humoring the younger man. They both turned towards her however, drawn by the sound of the front door closing, as she stepped out onto the porch.

Daryl was out from under the truck and standing in front of her in seconds concern illuminating his features as he asked, "how ya feelin sprite?"

"Better….I feel much better," she assured him with a smile not missing the relief that replaced his concern, "It was just food poisoning like I said."

He studied her for a moment but, she was unable to ascertain what he was looking for. Finally he offered, "I left a pack of crackers and a bottle of Gatorade on the kitchen table for ya. Why don't ya go fetch em and ya can sit outside with us while I work on the truck."

"Okay," she agreed with a shrug of her shoulders. It wasn't like she had anything better to do and it was a lovely May morning. Afterwards maybe we can go out tracking for a little while?"

"Hmmm," he hummed already moving back towards the truck. Over his shoulder he retorted, " Eat the crackers and we'll see how ya feel. If you're still feelin up to it we'll go trackin."

"Great," she responded already making plans in her head as she turned away to go fetch her crackers. She loved tracking with Daryl, it was one of her favorite activities, and she couldn't wait to get out in the woods. He often accused her of not paying close enough attention to what was going on around her, of not being observant enough. She was ready to finish honing her tracking skills and she couldn't wait to prove Daryl wrong about her observational abilities.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Over the next ten days Brian improved considerably gaining strength and mobility. He was able to help with tasks around the B&B and was a skilled hunter in his own right. His weapon of choice was a Remington Sendero that he had found in the B&B's living quarters. At least one of the owners had been a hunter and had stocked plenty of ammo for the rifle. Brian had bragged to both Beth and Daryl that he had been ranked expert during his weapons qualifications with the Army. Daryl had humored the man but, on an afternoon hunting trip Brian had demonstrated his skill to them both. By catching their dinner that night he had proven that the rifle had earned its reputation for being an excellent tool to make long range accurate shots. The young soldier was also an excellent mechanic and he enjoyed spending time talking to Daryl about engines and other things Beth had no interest in. To be fair Brian did most of the talking but, Daryl did listen attentively.

After ten days of recuperation Brian was ready and able to begin the trip to D.C.. Daryl's reluctance to leave the B&B after the extended period of time had nothing to do with reservations about Brian's ability to travel. Daryl knew of course that they would have to move soon but, there were some matters that he felt needed to be dealt with first.

In Daryl's opinion Reed's most valuable contribution to their little group was his ability to take over part of the watch every night. The hunter refused to let Beth stay up keeping watch at night so each night he and the soldier split the watch. Daryl's mornings always started the same way whether he was already awake from his portion of the watch or whether he was waking up from having gone to sleep around 1am. He always awoke to Beth scrambling out of his arms and bolting for the bathroom, where she proceeded to expel the contents of her stomach until she was exhausted. He refused to let her sleep alone after the first morning because he wanted to know if she needed him. He'd had a hunch that might be the case and he had known that she wouldn't tell him, because she wouldn't want to appear weak. To his way of thinking it had nothing to do with weakness and everything to do with him being there for her if she needed him. He hadn't needed to argue any of that with her however, because she hadn't even questioned his demand that she stay with him each night.

When it was time to settle in at the end of every evening she would climb onto the chaise and settle back against him content to find sleep in the cradle of his arms. He couldn't imagine that it was the most comfortable way to sleep, a bed would be preferable, but she didn't complain. He imagined even though she hadn't said anything that she appreciated that he was with her each morning when the sickness struck. And with her he was, holding back her hair, kneeling behind her to support her, and then helping her back to the chaise when it was all over. Then she would rest for a while, nibbling on the crackers he always thrust at her, before she felt good enough to start her day. After the first day she had given up on the idea of food poisoning but, after each purge she would insist that it would be the last time, that the stomach bug that she contracted couldn't last much longer.

Gazing down at her at that moment, bathed in early morning light, Daryl was struck by how enchanting she was even pale and slightly clammy with cold sweat. She had suffered a particularly rough bout of sickness that morning and she'd actually consented to him carrying her back to the chaise. After depositing her there he had fetched a stack of saltine crackers and a bottle of water which, he had practically forced her to consume. She was sleeping now with half the crackers still clutched in her right hand and the bottle of water precariously perched on the edge of the chaises cushion. Reaching over her he plucked the bottle of water from its perch and placed it gently on the floor. He paused to smooth back her damp hair before dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispering, "damn girl ya don't even suspect the trouble we're in yet."

Releasing a heavy sigh he eyed Scout who was curled up in the crook of Beth's hip before deciding it might be best to rest the crackers from her grasp before the little dog took notice. Moving slowly, he feared disturbing her, he removed them with Scout only lifting an eyebrow in notice. "Little beast, " Daryl huffed," too lazy ta even lift your head but, I know ya saw them there." Reaching down to ruffle the pups fur he snorted ruefully, "I am on ta ya and I got enough messes to deal with," pausing he examined Beth's sleeping face again unaware of the worry that clouded his features, "ya watch over her now," he commanded before turning to walk away.

As he headed towards the kitchen Daryl felt the weight of the world crushing him, causing his shoulders to hunch forward, and reaching up with his right hand he pinched his nose deep in thought. Lost in his own mind he soon found himself at the kitchen sink and he stopped and braced an arm on each side before leaning forward and bowing his head. Releasing a harsh breath he tried to stem the panic and fear that was slowly overtaking him by closing his eyes and inhaling deep lungful's of air.

He was startled out of his semi meditative state with a question, one he had been asking himself for days now.

"How long are you going to let her pretend this isn't happening."

Raising his head the hunter turned so that he could rest his back against the counter. Examining Reed who was leaning on the door jamb between the foyer and the kitchen, arms akimbo and a slightly worried expression written on his own features, he simply raised an eyebrow.

When he didn't offer a retort Reed continued, " I know you realize she doesn't have a stomach bug. Your worried….it's clearly written across your face. When are you going to make her face reality?"

Daryl couldn't help snorting, "Yeah and what's reality?"

Reed stepped forward at that, frustration clearly emanating from him as he countered, "Come on Dixon we both know she's pregnant. The signs are all there. Unless you can give me a reason why that can't be possible it's the most logical conclusion. I have an older sister and a couple of nephews. I know what pregnancy looks like."

Daryl struggled with how to respond to Reed. The thought had niggled at him the first day she had been ill. More a distant unlikely fear than a real concern but, by the third morning the idea had become firmly lodged in his mind. He grappled with how to give voice to his fears, he had acknowledged a possible pregnancy in his mind, but to speak the words was to make it real. He tiredly scrubbed his hand across his face before meeting Reed's stare," It's possible," he paused, girded his courage, acknowledged one of his biggest fears," it's more than possible." Sighing he admitted," I've suspected since the first day."

Reed nodded no surprise apparent on his face at confirmation of his suspicions. He appeared to hesitate a moment before asking, " Was there someone else with you guys or did something happen…," he trailed off not finishing his thought.

It was apparent to Daryl however, what Reed had meant. Flushing red in anger at even the thought of someone violating Beth he snapped, "It's only been Beth and me for a long while now. I ain't ever let anyone hurt her like that. I ain't ever gonna let anyone hurt her like that."

Reed held up a hand in surrender," Okay man I get it. I just thought. I mean….," he paused appearing unsure how to continue.

Angrily Daryl demanded, "ya thought what Reed," he huffed moving closer to the soldier," ya thought I ain't good enough for her. Ya thought…."

Daryl's angry diatribe was cut off by Reed's sudden but firm," No." Unwilling to let himself be cowed by the suddenly furious archer Reed clarified, " It's obvious you care about Beth a lot Dixon. Obvious really that you care about each other but, I just figured it was a familial commitment. I mean it's obvious that Beth maybe feels more but, it seemed to me like you weren't really wanting to go there. Obviously I was wrong, I wasn't trying to insinuate anything else."

Reed's disclosure caused all of Daryl's fight to evaporate almost instantly. Exhaustion took its place as he divulged, "ya ain't wrong. We ain't together. Not that way anyway. Girl went through a rough patch a little while back and she made what most would consider a bad choice. We were together but, it was only that one time."

Understanding was clearly visible in Reed's expression as he conceded, "Sometimes all ya need is one time."

Nodding Daryl admitted, "Told the girl that in a fit a anger but, didn't really believe it myself." Moving back towards the counter he rested against it his whole body slumping in defeat, "World's hard enough now doesn't seem fair that somethin like this would happen on top a everythin else. What are the odds? Gotta be like one in a million or somethin."

Smiling ruefully Reed questioned, "Ya ever hear that expression life finds a way? Even in the darkness moments of humanity the need to survive, to propagate, it overrides everything else. The species survives…..life finds a way."

Snorting in disagreement the hunter retorted, "At what expense?" Daryl swallowed thickly before admitting, "We had a woman in our group that got pregnant. Was our leader's wife actually. We were runnin from place ta place didn't have anywhere safe ta go and then we found this prison. Made it a home but, didn't really have much medical equipment or a real doctor. Beth's Daddy he was a vet, probably coulda saved Lori if he'd been with her but, he wasn't when her time came. She died havin her baby."

He was forced to pause for a moment as emotion choked him. He could still remember the absolute shock and devastation at the realization that Lori hadn't survived Judith's birth. Could still smell the blood Maggie had been covered in. Could still picture Rick falling apart, losing himself in grief so deep it temporarily robbed his sanity. Swallowing back emotions, unable to even picture that happening to Beth, he rasped out, "I can't let that happen ta Beth. I can't be the one that does that ta her…... She ain't never done anythin ta deserve that. She's too good, too innocent….," he trailed off seeming completely lost.

Compassionately Reed stepped forward," Hey man it doesn't have to be that way." When Daryl looked up at him expectantly he continued, "The 79th Medical Wing is at Andrew's. We have doctors, medical equipment, medication, solar powered generators to keep electricity flowing into the hospital ward. Beth's young, healthy, fit chances are neither she nor the baby will need help but, if they do they can get it there. They will be okay."

During Reed's speech Daryl's countenance had morphed from complete despair to tentative hope. He had heard promises before, ones that had seemed too good to be true, and usually they were. However, the archer felt like both he and Beth were due a break. Ever since the prison had fallen it seemed like every time they gamely climbed to their feet they were kicked right back down onto their knees. Herschel's death, Beth's ankle, her abduction from the funeral home, Grady, Terminus, Dawn and her gun, their group abandoning them, the loss and subsequent return of Beth's memories, now the very likely pregnancy, it was a litany of misfortune. At some point they were due a break and maybe Reed's promises of safety, security, and medical care were that break.

Breaking out of his thoughts Daryl cleared his throat before proclaiming, "Then we got ta get her there. The sooner the better. I ain't gonna take no chances with her life. She's been through enough, she don't deserve that I did this ta her, she ain't gonna suffer for it."

Reed examined Daryl with a queer expression for a moment before declaring, " I don't claim to know Beth near as well as you but, she doesn't strike me as the type of woman that just let's anything happen to her."

Despite his feelings about the matter Daryl couldn't suppress his smile," Girl's tough. She don't know it yet but, she is," pausing for a moment he continued with, "don't make her worldly though. She's innocent, good, trusting, she needed me and I failed her. That ain't on her."

"Regardless," Reed stated," She's a big girl seems to me that she accepts her role in things. Anyway we could argue about this all day Dixon and the truth of the matter is the sooner we get moving the better." At Daryl's nod of agreement he suggested, "Might be easiest on everyone if Beth accepts the likely probability of a pregnancy before we clear out. There are some things she can do to help mitigate her symptoms, make the trip easier, but she has to acknowledge the need to do them."

Crossing his arms and nodding as he continued to lean against the counter Daryl agreed, "Your right on all counts. I wanna head out in the mornin. The longer we sit here the more likely it is that trouble's gonna find us. I'll talk ta her this afternoon. We'll make preparations ta head out at first light."

Reed was already nodding his agreement before the archer concluded his statement. Satisfied with the outcome of their conversation in regards to Beth Daryl shifted the topic to tasks that needed to be completed before their departure. After dividing up chores the men parted ways intent on completing their lists before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out Daryl was kept busy completing his list of tasks until dinner. He finally found a few spare minutes to talk to Beth after post meal clean-up was complete. He'd sent her outside with Scout so he made is way out onto the porch. The sun was starting its slow descent in the sky and brilliant orange light bathed Beth as she watched Scout scamper around the front lawn. Daryl took a moment to appreciate the vision before making his way to her side and sinking down to sit next to her on the steps. She hadn't turned to acknowledge him but, he knew she was aware of his presence.

Keeping her eyes on the pup, still not looking his way, she asked," Looks like we're leavin in the mornin?"

"Mhhhh," the archer hummed as he also watched the little dog frolic and play. He was chasing a tennis ball that Beth had somehow procured. He still didn't understand the concept of fetch any better than he had with the stick but, he appeared to be having fun.

Turning to look at him she offered a small smile, " I think I'll be better in the mornin. I feel great now. Suppose it's just been a stomach virus but, I'll be ready ta travel."

She was still looking at him expectantly and Daryl couldn't stop himself from brining his thumb to his mouth. Chewing on his cuticles was a nervous habit he'd had since childhood, one that got exponentially worse when he was emotionally stressed. Forcing his hand back to his lap Daryl mumbled, "Don't think your gonna be feelin better for a while sprite."

Still smiling she countered, "What do ya mean Daryl. I already feel better."

"Beth," the gravity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks and his stomach plummeted. As he paused, unsure how to continue, he watched the easy smile fade from her features.

"Daryl hey," she offered turning her body towards him concern clear in her tone, "what's the matter? You don't think I am really sick do you? You don't have to worry I promise I don't have anything fatal."

The mention of her mortality caused him to blanch all color draining from his face. She had no idea what she was saying. He had to remind himself of that. She thought he meant cancer or something.

He needed to touch her, to ground himself before attempting to deliver this news. Reaching for her hand he intertwined their fingers drawing strength from her. Looking down he all but begged, "Promise me ya won't hate me. Promise me. Please I need ta hear it."

The perplexed expression on Beth's face deepened but, she squeezed his hand affectionately and complied with his request, "Daryl I could never hate you. No matter what, I just…..," she paused for a moment, looked down at her lap and then raised her eyes to meet his again, " your family," she sighed softly, "I love you, no matter what I will love you."

He soaked in her words not realizing how much he had needed to hear them. His past relationships both familial and otherwise had been contingent on what he could provide. He had never experienced unconditional love before. As much as he had loved Merle he had always known his brother put himself first. It wasn't until Merle had gone out seeking the governor alone, resulting in his death, that Daryl has witnessed his brother putting others before himself. With Beth Daryl finally felt unconditionally loved. Sure they had experienced their share of rough patches, selfish decisions, hard choices, but in the end Daryl knew without a shadow of a doubt that Beth had his back. He might occasionally lose faith for a moment but, he could always bring himself back from that with reminders of all they had been through. He didn't know how to say it to her, didn't know how to verbalize her sentiments back to her, but he loved her too. She was his first true family and her love, dedication, and steadfastness was slowly healing the gaping wounds in his heart.

After her admission that night over a week ago he was aware that she was hoping for something deeper with him. Felt that their love could transcend a familial connection to something deeper but, Daryl wasn't ready for that yet. He was just coming to terms with unconditional love from family and he wasn't willing to jeopardize or lose that by trying to make it something else. He wasn't sure how they would navigate the new hurdles ahead of them, a baby was certainly going to complicate matters, but however they did it he knew he couldn't allow anything that would damage their current bond.

He was drawn from his self-reflection by Scout scampering up the steps. The happy puppy crashed on his side beside Daryl in a way that only exhausted little dogs can do. Looking over at him Daryl watched as the puppy heaved out a heavy breath before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. He was drawn back to Beth as she stroked a finger over his knuckles their hands still firmly intertwined. She was watching the puppy also and with a smile on her face she observed, "Babies love you. Baby humans, baby dogs, it doesn't matter they all love you." A teasing light entered her eyes as she elaborated, "Must be that they can sense a chink in mean old Daryl Dixon's steel armor. A soft spot for cute, helpless, little beings. You always start out keeping them at arm's length but, it doesn't take long at all, and they have you wrapped around their little finger…or paw as the case may be."

Daryl swallowed the lump stuck in his throat. He wouldn't deny that he'd had a soft spot for Lil Asskicker or that Scout had taken a special place in his heart as well. But, his thoughts didn't gravitate to either of those special little beings. Instead they moved towards another baby, the image wasn't clear in his mind, he wasn't even sure that he'd thought about it enough to have an image, instead it was a nebulous unclear possibility but, still it was a baby. His baby, just giving thought to the image terrorized him, Merle would be rolling over laughing in his grave. He had spent his whole life avoiding even the possibility of fatherhood. Dixon's weren't relationship material and they certainly weren't father material. What could he possibly offer a child? In all of his thirty odd years of living he had managed to avoid any and all entanglements that might lead to a child. He wasn't a saint by any means but, he had always chosen his women carefully. When he was younger he would go for older women, those above child bearing age, and able to teach him things. As he had gotten older he had gotten wiser and he'd learned the right questions to ask. Most women that had a couple of kids and a failed relationship or two under their belt, the reason why they were trolling a bar in the first place, willingly volunteered that they'd taken surgical precautions to prevent anymore unwanted surprises. Of course he'd never been foolish enough to just take them at their word, he'd always used a condemn, he didn't want an STD any more than he 'd wanted a child with a women he barely knew. To be fair Daryl hadn't sought out woman on a routine basis, not the way Merle had, but he'd enjoyed the occasional dalliance.

Now after a lifetime of avoidance and precautions he was still facing impending fatherhood and during a damn apocalypse no less. If the idea of being a father had been scary before it was downright petrifying now. Before the turn Daryl's fears about fatherhood revolved around being a bad role model, not being able to provide what a child needed both monetarily and emotionally, and the overarching concern that he might turn out to be just like his own father. Now however, Daryl's greatest fear was not being able to protect his child, to keep it alive. The stakes were so much higher and the resources so much scarcer. He could only hope that his child would grow to love him, that it would grow at all.

Pulling his hands from Beth's he reached forward to cup her face, tenderly running his thumb along her jaw, "Ya say babies love me darlin, I ain't so sure about that but, I guess we'll see in a few months."

Daryl watched as confusion overshadowed the carefree expression on Beth's face. The sun was setting rapidly and the shadows cast by the retreating light served to emphasize her bewilderment. With a deep frown she asked, "What are you talkin about?"

Dropping his hands from her face he took his right hand and placed his open palm softly over her still very taut abdomen, "Darlin ya don't have a fatal disease but, what ya do have….it ain't goin anywhere for another nine months or so."

Carefully studying her features Daryl watched as her countenance shifted from bewilderment, to surprise, to outright amusement. " Wait you think I am pregnant, " she asked trying to stifle a laugh, "Daryl I am not pregnant."

He chose not to say anything. Instead he continued to watch her his expression radiating the intensity of his sincerity and certainty.

He continued to watch as her amusement fled leaving in its wake dawning realization. Moments later that gave way to denial. Shaking her head vehemently she scooted back away from him as she railed, "No….no way…I can't be pregnant. I am not pregnant. It was only one time. We were only together that one time. "

He couldn't stop himself from raising an eyebrow. He wasn't one to say I told you so and it certainly was not an appropriate sentiment for this particular conversation but….

Disjointedly as if she wasn't quite sure how to make her limbs work she lurched into a standing position," No way…. you only said I could get pregnant cuz you were angry that night. This kinda stuff doesn't happen."

She was shifting from foot to foot, clearly displaying agitation as he slowly climbed to his own feet. Beth was normally a very rational and hyper intelligent person but, when she was blindsided emotionally she could become completely irrational. Case and point Grady and the surgical scissors, he wasn't about to be surprised by her behavior again. Girl was a firecracker to be sure. There was definitely a little bit of Maggie Greene in her whether she wanted to hear that or not. He took a moment to appreciate her as she stood before him, indignation and denial forcing her to stand tall and proud. She was certainly a sight to see, "Darlin," he started only to be cut off as she angrily shook her finger in his face.

"Don't you darlin me Daryl Dixon," she fulminated, "I can't be pregnant. I can't….. The odds of something like that happening have to be like one in a million. What do you have like super sperm or something."

He almost laughed, he really did, even though he knew it would not be appreciated one little bit. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him either but, biting back his laugh he pointed out, "Ya keep sayin ya can't be pregnant. I hate to point this out sprite but, you're a young healthy woman who's recently engaged in unprotected sex. You've been throwin up every morning for over a week and your," he couldn't seem to find the right words, non-vulgar ones, so he just gestured towards her chest, " they're all swollen and spillin out a your tops when ya ain't wearin a t-shirt. There ain't no can't about it….smore like pretty damn likely."

Daryl inched towards her as she defensively crossed her arms over her swollen chest. He recognized when she'd accepted the truth of his statements because her whole body slumped in defeat. She appeared absolutely lost as she slid down the porch railing to sit once more, this time with her knees drawn to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs she dejectedly rested her chin upon her folded hands as she lamented, "I can't seem to catch a damn break. First I get abducted, beaten, and sexually molested, then I get shot, and then my whole damn family abandons me. I was a virgin. I had sex one damn time. How the hell did I get pregnant."

Crouching down in front of her with a wry smile he offered, "If ya really need me to explain the mechanics of how it happened I can remind ya."

She surprised him then when with her own sardonic smile she retorted," Any chance ya might show me? Just so I can ya know… wrap my head around the whole experience again?"

A harsh bark of laughter escaped him then as he countered," Not a chance in hell darlin."

With a tiny shrug of her shoulders she admitted, "Well it was worth a shot. It's not like I could get pregnant again."

"Yeah Yeah," he good humoredly agreed before sinking down to sit cross legged in front of her.

The sat quietly for a few minutes just watching each other and it was Beth who broke the silence. " I am sorry, " she murmured, "seems like I've been saying that a lot lately and it never seems to mean enough."

Looking down, his bangs falling over his forehead and covering his eyes Daryl asked, "Do ya hate me?"

"Hate you. Why would I hate you, " she queried, " if anything you should hate me. I know you never would have asked for this Daryl. It's no secret that you never saw yourself with a family or children."

"Still don't," he agreed, "but didn't ask for an apocalypse either. Sometimes ya gotta cope with the hand life deals ya."

As he watched Beth sucked in a lungful of air before announcing, " I guess maybe somewhere deep down I knew I was pregnant. I didn't want to believe it so I just let my mind convince me it was something else. I guess I couldn't imagine trying to tell you something like that. How could you not hate me ya know…I went and practically forced you into being with me…..and now I am pregnant with a baby you never would have wanted. It sounds like a story off one of those horrible midafternoon talk shows like Maury. The title would be something along the lines of "I tricked my relationship phobic best friend into sleeping with me now help me tell him we're having a baby"." Tada she finished with a flourish as she threw her hands out. Bringing them back to wrap around her knees she dropped her face so that her forehead rested against her knuckles.

Daryl took momentary umbrage at her statement that he was relationship phobic. That was a simplification of the problem but, recognizing the stress she was feeling he chose not to address it. Instead with small smile he recounted, "Merle used ta love that shit," she raised her head, "he'd just be wakin up from sleepin off the drugs and alcohol and he loved ta watch that trash. I always figured it couln't be real….I mean who would go on national television and announce some a that crap. Like "help I slept with my cousin and didn't even know it"," he was laughing as he finished.

She was smiling too as he finished and cocking her head to the side she agreed, "Maggie and I would watch it together once in a while when one of us was having a particularly bad day. Daddy never would have let us watch it if he knew, so we had to keep it a secret but, Mags used to call it trash television as reaffirmation therapy. As she used to happily point out "at least our lives aren't that bad"." Shaking her head she elaborated, " I wasn't ever sure it was real either, looked ta me like really bad acting, but it was entertaining, and Mags was right about it making me feel better about whatever little thing was bothering me."

He chuckled softly, "Well according to that logic at least I ain't your cousin right? It could be way worse."

Beth giggled before a more pensive expression overtook her. Turning the conversation in a serious direction once more she voiced what they were both thinking, "How are we gonna make this work Daryl?"

With a deep sigh he assured her," I don't know sprite I really don't. What I do know is that like everythin else we've been through we'll take it one day at a time. We'll lean on each other, support each other, and figure out a way ta make it work."

"That's really all we can do," she agreed. She shifted stretching and moving her legs so that she was sitting cross legged as well. Her change in position put them only inches apart and he observed her examining him intently. He was about to comment when she asked, "Ya look worried. I can see ya watchin me like you're waitin for an explosion."

"I am," he confirmed without hesitation. "Beth I," he started only to stop as he watched multiple expressions flit across her features.

She scooted closer to him and placed her hands on his knees before saying softly, " I am not gonna lie and say I am not scared. I am….terrified actually…of what this will do to us, of how we'll manage it, of what the end result is going to be. But," she took a moment to compose herself and then smiled softly in assurance," I am not gonna do anything emotional or rash. I promise. Looking back I can see some of the really bad choices I made and I am not gonna repeat them. Gosh one of them got me in this position in the first place. I am not gonna compound the problem by doing something else stupid."

He found himself nodding and then reaching out to brush a stray wisp of her hair back as a soft breeze blew it in his direction. "Ya don't gotta be worried," he promised, "we're gonna get through this same as everythin else. I am gonna get ya to D.C.. Reed says they have a whole medical unit there and that they will take care a ya. Everythin is gonna be fine."

She cracked a smile then as she offered gently, "Ah so the real motivations for our hasty departure become apparent. A man on a mission huh," she observed wryly.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Ain't gonna apologize for keepin ya safe sprite. Sides we've been here too long. We shoulda left days ago, we can't sit around here waitin for trouble ta find us. Place is basically defenseless and we're sittin ducks. We're lucky we ain't had any problems."

"Ain't no luck about it Daryl Dixon," she smiled confidently as she moved to stand. Reaching down she offered him a hand.

He waved her away though and smoothly stood on his own, "What do ya mean girl," he questioned as he slid an arm around her and gently maneuvered her back to the house.

As he paused to call Scout she mused, "Nothin happens by chance. I don't believe in circumstance or randomness. Everything has a purpose, a reason, sometimes it just takes a while ta figure it out."

Stopping in mid stride he turned to her, "Everythin," he mused the deeper meaning in his question clear to both of them.

"Yeah everything," she affirmed confidently.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Beth stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom she had been occupying for roughly the last three weeks. Well technically she had been sleeping downstairs on the chaise with Daryl for the last eleven days but, her things had been stored here at least. She had spent the morning gathering those things and most everything was stashed in her pack, which was sitting on the neatly made bed. Scout was stretched out on his side sleeping beside the bed and her black t-shirt and purple checked flannel were tossed next to her pack. She was standing in front of the mirror in her black skinny jeans, boots, and a frilly pink lace bra. Just a few weeks ago it had fit her perfectly. Now she was visibly spilling over the tops of the cups.

Her attention was momentarily drawn away from her reflection by a loud conversation below stairs between Daryl and Brian. She listened long enough to infer that that were arguing over who was going to be driving first. The disagreement appeared to be congenial and it wasn't a topic she was interested in so she turned back to her reflection. Almost hesitantly she raised her right hand to rest it on her lower abdomen. If anything her normally taunt stomach was even tighter than usual due to her prolonged morning illness. But, still…she raised her eyes to her chest. She couldn't deny what was staring her straight in the face. Daryl was right, she knew he was, she didn't need a pregnancy test to confirm what all her symptoms were telling her. She had never been regular but, she was well past due for her monthly visitor. Reaching for the fitted t-shirt she pulled it over her head. Examining her reflection again she noted that she looked normal, well normal if you didn't know she wasn't usually quite so busty.

Canting her head to the side she wondered how she could feel so different yet outwardly not display it. Outwardly she appeared barely changed but, inwardly she was in turmoil. She might not be showing it much yet but, there was a baby growing inside her. A baby….she could hardly wrap her mind around that. She was going to be a mother, a real mother, to a child she grew and nurtured in her own body. A being that was part of her, part of Maggie, part of Shawn, part of her mother and father…..and part of Daryl. Daryl, he didn't know it yet but, she knew he was going to be an amazing father. She had never met anyone as loyal as Daryl, as loving, as worthy of being loved. He didn't see any of that about himself, she knew that but, she was willing to take the time to show him. To introduce him to himself, to the real Daryl Dixon, who was not in fact the man he imagined himself to be. She had no fears about Daryl being her baby's father. He would be just as loving and loyal to their child as he was to her and in her mind that was all the baby would need. He would also be honorable, protective, and a survivalist in a world where not many had the wherewithal to survive without compromising their morals and values.

If anything Beth was a little frightened of her own role. She had loved Judith, nurtured her like her own, but in the end Jude wasn't her baby. She'd had a father and Beth had always known her role in Judith's life was temporary. They had needed her to watch the baby because all the other adults had more important roles to fulfill but, she had never deluded herself into believing that the others saw her as more than a solution to the Judith problem. She had loved that little girl like her own but, she had always known that no one else saw her as anything more than a babysitter. She knew that her daddy had come to realize how much she cared about Judith and she suspected that Daryl had known but, no one else had shown any indication of understanding the depth of her attachment to Judith. She knew that clearly now since she knew how quickly she had been replaced in the babies life after the prison fell. When she had been caring for Reed, during the long spans of quiet time, after she had worked up the courage, she had asked Daryl about Judith. He had told her about how Tyrese had escaped with the baby and how he had run into Carol shortly after that. The two of them had taken over as Judith's main caregivers and of course Rick had been overjoyed to see his daughter again. The archer hadn't said it but, to Beth it had been clear, no one had been worried about Beth and her not being reunited with Judith with the possible exception of Daryl.

She was pulled from her inner musings by Daryl yelling up the stairs to her, "Come on girl we're burnin daylight. Get your ass down here now."

He sounded a bit harried to her but, she still huffed in aggravation as she grabbed her flannel and threw it on. Reaching for her pack she called to Scout who jumped up as she was slinging the bag over her shoulder. She quickly glanced around the room one more time to ensure she wasn't leaving anything before turning to exit it for the last time.

Pounding down the stairs she saw Daryl waiting for her at the bottom. "I was comin ya need ta hold your horses. What has ya in such a foul mood anyway?"

He didn't bother to refute her observation, his scowl a dead giveaway to his state of mind, "Here give me that, " he groused reaching for her pack.

" I got it, " she shied away from him as she hopped off the bottom step earning an even darker glower.

"Beth," he all but growled reaching for her bag again. She let him take it but, not without a rejoinder, "I had it Daryl. It doesn't weigh much and even if it did ya don't gotta treat me with kid gloves all the sudden. I am pregnant not crippled."

"Hmmph," he grunted at her as he turned and walked out the front door.

She was left to take one last lingering look at the interior of the B&B. It would forever hold a place in her memories as the location where she and Daryl had actually talked about what was between them. It would also be the place where she learned that her little family was about to expand in a life changing way. Taking one last look she walked out the front door determined not to look back. Life was happening ahead of her not behind her and it was time to focus on what was in front of her.

As she reached the bottom of the steps she discovered the source of Daryl's irritation. Brian was standing next to the driver's side door twirling the trucks keys around his index finger. Quirking an eyebrow in Daryl's direction she asked a silent question. As the hunter grasped the trucks door handle he grunted, "lost a bet."

"Bout what," she questioned as she stepped up next to him.

He swung the door open and gestured to the back seat, "bout whether wakin ya up and gettin ya ta eat those crackers and sip on that gingerale first thing would help with your sickness."

"You didn't think it would," she asked as she climbed up into the back of the truck. Patting the seat next to her she called to Scout encouraging him to leap up into the truck on his own. He had grown quite a bit over the last several weeks. The game puppy leap up a few times but, when it became clear he still wasn't quite tall enough Daryl leaned down and gave him a gentle heave under his haunches. Scout happily scrambled from the floor boards onto the seat next to her as Daryl closed the back door of the truck.

Opening the front door and sliding into the seat he turned back to face her, "Didn't think nothin was gonna ease your sickness with how bad ya had it the other mornin," he shrugged and tossed a glare in Reed's direction, "guess I was wrong."

She couldn't help giggling a bit and tossing a grateful, "well I for one am glad ya lost that particular bet, " in Reed's direction.

As the soldier turned the key in the ignition he glanced over his right shoulder with a bemused smile, "glad someone is sweetheart."

Turning his attention back towards the driveway Reed competently negotiated the truck out onto the state route heading north east. The first hour of the trip went by smoothly with Beth snuggling Scout and doodling away in her journal and Daryl and Reed arguing good naturedly over potential routes. However, they soon came upon a traffic snarl they couldn't negotiate around and they were forced to turn around and double back. They lost several hours and it was late afternoon when they came upon Anderson, South Carolina. The main street had a small town America feel and an air of neglect that signaled abandonment. There were a couple of stray walkers here and there but, nothing daunting. The truck was running low on fuel, they had been riding the red line for a while, and it was time to unload supplies and locate the gas cans. Daryl directed Reed to pull into a small parking lot in front of a store entitled Apple Dumplin Antiques and Collectibles. As Daryl and Reed shifted through supplies Beth wandered over to the glass front of the store with Scout in her arms. The pup was getting big but, she could still carry him fairly easily.

Looking into the store an item caught her eye hanging over the front desk, "Hey Daryl, " she called softly never turning her attention from the thing that had caught her attention.

"Yeah, " the hunter grunted as he hefted a particularly heavy pack onto the ground next to that truck. Jumping lightly from the bed he slung his crossbow over his shoulder as he made his way towards her.  
"Look," she murmured pointing.

"I'll be damned," he smirked heading for the front door. Beth followed and when he tried the door handle it clicked easily, it hadn't even been locked. Daryl knocked quickly on the door frame and unshouldered his bow. When nothing moved they both entered the store and made a beeline for the back wall.

Daryl had just climbed onto the counter to pull the item down when Reed entered the store,"What are you doing," he demanded. "We're supposed to be filling up the truck."

"Found somethin we've been lookin for ," the archer replied as he shouldered the second weapon and leap down next to Beth.

Handing it to her he grinned, "It's a ladies bow even. A Mission MXB Sniper Lite complete with scope and bolts."

Beth found herself grinning as well. Hefting the weapon, feelings its weight, she countered," feels good."

"It should its one of the best in its class, " Daryl grinned. Leaning over her he pointed out, "that smart guide cable allows for a smoother easier draw and greater accuracy."

"Yeah," she was as giddy as a child on Christmas.

"Yeah," he agreed looking quite pleased himself.

The moment was interrupted seconds later by Reed's wry, "Can she even shoot that thing."

They both turned on him indignantly but, it was Daryl who growled, "Course she can. I taught her but, she's a natural."

Beth found herself grinning at the hunter, "thanks."

"Ya earned it," he complimented," now come on we gotta get out a here."

"Um guys," Reed had reached the front door first. The anxiety in his tone brought Daryl jogging up next to him.

"Shit," the archer growled swinging around to grab Beth by the arm. "Ya listen ta me ya got it, " he demanded, "no hero shit."

Peeking over his shoulder she saw the wall of walkers headed their way. Meeting his eyes she nodded no words needed between them. At her silent assent Daryl reached for the door and swung it open before sprinting for the truck.

He reached the truck in seconds with Reed close on his heels. Both men came to the same conclusion in a heartbeat. They would never get the truck fueled and started in time to escape the herd headed down Main Street towards them. As it was Beth had sighted her bow and was picking off stragglers leading the pack, the ones that were already too close for comfort. As Reed reached for his assault bag Daryl swung his own emergency pack over his shoulders before reaching for Beth's without missing a beat. They would have to abandon everything else. Slamming the truck door Daryl turned back towards Beth with her pack in his hands.

She reached for it and when he looked like he was going to pull back she snapped, "Give the damn thing ta me. We don't have time for this and I can't carry Scout and my bow too. Give me the pack and take the puppy."

She knew she had won when he thrust the pack at her and reached for the pup who was obediently sitting at her feet. As she shouldered the pack and Daryl scooped up the pup the sound of gun fire rent the air. Looking towards the noise she saw Reed take down two walkers that were within yards of them.

Daryl was yelling then directing them both to turn right down Calhoun Street. As they ran Beth could smell the overpowering odor of rotting bodies, could hear the death growls of the undead, they had been distracted in the store and it had cost them their vehicle and supplies. She knew Daryl was going to be unhappy. As they sprinted north out of the town Reed turned to look behind him as his hand fell to the side arm at his hip. Daryl stopped him with snarled," Keep runnin they ain't gonna catch us. Don't draw any more attention then ya gotta."

Beth saw the indecision on Reed's face for a moment before the younger man trusted Daryl's assessment and sprinted harder. They continued to run for another twenty minutes before exhaustion took over they were forced to slow their speed. Along the way they had been forced to take out random walkers with Beth mostly taking point. Daryl was still carrying Scout and Reed's weapons made too much noise. It took them several more hours to navigate their way out of the city completely. By the time they reached the edge of the suburbs they were all exhausted.

Without speaking Daryl led them towards a small bungalow at the edge of a wooded area. The light was quickly fading and Beth knew he wouldn't want to venture into the woods just yet. As they approached the house the archer turned towards her and lifted Scout in her direction. "I got him," she murmured as she clutched the pup close.

Daryl nodded towards Reed before the two men bounded up the stairs. Remaining vigilant Beth focused on her surroundings as Daryl knocked on the door frame. A moment later shuffling could be heard from within the structure. Silently communicating Daryl nodded towards Reed as he unholstered his knife. As Reed thrust open the door Daryl grabbed the walker by its hair and thrust his blade into the side of its temple. Beth watched as the two men thrust the decaying corpse over the railing of the front porch.

"Beth," Daryl hissed as they made to move inside. Silently she moved towards the porch and climbed the steps. As Daryl and Reed cleared the rest of the house Beth stood in the front doorway watching for trouble. The quiet suburban street remained undisturbed and when Daryl pronounced the all clear she quietly closed and latched the front door. The two men came clambering down the steps from the second floor a moment later and then all three were collapsing on the living room furniture exhausted and spent.

Daryl was only still for a moment before he was reaching in his bag for a bottle of Gatorade. Tossing it to her he commanded, "drink."

She took a couple of small sips before attempting to hand it back to the archer. Shaking his head he grunted," Uh uh," as he reached back into his pack for a bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap he offered Scout a palm full of water before taking a couple of sips himself. Turning back to Beth he gestured towards the sport drink, "Ya need ta stay hydrated or your gonna get sick even worse than before. Ya need the fluids so drink. I got water and I'll be fine."

Hating that he saw her as weak but knowing he was right she continued to nurse the Gatorade. She was halfway through the bottle when Reed finally spoke, "Well that went ta shit quick."

"Ya think," Daryl snorted.

"Do we go back for the truck," the soldier asked before looking to each of them.

"Nah ain't worth the risk," the archer grunted as he sifted through his pack again. A second later he dug out a granola bar that he tossed towards Beth, "eat."

She caught it nimbly before wrinkling her nose," I ain't hungry."

"Don't care," he returned unemotionally, "it ain't just about you anymore. Ya don't eat and ya get sick and then ya put us all at risk. We're gonna be traveling on foot from here on out ya gotta stay hydrated and ya gotta eat when I tell ya too. It's what's best for you and what's best for the baby."

She wanted to argue with him but she knew he was right. Frequent small meals and staying hydrated seemed to ease if not eliminate her nausea. Peeling back the wrapper to the honey oat granola bar she took a bite. She chewed mechanically as Daryl watched her not enjoying the snack at all.

Reed broke the tense silence a moment later with a nod in Beth's direction. "You're a damn good shot with that thing," he complimented as he gestured towards the bow at her feet.

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, "Thanks." Beaming in Daryl's direction she complimented, " I had a great teacher."

"Girl could always handle herself," the hunter replied as he paced towards the window, " just helped her hone those skills is all."

Beth couldn't help but feel pride at Daryl's assessment of her skills.

Pausing to examine the neighborhood the archer turned back towards the couches, "Sun is settin fast. Let's throw somethin together for supper and organize a watch. We all need ta get some rest. I wanna get headed at first light."

"I got it," Beth replied as she reached for her pack. Pulling out two cans of ravioli and two cans of green beans she held them up. "Good enough," she let the question hang in the air for a moment.

"Anything would be good enough right now," Reed replied with an easy smile. Reaching into his own pack he tossed her a can opener. Continuing to fish around he mumbled, "Got a couple of forks in here somewhere just give me a moment."

As she used the can opener to pop the lids Daryl came to sit at her feet with a fistful of jerky which he proceeded to break into small pieces for Scout. As he was finishing Reed let out a triumphant, "Ah ha," before producing two forks with a grin.

Daryl leaned forward and unceremoniously snatched one of the forks with a mumbled, "thanks," that earned a perturbed glare from the young soldier.

Catching the look Beth offered a halfhearted apology on the archers behalf, " Sorry I am still trying to house break him." Laughing softly she continued, "be thankful he isn't just diving in fingers first."

"Your kidding right," Reed questioned as Daryl made to grab one of the opened cans not even looking up from what he was doing.

As Beth reached forward to hand Reed a can of ravioli she grinned, "not even a little."

"Sittin right here darlin," Daryl grouched as he reached up with a forkful of ravioli for her. She accepted the cold pasta without a second thought and as she chewed she caught Reed watching them. As Daryl shoved another forkful of food in her direction, this time green beans, she quirked an eyebrow at the soldier, "what," she questioned after she finished chewing.

"Nothing," he smirked grinning down at his food.

Silence permeated the room as the three occupants focused on eating. It seemed to Beth that Daryl was feeding her two forkfuls to every one of his and Reed must have noticed the same thing because he only ate about half of his can of ravioli before shoving it towards the hunter.

When it appeared that Daryl would refuse the offer the younger man thrust the can more forcefully towards him with a commanding, "Take it man. I am gonna finish the beans and I'll be good."

It appeared to Beth that the men engaged in silent communication for a moment before Daryl offered a terse nod and reached for the can.

Several moments later as she was gathering the empty cans and the forks and can opener were being placed back into their packs Reed stated "I'll take first watch if you want to get some rest Dixon."

She was dumping the empty cans into the kitchen sink, she couldn't locate a garbage can, when she heard Daryl reply, "Sounds good. I am gonna get Beth settled on the couch. Don't think we wanna chance havin anyone up on the second floor tonight after the day we've had."

"Luck's got to turn at some point," Reed pointed out as she walked back into the living room.

Daryl had just offered a vague "pffff," and was fluffing the couch pillows and reaching for the throw across the back of the couch when Beth found herself saying, "I wanna take a turn at watch tonight."

"Nah not a chance darlin," Daryl stated firmly without even turning from his task.

Stepping closer to the archer she lowered her voice, trying to be persuasive, "I can help keep watch Daryl. We all got jobs ta do. That's what Daddy used ta say. I can help."

Turning around to face her Daryl placed his hands on her shoulders pausing a moment to stroke his fingers over her shoulders. Reaching up with his right hand he tipped her chin up gently so that her eyes met his, "Your right darlin," he murmured quietly. "We all got jobs ta do and your job is ta take care a yourself and the baby," he dropped his left hand to her hip and stroked gently. "Reed and I can split watch like we've been doin. It's my job ta take care a ya and your job ta take care a that baby."

"But Daryl I...," she started only to be cut off by a firm shake of his head.

"Come on darlin," the hunter commanded softly as he sat on the sofa and kicked off his boots. Swinging his legs onto the sofa he patted the spot between them as he leaned back against the arm. Beth hesitated wanting to argue that she didn't need to be coddled, that she was capable of taking part of the watch, but she could see the iron resolve written across Daryl's features. He was convinced that she needed to rest and she wouldn't win this argument. Sighing heavily she flopped down on the sofa leaning back against him with more force than was necessary and causing him to expel a harsh breath of air when she collided with his rock hard abs. Without missing a beat he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

Beth leaned her head back against Daryl's shoulder and raising her eyes she glared at him, "Is it gonna be this way from now on?"

He tipped his head down and placed his lips near her ear," If your askin if I am gonna take care a ya then the answer is yeah. I know ya Greene and ya ain't gonna take care a yourself."

She huffed in annoyance, "That's not true Daryl."

"Really gonna argue this point darlin," he murmured arching an eyebrow," I think your past actions speak for themselves."

"And what past actions might you be referring to," she demanded not quite sure how to read his semi amused affect.

Her confusion fled however when his tone changed to that of a dead serious man offering a heartfelt confession. Murmuring quietly in her ear in order to keep their conversation as private as possible he dropped his hand to her lower abdomen. He let it rest there as he professed, "Ya got a martyr complex girl. Was bad enough when I had ta sit back and worry about just losing you. It ain't just about you now and I think I've earned the right ta be a little selfish. The right ta demand that ya put that baby first. Cuz I didn't ask for this Greene but, now that it's happenin I don't think I could take another loss."

"Oh," Beth found herself responding when she couldn't seem to find the right words. She imagined she felt a little like Daryl did that long ago night at the funeral home. The emotional magnitude of the situation and his confession had slapped her clear in face.

As his hand slid back up her body to stroke her hair gently she struggled to find the right words. Leaning back against him she slid her hand up until she captured his and could drag it down into her lap. Stroking her thumb over his knuckles she offered the only reassurance she could think of in the moment, "I promise you Daryl. I promise you that if there is any breath left in my body we won't leave you. I promise you I am not gonna leave you alone."


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

The next morning the trio departed the bungalow for the woods. Daryl felt safer traveling off the beaten path and Reed agreed with his suggestion. After a group discussion they chose not to search for another vehicle. They all agreed that the search might turn out to be a waste of time if they were unable to locate a usable vehicle and eventually they would probably run out of fuel and end up on foot anyway. They were headed in the general direction of Greenville South Carolina which Daryl determined was about thirty miles north of their current location. At the outset Reed had suggested that the walk would take roughly a day and a half but, Daryl had proclaimed that there was no way they were pushing Beth that hard. When she had tried to interject into the conversation that she would be fine he had stopped her with just a look. The look had screamed don't defy me on this. She was wise enough to know when not to push Daryl Dixon, so she had snapped her mouth closed and wandered a little away with Scout while the men argued the plan.

With Daryl's insistence that they adhere to a slower pace it took them a little over two days to make it to the outskirts of Greenville. No one was eager to get too close to the city so they skirted it and camped on the northern side for the night. After they had found a secure location, backing a moderately sized stream, and set up camp Beth found herself exhausted. She was just sinking down next to the small two person tent they had set up when Daryl came around the corner with his bow slung over his shoulder. He assessed her critically for a moment before approaching and kneeling on one knee next to her.

"Hey ya alright," he questioned softly reaching forward to stroke her hair back. She shivered slightly at his gentle touch before looking up to meet his eyes.

Drawing her knees up Beth wrapped her arms around them," just really tired," she confessed on a soft exhale. With a wry chuckle she continued, "I used ta be able ta do this all day long. Remember after the prison fell….we ran for what seemed like hours. Now you have us walking at a snail's pace and I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

She rested her chin against her knees before proclaiming, " I thought you were being over protective by insisting we not push it and I was a little resentful but, now," she paused a moment and had the grace to shoot him an apologetic smile, " I am finding myself very grateful for the slower pace."

"Ya gotta listen ta me girl," Daryl murmured softly, " I am not tryin ta railroad ya but, ya can't keep on goin like nothins changed. Your body's workin hard even when ya don't do anythin, growin another human being isn't a walk in the park, and then ya add in all that walkin. Pfft would be worried if ya weren't tired."

" Yeah I guess your right. It's just….well I've never been pregnant before or anythin so I didn't have any idea it could be this exhausting," she paused for a moment lost in thought. Canting her head she asked, "Do you remember Lori being this exhausted? Is this normal do ya think?"

The archer chuckled softly before reaching out to stroke Scout who was lying next to Beth," Way I remember it Lori was exhausted and angry pretty much her entire pregnancy. Don't remember a time she wasn't yellin at someone."

"Daryl," Beth hushed gently," Don't…," she paused searching for the right way to phrase her thoughts, "It isn't right ta speak ill of the dead. She was Jude and Carl's mom, Rick's wife, and she helped me that day I tried to hurt myself. It was what she said ta me that made me want ta keep livin."

The archer looked genuinely chastised for a moment before offering his version of an apology, " You're right she was important to a lot of people who are important ta me. You especially but, it don't mean she wasn't a shrew."

"Really," Beth couldn't stop her amusement from showing even if it was ill timed due to their conversation, "a shrew? Where did you even learn that word? Woulda figured ya had a more crude word in mind when it came ta her."

Moving ta stand Daryl paused to scrutinize the sun above them for a moment before turning back to her, "Got lots a tricks up my sleeve ya don't know about yet girl."

"I am getting that, " she agreed as he moved to dust off the knees of his pants.

Gesturing to the sky he grunted, " Losing daylight. My big trick for today needs ta be feedin you so I gotta get goin. I'll be back in less than an hour. If I can't find anythin by then we'll have ta eat from our supplies."

Uncurling herself and moving to stand she offered, "I'll come too maybe I can help, increase the likelihood of us gettin something."

"No," Daryl stated firmly but gently, "were ya listenin ta anythin we just talked about. Your gonna stay here and rest and hydrate. Reed's off collectin wood for a fire on the chance that I find somethin ta cook. Your gonna stay here and drink some water and rest."

Beth stopped moving and slowly sunk back into a seated position,"Okay your right sorry….it's just I want ta pull my own weight." Pausing she focused on Daryl with an earnest expression, "At the prison no one thought I could do anything. I was just another person to take care of with nothing to contribute. I just feel like I've come so far…..that you've taught me so much…. I don't want to go back ta feelin that way. Back ta being that girl that was so helpless that my sister just assumed I would end up dead without you ta protect me."

With a sigh the archer leaned down dropping a hand on her shoulder, " Darlin you ain't ever gonna go back ta bein that girl. The things ya been through, the stuff I taught ya, it's all helped ta change ya into someone so far from that girl that ya couldn't go back even if ya wanted to. The other day when we were gettin out of Anderson ya fearlessly took point without needin ta be told and your aim was impeccable. I wouldn't have done any better. Does that sound like the girl from the prison?"

"No I guess not," she conceded with a shy smile raising her hand to rest it over his on her shoulder.

When she squeezed gently to show her gratitude and affection Daryl smiled at her softly before concluding, "Your damn right ya ain't the same girl. But, the thing is darlin that being a survivor ain't just about bein strong. It's about bein smart too. The smart thing ta do when your tired is ta rest. If ya don't and we gotta run your gonna be a liability to Reed and I. You have a lot of strengths and you're an asset to this team but, right now ya also have some weaknesses and those weaknesses impact me too. Your body's workin hard and your tired, sometimes ya get sick, your still emotionally processin bein pregnant. Those things are bound ta become a weakness for you at some point while we're out here and your pregnancy is a weakness for me to. Ya gotta know I am gonna put your safety, that babies safety, above my own. Given all that I need ya to focus on minimizing your weaknesses and playin up your strengths for both your sake and mine."

As Beth contemplated Daryl's words she was reminded of archer's dedication to their child. Once she had accepted that he was right and she really was pregnant she had worried that he would see the baby in an unfavorable light. He hadn't asked for this after all, in reality she had almost forced it upon him, but he had never spoken of the baby in a negative way. She wouldn't blame him if he was angry about the situation but, instead he had embraced it with a steadfast determination to make sure both she and the baby were healthy and taken care of. She wasn't quite sure that he had really taken the time to contemplate that this was a real flesh and blood human being, that was created from parts of each of them, he hadn't after all even once referred to the child as his, but he had embraced his role as protector. She could only hope that eventually he would learn to connect with the baby as a part of him, as his flesh and blood, and not just an extension of her.

Sighing she capitulated, "Your right I am gonna stay here and rest so I can play up my strengths," waving a hand towards the forest she commanded, "go work your magic and find us something fresh for dinner."

Chuckling softly Daryl offered a mock bow as he joked, "Your wish is my command mi lady."

He had just turned and was ambling away when Beth called out, " Hey Daryl."

"Yeah," the archer responded turning back to her a question clear on his countenance.

She smiled softly before offering, "Be safe and hey whatever ya get skin and gut it before ya get back here please. I'd prefer not ta have a repeat of last night."

Daryl grimaced clearly remembering Beth's reaction to his gutting a rabbit in front of her the night before. It was a task they had always done together but, the previous evening she had taken one look at the rabbit's innards and promptly vomited at his feet. Daryl had stood in stunned silence for a moment before moving to aid a swaying very green Beth. She hadn't been able to touch her portion of meat for hours afterward. Daryl had finally had to almost force feed her with reminders of how she needed her strength for the next day.

Turning back to the woods Daryl called over his shoulder, "Yeah no worries about that darlin. Lesson learned," before disappearing into the surrounding foliage.

Beth and Brian were conversing by the small fire when Daryl reappeared roughly forty minutes later with four squirrels. He took the animals out of Beth's line of sight to prepare them before skewing them to cook. After they were roasted Beth served them with canned carrots and canned potatoes that had been heated in the coals around the fire. By the time the food had disappeared everyone was sated and Beth's eyes were dropping with fatigue.

Daryl who was sitting cross legged next to her nudged her gently, "Tired," he grunted still staring into the flames of the small camp fire.

"Mmmhhmm," she murmured sleepily wondering how he had recognized her exhaustion without even looking at her.

A moment later the hunter had levered himself onto his feet and was reaching down to catch both of her hands in his own, "Come on," he urged gently pulling her into a standing position.

She went with him willingly as he guided her by her elbow towards the tent a few feet away. As they neared the tent flap he reached over to unzip it. Ushering her inside he turned over his shoulder to Reed, "Can ya take first watch?"

"Yeah I got it man," Reed agreed waving Daryl on, " I'll come get ya when it's time ta swap."

Daryl waited as Scout followed Beth into the tent and then wandered over to the corner to curl up for the night.

Stepping inside the tent Daryl turned in the dim light to see Beth pulling off her fitted tee as she reached into her pack for her tank top. It was a muggy late May night and he knew she wouldn't want to sleep with too many layers on. Her jeans were not negotiable in his book, if they had to flee in the middle of the night he wanted her at least partially clothed, so her routine had morphed into removing her tee and flannel and putting on a tank. He knew based on experience that her bra was coming off next and he turned his back out of respect. The night before she had been so exhausted she had just started stripping where she stood and he had accidentally gotten an eye full of her rapidly changing chest. He had been awake for hours afterwards with the image replaying over and over in his mind. It hadn't helped that she had been pressed tightly against him with the swollen objects of his desire barely shielded from touching his own skin by the threadbare tank.

Forcing his desire down, reminding himself that they had to take this slowly, especially now, he shrugged out of his leather kutte and pulled his own t-shirt over his head. He had removed his flannel hours ago in the heat of the day. Turning around he found Beth still standing, virtually swaying in exhaustion, staring blankly at the sleeping bag at her feet. With his hunter's stealth he soundlessly moved forward until he was standing right behind her. Sensing him she leaned back until she was resting against the wall of his chest. His arms encircled her without thought and as she relaxed bonelessly against him his chin dropped onto her shoulder. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck he kissed her ear gently, unable to help himself, as he murmured, "Lay down darlin."

"Not yet," she whispered as she shifted slightly, "hold me for a second. I need ya."

Beth was a tiny thing and he was already leaning over to envelope her in his embrace. Her shifting moved her even lower and he soon found his hands resting just below the swollen mounds he had been fantasizing about just minutes ago. He knew that her profession of needing him was about comfort but, in the moment it took on a whole other meaning for him inflaming his libido. As he hardened against her he cursed himself. He had abstained from sex for most of his life, leading to an untold amount of ribbing from Merle, and he had never considered himself to be a very sexual person. When he had felt the need he had chosen his partners carefully, scratched the itch, and moved on. He had never felt a prolonged sexual attraction to anyone. That was why it had been so easy to turn down the many offers he had received at the prison. He hadn't been interested in any of those desperate women seeking a protector. With Beth is was like she only had to look at him at he found himself hardening instantly. He had never experienced anything like it in his life.

Beth either sensed the change in his mood or she felt him pressed against her backside but, either way she let out a tiny moan before pressing even harder against him. The movement, the vocalization, he wasn't sure which but, the tiny thread of control that he had been clinging to over the past several weeks snapped. All those nights of lying with her curled against him, pressed in all the right places, culminated in this moment.

"Daryl," she breathed on a tiny exhale just as his lips found the curve of her neck. Unable to stop himself he kissed up the curve of her neck, soft wet kisses meant to excite not sooth, before latching on to the lobe of her ear and suckling gently. He had found it to be one of her erogenous zones that night so many weeks ago. She was panting then and shimmying her backside against him, she definitely felt his own arousal, and her movements jostled his hands until they bumped into the underside of her swollen breasts. The contact caused her to release a soft ,"oh," of pleasure. Giving into his recent fantasizes he slowly slid his hands up to cup her swollen mounds. He immediately felt the changes he had only been able to observe visually. They fit more fully into his hands, were a substantial bit more weighty, and her nipples immediately hardened as his thumbs brushed over them gently.

At his touch she began to shiver in his arms, her desire quaking through her, and prompting a tiny moan to rip from Daryl's own throat. Dropping his head to her shoulder as he continued to gently stroke her he kissed her soft flesh before turning to rasp in her ear, "Am I hurtin you? Are they sore?," her backside ground against his groin again causing his breath to hitch. On an exhale he demanded, "baby am I hurtin ya?"

Beth was panting tiny rapid breaths so intense she could barely get words out. Forcing them through her lips she demanded, " Please don't stop. Ya aint hurtin me. God I need ya….it feels so good….they're so much more sensitive than before. I've been dreamin about ya doin this for days….please don't stop I think I might die if ya did."

Daryl was unable to stop a small chuckle from escaping his lips, he had no intention of stopping his ministrations, he had let himself go too far, and he couldn't stop now. Cupping her breasts gently he pulled her back more firmly against him grinding himself against her slowly, "Ain't nobody gonna be dyin tonight darlin," he vowed. Turning her gently in his arms he stared down into her brilliant blue passion hazed eyes, "Gonna make ya feel good," he vowed before dipping his head down towards her lips.

Pushing up on her tip toes Beth met him halfway sealing her lips against his with a soft, "mmhhhmm yes please."

As Daryl pulled her close deepening the kiss he slid his hand up underneath her tank caressing the bare skin of her back. When he sought entrance to her mouth with his tongue she willingly opened to him. Their tongues tangled with their panting breaths as his hands slid down her back to cup her bottom before pulling her up against his straining erection. The action smashed her chest against his own and Beth released a small gasp of discomfort before pulling back quickly. Reflexively raising her palms to her chest she breathed out, "Okay maybe more than just sensitive. Oww."

Murmuring softly as he took her hands in his Daryl apologized, "Sorry darlin. I'll be more gentle."

Gently directing her over to the sleeping bag in the corner of the tiny tent he pulled her down with him so that they were both kneeling and facing each other, "I'll make it better baby," he breathed softly as he reached for the hem of her tank.

Beth watched him with complete trust as he quickly pulled the tank over her head and tossed it to the side getting a full view of her swollen breasts. Breathing in swiftly, his desire spiking, Daryl paused a moment to take in the soft swollen mounds with their rosy tipped nipples. Beth's breasts appeared at least a cup size bigger to Daryl and while he had appreciated her breasts the first time he had seen them there was something undeniably sexy about seeing them now. The man in him was completely turned on by the fact that he had done this to Beth. Even as he tried to shove the unwanted thought back down into the recesses of his mind the possessive part of him reveled in the fact that Beth was pregnant with his baby. He had never considered himself to be overly possessive but, the thought lingered…..Beth was his, she had never been with anybody but him, he had been the only man to ever possess her, and her body was swelling and changing with his child.

Growling he dropped his head to her chest and closed his mouth around one of her rosy tipped nipples causing Beth to release a startled but clearly pleased groan. As he suckled softly she threaded her fingers through his overly long hair and pulled him desperately closer. They were still kneeling when he switched to her other breast and gently pushed her back against the sleeping bag. The cold surface of the vinyl sleeping bag caused them both to shiver slightly and then Beth was running her hands up and down his scarred back eagerly. Daryl didn't even flinch at the contact, Beth had seen his back many times by now, and he accepted her soft gentle touch.

Raising his head from her chest he sought out her lips again as he dropped his hand down to the button of her jeans. Breaking the kiss momentarily his fingers paused after he had undone the button, "This alright," he rasped out seeking permission to continue.

Locking her eyes with his Beth stared at him intently before raising a hand to his cheek where she stoked gently for a moment before pleading, "Please Daryl. I feel like I am goin to explode. I need ya so badly. It's been days and all I can think about is you and needin you. Please make me feel good."

He chuckled softly, "Days huh. So were ya teasin me the other night," he questioned wondering now whether Beth's strip tease had been intentional.

"No," she denied blushing a pretty pink hue as Daryl dipped down for a quick hard kiss. When they broke apart she continued, "I wouldn't tease ya but, I feel like I need ya all the time now. I feel completely out of control like I want to jump ya when ya even look at me."

Reaching down to intertwine their left hands he dropped his right to the zipper of her jeans. As he slowly worked the zipper down he locked his gaze with her own, "S'your hormones," he murmured.

"They're ragin right now. Rick made a couple off hand unsolicited comments ta me when Lori was pregnant bout how horny she was. Lay back baby, let me take care a ya. I'll make ya feel better," he promised.

Following his direction Beth laid back against the sleeping back watching as he slowly worked her zipper down. Releasing her hand he gently shimmied her jeans down before rocking back on his heels to take her in. She lay back against the sleeping bag her knees drawn up in only a tiny pair of purple lace panties. She had found the underwear when they were rummaging through a house weeks back and she had thought they might come in handy someday. They made her feel womanly and it was only by chance that she happened to be wearing them. Beth watched as Daryl's pupils dilated, as he took in the view before him, turning his eyes almost black in their intensity.

"So fuckin beautiful," he murmured raggedly before reaching out almost hesitantly to place his large palm on her ankle. Caressing her shapely leg for a moment he slowly ran his hand up her leg, over her knee, and across her thigh, before pausing at the hem of her underwear. Beth was a quivering mass by the time he paused, her body so finely in tune to his gentle touch she felt like she was on fire. Each touch and gentle caress stoked the fire inside her higher and higher. All she could think about was him relieving the ache.

"M'gonna take em off," Daryl announced boldly as if reading her mind while fingering the hem of her underwear. It was more a command than a request but, Beth didn't care. It was obvious to her that under normal circumstances, unlike their previous experience together, Daryl liked to take charge in the bedroom. She found herself enjoying his assertiveness and she choose to lay back and let him lead. After all she really had very little experience in this area, did that one time even count besides the fact that she had gotten pregnant, and she was willing to take her cues from Daryl. She trusted him implicitly and she felt no shame as he slowly worked off her panties as if unwrapping a long treasured gift.

When he used his large palms to spread her up drawn knees exposing her womanhood to him she let him. She watched unabashed, refusing to feel anything but pleasure in this moment, as he watched her for a moment, wonder and some other emotion she couldn't yet define clear on his rugged features. She knew what she felt for Daryl and she wasn't ashamed by what they were doing.

She remained quiet letting Daryl look his fill but, she found herself quivering with excitement when she saw him reaching forward with a shaking hand. She wasn't quite sure why he was shaking but, the question fled her mind when his finger made contact with her clit. He circled it slowly gathering moisture and drawing it down with him as he slid his finger lower before slowly inserting it inside her. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her as her breath ratcheted up, the soft slow touches, inflaming her even more than she thought possible. Pushing her hips up against his hand he reached out with the opposite appendage to push her hips back down onto the sleeping bag.

"Lay still," he murmured not even looking up from his ministrations," Relax and enjoy this baby. No need ta rush things."

Not the least bit mollified she reached for him hoping to pull him down for another kiss. Evading her hands as his fingers continued their slow, gentle, stroking he denied her unvocalized plea.

"Nah I wanna watch darlin, " he whispered as he slowly inserted a second finger with the first and continued his rhythmic caress. Finally looking up at her his burning eyes locked with hers, allowing Beth to read the depths of his own passion and need, as he confessed, "I wanna watch ya when I make ya come."

Daryl's passionate pronouncement and slowly intensifying caresses soon distracted Beth from anything but, what she was feeling. As Daryl stroked her she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with need and his fingers easily slid in and out of her as the muscles in her abdomen clenched with building desire. Before her experiences with Daryl she had touched herself, wanting to experiment, after certain conversations she had had with Maggie. Her sister wasn't shy when it came to talking about intimacy and she had given herself orgasms through her self-exploration. But, none of them had ever been as intense as her single experience with Daryl. She knew what she was striving for, what she wanted to feel again, and she was soon writhing, covered in sweat, moaning his name.

She was drawn from her passion hazed thoughts by Daryl pronouncing, " I wanna taste ya," and moving until he was kneeling between her legs. She had no idea what was happening, it all moved so quickly, until he had already grasped her hips and was raising them to his mouth. She couldn't get words of protest out quickly enough, past her swollen tongue, and suddenly his mouth was on her most intimate place. The touch was like nothing she had ever felt before. She could feel his beard stubble on the insides of her thighs as he gently suckled at her and then he was running his tongue up her slit to her clit and she thought she would explode when he drew the tiny bud into his mouth and sucked softly.

"Oh Daryl oh," she moaned as she tried to shift away from him, "I don't think….please stop... I am dirty and I am not sure…."

Daryl raised his head then and in the faint light thrown by the campfire outside the tent Beth could see her juices glistening on his mouth. Unable to help herself she shivered with pleasure at the sight, her core vibrating with unspent need. She wanted to beg him to touch her again but, she was embarrassed by this most intimate act. She couldn't imagine that after days of stomping through the woods she smelled good down there.

Obviously guessing at her discomfort Daryl reached down to stroke her again with his finger as he looked into her eyes, trying to convey his feelings about the situation with a look. Clearing his throat, never stopping his caresses, he sought to reassure her, "Darlin if I didn't want ta be doin this I wouldn't," looking down he paused for a moment as he watched himself insert a finger inside her. Drawing it in and out slowly he raised his eyes back to hers. She was panting as he told her, "Ya don't got nothing ta worry about Beth….your sweet girl…so sweet," he all but moaned. Then the conversation obviously over in his mind he dropped his lips back to her with vigor.

Beth lost all ability to think, wonder, or protest when his mouth joined his fingers on her. With his fingers stroking her inner walls and his mouth suckling her clit she was writhing in pleasure in what seemed like seconds. Still very aware of their surroundings, the danger all around them, she sought to muffle her moans and cries as much as possible but, at points she was aware of nothing but the all-encompassing pleasure radiating from her core. She could vaguely hear the sounds of pleasure the man devouring her was making as he urged her towards her climax and she realized that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

One minute Beth was writhing against Daryl in pleasure and the next her climax was ricocheting through her so intensely that she swore she forgot to breathe as she cried out Daryl's name. She saw stars as all the sexual tension from the last several days seemed to evaporate in seconds leaving her limp and satiated in Daryl's arms.

"You're beautiful," the archer whispered reverently as he gently eased her down and slid up her body to give her a soft kiss. Her weak arms encircled his naked torso as she opened her mouth to him, tasting herself on his tongue, as he kissed her leisurely. She could feel his straining erection against her thigh and as they kissed she reached for the snap on his jeans.

She was startled when one of his hands covered her own stopping her. Raising his head he watched her for a moment, examining her relaxed features, before offering her a slight shake of his head. Clearing his throat he reached out to stroke the sweaty hair off her forehead, "Nah darlin," he offered by way of explanation, "Tonight was for you. I am good."

When she made to protest he raised a finger to her lips stopping her before she could even get a word out, "You're exhausted. I am gonna help ya get dressed and then your gonna go ta sleep." In Daryl's mind the conversation was clearly over as he reached for Beth's underwear, jeans, and tank and slowly helped her to dress.

When she was fully clothed again Beth sensed that Daryl was going to leave her. Reaching for him she couldn't stop the neediness that invaded her plea, "Stay with me til I fall asleep."

"Course darlin," the archer agreed lying on his back against the sleeping bag and gathering Beth against him. She snuggled into his shoulder on her side, throwing a leg over his, as she softly breathed into his ear.

Daryl knew she was asleep in moments, her exhaustion and sexual release sending her into the land of dreams before she knew what hit her but, he couldn't force himself to move away from her immediately. Instead he lay, enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him, and battling the need for his own release. Her soft little body wrapped around him was both a blessing and a curse. He had never before stayed with a woman after intimacy and he found himself enjoying this with Beth but, his body was still screaming for her and he was harder than he had ever been in his life. He imagined that this is what blue balls actually felt like even though he had never experienced it himself before now. He wanted nothing more than to wake Beth, rip her clothes off, and bury himself in her tight wet sheath. He wouldn't do it though. When the temptation became too much he slowly eased away from her sleeping form pausing to make sure she was properly covered before moving to exit the tent. Stopping he stroked Scout for a moment watching as the puppy twitched in his sleep before unzipping the tent flap.

He found Reed sitting at the campfire whittling a stick as he kept watch. The younger man looked up at Daryl's approach and quirked an eyebrow, "Princess asleep," he questioned.

At Daryl's nod the soldier smirked, "Yeah figured. Sounded like she had quite the workout before bed."

Daryl growled at the younger man about to chastise him for his comments about Beth when Reed continued, "Now she's fast asleep and you're out here, wide awake, and if I had to guess about to offer to take watch from me."

Unable to dispute Reed's assessment of the situation Daryl glared at the soldier before grinding out, "You're a smart ass kid. Ya know that."

Rising from his seat the soldier turned to the archer, " I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb one. What the hell are you doing walking away from a beautiful woman that wants you Dixon."

Looking down, picking at his cuticle in embarrassment Daryl replied, " It's complicated and I ain't about ta get into it with you. Now accept my offer ta take watch and be grateful for the extra sleep you're gonna get tonight."

Already heading towards the tent Reed sassed back, " I won't have any trouble enjoying that extra sleep Dixon. I'll be sleeping next to a pretty woman after all."

When Daryl's head snapped around in Reed's direction the soldier released a genuine laugh before raising his hands in supplication, "Relax man I was joking. You've well and truly staked your claim on her even if you don't think so. I promise to stay on my side of the tent."

With another soft chuckle the young soldier melted into the shadows and in seconds Daryl heard the whir of the tent zipper as he worked the flap. Seconds later a soft, "Night Dixon," floated in his direction and then Daryl was left with the quiet of the woods only permeated by the sounds of night insects.

As he sat at the base of the campfire sharpening both his and Beth's knives Daryl's mind was a whir of conflicting emotions. He didn't regret offering Beth the release he had given her. He hadn't realized her hormones were so badly affecting her, she did a good job of keeping them in check during the day, but based on the intensity of her response to him he knew it to be true. He also wasn't sorry that he hadn't sought his own release. While he couldn't deny that he wanted her desperately he knew they weren't ready to go to that place yet. They still had a ways to go before that level of intimacy would be healthy for their relationship. He had things he knew he needed to work through and so did she. In the meantime he would continue to watch over her and offer whatever relief he could to her due to her current situation. Sighing he turned his thoughts away from all things sexual hoping to get his raging desire under control. He had a lifetime of experience with deny himself so he figured it shouldn't be too difficult. Turning his mind in other directions he focused on their next destination on the way north. He figured in the morning they should head towards Charlotte and after that into the southern part of Virginia.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator. I also don't own Little do you know by Alex and Sierra but, I heard it recently and it fit this stories Daryl and Beth so much I had to include it. 

 

I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I, I love you till the sun dies

 

Beth woke at dawn the next morning to Scout licking her chin as he snuggled against her chest. Rolling onto her side she took in Reed sleeping soundly across the small expanse of the tent as well as the crackers and water that Daryl had obviously left near her sleeping bag at some point that morning. Beth marveled at the man's ability to move like a shadow when he wanted to. Reaching for the crackers she nibbled on one as she stroked Scouts head. She wanted to leap up and head out to find Daryl after last night but, she knew her stomach wouldn't tolerate that. She impatiently waited about ten minutes, nibbling on crackers, and sipping water, before she finally felt her stomach was settled enough to get up.

She moved slowly sitting up first and waiting a few minutes to see if her stomach began to roil. When nothing changed she stood up and moved towards her bag. There was a slight chill in the early June morning air and she pulled her bra, t-shirt, and flannel out of her pack. Peeking at Reed and noting he was still sound asleep she turned her back to him before donning her clothing. After stowing her tank back in her pack she exited the tent in search of Daryl. She found him the moment she exited the tent sitting by the fire staring blankly into the embers. Quietly she approached him waiting until she drew his attention to slid into a seated position at his side.

Peaking over at her through his overly long hair he muttered, "Mornin," before resuming poking the edge of the fire with a stick.

Beth wasn't sure what she had been expecting after the previous night, Daryl was the most unpredictable person she had ever met, but she wasn't expecting to be virtually ignored.

She was aware that he had fled as soon as she had fallen asleep and that he hadn't returned at all during the night. He hadn't woken her either as he usually did when he brought his morning offering of crackers and water. Instead he had just left it and snuck out of the tent. She was really trying to be patient with Daryl it wasn't like he didn't deserve that after what she had done but, her frustration with him was quickly mounting. Before last night she might have second guessed herself when it came to him, when it came to his feelings for her, she wasn't naïve enough to think she deserved someone like Daryl's love and affection after all. But, watching him touch her, the look in his eyes, the feel of his lips on hers, she didn't doubt his desire for her anymore. She couldn't even begin to figure out why it existed for her of all people but, it did, and that's all she cared about at the moment. The whys could wait to be examined another time.

She knew now though that he wanted her as desperately as she had wanted him. It had been written all over him the night before and she wasn't going to put up with being brushed off the next morning like it hadn't meant anything at all and they were just going to forget that it happened.

Unbidden her frustration and anger had grown until she was practically seething, later she would blame it on the hormones but, in the moment she couldn't stop herself from snapping," Ya didn't have any problem last night looking at where your fingers were buried inside me. What's the matter? Don't ya have the balls ta look me in the face this morning?"

She hadn't even uttered the final syllable of her insult before Daryl's head was snapping up and around to face her. His eyes locked on her for a moment and she caught the surprise, anger, and interestingly enough embarrassment buried in the depths. She instantly felt bad about her comment, she knew Daryl wasn't someone who had had a lot of intimate relationships, and he certainly had not hidden his aversion of long standing ones. He might have assertively taken the lead the night before but, she was beginning to wonder if that was a result of his unquestionable trust in her. Had he simply been comfortable enough with her to finally be true to himself and his desires. She looked at Daryl and saw a confident man capable of leading and facing any danger but, she knew he didn't see himself that way, and she wished she could retract her rashly spoken accusations. After all Daryl hadn't truly let himself go the night before, he had walked away from her with his own desire unsated, which illustrated that he was still holding back from her. Now here she was attacking him the next morning, not the most surefire way to convince him to trust that last little bit that was needed for them to finally move forward in their relationship.

"Girl I got plenty a balls," Daryl snapped angrily fire dancing in the depths of his eyes. But, it wasn't only fire Beth could also see the defensiveness and pain buried there. Her insult had taken him back to a time when Merle would have made a similar accusation and she felt her heart sink at the realization of her mistake.

Raging now, clearly hurt, the hunter continued, " I got you pregnant in one go didn't I. Would say I don't got any problems in the balls department."

Before she could respond Daryl was pushing himself up from the ground and reaching for his crossbow. Stalking towards the woods he didn't even turn towards her as he snapped, "Goin ta find breakfast," before melting into the foliage.

As she sat momentarily stunned at the exchange gone so wrong she contemplated for a moment getting up and following Daryl. Thanks to all of his lessons she could track him, she had no doubt about her ability to do so. However, she quickly realized it would be better to give him time to cool off. In reality Daryl was actually a very sensitive individual and she knew that about him, so she couldn't wrap her head around what had provoked her to say what she had. Daryl over thought almost everything because of his aversion to impulsive choices, a byproduct of living a lifetime with impulsive people. It might seem like Daryl made impulsive choices sometimes but, she knew that was never the case. He could make split second choices but, they were always quickly evaluated and weighed out. He had clearly been struggling before she had even come out to him and instead of attacking him she knew she should have asked him to talk to her.

She wanted to kick herself for her own feelings of inadequacy. She was so afraid of Daryl finding her lacking that she automatically assumed that he always did which, always prompted a defensive reaction in her. She knew she needed to stop being reactive but, it was easier said than done especially with her emotions all over the place. Sometimes she felt so out of control she wanted to scream and she couldn't always judge whether her feelings were legitimate or whether it was the hormones making her irrational.

Sighing she picked up the stick Daryl had been using to poke the fire and began her own assault on the dying embers as Scout snoozed beside her. She wasn't sure how long she had been lost in thought when Scout suddenly began to growl softly beside her. Beth snapped to attention instantly recognizing the puppy's early warning. Reaching for her bow beside her the puppy continued to growl lowly and without attracting any attention but hers. She was just standing as a walker stumbled out of the woods into the clearing of the camp. It had just sighted her and headed in her direction when Beth without hesitation put a bolt through its brain.

The walker hadn't even fully dropped before Daryl crashed through the undergrowth coming to a skidding stop beside the corpse his own weapon at the ready. Beth took in the anxious hunter and with a shrug of her shoulders nonchalantly reported, "Scout must of smelled him cause he started growling. So I knew he was comin."

Nodding the hunter reached down to pull Beth's bolt from the corpses head. Wiping it on his pants he handed it to her along with the two rabbits on his belt, "Here," he grunted before motioning to the corpse, "Gonna get rid of our friend. Be right back."

Sliding the bolt back in her quiver Beth nodded as she carried the rabbits over to the area where she knew Daryl would want to butcher them.

A moment later Daryl joined her at the location, reaching for the rabbits, he asked, "Are ya okay?"

"I am fine, "Beth assured him quickly, "it was just one and Scout alerted me to its presence before I even saw it."

Glancing down at the puppy who was currently at Beth's heels the hunter grunted out, "Little guy is proving to be quite the early warnin system. Don't think he's been wrong once so far with his alertin."

Beth reached down to stroke the puppy lovingly as she contemplated Daryl's assessment of the dog. It had taken them a couple of times to figure out what Scout was doing but, now that they understood what the pup was trying to tell them his warnings were proving to be invaluable. Beth would never admit to Daryl that she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings as she sat at the fire. Without Scout's warning she might have had a real tousle with that walker before killing it.

"He's pretty amazin isn't he," Beth agreed offering the hunter a halfhearted smile. "Daryl about what I said earlier," Beth began only to be cut off by the archer picking up his hunting knife and turning his back to her.

He had just picked up one of the rabbits when Beth placed a hand on his forearm refusing to be ignored, "We need ta talk about this," she insisted.

"Ain't nothin ta talk about," the surly hunter grunted at her the tip of his knife poised to begin skinning his kill. "I think ya made your point pretty clearly," his expression darkened and Beth could read the hurt oozing out of him, "Ya better get goin before I start skinnin or your gonna get sick."

A week ago Beth would have high tailed it away from Daryl reading his hurt as anger or frustration with her. Understanding his true feelings she refused to back down. She knew she had caused damage and to let it fester would only make the resolution harder in the end. She needed to fix it now. "No," she stated with such conviction that the hunter dropped the knife and rabbit and turned on her.

"No," he repeated disbelief clear on his features. Beth knew he was used to chasing people off with his surly attitude and she wasn't going to fall for it.

"No," she repeated again. Having gained his attention she softened her voice before saying, "Daryl I am sorry about earlier. I let my hormones get the better of me and I said something stupid."

"Your hormones," Daryl muttered in disbelief clearly not buying her reasoning and wanting her to know.

"Yeah my hormones," she reiterated patiently, "they make me feel crazy sometimes and when I get emotional like that I say stupid stuff. I got upset that you were almost ignoring me after last night and I said something stupid."

"Last night don't change nothin," Daryl snarled at her hurt and anger clearly written across his features.

Unable to help herself Beth snorted in frustration before challenging, "Ya really believe that. Ya got ta be kiddin me."

"It don't," the hunter fired back, "Ya got needs I get that, and since I am responsible for them being so fired up I'll help ya with them. That's all."

Beth's jaw dropped as she considered Daryl's justification for what had happened between them the previous evening. She loved Daryl and she appreciated everything about him including his damaged side. She knew he struggled with emotional connections and even the concept of intimate relationships but, was he serious. Studying his features she realized in shock that he really believed what he was telling her. He felt responsible for her pregnancy and anything that happened to her because of it and therefore, he would take care of it for her.

Beth struggled with how to reach Daryl. She had felt him last night trembling as he touched her, seen the look in his eyes, felt his need pressed against her. She knew what was between them was about more than functionality. The passion between them didn't stem from simple physical need or to simply scratch an itch. It was flowing forth from a deep emotional attachment. One that they had been building and relying on for months now, by her best guess it had been virtually just her an Daryl for close to a year, since the prison fell. She didn't count the small window of time that she had seen the rest of their family at the hospital. It has been all of fifteen minutes at most and for a large chunk of that time she had been unconscious.

As she examined him Beth found herself having to make a split second decision. Force the issue by making Daryl confront the emotional connection between them or let it ride until he came to the realization himself. In the end the decision was easy for her. She knew how Daryl felt even if he had never confessed it to her outright. It was there in all of his actions and if you knew how to read him it was written right there across his face. However, she knew if she pushed him, tried to force the issue, he would deny it and fight twice as hard to run away from it. She knew he would never leave her, especially not now, but he would erect what would amount to an emotional wall equal to Mt. Everest for her to scale in order to reach him. No she decided it would be better to play this Daryl's way for right now. As her daddy always said you could lead a horse to water but, you couldn't make him drink. Daryl was that horse, wrung out and lathered standing in front of a sparkling clean water trough, and he was refusing to trust enough to take the drink he so desperately desired. She couldn't force him so she would have to gently earn his trust in order to coax him into taking that first desperate sip.

Taking a small step back in order to give Daryl some space and hoping to signal her capitulation Beth murmured sweetly, "Okay."

Her movement and single softly spoken answer startled the hunter and he visibly deflated in front of her. It was clear he had been expecting a bigger fight or possibly that he had been provoking one. She had thrown him off kilter and with a startled expression he parroted, "Okay," questions clear in his tone.

Reaching out now, finally feeling safe to touch him, Beth intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him closer to her, "Yeah okay. If what your offerin is physical release then I am really not in a position to decline. I need ya right now and I am too pragmatic to deny myself somethin I need. After all the world ended in case ya didn't notice, " she vaguely gestured at their surroundings, " I suppose I should accept any little pleasures that come my way." She paused a moment, drew in a deep breath, really focusing on maintaining eye contact with the hunter despite his intimidating stare, "Ya never know what tomorrow is gonna hold out here. Mine as well enjoy what ya got." Reaching forward she smoothed the hunters unruly bangs back as she drove home her apology, "I am sorry Daryl for what I said this mornin. I had expectations and clearly they were unfair. It isn't like you didn't make yourself clear back at the B&B. I am okay with what your offerin if that's all ya can offer for now and I promise not to narc on ya about it."

Done Beth forced herself to stand quietly while the hunter absorbed her words. She wanted to scream at him. To tell him she didn't mean any of what she was saying and that he just needed to trust her, to trust in them, and that he would find more happiness than he had ever known. Beth had never seen herself as cocky but, she knew she could make Daryl happy if he would just give them that chance. It had never been clearer to her, than it was at the moment, that Daryl desperately craved the family he had never had. His comments about the baby's safety back at the bungalow had alerted Beth to how strongly he had latched on to the idea of family even if it was still subconscious for him. The man standing in front of her was screaming to be loved, to be cherished, but he would never admit that, maybe not even to himself. She was going to have to navigate a minefield of explosives, all primed by the extensive damage he had sustained over the course of his life, in order to reach his heart. She had never felt more ready for the challenge than she was in that moment. She would back down today, it wasn't about winning a battle, she was at war for Daryl's heart, and she wasn't going to lose. She would accept his touch because she knew what it meant, to both her and to him, even if he refused to face the reality of it. He was a very masculine man who had denied himself for so long it had become a habit for him, she knew that part of her strategy would involve forging a physical bond between them. He needed to feel safe with her, and she knew that would only come with time and experience, the same way they had forged their emotional connection.

Her easy capitulation had clearly stunned the hunter who continued to stare at her dumbstruck. She wasn't playing up to his expectations and clearly he didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times before offering a halfhearted, " Good glad ya see it my way."

Beth chocked back a laugh, if only he knew what she was thinking, and nodded towards the rabbits.

Still appearing a little dazed and continuing to study her face the hunter glanced distractedly at the animals. Answering her unasked question he confirmed, "Yeah that's breakfast." Coming to an internal decision he visibly appeared to shake himself before turning on heel to resume the task of preparing the animals for cooking.

Deciding to give him a few minutes Beth wandered back towards the small fire intent on actually watching for danger this time. With her back towards Daryl she could hear his small grunts and huffs as he focused on the butchering and moments later he was approaching her to set the rabbits on their makeshift spit. He had just finished the task and turned towards Beth when Brian unzipped the tent flap and staggered out still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Mornin sleepy head," Beth joked lightly as the soldier plopped down beside her.

"Princess," he acknowledged reaching for a bottle of water that was next to Beth.

Giving in to her curiosity she asked, "Why do you call me that?"

"Princess?," Reed questioned reaching for a stick to poke at the fire's coals.

"Yeah," she confirmed watching him stoke the fire while she waited for her answer.

Finally turning towards her with a grin he answered," Because you're a badass."

Confused Beth questioned, "Being a badass makes me a princess? Cuz to my way of thinkin being a princess makes ya a spoiled helpless mess."

Her comment earned a hearty laugh from the soldier as he turned towards Daryl," Ya ever watch a Disney movie my friend," he questioned the hunter.

"Do I look like I watch Disney movies," Daryl snapped back at the younger man.

"Oh come on Dixon," Reed ribbed, "You've had to have seen at least one in your life."

"Nah," Daryl denied with a sharp shake of his head before returning his attention to the spit he was turning.

"Your lyin," Reed pushed, "come on man just admit that you've seen one. My favorite has always been Mulan. Love a girl that's badass enough to go to war."

"Pfff," Daryl snapped at the man, "do ya even know how girly ya sound right now."

Unperturbed Reed shot back, " There isn't anything girly about loving your family. My sister loved Disney movies and I loved spending time with her. Hence my extensive knowledge of Disney princesses." Turning back to Beth he finally answered her question, "You my lovely lady are a princess. Your beautiful, have overcome loads of adversity, are a total badass," Reed paused before driving home his final point with a grin, "and your prince charming is a beast."

At Reed's final pronouncement Beth had to slap a hand across her mouth to keep from laughing. Turning twinkling eyes towards Daryl she caught him glaring at the younger man before he muttered, "I ain't a beast."

Beth ignored Daryl's statement instead turning her attention back to Brian," Okay I no longer find it offensive that ya call me princess. That is officially a very cool moniker. Thank you." She found herself grinning all of her previous frustration from earlier in the morning evaporating as she joked with Brian.

"You're very welcome, " the young solider returned, his grin equaling her own.

Both Beth and Brian were drawn from their good natured bickering by Daryl's sudden dire pronouncement, "the woods are crawlin with walkers."

"What, "Beth questioned her attention snapping back to Daryl.

"Meant ta tell ya when I got back earlier and got distracted by the walker ya killed," the hunter explained.

"Walker she killed?, " Brian asked clearly lost in the current conversation.

"Yeah, " Beth confirmed turning to Brian, "Had one wander right into camp this mornin. I had just put a bolt through him when Daryl came burstin back outta the forest." She gestured towards the woods, "He took care of it."

Turning his attention back towards Daryl the young soldier asked, " What exactly is the definition of crawling with walkers?"

Grimly Daryl answered, "Means there's a shit ton of them," before moving to pull the rabbits off the spit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Daryl's announcement a somber mood had descended on the group. Everyone knew the dangers of traveling through walker infested territory and they weren't eager to commence the experience. However, they ate quickly and then broke down camp. As they were getting ready to leave the clearing Daryl had warned Beth to keep an eye on Scout as the puppy ambled beside them. The next three days were hell for the little group. The woods were indeed crawling with walkers, leading Daryl to believe they had once comprised a large herd that for some reason had broken apart and scattered. They had to be deadly quiet as they moved and were always on the alert for a stray corpse. Nights were even more hellish and even Beth was taking turns on watch. Daryl had finally agreed to let her acknowledging that they couldn't risk anyone being even a little off due to exhaustion. Their current circumstances forced Daryl to let her take watch for several nights but, he wasn't happy about it. He had firmly told her that when they were finally clear of this mess she would go back to not being in the watch rotation. Scout's unique warning system saved each of them at one time or another during the long three days and while they were still headed north their progress was exceptionally slow. Each day Beth saw Daryl's frustration building until by the end of the third day he was visibly shaking with the emotion. They had found a reasonably secure location to camp for the night but, they weren't willing to risk hunting. As they dined on supplies from their packs the hunter paced erratically around the camp site muttering to himself under his breath about how they needed to get clear of this mess. Beth was waiting for him to explode and Brian appeared to have enough common sense not to bait the other man.

Finally as the sun set the soldier offered in Daryl's general direction, " I got first watch Dixon if ya want ta take the princess and get a few hours of sleep."

"Yeah thanks," the archer growled. Approaching Beth he reached down for her hand, "Come on sprite," he all but barked.

Knowing better than to argue with Daryl when he was in such a foul mood she willingly took his proffered hand and allowed him to pull her into a standing position. He was firm but, gentle as he guided her towards the tent, and Scout was quick to follow his two human companions. The puppy was rarely if ever not with at least one of them.

Beth had turned her back to Daryl in order to rummage through her pack and she heard him as he zipped the tent flap. Turning around to ask him a question about the watch schedule, her tank in her hands, she was startled when he suddenly put his hands on her upper arms and yanked her towards him. They hadn't touched in anyway other than familial since that first night in the tent so she was startled beyond words when the archer was suddenly kissing her fiercely. It all happened so fast she could barely process it but, her tank dropped to the tent floor as her arms came up to embrace the desperate man. His kiss was frantic, deep, and demanding. She was still struggling to catch up to the kiss when his large hands grasped the hem of her t-shirt before he broke the kiss long enough to pull it over her head.

Beth was panting as he pulled her back to him, his lips claiming her in another soul searing kiss, his hands going to the buckle of her belt. He continued to kiss her, not uttering a single word, as he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs. Beth choose not to say a word and instead willingly stepped out of the garment unashamedly standing before the archer in her bra and panties. Reaching for Daryl's kutte she pushed it off his shoulders before grasping the hem of his own t-shirt. As soon as the garment was over his head he was dropping to his knees before her on the sleeping bag.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her slightly swollen abdomen, she appeared bloated more than anything else, before uttering his first words since entering the tent, "I am gonna protect ya. I ain't gonna let anythin happen ta either a ya." The words were a hushed whisper more a prayer than a statement reflecting the stress of the last several days.

Tears pricked at the corner of Beth's eyes as she looked down at her best friend, this man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Dropping to her knees in front of him she reached out to cup his face softly. Unable to stop her emotions from running away with her she locked eyes with him in the dim light as she whispered, "I love you. God I love you." It was the first time she had professed her feelings in quite that manner and she couldn't have recalled them if she wanted to. She didn't want to, she wasn't ashamed of what she felt for this man, and he needed to know he was loved.

In the quiet silence he studied her as he absorbed her words. At her confession the desperate tension in him seemed to evaporate leaving in its wake a heart breaking tenderness that had her leaning into him, gathering him against her. They held each other for a moment, skin to skin, her hands running up his bare back in comfort before he was pulling away.

Reaching out he used both of his hands to cup her face as he locked eyes with her, "I need you," the confession seemed to be ripped from deep inside of him.

It wasn't what she wanted to hear. It wasn't a reciprocation of her love but, in the moment it was enough and she knew she couldn't rebuff him. He was coming to her and offering what he could of himself and she had to accept that. She had to be what he needed in that moment.

"Then take me," she whispered on a breath, "I am yours Daryl Dixon," she reached up and grabbed his hand. Pulling it from her face she cradled it as she placed it over the tiny swelling in her abdomen. The swelling was still so slight that they could both barely feel it and it was only noticeable because of how absolutely flat her stomach usually was. "You've already marked me. Take what belongs to you," she urged him.

He didn't utter a single word but she watched the possession that stole back over his features. In fact she revealed in it, she had no problems with belonging to this man. It was as if her words reignited the fire within Daryl and with a fierce groan he was wrapping her tightly in his embrace as he brought his lips back to hers for a kiss meant to claim.

She was so consumed by the feel of him kissing her, by the fire that burned so hotly inside her, that she was unaware of him stripping her bra and panties from her. Soon she was lying back with him kneeling between her legs and his lips were traveling down her neck to her breasts. He caressed her there with both his lips and fingers until she was sopping wet and crying out with need. Levering herself up to kiss him she reached forward to undo the snap on his jeans and he didn't stop her. He helped her to push the garment down his legs and then he was kicking them away leaving him in only a tight pair of black boxer briefs. Taking a moment to appreciate the exquisite specimen of man before her Beth mused that she would have pegged Daryl for the type to go commando. Maybe that was biased but, the boxer briefs were a total surprise. No matter what though in her mind Daryl was possibly the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. His body was all hard planes and rippling muscles.

Still sitting up and kissing him fiercely she slid her hands down his bare back to his tight backside. Pulling him against her his raging erection collided with her sopping wet core. They both moaned at the contact and before Beth could register what was happening Daryl was pushing her down and grinding himself against her. His tongue caressed her own, both of them panting harshly, as he brought his hand to her swollen breast and tweaked the nipple gently. She gasped bucking against him and drawing another moan from him.

"Am I hurtin ya," Daryl gasped pulling away from her lips for a moment.

"No," she panted, "they're sore but, you're bein gentle and that feels so good. Please Daryl," she moaned as she reached down to try to push his underwear down.

"No," he denied on a moan of his own while stopping her hand. Pushing himself against her again he panted, "Don't rush it darlin. Just enjoy this for right now."

Beth wanted to scream in frustration but, she was quickly distracted by him grinding his rock hard erection against her clit. The fabric of his boxer briefs and the feel of him against her had her writhing in need. Pulling away from her slightly he rocked back enough to drop his mouth back to her breasts while he continued to grind himself against her. It didn't take long and she was crying out his name as she rocked and shuddered against him. Her own climax was barely fading when she felt him push against her one final time before a long harsh moan of pleasure escaped his lips. With her arms wrapped around him she could feel him shuddering against her and she could only surmise from her previous experience that he had found his own release. That thought was confirmed in her mind when he collapsed against her his sweat soaked head finding a resting spot on her chest.

After a moment of harsh panting in an attempt to catch his breath he levered himself up enough to ask, " Am I squashin ya."

"Nah," she denied softly, " I like holdin ya like this."

Her comment earned a soft snort from the archer as he pushed himself off of her and rolled onto his back. Sighing quietly he murmured, "come here darling," as he opened his arms to her. She was quick to snuggle against him throwing a naked leg over his underwear clad hips.

After a moment of silence he murmured into the dark abyss of the tent, "Got ta get dressed in a moment. It's too dangerous ta be layin here like this."

"I know," she conceded tiredly, "but just give me a minute."

Leaning down he kissed the crown of her head affectionately, "close your eyes sprite. I'll let ya know when it's time ta get dressed."

"Kay,"she murmured around a yawn. Completely sated and trusting Daryl to keep her safe she snuggled against his hard warmth as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memory  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back  
For the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They set off again the next morning with Daryl in a somewhat better state of mind. Reed had teased him about it, clearly having heard them the night before, and Daryl put up with a few of his barbs before snapping at the younger man to be quiet. Reed had snapped a quick retort before agreeing that it might be best to keep the noise volume down in the walker infested forest. By mid-morning it finally appeared as if the walkers were thinning and that they might be reaching the end of the infestation. With the sun nearing the noon day hour they trekked out of the forest onto a deserted stretch of state route 110. As Daryl rummaged through his pack looking for something for Beth to eat she sipped on a bottle of water and examined a sign that announced Blacksburg was twenty five miles away. She was keeping an eye on the surrounding empty farmland musing that they were almost out of South Carolina when a strange noise caught her attention. It came again snapping her attention in the direction of the sound and this time she recognized it for what it was. The sound of a baby shrieking shattered the stillness as she turned towards Daryl and Brian. Daryl was hastily shoving items back in his pack as he made to reach her.

Grabbing her by the arm he offered a cautionary, "Beth."

She hadn't even registered that she was moving in the direction of the sound until Daryl's firm hold stopped her. The noise came again even more frantic than before and something in Beth began to panic. It wasn't the simple panic of a woman hearing a baby cry, it was a much more primal type of panic, that had her heart racing, and her mind screaming at her to run towards the sound.

"Let go," she cried tugging at Daryl's hold on her arm frantically. She had to get to that baby.

"Beth stop it, " the archer growled angrily trying to contain her as her panic escalated.

"No," she all but screamed as Reed stood by helplessly watching them. "Daryl that's a baby damn it let me go," she continued to fight in a blind panic.

"Damn it girl, " the hunter snarled as he all but tackled her dragging her to the ground with him. Wrapping his arms and legs around her he pulled her against him as he demanded, "Damn it Beth calm down. Your gonna hurt yourself. What the hell has gotten into you?"

She was sobbing by then her heart racing so quickly it felt ready to explode. When another wail reverberated through the air she turned viciously on the hunter, "What the hell is wrong with you Daryl that's a baby damn it. We have to do something….we have to. Would you want someone to let your baby die?"

Having lost all patience Daryl spun her around in his lap to face him. His hold was like a steel vice as he snarled, "I know that's a baby damn it and no I wouldn't want someone to just let my baby die you foolish girl. Which is why you aren't running head long into whatever that is with no thought for your own safety."

Daryl's words finally permeated the panic coursing through Beth and she recognized that the hunter wasn't going to do anything until she could calm down. He wasn't going to risk his own child's life for a nameless faceless one screaming from the woods. Forcing her panic down she managed to stutter out, "Okay….okay. I'll be calm. Please," she drew in a shuddering breath, "please we have ta do something."

Letting her go and moving to stand he ground out stonily, "We will but on my terms." Reaching down for her he pulled her into a standing position as he demanded, "Ya follow my lead ya got it?" At her nod he continued, " I swear sprite don't make me regret this. Ya do something stupid and I'll carry ya kickin and screamin away from here."

Her panic only temporarily contained she snapped, "Yeah I got it Daryl." Turning in the direction of the sound she urged, "Come on lets go."

As Beth made to head in the general direction of the noise Daryl grabbed her arm stopping her. " Ya stay behind me," he commanded as he turned to Reed, "and you make sure she doesn't bolt."

"Got it," the soldier affirmed as he moved to follow behind Beth.

Daryl made a motion for everyone to be quiet as they moved across the road and into the woods on the other side. The baby wasn't screaming any longer but, her soft sobs could be clearly heard as they moved through the trees. The noise wrenched at Beth's heart and she struggled to understand what she was feeling. She had heard babies cry before and she had never felt this level of panic. Was it because of her own pregnancy or because the baby sounded like it was in distress. Yes she decided as she followed behind Daryl, she could clearly hear the distress in the baby's cries. It was so familiar…so easy to understand…she felt like the baby was crying directly to her….for her. She blindly followed Daryl into a small clearing, her panic obscuring what was going on around her, as something inside her snapped into place. "Judith," she whispered just as Daryl bolted into the clearing.

"Son of a bitch," the archer swore as he fell to his knees beside the seated man leaning against the loblolly pine. When Beth made to follow Daryl Reed grabbed her trying to prevent her from doing so.

"Let me go damn it," she snarled wrenching out of his grip with a technique Daryl had taught her. He wasn't fast enough to catch her and she skidded to her knees beside Daryl desperately reaching for the crying baby strapped to the man's chest. There were tears running down her face as she sobbed the child's name," Judith oh my baby…. my poor sweet girl," her hands were frantically stroking the top of the child's downy head as Daryl wildly pulled at the straps to the carrier trying to free the little girl.

"Almost got it darlin," the hunter vowed as he kept glancing up worriedly into the face of the man who was either unconscious or dead. A large bit wound was clearly visible on his upper arm and based on the thick congealed blood around it the wound wasn't fresh. Finally he was able to free the child and pulling her out of the carrier he quickly handed her to a sobbing Beth who crushed the child against her chest while rocking and crooning nonsensically. Sensing that she was safe, perhaps even instantly recognizing Beth for who she was to her, the little girl quieted almost immediately. After frantically checking Judith over and ensuring she wasn't harmed Beth was also able to finally get her own panic contained.

Clutching the little girl in her arms she turned to Daryl who was focused on checking over Tyrese. She was just about to ask the hunter if he was still alive when the big man's eyes fluttered open. Reed thrust a bottle of water in Daryl's direction and the hunter quickly moved to offer it to the injured man, "Here try to drink."

Clearly already deep in the throes of the fever Tyrese shook his head before glancing at both Beth and Daryl in confusion.

"Am I dead already," the big man rasped, "did ya come ta get me."

Confused Daryl glanced towards Beth who mouthed, "he thinks we're both dead."

Understanding dawned and turning back to Tyrese he announced, "We ain't dead Ty. "

"Course ya are," the delirious man mused, "saw poor Beth get shot in the head," he paused sucking in a shuddering breath," didn't see you go but, we figured ya opted out when ya wouldn't leave her behind."

Beth saw anger flash across Daryl's face at the implication that he would opt out. She knew the hunter would never go down without a fight but, obviously the rest of their family didn't understand that. However, Tyrese was clearly dying so Daryl quickly disregarded his anger and turned to asking more important questions.

"Where's everyone else Ty," Daryl demanded.

Turning pain filled eyes to Daryl some of the confusion cleared from Tyrese's expression, " You really are here aren't you," the big man breathed in wonder. "Oh thank God I was so worried about the little one," he gasped as he looked lovely towards the little girl in Beth's arms. Judith was finally quiet having plastered herself against Beth's chest with her wet face turned into the side of her adoptive mother's neck.

"Ty," Daryl prompted bringing the man's attention back to his question.

"Don't know where they are," Tyrese gasped. Drawing in another deep shuddering breath he continued, "We were all headed towards D.C. with Abraham and we ran into this massive herd about ten days ago. I got separated from everyone else with Judith."

Pausing as if to draw on what little strength he had left he looked towards the wound on his arm, "Got surprised about two days ago and got bit. I've been wondering around since then trying to find a place for the little girl. Hoped I might still be able to find everyone else."

There was silence in the clearing for a moment as everyone absorbed Tyrese's confession. The man himself slumped against the tree clearly having exhausted himself. He continued to breath quickly and shallowly struggling to take a deep breath.

After several minutes of silence it was Reed who piped up hesitantly, "Guys we can't stay here."

" I know," Daryl murmured turning his attention back to Tyrese and raising his hand to gently touch the man's forehead. He had just made contact with Tyrese's scorching skin when his eyes shot open once more. Reaching forward with his good arm Tyrese grabbed onto Daryl's arm as he began to cough violently. Blood foamed on his lips as he turned to Beth and croaked out, "Take care a that baby. You take care of her now. You're her momma she needs you."

" I will Ty I promise," Beth vowed on a sob, "thank you…..thank you for bringing her back to me safely."

Tyrese nodded to Beth before turning back to Daryl, "Don't let me turn man…please," he begged as he took a wheezing breath.

"I won't," Daryl promised stoically as he locked eyes with Tyrese. The big man took two more wheezing breaths before he released a deep exhale which was followed by complete silence.

As Daryl drew his hunting knife Beth turned away sobbing. As she paced away from the tree with Judith clutched to her chest Scout followed obediently behind her. She sank down on a large rock several feet away and struggle to get her emotions in order. Reed had followed her and he dropped all of their packs at her feet before rummaging through his own and withdrawing his e-tool. He took a moment to unfold the small shovel before turning to Beth.

"Ya gonna be alright princess," he asked worriedly as he dropped a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do I have a choice," she retorted her voice strangely calm. Nodding in Daryl's direction she entreated, "Go help him. Please," she paused to steady her voice before continuing, "Ty…he was a member of our family. Daryl shouldn't have to bury him alone."

"I got it," the soldier promised with a nod before turning to head in the hunter's direction.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Daryl and Reed took turns digging the grave and once it was finished they held a small memorial. Beth gave a heartfelt eulogy and Reed spoke a few words in Tyrese's honor. Daryl stood by quietly and once they were finished with the small ceremony turned to Beth who had Judith propped on her hip. The little girl was more toddler than baby, having grown so much in the last several months, but she clung to Beth with her head nestled into her mother's chest. In Daryl's mind Beth would always be Judith's mother. Pulling Beth into his arms he embraced both of his girls relishing the moment, knowing how improbable it was for them to have found Judith. Logic dictated that the baby should have perished when Tyrese turned but clearly fate had another plan.

Beth knew she was practically glowing with happiness as she turned into Daryl's embrace. Ever since they had fled the prison without Jude there had been a gaping hole in her heart. It had been somewhat healed by the knowledge that Judith had at least made it out of the prison alive but, it had not completely healed. Not until she had pulled the little girl back into her arms just hours before. Finally she felt complete and as Daryl leaned down to kiss the top of the toddlers head she basked in that feeling of completeness. The world could go to shit at any moment and she was going to enjoy this tiny piece of triumph.

Finally Daryl released them but, not before dropping a firm kiss on the top of Beth's head as well and then reaching for Jude. Beth didn't want to surrender her but, she knew they needed to move and without some kind of sling or carrier it would be better for Daryl to carry the baby. As they exited the clearing Beth scooped up the toddler's diaper bag hoping that there were usable items inside. Still reeling from the loss of Tyrese the group was quiet as they traversed the woods, once more heading north. They only traveled for another three or so hours before Daryl decided they should stop and set up camp for the day. It appeared that they were finally clear of the mess of walkers and they were able to locate a relatively secure location for the night with plenty of fresh water.

Since they had gone days without fresh meat Daryl decided to go hunting while he still had light leaving Beth and Reed back at camp. Determined to find out what supplies they had for Jude Beth set the little girl between her legs to play with some spoons while she went through the diaper bag. Her rummaging led her to discover that they had two almost full boxes of dried milk for the toddler, a sippy cup, a pair of pajamas, one spare outfit, fifteen diapers, and about a dozen jars of baby food most of which were meant for toddlers. Beth knew at this point that it would also be perfectly safe to feed Jude the same food they were eating as long as it was properly cut up for her. But, it was still nice to know they had a backup plan. She repacked everything and put it off to the side to turn her attention back to Jude. She was singing softly to the child, using the spoons to keep rhythm, when Reed came to sit next to her.

Tired of Beth having the spoons the little girl reached for them with an easy smile. Beth handed them over without a fuss and wound down her song.

She had just sung the last note when Reed complimented, "That was beautiful. Don't think I've heard you sing before."

She turned to smile at the soldier as she admitted, " Haven't felt like I've had much reason to lately but," she paused and with a bashful grin concluded, "singing is kinda my thing."

He was nodding at her, " You have an amazing talent there."

Looking towards the little girl for a moment he turned back to her, "Okay now I need the scoop on Judith. She doesn't look a thing like you or our friend Mr. Dixon and I was under the impression," he gestured towards her belly, "that that happy occurrence was a first for both of you. So how is it that you two have a baby that appears to be two or so?"

Beth beamed down at Jude before turning her attention back to the soldier, "Your right about her age as best we can tell," she confirmed, "and she's not biologically either of ours."

When Reed would have interrupted she raised her hand to stop him, "The reason Daryl is so panicked about my pregnancy is because we've been through this before. There was a woman in our group, Rick's wife, she got pregnant and she didn't survive the baby's birth."

Reed was nodding as he reported, "Yeah Dixon told me that back at the B&B."

"Well Jude was Lori' baby," Beth admitted, "when she was born and Lori died Rick went insane and didn't want anythin ta do with her. No one else stepped up so I took her. Wasn't like they trusted me to do much else anyway so I felt useful caring for her and the other kids in our community."

"Now that I don't believe," Reed argued," you're a survivor Beth how could they not trust you to do things."

"Because I wasn't a survivor then," she reported bitterly, "I was Maggie's baby sister and Herschel's little girl and no one let me do anything. I was useless."

"Again now that I don't believe," Reed said smiling down at Jude, "if you were taking care of a newborn, that wasn't even yours, in the apocalypse you weren't useless."

"Mhhm," Beth muttered with a shrug of her shoulders as her expression darkened.

Turning the conversation away from Beth's self-recrimination Reed mused, "So how did Dixon get involved in all of this? He doesn't really strike me as a kid person and he's real comfortable with that little girl."

Beth's expression brightened as she responded, " Lori had died and we weren't prepared to feed a baby. Jude would have died if he didn't go looking for formula for her." Smiling in remembrance she continued, "He fed her the first time. I put her in his arms and I still remember how scared he looked but, he did it and the whole time all I could think is he's falling in love with her. And he did. While we were at the prison she never lacked for anythin. If she needed somethin Daryl got it for her. In fact, " she paused to reach forward to pull the little girl back when she got too close to the campfire, "he got her lots of things she didn't even need."

"Sounds like he was a regular family man," Reed joked good naturedly.

When Beth's expression became serious Reed stopped laughing. She reached out to stroke Judith's head as she turned back to the soldier," Look Brian," she started, "your becoming family and I really appreciate your humor….goodness knows Daryl's so serious most of the time." She paused turning fierce eyes on the young man, "But, don't ever tease Daryl about Judith or this baby," she finished with her hand over her lower abdomen.

"You know I am kidding most of the time right," Brian asked obviously trying to inject levity into the conversation.

Beth found herself nodding, "I know that but, Daryl…there are just some things that he is deadly serious about due to his past and these kids they mean the world to him even if he can't verbalize it himself. He won't take any teasing about them in anything but, a negative manner."

As Beth concluded her warning she watched the curiosity bloom on Reed's face, "I won't joke about the kids," Reed promised, "but explain it to me."

Beth understood that Reed was asking her to clarify why Judith and the baby were such a serious subject to Daryl. Gathering a sleepy Judith onto her lap Beth struggled with how much of Daryl's past to reveal. He had trusted her with such private pieces of his life and she knew he didn't make a habit of doing that. She knew Carol knew some of it but, she doubted even she knew that half of it. Sighing she decided that Reed would have to settle for the bare basics, " Daryl's dad was a real asshole," she leaned down to kiss the now sleeping child in her lap, "the experience scarred him quite a bit and its made him really sensitive about the idea of family. He let go some over time with our group as we all became family but, never to the extent that he did with Rick or Judith. Rick….he was Daryl's brother in all but, blood and Judy by extension became like his God daughter."

Nodding Reed questioned softly," so what are you?"

Beth couldn't stop her small smile. With a shrug of her shoulders she admitted, "Don't know not really. Once we got separated from everyone we got real close. After Grady even closer but, I won't ever force Daryl ta put a label on it. He's my best friend," she continued to rock Judith gently," the father of my baby and that…that has to be good enough for now because it's what he needs. Daryl has to come to realizations about his family on his own but, I don't want him to be any more sensitive about it than his past will already make him. So absolutely no teasing about it," Beth intoned firmly.

"Alright momma bear," Reed agreed raising his hands in mock surrender, " I am not going to force you to brandish those claws but," the soldier's expression morphed into a mischievous one, " your man being off limits doesn't mean I can't heckle you."

Rising and heading towards the tent to lay the little girl down for a nap Beth turned back towards Brian with a grin, "Bring it on honey I grew up with two older siblings. You better believe I know how to extract retribution."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl returned shortly after Judith went down for a nap with a couple of rabbits that they set to cooking on a spit over the campfire. By the time dinner was ready Judith was up. When Beth made to forgo eating her own meal in order to feed the toddler Daryl reached for her with a grunted, "give her here."

Beth examined his face for a moment before handing the baby over. He set the little girl on his knee and she passed him the tray of cut up food. While she ate she watched him patiently feed the little girl and her heart swelled as she imagined Daryl caring for the baby she was carrying that way. She could picture it so clearly in her mind. She rushed through her own meal hoping to relieve Daryl of Judy so that he could eat his portion while it was still hot. However, when she went to reach for Jude he gently shooed her away.

"I got it," he affirmed as he helped the child to grasp a piece of carrot, "Lil asskicker and I got some catchin up ta do."

"Daryl," she chastised gently with a laugh," Ya can't keep callin her that."

"What Lil asskicker," he asked with confusion as he looked up from his task to meet Beth's eyes," Why?"

Still giggling she pointed out, "Cuz she's gonna start talking and real soon. Do you want her first word to be ass?"

With an embarrassed blush the hunter muttered, "Why not would be a real Dixon like thing ta do."

"Daryl," Beth chastised with a little more seriousness.

"I know I know," the hunter agreed while shifting the toddler to pass her back to Beth. "I promise I won't call her Lil asskicker no more. Don't want her startin life off on the wrong foot," he joked gently.

As Beth set the little girl at her feet to play the three adults set to discussing plans for the next several days. They had walked far enough after the memorial that Daryl felt they had crossed into North Carolina. He wanted to continue to head towards Charlotte before hooking around the city and heading in the general direction of Greensboro. Reed agreed that it would be best to continue the north east path that would eventually lead them towards D.C..

When evening began to close in Beth announced to the two men that she was going to take Judith and get her ready for bed. She changed the little girl into her pajamas and then laid her on a blanket next to where she slept. As Beth rubbed Judith's back lulling her into sleep with a lullaby Scout moved to sleep next to the little girl. Several moments after both baby and puppy drifted off to sleep the tent flap opened and Daryl stepped inside.

Beth was still sitting next to the two babies watching over them when the hunter murmured softly, "Reed's gonna take first watch for me."

"Kay," Beth acknowledged not yet able to tear her eyes away from the peacefully sleeping child.

"He guardin her," the hunter queried finally drawing Beth's attention to him.

"Yeah," she whispered as she turned, "he's gonna be a great dog."

"Hmmm," Daryl agreed as he dropped down onto the sleeping bag to remove his boots. As he sat cross legged staring at Judith Beth scooted across the small space that separated them.

Without thought he opened his arms to her and as she settled against his chest she sighed, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Snuggled up against Daryl and still watching Judith Beth felt the hunters' chest heave with a weary sigh. Tilting her head back against his shoulder Beth kissed his jaw affectionately before demanding, "out with it Dixon."

She watched the internal struggle play out across his face as Daryl regarded the little girl. Finally with another deep sigh he turned his eyes to hers. "Are you an angel?"

"What," Beth demanded quietly unable to keep the disbelief from her voice.

"Ya heard me girl," the hunter reiterated gruffly, "are you an angel?" There was only silence between them before Daryl continued, "Cuz a guy like me, whose done the shit I done, we don't deserve no second chances. Yet here I am being offered everythin I ever dreamed about and stuff I never even dared to hope for."

"Daryl," Beth chastised affectionately, "we both know I am about the furthest thing from an angel. The things I've done lately…..they ain't nothin that's gonna earn me angel wings."

"Pfft," the hunter denied off handedly, "ya made some mistakes. Happens when your findin yourself, figurin out who ya are, don't mean nothin."

"Really," Beth shot back with some heat in her tone, "cuz I think it means we're gonna be parents and I don't remember either a us agreein to that proposition."

Daryl's face softened considerably as he gazed down into her eyes, "Member those things I never even dared ta hope for," he dropped his hand to her belly," your givin me one a those things girl." He paused a moment to let his words sink in before he lowered his head to kiss her. It wasn't a passionate kiss instead it was one filled with love and affection, longing and comfort, hope and new beginnings.

When they broke apart she breathed, "You never wanted kids….ya didn't ask for this."

"Never thought I had a right ta ask for it," he retorted, "but today when we found Lil Asskicker," he paused to chuckle, "Uh Judith….I realized just cuz we never thought ta ask for somethin don't mean we don't get ta have it anyway."

"You never thought ta ask for Judy," Beth queried in confusion.

"Nah girl," the hunter replied as he reached for her hand. Intertwining their fingers he rasped, emotion thickening his words, "never thought ta ask for a second chance ta honor what I promised your daddy. But, here I am with you and Judith. With a chance ta finally protect ya both the way I promised your daddy."

"And our baby," she questioned staring up into his face.

He swallowed thickly before replying, "Your baby is as much a Greene as a Dixon and I promised your daddy I would keep the Greene family name alive through you. Your baby is just another chance for me ta honor your daddy."

Taking their clasped hands Beth drew them down to her belly before turning to look back into Daryl's eyes. She tried to convey all of her feelings into her expression as she declared, "this baby is a Dixon to."

She noted the harsh expression that crossed Daryl's features as he spat, "The Dixon name shoulda died with Merle and me. It's tainted….dirty. It don't deserve ta go on in this world."

"Daryl," Beth uttered in anguish as she ripped out of the hunters grasp to turn and kneel before him, "that ain't true." She raised her hands to his cheeks as he dropped his face to avoid her knowing eyes.

"It is," he retorted, "I ain't never thought ta ask for a family cuz a Dixon don't deserve one. We rip families apart….ruin them…taint them. A Dixon ain't a father he's just a sperm donor. I ain't nothin Beth. I ain't gonna never be nothin but, redneck Dixon trash. That baby is yours. Your baby cuz I ain't never gonna deserve ta be a father."

"That's not true, "Beth cried in anguish. She felt like her heart was being crushed as she took in the self-loathing that painted Daryl's features," You….your everything," she declared.

"Nah," the hunter denied in anguish shaking his head and refusing to look up at the mother of his child, the woman who he would now describe as his very best friend.

With tears running down her face Beth struggled with what to say. How could she convince Daryl that he was wrong? Watching him with Judith at dinner had told her all she needed to know about the type of father he was going to be. But, Daryl wasn't able to see that because he had never had any faith in himself. Everyone had always torn him down. No one had taken the time to build him up. Unable to figure out another way to get his attention she dipped her head seizing his lips with her own in a forceful kiss meant to gain his attention. She hadn't realized that he was crying too until their lips met and she could taste the salt of his own tears on her lips. They kissed frantically Beth trying to convey her love to Daryl and the hunter trying to glean some kind of comfort from the physical act. Beth could feel the desperation thrumming through Daryl's body. Finally they were force to break away, both of them panting like they had run a marathon.

"Look at me," she demanded placing her hands on Daryl's shoulders.

After several long seconds of staring at his lap he finally raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Do you trust me," she questioned when he would finally look her in the eye.

"With my life," he vowed.

"Then listen to me Daryl. This baby it's a part of you. It's not just my baby. It's our baby and you are going to be the most amazing father." When Daryl shook his head she continued, "You are…you are going to be amazing because you are an amazing man. You are loving, caring, honorable, and loyal. You deserve this. You deserve to be a father because you deserve a family. I believe in you Daryl but, that isn't enough. You have ta believe in yourself too."

Beth continued to kneel in front of Daryl her hands on his shoulders as she waited for a response. The hunter was quiet for a long time before he finally raised his hands to her hips. Settling them there he caressed her gently before admitting reluctantly, "I am afraid Beth."

She was able to see it then. The emotion that she had been unable to identify on Daryl's face over the last several weeks and she supposed she wouldn't really recognize it on Daryl because he had never shown it to her before. She realized in that moment what the admission had cost the hunter and she knew she needed to tread lightly in response. "Me too," she finally confessed.

Her admission drew a snort of disbelief from Daryl,"Ya ain't afraid. Ya know how ta be part of a family Beth."

Shaking her head she retorted, "I am afraid Daryl. Being a daughter or a sister is not being a mother."

"Your Judith's mom."

It was Beth who snorted then," No I was Judith's caretaker at the prison….with everyone else looking over my shoulder and tellin me what ta do. I wasn't her mom."

"You were," Daryl snapped fiercely, "Ya were the only mom that little girl ever had."

Beth found herself softening then, "Thank you." She lowered her own hands to where his were settled on her hips. Caressing his fingers gently she continued, "thank you for sayin that. It means a lot ta me."

"S'the truth," the hunter mumbled.

"I doubt everyone would agree with you," Beth countered," but even if they did it doesn't change the fact that I am scared witless Daryl." Sucking in a breath she continued, "Everythin is changin Daryl. This thing between you and I is changin, we got Jude back today so that's gonna change things, and my body's changin. I can feel it and we can both start ta see it. Everythin is changin and I am scared cuz its like I don't have anythin solid ta hold onto anymore. I always thought I wanted ta be a mom someday but, somedays here, and I am not ready yet. But ready or not this is happening. We can't do nothin now but go with it. There ain't any other choice."

Beth's confession was met with silence for several moments before Daryl raised his hand to her hair. Tucking a heavy lock behind her ear he gazed deeply into her eyes as he declared, "Then hold onto me. If ya need somethin solid….hold onto me… I promise I ain't gonna change on ya. I ain't let ya down yet and I aint' gonna start now."

Beth found herself smiling softly at Daryl as she digested his words. Leaning down for another gentle kiss she agreed, "Okay I'll make ya a deal. When I get scared I'll remember ta lean on ya but, only if ya do the same. If you're scared talk ta me about it. Don't bottle it up and don't run away from it."

She watched as he processed her demand and finally with a small smile he agreed, "Kay."

The hunter shifted then moving to lay down on the sleeping bag and pulling Beth with him. She went willingly snuggling into his warm embrace and moving her head to the cradle of his arm. She was lulled into sleep by the rhythmic sound of Daryl's heartbeat but, just before she was pulled under she remembered something she had wanted to say. "S'not my baby, " she slurred sleepily, "stop callin it my baby. S'our baby."

She felt a hand stroke her hair softly before Daryl agreed into the darkness," Okay sprite s'our baby," the hunter agreed as sleep finally pulled her under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawned clear and mild as the three adults, baby, and pup set out on their continued journey north. The forest and surrounding countryside was alive with life as the early June days melted into one another. Their northward progression meant that the climate was more forgiving and the days were often pleasant with temperatures hovering in the mid to upper 70's. The stifling humidity of the deep south was absent in North Carolina although Beth guessed it would make it's presence known as the summer progressed. The group was forced to travel slower with a baby which worked out well for Beth who found herself fatiguing much more easily as her pregnancy progressed. They were also forced to stop and hunt for supplies several times. Twice when Jude needed some items and once when it became apparent that Beth needed actual clothes that would fit. It happened overnight really. Her jeans had gotten progressively tighter and she had taken to wearing a pair of yoga pants to sleep since they were so much more comfortable. Then one morning she just hadn't been able to get the snap done up on her jeans. Daryl had walked in on her lying flat on the floor of the tent crying as she had struggled to do up the button.

He had stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before demanding," Sprite what the hell are ya doin and why are ya cryin?"

Already not in the mood to be talked to Daryl's tone sent her over the edge as she snapped in frustration, "Tryin ta button my pants damn it isn't that obvious."

"No not really," the hunter retorted unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Beth was furious then, tears streaming down her face as she cried, "Don't you dare laugh at me. This is all your fault."

"My fault," the hunter parroted.

"Yes your fault. Your babies makin my pants not fit."

Unable to keep from chuckling and more than familiar now with Beth's emotional mood swings a nonplussed Daryl leaned down to offer her his hand. "Here," he murmured.

When she placed her hand in his he effortlessly pulled her into a standing position in front of him. "Here let me try," he offered dropping his hands to the snap.

Several moments later it became obvious that not even Daryl was going to make the jeans snap closed. When Beth began to cry again after murmuring, " I am fat and now I don't have any clothes to wear," Daryl was left scratching his head.

Seeing the discarded yoga pants on the floor of the tent he reached for them snatching them up. Turning to Beth he placed them in her hands as he commanded, "Stop cryin sprite ya ain't fat your pregnant. This was bound ta happen sooner or later and we both shoulda expected it. Just put on your other pants for now and we'll try ta find ya somethin else as soon as we can."

As luck would have it they found a Target three days later. The store was miraculously empty of both the living and the dead and they were able to take their time gathering some supplies. Everyone choose new clothes and Beth was particularly happy to find several pairs of maternity jeans that fit as well as a few new bras that were considerably more supportive than what she had been wearing. Daryl had also found a new toy for Judith, a brown stuffed horse, they named Nelly, and a carrier that made it much easier for Beth to transport the toddler.

After leaving the Target they traveled another week before finally making it to the outskirts of Blacksburg Virginia. After an animated discussion both Reed and Daryl had concluded that it would be best to follow interstate 81 north until they were close to northern Virginia. They had been walking along the highway for about an hour, with Judy strapped to Beth's chest babbling away with almost words and Scout chasing bugs, when all of the sudden they heard the distinctive sound of an engine. Both men's heads had snapped in the direction of the noise instantly but, while Daryl had snapped into action ushering Beth off the roadway Reed had remained frozen on the blacktop. "Reed," Daryl hissed frantically shooing Beth towards the surrounding woods. However, the solider didn't move and then suddenly it was too late as the whine of the engine became even louder and the two Humvee's crested the hill.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

Daryl stood on the side of the road rooted between Reed and Beth unable to decide who to move towards. Beth and Judith were his priority but, he had developed a strong fondness for the young soldier, and he couldn't make his feet move to abandon him. Reed was completely exposed standing stock still in the middle of the highway gazing in the direction of the approaching Humvees.

Against his better judgement Daryl moved back towards the younger man, "Reed move damn it," he hissed while unshouldering his crossbow. The younger man showed no signs of hearing Daryl and the hunters frustration heightened. Reed had never frozen like this before and Daryl couldn't understand what was prompting his reaction now.

Then all of a sudden Reed did move but, instead of heading towards Daryl he took off down the highway in the direction of the Humvees waving his arms frantically and yelling.

"Daryl," Beth questioned hesitantly finally speaking and drawing his attention back to her. She had both of her arms wrapped protectively around the toddler strapped to her chest and she looked as worried as he felt. Scout was sitting at her feet at attention, not moving, but watching the soldier who continued to move away from them.

Daryl's heartbeat quickened as he realized he needed to make a decision. Turn back to Beth, usher her and the rest of his little family into the woods, towards safety and leave Reed behind. Or turn around and follow the young man towards whatever fate was interwoven with those vehicles. Pre Beth Daryl wouldn't have hesitated in his choice. He would already have been long gone with Beth in tow. Post Beth Daryl found himself wrestling with his choices. Beth clearly wanted to cut and run, it was written all over her face, and after Grady he couldn't blame her. However, Daryl couldn't get Beth's previous words out of his head, "there are still good people Daryl", maybe those people Reed was running towards were good people. Would it kill them to have a little faith? Maybe but, Daryl felt compelled to show Beth that maybe she had been right before. Post Grady Beth needed to know that she had been right, that there were still good people. Sending out a little prayer, hoping he wasn't signing all of their death certificates, Daryl held up a finger to Beth, a silent command to stay put, before turning to jog after Reed.

Daryl watched as the Humvees slowed and then there was some yelling back and forth that Daryl wasn't close enough to hear. Then suddenly the rear passenger door on the first Humvee swung open and a woman in uniform lunged out and was running towards Reed. Dumbfounded Daryl watched as the soldier caught her in a full body embrace before swinging her off her feet.

He was drawn from his stupor when Beth mused from beside him, " Guessin those are his people."

Daryl's head snapped around to her as he grouched, "Thought I told ya ta stay put."

She raised an eyebrow, "Ya thought I was gonna listen?"

"Girl your gonna be the death a me, "Daryl huffed before reaching for Judith. Pulling the toddler from the carrier he cradled her in his arms before grabbing Beth's hand. "Come on seems like it's safe enough," he mused as he started them towards the obviously reuniting group.

As they covered the distance between themselves and the group three other soldiers exited the Humvees to gather around Reed and the woman. There was a lot of back slapping, gesturing, and loud words but, neither Beth nor Daryl could make them out over the distance. Then as they neared the group Reed turned towards them gesturing, clearly explaining their presence and one rather large well-built man froze. The soldier appeared to be in his late twenties, he was handsome and clean cut, with blond hair and green eyes. Daryl watched curiously as a stunned expression bloomed across the man's features. Warily the hunter considered what the soldier was staring at. Given the current state of the world one might expect that reaction when faced with a living and breathing toddler but, the man wasn't even looking at Judith. Instead his gaze was wholly focused on Beth. Turning towards her Daryl was about to ask her if she knew why the soldier was so focused on her when suddenly Beth was ripping her hand from his and sprinting towards the other man.

Daryl watched with his jaw hanging open as Beth raced towards the soldier leaping on him at the last minute. He momentarily panicked when he thought the other man might not catch her in time but, the soldier demonstrated lightening quick reflexes when he scooped her into his embrace. Daryl was close enough then to make out the sound of sobs, both Beth's and the man's, as the soldier buried his face in her hair and murmured over and over again, "Oh God Bethy I've been looking everywhere for you guys."

Daryl had no idea who the soldier was but, he realized that the man knew Beth, and he was no longer concerned for her safety. Turning his attention away from the scene he examined the other three soldiers who were currently watching the exchange between their friend and Beth. The female solider was tall and willowy with red hair and green eyes. The other two were both men one young and the other older with the look of a battle hardened veteran.

It was Judith who finally interrupted the reunion between Beth and the soldier when she became impatient in Daryl's arms. Leaning out of his embrace towards Beth she began to demand quietly, "Ma….ma…ma," with ever increasing volume when her demand was not honored.

"Shush baby girl," Daryl murmured attempting to soothe Jude by bouncing her in his arms. Unfortunately the toddler would not be mollified and in short order her quiet murmur became a demanding shriek.

Judith's cries finally had Beth pulling out of the soldiers embrace. Using her fingers to wipe ineffectually at the tears on her face she turned towards Daryl in order to scoop Jude out of his arms. The toddler practically threw herself into her mother's arms before latching onto her and burying her face in Beth's neck. Bouncing the child to soothe her Beth turned back towards the soldier with a watery smile.

Daryl watched as the man finally stepped back for a moment to examine Beth. The soldier's happy expression seemed to dim some as he took in the toddler in her arms and the small but telling bump in her midsection, put on rather obvious display by her black fitted t-shirt. The man's palpable displeasure had Daryl's hackles rising and stepping up behind Beth he possessively put a hand on her shoulder before looking the man in the eye and demanding, "Who the hell are you?"

The soldier swung his attention to Daryl as if noticing him for the first time and if he had looked displeased before he looked downright hostile after giving the hunter a once over.

Instead of addressing Daryl the soldier turned back towards Beth demanding, "Bethy where the hell is Shawn or your Daddy or damn it even Maggie? What the hell are you doing with this guy?"

"This guy," Beth murmured perplexed looking between the two men. As if finally recognizing the tension between them she said, "oh you mean Daryl?"

"Whatever I don't really care what his name is. Where is your family? Where's Jimmy?"

The insensitive soldiers questions made Daryl's blood boil as he watched Beth's face crumple, the magnitude of her loss hitting her full on. When a tear began to track down her cheek he stepped forward automatically reaching for her with a lowly murmured, "Darlin come here."

The hunter had just reached around her to pull her into his embrace when suddenly his arm was violently pushed away. "Keep your filthy hands off her," the soldier growled moving to get between Beth and Daryl.

The hunter acted on instinct drawing his knife in the split of a second and thrusting Beth behind him a feral snarl gracing his features. No one was going to separate him from Beth again Daryl didn't care who they were. Beth had been unprepared for Daryl's reaction and she stumbled a little as he shifted her behind him. He had a firm grasp on her and Beth had never been in danger of falling but, the solider became incensed at what he perceived as rough handling.

"You redneck Neanderthal, " the solider ground out, "get your filthy hands off her. I don't know who you think you are or what you think she owes you but, she doesn't need you anymore."

Daryl's heart tripped at the soldier's accusation but, he refused to back down unless Beth told him to do so. A second later she did just that when she placed a soft hand on his rigid shoulder. "Daryl please," she murmured softly from behind him, "this is all just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstandin," Daryl barked gruffly," don't think I am misunderstandin anythin darlin. Heard those words often enough ta understand what they mean."

Daryl caught the wince that crossed Beth's features as she inched around him to turn her attention on the enraged soldier. "Mark that's enough," she ordered as she shifted Judith in her arms. At the last minute Daryl realized she intended to put the toddler back into his embrace and he was forced to accept her or drop her. He immediately realized that Beth was trying to distract him, force him to focus on something other than Mark. It worked as Jude picking up on the tension between the adults started to wail the minute she was out of Beth's arms. Daryl was forced to try to soothe her as Beth stepped towards the soldier.

At the same time a stunned Reed stepped forward to say, "Mark man I think you got the wrong idea here."

The angry solider cut Reed off with a sharp, "Did I ask for your opinion Specialist?"

"No sir," Reed replied, "But…"

"No buts," Mark responded shortly, "you don't know anything about this."

"But I do. These folks found me and …."

Momentarily turning away from Beth Mark snapped, "Reed I just said I don't care. Shut up and be quiet or face disciplinary action."

A clearly startled and disgruntled Reed ground out, "Yes sir," before moving to step back in line with his fellow soldiers.

Beth drew Mark's attention back to her when she snapped, "They're all dead Mark."

"What?," the startled soldier questioned as he whirled towards her.

Gathering herself Beth reiterated calmly, "Shawn's dead. He got bit less than a week after your last call from Benning. He died in under forty eight hours from the fever."

The soldiers face crumpled into a mask of grief and as Beth spoke Daryl was finally able to put the pieces together enough to identify the man. This was the solider friend Beth had spoken about. The one who had grown up with Shawn and been a part of the Greene family. Daryl had never asked his name but apparently this Mark was him.

Shaking a little and wrapping her arms around herself as comfort Beth took advantage of the stunned silence to continue, "Momma died round the same time. Otis and then Patricia they died at the farm too. Another group showed up at the farm before Otis and Patricia died and Daddy decided that they should join us. We all stayed on the farm for a while before a herd of walkers overran it one night. We couldn't fight them off so we had ta run. That's actually when Patricia died, she was ripped right out a my hands, and Jimmy died that night too. We were on the road for months and then we found a prison, made it a home for a bit. Daddy died there when a guy on a power trip tried to take it from us."

"Bethy I am so sorry, "Mark apologized clearly feeling the loss of the Greene's and their extended family. " I came back for you all as soon as I could but, by then you must have had to leave the farm. The place was deserted, the barn burned down. I've been looking for you all ever since."

Beth offered a tight nod to the soldier in understanding before asking, "Your mom and dad….Angie?"

Mark sighed heavily before answering, "I found Mom and Angie half-starved and hiding at our farm when I came looking for you all. They're back in D.C. now at Andrews. Dad was missing; he'd gone out to scavenge food and never came back." With a weary exhale the solider concluded, "we have to assume he was bit or worse. There's never been any sign of him."

"I am sorry Mark," Beth offered in comfort as she stepped forward to put her hand on his forearm, "Your dad was a good man."

"Thanks," he replied before raising his hand to hers and covering it, "you didn't mention Maggie Bethy where is she?"

It was Beth's turn to sigh heavily then as she gave a tiny disinterested shrug, "Don't know."

Mark looked shocked for a moment before bending his head to really examine Beth's face. "What do you mean you don't know," the soldier questioned slowly as if he was cross examining a five year old.

Clearly angered by Mark's tone Beth raised her head defiantly looking him straight in the eye before declaring loudly, "The last time Maggie saw me I was dead. The last time I saw her was when the prison fell and as best Daryl and I can tell that was at least a year ago."

Beth's response had clearly stunned the soldier but, he didn't have time to respond before an all too familiar gurgling noise broke the silence. Everyone turned to look down the road towards the small herd that was headed in their direction. Stepping towards Beth Daryl thrust Jude back into her arms before unshouldering his crossbow. Everyone was moving then as Mark ordered, "Load up we gotta move."

There was a mad scramble for the Humvees and Beth found herself propelled forward by Daryl towards the back door of the nearest vehicle. The hunter paused to scoop up Scout before unceremoniously dumping him on the seat. He then turned to boost Beth in next before diving in next to her. He was still slamming the door as Reed in the driver's seat drove off. Daryl wasn't sure how the soldier had gotten into the same vehicle as them but, he was eternally grateful as soon as he realized the only other occupant was Mark.

Choosing to ignore the other man for a moment Daryl turned to Beth who had Judith seated in her lap. Dropping a quick kiss on Jude's head he reached up to brush Beth's wild hair from her face. "Ya okay," he murmured before reaching for her hand. He was cognizant of the emotional toll her conversation with Mark would have had on her.

Squeezing his hand softly she smiled gently before replying, "Yeah I am good. I promise."

"Yeah," the hunter murmured still holding her eyes with his own.

"Mhhm promise," she reassured him as she freed her hand to cup his jaw gently.

The spell between them was broken when Mark announced loudly to Daryl, "I think we got off on the wrong foot man. Names Mark Waters, I am a Master Sargent with the Army, I command this unit, and the Greene's were like my surrogate family growing up." Pausing Mark turned his affectionate gaze on Beth, "Bethy here is like a little sister to me, always has been since she was big enough to toddle around behind Shawn and I. She means as much to me as my own sis Angie and with Shawn gone, " he swallowed roughly before continuing, "I feel like I gotta step up and be her big brother. I owe Shawn that much."

Daryl considered the man for a moment and understood that he was being genuine. It didn't make his accusations any less hurtful but, Daryl understood them. He had been facing those types of stereotypes his whole life. Even the group had made assumptions about him at first. Beth was the first and only person he had ever known who had looked deep enough to really know him at first measure. She had observed and calculated and drawn accurate conclusions that no one else ever took the time to reach. It was easier to judge the outside of a person than the inside. Even Carol had miscalculated him at times, because she had needed him to be certain things, and she had tried to mold him in the image of that which she needed. Beth had never done that to him, never tried to make him into something he wasn't. With Beth is wasn't about her, it was about him and what he needed, so she saw him clearly without blinders put in place by her own needs. It didn't mean she didn't misstep. Of course she did, everyone did at times. But, in the end she didn't expect him to be anyone but who he truly was and that person was someone she saw, recognized, and respected.

Clearing his throat Daryl rasped roughly, "S'okay I get it. Beth don't need no one ta take care a her though," turning to the woman in question he smiled at her proudly, "she's a badass. Can take care a herself."

Swallowing down his initial dislike of the man Daryl offered his hand, "Daryl Dixon."

Mark took Daryl's hand in a firm handshake before turning to Beth in amusement, "Are we talking about the same girl here cuz Maggie was a badass. Beth's always been the angel."

Beth had a moment to look offended before a snort from the front seat drew everyone's attention. "Yeah pretty sure Dixon's the one right about this Sarge," Reed announced with amusement, "Nothing angelic about that one. If she's an angel it's the angel of redemption."

"Hey," Beth snorted reaching over Jude to slap Reed on the shoulder.

"Ease up woman," Reed chastised playfully, " can't you see I am driving. What are you doing trying to get us all killed."

It was Daryl's turn to snort then fully used to the playful banter between Reed and Beth. However, Mark took in the exchange with curious amusement.

"You all seem pretty comfortable together," the Sergeant mused.

"Yeah well your angel back there saved my ass a couple of months ago and we've all been together ever since," Reed reported.

"She did," Mark said clearly not believing Reed.

"Yup," the Specialist affirmed before launching into the entire story of his rescue, recovery, and subsequent trip north that had finally reunited him with his unit.

After concluding his story Reed continued to drive northward with the second Humvee trailing close behind. Turning back to Beth Mark asked a question that he had clearly been mulling over for the last twenty minutes or so, "You said you were dead the last time you saw Maggie Bethy. You were speaking metaphorically right? You guys had had a fight or something?"

Daryl watched as Beth struggled for a moment clearly torn over how much of her story to reveal to this man whom she clearly viewed as a brother. Daryl knew Beth didn't need his permission but, maybe she needed encouragement. Leaning towards her he reached for Judith who had fallen asleep in her arms. With Scout stretched across her lap already she couldn't be comfortable. Sliding the toddler into his own embrace he angled her so that she would be comfortable sleeping before nudging Beth's shoulder encouragingly. "Go ahead," he muttered jerking his chin towards the Sargent.

"It's a long story Mark," Beth offered with hesitation.

Jerking his head towards the empty road ahead of them he shrugged, "We got nothing but time right now."

"Okay," she agreed with a nod before launching into the story. She started all the way back at the beginning, when the group had first shown up at the farm, and concluded with them finding the military unit just hours before. She included all the important pieces including the fall of the farm, finding the prison, Herschel's leg, Maggie falling in love with Glenn, the fall of the prison, being alone with Daryl, being kidnapped, Grady, the group finding her, being shot, Daryl realizing she wasn't dead, her recovery at Grady, going to the farm, their choice to head north, and finding Reed. She left out all the personal things she felt were too intimate to be shared including her complicated relationship with Daryl, the baby, and her mission which, was the whole reason they were even headed north.

When she had finished Mark disputed,"Bethy I know you feel you've got a right to be upset but, Maggie loves you. You gotta know that."

When Beth just shrugged her shoulders in reply the soldier smirked at Daryl before joking, "She's always been a stubborn one Bethy. It's the Irish in her coming out. Maggie's the firecracker and Beth's as stubborn as the day is long."

With a snort Daryl replied, "Beth's got a bonafide Irish temper that will rival her sisters when it comes down to it. Matches that stubborn streak you seem to know so much about." With an affectionate smile he added, "Girls also got the luck a the Irish and bout nine extra lives."

When Judith began to wake and fuss sleepily in Daryl's embrace he shifted her gently before turning to Beth,"S'probably hungry."

"Yeah give me a minute," she murmured shifting around to unzip her pack and removing a sippy cup already prepped with dried milk and a bottle of water. Deftly adding the water she placed her thumb over the opening before shaking it up to mix the powder and the liquid. Handing it to Daryl he shifted the little girl so that she was upright enough to drink before guiding the cup to her hands. He helped her to hold it as she guided it to her mouth, calmly quickly once she began to consume the beverage.

"There ya go darlin," Daryl crooned affectionately at the toddler before leaning down to kiss Judith's forehead. His obvious affection for the child earned him a dazzling smile from the little girl before she reached up a tiny hand to touch Daryl's cheek. Releasing the mouth piece of the cup with a pop she locked eyes with Daryl before vocalizing quite clearly, "Da." Then as if nothing significant had occurred she turned her attention back to the milk before canting her eyes to Beth and then saying just as clearly ,"Ma," before reaching out with a free hand for the woman who had raised her. Without hesitation Beth reached across the space to place her hand in Judith's and the toddler latched on pulling Beth's hand to her chest and holding on as if for security. It was clear from the contented expression on Judith's face that she felt wholly safe wrapped in Beth and Daryl's embrace.

Daryl couldn't keep the stunned expression from his face as he turned wide eyes to Beth. She was grinning at him hugely with tears sparkling in her eyes. "She's talking," she murmured awestruck.

"She was clearly talkin earlier," the hunter reminded her, "we just weren't gettin it."

Staring at the toddler, clearly contemplating something, he solemnly questioned, "Is this okay?"

He knew immediately that Beth understood what he was asking. Should they, could they, let Judith continued to call them Mom and Dad. Was it the right thing to do? He had always viewed Beth as Jude's mom and Lori was dead but, Rick was very much alive. Or at least Daryl hoped that he was. And even though Lori was gone was it wrong somehow to let Jude call the woman who had raised her mom, did that dishonor Lori's memory in some way? After all she had died to give her daughter life. How much more selfless could a mother be.

As he examined Beth's face he watched the same thoughts cross her mind before she looked up from the toddler to meet his eyes. "I don't think it matters what she calls us as long as we keep their memory alive for her," Beth finally concluded. Then continuing she pointed out, "Lori's gone Daryl and who knows if we'll ever see anyone else again. If Rick was going to pick anyone to watch over his daughter I know he would pick you. We're all she has right now and I think it's okay as long as we keep Lori, Rick, and Carl's memories alive for her."

He nodded agreeing with her assessment. Life was precarious at best and they had no idea where they were going to end up. If they never saw the others again and they ended up raising Jude with their own child it would be odd for the little girl to call them something other than Mom and Dad. As Beth said it would be important for Jude to know about her biological parents but, Mom's and Dad's came in many forms and the relationship was not always about blood.

Their attention was draw away from the toddler when Mark chimed in, "The baby isn't yours? I mean she really doesn't look like either of you but, I just assumed…well that at least one of you….."

Beth turned a smiling face back to her surrogate brother, "Her name is Judith. She is ours in every way that matters but, no we didn't biologically contribute to her being here." Turning her beaming smile on Daryl she continued, "Her parents couldn't really care for her when she was born, her mom had died, and her dad was ….well he was indisposed. So Daryl and I stepped up. I took care of her and Daryl took care of providing for her." She reached out affectionately for the hunter's hand, "He was the first one to feed her. Brought back the formula and stuff we needed and Jude's always had quite a bond with him."

The relief on Mark's face was palpable for all to see and suddenly Daryl understood where the line of questioning was headed. The Sergeant had been very unhappy with the idea that Beth might have already had a toddler and her pregnancy was obvious at this point, so he didn't have to think too hard to guess what Mark's next question was going to be.

Daryl desperately searched his mind for some topic of conversation to divert the soldier but, he wasn't quick enough and the soldier turned concerned eyes on the smiling blond," So that there," he said gesturing to her midsection, "you wanna explain that to me cuz from the sounds of it its been far too long for it to be Jimmy's."

Daryl watched the smile fade from Beth's face as she dropped a hand to her belly. Turning wide eyes to him it was clear she was looking for back up. The silence that suddenly permeated the Humvee was deafening and although Daryl couldn't see Reed's face he could imagine the younger man was grinning like a fool at the position Daryl suddenly found himself in. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what this looked like. How Beth's surrogate brother would see this. Daryl had run from a lot of things in his life but, he knew he couldn't let Beth face this alone. Reaching his hand across the space between them he place it gently over hers, on her belly, before turning defiant eyes upon the soldier, "Baby's mine," he rasped with no room for doubt in his tone. He had a sudden flash back to their conversation several weeks ago when Beth had insisted he refer to the baby as theirs and with morbid amusement hoped she was happy as he watched absolute fury bloom on Marks face.

"You realize she's probably barely twenty if even that right," Mark ground out through gritted teeth as he focused his wrath filled eyes on Daryl, " I mean I know your probably the type that doesn't give a damn as long as their legal, makes the conquest easier and all but, come on man couldn't you have at least used a condom. You might have signed her death warrant in this world. Do you even care?"

Every one of the soldier's words found their mark in Daryl's fragile heart as the blood drained from his face. In a disconnected way he watched the panic bloom on Beth's face as Marks accusations landed. He clutched Judith a little closer grounding himself in the feel of the little girl as Beth twisted around to glare at the soldier furiously, "Mark that isn't fair. Daryl…"

"Nah sprite, "Daryl suddenly piped up forcing the words through his clogged throat as he placed a gentle hand on her upper arm pulling her back into her seat. "He ain't gonna hear nothin ya got ta say."

"But you didn't," she began only for him to cut her off again.

"Don't matter," the hunter murmured turning back to the other man, "Don't matter does it? Cuz when it boils down ta it I am a hell of a lot older than ya and I shoulda known better." Daryl's words were directed towards Beth but, his eyes were locked on Mark.

The cold rage in the other man's eyes felt like a sort of redemption to Daryl. He had always thought the things the other man had just said. Had tried to explain them to Beth but, she had refused to hear, to accept. Now maybe if she heard them form someone else's mouth, someone she cared for, she would understand….


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

After Daryl concluded his statement there was silence inside the Humvee for several long seconds. Mark was staring at Daryl and if looks could kill the hunter knew he would be dead, Reed was craning his head around to make eye contact with Daryl an apology clearly written across his face, and Beth was staring at Mark with an indecipherable expression.

Finally she turned her head away from Mark and Daryl was subject to the absolute fury burning within her eyes. He hadn't been able to see the intensity of her rage when she had been looking away from him. She softened her expression almost immediately once her eyes met his and then she slowly reached out a hand to stroke his unruly hair back. It was a loving gesture, a calculated one, and he couldn't help the shudder that went through him as he turned his cheek into her soft hand. Drawing her hand back made the gesture no less powerful and then she was leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. He was just shuddering out a breath when she stated in a no nonsense loving tone, "You're an ass Daryl Dixon and you're going to let me do the talking now."

Turning on Mark her voice hardened immediately, "Our father's both taught us better than this Mark. How many times did your Dad and mine preach that the measure of a man is not the way he looks or the words he says but, instead his actions. Your making judgements about Daryl based off what you think you know. You don't know shit."

"I know you got separated from the rest of your family when that prison fell and then later at that hospital. What did he promise you Beth? I know you; you're a romantic at heart. Did he tell you he loved you? That you would have a life together? That he'd look after you?"

Beth's harsh laughter filled the vehicle as she snapped, " Daryl would have looked after me til the end of time for nothin, even if I was a stark raving bitch because that's the kind of person he is. He's loyal, kind, selfless, and he does things because they are the right thing to do not because he's going to get anything out of it."

When Mark made to interrupt Beth held up her hand forcefully. "You wanna know how I know all this Mark huh," she demanded, "because he did that. He looked after me for months with no payback. I was a complete bitch and all he did was try to make me better. He shrugged off my attitude and difficult behavior and he taught me how to defend myself, how to survive in this world, and he never had an expectation of payback. All he wanted was to be my friend. He saw me….no one else ever saw me but, Daryl he did."

"You think he didn't want anything from you," Mark snapped, "but he did Bethy. How the hell else did you end uppregnant?"

Daryl saw in an instant what Beth was about to confess and he reached forward to place his hand on her shoulder. When her head snapped around to face him he shook his own sharply. "Ya don't gotta do this," he murmured.

He watched the sadness that permeated Beth's gaze as she retorted, "Yes I do. You don't have to protect me Daryl. I am a big girl, contrary to what Mark seems to believe at the moement. I am not gonna let you look like the bad guy."

Taking Daryl's hand in hers she turned back to Mark," I waited until Daryl was so sleep deprived he was almost hallucinating and then I climbed into his bed in the middle of the night. I did it because I had somethin to prove to myself and I hurt both of us because of my actions. I started the whole thing and I will forever be sorry for how stupid my decision was. He didn't really even have a clue about what was happening until it was over. I made a stupid choice and I got pregnant. Daryl doesn't deserve what I did to him. He didn't ask for any of this. But, ya know what Mark he's stepped up. He's stepped up to care for me, to be a father to Judith, to care for this baby he didn't ask for, because that's the kind of man Daryl Dixon is. My daddy knew that and he begged Daryl to watch out for me and my daddy was the best judge of character I've ever met. You better hope your half the man Daryl is in ten years Mark. Cuz right now Daryl has more class in his little finger than you have in your whole body."

An uncomfortable silence once more permeated the interior of the Humvee broken only by the sound of Beth's harsh breathing as she tried to catch her breath after finishing her tirade.

Surprisingly it was Brian who punctured the quiet when he cleared his throat before saying, "She's right man." Taking his eyes off the road for a moment he looked pointedly at his leader, "I've been with them for a couple months now. I've never seen Daryl do anything to hurt Beth. He always puts her needs first even if it means sacrificing his own to make sure she has what she needs. He'd protect her with his life and he'd go hungry if it meant that she ate. You don't have any idea what you're talking about man and you sound like a fool. It would be best if you stopped talking now before you say anything else stupid."

The last words had barely left Reed's mouth when the radio next to him crackled. Picking it up he conversed for several minutes with the soldier on the other end before signing off. Turning to the other occupants in the vehicle he announced, "We're just a couple of minutes away from one of our routine camp sites. There are some places we've mapped out for when we make these scouting trips south. We're gonna stop for the night since we know this place is relatively secure."

No one argued with Reed's announcement and several minutes later they were turning off the road onto a secondary thoroughfare. Not even ten minutes after that they approached a large building surrounded by chain link fence. Reed pulled off to the side and let the second Humvee approach the gate first. One of the soldiers's leapt out and quickly undid the padlock before ushering both vehicles through. They had barely pulled to a stop inside the gates before Sargent Waters was throwing himself for the vehicle and barking orders at the other soldiers. Reed, Daryl, and Beth sat frozen for a moment before Brian turned around in his seat, "I am sorry, " the younger man murmured to Daryl, "He didn't have any right to say that stuff. The Sarge is usually a fair man. I don't know what got into him but, I've never seen him be like that before." Turning to Beth he admitted, " I had no idea you were part of the family he's been looking for so desperately or I would have told you."

" I know," she agreed.

"He's been staging these missions for a while now. The auspicious was always to find survivors but, we all knew he was really looking for his missing family. He talked about you guys all the time, especially Shawn, I guess I just never put the pieces together," Reed offered with a regretful shrug.

"S'not your fault," Daryl finally ground out before examining the building in front of them, "where are we anyway?"

"An armory," Reed informed them, "we've got several along the route that have been cleared and locked down so we can stop safely for the night. We'll do a quick sweep but, the place should be more or less secure."

"Kay," Daryl agreed," since Beth and I are along for the ride you tell us what ta do and we'll do it."

"Come on," Brian said gesturing to them," I want to introduce you to everyone else and then we'll start to set up for the night."

After everyone had exited the vehicles Brian took them around to introduce them. He gleefully told his fellow solider how Beth had saved him before beginning introductions. Besides Reed and Waters, who had disappeared, there were three other soldiers. Lucy Howard was the green eyed red head whom Reed had hugged earlier in the day. She happily told Beth that she was part of the Medical Corps and that if she had any questions or concerns about her health or Judith's than she was more than willing to look at them. The older veteran solider was Chief Warrant Officer Mike Kelly. His specialty was rotary aviation and the baby faced private of the unit was Arthur Nelson who bashfully told Beth and Daryl that he preferred to go by Artie. Artie's specialty was communications and it was his job to stay in contact with command back at Andrews.

After introductions were complete the group split up to clear the premises and air out the barracks. Lucy took Beth and Judith with her to unlock the barracks. The building had been locked up tight but, both women were cautious as they entered. Nothing was amiss however, and they quickly set about airing out the large building and making up enough bed for everyone. When they were finished Lucy gestured to a small room at the end of the building. Turning to Beth she said, "That's usually where the officers sleep. Rooms pretty small but, it's private. Figured after today you and Daryl might want to make use of it tonight."

"Thanks," Beth agreed with a smile, "mind if I check it out?"

"Course not go ahead, " Lucy prompted, "I am just gonna go and see if I can find Waters. Brian told me bout what happened I am hoping to talk some sense into him."

"Good luck with that," Beth snorted as she walked away towards the small room.

After examining it and deciding it would work for the night she wandered back out into the courtyard where Daryl, Reed, Nelson, and Kelley were building a fire and starting dinner. The men were engaged in a quiet congenial conversation but, when Daryl saw her he made a beeline in her direction. Beth welcomed him with a small smile. "Hey," she greeted, "any trouble?"

"Nah," the hunter denied, "place was locked up tight nothing was getting in that wasn't supposed to."

"Good. So dinner?," she asked while gesturing towards the fire.

"Yeah started warmin Jude's already. Figured you'd be out soon."

"You're a genius," she commended the hunter as she headed towards the food, "wasn't sure how much longer Miss Jude was gonna hang on without a screamin fit."

"Girl does like her food," the hunter agreed as he fell into step beside her.

When they reached the edge of the group Daryl slid down to sit cross legged and Beth handed him Judith. He settled the toddler in his lap as Beth slid down herself reaching for the tray of toddler food Daryl had warmed already. The premade meals had come in handy a few times and tonight seemed like it would be one of those nights as well. Beth and Daryl were a well-oiled machine when it came to feeding Judith and within a short period of time the little girl was sitting happily between her two protectors satiated and sipping on milk. Beth had just handed the toddler a couple of spoons to play with when Artie approached them with two packages in his hands.

"Reed thought you might need these," the shy private told them handing each of them a small square package.

"What is it," Beth asked examining the brown package.

"An MRE," the young soldier offered with a smile. When he realized that meant nothing to Beth he offered apologetically, "Um it's a meal ready to eat. Army food that before all this was considered shit but, now is sorta like a feast. Open it up and it contains a meal with a heating device to warm it up, snacks, and a beverage. There's even candy or cookies in there. Enjoy," he concluded before wandering back to his comrades.

Beth examined the package for a moment before tearing it open. Sure enough it contained all the things that Artie had promised including a bag of M&M's. Beth's mouth began to water as she reverently handled the chocolate. A second later a package was dropped into her lap. Picking it up she stared at a second bag of M&M's and her head snapped in Daryl's direction. "Ya don't want these," she asked incredulously.

The hunter was fiddling with the main meal in his package and he glanced up long enough to smirk at her, "Not a question of want darlin. It's a question of need and I don't need them as much as you do."

Beth wanted to throw the chocolate back at Daryl but, she knew by now that her gesture would not be appreciated. When Daryl thought he was doing something for her he expected her to accept it. She wasn't going to eat all that precious chocolate by herself but, she would wait until later to spring that on him. Fiddling with her own meal she saw she had been given chicken and noodles. "What did you get," she asked Daryl curiously while fiddling with the plastic spoon that had been included with the meal.

"Southwest beef and black beans," Daryl announced gleefully while pouring something from a bottle into the package.

"What is that," she asked peering at him curiously.

"Hot sauce, was in the package," he announced with one of the biggest grins Beth had ever seen from him, as he began to shovel the food to his mouth.

She couldn't fight down her smile at the sight of him. He looked adorable, like a kid on Christmas.

When he caught her look he paused mid chew appearing bashful for a moment before dropping his head to peer into his food. His hair fell into a curtain around his face as he murmured, "Used ta love Mexican food. The hotter the better. S'just been a while."

Beth caught the note of apology in Daryl's voice and her stomach clenched. If she could saw Mark anytime soon she was going to murder him for making Daryl doubt himself today. Leaning forward over Judy she pushed his hair back brining his attention back to her," I am glad you're enjoying it, " she said simply, "you deserve it." Then using her thumb she carefully wiped away a small smear of hot sauce from the corner of his mouth before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss there.

Daryl responded to the kiss, his food forgotten in his lap, until Beth pulled away to wipe her finger on her jeans. "Don't thing the baby would have liked hot sauce very much, "she offered with a smirk when she caught him watching her wipe her finger. Then she turned her attention to her own food and the toddler beside her. After dinner Beth made sure to feed Scout before leaving Judith with Daryl long enough move their packs into the small room at the end of the barracks. Examining the beds she knew immediately that Daryl would be more comfortable with the sleeping bag so she took the time to lay it out on the floor with the blankets and pillows from the single bunks.

Returning to the camp fire she found Daryl surrounded by the other soldiers all of whom appeared enamored by Judith. The baby was happily entertaining the group but, Beth could see the beginnings of her exhaustion creeping in. It wouldn't be long and happy baby was going to be transformed into cranky sleepy baby. Heading towards Daryl, intent on putting the little girl to bed, she was waylaid by Reed in the dimming evening light.

"Hey," she greeted as she came to a stop before him, "thanks for the meals. They were great."

"You're welcome," the soldier replied with a smile. "So Kelley's gonna take first watch and Nelson second. Neither of them have to drive tomorrow and I had an idea."

"Okay," Beth said eyeing the soldier cautiously, "What's your idea?"

In a rush he offered, "Lucy is great with kids and we kinda thought maybe we could take Jude for you and Daryl tonight. Just figured that after today you two might need some time alone to talk."

Beth considered Brian's offer for a moment. She would love to finally have some time alone with Daryl. They hadn't had a moment to themselves in weeks, ever since finding Judy. She didn't mind that on one level, she would never trade finding the little girl for anything in the world. But, Brian was right she needed some time alone with Daryl. On the other hand she wasn't sure if it was safe to leave Judy without either her or Daryl.

As if reading her mind Brian placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll be right in the other room. I promise it's safe and if anything happens one of us will come get you immediately."

Weighing her options Beth made a decision, "Okay."

"Okay," he parroted as if unable to believe she had agreed.

Turning she headed towards Daryl with Brian on her heels. Lucy was already sitting beside the hunter who had Judith propped in his lap playing a game of patty cake. Beth caught Daryl's amused expression as the vivacious red head tried to get the little girl to play along. Judith was giggling happily clearly already comfortable with the other woman.

Leaning down Beth scooped the little girl into her arms while making a swooping noise and Jude began to giggle as she was flung into her mother's arms. She wrapped her tiny limbs around Beth's neck before the young woman began to kiss all over her face playfully eliciting even more giggles. "I love you baby," Beth murmured to the little girl," and it's time to say goodnight to daddy."

Squatting down next to Daryl Beth commanded, "Say goodnight Daryl."

Obediently Daryl leaned over to plant an affectionate kiss on Judith's cheek, "Night baby girl," the hunter muttered before reaching for Beth's arm. "I am gonna come with you two," he informed her making to rise, "they got watch all figured out ain't no reason for me to stay up."

"Actually," Beth said smirking, "you're coming with me. Jude is gonna spend the night with Lucy and Brian." Turning towards the two soldiers she carefully placed the baby in the other woman's arms. The tired baby only fussed for a moment before settling once Beth dropped another gentle kiss on her head.

"I'll leave her pajamas on your bunk," Beth told Lucy as she turned back towards Daryl.

"Come on," she urged the hunter offering him her hand.

He stared at her perplexed for a moment before looking towards the two soldiers and the baby," You sure this is a good idea," he asked worriedly.

Beth smiled softly at the concern in Daryl's voice. It was clear he didn't want to let Jude out of his sight, "She'll be fine, "she reassured him as he slowly unfolded his legs and stood, "they'll be right next door if anything happens. We're safe here for tonight at least."

As Beth led him away he turned one last time to look over his shoulder. His concern prompted a tiny wave from Reed who mouthed at him, "Good luck" before turning back to Lucy and Judith.

Intertwining his fingers a little more firmly with Beth's Daryl tilted his head down to examine her face as they walked, "Ya wanna tell me what this is about," the hunter demanded gruffly.

"We need to talk," Beth replied without hesitation and without any real apparent concern.

Watching her Daryl didn't see anything of concern on her features but, he couldn't help muttering, "Words that'll strike fear in any man's heart."

Beth's soft laugh echoed within the confines of the empty barracks as she led him towards their room at the end. Stopping before the closed door she turned to face him, tilting her head up, and lurching up onto her tiptoes. Pressing her lips to his she coaxed him into deepening the kiss before finally pulling away when they were both desperate for air. She led him inside and gestured towards the makeshift bed before turning to rummage through her pack. Pulling out Jude's pajamas she turned to Daryl, "I'll be right back. I just need to put these out for Lucy and then we're gonna talk about what happened today." And then she was gone, ghosting from the room, and leaving Daryl to consider what exactly it was Beth wanted to talk about.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Beth returned to find Daryl sitting on their makeshift bed one knee drawn up upon which he had his arm propped, as he chewed on his cuticles. She could tell he was nervous and she wished he didn't have a reason to feel that way. She consciously forced Mark from her thoughts as a way to banish the anger that was lurking in the back of her mind. Daryl deserved her full attention in this moment and he most certainly did not deserve any of her misdirected anger. Taking a deep breath she focused on the hunter, kicking off her boots, before dropping to her knees before him on the sleeping bag.

Sitting back on her heels she reached out to remove his thumb from between his teeth, gaining his attention, as he gazed up at her through his unruly bangs. She leaned forward then to press a kiss to his mouth. Her intention was for it to be a chaste and reassuring brush of lips but, the hunter deepened it almost immediately, and sensing his desperation she allowed it. Pulling back as the kiss ended she readjusted herself so that she was sitting cross legged in front of him before reaching out to cup his chin.

Holding his gaze she coaxed, "Ya wanna tell me what your thinkin or should I guess."

"I'unno," Daryl muttered with a halfhearted shrug looking down and away from her.

"You don't get to do that anymore Daryl," Beth chastised gently, " I accepted it once but, not anymore. There's too much at stake and we've come too far for that to work now."

Several long moments of silence stretched between Beth and Daryl as she allowed him to struggle with his thoughts. She patiently waited as emotions flickered across his features; cataloging them to be sure they were all addressed during the ensuing conversation. Finally Daryl muttered, "Your friend Mark is right sprite. Ya got choices now. Ya don't have ta stay with me cuz ya don't have options. Ya can go with him to Andrews, take Judith, and have your baby there safely."

Curiously she inquired, "And what would you be doing Daryl? When I went with Mark what would you be doing?"

"Dunno," he muttered, "would figure somethin out though. I am used ta bein alone. Never needed no one before….don't need no one now."

Keeping her voice as neutral as she could, forcing herself to hide the anger brought on by his disregard for their relationship she retorted, "What about me Daryl? What about what I need?"

"What about it," he snapped, "Ya need a safe place for you and Judith, a safe place ta have your baby. What ya don't need is a redneck nobody, more than a decade older than ya, ruinin your life."

"That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard," she snorted immediately, "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have a life. I would have died at Grady and that would have been the end of my story. Judith probably would have died with Ty and this baby I am carrying wouldn't even exist."

When he simply shrugged and continued to refuse to make eye contact with her she dropped her hands to his knees before leaning forward. Forcefully, leaning her face towards his she challenged, "What I need is my best friend and what your baby needs is you!"

"Ya don't need me sprite, " Daryl insisted with a shake of his head, his shaggy hair flopping into his eyes," I taught ya what ya need to know. You can take care a yourself. Ya don't need a protector now, ya can protect yourself."

"Your right I don't need a protector," Beth agreed her voice rising a little in anger when she was no longer able to mask her emotions," but, I am tired of playing this game with you Daryl."

When his head snapped up at her accusation she grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her hard swollen belly. Placing his hand over her belly button she held it there forcefully with her own when he would have pulled away, "That's your baby Daryl." When he met her eyes she continued, "YOUR baby, your flesh, and blood. That baby…OUR baby is a part of you. No matter how it came about he or she is gonna be born and when they are they're gonna look like us, and have a personality all their own, and need to be cared for just as much as Judith needs it."

When Daryl stubbornly maintained his silence she continued," This is your son or daughter Daryl. A little boy that looks like you and acts like me, who needs to learn how to be a good man, or a little girl that hero worships her daddy, and wants ta learn how to use a crossbow."

With a tortured expression the hunter finally ground out, "What if I ain't any good at it? I ain't never had a dad that cared about me. I ain't never had no one who cared about me. I don't know what ta do Beth. I don't know how ta be a good dad. What if I mess it up and our kid ends up hatin me as much as I always hated my old man?"

As Daryl's confession was torn from him Beth's stomach clenched with despair as the depths of his self-doubt became apparent to her. They had talked about Daryl's reservations in pieces up until now. As the whole picture took shape before her she was stunned by the depth of the problem. His begrudging acceptance to this point had been no real acceptance at all. She hated to see Daryl hurting and it was clear that he was suffering emotional agony over his fear of not being worthy of his child's love. "Can't you see, " she all but begged him as she slid closer, "can't you see what a great job you're doing with Judith Daryl. She loves you, your amazing with her, you're going to be an amazing father to this child too. Your baby is going to love you no matter what you do, because you're an amazing man, and their gonna see that."

"Ain't no one ever loved me, " the hunter confessed appearing completely defeated, " there ain't nothin worth lovin about me. Our kid is gonna see that, see that I ain't worth lovin."

"You're wrong," Beth snapped back suddenly and fiercely, drawing Daryl's gaze to hers.

He snorted despairingly, "Oh yeah darlin tell me how I am wrong?"

Beth took a deep breath as silence suddenly filled the space between them. Was this the wrong time or was it the very right time for this moment. A silent war waged within her as she removed her hands from Daryl's knees struggling to verbalize the feelings that she had been harboring since back at the farm. Reaching up she grasped his hands intertwining their fingers before admitting on a shaky exhale, "I love you."

It was half whispered but, the words had Daryl's eyes snapping to hers. He didn't utter a word, didn't move a muscle, didn't even appear to be breathing, as he watched her intensely.

Sensing his need to hear her confession again Beth reiterated, " I love you and I don't mean in the cuz your part of my extended family kinda way. I mean in the you're my soul mate and other half kinda way. In the you have my heart in the palm of your hand kinda way. In the I can't imagine having anyone else's baby kinda way."

As Beth drew to a finish she watched Daryl closely, refusing to break their eye contact, her heart pounding. She had no idea if confessing her feelings now would make things better or worse but, the desire to do so had been boiling inside of her for days, and she felt like it needed to be said. She couldn't hear him degrade himself, declare that no one loved him, all while she was sitting there doing just that.

When the silence continued to stretch between them with no resolution in sight she whispered desperately, "I just needed you to know Daryl. I needed you to know that someone loved you because who knows what might happen tomorrow. I don't expect anythin ta change between us. I don't expect you to say it back or anythin but…. I just needed you to know." As she concluded her heartfelt confession a tear slowly tracked down Beth's cheek. Cursing her out of control emotions she made to swipe at it only to stop when Daryl beat her to it.

Using his thumb to gently wipe the tear away he examined her face for a long moment. The intense scrutiny made her shift self-consciously before he finally murmured incredulously, "why?"

"Why do I love you," she clarified.

When he just nodded and continued to watch her she drew in a deep breath thinking about what she should say. She had told Daryl a million times how amazing he was. Had told others the same right in front of him and her words had still not stuck. He still didn't believe her when she explained why he was a good man. She could take that route again, list off all of the things that were so incredible about him, and continue to hit a stone wall, or she could change her tactics. As she considered her options an old saying floated through Beth's mind, the one about insanity, and continuing to do the same thing over and over while expecting different results.

She knew in her heart of hearts it was time for a change.

Taking a deep breath to fortify herself she prepared to bare her soul in order to convince Daryl that he was loved. "I love you because you care about people. Every life is precious to you and I still remember how lost you were the night you came to tell me about Zach. I love you because before you encouraged me to learn how to survive I felt hopeless, just waiting for the end, which seemed to be inevitable. I believed what everyone else did that I was weak, helpless, and useless. I didn't have any confidence in myself or my abilities. I couldn't even imagine who I could be, never mind find that person inside myself. But you…..you saw me. The real me, and you helped to pull that girl from deep inside me. You gave me the confidence to finally be myself, and you tolerated all my baubles along the way. I love you because you feel my pain like it's yours. That night my memories returned you held me, comforted me, and let me rage at you because I needed to. Even when I was horrible to you, said horrible things to you about how you lied to me, you didn't retaliate. Instead you brought me food and water for three days when I wouldn't even open the door or answer your questions. I love you because after we were together you should have been horrified at how I violated the trust between us, when I climbed into your bed, and instead you buried your own feelings and focused on me, no matter what horrible selfish things I said to you. I know you were devastated Daryl, I could read it all over your face, and I didn't care. I didn't care because all I could focus on was my own pain and you let me. I love you because when I told you what I needed to do, that I needed to go to D.C., you never questioned me. You simply told me that I wasn't going alone. I love you because you shouldn't have to be dealing with a pregnant woman and a baby you didn't ask for but, I can already tell how much you love this child… and I need you to love us." Beth took a deep breath fortifying her lungs with much needed oxygen before once more shifting position until she was kneeling in front of Daryl. Reaching for his hands and pulling them to her thighs she continued, "I love you because daddy always said that people show real love through their actions not their words. You could tell me you love me every hour of every day for the rest of our lives and I might never believe it. "

Beth paused to examine Daryl's face. He was watching her intensely and she could identify several emotions buried in the depths of his burning eyes, the most prevalent being hope. Holding his gaze she concluded, "I love you because even though you might never say it back to me I know you love me too. I know you love me because every action you take shows me how much you love me and how much you love your baby. That's enough for me Daryl. I know, and I don't care what we call this thing between us, or if you can ever say I love you back. I don't care because I love you, and I love you just the way you are, and if that's the way it is between us forever than I love that too."

Through the tether of their hands Beth could feel Daryl shaking. The emotions waring in his eyes tore at her soul. She could see how much he wanted to accept what she was offering and she could see all the things stopping him from doing so.

Gathering her courage, preparing herself to be rejected, she leaned forward to whisper breathily, "Mark doesn't know shit Daryl. He doesn't know shit about me and he doesn't know shit about you. And the thing is it doesn't matter if he does, because I know and you know, and that's what matters."

She whispered out the last syllable of her speech a hairs breath before she pressed her lips against his, drawing him into a soul branding kiss. Beth hadn't had a specific plan before she started talking but, as the conversation had progressed one had come to her. It wasn't a plan really… more a feeling about what she needed to do. How she needed to show Daryl what was between them. As she had told him just moments before words meant little, actions told the true story.

As she deepened the kiss Daryl's hands came to rest on her hips and she welcomed the contact scooting even closer to the hunter. She tore her lips from his, resting her forehead to his own, as she panted out," Let me show you. Let me worship you tonight. Let me love you the way you've always deserved to be loved."

The hunter did not respond for several long moments but, Beth could feel him panting in indecision. They were so close she could feel the frantic rise and fall of his chest against her own, the rapid puffs of his breath against her face. Finally he acquiesced not with words but, by drawing back to press a gentle kiss to her lips. It was not chaste, far from it in fact. Instead it was soft, quiet, accepting, and permissive. She acknowledged his consent by opening her mouth to him and inviting his tongue inside. On many prior occasions their kisses had been frantic, desperate almost, in their need for each other. Tonight Beth knew they would be slow and intentional.

As they kissed slowly, intimately, deeply she brought her hands to his back where she rested them for a minute before shifting them down. She moved her hands slowly underneath his t-shirt and flannel before sliding them around to his hips. Resting them there for a moment she continued to kiss the hunter. Opening her mouth more deeply, tilting her head back, she prompted Daryl to intensify the kiss. When they were both gasping for breath she pulled back and began to kiss down the side of his neck. Coming to the top button of his flannel she began to undo it and then the others as well, slowly, all the while staring into Daryl's eyes. He watched her curiously and as she worked he brought his hands up to work them into her hair. Gently he undid her pony tail before running his fingers slowly through the long tresses. When she had undone the final button she pushed the shirt from his shoulders before grasping the hem of his t-shirt and divesting him of that as well.

She brought her lips back to his own for another soft slow kiss before trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. When she reached his bare chest she suckled at first one nipple and then the other. Taking her time she did it slowly, worshipping each part of him, with no intention of rushing. If Daryl stopped her tonight she would accept it. However, she was not going to rush to try to prevent him from doing so. She needed him to accept her. To feel everything that she was doing. She kissed down his belly with slow open mouthed kisses before reaching his navel and being forced to work her way back up. She couldn't fold in anymore on herself with her own belly in the way. Reaching his mouth again they kissed leisurely for several minutes before she pulled away to grasp the hem of her own t-shirt.

Sitting back on her haunches Beth locked her eyes with Daryl before hesitating for a moment. Her pause had Daryl leaning forward to place a soft wet kiss in the crook of her neck and she couldn't help but shudder into the wet laving caress. Tilting his lips up to her ear he rasped huskily, "I want ta see ya too darlin. Take it off…. please."

A shiver ran through her as he sat back again and no longer hesitating she deftly pulled the t-shirt over her head. She took a moment to let Daryl look his fill before sliding her hands around her back to undo her bra. When it became slack she slowly slid it down baring herself to Daryl's leisurely perusal for the first time in weeks. She blushed a little, self-conscious from the changes she knew he would see. Her once perky chest was much fuller and heavier.

She heard the soft intake of his breath, saw the fire in his eyes darken his pupils as they expanded, and watched him tremble as he reached out to her with a shaking hand. Cupping her breasts gently he ran his thumbs over her dusky peaked nipples before murmuring softly, "So damn beautiful. You're like an angel all soft and smooth."

Moaning she pressed herself more firmly into his hands, her previous self-doubts laid to waste, and the hunter gave a soft chuckle before whispering, "I am gonna taste you now sprite," and then dropping his head. As he brought his lips to her to suckle and lick and linger she threaded her hands into his long dark hair and just accepted the moment. It wasn't about what was going to come next it was about what was happening right at that moment. She didn't try to rush him, instead she let him have his fill, forcing her desire to remain in check, until he kissed back up her chest to claim her lips again.

As the kiss ended she dropped her hands to her belt buckle and undoing it she pushed her jeans and underwear down her legs as she watched Daryl's face. The hunter's expression reminded her of when he stalked his prey all quiet focus and startling intensity. The air between them seemed to crackle with electricity and her skin tingled as goose flesh raised across her arms. When she was finished divesting herself of her remaining clothing Daryl reached out for her but, she stopped him, covering his hand with her own.

"Nope," she murmured gently guiding his hand back to his side, "tonights about you Daryl." Then before he could protest she was undoing his own belt and jeans and working to slid them over his hips. She needed him to lay back to accomplish her task and she saw the moment his indecision took over. When he balked she placed a gentle hand on the center of his chest while the other maintained a soft caress at his hip. "Trust me," she intoned quietly staring deeply into his eyes. She saw a flash of anger in the depths of his baby blues, and she knew it originated from his fear of intimacy. He was afraid and his fall back in any situation where he felt threatened was always anger. She was taking over and he wasn't sure how to handle that. Slowly she slid her hand up to cup his jaw, running her thumb across his cheek, attempting to soothe him before quietly whispering, "You've already said you trust me with your life baby." Keeping her tone moderated in order to maintain the moment Beth urged, "Lay back baby, let go, let me make you feel good. Trust me, please." She knew the moment her plea was accepted because the fight left Daryl's eyes and very slowly the hunter began to lay back against the pillows and blankets. Once he was prone she leaned over him for a moment to whisper, "Thank you," before dropping her head to kiss him.

Pulling back she kissed her way down his body until she reached his hips. With his jeans already unzipped the sharp cut of his hip bones was somewhat visible and she paused momentarily to plant a soft gentle kiss on each side before moving her hands lower to grasp the tops of his pants and undergarments. He lifted his hips begrudgingly as she began to slide both his jeans and his boxers down his long lean legs. When she had successfully divested him of the garments she sat back to admire the perfect picture of masculinity before her. Beth knew Daryl was well into his thirties most likely closer to forty but, the man was the picture of perfection. His body was hard and toned in all the right places and as she reached out to caress his calf her eyes travel over his groin and his impressive manhood already standing at attention. She blushed slightly at the sight and she caught the momentary look of amusement on Daryl's face as he slowly slid his hands up behind his head to cradle it. Continuing to keep his eyes on her he lay back and relaxed, leaving himself fully on display, a clear challenge in his gaze. She realized then that he didn't think she would go through with what she clearly intended. He thought her fear would take over and that she would stop. Silly man she snorted inside her head. He had no idea what she was capable of…..not yet anyway.

Garnering her courage, placing herself between his splayed legs, she gently caressed each of his calves before slowly sliding her hands up his body. She felt him shiver beneath her his eyes darkening as her fingers moved ever closer to his groin. She paused midway up his firm muscular thighs to shoot him a devilish grin before leaning over to kiss his taunt abdomen. She could feel him trembling beneath her as she kissed down the hard plane of muscle towards his hip. Laving soft, wet, open mouthed kisses across his hip she purposely avoided the area begging for her attention, instead moving to place her lips on the inside of his right thigh.

When she peeked up at the hunter she was subjected to his burning gaze before he rasped out more than a little breathlessly, "Your teasin darlin. Playin with fire."

"I am huh," she retorted laughing softly. "Well we can't have that can we," she drawled as she moved up Daryl's body to kiss him softly. As their tongues dueled sensually she slowly snuck her hand down between them until she was able to firmly grasp his erection. The hunter moaned into her mouth as she began to slowly stroke him from root to tip. Beth took her time, enjoying what he felt like in her hand, becoming acquainted with the feel of Daryl's erection. She hadn't expected the skin around his rock hard manhood to be as soft as satin as she slowly dragged her hand up and down, while he tried in vain to stop from bucking into her touch. Pulling away again she rocked back on her heels enough to get a good look at the current object of her desire. Curiosity overcame her as she noticed the tiny bead of shiny liquid on his tip and running her thumb over the slick liquid she spread it down his shaft. As she continued her unhindered exploration she watched Daryl as his face twisted with need and his breath escalated to tiny rapid pants.

When his eyes slammed closed she knew he was close and with some hesitation she withdrew her hand. As much as she wanted to continue her ministrations she had a very specific goal in mind and she wasn't about to be side tracked no matter how much she was enjoying watching the pleasure that she was bringing to the hunter. Her heartbeat accelerated as she considered what she was about to do. She had no practical experience just a vague idea of the mechanics of it and she desperately hoped that when it came down to it Daryl would guide her. Wrapping her courage around her like a cloak she moved up the hunter's body until she was straddling his hips. Cursing her thickening waistline which was making her anything but graceful she shifted around a bit until Daryl's tip bumped the soppy wet entrance to her core. His eyes shot open then locking on hers as the sound of their breathing took over the room. As she eased down the slightest bit his tip breeched her entrance which seemed to spur him from his frozen state. Gasping he grabbed at her hips as he hissed out, "Fuck darlin."

"That's kinda the point," she panted wiggling a bit at the feel of him just inside her entrance. Her pulse was pounding and she felt like her blood was on fire. She could see her need reflected in Daryl's features.

His fingers like a vice on her hips Daryl ground out, "Are ya sure?"

"Yes," she breathed out like a prayer, "Trust me. Let me make you feel good. Let me love you."

She was watching him so closely she saw the exact moment he capitulated to what was between them. He was shaking with need beneath her as he offered her a slow deliberate nod of acceptance. There were no more words between them as she began to ease down onto his lap. Daryl's hands remained glued to her hips, guiding her descent, so that it was gradual. She could feel herself opening up to him as he drove his way inside. It wasn't painful but, it was mildly uncomfortable which she had somewhat expected. She had only really done this once after all. When she finally came to a stop with him sheathed completely inside her they were both gasping for breath and Beth could see the tiny beads of perspiration dotting Daryl's forehead. Leaning forward she sealed her lips to his in an attempt to convey to him all the emotions she was experiencing. Pulling back she placed her hands on his muscular chest as she began to rock up and down in his lap, their eyes locked, as her body fully accepted his. For several long moments the only sounds that filled the room were the wet slapping of their bodies where they joined and their ragged breathing. Beth concentrated on the feel of Daryl inside her as he stroked her inner walls her body clenching with loss each time she drew up and away from him. She was so focused she barely felt the hunter as he glided his hands from her hips to her breasts, until he was running his thumbs over her peaked nipples. Moaning she leaned forward pushing her breasts into his hands until he slid them around to her back caressing the skin along her spine with his fingers. She concentrated on her up and down movements, attempting to maintain a rhythm, as she felt his hands travel down to her backside. Once there he caressed her gently for a moment before using his hands to guide her into a steadier pace.

He allowed her to be in control for several more thrusts before suddenly flipping her over with his hands holding her hips firmly. Beth wasn't sure how but, they remained joined as she found herself flat on her back, with Daryl kneeling between her splayed thighs. He was staring down at her, his hair soaked with perspiration, as she reached up to cup his jaw. Turning his face into her palm, kissing there softly he murmured, "we're gonna finish this right darlin."

Then he was drawing back from her, her core clenching at the loss of him, only to slam back inside her a moment later. The angle was different and Beth felt him go even deeper prompting her to tip her hips up to him even more. Each thrust was more intense than the last and Beth was whimpering as her lover moaned, "Damn girl you're so tight. Ya fit like a glove. I ain't never…." he moaned as he shook around her, " I ain't never felt nothin this intense."

"You feel so good," she gasped as she raised her legs to wrap around his plunging hips. Using the leverage she had obtained she pulled him in even deeper on his next thrust. They were both moaning and shaking as her wet core accepted him so deep that she swore she felt his tip bump her cervix. Pausing instead of pulling back out he rotated his hips to grind against her clit. Her over sensitized bud sent shockwaves ricocheting through her body and she felt like molten lava was coursing through her as she ground against him desperately.

That's it," Daryl urged pulling back for another deep thrust, "come for me darlin."

Instead of responding Beth used her hands which were wrapped around Daryl's bare back to pull him forward into another kiss. She could feel him quaking around her, his need barely leashed, and she realized they were both close to the precipice they had been striving for. Suddenly she had the desperate desire to have him as close and as deep as possible when the moment arrived. When his lips met hers she opened for him allowing his tongue to touch hers in a caress meant to mimic the actions of their lower bodies. As he continued to thrust slowly, deeply, intentionally they kissed as if oxygen was optional. Beth could feel drops of Daryl's sweat raining down on her as he struggled to hold himself in check. She knew he was waiting for her and with the next snap of his hips she ground up against him needing the friction against her clit. The action was repeated twice more before Beth tore her lips for his. Lurching upwards her swollen chest collided with his muscular one as she moved to rest her smooth cheek against his roughly stubbled one. Rubbing against it, delighting in the texture, she sucked his ear lobe between her lips for a split second before moaning, "You feel so good baby, so hard, so deep. I am gonna come baby. Let go. Trust me and let go. Come with me baby," before pulling back to stare into his passion hazed eyes as she came apart.

Beth's limited experience with orgasms had not prepared her for this moment. One minute she was hot and gasping for breath her body coiling into a tight spring and the next minute the spring was releasing with such force that she lost the ability to breath. She was gasping for breath her core clenching around Daryl fiercely in a never ending wave of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him desperately needing something to hold onto. As she came apart she stared deeply into Daryl's eyes watching his expression as his whole face clenched with tension. His body was as taunt as his bow string underneath her hands until he began to thrust erratically inside her. She was just clenching around him fiercely when he gave one final deep thrust before stilling inside and her and moaning. She felt his release rocking through him as his erection pulsed inside her still clenching core. She could feel the wet warmth of him shooting into her womb and she pulled him even closer as he shook and trembled in her arms.

She felt as his muscles finally relaxed, the tension leaving with his release, and then ever mindful of the baby nestled between them he rolled off of her onto his back pulling her with him as he went. She mourned the loss of him as his movements pulled him from within her but, she snuggled into his side laying her head on his chest. There were no words for a while as the cool air if the room danced across their wet skin, and their lungs worked to restore oxygen to their bodies. It was Daryl who finally broke the silence when he asked almost hesitantly, "You really meant it didn't you?"

Beth was still gathering herself as his words ghosted over her. Smiling at him softly she affirmed, "Mmhmm." She knew what he was referring to without needing clarification.

He looked troubled for a moment before shifting to roll onto his side. Leaning over her now he used one of his scarred hands to cup her jaw as his other slide down her naked body to rest upon her bulging abdomen. His thumb caressed over the soft stretched skin of her belly for a small stretch of time before he finally spoke. "I need ya darlin," he finally professed as if he was divulging his deepest darkest secret, " I need ya more than I've ever needed anyone before. But I don't know that….," he paused clearly struggling to find the right words, " I ain't sure that I even know what it means to be in love with someone." When she waited giving him time to gather his thoughts he continued, " Ain't never had no one love me before. Not like you do."

Beth felt her heart strings tug as she watched Daryl struggle to express himself. She wanted to stop him, to stop his discomfort but, she knew he needed to work through some of his emotions. When he finally paused looking confused and lost she used her own hand to cover his which was still resting on her jaw. Offering Daryl a loving smile she murmured, " I already told you that it was alright Daryl. I didn't bring you in here tonight expecting you to profess your undying love and devotion. I know you aren't ready for that. I know you might not be, for a long time, maybe never. I don't need words to know how you feel about me." She paused levering up to kiss him before drawing back to say, " But, I needed you to know how I felt. I needed you to know that you are loved and that you are worthy of love."

Removing her hand from his she drew it slowly down his side, eliciting a shudder from him as her fingers followed their intended path to the curve of his hip, " I wanted to make you feel good. I wanted you to feel how much I love you."

She continued to hold his gaze unashamedly until he ducked his head to stare down at his hand which was still caressing her belly.

"S'my baby," the hunter offered gruffly as he stilled his caress to splay his fingers across her belly button.

"Pretty sure we've already established that," she chuckled amusedly.

"Beth I never intended ta have a kid," he finally confessed. Raising his eyes back to hers he continued to unburden himself, "I knew you weren't gonna take this well. That ya would have trouble acceptin the pregnancy at first, after everything that's happened, so I tried ta stay strong for ya. Felt like it was my fault and therefore, my penance was ta play the role of supporter. But, darlin ya gotta know I am still strugglin with this."

" I know," she admitted. Swallowing past a lump of emotion she forced herself to ask a question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to, "Would it be better for me to leave with Mark and the others. I don't hold you responsible for this Daryl. I know this baby is a result of my actions and I am willin ta take full responsibility for it. You shouldn't have ta feel tied down by a child and a woman ya never asked for. You'll just end up hating both of us eventually anyway. I can make it on my own. I am strong."

"No," the hunter barked out immediately startling Beth with the intensity of his response. "No," he reiterated repeating himself in a more modulated tone as he scooted closer to her and clamped his hand possessively over where their child lay, "that ain't what I meant." There was a pause as the hunter appeared to gather himself before he explained, "I ain't sayin I don't want ya. I want ya both more than I've ever wanted anythin in my life," caressing her belly again he smiled wolfishly as he continued, "do ya have any idea how much of a turn on it is ta know that's my baby growin in ya?"

"No," she drawled halfway between curiosity and amusement, "why don't you explain it to me."

" I ain't never had no one that belonged ta me Beth. I ain't never had no one that loved me above everything else. My Ma loved alcohol more than she loved either Merle or me, Merle loved drugs and woman above all else, and my dad…..he loved beatin on me, not me. Ain't never had no one who loved me first before anything else."

More than a little confused Beth tried to connect the pieces of what Daryl was telling her. When she was unable to do so she simply raised her eyebrow at him, "I am not followin you Daryl."

"Your mine Beth, especially now, especially after tonight," the hunter stated matter of factly pure male satisfaction visible on his features. "This baby your carryin is mine. I ain't letting either of you go…..ever. But, ya gotta know it's terrifyin ta have people who belong to me. Terrifyin ta finally have people ta lose. You, our baby, Judith your my family darlin and I know I finally got people who are gonna put me first."

Beth reached her hand out to his in order to intertwine their fingers before vowing, "Always. You'll always come first for me before anything or anyone else."

Squeezing her fingers he confessed, " This is it for me Beth. I been waitin my whole life for this without even knowin I was." Unthreading their fingers he reached up to stroke her hair as he begged, "I need time darlin. Time to come ta terms with all this before I can even think bout makin any big confessions of the heart but, I need ya ta know you're it for me. There ain't never been anyone else and there ain't never gonna be anyone else. Ya wormed your way inside my heart woman and I couldn't remove ya now without it killin me."

Turning her head into his caress Beth nuzzled into Daryl's hand before affirming, " I'll wait as long as ya need Daryl." She turned onto her side to face him so that they were eye to eye, "You and I know what we mean to each other. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks as long as we know. You and me and the kids we're the core. Everyone else is just an axillary player from here on out."

Daryl nodded in agreement, thoughtful for a moment, before urging Beth, "Roll over darlin and get comfortable. I wanna hold ya."

She complied rolling onto her right side and stuffing a pillow underneath her head with Daryl's help as the hunter scooted up behind her. When she was comfortable he spooned her, pulling the blanket up over their naked bodies, as his arms moved to wrap around her.

"Do ya think we should put our clothes back on," Beth questioned somewhat reluctantly as Daryl pulled her more firmly against him.

"Nah," he reassured," think we're safe enough here for tonight. Better take advantage of it while we can."

They were quiet for several long moments, wrapped in each other's arms, the sounds of their breathing the only noise in the room. Daryl broke the comfortable silence when he murmured in her ear, "Rick knew what we're just figurin out. Wish I had known it sooner."

"What did Rick know," Beth murmured sleepily her exhaustion from the day's highs and lows finally catching up to her.

"That there's always gotta be a core. Lori and his kids were his core. We were all family but, they were always his number one priority."

"S'the way its gotta be now," Beth slurred sleepily, "Rick knew ya couldn't always save everyone and he knew who he was gonna save if it came down to it."

"Mmhmm," Daryl agreed before kissing her ear gently," Now I know too. You're the center of my world Greene. Ya rescued me from myself and a meaningless existence I didn't even have the sense ta be afraid of. You're not just my core darlin you're my heart, pumping life into me when I was as good as dead before you."

Beth couldn't help the sleepy smile that crossed her features as she drifted off to sleep. Daryl claimed he needed time before making a big confession but, he had just clearly shown his hand. He hadn't told her he loved her in so many words but, he might as well have.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

Beth returned to the land of consciousness slowly and almost a little unwillingly. She was warm and comfortable cocooned in Daryl's strong embrace. The hunter had pulled her back against him and she was nestled into the warm confines of his chest and hips. She could feel his member against her backside and for a brief moment she considered rolling over and waking him with a kiss. It was highly unusual for her to wake before Daryl but, recently her bladder had necessitated her getting up a couple of times throughout the night. She had therefore mastered the art of wiggling out of the hunters embrace without waking him and he had gotten used to her doing so and he didn't wake in alarm each time she moved.

Utilizing those skills she wiggled from his embrace without eliciting so much as a soft sigh from Daryl. Ignoring her screaming bladder for a moment she paused, leaning on one arm, to examine the hunter as he slept. It amazed her that the hunter's visage could soften so much in sleep. His usually hard features that always maintained a backdrop of distrust tended to make him look older than he really was. In sleep it was the complete opposite. They softened to the point that he reminded Beth of a little boy. Smiling down at him in affection she suppressed her desire to lean over and kiss his forehead. She had worked so hard at not waking him that she didn't want to take the chance in doing so. Daryl was almost always on alert and he rarely had the chance to really rest. Here he had that opportunity, they were safe, at least for the night and she wouldn't wake him.

Slipping into her clothes quietly she picked up her boots and carried them to the door. As unobtrusively as she was able she slipped through the portal pausing on the other side to slip on her shoes. She utilized the hunting skills Daryl had taught her to creep through the darkened barracks taking note of the sleeping soldiers as she progressed. She stopped before Lucy's cot to check on Judith who was snuggled into the other woman's side. Brian had pulled his cot up beside Lucy's and was clearly guarding the two ladies even in his sleep. Beth took a moment to muse over his relationship with the female solider. Brian had never mentioned a girlfriend but, clearly Lucy was special to him in some way. As she reached out to smooth her finger down Jude's check the toddler instinctually turned into the caress. Beth ignored her desire to scoop the little girl into her arms and instead withdrew her hand without waking her. Jude was safe for the moment and waking her just to have her with her was not in either of their best interests. It was irrational to feel like she had to have Jude with her twenty four seven to protect her and she chalked the almost constant desire up to the hormones raging within her.

She tried to control them as best she could but, she acknowledged that they were there and most likely heightened by the current state of the world. On occasion Daryl teased her about the irrational feelings and his ribbing usually made her frustrated or angry but, she knew from a survival standpoint that the feelings existed for a reason. With the way the world had become survival of the species was becoming a question not a foregone conclusion. All of those primitive instincts that must have existed in woman thousands of years ago in order to protect the young had to reawaken in order for the young to survive. What was left of Beth's naivety had fled during her captivity at Grady. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that anything remained of the old way of life. Her instincts were to be heeded because the survival of her children depended on it. Eyes locked on Jude she dropped her hand to caress her bump. Her children would survive she hadn't fought as hard as she had for as long as she had to have the outcome turnout any other way. Saying a silent prayer to her Daddy asking him to look out for them wherever he was she turned to continue creeping down the long corridor of the barracks.

Outside she was greeted by the balmy air of a mid to late summer early morning. The barracks had held only cool air overnight due to its design but the actual air temperature had cooled little. She inhaled a long breath of the moist fresh air before glancing up at the bright stars above. Summer nights in Virginia were marginally cooler than those in Georgia but, not by much she mused as she headed towards the latrine area. She took care of her needs quickly and then moved quietly to head back to Daryl. Although she was moving with purpose and felt relatively secure she did not miss the tiny flash of movement at the barracks door as she approached.

Stopping a few feet away she placed her hands on her hips, not cognizant of how much the move emphasized her changing body, before demanding softly, " Ya ain't going to sneak up on me, not now anyway, so if ya want ta talk step out of the shadows and we'll talk."

With little hesitation the blonde haired green eyed soldier did just that pausing for a moment after revealing himself to appraise her stance. When his eyes locked on her stomach Beth fought with herself for a moment. Her instinct was to fold in on herself a little, to revert to pre apocalyptic Beth who was concerned with how her family and friends viewed her but, she reminded herself that she wasn't that girl anymore. Boldly she met his eyes as she raised a hand to place it where her baby rested. She would never be ashamed of carrying Daryl's baby and no one else was ever going to make her feel that way.

Finally permeating the silence between them Mark gruffly demanded, "What are you doing out here at this time of the morning Beth."

"Had ta use the latrines," she offered back confidently ignoring the soldiers demanding tone. For a moment as she examined Mark Beth's heart ached for her lost brother. Shawn and Mark had been so similar in so many ways it was almost possible for her to imagine she was going to have this conversation with her long dead brother.

"Ya shouldn't be out here alone," Mark grouched still watching her, "where's that watchdog of yours. Didn't figure he would let you out of his sight. Hasn't since the moment we found you all."

"Daryl knows I can take care of myself, " she retorted, "he doesn't need to follow me everywhere especially to use the bathroom. Besides he's exhausted and he needed to sleep."

Mark's hard tone suddenly changed reminding Beth for the first time since their reunion on the road of the boy she had grown up with, the one whom she considered family. "What the hell are you doing Bethy," he questioned worry and concern clearly written across his features, "what does that man have on you to make you so devoted to him. He ain't good for you baby girl he ain't what a girl like you needs."

Cognizant of Mark's honest concern Beth still couldn't stop herself from snorting derisively, "A girl like me. You don't even know me anymore Mark. We haven't seen each other in three years, since this whole thing started. I am not a starry eyed sixteen year old anymore. Three years in this world is like twenty before."

Pain graced the soldiers features as he choked out, " I am sorry this happened to you. I tried to find you all. I wanted to protect you from this. From what the world has become. I've seen things out here Bethy. Things that would make you as tough as you think you are turn away cringing. I've seen the things that men will do to survive. The things that they will do to woman and that woman will let them do to survive. I never wanted that for you Bethy and I failed you. I failed Shawn and your daddy. You've always been the light of the Greene family, the light in all of our lives. I never wanted to see that extinguished by what you had to do to survive."

Reading the very real pain on Mark's face Beth reached deep down to find the girl that she had been once. The girl that placated and soothed and understood instead of fighting back. She was so conditioned to fight now that she wanted to rage at Mark for his obvious assumptions about Daryl. Deep down though she knew that would never solve anything. She needed to be the old Beth right now, the measured girl, the mediator, the girl that could convinced her daddy and brother to her way of thinking with a few soft words and a smile. Sometimes the world still needed softness. It wasn't always about being a warrior now.

Smiling softly at Mark she affirmed, "My light isn't out Mark. In fact I think it's stronger now than it's ever been before." Pausing she moved a few steps closer to her friend before confessing, "I've seen what people will do. I've seen what even my own family will do to survive and while I don't doubt that you've seen horrific things I have too. I watched my own Daddy die. I watched as a madman hacked his head off with a machete while I couldn't do anything but, stand there and watch….helpless….useless. I lost my little girl for months, the child I raised from the day she was born, I was separated from her and I had no idea if I would ever see her again. Do you have any idea what that's like. To be separated from your child? I was separated from my family, alone with only Daryl who at the time was less than stellar company, and my daddy had just died. He and I, we had finally bonded and become our own little family when I was kidnapped by a bunch of lunatics who wanted me as slave labor and so their men could have a little fun," she trailed off then as she emphasized the fun part of her statement. She was certain Mark understood what she meant as she continued, "I wasn't acceptin that. Wasn't gonna let that happen to me and I killed people Mark. Then when my family finally came to get me my own sister was missing. Maggie had run off looking for some magic cure that she was more worried about than her own flesh and blood. Daryl….Daryl is the one who came lookin for me. Daryl is the one that made the others come lookin for me. Then I got shot, in the head, doin somethin so stupid I can't even believe I did it, and Daryl was the one who saved me. He took me back, got me help, and then when I was well enough he took me someplace safe, back to the farm because the rest of our family left us for dead."

"You feel like you owe him," Mark interrupted.

"No," Beth rejoined sharply, " I don't feel like I owe him anything. Daryl…he doesn't work that way.

"It ain't about owin with him," she paused searching for a way to explain it to Mark, "he….he would have been content to go the rest of our lives as just really close friends. He would have believed that was all he was entitled to. That he wasn't good enough for nothin else, that he would never be good enough for me." She stopped to examine Mark's face wanting to watch the emotions as they passed over it, "He stopped me from tellin you earlier but, I went to him that first night not the other way around. I lost my memories when I was shot and they came back and I didn't handle it well. He was up for days watchin me and worryin about me cuz of something I did at the farm when I was younger and he was exhausted. I didn't know that but, even if I had I would have gone to him anyway. I wasn't sure then what I was seeking, in my mind it was about losin something that others could use against me but, now if I am bein honest with myself I know it was about needin ta be close to someone that I loved. I was so disconnected and lost that I needed to feel connected to someone who was important to me. I love him Mark."

She could see soldier's desire to interrupt so she stopped him with a shake of her head, "Let me finish, " she prompted, "I know your gonna say I don't know what love is but, I do and I know what it is to love someone and lose them. I love him and I was desperate to feel somethin before one of us was gone. The baby, " she rubbed her stomach gently, "was a result of my actions not Daryl's. Poor man had no real idea what was going on. I honestly think he thought he was dreamin or somethin he was so out of it. I've seen sleep deprivation out here but, never like that….never to that extreme."

"So you went to him once," Mark retorted, "and he took that as assent to start having you on the regular."

Beth snorted, "No ya idiot. In fact he was so upset with himself for not stoppin the whole thing that he erected a damn proverbial wall between us emotionally. It's taken me weeks to break through to him again. To repair the damage I did. Daryl he's…..really sensitive."

When Mark shook his head Beth reiterated, "No he really is. I know you wouldn't think so by lookin at him but, he's been through a lot in his life and he doesn't trust easily. When he does he trusts you with his life but, that doesn't come easily and my selfish behavior damaged that trust. Not to mention this baby. Mark if you knew Daryl you'd understand just how terrifying this whole thing is to him. He's been runnin from this kind of commitment for his whole life…thinkin he doesn't deserve it , that he'll never be good enough to have his own family."

"So how do you know he ain't gonna up and leave you and those babies Bethy," Mark snapped, "here ya are telling me you started this thing between you all and he's just a reluctant participant at best. What makes you think he isn't going to up and leave you the first chance he gets."

Absorbing Mark's worries she locked her eyes with his before very solemnly and confidently promising, " He isn't gonna leave me Mark. Daryl isn't ever gonna walk away from me or these kids. Not willingly anyway. He'd have to be pulled away kicking and screaming or he'd have to die protecting us but, he wouldn't ever leave us willingly."

All of the fight suddenly leaving him Mark worried, "Ya seem so damn sure Bethy. How can you be so damn sure in a world where nothing is sure anymore."

"Cuz I know Daryl," Beth murmured, "he's the most loyal person I've ever met and family is sacred to him. Jude, this baby, and I we're his family Mark and his loyalty will never be swayed from us. He's walked through fire for me already and that was before. Before he opened his heart to me," she chuckled softly, "even if he isn't aware that he's done so. If he would do it before now isn't even a question."

Sighing the tension seemed to drain from the soldier as he moved towards Beth, "So you're saying I have to trust you."

As he neared she shook her head, " I ain't sayin you gotta do anything. I am asking you to trust me Mark. To trust that Daryl is the man I say he is. He isn't one of those guys you've seen. I promise you and even if you don't trust him yet I am asking you to trust me until you can learn to trust him too."

"Okay," he murmured as he came to a stop in front of her, "I trust you Bethy. You've always been smarter than your years. Shawn always used to say you were the oldest child stuck in the youngest's body. You've always been wise beyond your years. Think you get that from your daddy. I'll give him a shot but, if he hurts you…," he paused trailing off.

"He won't," she promised unable to keep her smile contained as she beamed up at him, "at least not permanently anyway. He has his moments but, we always find a way to work through them."

"Can I ," Mark questioned before opening his arms.

"Yeah," she breathed softly before leaning into the familiar warm embrace.

The two remained locked in a hug for several long minutes, drawing comfort from the miracle of finding lost family in a world so saturated with loss, before Beth finally pulled back.

Leaving her hand on Mark's bicep in a comforting gesture she murmured, " I gotta get back before Daryl wakes up. He'll freak if I am missing. It's kinda a conditioned response now. But, I am glad we sorted this out," she confessed.

"Me too," the solider breathed, " I missed you Bethy. I missed you all so much. I am glad your safe….that he's kept you safe."

With a nod of acknowledgement she whispered, "me too," before turning to head back into the barracks leaving Mark to continue his watch.

Beth snuck back past all the barracks sleeping inhabitants before quietly opening the door to the room she and Daryl were sharing. The archer had moved and was sprawled on his back with his arms all askew and the blankets tangled around his legs. As she quietly removed her clothing she couldn't help but, muse over what a kid Daryl really was. In sleep especially he resembled a carefree child more than a grown adult. Having removed all of her unwanted garments she kneeled down next to him and considered how to wiggle her way back into his embrace to sleep. Painstakingly slowly she worked the blankets loose before draping them over him neatly and laying down next to him. She had just snuggled into him and rested her head against his chest when he moved. Moaning sleepily he flipped her onto her right side before moving his body to cocoon hers.

When his legs were tangled with hers and his arms were wrapped back around her he murmured into her ear sleepily, "Where were ya darlin? Was missin ya."

"Nature called," she whispered snuggling back against him," this baby a yours seems ta like ta sit on my bladder and he or she ain't even all that big yet."

Daryl chuckled softly into her ear before rasping, "Told ya Dixon's were nothin but trouble."

"Mmhhm, "she whispered sweetly, "so much trouble but, yet so worth it."

Daryl snorted softly in response before running his hand down her body to her bump. Resting his large palm on the hard expanse of her stomach he murmured," Let your mama sleep ya little hellion or you and I are gonna have a score ta settle when we finally get ta meet."

Beth couldn't stop the giggles that assailed her and Daryl pulled her even more firmly against him as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Be still woman," he chastised gently, " I'm tryin ta sleep here." Then after a pause, "mmhhm ya smell like another man should I be worried."

Turning herself in his arms Beth looked into his eyes as she whispered, "made things right with Mark."

"Yeah," the sleepy archer murmured as he started rubbing his hands up and down her naked body.

"Yeah," she whispered as she shuddered under his touch.

"Good was the right thing ta do," he affirmed for her before she leaned closer so that their lips were only millimeters apart.

"I love you," she promised him again.

"Yeah," he whispered as his hand paused at her hip squeezing gently.

"Yeah," she breathed out as she closed the distance between them and fused her lips to his.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead.

Beth deepened the kiss leisurely moving her tongue against Daryl's as the hunter slid his left hand up into her hair. Prying her right hand free of its prison between their chests she slid it down his torso and around to his hip. She paused there for a moment before boldly sliding her hand around to Daryl's buttock. The archer shuddered against her, pushing his hips into hers, as he slid his own hand from her hair to her hip. Pushing against her he directed her to move to her back as he smoothly slid between her splayed knees. He continued to kiss her deeply, leisurely, expertly as he gently pushed his hardened member against her moistening core.

As he slid his hands up and down her body in a tantalizing caress he ripped his mouth from hers to pant, " I wanna try somethin different darlin. Do ya trust me."

"Always," she gasped as her hips involuntarily rose up against his seeking a more satisfying friction.

Pulling back to examine her Daryl purposefully looked into her eyes as he skimmed a finger from her ribcage over her quivering belly to her mound. Biting his lip he grinned at her devilishly before dipping a single finger into her core. She trembled with want as he hissed, "Damn your so wet already baby," continuing to dip his finger in and out of her slowly. When she moaned unable to hold the sound in he demanded, "Tell me you want me Beth, " as he withdrew his finger and brought it to his mouth.

As he casually sucked her juices from the digit Beth felt hot all over like she would combust at any moment. She had never seen anything as erotic as Daryl Dixon kneeling before her in all his naked toned perfection while he sucked her from his finger demanding that she ask him to satisfy her. The masculinity, the confidence, the dominance of the man in question made her a quivering mess of want and need.

"I want you Daryl. I want you inside me," she whispered a red blush suffusing her features at her bold statement. Before Daryl she would never have imagined that she would have the confidence in such an intimate setting to say such a thing. The absolute trust between her and the hunter however, empowered her and it wasn't as hard as she might have imagined to ask for what she wanted.

Her proclamation had Daryl moving to kiss her fiercely and possessively claiming her with tongue and lips before he directed her using his hands and voice into another position.

"Come on," he rasped hands at her hips, "I want ya on your hands and knees."

Admittedly Beth wasn't all that familiar with positions other than the very basic two she had read about in the one and only romance novel she had gotten her hands on during their time at the prison. Her daddy would have killed her if he knew she had it so she had hid the thing under her mattress. Maggie also hadn't been the wealth of information one might assume. Herschel hadn't been nearly as oblivious to her forward behavior as she might have thought but, he would have drawn the line at her discussing such information with her younger sister. Therefore, Beth's very limited base of knowledge did not enlighten her to what Daryl was proposing.

Fully trusting him however, she moved onto her hands and knees at the archers prompting and once in the position Daryl dipped his head for another kiss. Leaning forward she strained into it nipping at his lower lip ardently, almost hard enough to draw blood, and earning a hearty moan.

" I oughta punish you for that sprite," he muttered as he sidled around her while running his hand down her back in a tender caress. She wasn't the least bit concerned about his threat of punishment and his fingers running down her spine only served to excite her more.

As the hunter paused behind her Beth craned her head around to demand, "Stop teasin Daryl and then maybe I won't bite."

"Don't bite because I said not to," the hunter admonished boldly before following up with a light slap on her bare backside.

The move while unexpected wasn't painful but, still Beth was shocked into momentary silence by Daryl's dominance. She was learning more and more about his personality through their intimacy. While in their family group Daryl had never displayed overt alpha male behavior. He had always seemed content to be Rick's beta with the exception of the time he'd had to step up after Rick had lost Lori. However, as soon as Rick had been ready to resume leadership it had appeared that Daryl had been more than willing to relinquish his position. Beth was slowly divining however, that Daryl was at heart a very strong alpha male personality. If she had to guess she would posit that if he hadn't been abused so awfully as a child he would have been a natural leader most of his life. Her heart ached for the little boy he had been and the trauma he had gone through and she wanted nothing more than to stop this game and comfort him.

However, she knew that at the moment that wasn't what he needed. Daryl needed to be dominating in this moment because it was where he felt safe. He felt safe enough with her to let his true personality shine forth and because she loved him she needed to honor that. She was immediately humbled by her role in watching this amazing man blossom into the person that he was always meant to be.

So when he immediately started apologizing and rubbing at the slightly stinging mark she hushed him hastily reassuring," I liked it. I like everything you do to me. I love you like this. Please keep going," and then wiggling her backside suggestively, "take me. Please. Now."

Her reassurance seemed to spur Daryl on because within seconds of her utterance he was grasping her hip in one hand and lining his member up to her soaking entrance with the other.

"You're so ready darlin," he moaned, "I am gonna make ya feel good now. Just hold still for me," as he began to push his way inside her.

His second hand found its way to her hip as well as he pulled her back against him. Unlike the first two times he slid into her smoothly with no resistance and the feeling was heavenly to Beth. She had very quickly decided that the feeling of Daryl inside her was the best feeling she had ever experienced. It was simultaneously a turn on and a comfort and the juxtaposition was not one she could explain. She wanted Daryl, needed him, and when they were together she felt safer than she ever had. When he was finally seated, deeper than he had ever been so far, they were both panting. The position when he began to move allowed Daryl to move more deeply and forcefully inside her than she could have imagined. After the first couple of thrusts he had paused to breathlessly ask her if he was hurting her.

The only words she had been able to force past her lips had been, " No," and then shamelessly and wantonly, "please," as she squirmed against him.

"So impatient, " he chuckled sliding a hand up her spine to thread back into her hair, " I ought ta stop just ta teach you a lesson."

Momentarily the newly formed side of Beth, the warrior, wondered if he would carry through with his threat if she challenged him. After all it was clear that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Instead she stuck to her guns and played along still determined that her assessment of Daryl and his needing this, needing to be in charge, was correct," Don't please. I need you. I want you. Please make me feel good."

"Cuz you asked so nicely," he moaned pulling back and slamming into her with one hand now at her hip and the other in her hair pulling but, not painfully so. There was silence then, the only sound permeating the room the slapping of their bodies, as Daryl aggressively and dominatingly pounded into her. It wasn't like any time before but, to Beth it was special in a different way. Before when Daryl touched her it had always been restrained and almost aloof in a way. Like he had been doing something for her but, like it was an afterthought for himself. He hadn't been seeking his own pleasure. While the walls had come down some earlier that night they were truly being demolished by this act. The act was raw and fierce and emotional and unabashed a mirror of the man perpetrating it. Daryl was finally trusting her with his true self in a moment of complete intimacy.

She was yanked from her thoughts as he ground against her moaning her name. She could feel droplets of his sweat raining down on her bare back but, the feeling was secondary to the fire roaring within her. She was being consumed by the heat and while she felt so full she needed something else was chasing something else.

" I need ya ta come sprite," Daryl moaned fiercely and she could feel him trembling above her with each thrust. The vibrations were passing through his hand into her hip and his desperation was palpable. He was barely holding on but, while she was chasing her own release she wasn't quite there yet.

Moaning in frustration she pushed back against him harshly seeking the friction she needed to send her over the edge.

Finally it appeared that Daryl grasped what she needed through the passionate haze enveloping him because he moaned harshly, " I got ya," as he slid his hand from her hip around her front. Reaching forward he slid his fingers over her until he found her clit and then he began to message it in time with his powerful thrusts.

The pressure on her clit and the feeling of Daryl filling her so fully had Beth a panting, moaning, writhing mess in seconds. She was vaguely aware that she was panting his name over and over and over again as her body shook and strove towards orgasm. She was shaking so badly that she wasn't sure that her arms and legs were going to hold her up a moment longer.

She felt like a volcano heating and boiling and bubbling with no way to release the lava inside when Daryl leaned over her to whisper in her ear, " let go darlin," on a particularly powerful thrust which was coupled with a flick of his hand against her over sensitized bud.

She exploded then against him and Daryl's hands moved to her hips to anchor her as she shook and trembled and convulsed.

"Shush…shush baby," the hunter whispered desperately through his own pants as he stilled inside her his own release washing over him in waves drawn from him by the powerful feeling of her walls clamping around him. Beth felt the warmth of him inside her as he came shaking and trembling himself as he begged her to shush. As she came back to herself she realized rather belatedly that she might have actually been screaming.

Seconds later as they both collapsed to their sides sweaty and exhausted she chuckled," Oops," rather apologetically.

Rolling towards her Daryl levered himself up on an elbow so that he was leaning over her. Examining her face rather seriously he reached up to brush her sweaty hair back from her forehead as he queried, "Did I hurt ya?"

"Did it sound like you were hurting me," she chuckled still a little embarrassed by her screaming.

"Nah but, I always want ya to enjoy what's between us. You'd tell me if you didn't right," the hunter queried worriedly.

Reaching up to cup his cheek a soft smile graced her features as she reassured, "I would. I promise."

Levering up she used her hand to guide his face to hers. They kissed softly before she breathed out as they parted, " I loved the way you were. That you felt secure enough to just enjoy what felt good to you. I want you to know that you aren't going to break me, I am not fragile. You can be demanding if you want. I can keep up."

When Daryl started chuckling rather boisterously Beth frowned at him, "What," she demanded.

"Nothing," the hunter managed to choke out as he finally got himself back under control. When she continued to frown fiercely at him he smiled at her gently before admitting, "S'just kinda funny ya know."

"No I don't know," Beth snarked back getting rather aggravated, " here I am having a heart to heart with you and you start laughing like it's a joke so why don't you enlighten me."

"S'just," the hunter paused looking rather abashed and also lost like he wasn't sure how to phrase what he wanted to say," S'just that if someone had told me, when I first met ya way back at the farm, that little mousy Beth Greene was gonna be lying in my arms after I made her come like a firecracker, tellin me I ain't gonna break her I woulda laughed in their face and then had them committed."

Beth was immediately sure that Daryl hadn't intended to hurt her feelings but, the fact of the matter was he had and roughly she pushed away from him suddenly needing the comfort of her clothing. She knew how far she had come and the amount of growth she had undergone but, to have Daryl present it to her in that light made her undeniably angry and frustrated. Would she never cease being helpless, fragile, little Beth in the eyes of those who knew her.

Her fingers had just closed around her bra when Daryl finally comprehended her anger and moved.

"Hey," he muttered gruffly sitting up as well and wrapping his arms around her rather fiercely. "What's got ya all upset," he demanded shortly while pulling her back against him in a firm hold.

"Let go," she insisted angrily as she struggled in his hold. Unbidden several hot tears escaped and tracked down her flushed cheeks. She swiped at them in frustration cursing her pregnancy and the hormones that made her extra emotional. She didn't want to be showing any weakness in front of Daryl. She wanted to be strong like what he said hadn't hurt her.

"No," he barked his own frustration clearly coming to the fore, "not until ya tell me what the hell has ya so upset all the sudden. Is it a woman thing? Cuz a the baby again?"

"You're an ass," Beth snarled wondering if it was physically possible to have steam coming from ones ears, "let me go." She continued to struggle against his secure hold even knowing that there was no way she could escape it. He was much stronger than she could ever hope to be but, she held out anyway.

If anything though the hunters grip on her tightened as he pulled her back against the solid wall of his chest, "I ain't lettin ya go sprite so ya mine as well quit strugglin now. I ain't letting ya run from this like ya prefer ta do. You're upset fine….tell me why."

Going still in the hunters embrace she was quiet for several long moments before she finally whispered angrily, "You were making fun of me."

"Making fun of you," he replied in obvious confusion, "what the hell are you talkin about?"

Swiping at another angry tear she ground out, "You were laughin at me trying to support you. I was tryin to tell you how much I trust you and you laughed at me and made a joke about me being mousy."

"Damn," Daryl muttered, " I am an ass." Then forcefully turning her sideways in his lap he cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him, " I am sorry sprite. I wasn't tryin to insult you or hurt your feelings."

When she just shrugged her shoulders he continued, "It's just we've both come so far from those people we were back then that it kinda feels like another life or somethin ya know. The you and me from back then…..we wouldn't have ever found ourselves in the position we were just enjoyin. We both had things about us that woulda had us runnin scared before we even got ta the kiss part. Come on girl ya know I am right," he pushed.

When she continued to just stare at him mutinously he expounded, "We're both different people now Beth. Sometimes we gotta take a moment ta appreciate that and what we've done for each other along the way." Pausing he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "You've made me a better person Beth Greene. You make me better than I was before each and every day that we're together. I wasn't makin fun of you sprite. I was just appreciating how unlikely it was for us to even get to this point and how many things had to happen just a certain way for it to transpire."

Considering Daryl's words she offered him a small smile as she muttered ,"Wasn't unlikely. Was fate."

Eyes locked on hers the hunter responded, "You think this…us," he gestured between them, "is fate."

"Mmhmm," she was confident in her response, " I do. I already told ya everything happens for a reason."

"Well," Daryl replied chuckling gruffy," I'd love ta talk to whoever planned this. Wonder what they were thinkin when they decided ta pair the angry lost old redneck with the beautiful strong girl who had it all figured out."

Softening Beth reached up to put her hand on Daryl's face, "They were thinking, " she murmured softly, "that the young girl wouldn't be strong or figure it out without him and that he just needed to come home so that he wouldn't be lost or angry anymore."

They were quite for several long moments after Beth's statement and as she examined his face she watched as the hunter struggled with his response. She could see the emotions waring within him and she knew whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be easy for him.

Finally clearing his throat he hoarsely whispered, "How did it take me so long to see that what I been chasin my whole life was right in front a me. Why did I waste so much time runnin away from you?"

"I don't know," she sighed pressing herself against him and leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek affectionately, "but, I am glad ya finally stopped runnin. Can't believe a man as fearless as you would be afraid of little old me."

The hunter chuckled squeezing her affectionately before admitting, "Darlin you're the scariest thing I've ever met. You look all innocent and sweet but, you're really a diabolical mastermind."

Beth chuckled recognizing that on some level even if it was unconscious Daryl probably believed that. He wasn't voluntarily shedding his protective layers of anger and distrust. They had served him well over the years and he wouldn't abandon the protection without a fight. It was up to her to help him feel safe enough to shed them little by little and the path to doing so would be fraught with obstacles and barrier's as today had proven.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a sudden piercing scream. "Oh damn," she muttered scrambling from Daryl's lap and reaching for her clothes, " I guess Jude has had enough babysitting."

"From the sounds of it I would say so," the hunter observed wryly beginning the process of donning his own clothing. "For such a little thing she sure has a way of makin her opinions known."

"No kidding," Beth chuckled while hoping on one foot to pull on her boot, "just imagine what it's goin to be like juggling two babies under the age of three."

"I am gonna go rescue Lucy and Brian," she joked and she was already pulling the door to their room open so she completely missed the panicked look that crossed the hunter's features at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth wasn't quite sure how it happened but, over the next several days Mark and Daryl seemed to find an uneasy alliance. She had questioned Daryl about it but, all he would admit is that they talked. She had pressed him but, he refused to tell her exactly what they had discussed only that they had agreed that hers and the children's safety was both of their primary concerns. Since they weren't trying to kill each other she had just accepted that they would tolerate each other until they grew to respect one other. She was wholly confident that they would reach a place where that would happen.

As they traveled slowly and made multiple stops to scavenge Beth took the time to get to know Lucy who was never very far from Brian. Now that they had reunited they appeared to be inseparable. Beth was quickly developing a deep friendship with the vivacious redhead and she found it amusing that the otherwise confident soldier couldn't breech the friendship barrier in place between her and the object of her affection.

Watching her and Brian together Beth had observed to Daryl one morning, "They're like us before this," and she had dropped her hand to her abdomen clearly indicating that the this was their child.

"Hmph," the archer had snorted while observing the two soldiers, "they need ta find another way ta figure it out then. Two babies around here is enough. We don't need a third."

Laughing she had agreed before moving to start the rest of her day. While the trek through Virginia was slow it was uneventful as they made their way towards the base camp at Andrews. They were only about ten miles outside the wire when one of the Humvees broke down. Stuck on the side of the road a massive debate ensued. Daryl and Beth stood back at the edge of the group as the soldiers argued. Mark wanted to take time to repair the damaged vehicle and then head on to base camp. Chief Warrant Officer Kelley, the older battle hardened vet that Daryl had originally taken note of, felt it was safer to leave it and come back for it later. They were so close to camp he didn't see the point in taking the risk. The lower ranking soldiers Brian, Lucy, and Artie just stood back and watched while the two officers argued knowing that their input would not be appreciated.

Daryl had finally wandered over to assess the broken down vehicle and Beth figured if they had just asked him he could give them an answer about which option would be best without all the fighting. Daryl had always been a talented mechanic and he worked magic with vehicles that shouldn't run. Brian wasn't so bad himself but, interestingly enough neither Mark nor Mike was asking either of their opinions. Bureaucracy Beth had mused as she had bounced Jude in her arms near the edge of the road, the apocalypse didn't appear to have changed some things.

She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of a twig being snapped. It could have just been an animal in the woods but, something an instinct that she had learned not to ignore, prompted Beth to look deeper. It didn't take her but, a second to assess the danger.

"Daryl," she hissed as she moved towards the functioning Humvee with Judith. Opening the door she quickly deposited the toddler into the recently scavenged booster seat. Strapping the little girl in she took a quick moment to drop a kiss on her cheek, "I love you princess. To the moon and back," she promised the little girl before turning resolutely to shut the vehicles door. Daryl was already at her side as she reached for her bow which was slung over her shoulder.

"Waters Kelley," the hunter hissed the two officer's names in an attempt to get their attention. When they just continued to argue the frustrated archer barked, "Walkers damn it," finally getting everyone's attention.

The soldiers finally turned towards the woods just in time to see a small herd of thirty or so walkers spilling out of the tree line. The chaos erupted almost immediately since there was no clear plan or means of escape. Piling so many people into one vehicle would require maneuvering and the walkers were already upon them. That option had been taken away from them by their lack of attention. Not one of the seven adults considered leaving anyone behind so the only thing left to do was to fight. While Daryl and Beth were able to use their bows initially the fight quickly devolved into hand to hand combat due to the close quarters. Beth and Daryl worked as a well-oiled machine, the hunter never letting her far out of his line of sight. Keeping tabs on those around them Beth saw that everyone appeared to be holding their own and the walkers were falling quickly. This wasn't a group of helpless victims it was one of battle hardened veterans with the exception of the very youngest Private Arthur Nelson.

Artie had been a 17 year old ROTC enlistee completing boot camp early before his senior year when the apocalypse began. He had never gone home from what was intended to be a summer doing something extraordinary. The sweet bashful young man had admitted to Beth only the night before that this was his first real trip outside the wire since the journey to Andrews.

Beth had just driven her knife into the temple of one of the corpses when she turned to see Artie being swamped by four of the undead. The young man didn't have chance and she was shouting his name and running in his direction before she could think about what she was doing. Her shout drew the others attention but, she was the closest to the situation and she didn't even hear Daryl yelling her name as she threw herself into the fray. Artie was pinned against the side of the nonfunctioning Humvee by two walkers holding them both back, with no chance of dispatching either, with two more crowding close. Beth drove her knife into the skull of one of the walkers giving the young soldier the opportunity to dispatch the other before turning her attention to the other two corpses.

She was turning trying to place her back against the vehicle to protect it when one of the two walkers slammed into her knocking her back into the armored side of the truck. Her head slammed back into the unyielding armor and for a second she saw stars. Frantically shaking her head to clear it she looked up just in time to shove her forearm into the throat of one of the approaching corpses. The mindless monster gnashed its rotten jaws as it tried to reach her. She was desperately working to free her knife hand from where it was trapped between her and the monster when the second corpse added its weight to the first pressing against her.

As she struggled to fend off the first her arm began to tremble with exertion and she could smell the monsters feted breath as it grunted and groaned against her desperate to feed. Vaguely she could hear people shouting her name but, her world had shrunk to only her and the two predators trying to consume her. The second corpse suddenly gave a forceful lunge knocking the first so hard against her that for a moment Beth's forearm gave way. She felt as the monster gnashed it jaws near her shoulder the air passing over the skin exposed by her t-shirt before suddenly some of the pressure was relieved. Giving a mighty heave with her forearm she was able to push the first corpse back enough to free her knife arm. Quickly bringing the weapon up she viciously buried it in the corpses brain before retracting it as the body fell.

Covered in sweat, panting wildly, she raised her eyes from the fallen corpse to see Daryl standing in front of her over the body of the second monster that had been trying to get to her. Numbly scanning the battlefield around her she noted that the walkers all appeared to be dead and everyone seemed to be fine. Looking towards Artie she saw the young man watching her with a frozen and absolutely horrified expression. Slowly turning her head back to Daryl she found the archer still hadn't moved. Examining his expression she saw the same horror mirrored there as what she had just observed on the young privates features. His gaze was locked not on her face though but, lower. Looking down towards her left shoulder she numbly wondered what they were all looking at. Finally her eyes found the expanse of naked skin exposed by the neckline of her t-shirt. The place where she had felt the air pass over her skin while the corpse gnashed its teeth.

It dawned on her then quite slowly that not just air had passed over her skin. Disconnectedly Beth observed the wound as silence permeated the air around her, it seemed as if even the forest had gone absolutely still. Looking up in confusion she saw everyone moving towards her with similar expressions of shock and horror before she dropped her eyes back to the injury.

Three barely there scratches from where the corpses teeth had grazed her. Barely bleeding, barely open wounds that none the less were a bite. If given the chance to heal the wound would probably not even leave a mark or a scar. But, that was the rub, it wouldn't heal. A bite was always fatal no matter how deep or how shallow. As reality crashed down around her Beth grappled with one absolutely devastating thought, her faith had been misplaced and she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Daryl. She had promised him that she wouldn't leave him and she had trusted that there was a bigger plan in place than what she could see. She had been wrong and she wouldn't be the one to suffer for her miscalculation. She would be dead and gone…..again…..Daryl was the one who would be left behind. Left behind to pick up the pieces of her broken promises and misplaced faith. As her heart shattered into a million pieces her eyes locked on those of the man she loved. The rest of the world faded away into nothing as she read the absolute devastation reflected back at her. She wasn't sorry for herself, she would never take back saving Artie but, she was crushed over what this would do to the man she loved more than she could ever love her own life.

Taking a step towards him on weak shaky legs she managed to whispered a completely useless," I am sorry," before collapsing in a heap in his waiting arms.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

Daryl had realized Beth was in trouble before even she did. She'd backed herself into a corner thinking she was protecting her rear but, leaving herself absolutely no escape route. He had already been headed in her direction when the second walker slammed into her. Before that moment he had been mildly annoyed by her running off to assist Artie, and then putting herself in such a dangerous position strategy wise. After the second walker slammed into her his alarm sky rocketed from mild unease to outright panic and he fought his way towards her desperately. Beth was strong enough to hold off one walker no problem but, she was a tiny thing and two was pushing it. If anything went wrong she would lose the battle she was engaged in.

He had just reached her and gone to pull the second walker off of her when it unexpectedly lunged with a final herculean effort and he watched in dread as it propelled the first walker right through Beth's forearm hold. As the first walker had gnashed its teeth towards Beth's shoulder he had watched in helpless horror only able to pray that the things teeth didn't connect with her tender flesh. It appeared from his angle that it was simply a close call and with his adrenaline pumping he drove his blade viciously into the second corpse's brain. With the pressure relived Beth was finally able to wrestle her knife free and she made quick work of dispatching the rotting corpse closest to her. It wasn't until the walker fell that Daryl realized how utterly wrong he had been.

Beth was panting fiercely and so focused on everyone else that she didn't even appear aware of her own plight. No matter how much Daryl wanted to call her attention to him he couldn't seem to force words past his suddenly clogged throat. He swallowed once and then a second time but still nothing. He opened and closed his mouth but, it was as if his vocal cords were frozen and they refused to utter the words that would make the devastating reality in front of him real.

Finally Beth's gaze wandered to Artie and he saw a change in her expression. Instead of just blank numbness it finally registered first confusion and then something else he wasn't sure he understood. Then slowly as if time had altered in some dramatic way she turned to him. She examined his face as he stood there frozen in front of her and he saw her expression change again to one of concern before a dawning realization flooded it when she dropped her gaze to her left collarbone.

She finally saw it then the very shallow but still very real bite and it only took a moment before he saw his own devastation reflected in her face. Beth's face went from flushed red to stark white in a moment and he clearly registered her pain as it mingled with the devastation. As he watched her comprehend her own mortality he finally felt his own pain as it crashed over him. He was going to lose her this time. Truly lose her and nothing he could do would change that. After all that they had been through, all that they had overcome, all that they had worked towards, in the end none of it would matter. He had finally found a reason to live, to honestly live instead of just existing, and in a few short precious hours it was going to slip away from him. His present and future gone together, in the blink of an eye, leaving him once more with only the past to hold onto and a gut full of regrets.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Beth finally staggered towards him, mumbling something about being sorry, on trembling legs. He knew immediately that she was going down and he somehow managed to catch her before she hit the asphalt.

As he swept her up into his arms he registered not for the first time how light and insubstantial she was. Even almost five months pregnant with her round little belly she weighed no more than a feather. His stomach clenched at the thought of the baby and how he had failed it. He hadn't even been able to protect his child long enough for it to be born into this sorry excuse for an existence. He had told Beth he didn't know how to be a father, he wished she had listened to him, maybe then they would both have been safe instead of facing this inescapable fate.

As he turned toward the others with an unconscious Beth in his arms his eyes found Mark's and he saw in them the same self-recrimination that he felt. For a moment he wanted to rage at the other man. To yell at him that this was all his fault, that if he had just listened to Kelley they would all be safely at Andrews already, and Beth wouldn't be dying in his arms. But, he realized as he stared at the other man that he didn't need to say a word. Mark already knew all that and he didn't need Daryl to say it to drive the point home, the desolation written across his features told the story of his own regrets.

It was Mark who finally seemed to shake off his shock long enough to take action. Everyone else was still frozen when the Sergeant barked, "Everyone get in the working Humvee now. I don't care how it happens but, make it happen. We need to get Beth to the medics as soon as possible. There has to be something that they can do."

They all knew that there wasn't anything that they could do. There never was but, Daryl had the desperate hope that they might at least be able to make Beth comfortable. He had watched people die from non-lethal bites before and he knew that the victim usually suffered in agony and that when death finally came it was a blessing. If he could spare Beth from that at least it would be something.

When they reached the vehicle Brian rushed to pull the rear door open for Daryl.

"Thanks Reed," the hunter muttered gruffly as he twisted Beth in his arms to lever himself up into the truck.

"I can take her," Reed offered quietly. Then reading the immediate denial on the hunters face, "just until you get in and situated."

"Nah. I got her," Daryl rebuffed gently not wanting to be parted from Beth for even a moment when seconds suddenly comprised what was left of her short life.

Then turning his attention to Scout who was gazing at him curiously from his position on the seat next to Judith, whom he was guarding, he commanded softly " Get down boy," as he slid up into the truck. As Scout moved to lie at Judith's feet on the floor boards Daryl settled onto the seat next to the toddler. He was vaguely aware of everyone else piling into the Humvee as he readjusted Beth in his arms. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Judith suddenly squealed quite happily, "Ma, " before reaching for Beth with an outstretched hand.

Daryl's broken heart fractured just a little bit more as he watched the oblivious toddler straining against the restraints of her booster seat in order to lean towards her mother.

When Beth didn't even stir in his arms Daryl reached out with his own hand to take Judith's. Instead of placating the toddler the move seemed to frustrate her even more and she simply tugged on his hand as she demanded more forcefully, "Da ma," clearly indicating that he wasn't going to be an adequate substitute.

"Not now baby girl," Daryl chastised the toddler as gently as possible, "Momma is sleepin. I need ya ta sit tight."

A true child of the apocalypse Judith sat quietly instead of bursting into tears, choosing instead to convey her displeasure to her father through her pouty expression.

When Scout whined pitifully from the floor boards clearly sensing that something was amiss Daryl tried to reassure all of them himself included by saying, "Everything is gonna be okay. We're all gonna be okay," as the puppy gazed up at him with soulful dark eyes, his chin resting on the seat next to Daryl's leg, and his nose touching Beth's hand.

Dimly Daryl became aware that the Humvee was moving. Looking up from Beth's still face he registered that the countryside was passing them by at an alarming rate. He couldn't muster enough alarm to be concerned though. Reed was driving and Daryl knew he was more than competent. Besides Judith was securely strapped into her booster seat and he wasn't fretful about his own safety if the higher speed meant that Beth would get assistance sooner.

The absolute silence in the Humvee was broken minutes later when Beth began to moan and thrash weakly in Daryl's arms. The hunter raised a hand to smooth back her hair as she pitifully rasped out his name.

"I am here sprite," he reassured her gauging her temperature with his palm and hissing out a breath in displeasure when he could already feel the heat emanating from her pale skin.

"How's she doing," Mark inquired turning from the front seat to observe them.

"I think she only passed out from shock earlier," the hunter responded, "but the fever's startin already."

"We're almost there," Mark offered as an empty reassurance.

Daryl just nodded, knowing that they had only been about ten miles from the base earlier, and choosing not to say anything in response to the empty platitude.

It was just minutes later though when the Humvee turned off one road onto another and began to fly down a thoroughfare that paralleled a massive chain link fence. Unlike the fence at the prison this fence was in immaculate condition and it was clearly well reinforced.

As Daryl examined the fence Lucy barked to Artie," Get out the radio. Let them know we're coming and that we need medics."

"Yeah of course," the flustered young man responded before pulling out the apparatus and barking code words into it. After several to Daryl non-intelligible exchanges Artie finally said, "We picked up some civilians outside the wire. One of them is injured badly. We need medics ready at the bunker entrance."

A fuzzy response was issued back but, Daryl didn't catch it. Then Artie was replying," ETA is 5 minutes Reed is driving like we're being chased by hell hounds. Don't mistake us for trouble when we approach. The rush is because of the girl."

There as another fuzzy response and then Artie saying," It's a bite," a pause and then, " I know it's against protocol but, the girl is part of the Sarge's family. We aren't leaving her out here. Make it work I don't care what protocols you need to put in place."

Then silence as the vehicle continued its break neck pace down the highway. Daryl swore he heard the tires squeal and clutched Beth a little closer as Reed turned down a small unobtrusive side road. Suddenly Reed was squealing to a stop in front of a towering gate and two soldiers approached the Humvee with guns drawn.

"Reed," one of the guards acknowledged nodding at him, "Heard you guys are in a bit of a rush."

"We are," Mark barked leaning over Reed to address the guard," I know you wanna flex your muscles Calvert but, we don't have time for this. We need to be inside already not out here dealing with your bullshit because you're on some kind of gate keeper power trip."

"Really Waters, " the guard responded aggravation clear in his tone, " I was just gonna tell Reed I was waving you all through but, maybe I ought to rethink that."

"Come on Steve," Brian breathed out rushing to placate the guard, "the Sarge is just upset. The reason we're in a rush is cuz he's got family in the back and she's hurt pretty bad. Just let us through man."

After a moment the guard relented, "Okay but, only because you asked Reed," turning to Mark he snapped, "If it were up to me I'd hold you at the gate and go through the whole admittance check list but, the brass said I had ta let you through so this time you get away with being an ass. Next time you might not be so lucky Waters so you might wanna try to be at least a little congenial."

Then turning on heel Calvert joined the second soldier and together the two men rolled the large gate open. Reed rolled through at a moderate speed and glancing behind them Daryl watched as the two soldiers closed and latched the gate securely after them.

Reed navigated down several empty secondary roads before they finally spilled out onto an active military base. Daryl was momentarily awed by the hustle and bustle going on around them as they traveled deeper and deeper into the instillation. There were people everywhere some dressed in military uniforms and others dressed in civilian clothing. Most people were walking or riding bicycles but, other vehicles some military and some civilian, shared the road with their Humvee as they worked their way deeper into the base.

Daryl was sure he hadn't seen this many people in one place since before the end of the world and the people they passed wore a variety of expressions from serious and focused to happy and carefree but, none of them looked terrified or overly stressed.

Finally they were pulling up in front of a nondescript plain white building that wasn't overly large or important looking. Staring at the entrance Daryl asked, "Where are we?"

"The bunker," Lucy volunteered," the hospital is underground in case of downward evacuation. The medics should meet us right inside."

Rather skeptically Daryl confirmed, "So you're tellin me there's a whole city underneath this two story average lookin building?"

"Yup," the female soldier schooled her features before offering, " I know it's hard to trust us Daryl but, for Beth's sake please try. I promise you that if there's any way to help her they will find it."

Instead of responding Daryl just nodded and moved to slide out of the truck, Beth still cradled gently in his arms. Mark was already out hailing the medics who were just spilling out of the buildings front doors with a gurney in tow.

When the archer looked helplessly behind him towards Judith Lucy read the situation and understood what he needed, " I'll get her for you," she assured moving to unbuckle the toddler, "and Brian and I will watch Scout for now until…," she trailed off but, Daryl would have preferred she not finish the sentence anyway.

Still unable to force words past his tightly constricted throat he just nodded at Lucy before turning to face the approaching soldier's. Three men and woman comprised the group of people who stopped before them with a gurney but, one man in particular stood out from the rest due to the white coat he was wearing. The distinguished older looking man's eyes had zeroed in on Beth the moment he had seen them and he approached Daryl now with a serious no nonsense expression.

Turning to Mark he asked softly, "I presume this is her Waters, the girl from your family?"

"Yeah," Mark verified gruffly," this is Beth Greene. She's nineteen, was otherwise healthy before the bite, and," he paused for a moment as if having trouble speaking himself, "it's ….it's just a graze. Damn thing didn't really get its teeth into her at all but, the fever's already started."

The doctor just nodded compassionately at Mark before moving to where Beth was cradled in Daryl's arms, "We'll see what we can do soldier," he assured.

Daryl held perfectly still as the doc leaned over Beth to poke and prod at the wound on her collar bone. Beth finally showed some signs of life at the touch and tried to flinch away during the quick exam. Daryl was gently shushing her and holding her still when Mark forced out almost reluctantly, "Oh and Doc….."

"Yeah," the medic responded without even raising his head from his exam.

"She's pregnant."

The doctor's head snapped up then looking towards Mark with real emotion on his face for the first time before his gaze traveled down to Beth's swollen belly. Taking it in solemnly he asked, "How far along?"

Daryl knew Mark wouldn't know the answer to that question so he managed to rasp out, "Bout five months give or take a little," finally drawing the docs attention to him.

The hunter wasn't sure how the doctor would respond to him but, the only emotion he read in the man's eyes was compassion as he directed Daryl, "Okay let's get her on the gurney and downstairs. I need to do a full medical workup to see what were up against. You said the fever's started already?"

"Yeah," Daryl choked out as he gently slid Beth onto the bed, "it ain't high yet but, I'm pretty sure it's there."

After carefully depositing Beth on the bed Daryl had stepped back to scan for Judith. He found her in Lucy's arms and without thought he reached for the toddler. He knew they wouldn't let Scout into the hospital but, there was no way he was being separated from the rest of his family in a place he wasn't familiar with. The toddler clearly picking up on his anxiety was already reaching for him and Lucy slid her gently into his arms without question. He had just settled the little girl onto his hip when Beth began to thrash and call his name in her delirium.

Swiftly moving to her side he pick up her hand with his free one and reassured, "I am right here sprite. Shush darlin I am right here."

As soon as Beth settled the doctor turned to his team and ordered brusquely, "Let's move," and Daryl refusing to let go of Beth followed as they wheeled her towards the buildings entrance. Mark trailed along behind and Daryl forced himself to drag his attention away from Beth long enough to assess his surroundings.

Beth's gurney was wheeled through the front doors of the nondescript building and into a large rather empty lobby. It was nice enough with military insignia's and paraphernalia all around but, not really fancy or indicative of what everyone promised it was. It didn't look like the lobby to a huge underground fortress anyway, not to Daryl. The group rounded a corner and they were soon faced with a massive bank of elevators. The portal was currently deserted but, in front of each elevator was a checkpoint complete with cordoned off areas and Daryl could see how in an emergency people would be herded past security into the elevators in organized groups. One of the nurses rushed forward to call the elevator and within seconds the bell was dinging to alert its arrival. Judith's head swung around at the noise and Daryl was reminded rather abruptly that the toddler had never seen or heard an elevator before.

As the doors to the elevator opened Daryl did a double take at the massive size of the transportation device. Clearly reading his shock the male nurse standing closest to him offered, "In case of an emergency and downward evacuation we need to move as many people at a time as we can. The elevators were specially designed to do that."

Daryl just nodded as they all stepped inside the spacious compartment. The doctor reached over and pushed the sixth floor button and the doors slid closed. When the elevator began to move the hunter had to reorient himself to the odd feeling. He hadn't been in an elevator in years and this one was moving downward instead of the normal up.

He had just gotten his feet underneath himself again and steadied Judith when the doctor reached out a hand, "I am Ben Matthews the lead physician here. I have a large team but, given the uniqueness of this case my superiors asked me to take it on myself."

Daryl reached out to shake the man's hand but, he couldn't help the bitter snort that passed his lips, "By unique nature do ya mean cuz she's bit, " and then rather reluctantly, "names Daryl Dixon."

Dr. Matthew's expression didn't change as he firmly shook Daryl's hand, " I know this has to be difficult for you but, we are going to do the best we can. I promise you that, " then after a short pause, "what exactly is your relationship to Miss Greene Mr. Dixon."

The doctor's question startled Daryl for the simple reason that he didn't know how to respond. How did he sum up what Beth meant to him? Girlfriend or mother of my baby didn't seem to encompass all that Beth was to him. She was his light, his motivation, his reason for living, his everything. How did a person convey such a complicated relationship to a person they didn't know. Finally he said the only word he thought could come close to conveying what Beth meant to him, "Wife," he stumbled over the word before clarifying, "she's my wife."

While it wasn't technically a truthful response Daryl felt that given the nature of his and Beth's relationship and the child they shared between them that Herschel would condone it from wherever he was. Herschel Greene would expect that the man who took his baby girls virginity and got her pregnant would marry her and Daryl had too much respect for Herschel to present Beth in any other light in front of these strangers. He waited for Mark to pip up and say that it wasn't true but, the other man remained quiet.

After Daryl's proclamation he examined the doctor's features to see if the man's expression would change and it did. However, instead of conveying the disgust or confusion that Daryl expected it simply reflected pity as the doctor reached out to put a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I am sorry," he murmured and then nodding towards Judith, "this is your second child?"

Again Daryl stumbled not sure how to respond. Finally he choose simplicity as he reported, "Jude's ours but, Beth is carrying her first baby." He didn't really care what they choose to make of that statement. He wanted to make sure that the doctor understood that Beth had never been pregnant before but, he felt it was better that they thought that he at least had a biological connection to Judith.

Finally the elevator rocked to a stop and everyone began to pile out. Still refusing to let go of Beth's hand Daryl was half dragged down the bright white hallway by the hustling medics. When they reached a massive set of doors the doctor removed a swipe card which he waved in front of a pad to gain entrance. Suddenly the doors swung inward and Daryl was faced with the interior of a bustling fully functional hospital.

As they moved through the doors the doctor directed the nurses down a hallway to the left of a large nurses station and suddenly he was pointing to a large room on the right within sight of the nurses currently on duty, "You wait there, "Doctor Matthews directed Daryl and Mark, "We need to take her for some testing. We'll be back shortly."

Daryl's hackles rose as he moved to argue with the doctor immediately on the defensive. No one was going to separate him from Beth, not now. He had just opened his mouth to argue when Mark clamped a hand on his forearm," We gotta let them work man. They know what they're doing. If anyone can help Beth it's them. We need to give them the room they need to do that."

Daryl deflated at Mark's words knowing the other man was right but, hating it. Beth could be gone at any minute now and he didn't want to lose a second with her. His heart clenched in protest as he slowly extracted his fingers from hers and backed away nodding at the doctor.

"Take good care a her," he choked out moving Judith to clutch her more securely in his embrace.

Recognizing the trust Daryl was placing in them Matthews nodded at the hunter compassionately, "We're gonna do everything we can son I promise."

Then they were gone as the doctor barked orders and they hustled towards another doorway at the end of the corridor and Daryl was left to turn towards the large empty glass enclosed room.

Daryl and Mark settled into chairs silently and began the long vigil of waiting. Several of the nurses having noticed Judith came to gush over her telling Daryl what a beautiful child she was. He could only nod and force out a brusque thank you but, Judith ever the vivacious child handled the rest charming the nurses with her jibber jabber and high spirits. It seemed to Daryl that while the only phrases the toddler had mastered were ma and da that she was certainly trying other words. He just couldn't make them out. He was sure Beth knew what she was saying most times and that thought alone sent a knife through his heart. This precious little girl didn't deserve to be orphaned twice. She had lost her real mother before she had even known her and now she was going to lose her adopted mother as well.

After an hour or so he had finally set the toddler on the pristine floor of the room to play with some cups the nurses had brought her and had become lost in his own thoughts not wanting to talk with anyone. It seemed like hours had past but, looking at the clock he realized it had only been about ninety minutes. He was so lost in his own worries and thoughts that he startled when Waters suddenly hissed at him, "Daryl man quick pay attention you're going to miss this."

Daryl had been leaning forward with his forehead resting on his fisted hands down by his knees. Looking up and straightening he glanced at Mark but, the other man wasn't even looking in his direction. Following the soldiers gaze Daryl was amazed to see Jude pulling herself up off the floor using the side of the chair that Mark was sitting in. The hunters jaw fell open as the toddler finally obtained an upright position. She was barely standing before she fell backwards landing on her well-padded bottom. She didn't cry though instead with a determined expression she moved to pull herself right back up again. For a moment Daryl saw Lori on the toddlers face before the babies expression morphed to one that was all Judith. She was standing again then and turning towards Daryl she flashed him a brilliant smile before proudly screeching, "Da."

Daryl was so shocked he wasn't sure how to respond and before he could get words out the toddler took one shaky step towards him still holding on to Mark's chair. Instinctually Daryl was already reaching for her as she took a second and then third step before throwing herself into Daryl's waiting arms. As he caught the baby and scooped her into his arms and lap she squealed happily, "Da," before raising her tiny palm to his cheek. As she stared into his face her expression morphed from exaltation to a much more serious one and Daryl suddenly realized that she had noticed he was crying. They were happy tears but, he realized that the toddler didn't understand that.

Wanting to reassure her he crooned, "Look at you baby girl. Look at my big girl walking for the first time. I am so proud a you sweetheart, " he murmured before dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head.

The hunter raised solemn eyes to Mark who was sitting next to him and noted that the soldier's eyes were sparkling as well. "Thank goodness for small miracles," the man whispered softly at Daryl, " the future is never as bleak as it seems."

As his child beamed up at him from his lap Daryl wanted to agree but, he couldn't help but be disappointed that Beth had missed this milestone in Judith's life. The baby would never take her first steps again and Beth hadn't been here to see them. What other things would Beth miss in her daughter's life. The thought made his stomach clench so painfully that the hunter felt like he might get sick. Beth wasn't even gone yet and the world was moving on without her.

He had barely finished his thought before the door to the room was opening and Beth was being wheeled in. Daryl jumped from his seat with Judith in his arms as the medics moved to situate the bed and attach Beth to a variety of machines. Turning to Doctor Matthews Daryl waited for the prognosis, fear and dread churning in his gut.

The doctor looked cautious but not overly dour as he gestured for Daryl to sit back down. When he noticed the hunter's hesitation he prompted," The nurses have to set Beth up on some monitors so we can track both her and the baby's vitals. It's going to be a couple of minutes and it will be easier for them if you are out of the way Mr. Dixon."

Recognizing the wisdom of the doctor's counsel Daryl moved to reluctantly sit back in his abandoned chair taking a few seconds to ensure Judith was settled before turning his attention back to Matthews.

The doctor was smiling at him patiently as he pulled up his own chair across from Mark and Daryl. Taking quick measure of the two men Matthews gave a soft sigh, " I am not going to mince words gentleman," he began, "Beth's condition is precarious at best." Glancing down at the records open in his lap he reported, "The bad news is she's already running a fever and the couple of times she woke up while we were working she was fairly disoriented and confused. I was able to clean and bandage her wound and do an overall exam but, I don't have a baseline to work from. The good news is that the fever is fairly low grade for now so no damage is being done to her organs at this point and the baby appears to be doing well. I don't think the infection has spread that far through her system yet."

"But it will," Daryl mumbled carefully watching the doctors face.

"We haven't seen a situation yet where it hasn't Mr. Dixon," Matthews sighed gravely, " I don't want to give you false hope or sugar coat things. In all likelihood Beth's fever will rise gradually over the next several hours and when she is awake she will be delirious. When the fever gets high enough she will probably miscarry and while we can manage that eventually the fever will do so much damage that we won't be able to stop the organ failure."

Daryl recognized in that moment that he had been lying to himself about his expectations. He might have denied it but, he had desperately been hoping that these doctors would be able to do something to save Beth. With his last desperate hope crushed he found himself unable to respond to Matthews in any way.

It was Mark who finally demanded, "Isn't there anything you can do. I mean we're at the cutting edge of this Doc. We've reestablished contact with Europe I know people are working on curing this. Isn't there like an experimental treatment you can try? Something anything to help her? She's pregnant damn it, this isn't just one life on the line there are two at stake."

"I am sorry Sergeant Waters," Matthews replied with genuine contrition clearly written across his face, "believe me if there was anything I could do I would but, there isn't. Yes people are working on a vaccine, brilliant people but, they haven't made much headway and we don't have much to work with. The best I can do is to manage Beth's symptoms as best we can and make her comfortable until it's over."

Daryl's world crashed down around him as the doctors final words reverberated over and over inside his head "until it's over". The blood rushed from his head and the world spun around him at a dizzying speed as his heart pounded much too fast. What the doctor really meant was until she was gone and the thought made his empty stomach lurch into his throat. If he hadn't had Judith to ground him Daryl thought he might have exploded in a rage at the unfairness of it all. What had he ever done to deserve this never ending litany of pain? He had only ever tried to be a good person, to do the right thing, even though he'd never had anyone to guide him in doing so. For all his struggle what was his reward? As he clutched at Jude needing a piece of his family to ground him an image flashed through his mind of his dead unborn zombie child tearing its way out of Beth's abdomen and him having to put a knife through its skull. The thought shook him to his very core and he began to sweat as Mark and the doctor talked around him like he wasn't even in the room.

Finally shaking off the mental image enough to force words past his lips Daryl rasped out, "I wanna be alone with her."

"What," Matthews queried having been interrupted mid-sentence in a conversation he was having with Mark.

Locking his eyes on the doctor Daryl enunciated very slowly and clearly, " I said I want ta be alone with my wife for a while. I want everyone to leave."

"I don't think that's the best idea Mr. Dixon," Matthews objected.

Daryl didn't have to think too hard to understand what the doctor was implying, "It's Daryl just Daryl," he clarified, "and ya don't need ta worry bout it. I got my knife and if it comes to that I'll use it. I don't want her ta become one a those things. She don't deserve that. But, if she doesn't have much time left….if we don't have much time left together….I want ta be alone with her."

After several moments of consideration where Matthews regard made Daryl want to squirm in his seat the doctor finally relented, "Okay Daryl but, the nurses will be in and out taking Beth's and the baby's vitals and doing what they can."

"S'okay," the hunter agreed nodding, and then having decided that the conversation was over he picked up his chair and moved it to Beth's bedside. Sitting down he adjusted a now sleeping Judith in one arm and took Beth's hand in his other.

Within minutes everyone else filed out of the room with Mark stopping on his way to murmur, "Tell them to get me if you need anything."

Daryl just nodded and then after hesitating for a split second the Sergeant slid out of the room.

As the hours past Daryl sat vigil only moving to attend to Judith's needs. The toddler needed to be changed, feed, and entertained and when she was tired he held her while she slept. She clung to Daryl clearly sensing that something was wrong and occasionally she would pat Beth's hand and chirp "Ma ma," seemingly lost when Beth didn't respond. Watching the baby broke Daryl's heart and he wondered how in the world he was going to raise the little girl alone without her mom. He knew that he would have to cope if only for Judith's sake but, the idea was unfathomable to him. The nurses who clearly understood the situation did their best to help him with Judith and anything she needed. They offered him food as well but, he declined only accepting water and coffee, knowing that if he ate it would just come right back up again.

As the hours past Beth's fever slowly climbed and her delirium became worse. When she would wake up she would call for him or mumble about the baby and he would do his best to comfort her. Daryl had watched others burn with the fever that came from a walker bite and he dreaded every degree that the thermometer climbed as the nurses took Beth's vitals. She was still only running a moderate temperature but, he knew it would get much worse. Sometime in the early hours of the morning a nurse took pity on Daryl and brought him a crib for Judith. The baby had been dozing in his arms but, the appendages had fallen asleep hours ago and every time Beth thrashed and called for him he had to juggle both the baby and comforting her.

Judith hadn't been in the crib for more than an hour when Beth's fever topped out at 102 degrees and she began to shake and sweat. As Daryl looked on helplessly she pitifully called out for him as she thrashed in the hospital bed. The nurse who took her temperature just shook her head sadly at Daryl as she reported, "It usually goes quickly from here if that's any consolation. I know it doesn't mean much but," she trailed off, " I am so sorry," and then bowing her head she rushed from the room.

With his heart pounding Daryl made a decision he had been wrestling with for hours. Standing up he shucked his boots, vest, and outer flannel before moving to the bed and gently scooting Beth over. He had barely situated himself before she was snuggling into his warmth shaking like a leaf. Gathering Beth close he smoothed back her sweaty hair before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

He lingered there feeling the heat of her fever against his lips before he murmured brokenly, "I love you baby girl. I ain't never loved no one but, I love you. Please darling ya got ta fight for me. I ain't askin ya to do it for yourself. I know you' d be better off gone from this place and with your daddy but, baby ya can't leave me here alone. I don't know what I am gonna do without you," he broke off on a sob and ineffectually swiped at the tears as they rolled down his weathered features. "Please baby girl, " he begged, " please don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone again. I don't…I can't make it without you," he broke off then to heave in a desperate breath on the heels of another sob.

He almost jumped out of the bed when a set of ice cold fingers suddenly wiped at the tears tracking down his cheeks. Glancing down he saw Beth staring up at him, watching him with suddenly clear eyes. There was no sign of delirium in the depths of her cornflower blues as she asked, "Darlin why are ya cryin?"

Exhausted and with no dignity left Daryl heaved out on a sob, "Cuz your leavin me. Cuz ya made me love you, and you promised me a family. and now your leavin me, and I ain't never been so sacred of nothing in my life as I am right now Beth. I don't know how to be alone anymore baby girl. "

"You won't be darlin," she soothed gently as she eased her trembling body closer to him. Reaching up to smooth his tangled hair back she crooned, "Where's your faith Daryl Dixon? You promised me you trusted me and I told you this isn't all for nothing. You just need to hang on for me a little longer."

Clutching at her, encircling her in his arms as tightly as he dared Daryl challenged brokenly, "How can I have faith when I am going to lose you both? How can you tell me to have faith when your dyin?"

Tilting her head up to meet his eyes Beth smiled, it was a soft expression filled with grace and love, "You can't let the darkness change you darling, ya gotta have faith. I promise you ain't gonna lose us, " then after a deep sigh her eyes slid shut again as exhausted she began to slip away. In her final seconds of consciousness she turned her head to bury it in his chest and murmured, "She's my mission Daryl."

Daryl stared down at the tiny blonde in his arms completely confused by her final statement. Finally unable to decipher it he chalked it up to her delirium even though her eyes had been startlingly clear when she had been speaking to him. With his own body heat warming her Beth finally stopped her violent trembling and even though he could still feel the heat of her against him she appeared to be more content. As he lay there keeping vigil over her he thought about her words to him. He just couldn't seem to muster enough faith to believe that things might not turnout as bleak as they appeared. Finally Daryl's exhaustion overtook him, and try as he might he couldn't force his heavy lids to stay open any longer. As the sun peaked over the horizon outside the bunker he slipped into a dreamless sleep wrapped around Beth, guarding her even while he rested.

A loud banging noise startled Daryl awake and when he shot up in the bed brining Beth with him he found an embarrassed looking nurse scrambling for a dinner tray that had obviously just hit the floor. "I am so sorry, " the brunette whispered blushing, " you both were sleeping so peacefully and the little one was getting restless so I thought I would go ahead and give her breakfast."

Squinting sleepily at Judith Daryl saw that the little girl was standing in her crib holding onto the sides of the bed with her mouth open like a baby bird, waiting for the spoonful of oatmeal that the nurse was holding. She had obviously been in the middle of feeding Jude before she'd knocked over the tray.

"S'okay go ahead and finish, " the hunter rasped as he moved to adjust Beth into a more comfortable position. It wasn't until he was smoothing her hair back off her forehead that he realized something was amiss.

Heart racing he asked the nurse, "You taken her temperature lately?"

Turning toward him clearly confused the nurse asked, "the baby?"

"No my wife," Daryl demanded urgently, " have you taken her temperature lately?"

"Oh, " the nurse replied appearing far less confused after the clarification, "no because you both looked so peaceful and we didn't want to disturb you. We were able to monitor both hers and the baby's vital signs and they were both steady so we let it be."

"Take it now," Daryl barked and then realizing how demanding he sounded he gentled his voice and added, "please."

Putting the bowl of oatmeal down the confused nurse reached for the thermometer," Okay but, really she's okay for now so, " she trailed off as she placed the digital thermometer in Beth's ear. After waiting the prerequisite amount of time she removed the device and glanced at it. She had raised her eyes to Daryl to report the temperature but, then she did a double take back at the reading.

"That can't be right," she muttered shaking her head. Then looking back up at Daryl," I think there is something wrong with this machine. I'll be right back."

The nurse returned minutes later with a second device in her hand, "This should work better," she assured him before placing it in Beth's ear. This time Beth tried to flinch away from the obtrusive device in her sleep and Daryl had to hold her more firmly. Therefore, getting a reading took a few extra minutes but, once she had it the nurse's expression widened in shock.

"She's cooler," Daryl asked fervently.

"Yeah," the clearly startled nurse acknowledged," it's reading at 99.7 degrees. I've never," she paused and shook her head before meeting Daryl's eyes," I've never seen anything like this before. I need to get Dr. Matthews," and with that she practically ran from the room.

Daryl slid from the bed and adjusted Beth so that she was comfortable as he waited for the doctor to arrive. He was just tying his boots when a clearly perplexed Dr. Matthews entered Beth's room.

"Martha said Beth's temperature has dropped almost three full points, " he was gazing at Daryl questioningly.

"Yeah," Daryl affirmed, "she was burnin up late last night and early this mornin so I climbed in with her to make her more comfortable. The nurse woke me up feeding Judith and when I ran my hand over her forehead I realized how much cooler she was. I asked her ta take her temperature and she did it with two different thermometers."

Matthews was nodding as he moved to pick the device up himself, "Okay well let me double check." After several minutes he turned to Daryl shock clear on his features, " This is unprecedented. I've never seen this before. The fever doesn't go down. It only goes up after it starts. Beth still has a fever but, at this point its low grade and almost normal."

Daryl just nodded and continued to watch Matthews as he moved around the bed poking and prodding Beth and checking her chart and vitals. Finally after looking perplexed for several moments he said, " I think I have an idea Daryl but, I need your permission to test my theory."

"Ya ain't gonna hurt her," the hunter asked worriedly.

"No. I won't hurt her, "the doctor reassured kindly," I just want to take her to run a few tests. It won't be more than a couple of hours."

Looking between Beth and Judith Daryl finally assented," You think she might be gettin better?" The question hung in the air between the two men and Daryl forced his hope down when he felt it trying to bubble up within him. He couldn't bear to get his expectations up only to have them shattered again.

"Amazingly enough I do," Matthews agreed smiling widely, "and I have a theory why but, I need to test it so I can provide you with actual answers." Then turning the doctor exited the room long enough to find two nurses to help him move Beth.

Daryl hovered anxiously as they undid all of Beth's monitors and began to wheel her from the room. When they were finally gone he moved to Judith and plucked the toddler from her crib. Martha had run off without finishing the baby's breakfast so Daryl set the bowl of peaches and spoon on the table beside him before situating Judith on his lap. As calmly and methodically as he was able to manage he fed the baby until she was clearly finished. Then he cleaned her up and placed her on the floor with some of her toys. He tried to stay seated and calm but, within minutes he was worriedly pacing the length of the hospital room and back. He wanted to hope, wanted to believe that both Beth and the baby might be alright but, he couldn't even entertain the thought for fear of what it might do to him if he was wrong.

Was it possible that Beth's body was healing itself? While he had never seen an instance where that occurred he supposed it might be possible. Could people be immune to the virus and fight it off? Was Beth immune? The thoughts swirled in his head as he watched the minute hand slowly circle the clock in the room. In the interim a nurse stopped by to ask him if he wanted some breakfast but, he had anxiously shaken his head at her. When she had tried to coax him with platitudes about how his wife would want him to eat he lost his patience and barked at the woman to leave him be. She had hastily retreated at that point and he once more found himself alone with his thoughts and a toddler.

Finally after one hundred and thirty seven minutes Daryl heard the unmistakable sound of a gurney being pushed down the quiet hospital corridor. Scooping Judith up he practically hurled himself out into the hallway to see if Beth was indeed headed back to her room. He immediately caught sight of Beth's blonde head and then took note of the stunned nurses' expressions. Doctor Matthews however, was wearing an ear splitting grin so Daryl assumed the news couldn't be too bad.

They had barely wheeled Beth into the room before Daryl was anxiously questioning the physician, "How's she doin? Is the fever any worse?"

Obviously trusting the nurses to handle situating Beth Matthews turned his attention to Daryl immediately, "She's doing very well actually. While we were running the tests her fever continued to fall and now she is back to a normal temperature of 98.6."

Unable to stop himself from asking the question, unsure if he really wanted an answer or not, he demanded, " Is Beth immune?"

"Funny you should ask that Daryl," Matthews chuckled, "but I think it would be best if you had a seat for this conversation."

Realizing that the doctor wouldn't talk to him otherwise Daryl moved to sit and Matthews sat across from him.

Pulling a pen from his coat pocket the doctor clicked it for a moment or two lost in pensive thought before telling Daryl, "Your wife isn't immune."

Immediately Daryl wanted to kick himself for getting his hopes up and believing that Beth might actually make it out of this. His heart was in the middle of shattering all over again when the doctor continued after a short pause, "but your daughter is."

"Wait a minute what," Daryl spat his mind desperately trying to catch up to the information that was being thrown at him, "my daughter?"

"Oh I am sorry," Matthews apologized clearly having let his own excitement run away with him," You didn't know you were having a daughter," pausing for a moment he grinned at the archer, "it's a little early still but, we are very sure it's a little girl. Congratulations."

Daryl was numbly processing the idea that Beth was carrying a little girl that was a combination of the two of them when her cryptic statement from the night before came rushing back to him "she's my mission Daryl". Was there any possible way she had been referencing their daughter. No he told himself firmly that was impossible, she couldn't know that. Then turning his attention back to the doctor he questioned in awe, "My daughter is immune to the virus?"

"Yes," Matthews answered excitedly, "I've never seen anything like it before but, the testing proves she is. That's why your wife got sick at first. She wasn't immune so the virus attacked her until it spread far enough to transfer through the placenta to your daughter. When that happened she started to make antibodies to kill it and those antibodies passed back through the placenta to Beth. Beth has a passive immunity from your daughter and it's helping her fight off the infection."

Bouncing Judith as he tried to process all the medical jargon being thrown at him Daryl asked one simple question that he desperately needed an immediate answer to," She's going to be alright? "

"Yes Daryl," Matthews responded buoyantly," I expect Beth to make a full recovery and in four months to deliver a very happy and healthy baby girl."

Daryl was suddenly very glad that he was sitting down because if he hadn't been he was very certain that would have fallen down. Beth was going to be okay. For the moment her health and the health of his child were all that mattered to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged that his daughter being special in this way might create some very large problems down the road. But, for now he just wanted to celebrate the fact that Beth had been right again. Even in the darkest moments of one's life they could not allow themselves to be consumed by fear because faith would always prevail and bring with it good news and a way to overcome.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

Beth wasn't aware of much after she fell into Daryl's arms. Her head ached and her shoulder burned and later her whole body felt like it was on fire. In snippets she heard both Judith and Daryl talking to her but, she couldn't seem to break through the fog that had overcome her to respond to them. There were strangers too, people she didn't know, who poked and prodded at her, and again she couldn't seem to muster much of a fight. The world was foggy, she was disoriented, and she couldn't seem to pull herself away from the pain that had enveloped her. She felt like her very bones were on fire and her head was pounding like she had just been shot again. She was aware every once in a while that she was crying out for Daryl and sometimes she was aware of his mumbled response but, she could never make out exactly what he was saying to her.

Although she was completely confused she never felt fear. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she had been bitten but, it was like a mantel of serenity had settled over her. She wasn't sure why she felt so at peace but, she was certain she could trust the feeling. Slowly the burning abated and then it finally stopped altogether. Her head still ached fiercely though but, she forced herself to try to break through the fog of confusion that had enveloped her.

At first she was wholly unsuccessful but, finally after several tries she was able to force her heavy lids open. As she blinked the world around her came into focus and she was thoroughly confused again as she took in the hospital setting that surrounded her. The last thing she remembered was falling into Daryl's arms on the road. How she had gotten from there to the hospital she didn't know but, as bits and pieces of the last several days flooded back to her she realized that she must have arrived here shortly after she was bitten. The thought had her dipping her chin to examine her shoulder. Her hospital gown had gaped at the neck and she was able to see that her collarbone was very neatly bandaged with a pristine white covering. No blood had leaked through but, she remembered that the wound hadn't been more than a graze. Her next thoughts were for her child and suddenly quite frantic she dropped her hands to her lower abdomen. Her racing heart didn't calm until her palms came in contact with the swollen, hard, rounded mass of her baby.

Still stroking her belly as if to reassure herself she raised her eyes to search for Daryl. She knew he had to be somewhere close, he would never stray far with her in a setting like this one. She found him sleeping in a chair by her bedside. The position appeared quite uncomfortable as he was leaning heavily to the left with his head resting crookedly on the back of the chair. He had had to slouch to achieve the position and she could only imagine that his back and neck were going to be killing him when he finally awoke. He also had Judith securely nestled in his arms but, unlike her father the baby was not asleep. Instead she was quietly watching Beth with wide solemn blue eyes that appeared to understand more than a child her age should.

Trying to turn in the hospital bed Beth became aware of the multitude of wires and monitors attached to her including the large band wrapped securely around her belly. She wanted to pull a Daryl and rip them all off but, she knew better than to try that, instead she clumsily pushed herself up into a sitting position before stopping to situation herself. She was panting from even that small movement and as she became more aware she realized she felt very clammy and sticky like she had been sweating very badly at some point. The feeling wasn't wholly unfamiliar after spending time on the road during Georgia summers.

Ignoring all of that for the moment she reached out to Judith and rasped softly through her dry throat, "Come here darlin."

The toddler didn't need more than one soft prompt before she was reaching eagerly for her mother. Beth managed to awkwardly grasp the child and pull her into her lap but, she wasn't certain that she hadn't woken Daryl. The hunter hadn't moved yet but, she knew that didn't really mean anything. Turning her attention back to the child she nestled the little girl into her arms and kissed the top of her head before whispering, "How's my baby girl? Did daddy take good care of you sweetheart?"

Beth could tell how well the baby had been cared for just by looking at her so the words were just that, words so that Judith could hear her voice. Beaming up at her the baby reached out to place her hand against Beth's cheek before happily squealing, "Ma," at a rather high decibel.

"Shush princess," Beth murmured half laughing as she pulled the little girl into a hug. Judith reciprocated the gesture by wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and Beth buried her nose in the babies shoulder eager to breath in her warm familiar baby scent.

Beth wasn't sure what drew her attention back to Daryl as she contentedly rocked her child in her arms but, something did. It wasn't a sound or a movement instead it was some kind of inner signal that alerted her to Daryl's regard. Raising her eyes from the toddler she found his deep cerulean blues watching her alertly. As they watched each other in silence for several long moments she became aware of a multitude of emotions as they flitted across the depths of the hunters deep blue eyes. It wasn't until Daryl's eyes grew shiny with tears that Beth moved.

"Hey," she murmured reaching forward for his hand as a single tear overflowed and tracked slowly down his face. Once their fingers had intertwined she scooted over in the bed before pulling him towards her. He rose without protest and moved to sit on the edge of her bed his eyes still locked on her face and a desperation she couldn't understand moored in what appeared to be the very depths of his soul.

Trying to bring some levity to the moment she joked still holding onto his hand, "Okay I know it has to have been bad if Daryl Dixon is crying, " then more softly, "why don't you tell me what happened."

The hunter didn't speak for a long moment. Instead he urged Beth to move forward on the bed. She did so without question entirely used to working in tandem with Daryl with no words between them. Once she had scooted forward he situated himself behind her and then moved to pull both her and Judith back against the strong wall of his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around them protectively and settled his left palm against the hard mass of her belly before he finally spoke, "I almost lost ya darlin. I almost lost both a ya." The admission came out choked and broken and Beth could virtually feel how hard it was for him to even utter the words.

Reaching down she placed her own palm over his before recounting, " I remember getting bit and falling into you and then nothing. There are snippets of memories but, they're foggy and distorted. I can't make it all work together in my mind."

The hunter cleared his throat roughly behind her before he began to fill in the pieces for her, "You passed out and I caught you. I thought at the time that it was shock. You started running a fever pretty quickly so it made sense to me. Waters ordered everyone to get into the working Humvee and we tore out of there for Andrews." Chuckling harshly Daryl continued, " Reed was driving like a bat outta hell pretty much figured we were all gonna die before we got here but, somehow we made it in one piece. They started treatin ya right away but, the doc didn't have much to offer or an abundance of hope. It was a wait and see kinda thing."

Daryl paused then for a moment and looking back at him over her shoulder Beth could see the pain written across his features, " You're fever got real bad and ya weren't doin so well. I laid down with ya to try ta make ya more comfortable. Do you remember that?"

Beth wracked her brain trying to remember anything that sounded like what Daryl was describing. Finally she reluctantly shook her head, "No I don't," then worriedly, " I didn't say anything important did I. I mean if my fever was that high and all. I can't remember it but, I am sorry if I said anything that upset you." Beth wasn't sure why but, she was getting the vibe from Daryl that something important had been said between them at the moment he was describing but, she couldn't seem to visualize the scene.

The hunter looked conflicted for a moment before finally saying, "Nah nothing important was said just thought maybe you remembered that part is all. We had a pretty clear conversation and I just thought maybe you might remember it."

Prodding gently she urged, "Do you want to tell me what we said?"

"Nah," he muttered shaking his head, "like I said it wasn't important."

Squeezing her a little more tightly against him he continued, "You were really sick and tired and you went to sleep then so I stayed up watching over you until I was so beat I fell asleep too."

Beth caught the shame in Daryl's voice at his admission and she hastened to reassure him, "You must have been exhausted. It's no wonder you finally fell asleep, " then to distract him, " what happened when you woke up?"

A tiny grin appeared across his face as he reported, " Your fever had gone way down and no one could really understand why. The doc came and ran a few tests and then we finally understood that you were going to be okay."

Beth felt like she had been hit by a mack truck and she knew she had been bitten but, she hadn't invested a lot of thought into why she was still very much among the living when she should not be. She had never heard of anyone surviving a bit and intellectually she knew she shouldn't have either. Cocking her head to the side curiously she tilted her chin up as she locked eyes with her lover, "You told me earlier that there wasn't anything they could do for me Daryl. So I know they didn't do anything. What happened? If they didn't do something to help me survive the virus who did?"

Beth could read the trepidation on Daryl's face but, she couldn't divine the cause. He looked happy but, also very anxious, and she felt as he stroked her belly underneath her hand. Finally after several very long moments of silence he all but, whispered, "The baby Beth," he paused to clear his throat before continuing more strongly," Our baby is immune to the virus. She started to fight it off and because you are carrying her the antibodies she produced worked for you too."

Beth absorbed the information with varying levels of disbelief before she finally asked what to her was the most important question, "We're having a girl. I am having a little girl," and pressing her hand more firmly over the hunters.

"Yeah," he was grinning now. Full on no holds barred and Beth reflected that she wasn't sure she had ever seen such an expression on his face before, "they did an ultrasound yesterday and I got to see her Beth. She's so perfect darlin. I just," he paused seeming to need a moment to gather himself before continuing, " I just…. I've never seen anything like that before. I could see her movin around, got to hear her heartbeat, even saw her sucking her thumb. It just made it all so real ya know." He stopped then and raised his hand from her belly to her face to cup her cheek before rasping emotionally, " Thank you."

Beth could feel the happy tears tracking down her own cheeks brought on by the awe and wonder on Daryl's face. She had never seen the hunter so emotional before and it touched a deep place inside of her. Choking back a sob she asked, "Why are you thanking me. If you hadn't gotten me pregnant it sounds like I would be dead Daryl. You're baby, this baby, our baby saved my life. She's a gift Daryl. We've been blessed with this amazing gift and she's part of you. If anything I should be thanking you not the other way around."

Leaning down the hunter kissed the crown of her head before murmuring, " I already told you darlin that I've never belonged anywhere before. Merle was a sorry excuse for family and I've been alone most a my life. I am thanking you because I have a home now. Where ever you are, where ever our girls are, that's my home. Seein our little girl for the first time it just made it all so real. I knew she was there, inside you," he paused to stroke the tears off her cheek bones, " but, in a disconnected sorta way. I knew there was a baby but, to see her, to really see her, it drove home that we made her Beth. We made her and no one can ever take that away from us."

Leaning into his caress she basked in his touch before reassuring, "You won't be alone anymore Daryl. You've got a family now."

The hunter's expression darkened for a moment then and Beth realized one of Daryl's lightening quick mood swings was coming. She knew she should have expected it and was more than a little surprised he hadn't led the conversation off with anger given the circumstances. She knew what she had done to protect Artie was dangerous and she knew she had been pushing the envelope with Daryl well before that point. He had warned her over and over and over to be more careful and she had recklessly disregarded his concern. Daryl was nothing if not protective and he often expressed those feelings through anger.

She could see it coming now as he demanded, "What the hell were you thinkin darlin. I almost lost you. I almost lost you both. You're telling me I won't lose you but, you go and do reckless things, and keep getting yourself hurt. Ya gotta stop Beth. I can't keep worrying that the minute I turn my back you're gonna go and do something stupid."

Her hackles rose then and she was unable to stop herself from snapping back, " I don't consider saving Artie's life stupid. He would have died if I hadn't intervened."

His face a hard mask Daryl snapped, "If it weren't for a damn miracle you would be dead. You gotta grow up Beth. You gotta put these kids before any damn martyr complex you have. I know your young, " he paused then and Beth could read pain on his features, " so damn young to be in this position but, I can't change it now. We have a daughter Beth and you're pregnant. You're gonna give birth in four months damn it ya gotta slow down."

" I can't," she started to interrupt but was quickly shut down by Daryl who continued, "You have too. When you were sick Jude walked Beth. She walked damn it, for the first time, straight to me, and called me daddy, and you missed it. You missed it cuz you were lying in this hospital bed dying and you missed one of the biggest milestones in your daughter's life. If it weren't for this twist of fate you would never have even know about it. You HAVE…TO….STOP and put us first damn you."

It took everything in Beth not to snap back at Daryl immediately. She wasn't an immature child and to be told to grow up was highly insulting. She knew the risks she took and she understood the consequences and in the end when she was in those situations, when she calculated the risks, it was always worth it to her. On that roadside she hadn't felt sorry for herself when she had realized what had happened. No, it was Daryl for whom her heart had broken. Now coming face to face with his pain and fear she could see what her actions had done to him and that alone is what allowed her to rein in her anger. She wasn't the immature child Daryl accused her of being and therefore, she understood that being in a relationship with someone meant that you had to take their feelings into account as well as your own. She might not care about her own well-being in certain situations but, Daryl did and she needed to pause and consider that.

Considering it didn't mean she would stop being herself but, it meant she needed to respect the hunter and what was between them enough to protect and nurture his feelings. Daryl was opening up to her one little piece at a time, like a flower opening petal by petal in the spring but, there was still a large part of himself that he continued to hold aloof, closed off due to his fear and distrust. She would never breech those inner walls if she couldn't make him feel secure with her. He certainly wouldn't ever reach that point if she continued to make him feel like he couldn't trust her to want to be with him. It was clear to her that her actions had made him insecure both in himself and in their relationship. He would always see himself as the protector, that was his role as the alpha male, and Daryl was a strong leader. It was her job to make him feel like he was doing that well and so far she had failed him utterly.

As she considered all of this with Daryl's eyes boring into her angrily Beth's heart hurt. She was so conflicted and her pounding head wasn't helping the situation. She had a job to do and her heart never let her forget it. It was like a constant pull, a whisper always in the back of her mind, and her faith dictated that she trust enough to know she would be able to complete it. There was another part of her though, a selfish part, that wanted to forget why she had even travelled down this road to begin with. She wanted to forget that Grady had ever happened, that she knew what it was to be dead, that this was all just borrowed time. She wanted to toss all that knowledge away and bask in her budding relationship with Daryl, in their family, in their children. Hadn't she sacrificed enough in her short life already, hadn't she earned rest and happiness?

In the end she knew the answer to that question and it made her angry again not for herself but, for Daryl. He had never asked for any of this and she was so sorry he had been dragged into it. As much as she wanted to stop for his sake she knew she couldn't. Her life was not her own after all and that awareness had been hammered into her by her father since the time she was just a small child. Thinking back on her dad Beth drew strength from his faith. He had gone into the infirmary at the prison fully informed, aware that he was risking his own health and well-being but, knowing that he could do something to make a difference for people who had lost all hope. He had trusted and he had prevailed and she knew she had to do the same. The problem would be convincing Daryl of that.

Still struggling with a response that would not pitch Daryl head long over a cliff into a tirade Beth turned towards him. At the same time she raised a hand to her pounding temple and winced, due to her headache which was intensifying by the second.

She saw the moment Daryl noticed her discomfort and the anger on his face fled immediately to be replaced by concern," Ya got a headache," he questioned gruffly before raising his own hand to cup her face.

"Yeah," she whispered wincing and unable to stop herself from leaning into his caress no matter how upset she had been with him a moment ago. She needed him, his strength, the comfort he could provide her, and she wouldn't turn away from it.

Caressing her face and temple gently he offered contritely, " When ya didn't wake up right away after the fever broke we got kinda worried and the doc went over you again. Found a pretty good sized goose egg on the back of your head."

Wincing she recalled, "Yeah when the walker slammed into me I hit the back of my head pretty hard on the Humvee's armor. I think I saw stars."

Daryl sighed before pulling her back against him again, " Yeah we figured it was something like that. Doc Matthews said it was likely you'd gotten a concussion since your brain was already fragile from the trauma it had sustained when you were shot. It makes repeat head injuries much more likely and easier to obtain."

"Wonderful," she muttered sarcastically unable to help herself from cursing Dawn. Beth could feel Daryl's worry as she leaned against him but, she could also sense that his anger had faded at least for the time being. She took a moment to snuggle into him and to simply relax into his touch as he messaged the tight muscles at her temples.

She was leaning into him like a cat when he whispered, " I'm sorry. Didn't mean ta get angry and yell at ya when you're not feelin well."

"It's fine Daryl," she hastened to reassure him, " I know how hard this is for you."

"I's not fine, " the hunter responded," we were gonna have ta have that talk eventually but, now wasn't the time. I am sorry. S'just sometimes I can't control what I say when I'm angry."

"Really," Beth snorted out on a laugh unable to stop herself, "ya don't say."

Tilting her head up to examine her lover she prompted him," And Daryl?"

"Yeah," he murmured gazing down into her eyes.

"Just so we're clear you're not angry that's a secondary emotion. When you figure out what the primary one was let me know okay."

The hunter was still staring down at her quizzically when they were both startled by the sound of a door swishing open and a jovial voice proclaiming, "Daryl I heard you're lovely wife was finally awake and I was eager to make her acquaintance at long last."

Beth's attention was drawn to the handsome older man who had suddenly appeared in her hospital room wearing a lab coat and looking quite pleased with himself.

Looking up at Daryl questioningly she repeated, "Wife," just as Daryl answered," Afternoon Doc."

When the hunter gazed down at her Beth could read in his eyes that she should just go along with the wife thing. She found it slightly amusing that Daryl would have presented her as his wife but, she figured there had to be a reason. She found it difficult to even imagine that word passing the hunter's lips never mind in reference to a woman. Therefore, she concluded that she best play along because he wouldn't have put the label on her without good cause.

Sitting back up she pulled Judith with her as she plastered a bright smile on her face and extended her hand," It's nice to meet you Doctor Matthews. Daryl has been filling me in on what happened and I want to thank you for all you did for me and my daughter."

"You're welcome Beth," he replied as he moved to take a seat across from where the three of them were seated in Beth's hospital bed, " it was my pleasure and I am so glad to see you're finally awake. We were getting a little worried about that concussion of yours. How are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a headache but, I am kinda used to them after getting shot and all. I'll deal with it."

"Daryl told me about that," Matthews divulged, "I don't mean this the way it's going to sound but, I am glad your used to dealing with discomfort of that degree because we really don't want to give you any meds unless we have to. It isn't good for the baby."

" I would imagine not," Beth offered with a smile, " I'll deal it's fine." Then with a more contemplative expression, "So what happens next?"

"We wait for your headache to fade and for you to regain your strength. Then we can authorize a discharge and you guys can get acclimated to life at Andrews. There will be follow up appointments of course to monitor you and your daughter's progress but, you're a healthy young woman Beth, and we aren't anticipating any issues with the pregnancy."

"That sounds pretty simple all things considered," Beth mused.

"Given the situation it is," Matthews replied, "but, the bite was minor and appears to be healing well, your concussion will require time to heal but not much else, and your daughter is thriving so really there isn't much to be worried about." The doctor paused for a moment before adding with a broad grin, "You're a miracle my dear. I never would have dared to dream that I would see something like this. It's given me hope that we might be able to combat this plague after all. Up until this point it seemed like we were fighting a losing battle….now well now it seems like maybe the tide could turn at some point. Well anyway," the doctor concluded, " I've made some phone calls about this situation and I am hoping to motivate others as well. So thank you Beth for inspiring me again."

"I really didn't do anything," she demurred, "but your welcome. If it helps any doctor Matthews I feel like now would be a good time to hope. It just feels like something big is going to happen you know?"

"I do," Matthews agreed encouragingly, "and I can only hope that its sooner rather than later. Anyway my dear girl," he patted her on the leg as he stood, "right now you need to rest and I'll be back later on today to check on you."

After the doctor had exited the room Beth snuggled back into Daryl's embrace. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was to be held and comforted by the man that she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth spent the next several days recuperating from her concussion. The headache finally faded enough to simply be a dull throb and at that point doctor Matthews reported that it was time to consider a discharge. Beth could see how antsy Daryl had become in the hospital and she knew the amount of time he had spent down in the bunker was wearing on him, even with the stream of visitors that had come and gone. When Brian and Lucy had snuck Scout in for a quick visit Beth had encouraged the hunter to accompany them back to the surface so that he could play with the puppy outside for a while but, he had refused to leave her side.

The afternoon of her planned discharge Beth was finally allowed to don regular clothes again. She had eagerly pulled on her fitted t-shirt, jeans, and boots and was sitting in a chair next to Daryl waiting for doctor Matthews to deliver her discharge paperwork. She was playfully bouncing Judith on her knee eliciting giggles form the little girl as Daryl impatiently tapped his fingers in an unconscious rhythm on the arm of his chair next to her.

Finally unable to bear the noise a moment longer she reached over to cover his hand with her own, "Stop please, " she all but begged as he turned to look at her.

"M'sorry," Daryl grunted, "I'm just ready to get outta here. Feel like a rat trapped in a damn hole."

"I know," she crooned softly, "but the doctor should be here any moment so please just be patient."

For her troubles Beth only earned a dissatisfied grunt. However, moments later doctor Matthews finally strode through the door. Pulling up a chair across from them he greeted, "Afternoon Beth," then nodding towards the hunter, "Daryl. I know you're both pretty ready to be out of here today but, I have something I want to discuss with you both really quickly first."

Beth worriedly glanced over at Daryl who was suddenly scooting forward in his chair with rapt attention fixed on doctor Matthews. Leaning his elbows on his knees the hunter demanded, "Somethin wrong?"

"No not at all," the doctor hastened to reassure them with an easy smile, "it's just I had a very interesting conversation with a colleague today and I thought the information was intriguing enough to present to you two."

Reading Daryl's expression Beth could see the instant concern on the hunters face. Daryl hadn't said anything to her directly but, Beth knew he was disquieted by the recent revelations about their daughter. In a world where humanity was being ravaged by an unstoppable plague it didn't take much conjecture to understand that a child that possessed immunity to the plague would be highly valued and sought after. She was sure that on some level people would be highly interested in her and Daryl as well; after all they had produced a child with an unheard of immunity. What did that say about them and whatever combination their genes produced? All in all Beth knew Daryl had a lot on his mind as he worried about all of their safety.

Wanting to reassure him Beth slid forward in her own seat to intertwine her hand with his while still clutching Jude close to her. When their hands made contact the hunter glanced over at her quickly to offer her a tight uneasy smile before turning his attention back to the doctor.

It was Beth who finally questioned, "It was about my daughter wasn't it?"

"Yes," Matthews confirmed, "it was." Reaching up to scratch his chin in contemplation he prompted, "I know you've both been through a lot over the last couple of weeks and I hesitate to throw even more at you but, honestly I don't think in good conscience I can keep this information to myself."

Beth considered Matthews statement. It was a rhetorical question at best and she had a feeling he was going to tell them what he had discussed with his colleague whether they wanted to hear it or not. She could sense the anxiety radiating off of Daryl so she turned to press Jude into his arms to ground him before directing, "Well I personally don't like to drag out suspense so why don't you go ahead and tell us what you talked about."

Matthews was already nodding excitedly before Beth had even finished. "Well," he began with great flourish, "I radioed a colleague of mine who's currently out in the field with a military contingent. They are searching for bite victims and tracking down stories of people who are believed to have been immune to a bite. So far none of them have actually panned out and been truthful but, my colleague is a disease control specialist." Matthews paused to pull out his pen and he anxiously tapped it against his palm as he continued, "Greer, my colleague, he was exceedingly excited to hear about Beth and the baby especially since the information is coming from a first hand and trusted source. He posits that your daughter, " he paused for a moment to encompass both of them in his glance, "is a sign that the species is adapting. Her mutation is in effect designed to prevent the extinction of the species by creating immunity against a major predator."

Considering the doctors theory for a moment Beth countered, "That would be great if lots of children were being born with this immunity but, it doesn't seem like that's the case. So how is one little girl, my little girl, supposed to cure a plague?"

"There's a doctor in England," Matthews continued," his name is James Logan and he's at the London School of Hygiene. His specialty is insect, water, and hygiene based disease control and he is the closest out of anyone in creating a vaccine for this thing. We think that if he could study your daughter's immunity then he could create a vaccine for the rest of us and that this plague could be stopped in its tracks."

Beth was still digesting the doctors explanation when Daryl retorted savagely from next to her," No fuckin way. Ain't no way I am lettin you experiment on my kid. Ya gotta be outa your mind ta think I'd ever let that happen."

Turning to the hunter Matthews immediately attempted to calm him," Daryl I think you misunderstand. No one will be experimenting on her. I would never condone or encourage that. All Logan would need when she is born is a vial or two of blood with both yours and Beth's consent. It wouldn't hurt her at all in fact I would probably want to take blood anyway just to ensure that overall she is healthy given the circumstances of Beth's pregnancy."

Daryl seemed to deflate a little but, Beth could still read his anxiety over the matter. Reading the doctor better than her he demanded, "Kay so you say it's no big deal. Then why the hell do you look so anxious. What arent' you tellin us?"

Matthews fidgeted for a moment or two before admitting on an exhale," Obtaining a sample from your daughter is the easy part. The problem is that as far as any of my colleagues and I can tell Logan is the only one capable of engineering a vaccine at this time and he's trapped at his research facility with only a couple of staffers and a rather depleted stash of resources."

Narrowing his eyes Daryl ground out," So you're tellin me the only person capable of saving humanity at this time is trapped in a building in England. What they hell is their government doing to get him out?"

"The Brits aren't faring as well as us in this fight Daryl," Matthews admitted sheepishly," they're a much smaller country, the virus spread much faster, and the immediate death toll was much higher. They are still scrambling to organize what's left of their people and all the major cities in southern England including London have been evacuated to the extent that they can be. The staging area where the royals and what was left of Parliament were evacuated to is Faslane on Gare Loch a British Naval Base. While they aren't equipped to go into London to extract Logan they have given our government permission to do so."

Daryl snorted in exasperation before retorting," Figures….what's the situation for Logan and his team supply wise?"

"They have about three weeks' worth of supplies left. They've been in communication with British command and us and we've been trying to determine what the best course of action would be. Logan was being exceedingly difficult about leaving his work before now, he's a brilliant man but, quite single minded in his focus. However, with this new information we have convinced him to agree to extraction."

"Then what's the problem," Daryl pressed, "extract him and be done with it. You could have him here in a couple of days if you really wanted to."

"The problem," Matthews drawled," is finding a team skilled enough to complete the extraction. The area around the building and most of the building itself are surrounding by the dead. Logan and his team are holed up in a very small portion of the building, it's rather safe of course but, they aren't able to leave or move about."

"No," Daryl snarled shaking his head, seeming to understand where Matthews was leading before he could finish, "No way. No fuckin way."

Undeterred Matthews continued,"Sergeant Waters and Specialist Reed have already volunteered Daryl. They've told Speaker Carter how skilled you and Beth are out in the field and quite frankly Beth can go places that no one else can. Right now if she's bitten or scratched it will heal and her body has thrown up such a huge autoimmune response I doubt she'd even get sick."

Thrusting Judith at Beth Daryl lurched out of his chair to stalk towards the doctor menacingly, "Are you out of your mind," the hunter roared," you think after this after all of this," he was gesturing wildly around him," that I would risk Beth's life like that. That I would risk my daughter's life like that. No. Absolutely not," he was shaking his head fiercely, "Ya want a volunteer fine. I'll go but, they ain't. Beth stays here with Judith."

To his credit Matthews managed not to cower at Daryl's murderous tirade but, Beth was not the least bit intimidated by her lover. At Matthews explanation acceptance had fallen over her like a mantel of peace. She could see all the pieces clicking together now as her mind was thrust back to that long ago day in the hayloft. Bits and pieces of things that had not made sense to her at the time suddenly did. The plan had already been set into motion that day in the loft because she was in the process of or had already conceived the child she now carried. The child who was part of her and Daryl, and whose existence thereby explained how they had both been an integral part of the plan from the very beginning, as had been explained to her. She could not have walked this path, not have achieved the goal she was set to accomplish without the hunter. Their child was the answer, was the mission, and the final piece of the plan involved retrieving doctor James Logan.

It never dawned on her to question the circumstances being presented to her or the actions that she needed to undertake. In her heart she knew a peace beyond all rational understanding at her decision and she trusted in that to guide her. Cradling Jude against her she reached out to Daryl gently taking his trembling hand and coaxing him to turn towards her. Immediately she read the fear and despair on his face and quickly those emotions were replaced by anger as he read the acceptance on hers.

"Daryl," she started to coax softly only to have him snatch his hand from hers like he was being burned.

"Don't," he snarled pacing away from her, "don't you dare. You can't ask me to do this. You can't. I…we..damn it girl we just talked about this," he trailed off in obvious frustration.

"I have to," she breathed out gently, "you know I have too. You've known all along that there was a reason for all of this. We've talked about it. None of this happened by chance Daryl. There was always a bigger plan in place. I have to do this."

Almost begging now he pleaded, "You don't have to. You don't. It isn't all on you Beth. This doesn't all fall on you. Can't you see? Can't you see that this is a suicide mission, a last ditch effort to save a dying race? It isn't going to work and in the end we'll be the losers yet again. I can't stand by and watch you do this. I can't let you do this to me again Beth."

Beth's heart clenched painfully at Daryl's anguish. She wanted to go to him and wrap him in her arms and promise that she wouldn't do this. That she would stay here at Andrews, that she would be safe, that they could continue on with their lives like this had all been just a happy circumstance and that they didn't have a care in the world. Like their daughter was simply an anomaly, an unlikely but somewhat expected, cosmic happenstance. But, her life had not been her own for some time now and while she wished to be able to do those things for Daryl she knew she could not. She could not turn her back on humanity for the love of one man no matter how much she wished otherwise. Sometimes the greater good outweighed the individual interests of one person and Beth knew that to be the case in this singularly defining moment.

She had been offered the chance to change the world and the only thing she had to do was to believe. Wrapping her faith around her like a shield she desperately hoped that her belief would be rewarded in the end. She recognized that what she was going to do could drive a permanent wedge between her and Daryl. She might lose the man she loved with this decision but, in the end it was the only viable one for her to make.

Standing up she turned to face Daryl not Matthews as she made her decision. Beseeching the hunter to understand she looked deeply into his eyes as she responded to his plea," You know we never had a choice in this. You know that."

"That's a lie," he spat anguish clear on his face, "you know that's a lie. We always have choices."

"We do," she agreed nodding calmly," but, there's really only one choice I could live with and you know that."

As she tried to remain calm Beth could feel the emotion bubbling up inside her. As she supported Judith on her hip a single tear escaped to track slowly down her cheek, an outward display of the anguish tearing at her guts. She knew she was making the right choice but, still somehow it felt like her world was crashing down around her. She could see Daryl visibly pulling back into himself and away from her. She was becoming just another in a long line of people who had disappointed and hurt him. This time however, unlike in the past she wasn't trying to do it. Life was a whirlwind and sometimes there wasn't an easy choice. The right choice was sometimes more painful than the path of least resistance.

Shifting from foot to foot clearly agitated the hunter wore a visage of pure contempt as he snapped, "I won't stand by and watch this. I won't watch you throw your life away again. You aren't being fair Beth. That's my daughter too, you don't have the right to risk her life because of some misguided notions about sacrifice. I know you though, and I know you won't listen, and I can't be a part of this. I've lost too much already and I can't stand by and watch this get snatched away from me too, it just hurts too damn much."

There was a tiny interruption in the hunters steely gaze as he broke eye contact with her long enough to admit," I trusted you. I trusted you enough to believe I deserved things I never even dreamed of having. It's the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life. It's better to never want something than to think you might have it only to lose it in the end. They're wrong…they're just wrong….It isn't better to have loved and lost it's better to have never loved at all. I am sorry I ever let you matter to me. You were always just another dead girl because that's all you ever wanted to be."

Beth could feel Daryl's anguish as it washed over her and while his jabs cut deeply she understood that they were being wrenched from a place of deep pain inside of him and she tried to categorize them as what they were, a way to hurt her as much as he perceived that she was hurting him. It didn't stop the tears though as they flowed copiously down her ashen cheeks at his recriminations. She wasn't doing any of this to hurt him and she couldn't understand why he wasn't able to see that. She'd always been aware of the razor edge to Daryl's personality. It was a way for him to protect himself and while it had been directed at her once or twice in the past it had never been so personal before, because they had never had so much at stake before. Right in front of her very eyes Beth watched months of work and patience crumbling like a shoddily build foundation. She had to believe they could come back from this but, she couldn't see how that was even going to be possible with the way that Daryl was responding.

Her resolve did not weaken though, Beth was a force unto herself now, she was no weak dependent little girl anymore. This hurt, more so than anything had in her entire life, including the loss of her mother and father, but in her core she knew this was the right thing to do. In the end she had to believe that after he thought it through Daryl would be able to see that as well.

On a broken sob the only rejoinder that she could offer was a softly uttered," I am sorry this is hurting you so much."

"No you're not," Daryl snapped back immediately," if you were you'd do something to change it," he paused to scrub a shaking hand through his overly long hair, "ya know what I gotta get outta here. I can't look at you right now. I just….I can't do this right now Beth," and with that he turned to storm out of the room.

It was the first time in a long time that they hadn't resolved a conflict in a single conversation and Beth sighed dejectedly after her lovers retreating form as the door slammed with finality behind him. She could only hope that Daryl would cool off and think about the situation with a clearer head.

She was drawn from her inner worries by the awkward clearing of a throat. Turning around she was reminded that doctor Matthews had never left the room. The older man was shifting uncomfortably in his chair as he made eye contact with her.

"I am so sorry Beth," he apologized profusely, " I had no idea that Daryl would react in such a volatile manner. I never would have…," he trailed off seemingly lost as he continued to stare at her.

Swiping at her face roughly she countered, "You couldn't have known. I really wasn't even expecting him to become that angry. He's …..Daryl he's well complicated and he has demons and sometimes things just….they just hit a nerve I guess and he doesn't have the best coping mechanisms. He'll calm down he just needs some time."

"You don't need to do this you know," Matthews interjected," I suggested it because I thought it was worth discussion and consideration not because I expected you both to agree right away. You're providing the most crucial part of this equation without having to go to England. We can send a team and hope for the best. I believe our soldiers are skilled enough to do this. I just thought it might be helpful to have you both along as well."

"You heard Daryl," Beth sighed, "there are aspects of this that sound like a suicide mission. I can't send Mark over there, into that, knowing that I might be putting his life in danger. Knowing that I might be able to survive a situation he couldn't and that the only reason that he died was because I wasn't there. I couldn't live with myself if it came down to that. Mark and Daryl have had a rocky relationship so far, and Mark is the one that caused it but, he's still family. I've lost one brother to this plague and if there is anything I can do to keep from losing another I will. This death can't continue unabated like this. I can't sit back knowing I had the power to do something and live a peaceful comfortable existence behind these fences or in this bunker doing nothing while people are out there dying. We still have no idea what happened to the rest of our family. They are out there somewhere and they might be the people we save by doing this. No matter the risks we have to try."

Judith wrapped herself around Beth's neck as she balanced the toddler on her hip. She didn't doubt that the little girl was picking up on all the anxiety in the adults around her. As she was stroking the child's downy hair softly doctor Matthew's rose from his chair to come stand next to her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly he admitted," When they brought you in last week I thought there was no hope for you. I saw a young helpless mother to be, and her grief stricken partner who was barely holding it together for the toddler he had clutched in his arms, and I thought I have to at least do something to ease this for him. To make this loss more bearable. I had no idea how special you were, how strong you are. No matter what anyone says to you Beth Greene you aren't just another dead girl. If you were you would have given up long before your baby had time to work her miracle. I've seen people dead from bites like that in just a couple of hours. You're a fighter, your strong, and your capacity for compassion is inspiring. When I first met you I saw a protector and his charge. Now after getting to know you this week I know better. You are just as much of a protector as Mr. Dixon is and right now he needs you. Give him some time but, don't forget that strength comes in many forms, and in your own way yours rivals his."

"Thank you," she murmured meaningfully as she adjusted Judith so that she could balance the toddler and still reach out to shake the doctor's hand, "thank you for everything you've done for my family. I know you don't think you've done much but, I do and I am very thankful for it."

Then glancing at the clock and noting the time, "Daryl and I were supposed to meet Mark thirty minutes ago to find out what our housing assignment is. I doubt Daryl actually went to meet him given his mood so I think it might be best if I headed out to do that now. I know Scout is eager to be back with us and I really just want to get settled so I can take some time to figure out what to say to Daryl."

"Of course," Matthews encouraged, "why don't I walk you to the elevator and on the way we can stop and get a print out of your future follow-up appointments from the nurse's station."

"That sounds great," Beth agreed turning to follow the doctor out into the hallway.

After receiving her paperwork and giving her thanks to everyone Beth finally found herself in a large elevator headed up to the ground level. She had no idea what to expect upon her arrival at the surface beyond the little bits that Mark, Brian, Lucy, and Daryl had told her. As she leaned back against the elevator wall she took several deep breaths to center herself. Emotionally she was in turmoil and she still had a niggling headache which was intensifying from all the recent stress. When the elevator dinged its arrival at the surface she took a deep breath and steeled herself. Adjusting Judith she stepped out into the foyer with a plan already forming in her head. Step one to find Mark and figure out where they were going to be living for now. Step two to find Daryl, quite possibly a herculean feat in and of itself if the hunter didn't want to be found, and step three well…..she'd figure that out eventually.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. 

 

As Beth stepped out of the elevator she took in the check points and roped off areas intended to control chaos should a downward evacuation take place. At some point someone, she couldn't remember who, had informed her that monthly drills occurred so that residents of Andrews knew how to conduct themselves in a crisis situation. All in all it appeared that whoever was in charge was handling the base competently which was somewhat of a relief after all that she had been through. Stepping through the waiting area she turned into the main foyer just as a man bounded through the buildings front doors. He spun in a circle and then spotting her he turned to jog in her direction.

"Damn I was afraid I was gonna miss ya," Mark panted as he came to a stop before her. Then reaching for Judith he inquired, "Do you want me to take her?"

"No I got her," she murmured clutching the toddler closer, "sorry about keeping you waiting we had a conversation with Doc Matthews and Daryl got a little upset. I have no idea where he is," trailing off she looked around her at the huge pristine building appearing more than a little overwhelmed and lost.

Reading her despair Mark pulled her into a side hug for comfort, "Yeah he came to find me."

"Really," Beth mumbled more than a little surprised that the hunter had sought Mark out," he was so darn mad I figured he'd be off stomping around the base alone."

Giving her a squeeze as she leaned into him Mark chuckled, "After demanding that I come get you and demanding to know where he could find you later he stormed off to the firing range."

"Ahh," she acknowledged leaning into Mark for comfort, "figures. I am guessing they wouldn't let him outside the gates?"

"Nah it's against protocol," Mark confirmed, "he'd have to be with a team and I am not guessing anyone would be volunteering to be around him right now. I radioed down to the ammunition bunker to ensure they'd give him a damn M4 without a fight. Figured with the mood he's in they might decline thinking he was a danger to himself or others and that would not have been have ended well for anyone."

"No," Beth chuckled softly, "denying him the gun is what would make him a threat to others."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Mark admitted, " I sent my commanders down to watch him."

Beth looked up at Mark with questions in her eyes and the soldier continued without verbal prompting, "I know you guys have been out surviving in this shit for a long time Beth and I know it's gotta seem like second nature to you all now but, you have to realize how good Dixon is. My commanders will be interested in that."

Beth contemplated Mark's statement for a minute before musing, "How good is he?"

With a little shrug Mark continued, " I know he prefers that damn crossbow for some reason but, honestly Bethy he's one of the best shots I've ever seen with a firearm. I've seen some damn good professional snipers and I think he's even more accurate than any of them."

"The crossbow is a comfort thing," Beth explained, "a connection to his past and his family. His brother Merle was in the Army for a bit. Wouldn't be surprised if he taught Daryl some stuff."

"Surprised Dixon never joined," Mark mused out loud, " he would have gone damn far with marksmanship skills like that coupled with his ability to track and other things. Damn man is like a ghost sometimes sneaking up on you. Never seen anyone that can move like that."

Unable to help herself Beth barked out a laugh, "Can't imagine Daryl in the armed services Mark." Shaking her head she continued, "Damn man couldn't take orders if his life depended on it."

"Yeah, your probably right," the soldier agreed with amusement. Then stopping in front of a long line of town houses he pressed a set of keys into her hands," Number 208 that one right there, " he pointed, "that's yours. It's a two bedroom, fully furnished, and I already gave Dixon a set of keys." Then propelling her gently by the shoulder he urged, "Come on open it up and have a look. Lucy already stocked it with supplies for you guys so it's all set."

Beth hesitated as she took in the quaint two story townhouse. Number 208 was near the end of the row of neutrally colored homes which were all painted beiges and varying shades of white. She knew that at some point these homes were part of military row housing and they were all still immaculately maintained down to the neatly cut front yards. The whole scenario of suburbia was so foreign to Beth at this point that it took her a moment to adjust before she began to climb the stairs to the front door.

"Howard, Nelson, and Reed still live in the barracks since they're single," Mark explained as they approached the front door, "but Kelley and I each have a townhouse a couple of blocks over."

"Cuz you're not single," Beth questioned knowing that was not the case.

"No because we're officers," Mark replied laughing, "and my Mom and sister are in the same row as you and Daryl number 206."

"Oh," Beth found herself whispering softly as she slid the key into the front doors lock, "that sounds like it might be nice Angie and I used to get along really well and your Mom was always an angel." As she turned the key and the door swung open Beth stood back still somewhat in shock at the idea that she and Daryl were being given a house of their own even if it was a townhouse. The door had barely swung open before Scout was there jumping on her knee and whining impatiently.

"Hey buddy," Beth murmured excitedly while rubbing the pups neck and chest, " I missed you."

"Luc dropped him off earlier," Mark chuckled, "while she was dropping off the supplies. Soldiers in the barracks were getting attached so she figured it was best to reunite him with his owners before there were any disputes about who he belonged to."

Beth could tell by Mark's tone that he was joking but, she genuinely thanked him, " You guys were amazing for watching him for Daryl and giving him one less thing to worry about. I can't thank you enough."

"No problem," the soldier said dipping his head in acknowledgement, " Dixon was barely coping at the time and it was the least we could do. You guys are part of our family now whether you want to be or not."

Beth's heart swelled at Mark's words. Mark had always been a part of the Greene family but, through him she had become more than a little attached to Brian, Lucy, Artie, and even Mike Kelley. It felt good to know they felt the same way.

As she wandered through the moderate sized townhouse Beth took in the front hallway, the dining room off to the left, the living room off to the right, a small half bath, and a good sized kitchen complete with a breakfast nook with lots of natural light.

"There are two bedrooms upstairs and a full bath," Mark informed her watching her expression as she looked around.

Taking in the digital clock blinking on the stove Beth turned to Mark as she questioned, "There's power?"

"Most times," he agreed with a nod," the base has solar panels and other ways to generate energy but, there are times we have rolling blackouts and everyone is encouraged to keep a stock of candles and flashlights for when that happens. Also just as a precaution all the houses have been updated with an outside grill for cooking in case that becomes necessary due to an extended power outage. There is wood at the commissary and it's issued with weekly rations as needed. "

"Wow," Beth found herself whispering as she turned circles in what was essentially now her kitchen, "seems like you guys have thought about everything."

"Not everything," Mark chastised gently, "but, we try to have contingency plans whenever we foresee problems."

Pushing thoughts of the house aside Beth examined Mark critically as she asked, "Would you direct me to the range. I think I need to go track Daryl down."

Mark was shaking his head before she even finished her thought, " Nope," he asserted firmly before stepping towards her, "First off babies aren't allowed down on the range it would be totally against protocol and you currently have two so," he trailed off for a moment before continuing, "Secondly Dixon needs some time to cool off and you need to give it to him. What the hell were you thinking Beth? I was hoping we could convince Dixon to come along with us but, not you. You're pregnant and you have more important things to do than traipsing around the world trying to rescue a scientist with a death wish, like growing that baby."

Bouncing a restless Judith for a moment before placing her on the kitchen's area rug to play with Scout Beth took a deep breath. When she met Mark's gaze a moment after straightening back up she asserted rather forcefully, " I am not a damn kid and I am gettin sick and tired of everyone treatin me like I am. First Daryl and now you, I know the risks involved in this but, I am going and I won't be talked out of it."

"No one's saying you're a kid Bethy. We're just asking you to consider what you're doing and the choices you're making." Mark paused for a moment pining Beth with his gaze as he continued, "This thing we're going to try to do Beth it's dangerous, really dangerous. How would you feel if things went to hell and something happened to your baby, your daughter? How do you think Daryl would feel if that happened?" The solider paused for effect before continuing worriedly, " Dixon would feel like it was his fault if anything happened to that baby Bethy no matter what the situation was. I don't know that he could come back from that. That you guys could come back from that."

Beth sucked in a sharp breath at Marks proclamation and considered his points. How would she feel if something happened to her baby, her daughter? Obviously horrible, the loss would be overwhelming. She knew without a doubt that Daryl would feel the same and that Mark was correct in his assertion that the hunter would try to blame himself no matter what really happened. She knew all this but, she also knew something else, a truth much more powerful than all of those fears and worries.

"None of that is going to happen Mark," she finally responded to him after taking a deep breath, " I know none of that is going to happen."

"You can't," Mark started to interrupt before Beth stopped him by holding up her hand.

" I can," she stated firmly, " I can say that none of that is going to happen because my faith assures me that my daughter will be protected. Nothing can touch me unless it's allowed to and quite frankly if it boils down to that nothing that you or Daryl can do will stop it."

"Beth come on," Mark disagreed, "I know your daddy was a man of abundant faith but, I think your taking this a little too far. If the man upstairs has any interest in what's going on down here right now he has bigger things to worry about than you and me."

Tilting her head to the side for a moment Beth considered Mark. He didn't have a clue what she was really trying to tell him and quite frankly she wasn't sure he would be open to the idea even if she came out and stated it in direct facts. Mark had attended their local town Baptist church every Sunday just like most everyone else in their small town but, he had vocalized doubts and had had many a heated theological debate with her daddy over Sunday dinner. Therefore Beth was not surprised by his obvious lack of faith in this particular moment. Had she not endured the things she had endured she might have felt the same but, the last year or so had changed her perspective greatly. Aside from her otherworldly experiences, which she might have been tempted to cynically write off as a result of her brain injury, there had been too many other things that had just fallen into place like a perfectly choreographed dance. There was no such thing as that level of coincidence. As Nancy Thayer once said "the universe is always speaking to us... sending us little messages, causing coincidences and serendipities, reminding us to stop, to look around, to believe in something else, something more."

Beth had become a firm believer and for some reason up until now Daryl had followed her lead. She wasn't sure why because she knew he was not a man who had been raised with any degree of faith but, for some reason he had. Until now, until his faith had been tested and he had had to face losing the one thing that meant the most to him in this desperate existence known as life. Now after they had been handed the greatest confirmation yet of what they had set out to do from the very beginning he had lost whatever little amount of faith he had possessed. Whatever had prompted him to follow her lead up until now had evaporated like the fragile mist it had always been.

Beth was exhausted from the all the exertion she had expended that morning after spending a week in a hospital bed. She was also emotionally exhausted from the scene with Daryl and Doctor Matthews earlier. She didn't want to keep arguing with Mark and she didn't think that anything she said to him would change his perspective on the issue.

Heaving out a heavy sigh she responded," Mark I have my reasons for feeling the way I do and quite frankly this is a discussion between Daryl and I. He and I have to come to a decision but, I am not asking your permission or quite frankly soliciting your input. Doctor Matthews and, "she paused for a moment struggling to recall a name, " Speaker Jacobs who apparently is in charge of this place now, both feel that it isn't unreasonable for me to accompany the team, and I think they are the only ones I really need permission from."

Beth could see that she had angered Mark with her response and the soldier took a moment to compose himself before responding.

His face still flushed a bit in anger Mark barked, "It's good to see that good old Greene stubbornness has survived in someone. Since you're so insistent that you're going to be a part of this you should know we are headed out in about a week on mission to gather equipment before we head to Europe. We have an armory near Alexandria where we store our overflow weapons and some of the more unstable explosive munitions and we need to take a day trip to gather some items there. Dixon's already agreed to go and I suppose if he's going there's no way we're stopping you from going."

"If Daryl's going then I am going too," she pronounced stiffly more than a little offended by Mark's assessment of the Greene family stubbornness. She knew the remark was not intended to be flattering and it rankled her.

The two of them stood facing each other in the kitchen for a long moment anger radiating off of them each in waves as Judith played at their feet obliviously.

Finally crushing his patrol cap in his hand Mark snapped, " I told Dixon I would meet him down at the range and let him know you were all settled in. I'll see you later," before turning to leave.

Beth watched him go with a softly uttered farewell that she wasn't even sure he caught. Moments later the front door slammed and Beth found herself alone in the brightly decorated townhouse. She spent the majority of the afternoon exploring her new home while waiting anxiously for Daryl to return. She'd found dishes and cooking utensils as well as a large supply of food in the kitchen. The working refrigerator had given her pause for a moment especially when she had found it stocked with butter and milk. Clearly the staples were raw and had been processed on the base somewhere but, still she hadn't seen either since back at the farm when her family was still alive. Upstairs she had found towels, bed linens, and an assortment of simple bathing supplies including bars of soap, shampoo and conditioner, and razors. She'd laughed at that one knowing the Army didn't like its soldiers to have facial hair, it was against regulations. She had also found amazingly enough a small selection of clothing that appeared like it might fit each of them and their own packs in the bedrooms.

Pulling out pajamas for Judith she had set about bathing first the baby and then Scout in the large tub. Once they were both clean and Judith had been settled in her crib for a nap Beth had rifled through the clothing in the master bedroom. She had found a soft pair of sleep pants and fresh undergarments in her things and in Daryl's a large comfortable looking v-neck plain white t-shirt. She had taken the items into the bathroom with her and taken a long hot shower. It had felt better than anything she had done in a long time. The amazingly hot water soothed the aching muscles in her back that were resulting from the growing mass of her belly. She was just barely five months and her belly was still a small and solid basketball shape but, the strain on her tiny frame was already becoming apparent. After scrubbing her skin a soft pink again, washing and conditioning her hair, and shaving her underarms and legs, she had stood in the water for a full ten minutes simply for the pleasure of it. Finally she had recognized that she was wasting resources and guiltily she had turned the knobs to off and gotten out. After dressing she had painstakingly worked the knots from her hair before using a pair of scissors she had found to trim an inch of dead length from her tresses. She hoped it looked as straight as she thought it did when other saw it.

After dumping her dirty clothes in a hamper in the bedroom she stopped on her way back downstairs to check on Judith. The toddler was peacefully napping in the comfortable crib with her arms and legs spread wide. There was a toddler bed in the room also and Beth had to assume that the crib was actually intended for the baby she was carrying but, she hadn't felt that Judith was ready for the toddler bed yet. Tip toeing out of the room she stopped to scratch behind Scout's ear as the puppy lay at the foot of the crib guarding the baby. He didn't move to follow her as she exited the room and she didn't call him. She would wait another hour or so to take him out into the back yard and at that point it would be time to wake Jude anyway.

Padding quietly into the kitchen she took in the late afternoon sun as it shone peacefully into the little eating area beside the kitchen complete with a small four person table and bay window. If she didn't know that the world was slowly being consumed by hoards of the walking dead it would be easy to pretend that nothing had changed over the last several years. The normalcy of the house and the ease with which these folks lived startled Beth. She knew of course from what Brian and Lucy had told her that the picture was not the reality. Most of the soldiers on base were tasked with going outside the wire on a regular basis to keep Andrews running. The different units were assigned to either search for people or to scour for still usable supplies. A lot of items such as the produce, butter, and milk were being produced on base at large agricultural centers which were manned by civilians. The entire base was a functioning unit of civilians and military and everyone was expected to pull their weight. It might look like an easy existence but, that was a façade. The image could only continue as long as the base was run in an orderly and industrious manner as was currently the case.

Sighing as her stomach rumbled she took in the digital clock on the stove. It currently read four pm and the baby was telling her it was time to eat. She had no idea where Daryl was or what time he was going to return but, she needed to prepare something for her and Jude in the meantime. Searching the kitchen Beth settled on fresh vegetables sautéed and added to a tomato sauce over pasta. The idea of the pasta made her mouth water and if Daryl wasn't going to be home she didn't want to prepare any of the meat in the fridge. She wasn't so big on meat when there were other options available so she would save that for other meals. With a fully functioning kitchen she had the whole meal prepared in no time and she marveled at the forgotten ease of cooking on something other than an open camp fire.

When she was finished she left the pot warming on the stove in order to go wake Judith and take Scout out. The toddler was already gurgling happily when she entered her room and Beth changed her efficiently before taking her and Scout out into the backyard. The warm summer air teased her clean skin as she watched Scout run and play for a few minutes before settling down to take care of business. Afterwards she fed the puppy before settling Jude in a highchair with a plate of her own dinner and a sippy cup of water. The baby had never been confined to a highchair before and she put up a small fuss before Beth was able to distract her with her dinner. Finally she settled in to eat and Beth was able to start on her own large portion of pasta. Not sure if Daryl was going to be hungry when he returned she made sure to set aside enough food for him before settling down to eat and after she and Jude were all done eating she wrapped it neatly and placed it in the fridge.

After dinner was over Beth wiped tomato sauce off a giggling Jude's face before setting the toddler in a play pen in the living room while she cleaned up the kitchen. With nothing else to do after completing the task she perused the selection of books on the living room bookshelf for something suitable to read to a toddler. As evening fell Beth settled into an armchair in the living room with Jude in her lap. With her every expanding belly it wasn't as easy as Beth just settling the toddler in her lap anymore and it took some wiggling on both their parts before they were comfortable. Finally with Jude resting her head against her breast Beth began to read Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss. She was sure to exaggerate the lines in all the right places and Jude was soon giggling along with the story. By the conclusion of the tale it was almost seven and the toddler's heavy eyes were dropping quite dramatically. Beth set the book on the coffee table and rose to carry the baby to bed. After tucking Jude in she took Scout out for a final time before wandering back into the living room to peruse the book shelves for something more adult. Scanning the titles Beth went back and forth before finally settling on Tolkien's the Fellowship of the Ring. She'd had to read the Hobbit in high school and she'd thoroughly enjoyed the book so she figured she would give the Fellowship a shot.

Stretched out on the comfortable leather sofa in the living room Beth split her attention between the engaging story and checking out the window for Daryl. As dusk turned into night her worry escalated along with her exhaustion. Beth hadn't even realized that she had dozed off until she was awoken by the sound of the front door slamming open. Scout leapt off her lap barking furiously and racing for the front door as Beth reached for the sheathed knife she had left on the coffee table next to her. Tolkien's novel hit the floor as she lurched off the sofa and swung into the foyer. Skidding to a stop as she rounded the corner Beth came face to face with the object of her worry as he lurched towards Scout shushing him furiously.

"Hush ya little beast," Daryl slurred as he stumbled in a circle trying to shut the front door, "gonna wake the whole damn house."

Clearly confused by his owners odd behavior the puppy back toward Beth after eliciting a low bewildered growl. Reaching to reassure him with a pet Beth snapped, "The whole damn house is already awake Daryl. What are you doing?"

Finally managing to turn the lock on the front door Daryl whirled around unsteadily to face her before peering at her in confusion and barking, "What's it look like I am doin woman I am lockin up this nice house they gave us. Why ain't ya in bed?"

"Cuz I was waitin for you Daryl. Where the hell have you been?"

"Shouldn't a waited up," the hunter slurred as he started to stumble towards the kitchen, "your growin my baby ya need ta be restin not waitin on my sorry ass." Then almost as an afterthought, "There any food in this house I'm starvin?"

Shaking her head in disbelief Beth followed the swaying hunter as he lurched into the kitchen and ripped the fridge door open. Glancing at the clock she noted it read one am. Still silent she watched as Daryl pawed through the fridge before pulling the plate of pasta out and slapping it on the counter. Ripping the plastic wrap off the plate the hunter began to shovel the pasta into his mouth with his fingers.

"Gross," Beth groused as she reached around him to retrieve a fork. "Here," she bit out shoving the utensil at him, "we aren't in the woods anymore Daryl. How the hell am I gonna teach Jude to use silverware when she sees her dad eating with his fingers?"

"Dunno," Daryl mumbled around a mouthful of pasta. Then reaching for the fork, "right now don't really care neither."

Finally reining her temper in enough to not want to strangle the man she demanded, "Daryl are you drunk?"

Lifting his head from the pasta long enough to smirk at her he snarked, "What's it look like ta you sprite?"

Her hackles rising Beth snarled, "Damn you Daryl I've been waiting for you all day. I've been worried about you all day and you've been out getting drunk. Where the hell did you even get liquor from?"

Waving his fork in her direction the hunter replied, "Waters took me ta the Officer's club with him. Figured I could use drink and damn if he wasn't right. Feel better already."

"Mark is the one that got you drunk," Beth snapped running a hand through her hair. "I am gonna kill you both, " the angry blonde mumbled as she moved to pull a glass down from a cabinet. After filling it with water she slid it in front of the archer, "drink that you idiot or you're gonna regret it in the mornin. I've been waitin all damn day ta talk to you and you come home like this. Just great."

Reaching for the glass Daryl took a hardy gulp before using his sleeve to wipe his mouth, "Don't wanna talk bout it anyway," he snarled, "ain't gonna let ya try to charm me into changin my mind." Turning towards her and looking her dead in the eye the hunter stated quite lucidly for someone that could barely stand up straight, "Ya always try to sway me ta your way of thinkin Beth Greene and most times I let ya. I ain't doin it this time. I ain't lettin ya talk me into agreein with ya. Ya wanna be stubborn and put yourself and my kid in danger fine but, you ain't gonna get my approval ta do it."

"Daryl if you'd just listen…., " Beth sighed before being cut off quite abruptly.

"I don't gotta listen ta nothing," Daryl roared turning to face Beth with a degree of wildness that she hadn't seen since long ago at the moonshine shack.

Beyond angry now she hissed fiercely, "Lower your voice. Your gonna wake Jude and then since your so damn drunk I am gonna be the one up all night with her tryin ta get her back to sleep."

Beth knew the moment Daryl registered her statement because his shoulders slumped almost immediately. "Go ta bed Beth," the hunter commanded dejectedly, " this ain't the time ta be talkin about this."

"Fine," she agreed in frustration finally realizing that he was right. There was every possibility that he wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning, "When are you comin ta bed?"

Clearly exhausted the defeated hunter ran a weary hand through his overly long hair before admitting," I am not. Gonna sleep on the couch tonight."

"What," Beth huffed in exasperation, "Daryl come on we haven't slept apart since back at the B&B. You know I don't sleep good without you. Come to bed."

Instead of placating the hunter Beth's words seemed to agitate him more as he snapped, "Good then ya know what it feels like for me every time I think about spendin the rest a my miserable existence without ya". Then with a sharp commanding edge to his tone, " I done told ya girl ta go ta bed. I am a Dixon and a drunk Dixon ain't fit for company. Get goin before I say something we might both regret in the mornin."

Dropping her hand to her belly to rub it soothingly Beth stared at Daryl as tears formed in her eyes. It wasn't exactly what the hunter was saying that was so upsetting it was more about his body language and the blatant dismissal in his tone. Daryl wasn't any less angry now than he had been when he stormed away from her that morning. In fact if anything he seemed even angrier.

Exhausted and recognizing that nothing good could be gained from further conversation she mumbled a hasty, "Goodnight," before retreating from the room. It wasn't until she had climbed into the massive bed alone with only Scout beside her that she let her tears flow. She had been mildly concerned about Daryl's reaction that morning but, she had thought it was something they could work through. However, after tonight she was being forced to reevaluate her assumptions. This wasn't like other times when Daryl would just mutter his objections and go along with her. She had finally pushed him too far and he wasn't going to budge from his stance. This could turn out to be way more complicated than she had ever dared to dream. Finally exhausted with no viable solutions presenting themselves to her she slipped into a deep but, restless sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Walking Dead or anything having to do with the show.

Soft buttery light flowed over Beth as she awoke curled in the center of the huge empty king sized bed with only Scout for company. The puppy was currently stretched out along her side and when she raised her head he flopped his tail lazily while watching her out of one half closed eye. She reached out to stroke his soft yellow fur for a moment before running a ragged hand through her messy hair. She hadn't slept well the night before, tossing and turning, and her restless sleep was apparent by the number of tangles in her long blonde tresses and the condition of the twisted bed sheets.

Groaning she sat up wondering what time it was, knowing it was still early but, yet later than she normally rose, and contemplating why Jude hadn't woken her. The toddler tended to be an early riser which usually put the kibosh on the idea of sleeping in. Not that sleeping in during the apocalypse was an everyday opportunity, it wasn't but, sometimes very rarely it would be possible to sleep in for an extra hour or so unless one had a rambunctious toddler to attend to.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Beth scooted around Scout as she wondered if Daryl was still sleeping. She couldn't believe that he had gotten drunk of all things the night before but, a part of her wasn't surprised. When Daryl was having a hard time dealing with his feelings and life in general he had a tendency to revert to, as she had come to dub it asshole Daryl. The guy who had showed up at her daddy's farm with a bad temper and sour disposition and not much use for the rest of humanity. Unlike her younger self Beth knew now that when Daryl was like that he was scared and lost and she usually approached him with compassion and patience and drew him back out to talk about whatever was bothering him. Last night however, had not been the time to try to reach the archer. There had been an edge about him that had told Beth that pushing him would result in a situation that they would both regret in the morning. Daryl had been raw and angry and as she was the cause of his anger just her presence was stoking the flames of his emotions. To push him when he was so out of control would have ended badly.

Her feet had barely touched the carpeted floor before Scout was hoping off the bed and following her into the en suite bathroom. Beth went about splashing her face with luke warm water, brushing her teeth, running a brush through her tangled locks, and finishing the rest of her morning routine before softly padding down the hallway towards Judith's room.

She was moving quietly, like Daryl had taught her, and her stocking feet made no noise on the carpeted floors so Daryl didn't notice her right away as she framed the doorway to Jude's room. The hunter was sitting in the rooms rocking chair clad only in a pair of unbuttoned and obviously hastily pulled on jeans with the pajama clad baby in his arms rocking idly in an old wooden rocker in the corner of the room. Judith looked perfectly content to Beth and she acknowledged that there was something beautiful about the scene. The same soft sunlight that had invaded her room was washing over the pair and at some point Daryl had managed to find the shower because his dark locks were only halfway dry and droplets of water hung from the tips of the strands shimmering in the sun's rays. Judith had a tiny hand pressed to the hunter's scarred naked chest right above his heart as if she was reassured of her safety by being able to feel his heartbeat. Both man and child looked perfectly content in the moment and Beth was loath to interrupt them bonding.

However, as if sensing her, because she hadn't moved or made a sound, Daryl turned his head slowly in her direction and offered her a raspy, "Was takin a shower when she woke up. Figured I could pacify her for a few minutes so ya could sleep in a little. You need your rest." Then after stroking a hand over the toddler's downy hair he continued rising from the rocker, " I made some coffee for me and a pot of tea for you downstairs. Come on."

He moved past her without another word and Beth was left to either follow as was clearly expected or stand dumbly in the hallway. She choose to follow his lithe form as he glided down the stairs and into the kitchen moving with a singular grace that she had never seen in another man before Daryl. The hunter moved like a true predator and while the thought should frighten her it only served to stoke her admiration for him.

Stopping before the highchair he stared at it dumbly for a second before turning and thrusting Jude into her arms, "Don't know how ta work that thing yet. You do it. I'll grab her some cereal," before moving towards the food pantry.

Seeing the chair and remembering the night before Jude began to struggle in Beth's arms. She was certain that the toddler would prefer to sit on her or Daryl's lap during breakfast but, she needed to learn how to be on her own in the chair. Sighing Beth firmly but, gently eased the baby into the seat and strapped her in securely as she listened to Daryl putter around the kitchen. A moment later he soundlessly place a small bowl of dry cereal and sippy cup of milk in front of the toddler.

Daryl had already placed a black cup of coffee at his place at the table so Beth left him to cajole the toddler into eating and went about preparing her tea. After adding a splash of milk and a tiny bit of precious sugar, that she had found in the pantry, to the beverage she moved to the table and sat drawing one knee up and resting her chin on it in a protective position. She hadn't realized she had even done it until she was wrapping an arm around the up drawn limb and then she decided that she didn't care enough to undo it. Let Daryl read whatever he wanted from her body language.

Having successfully convinced Jude to eat the cereal and drink the milk Daryl moved to take his own seat and picking up his coffee cup they stared at each other across the table for several long moments. Beth tried to read the hunters expression but, his hooded eyes were completely shuddered and none of his feelings were apparent to her in the moment. His ability to mask his emotions completely in moments such as these was something that Beth envied. She was no good at hiding what she felt, her daddy had always teased that she was an open book, and while she had gotten better at concealing her emotions from strangers those that knew her still seemed to be able to read her rather easily. She could feel Daryl taking her measure in that moment and just the thought that he could do that to her while she couldn't reciprocate flamed the fires of her anger.

Meeting his eyes rather defiantly she breathed out, "Daryl about yesterday I….." only to be cut off when Daryl shook his head.

Beth had been expecting Daryl to be hung over after the previous evening and while the hunter looked rather subdued and contemplative he was not displaying any of the signs that she would expect to accompany a hangover. After they had consumed the moonshine she had been so miserable the next morning she hadn't focused on Daryl at all. She couldn't remember if the hunter had been affected by the liquor back then. Studying him she had to assume that years of running around after Merle had made him quite adept at handling his alcohol.

She had barely stopped talking before Daryl cleared his throat," We aren't gonna get into a debate bout this sprite," he stated calmly but, assertively.

When Beth opened her mouth to respond he shook his head again staring at her forcefully over the rim of his coffee cup, "I been lettin you run the show for a while now. Your goals intersected with mine well enough and I needed to let you make decisions. So that you could develop the skills to be a leader but, that stops right now. Stakes have gotten too high and there ain't no room for error anymore."

Rattled by the hunters assertions Beth began to wonder suddenly how much of the recent past had been her leading and how much had been the hunter guiding her and pulling the strings. Looking back she had to acknowledge that while Daryl had appeared to be following her lead he had put the brakes on whenever he disagreed with one of her decisions and he hadn't relented. A feeling of ineptness slammed into her when she began to second guess her own abilities as a leader.

As if reading her thoughts he clarified, " You did a damn good job most a the time sprite and I am proud a ya but, you aren't thinkin like a leader right now and it's my job to look out for my family. Can't say my old man taught me anything about bein a man but, your daddy and Rick sure did. They taught me bout leadin your family and makin the hard choices and I am gonna take a stand and do that now. It's my job to protect my girl and my babies and your daddy would agree with me darlin."

Beth stared at Daryl a little in disbelief at the hunter's assertiveness. She had seen Daryl take strong positions on things in the past but, he had usually been open to talking about them at least. In this case she could read the iron resolve on his features. This wasn't something he was going to discuss. He felt the choice he was making was what was best for his family and he wasn't going to relent no matter what she said or did.

Feeling more than a little angry over Daryl's apparent high handedness she snapped, "So what you're going to leave Jude and I here while you run off with Mark?"

When the hunter started laughing almost immediately her hackles rose even more causing her to shift in her chair and grind out, "Really you think this is funny. That's great when you're sitting there dictating to me like I am your kid instead of your partner."

Finally managing to get calm himself enough to respond Daryl stated rather amusedly, " Girl I ain't leavin you anywhere. Ya actually think I would trust ya ta stay put if I did. Naw you gotta be where I can see ya and keep track a ya otherwise you'll just go getting in trouble doin God knows what. Sides we ain't gettin separated. Seen that happen one too many times in this world. Ain't no way ta find ya if something goes south and I ain't takin that risk. Your comin with me where I can keep an eye on you but, your gonna stay where I tell you to stay, which is gonna be in the safest place possible. Mark and I already got it all hashed out last night. We'll be talking with his superiors today. " Then shaking his head and eyeing her with blue orbs sparkling with mischief the hunter continued, "And by the way you ain't a kid and you damn well know it so don't go tryin ta play that card ta make me feel bad. You're a grown woman and you carryin that baby a mine couldn't highlight that any clearer. You ain't been a kid since way back when on your daddy's farm. Raisin Judith and livin in this world's made ya grow up fast. Fast as I ever did anyway. You are my partner and partnerships can only have one leader at a time. Right now that's gonna be me and your gonna like abdicating that position for a while." Then with a lazy shrug of his shoulders as he sat back he concluded, "And if ya don't ya can try ta fight me for it," he leaned forward to whisper rather wickedly, "but, darlin I can guarantee your gonna lose."

Daryl's self-assured confident demeanor did nothing but, make Beth furiously angry. She felt like she was being lectured by her daddy not talked to by her lover. She knew of course that sometimes relationships required compromise and sometimes they required one party to completely give in on something that mattered to the other party. Her daddy and her mamma had had to her what seemed like a wonderful and loving relationship but, there had never been any doubt that her daddy was the head of the household. And while she recognized that essentially Daryl was right anyway, she certainly didn't want anything to happen to her baby she already loved it way too much, something about the whole situation just infuriated her.

Through the haze of frustration controlling her she noticed that Jude was done eating and had become fussy in the high chair. Wordlessly standing up she went to the toddler, unbuckled her, and lifted her from the seat. She proceeded to carry her to the living room before depositing her in the play pen with some toys. Then turning on heel she stomped back into the breakfast nook to find Daryl calmly sipping on coffee and virtually ignoring the fact that she had walked away from him without a word.

Shifting anxiously from foot to foot she stared at the man for a whole minute and even though she knew he could feel her gaze he did not look up from the sheaf of papers he was examining. She had noticed them when they had come downstairs but, she hadn't thought to ask what they were.

Whatever small thread of control she had been hanging onto snapped with the hunter's blatant dismissal of her, "I am not your property," she finally snapped fuming and not caring that she sounded like a petulant teenager, "I don't just belong to you. You can't dictate at me and just expect that I am gonna listen."

There was a pregnant pause in which Daryl neatly restacked the papers he had been examining. Then carefully lifting his head he turned his attention to her keeping his features schooled and collected. Daryl's obvious control while she felt so absolutely out of control, especially since she had felt that way for almost twenty four hours already, fed Beth's frustration.

"You don't just own me. It ain't like that," she yelled at him stalking towards him in an aggressive manner with angry tears gathering.

Daryl was suddenly out of his seat with his hands on her hip and upper arm before she had realized what had happened. She forgot sometimes that the man was at heart a wild thing, a predator of the highest order. Whatever thin control he had been managing had snapped as she yelled in his face. Backing her up so that her back hit the kitchen counter he pinned her with his hard body, her swollen belly pressed fiercely against his rock hard abdomen.

She could read the aggression on his features, the frustration that he felt which was clearly being bolstered by fear but, his hand was deceptively gentle as he suddenly brought it from her shoulder to her chin.

Tipping her head back slowly he forced her to meet his eyes as he hissed fiercely near her ear," See that's where your wrong darlin," he ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek in a caress, "your mine," he scooted his hand from her hip up under the baggy t-shirt and pressed his calloused palm against her smooth swollen belly, "this baby, it's mine," he paused to tilt his chin in the direction of the living room, "that little girl in there, she's mine too."

He waited a moment staring deeply into her eyes, driving his possession of them all home before he moved even closer to her forcing her to press her back into the counter even more. Moving his head, bringing his lips to the shell of her ear he hissed passionately, "The night you gave yourself to me. Told me to trust you, told me you loved me and needed me, that night you became mine. I ain't never had no one that's mine before darlin but, now that I do I ain't given it back or losin it. Ain't ever said it but, you've always known that this was a permanent game baby girl. Your smart," he paused to kiss her ear softly before continuing, " didn't need ta tell you that. You knew what you were about. Don't go playin like this was some kinda surprise. You wanna go matin with a wolf you better damn well know it ain't a temporary thing. You wanted to belong to me now you do."

Daryl paused and Beth could feel her ragged breathing as it puffed against the side of the archers face. Her heart was pounding and her brain was racing at his whispered words. A part of her, a large part if she was being honest with herself, was completely turned on by his possessive declaration. That was the part of her that found her meeting his eyes as he drew back seconds before he dropped his lips to hers in a searing, branding kiss. Threading his hands up into her hair he skillfully coaxed her lips open to claim her in a possessive demanding battle of lips and tongues. As they kissed Beth was left with the feeling that she was at a distinct disadvantage. Daryl was far more experienced and it felt to her in the moment like he was using the embrace to brand her, to show to her once and for all that he was in charge. The other part of Beth, the fighter, the part that didn't want her to back down from any challenge rose up to demand that she do something about this. That part of her was neatly steamrolled over by the desire that was coursing through her. Her body knew Daryl to be its mate and it responded of its own volition as her brain was left screaming at her to do something.

They were both left panting when Daryl finally pulled back due to the sound of knocking on the front door. Using a finger to caress the pounding pulse at her neck he rasped," S'Mark I need to go to headquarters to talk to the brass bout how this is whole thing is gonna go down." He dropped a quick kiss on the exposed skin between her shoulder and neck while continuing to ignore the knocking," You wanna come along?"

"Yeah," she panted still trying to catch her breath and force her desire under control. Even though her brain was screaming at her to push the hunter away she wanted nothing more than to drag Daryl upstairs at the moment.  
"You gonna let me do the talkin," he questioned sliding a palm down to cup her bottom and pressing her hips firmly into his own so that she could feel his raging desire.

When she hesitated in her response he dropped his head to suck her ear lobe into his mouth. Nibbling gently before sucking he hummed, "Hmmm?"

Beth couldn't help the shudder that shook her whole being no matter how much she hated herself for it, "Yeah, " she acquiesced grudgingly," today I'll let you do the talkin."

Daryl chuckled darkly in her ear before pulling back to grin at her wolfishly," Good girl," he praised his eyes promising all sorts of things for later. Looking over his shoulder he yelled towards the door, "Hold your damn horses Waters I am comin," before turning back to Beth.

Finally stepping back from her he tilted his chin towards the front hallway," Go upstairs and get both of ya ready if your comin. And baby girl…"

She paused to look at him over her shoulder in askance.

"Don't forget this conversation darlin. Your gonna let me do the leadin today. If ya got questions or concerns we talk about them together alone. Not in front of everyone else. Ya undertand?"

Beth just nodded at the hunter as he reached for a t-shirt that was slung over one of the kitchen chairs before going to answer the front door.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Walking Dead.

Beth dressed herself and Judith rather quickly knowing that Daryl was impatiently waiting downstairs. After considering the warm summer morning she pulled a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on Jude before quickly donning a pair of jeans, boots, and a loose fitting cowl neck sleeveless top. While the top was anything but, skin tight it did nothing to disguise her roughly seventeen week belly and really it didn't matter.

Clambering down the stairs with Jude on her hip she saw Mark and Daryl in the foyer and both men turned to her as she walked up. Mark was in his ACU's and Daryl had simply pulled his boots on with his jeans and t-shirt. His impressive physique was on display in the simple form fitting black t-shirt and, Beth practically felt her mouth water at the sight of his arm muscles flexing, as he reached out to take Jude from her. She cursed her pregnancy hormones for a second as well as Daryl's behavior earlier for inciting her desire so strongly. She forcibly had to remind herself that she was mad at the man for his heavy handedness in order to gain control over her rampaging need.

When she finally felt in control enough to look up from the hunter's arms to his face she found him smirking at her knowingly and her anger well and truly regained the upper hand. She suddenly hated that Daryl knew her well enough to be able to read her need so easily. He mitigated her anger slightly though as he thrust a foil wrapped package at her while he balanced the toddler on his hip.

"Here ya need ta eat," he commanded placing the package in her hand," ya can do it while we walk over ta headquarters."

Mark had already nodded to her in greeting and turned to open the door when staring at it quizzically she asked ," What is it?"

Pausing to reach down and tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear, that had escaped from her pony tail, he smiled," Turns out they have the supplies here ta do some baking once in a while. Talked ta one a the guys at the officers club last night and his wife works in the bakery. He's a friend of Waters and we all convinced his wife that there was a pregnant woman that would be exceedingly grateful to get a real blueberry muffin. She had one in her freezer so she sent it over with Mark this morning."

Staring at the foil wrapped package in awe Beth felt her eyes begin to water. Another unfortunate side effect of pregnancy, as she remembered the tiny package of hostess muffins that Daryl had been hording at the B&B. She still didn't know if Daryl had suspected that she was pregnant back then but, either way he had willingly given up the treat he had stashed for so long to make her happy. This man could be an unfortunate controlling demanding ass but, he was also one of the most considerate men that she had ever met.

Swiping quickly at her eyes she leaned into his side, the hip Jude was not sitting on, to give him a quick hug before offering a similar one to Mark.

"Thank you," she muttered to them both meaningfully before carefully peeling back the first layer of foil. She was greeted with the sight of a perfectly baked medium sized blueberry muffin and her stomach rumbled as Daryl and Mark ushered her out the door and onto the street.

Beth was so overcome with the gift and enjoying it that she mindlessly followed Daryl and Mark as they navigated through the post to command. A small cynical part of her wondered as she listened mechanically to the two men's chatter if that had been Daryl's intention all along but, then she dismissed the thought. The hunter didn't need to give her blueberry muffins to keep her busy. If he wanted to remain in charge he would there was no doubt about that. The muffin had been just what he stated it was, a thoughtful gift to the woman that was carrying his child. He knew how much she had been craving the things and like the resourceful man that he was he had found her one. There was no ulterior motive other than the hunters need to provide for his family.

As Beth polished off the last bite of the amazing muffin that had literally melted in her mouth Daryl and Mark came to a stop in front of a two story nondescript brick building. Crumpling the foil in her hand Beth sidled up next to Daryl as he reached for her. Throwing his arm around her shoulders he ushered her into the front door of the building.

They were greeted by a female soldier, inside the rather plain entryway, who traded pleasantries with Mark before they were ushered into a waiting area. It was small with only five seats and a handsome young man sat at a secretary's desk in front of a large oak door.

Looking up from his paperwork he greeted, "Sargent. Mr. Dixon. I will let the Speaker know you're here." He rose then to exit the room before throwing Beth a bright sunny smile. She smiled back only to have Daryl pull her closer with the pressure of his arm. Confused she looked up to see him scowling down at her.

"What," she demanded curtly, " I am not gonna stop bein nice ta people cuz you're in a bad mood."

She watched emotions play out on the hunters face and it seemed he was just about to respond to her when the young secretary came back and announced," They are ready for you. Please just go on in," and they were suddenly being ushered through the large oak doorway, down a short corridor, and into a large room on the left.

They stepped into what appeared to be a board room and Mark quickly saluted the three people sitting inside as they rose to greet them. Then each of the three people stepped forward to introduce themselves in order of their rank. The first to shake Beth and Daryl's hands was four star general Katherine Murphy, followed by five star general of the army Matthew Douglas, and current leader of the United States and Commander and Chief Speaker of the House Jacob Carter.

After introductions were concluded everyone moved to take a seat and it was General Murphy who turned to Beth with a genuine smile," I hear Miss Greene that you and Mr. Dixon have a very special little girl on the way. Congratulations. At this point in our civilizations history any baby is worth celebrating but, I can't deny how exciting it was to hear about your baby from Doctor Matthews."

Dropping a hand to her belly and rubbing it in acknowledgement Beth uttered softly," Yeah I guess she's pretty special. I won't deny that it's terrifying though, to think about investing so much hope in one tiny baby, in my daughter."

General Murphy nodded with a genuine smile," I can understand your concerns Miss Greene but, we've been searching for a way to combat this thing since the epidemic started and this is the most solid lead we've gotten yet. You're the first credible case of a person surviving a bite that we have knowledge of and it's our duty to act on that for the good of nation and the people who are still fighting to survive within it."

Bright eyed Beth responded, " I want to help. That's why Daryl and I left Georgia because I wanted to help," she paused meeting eyes with all three powerful people in the room, " I am willing to do whatever it is that you need. I just…I just have to consider my daughters safety too and that isn't because I don't understand how important this is because I do. "

Daryl was placing a firm warning hand on her shoulder than as he settled Jude on his knee nonverbally pulling Beth back to their earlier conversation. Turning to take everyone in the hunter interjected firmly, " I know Waters already talked to you all about my guidelines. I am willin ta help and Waters assures me ya want that but, I have some stipulations about Beth and I won't budge on them."

"The Sargent was very clear about your stipulations Mr. Dixon," General Douglas clarified interjecting himself into the conversation. "You expect to take Miss Greene and your other daughter with you but, you want them kept in a secure location while the mission is carried out. We would actually prefer that your family stay here at Andrew where it's safe but, I can understand your reluctance to allow that so we can agree with your parameters albeit with some reservations."

There was a small pause before Secretary Carter spoke. Shuffling some papers in front of him the middle aged, handsome, dignified man finally looked up surveying both Beth and Daryl with a commanding gaze, " I've heard a lot about each of you from Doctor Matthews and Sergeant Waters. I think I can at least understand what you've gone through living outside Andrews walls over the last four or so years. I admire you both and Miss Greene," he paused to nod at her, " I know you have concerns about your baby's safety and I promise you no harm will ever come to her here." He picked up a pen then to tap on his palm before continuing, "When this whole plague started we," he gestured around him, " figured it was a minor inconvenience. We never imagined that it would signal the fall of civilization as we knew it. When things went so bad so quickly and I finally got here I realized after a time that I was the only one who was going to show up and then it dawned on me how bad this really was. My understanding only strengthened as others began to trickle in. Suddenly I was the Commander and Chief and I had Navy Seals straggling through the gates from California telling me the entire country had fallen into chaos. Since those realizations we have been desperately searching for a way to reclaim our country. It finally looks like that might be within our grasp and I understand that putting that much pressure on you both seems very unfair. Unfortunately it doesn't appear that we have any other choice and this isn't the first time in history that the fate of the entire United States rests on a chosen few shoulders. I can assure you both that I wish this was different for you but, it isn't and we can't bypass this opportunity." Turning to Daryl the speaker continued, " Mr. Dixon I understand from several of my Generals that you are one of the best marksman that they have ever seen. " When Daryl looked somewhat confused Speaker Carter clarified, " Apparently they were called down to the range by Sargent Waters yesterday while you were shooting."

When Daryl turned to glare at Mark the Speaker held up a hand in askance, " Don't be mad at him Mr. Dixon it's his job to let us know about things like that. My point however is this. We are at a unique crossroads in our nation's history and we need every able bodied skilled man and woman to be serving their country. I understand your concerns about Miss Greene and your child and I am willing to honor those but, only with some stipulations of my own."

Beth watched as Daryl fought an internal battle. She could see his desire to stand up, drag her and Jude from the room, and leave Andrews immediately. The archer did not take ultimatums well and it was obvious to everyone in the room that Speaker Carter was about to issue one. She could also see that Daryl understood how important this moment was both immediately and possibly for humanity in the foreseeable future.

Finally unable to hide the surly gruffness in his tone Daryl ground out warily, "Kay I'll bite no pun intended," he paused with a smirk," what are the stipulations?"

Looking quite pleased with himself Speaker Carter sat back in his chair a bit before looking to Beth," Everyone here at Andrews has a job but, for now Miss Greene yours will be looking after that sweet little girl of yours, and focusing on the baby that's coming." Turning to Daryl, unable to hide his enthusiasm, he continued, " You Mr. Dixon are far from the average civilian that stumbles through our gates. You have a unique skill set that puts you apart from most everyone else. You can track and you are an exceptional marksman. We want you to join Sargent Waters unit."

Daryl looked stunned for a moment before glancing at everyone in the room one at a time as if waiting for one of them to jump up and announce that this was all a joke. His gaze finally landing on the Speaker he half laughed, " You want me to be a solider? Like for Uncle Sam? You have got ta be kidding me and in Water's unit no less. I ain't takin orders from him. Hell I ain't takin orders from anyone."

"I assure you Mr. Dixon," Carter stated firmly, " I am not joking. If you want us to honor your demands in regards to Beth then we need you to do this for us. Besides you won't be taking orders from Sargent Waters. We would rank you as a Chief Warrant officer 3 due to your unique skill set. Technically you would outrank Sergeant Waters but, I hazard to guess that you could both work together to lead the team."

Still looking quite stunned Daryl snapped, " I ain't wearin a uniform and shit. That ain't who I am."

Still very nonplussed the Speaker replied," I think we can reach an agreement on that Chief Dixon. We want people to know you're with the army so maybe you could at least wear part of the uniform."

Daryl snorted," Yeah we'll see about that."

Then reaching out to put his hand on Beth's shoulder," If I do this….if I become one of your soldiers… then you'll allow me to take Beth and Judith along on the mission on my terms?"

Chuckling the Speaker clarified, " Mr. Dixon you aren't going to become one of my soldier's, you're going to become a soldier in the United States military, you're going to be serving your country. Let's at least be clear on that distinction. This isn't about me it's about your fellow citizens, the family that you might still have out there, the family that you have sitting right here with you. Throughout history men have joined up to protect freedom and life and liberty. Nothing has changed in what we ask of our soldiers it's just that liberty has taken a backseat to protecting life at this critical juncture in our nation's history." Then dipping his chin towards Beth and Jude," I still agree with General Douglas that it would be best for your two girls to stay here at Andrews but, if you insist on taking them then we can agree to that, on your terms, as long as you honor ours."

Daryl nodded before turning to Mark," I ain't takin orders from you. You even try it we're done."

Smiling like the cat who caught the canary Mark reached over to clap the hunter on the shoulder," Didn't you hear the Speaker Dixon? As a Chief Warrant officer 3 you actually outrank me. Let's do this though…..let's agree to work together to lead the team then we won't have any problems. It's essentially the agreement we had anyway."

Narrowing his eyes balefully Daryl accused," You knew bout this didn't you. Planned the whole damn thing?"

Shaking his head and still grinning the soldier countered," Nah I had an idea and the Speaker and General's Douglas and Murphy had their own after watching you yesterday. We all just kind of came to a mutual understanding on the matter."

Beth could tell that Daryl was still very uneasy about the direction of the conversation but, that he didn't really see an alternative to what was being offered.

Finally with a heavy sigh of acceptance the hunter eyed those sitting around the table before demanding, "Aright we're agreein on the terms now let's talk about the plan. First things first from what I understand we need to access a weapons armory outside Andrews?"

"Yes," General Murphy agreed," it's right outside Alexandria at an armory our teams secured a while ago. We keep certain weapons off post for a variety of reasons and grenades and RPG's are included in those weapons. Sergeant Waters feels very strongly that those items will be useful to your team in a tight overrun urban area and we agree. So the first step would be to retrieve those items."

"And then," Daryl questioned.

"Then," General Douglas began taking over," we would fly the team over to the United Kingdom. To Faslane the British Naval base to be exact as that would be the staging area and we would coordinate from there. The team will include yourself Mr. Dixon, Sergeant Waters, Chief Kelley since his specialty will be useful to you all, and Specialists Howard and Reed, as well as Private Nelson."

"Small and tactical," Mark surmised," and each member has a specialty that will be useful to us."

"So when do we leave," Daryl questioned looking to Mark.

It was General Murphy who answered however, "The convoy to the armory will leave tomorrow morning and we are still planning the departure date to Faslane. So far we have coordinated most of what's necessary but, air travel isn't as simple as it used to be. It looks like the flight would depart sometime in the next two weeks probably closer to fourteen days from now."

"Are there any questions," Speaker Carter asked sitting back to survey the group. When no one offered any he concluded standing up," Godspeed ladies and gentleman. We've been searching for this opportunity for quite some time I can only hope that we will soon be able to turn the tide in this battle." With that the Speaker nodded to everyone before turning to General Douglas," Douglas I have some communications from teams down in South Carolina that I'd like to go over with you. Do you have time to accompany me to my office?"

"Of course Sir," the General agreed and then the two men were striding from the room. General Murphy excused herself as well stating that she had further meetings to attend. Finally it was just Mark, Daryl, Beth, and Judith.

Jude had been sitting quietly throughout the meeting on Daryl's knee. Finally the inactivity caught up with her and she began to squirm in her father's embrace. Recognizing that it would be best to offer the toddler some stimulation Daryl stood prompting Beth and Mark to do so as well. Positioning Jude on his hip he seemed oblivious to the toddler as she flopped against him her head resting on his shoulder and her fist finding its way to her mouth in a parody of a yawn. Reaching for Beth sleepily she murmured,"Mama," making it clear she wanted both of her parents close.

Stroking her fingers through Jude's downy hair Beth murmured softly to the baby," Are you ready for a nap darling?" When the baby just stared at her with her wide blue eyes Beth could understand why people thought she was biologically hers and Daryl's daughter. With her light brown hair and blue blue eyes she could easily pass for their child and Beth wondered who the child she carried would look like. Would she have Daryl's dark hair or her own blonde or would she have the same light hair as Jude a mix between theirs. She assumed that the baby would have blue eyes but, she wondered about the shade hoping that they would be more the deep cerulean blue of Daryl's than the light cornflower of her own.

She was drawn from her thoughts by Daryl announcing to Mark," I need to take Beth and Jude home and I have some business ta attend to. You gonna be around later so we can catch up about tomorrow?"

"Yeah I actually want to gather the team around fifteen hundred at the barracks to discuss plans. You good to meet up with everyone then," Mark questioned.

"Sounds good," the hunter agreed wrapping an arm around Beth and beginning to usher her out of the room. Mark followed on their heels and soon they found themselves once more out in front of the building. Mark waved his goodbyes and then Daryl was turning them back towards their house.

Waiting until Mark was out of earshot Beth announced," I'm coming with ya tomorrow."

With his arm still wrapped firmly around her Daryl agreed with an amused smile," Course ya are darlin. Think I already made it clear I ain't leavin you or Jude anywhere. My family is mine to protect. I ain't gonna trust anyone else ta do that."

Bristling while shrugging his arm off of her shoulder Beth snapped," I don't mean that I want to be dragged along as an accessory Daryl. I want to go as part of the team. I want to do something to help."

"You are gonna help," the hunter ground out between gritted teeth, " by staying out of the way and not doing anything stupid. That way I know your safe and I can focus on what needs doin."

"Daryl," she all but snarled as she halted on the middle of the sidewalk to whirl around to face him. Tapping him angrily on the chest with an index finger she raged, " Stop patronizing me you arrogant ass. You know better than anyone else how infuriating I find that. I am not helpless damn it. You made sure of that and I don't want to go back to playing Beth Greene damsel in distress. I don't need a protector. I can contribute. I can help. I want to help."

Grasping her firmly but gently by the elbow Daryl's face turned to stone as he propelled her the final few steps towards their home. Beth was so startled that she didn't fight back and suddenly they were standing before their door and Daryl was unlocking it. Once the door was open he guided her inside forcefully with a hand at the small of back.

Infuriated Beth reached for Jude who was dosing in the hunters arms," Give her to me," she demanded, " I need to put her down for a nap."

Ignoring the fury in Beth's tone Daryl took his time handing the toddler over, running his hand over the top of her head before leaning down to plant a tender kiss on her forehead, " Sweet dreams baby," he murmured before finally relinquishing her to Beth.

Affectionately the sleepy toddler reached for Daryl with a murmured," Da," before snuggling into Beth arms. She rested her head in the crook of her mother's neck before sleepily drifting off again. Her absolute trust in her adoptive parents was clear even with the anger simmering between them. Taking a minute to soothe the baby Beth dropped her own kiss on the top of her head before squeezing her tightly to her chest. She loved this little girl so much that sometimes her heart ached with it.

Whirling away from her lover she clambered up the stairs, more than happy to escape Daryl's presence for the moment, after the contentious morning. Beth took her time getting Judith down. Instead of putting the toddler directly into the crib she settled in the room's rocking chair and read the baby a story. By the time it was finished Jude was completely asleep and Beth felt much more in control of her emotions. Feeling much more prepared to face Daryl she slipped the baby under a thin blanket in the crib before leaning over to drop a kiss on her forehead. Judith sighed deeply before flinging an arm over her head in her typical sleep posture. Beth chuckled softly at the baby before tip toeing out of the room and pulling the door closed behind her. She found Scout lying in the hallway at her feet once she stepped out of the doorway and Daryl leaning against the wall opposite the baby's room.

The hunter's stormy expression warned Beth that while she might have calmed down some he hadn't at all. Grabbing her hand he all but towed her towards the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. Momentarily she thought about fighting his dominance but, she didn't want to make a ruckus outside the sleeping baby's room.

When they finally entered their bedroom she yanked her hand away growling," Ya coulda just asked me to come with you. Ya don't gotta act like a damn neanderthal."

Chuckling without any humor Daryl snarked, " Why not. Seems like I'm livin up ta everyone's expectations when I do."

Cocking her head to the side Beth studied Daryl for a moment. The hunter appeared both angry and yet somehow confident at the same time. Once upon a time his comment about being a neanderthal would have been self-deprecating. Now the comment almost rang with arrogance, like Daryl had embraced who and what he was without shame.

Daryl's change in demeanor threw Beth off balance and she wasn't sure how to respond for a moment. On one hand it was sexy to see the hunter so confident. On the other his suddenly controlling manner rankled her own new found independence.

They were locked in a staring contest for several long moments before the hunters expression softened slightly. Reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear he murmured softly," Ya are helpin."

Startled and not understanding the comment Beth muttered,"What?"

"I said," Daryl clarified stepping closer to her," that you are helpin. Your doin the most important job of us all by takin care a that baby your carryin." He paused to drop his hand to her belly and reaching out he placed his large palm over her belly button.

"Pfft," she all but snarled, " you know that isn't what I mean. I want to help the team. I want to actively do something to help."

"Sorry darlin," the hunter all but crooned as he crowded even closer to her," but I can't allow that right now."

"Damn it Daryl," she all but shrieked," you don't get it I…"

She was cut off as the hunter stepped all the way into her causing their bodies to collide from chest to hip to thigh as he wove his hands into her hair pulling her pony tail loose.

"No," he murmured fiercely but still with obvious control," you don't get it baby girl. You're young, wild, reckless. Like a pretty little spirited filly that hasn't been given a job yet, hasn't been broken yet. It's time ta grow up darlin. I taught ya how to survive in this world but, I can't teach ya to think with your head and not your heart. Ya gotta do that on your own." Pausing he kept his gaze locked on hers as the pads of his thumbs caressed her cheeks idly," Ya want ta be a leader and I get that but, a leader don't make rash decisions based on emotion and feelins. They make choices based on logic and they calculate which requires that they ain't goin off half cocked."

Angrily she choked out," I don't…." only to be cut off once more by the hunter.

"You do," he railed firmly," you're a passionate woman Beth and while I admire that you have to learn to control it to be a leader. I am lookin out for you, for the team, by makin these choices. Damn it woman if I let you participate in this mission to the extent that you think you should what do you think that would mean for the rest of the team?"

When she just stared at him flummoxed and without an answer he continued fiercely," Instead of doing their jobs and watching each others backs they each and every one of them would be focused on protecting you and our baby because she is the mission Beth. Without her the rest of this would mean nothing. Letting you do what you want would endanger all of their lives Mark, Lucy, Brian, Mike, and Artie because instead of doing their jobs they would be worried about you."

Reality slammed into Beth as she considered Daryl's words. With a heavy sinking feeling she realized just how accurate his assessment was. She had been so focused on her feelings and what she wanted to do to help that she hadn't considered how that would affect the rest of the team and the overall mission itself. She didn't consider herself a prideful person but, suddenly Beth felt herself choked by her own foolishness and inability to acknowledge it. She loved these people that had become her family and she wanted to be a good leader. Daryl's words made her realize that she wasn't being a good leader by putting her own selfish ambition ahead of the safety of those she loved.

Softening even more at her crestfallen expression Daryl tried to reassure, "Ya gotta trust me baby girl. I ain't tryin ta lead ya wrong I promise ya."

"What about you," she finally forced past her tight lips," if havin me along puts them at risk what about you. Why isn't it safer for me to stay here then at Andrews?"

"Because," Daryl ground out suddenly fierce again, "because you're mine and it's my job ta protect ya and I ain't gettin separated from you no matter what. I ain't gonna let ya go doin something stupid but, I ain't lettin you out a my sight either."

There were several long moments of silence as they stared at each other panting harshly their faces only inches apart and their bodies connected. As Beth stared into Daryl's eyes she saw the storm raging in his cerulean blue orbs.

Finally letting out a harsh moan the hunter muttered, "Your mine and we got business ta finish from earlier," before dropping his head to claim her mouth in a possessive kiss.

Beth's emotions were a waring mess as Daryl claimed her mouth demandingly. She was slowly becoming familiar with her possessive commanding lover and she found her body melting into his compliantly. There was a small part of her that rebelled at the domination but, mostly she found that Daryl's behavior turned her into a mass of hormonal jelly. Moaning she leaned into the kiss allowing him to deepen it as her body flooded with heat and anticipation. She could already feel the moisture pooling between her thighs as she imagined what it would feel like for him to touch her there.

Pulling back enough to scoop her into his arms Daryl ground out," That's it baby girl. You belong to me body and soul. I am gonna make you scream my name," as he latched his lips onto her neck below her ear.

Unable to help herself, the words seeming to escape of their own volition Beth found herself moaning, "Yes….please…oh….Daryl," as the hunter laid her on the bed and began to strip away her clothes. He worshipped her body slowly taking the time to kiss and caress every part of her from the tips of her ears to her toes all while avoiding the one area she wished he would focus on the most. As he suckled gently at her swollen breasts she jerked her hips demandingly against his jean clad groin hoping to satisfy the ache at her center.

Releasing a rosy nipple with a pop he only chuckled as he griped her hip in his large palm and demanded, "Patience sprite patience," before dropping his lips back to his task. It seemed to Beth that he worshipped her swollen sensitive breasts mercilessly with his tongue and teeth and fingers as her core begged for his attention.

Finally panting and covered in sweat she moaned helplessly," Please Daryl," as she threaded her hands through his hair trying to pull his face up to her own, " please I need you now."

Raising his head Daryl inched up her body to fuse his lips to hers passionately their tongues dueling for several long moments before he pulled away and rose from between her legs. Moving off the bed he stood staring down at her his eyes locked on hers as he slowly grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Beth watched him eagerly her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips as her lover revealed his rock hard abs and muscular arms. She wanted to taste him, all of him, and then his hands were dropping to his belt buckle. Slowly his eyes never leaving hers he undid his belt, unsnapped his jeans, and pushed down the denim along with his boxers. As he revealed his muscular legs, cut hips, and fully erect manhood Beth pushed up onto her elbows. Reaching out for his hand she intertwined their fingers as she pulled him back onto the bed.

He went willingly kneeling once more between her thighs as he reached out to touch her folds with and index finger.

"You're so ready for me," he hissed as his finger came in contact with her flooded entrance.

"Please," Beth found herself moaning as she arched into his touch.

Dragging his finger up to her clit Daryl circled it gently for a moment before demanding on a moan, "Tell me who you belong to."

"What," she panted too focused on the feel of his hands to really focus on his words.

"Tell me sprite," Daryl demanded dragging his finger back down before removing it and scooting his groin up against her own. Taking himself in his hand he drug his tip up and down her soaked core before grinding out, "Tell me who you belong to. Tell me who your tight little body belongs to. Whose baby that is inside you."

Unable to bite back her moans Beth raised her hips trying to drag him inside herself as she choked out, "You Daryl. We belong to you. Please I need you."

Thrusting inside her with one forceful possessive plunge of his hips the hunter was fully seated inside her tightly clenching channel as he moaned, "Your mine. Always gonna be mine. Never anyone elses. Only mine," as he began to rock against her.

"Yes," Beth groaned raising her hips to accept each of his deep forceful thrusts," only yours. I've only ever been yours," as they strove towards the ultimate completion.

The drawn out foreplay and anticipation on both of their behalf's made the act almost desperate as they strove to finish together. Daryl was almost rough in his domination of Beth as he sought to mark her as his in both his own mind and hers but, she accepted it willingly and eagerly. The room was filled with the sounds of their harsh panting and the slap of skin against skin.

Diving down the archer kissed her passionately before drawing back and demanding "Come for me Beth," as he combined his deep forceful thrust with his fingers circling her clit.

"Daryl," she all but shrieked as her hips drove up against the pressure of his digits which were playing her like an instrument. Her head thrown back against her pillow her body arched with tension she ground against him as she felt the familiar coiling in her womb. Then she was flying apart gasping and moaning and sobbing as she bucked against the hunter wildly. Grasping her hips Daryl released a harsh moan of his own as he dove into her clenching channel one final time before allowing her to milk his release from him.

Pulling out and rolling off of her he threw an arm over his head as he lay back against the pillow panting. It was Beth quiet giggle a moment later that had him turning his head to look at her quizzically.

"What," he managed to pant still trying to catch his breath.

Smiling at him almost giddily Beth responded," Like father like daughter. Jude sleeps like that too with an arm over her head."

Rolling onto his side so that he was facing her Daryl observed, "Yeah I noticed that. Funny considering that we ain't blood related at all."

"Hmmm," Beth murmured still smiling, " blood or not you've been around her whole life Daryl. She's bound to have picked some things up from you."

"Guess so ," he intoned quietly before reaching out to lay his hand on her swollen belly. Stroking over it as he rested his head on his other upturned arm he mused," You're really startin ta fill out Greene."

"Hey," she snapped feigning anger," I can go back to pissed off emotional Beth at any time Daryl. What exactly are you implying about the mother of your child?"

Chuckling the hunter raised dancing eyes to her as he mused," Not what your thinkin baby girl. Ain't an ounce a extra flesh anywhere on ya. If I had my druthers I would be force feedin ya four times a day." Continuing to stroke over her belly he continued, "S'just that your little belly ain't so little anymore." Then with some consideration after tilting his head," Though I guess compared to Lori at this point your still pretty tiny and she wasn't that big."

Beth could see the worry starting to form on Daryl's features so she hurried to reassure him," Doctor Matthews says everything is fine Daryl. First time moms often don't bloom," she used air quotes to make her point, "as quickly as a woman who has had babies before. Lori had already had Carl by the time she was pregnant with Jude. Doctor Matthews says my stomach muscles are just really strong still that's all." Reaching out to stroke some of Daryl's hair out of his eyes she continued, " The doc says I should be able to feel the baby move soon."

"Really," the hunter questioned perking up some at the prospect.

"Mhhmm," she mused relaxing into the feel of Daryl rhythmically stroking her belly, "but it will take a few more weeks after that before you'll be able to feel anything."

When the hunter just hummed his agreement there was a long period of silence before Beth girded the nerve to say," I am sorry."

"Bout what," Daryl questioned moving to flop back on the pillows and pulling Beth with him. She eagerly snuggled up against him throwing a leg over his hip and resting her head on his strong chest as she clarified, "Bout bein so pig headed and not using my brain to think like a leader. Leading people is about getting a job done and making sure all members of the team have the tools they need to accomplish the task. It ain't about personal glory at the expense of the team members or mission. I am sorry that I wasn't able to see that."

"S'okay sprite," Daryl murmured sleepily against the top of her head," learnin ta be a leader usually involves a learnin curve. It ain't something that you're just good at right away. Everyone makes mistakes and if I could I'd let ya make em. It's the most surefire way for ya to learn. But, I can't do that right now. This ain't about missing a project deadline or some other inane thing. Mistakes at this level cost people their lives and I can't let that happen. I couldn't live with myself and quite frankly you wouldn't be able to either. I have to protect ya from that and ya need ta trust me enough ta let me do that."

Nodding against his chest Beth finally understood that Daryl's motivation over the last several days had not come from a desire to control her but, instead from one to protect her. She needed to get her own ego in check in order to be a valuable member of the team and shame coursed through her as she realized that she had been acting like an irrational brat. She kept making mistakes and for some reason Daryl kept patiently walking her through them. Inadequacy assailed her as she began to doubt herself and her abilities.

As if sensing her tension Daryl sleepily leaned down to kiss the crown of her head," Whatever it is you're worrying bout sprite don't. Just relax and get some sleep while Jude is resting. You need it and whatever it is you're worryin bout will still be there later."

Seeking comfort Beth borrowed even more strongly into Daryl's side as his arms tightened around her, focusing on the rhythmic beating of the hunter's heart, and allowing that to lull her to sleep. He was right after all, her worries would still be there later and she was exhausted.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also don't own or have any rights to Brother by Needtobreathe. Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.

When Beth awoke she did so slowly, taking the time to languish in the comfortable bed with its pillow top mattress and clean soft sheets. She vaguely remembered Daryl waking her to tell her he was leaving so she didn't even bother to stretch out her arm to look for him. She wondered how long it had been since Daryl had left for the unit's meeting and when he would be back. Rolling over she swung her legs over the side of the bed sitting up and rubbing at her face. She had just achieved an upright position when a strange fluttering sensation caught her attention. Placing a hand on her swollen belly she waited a moment to see if the feeling was repeated. Second later the flutter returned resembling the sensation of butterflies one might get when nervous.

Beth found herself grinning as she ran her hand up and down her belly. Her baby was moving and finally she was able to feel it. She wished Daryl were there to share the experience with her but, she knew he wouldn't be able to feel anything for quite a while yet. When the feeling disappeared she sighed in disappointment before moving to pull on the now familiar oversized white tee and sleep shorts. She found her body to be deliciously sore as she donned the clothing and she couldn't help but grin as she thought of the way Daryl had behaved earlier that day. She loved him anyway he came to her but, she had to admit that demanding, in control, alpha male Daryl was her favorite version of the man. She still found herself shivering at his proclamation that she belonged to him, it was sexy as hell.

As she padded down the hallway to check on Jude with Scout at her heels she contemplated the other parts of her and Daryl's conversation, the not so flattering parts. When she got to Judith's room she found it empty but, instead of panicking she made a beeline for the stairs. Padding down them she found a note on the kitchen counter from Daryl stating that the baby had been awake when he was getting ready to leave so he had just taken her with him. As she prepared herself a cup of tea, and waited for the water to boil, she couldn't help but, to smile. For all his fears of being a parent Daryl was a great father figure to Judith. He was attentive, involved, and affectionate with the baby and Jude adored him for it. He was a natural parent, a natural nurturer, even if he didn't recognize it.

Once her tea was ready she stepped out into the fenced in back yard and settled back against a chaise recliner in the deepening afternoon shadows, as Scout bounded around the yard. As she watched the puppy play Beth thought about her insecurities and her recent bad decision making. She had gotten so caught up in what she needed to do that she had forgotten that this whole endeavor was a team effort. She was ashamed of her oversight especially since her daddy had raised her to be considerate and thoughtful. He had always preached that arrogance and pride had no place in ones character because of their negative impact on decision making. She realized that she had been behaving with more than a little of both flaws lately and her lack of self-reflection had almost led to her death. Looking back she could see several ways out of the incident where she had been bitten, that would all have resulted in Artie being rescued, and her not being bitten. Her rash desire to play the hero had almost resulted in both her and her baby's deaths. If it wasn't for an almost impossible miracle they would be dead.

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair troubled with thoughts of why Daryl continued to put up with her. The man was a saint for his continued patience and she reflected that she would never have guessed that the archer had it in him to be so persistent. He was however, he continued to pick up her fragments in order to glue her back together each and every time she rushed head long into something, only to fall to pieces. She knew though that he wouldn't continue to do that forever. If she continued to act rashly eventually he would get tired of her actions and how she made him feel. She couldn't imagine that, couldn't imagine Daryl getting tired of her, walking away from her.

Upon serious consideration she knew that Daryl, her baby, and Jude were the most important things in her life. Being a hero didn't even rank on the cosmic scale of importance against those things which, meant she needed to put her relationship with the hunter before anything and everything else. From now on she needed to weigh her choices in light of how they would affect her relationships with the people she loved. She had firsthand knowledge of how Daryl had changed over the last year or so. He had gone from a reactive, angry, hurtful, closed off man to a thoughtful, patient, loving, family guy. He was trying for her, for Judith, for his child, even if he was scared or had self-doubts. She owed him the same consideration because she knew that he was changing for her not for himself.

She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening in conjunction with Jude's tinkling laugh. Standing up she headed back inside with Scout just as Daryl entered the front hallway tickling Jude's belly lightly causing the little girl to giggle and squirm. Seeing Beth Daryl headed towards her an easy smile on his face.

When Jude caught sight of her she reached out with her chubby little arms squealing,"Mama," rather excitedly with a childish grin of excitement painting her features.

Scooping the toddler into her own arms Beth tilted her head up for a quick welcome kiss from the hunter before asking the little girl," Did you have fun with your daddy Jude?" Kissing the toddler on the head she asked Daryl," So how did your meeting go?"

"Good," the archer grunted, "everythin is all set for tomorrow. We're leavin at first light."

Glancing at the pack slung over the hunter's back she asked," What's that?"

"Apparently," Daryl drawled," they weren't kiddin bout expectin me ta tow the line and wear a uniform."

"Oh," Beth smirked," I forgot about that. Did ya even look in that bag?"

"Nah," he denied shaking his head, " don't care what's in it. I'll wear what I want outta it and the rest," he just shrugged making it clear to Beth that he intended to just discard whatever he didn't want to wear.

Laughing she headed towards the kitchen, " I think I better make something for dinner. It's gettin late. S'close ta five thirty already."

"Better make it quick darlin," the archer drawled as he moved to pour himself a glass of water," we're due over at Waters round seven."

"Are we," the blonde questioned as she pulled venison steaks, green beans, and yams out of the fridge, "for what."

"Apparently," Daryl murmured as he moved to intercept Jude who had scooted to one of the kitchen cabinets in order to divest the storage space of its pots and pans," Waters is havin a gatherin at his place tonight. They play music and stuff and he invited us. I figured you'd wanna go."

Turning away from where she was preparing the food she asked, " What about you? Do you wanna go? That doesn't really seem like your kinda thing."

Shrugging he allowed Jude to grab his hands before gently pulling her from a seated to standing positon. Allowing the toddler to hold onto his hands he encouraged her to take a few steps," Everyone's gonna be there. It won't be so bad."

When Judith took three wobbly but, definite steps both adults paused in their tasks in order to praise and kiss and cuddle her.

By six forty five they had eaten dinner and were headed to Mark's several blocks over. The summer night was warm and balmy and Beth had changed into a pair of khaki shorts, a sleeveless white peasant top, and black converse sneakers. Her blonde hair was down for the first time in ages and the slight breeze blew wisps across her face. Daryl was holding Jude and he had an arm wrapped around her as they walked. Without hesitation she leaned into him soaking up the feeling of contentment that washed over her.

When they arrived they didn't even have a chance to knock on the door before Lucy was throwing it open and dragging them inside.

"Everyone's out back," the bubbly red head directed pausing in order to lean over and kiss Jude. The toddler smiled at Lucy eagerly reaching for her sometimes babysitter. Daryl handed her over and then reached for Beth's hand as they followed Lucy to the back yard. Sure enough there was a group of about thirty people most of whom they didn't know.

Spotting them Mark rushed over to greet them grinning at Daryl as he exclaimed, " Thanks so much for getting her here Daryl. Beth and I used to sing together in the church worship band. She was just a scrawny sixteen year old then but, man did she have some pipes."

"Ain't tellin me nothin I don't know," the archer mused smirking affectionately at the blonde.

Smiling up at both men excitedly Beth asked, " Mark when you told Daryl playin music," she paused to use air quotes," you meant like actually playin. That's awesome."

"Yup, " the sergeant confirmed," it's just a couple of us that get together to play once in a while but, some of our friends like to come and listen so it usually ends up a great time for everyone." Then to Daryl," do you mind if I steal her for a bit chief? Lucy can introduce you to folks and find you a place to enjoy the show. Beth's talent is too impressive to be wasted tonight by letting her sit and watch."

Then Mark was dragging her towards Brian and a man she hadn't yet met. Grabbing his guitar Mark quickly introduced Beth to Justin a civilian who sang backup vocals and Brian informed her himself that he played guitar but, couldn't sing a lick.

Pointing towards a keyboard Mark apologized, "We don't have a piano Bethy but, I figured the keys are close enough."

" I am just excited to sing," Beth gushed, " playing keys is like the cherry on top."

As soon as she was situated Mark addressed the crowd saying hi to everyone, introducing Beth, and proclaiming that they would only be playing a few songs tonight since they were set to go out on a mission early in the morning. The crowd cheered anyway and soon they were playing with Mark and Beth singing in harmony or solo. Beth fell into the group seamlessly and everyone, both the musicians and the guests, were having a blast by the second song. Beth was exhilarated as they began to wrap up and she hadn't taken her eyes off Daryl all night. The archer had been watching her intently and she could clearly read the look of admiration on his features.

Then Mark was turning to her and asking," Final song Bethy. What do you wanna play?"

Without hesitation she answered," Let's do some Needtobreathe. It's been so long and I am just in the mood. It seems ta fit right now you know."

Nodding and smiling Mark addressed the crowd, "The princess has spoken folks. She wants our final number to be an old worship band favorite of ours Brother by Needtobreathe," and then Mark was playing the first chords. Beth let the moment, the music, her love of singing wash over her as she joined in with Mark to sing,"

Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need

Get a little restless from the searching

Get a little worn down in between

Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes

Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea

Brother let me be your shelter

I'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When you're low

Brother let me be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home

Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart

I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were

Now my hands can't reach that far

I ain't made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone

I know that in my weakness I am strong, but

It's your love that brings me home

Brother let me be your shelter

I'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When you're low

Brother let me be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home

And when you call and need me near

Sayin' where'd you go?

Brother I'm right here

And on those days when the sky begins to fall

You're the blood of my blood

We can get through it all

Brother let me be your shelter

I'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When you're feelin' low

Brother let me be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home

Brother let me be your shelter

I'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When you're low

Brother let me be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home

As the song concluded the small crowd went wild clapping and cheering. Beth's face was a bright rosy red from a combination of elation and happiness. She loved singing, it was a part of her, and she hadn't realized how badly she needed an outlet such as this one. She understood why Mark had continued to sing after the world changed. There was a very real struggle now to not let the darkness overcome you, to not let the world change you, and continuing to do things that you loved even at the height of the struggle prevented you from losing yourself.

Practically bouncing towards Daryl who was sitting on a lawn chair, his gaze laser locked on her face, Beth couldn't stop herself from grinning like a fool. Mark caught up to her on her way to the hunter and slung an arm around her asking, " Did you have fun Bethy?"

"Are you kidding," she replied giggling," that was the most fun I've had in years." Then more sedately," Thanks Mark. I forgot what it can mean to really do something you love. How happy it can make you. I've been so focus on survivin that I think I was losing myself."

Leaning down to kiss her affectionately on the head the sergeant murmured," We always do something like this, as a group, together, before we go out on a mission. I know you saw Luc, she's always somewhere near Reed, and Nelson and Kelley are around here somewhere. It just build the comradery, reminds us what we're fighting for when we do things from the old world."

"Well thank you so much for including us I really loved it."

"Wasn't even a thought to include you guys sweetheart," Mark assured smiling down at her," your both part of the unit now, part of the family."

They reached Daryl then and he stood as they were approaching enabling Beth to throw herself into his arms as she laughed with elation," Did you enjoy it? What did you think? Did I sound okay?"

Pulling her into his embrace Daryl smiled down at her proudly as he assured," You sounded amazing sprite. I ain't never been ta a concert before but, I've heard plenty a bar bands. You guys were by far the best thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks," she sighed leaning into his side as Mark clapped him on the shoulder.

"Headed out man," the sergeant questioned obviously reading something in Daryl's face.

"Yeah," Daryl grunted," Once she comes down from her high," he was grinning at her," sprite here is gonna be exhausted and I saw Howard around here somewhere with a knocked out kid on her shoulder. Best I get my two girls home ta bed."

"Fair enough," Mark agreed," I am gonna start sending people home anyway especially our team. We need to get an early start in the morning." With a nod Mark moved off leaving Beth and Daryl to search for their missing charge.

They found her minutes later still asleep on Lucy's shoulder as the red head chattered excitedly with Reed. The two were so engrossed in their private conversation that they didn't hear the couple's approach until Beth cleared her throat to ask," Can I kidnap her from you?"

Startled Lucy whirled around to face Beth a blush suffusing her features as Brian looked on with a giant grin. "Of course," the breathless red head agreed moving to hand the toddler to her mother," are you guys headed out?"

It was Daryl who answered with a short," Ahha and so are you two. Plan is ta leave early. Want everyone at the meeting site by seven. Go back to the barracks and get some rest. Don't need no one tired and distracted tomorrow." Both soldiers were nodding as Daryl steered Beth toward the exit and then over his shoulder he called, " Reed."

"Yeah," the younger man answered.

"It wasn't a suggestion about headin out. Was an order and do me a favor and grab Nelson on your way."

"Got it chief," Brian assured still grinning as Daryl and Beth broke through the crowd and into the house. They exited quickly and once they were back on the quiet street the hunter asked, "Ya want me ta take her," nodding to the toddler who was slumped across Beth's shoulder in a deep sleep.

"Nah," she grinned, "I got her. I love ta have her snuggled against me. Especially since I know she's growin up and it won't be like this for much longer."

"Mhhm," the hunter hummed in agreement," but, your gonna have another little one ta cuddle in just a couple a months."

"I suppose," the blonde breathed out," but it's still sad to watch them grow up." She paused as she realized what she had said to assert in a rush," Not that I don't want to see her grow up because I do…..it's just sad that she isn't gonna be my little baby for much longer."

"I know what ya meant sprite," Daryl was quick to assure as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

They walked in silence for a while before Beth all but whispered into the quiet," Hey Daryl."

"Yeah darlin."

"You were right back at the farmhouse." When the hunter just turned to her in askance she elaborated quietly," When you said that if you weren't careful you could lose yourself to the darkness." He was nodding then still watching her, giving her time to formulate what she wanted to say.

"Singing back there reminded me about all the things I love, and what makes me who I really am, and when I thought about it I realized how right you were." She paused to examine the stars in the clear night sky before continuing passionately," You can get so wrapped up in survivin, in just makin it, that you lose yourself, and why you're even tryin ta make it in the first place. The darkness creeps in a little at a time and before ya know it you're gone and in your place is this person ya don't even know."

Looking up at the archer with a plea on her features she begged, "Don't let me become that person Daryl. Please. I don't want to lose what makes me well… me and I need you to promise that you won't let that happen."

" I won't let you lose yourself sprite," Daryl assured her with a nod," but you gotta do the same for me. Don't let me forget who I am darlin. I need ya ta call me out when I ain't the man ya need me ta be. We gotta be here for each other, gotta keep each other accountable, cuz we're in this together, and keepin each other honest is gonna be what keeps us strong."

She nodded letting the quiet wash over her and it was Daryl who spoke next," That song ya sang. The last one with Waters. Ya sung it before?"

"Yup," she nodded, " a couple times when Mark would come home to visit on leave. He always joined the praise band when he was home and we always tried to do something special. That song was one of our special ones. It only came out about six months before this whole thing started but, we sang it a handful of times together."

Peaking up at him curiously from under her lashes as they approached their front door she asked, "Did ya like it?"

"Yeah. I did…a lot," the archer mumbled thoughtfully as he turned the key in the lock," words just kinda resonated with me tonight," and then he was ushering her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Beth woke to the sound of the shower running. Rolling over she glanced at the clock and saw it was only five in the morning. She groaned scrubbing a hand over her face as the water turned off. She wasn't ready to get up, really she wasn't but, she knew Daryl wanted to get an early start to the armory. She had just swung her legs over the side of the bed when the butterfly flutter from the day before assailed her. With delight she dropped her hand to her belly rubbing gently as she smiled in wonder. It was amazing to finally be able to feel her baby move. It was then that she realized she had forgotten to tell Daryl about the baby moving the day before.

As if summoned by her thoughts of him the hunter strode through the bedroom door flipping on the light. Groaning again in protest Beth turned to him only to have her jaw drop and her words freeze in her throat. Daryl was standing in the threshold to their room dressed in ACU pants, a fitted black tee, a thigh holster, and his still wet hair was held back by the Oakley's perched on his head.

When Beth continued to just stare Daryl shifted self-consciously," What do ya think? Had ta wear somethin just thought this would do."

"You look….," Beth paused to gather her thoughts as her mouth watered," you look good….really good."

"Ya think," he questioned pulling at the tight tucked in tee. It bunched a bit above his belt but remained tucked in.

"I think," Beth practically purred as she rose from the bed and went to him, " that you should take me back to bed and forget about this whole mission to the armory deal."

The archer barked out a laugh before reaching out to pull the blonde into his arms. Bending down to kiss her passionately on the lips he groaned, " Don't tempt me woman," as he pulled away. Then with a nod of his head towards the bathroom he commanded, "Go on and get showered. Then get Jude ready. We gotta head out soon. I'll go get something ready for breakfast."

"Wait," Beth commanded as Daryl went to move past her. Grabbing his hand she brought it back to her belly. Placing it there she admitted," I forgot ta tell you yesterday but, I felt the baby move for the first time. It happened again this morning too."

His eyes going wide he asked, "Really what's it feel like?"

"Right now kinda just like butterflies," she admitted, " but soon it will get stronger."

"That's amazin news darlin," the hunter smiled rubbing her belly gently," and as much as I'd love ta spend all day celebratin it we got a job ta do first. Go on and get showered and ready and when we get home tonight we'll have a little celebration just you and me."

Her stomach flipping at the promise she smiled seductively, " You don't have ta make that promise more than once. You look good enough to eat."

Pulling away from her with a laugh the archer shot over his shoulder," Bout time you returned that favor sprite. Might hold ya too it later on."

Beth laughed at Daryl's joke as she turned to get ready for the day. She might not be that experienced but, she certainly recognized his insinuation for what it was. She had never actually done that before but, she realized with a start that she was more than willing to try it for the first time.

After Beth readied herself and Jude she bounded downstairs to have breakfast with Daryl. After everyone, including Scout had eaten, they were headed down to the barracks. True to his word Daryl refused to leave anyone of his family members behind including Scout. The rest of the team was already assembled and working diligently to prepare the two Humvee's under Mark's direction. After a quick greeting they broke into groups Beth, Daryl, Jude, Scout Lucy, and Brian in one Humvee and Mark, Mike, and Artie in the other.

The ride to the armory took about forty minutes and after arriving it took the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon to collect what they needed and to inventory the remaining items. The military commanders wanted to keep exact counts on all the weapons so each time something was removed it had to be documented. They broke for lunch around noon and finally a little after two they loaded the vehicles and locked up the armory to head back to post. They were about ten minutes from the armory, Beth, Lucy, and Brian, laughing and joking when they passed their first walker. Random wandering corpses were a normal part of the scenery now but, they hadn't encountered many of them on the way out to the armory. So as they headed back to Andrews and began to pass more and more corpses in bigger and bigger groupings the jovial conversation diminished. The Humvee's were perfectly safe unless they ran into a massive herd but, light hearted conversation collapsed under the weight of perfectly reasonable safety concerns as they faced the ever increasing number of walkers.

Mark had just radioed up to check in with them when a flash of dark hair and very much alive teenage girl darted across the road in front of them. Brian swerved to avoid hitting the girl and Daryl flung an arm out to prevent Beth from losing her hold on Judith.

"Son of a bitch," the archer swore as Reed finally got the vehicle under control again. Water's was radioing them frantically and Lucy was scrabbling for the device.

Rushing to reassure the sergeant Lucy yelled ,"Chief what the hell are you doing," as Daryl swung open the back door of the Humvee in order to chase after the girl.

"Daryl," Beth called after him frantically as she saw Mark launch himself from the vehicle behind them to chase after Daryl. The two men quickly disappeared into the woods and Beth's frantically beating heart urged her to chase after them. This time however, she did not give into her irrational whims. Daryl knew what he was doing, so did Mark. They didn't need her chasing after them and potentially just causing more problems due to her mere presence. They all had jobs to do and hers at the current moment was to watch Jude.

Brian, Artie, and Mike quickly positioned themselves to take down walkers with silent weapons as Lucy tried to make small talk with Beth to distract her. It was the longest twenty minutes of Beth's life but, finally Daryl and Mark emerged from the woods dirty, sweaty, and a little worse for the wear but, in one piece relatively speaking. Daryl was dragging the filthy, skinny, brunette teen by the arm, cursing and hollering.

Finally pulling the sullen looking girl to a stop in front of their Humvee he demanded, " What the hell are ya doin out here girl. Ya almost became that damn walkers lunch. Where are your damn people."

"I don't have any people," the sullen girl snarled trying to pull away from the hunter.

"Really not believing you girl," Daryl sneered, "can't believe you'd a survived this long without people."

"My name isn't girl," the brunette shot back angrily, "it's Enid. My name is Enid."

"Well Enid," Mark drawled with his arms crossed over his chest, " we can't in good conscience leave a helpless little girl out here in these woods by herself. Especially when she was just about a walker snack fifteen minutes ago, so why don't you tell us where your people are or you get the wonderful honor of accompanying us home." Grinning the sergeant continued, " We can always use new recruits after all."

The brunette had a minute to look absolutely horrified before Beth slid out of the Humvee. Cradling Judith she approached the two men to chastise, "You're scaring the poor thing ta death. Stop it."

Whirling on her Daryl sneered, "That poor thing tried ta take a hunk outta my arm darlin." Raising his forearm to show her the red swelling patch of skin he continued angrily, "Girl ain't a poor scared anythin. Seen plenty a teens like her in my time. The only thing poor in her life is her parents."

"My parents are dead you bastard," the emotional teen all but, screamed as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Hey," Beth crooned thrusting Jude at Daryl as she approached the girl,"Hey."

As Daryl settled the toddler in his arms Beth approached the young girl with her hands raised in surrender," I am sorry that they scared you but, they're just worried. We've lost a lot of people. Seen a lot of death that could have been avoided. They can't in good conscience let a young girl back out into this world alone. Where are you from sweetheart? Where are your people?"

"I don't have any people," Enid mumbled again hanging her head so that her long dark hair created a curtain around her face, "but, the place I came from, it's called Alexandria. It's about ten minutes from here."

"Okay," Beth sighed, "thank you for telling us that. Now we can ensure that you get back there safely."

"I don't need you to take me," the girl bit out glaring up from her curtain of hair, " I can go by myself. I do it all the time."

"Do what all the time," Mark demanded, "do they know you do this? Come out here?"

The young girls silence was the only answer the two men needed. Nodding towards the Humvee and propelling the girl gently Daryl commanded, "Get in buttercup todays your lucky day. Not only did you get saved from near certain death but, you're getting a military escort back home. Bout time your people," the hunter emphasized," realize what you're up to."

Glaring at Daryl the teen unwillingly scrambled into the back of the vehicle as Beth climbed in herself sliding over to make room.

Once everyone was in and settled Daryl turned to the girl with an expression of stone," Which way?"

The angry girl just pointed drawing out several long seconds before mumbling angrily, " Follow this road for about two miles then take your first left."

"You heard buttercup," Daryl snarled at Brian rubbing at his sore arm," let's get this show on the road."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator. Drum roll please…here it is the long awaited reunion. I have been planning this for so long it is so exciting to finally have the first chapter out. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Beth glanced towards the sullen teenager sitting between her and Daryl as their Humvee rolled to a stop in front of the Alexandria settlement. Taking in the massive walls and chain link gate Beth found herself somewhat impressed.

"This it," Daryl grunted at the girl only to receive a grimace in return. A part of Beth wanted to warn Enid that Daryl could out sullen her any day but, she decided that her humor would fall flat to both man and child.

As if sensing her thoughts the hunter turned towards her with a little smirk, an expression which made Beth's heart melt every time she saw it. She had no idea how one little smile could turn a fierce man into a smirking little boy but, it did.

"Are you okay," she mouthed over Enid's head while nodding to the hunters arm.

His tight nod let her know that all was well.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a young man with dreadlocks approaching their vehicle. Peering at them cautiously he stopped in front of Brian to demand," Are you military?"

"Yup," Brian answered with his ever present lopsided grin, "seems we found one a yours being chased by a horde over by our armory bout ten miles away. We decided it might be best to return her to you guys. Since it's getting so late we were also hoping for a place to stay tonight if that might be possible."

Peering more intently inside the vehicle Beth saw the moment the man recognized the teenager, "Enid," he sighed with what appeared to be bone weariness," what were you doing outside the walls again? I know Deanna has talked to you about this."

The sullen child just glared at the man and finally he turned back to Brian and announced, "I am Heath. Thanks for bringing Enid back. If you guys go ahead inside I'll meet you after I close the gates."

Heath stepped away to pull back the gates and Brian drove through followed by Mike in the second Humvee. As they came to a stop everyone piled out and Enid was quickly pushing past Daryl to take off stalking down the street.

"Ungrateful brat," the archer muttered under his breath as he moved to Beth and Judy. Plucking the toddler from her he settled her on his own hip as Mark approached them.

"I had her Daryl," Beth groused good naturedly, glaring at the hunter a bit.

"I know," he grinned back at her," but I love holdin her and she's gettin too heavy for ya." Shaking her head in frustration, she wasn't going to break just because she was pregnant, she watched as Daryl murmured quietly to the baby before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Perfectly content in her father's arms Jude clutched the front of his tight black fitted t-shirt as she leaned back to survey her surroundings.

Watching the man and baby Beth took a second to appreciate the view. There was nothing sexier than a self-assured man holding a beautiful baby. With Daryl in his black combat boots, ACU pants, thigh holster, tight black tee, and Oakleys and Jude in her frilly pink top and cream colored leggings they created quite the attractive picture. Daryl's arms bulged from holding the toddler and Beth itched to run her hand down the appendages.

Mark had reached them and was reaching for Jude," Come to Uncle Mark baby girl," he crooned moving to take her from Daryl as Heath approached them.

"She's beautiful," the Alexandrian praised directing his focus to Daryl," we don't see many babies anymore. Congratulations."

"Thanks," the hunter rasped as Jude tired of being in Mark's arms reached for Daryl with a demanding, "Da."

Daryl easily scooped her back into his embrace as Heath questioned," Do you all want to see Deanna the leader here or just," he paused to gesture at their group," whoever your leader is? We can do it either way whatever you prefer."

Stepping up Daryl responded, "Waters and I are in charge so we'll go meet with this Deanna and everyone else will stay put til we hash out the details a us stayin for the night."

Heath nodded at them as Daryl turned back to the group," Ya all stay put til Waters and I get back." With a pointed look at Beth," Don't get in any trouble."

"No problem Chief," Reed answered with a crooked grin as he moved to wrap his arm around Beth," we'll just stay here and twiddle our thumbs."

Daryl just snorted at the younger man as he and Mark turned to follow Heath who was happily chatting about Deanna and their walled in city.

Before they reached their destination Mark spoke up, " I came by here about a year ago and met with Deanna and her husband. Can't remember what his name was. Offered them the option of moving to Andrews but, they declined. Hoping they'll both remember me."

The Alexandrian ducked his head before muttering, "Her husband's name was Reggie but, he's gone now." Coming to a stop in front of a large white house he continued, "This is it just follow me up."

Traversing the walkway to the front door Mark muttered, " I am sorry for your loss," as the Alexandrian knocked on the door. Daryl shifted from foot to foot rocking Jude and making faces at her as they waited for the leader of the town. The toddler had just clapped her hands against Daryl's chest giggling when the door opened to reveal a thin older looking woman with shoulder length hair.

"Yes Heath, " she questioned while taking Mark and Daryl in warily.

"Hey Deanna," the younger man greeted," I am sorry to bother you but, these folks showed up at our gates with the rest of their people about fifteen minutes ago. They had Enid with them. Apparently she went outside the walls again and got into trouble. They brought her back for us but , it's getting late, and they were wondering about a place to stay tonight."

Her eyes flicking back to them Deanna graciously thanked Heath before commanding, " Why don't you head back to the gates now Health, I can handle the interview. If you have any trouble while you're down there you know who to call."

"Yes ma'am," the gate keeper agreed readily before taking off to return to his post.

Turning back to them Deanna invited with a parody of a warm smile ,"Come in gentleman."

The two men followed the Alexandrian leader into her living room and took seats across from her as she settled herself on a settee and began, " I am sure Heath's told you both about me but still why don't we start with introductions. I am Deanna and I am the leader here at Alexandria. I have a right hand man that I rely on for assistance but, in the end I am the final decision maker."

"Chief Daryl Dixon," the hunter murmured nodding at Deanna before gesturing to Mark," and this is Sergeant Mark Waters. The rest of our unit is still down by the gates with our vehicles and supplies."

Mark was quick to interject," I was here about a year ago with my unit ma'am. We met with both you and your husband and offered you the chance to come back to Andrews with us. You declined at the time but, the offer still stands if you're interested."

Deanna was grinning then as she agreed," I remember you now Sergeant Waters. It's nice to see you again and thank you for your offer but, we are still doing just fine here and this is home. We aren't ready to leave it yet."

"Of course ma'am," Waters acknowledged with a dip of his head.

Shifting Jude on his lap Daryl brought the conversation back around to the main point," We brought one a yours back home today after she was nearly devoured by a hoard, she's just a kid. We simply happened ta be in the right place at the right time or she wouldn't be here right now. Ya ought a keep a better eye on the girl."

Sighing Deanna's smile faltered some as she admitted," We try Chief Dixon but, the sad fact is that Enid came to us an orphan, and she's really seemed to struggle since she's been here. She's gone over the wall repeatedly even though we've asked her not to."

"She needs a stronger hand than," the hunter murmured gruffly, " it ain't safe for her ta be doin what she's doin."

"I'll talk to her again," Deanna agreed wearily," and maybe I can talk one of the families into taking her under their wing. Maybe one of the folks from the new group could do it. They seem strong and I bet Enid could relate to them. Plus one of the newer families in particular seems to have taken a real interest in the girl."

"You have a new group," Mark asked his interest piqued by the news.

Eyes twinkling the leader divulged," Not so new now, they've been here about three months already and in today's day and age that feels like a lifetime."

When Mark just nodded at her Deanna continued with business like focus, " Now about tonight are you all just planning to stay one night or longer?"

"We just need a place for tonight," Daryl replied, "got ta be gettin back ta the post tomorrow. They know we ran into some trouble but, the brass won't like us stayin outside the wire unplanned for more than a day or so. We got some precious cargo with us cuz we figured it was gonna be a quick in and out trip to the armory."

Nodding Deanna offered," We have a completely empty house on the main street here. Would that meet your needs Chief Dixon?"

Looking to Mark and reading the agreement on his face Daryl answered," Yeah that sounds real good thanks."

Everyone rose then as Deanna fetched the key, told them the house number and general location, and then offered to show them the house. Pausing on her way to the front door she turned back with a genuine smile," Your precious cargo is adorable. Is she yours?"

"Mhmm," Daryl murmured, " her mama is waitin for us outside."

"I can't wait to meet her," Deanna offered. Then looking more contemplative and a little sad she continued, "My right hand man lost a baby girl on the way here. Sounds like she would've been about your daughter's age. He still hasn't really gotten over it. I hope you never have to experience that Chief Dixon."

Something about Deanna's statement caught Daryl's attention. It wasn't more than an inkling, a tiny shred of insight or premonition but, still he asked, " This right hand man a yours, he got a name?"

Still smiling completely unaware of the chaos her statement was about to unleash Deanna answered, "Rick. Rick Grimes."

Daryl froze for one long moment before panic slammed into him. He had left Beth alone out on the street with the rest of the unit. What were the chances that someone would see her? He had to hope they were exceptionally slim but, still in the lottery of life they hadn't really struck it so lucky in situations similar to this one.

"Fuck," the hunter cursed rushing past Deanna and Mark and out the front door. Then he was bounding down the stairs with both the Alexandrian leader and the sergeant trailing after him calling his name. He didn't hear them though not with his single minded determination to get back to Beth as quickly as possible. They hadn't talked about it in a long time, not since the farmhouse but, Daryl couldn't imagine that Beth had pushed past her anger at their family. She hadn't mentioned them much not even after finding Judith. He wasn't even sure himself how he felt about it, finding them, since he had also been abandoned and left for dead. Biting the inside of his cheek as he strode through the town, deaf to the shouts coming from behind him to hold up, Daryl ruminated on how this was going to go down. Somehow he didn't think Maggie was going to greet him with open arms in order to welcome him to the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Mark and Daryl left with Heath to meet with the town's leader the rest of the group fanned out to idle away the time until they would have a place to rest for the night. Mike and Artie were tinkering with the engine in their Humvee and Lucy was throwing a ball for Scout who in true Labrador fashion had learned to retrieve the toy. Sweaty and tired Beth glanced up at the late day summer sky hoping that it might rain thereby relieving the stifling humidity even if just for a short time. Pulling at her black fitted tee, trying to create some airflow, she soon gave up rubbing her sweaty palms on the sides of her dark green kakis, leaving distinctive sweat marks behind once she removed them. Sighing wishing for a shower more than anything else right now she was completely startled when Brian grabbed her under the arms and swung her up onto the hood of the Humvee. Laughing she settled back, her booted feet kicking against the tire, as she unconsciously raised a hand to rub her swollen belly.

Without much thought she left her hand where it rested as she chastised," Brian what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're comfortable of course princess," the young solider joked," trying to earn brownie points with the chief."

"I don't think scaring me to death would really curry his favor," Beth quipped dryly.

"Probably not," Brian joked feigning mock horror," but hey some days he might actually thank me."

Beth's mouth dropped open in mock outrage as she leaned forward to smack the soldier on his uniformed shoulder and exclaim rather loudly," You ass," before breaking into laughter.

They were both so caught up in messing around that neither of them noticed the two women, one blonde and one brunette, approaching them. It was clear the pair were headed somewhere, walking with purpose down the immaculately maintained street, and they had a young blonde boy in tow who was remarkably quiet as he followed behind them.

As they were walking by Beth's tinkling laughter suddenly caught the brunette's attention and whipping her head around she froze as she took in the young blonde sitting on the hood of the military issue vehicle joking with the young man standing in front of her. A sudden breeze broke the stifling stillness of the afternoon whipping Beth's hair off her forehead making her three scars very visible for the small moment in time. The scars alerted the brunette to the fact that the image before her was not some perfect hallucination conjured up from the recesses of her mind. It was Beth, scarred and worn, and very much alive and real, sitting just feet from her completely unaware of her presence.

"Hey Maggie are you okay," the brunette's worried companion questioned as her friend froze.

But instead of answering her Maggie began to woodenly walk towards the scene before her gaping at the young woman." Beth," she choked as she tried to force the name through her leaden lips. It came out as a tiny squeak of noise. At first neither of the pair heard her but, then more strongly she gasped, "Beth."

Beth was still trying to catch her breath when she heard her name being called. With a big grin plastered across her features she turned to the sound freezing when she took in the woman standing just feet from her, the smile evaporating to be replaced with an expression of steel. The women stared at each other for a moment frozen in shock before Beth lithely slid down from the hood of the vehicle.

Eyes locked on her sister she forced," Hey Mags," through her numb lips as Brian sensing the tension came to stand protectively next to her.

"Oh my God," Maggie exclaimed in shock a hand coming up to cover her mouth as she just stared at the impossible image before her. Beth was dead. They had all seen her body before fate had intervened and forced them to run. Maggie's last image of her sister was her crumpled limp body being cradled in the arms of a grieving Daryl Dixon. Then just like that they were both gone, more ghosts to haunt them, with thoughts of what if and shattered dreams and promises, as they traversed the broken roads of this hellish existence. Yet here she now stood whole and healthy and utterly changed with long ago healed scars to testify to the trials she had overcome.

Maggie's eyes were still roving over Beth when her blonde companion Jessie questioned, "Beth. Like Beth your little sister Beth?" Then grabbing her sons hand Jessie backed away intent on going to find the others. It wasn't everyday after all that a family member came back from the dead.

Then Maggie was rushing forward to envelope Beth in a hug and the blonde was trapped with no way to avoid it. Beth's immediate instinct had been to step back and away but, the vehicle behind her prevented her from doing that, essentially trapping her in her sister's embrace. She froze as Maggie wrapped her arms around her sobbing and mumbling nonsensical words. It took Beth a few seconds to gain enough composure to place her hands on her sister's arms in order to pry her off of her.

"How did you find us," Maggie was sobbing, "we thought you were dead. How did you find us."

Beth stared at her hysterical sister for a moment before deciding to tell the truth rather unemotionally, " I wasn't trying to find you. We ended up here by accident after we rescued a girl this afternoon. As for being dead I guess it takes more than a bullet to kill a Greene cuz I am clearly standing here alive and breathing."

With a protective hand on her shoulder Brian questioned Beth, "Do you know this woman princess?"

Turning to her friend a rigid expression on her face she answered stiffly," Yeah I do." Pausing to suck in a deep breath she muttered rather disgustedly, "Brian meet my sister Maggie," she gestured between the two, "Maggie Brian."

Stepping back some with tears sparkling in her eyes Maggie gestured towards Beth's obvious belly with a small grin, " Bethy a baby? I can't believe this. You come back to us and you're having a baby."

Beth immediately wanted to contradict her sister. She hadn't come back to her or anyone for that matter. She hadn't been lost to begin with which is exactly what Maggie was insinuating. She had been perfectly accounted for with the one person from her family who actually mattered. However, before she could think of a suitable retort Maggie was turning to Brian with a happy smile," Congratulations. I can't wait to get to know you and find out how you and Bethy met."

Brian was only shocked into silence for a moment before he started to laugh uproariously, "Um ma'am I think you have this all wrong," the soldier began smirking, " I am the protection not the baby daddy." Then reaching to message Beth's shoulder gently while throwing her a quick smile he continued, " I'd be pleased as punch if you wouldn't go around telling people I am that baby's daddy. The chief is a rather possessive guy and honestly I don't feel like getting an ass whooping today. Sunshine here and the little princess are his. Between you and me I am hoping if I play my cards right I might get to be the uncle," the soldier concluded with a wink towards Maggie.

A shocked Maggie was glancing between both Beth and Brian when a frantically bellowed," Beth," caught the blonde's attention. Looking up the street she saw Daryl striding towards her, Jude secured on his hip, with almost frantic intent an older woman she didn't recognize and Mark almost running behind him to keep up. His long strides were eating up the ground between them, his thigh holster slapping lightly against his leg, with each step. Even with his oakleys shielding his eyes Beth could read the tension written across Daryl's face. She didn't even think before she was breaking away from Brian and Maggie and jogging towards Daryl, towards safety and security, towards home.

He had his arm open before she had even reached him and as she crashed into his side he wrapped the appendage around her, securely pulling her into him, before dropping a quick fierce kiss on the top of her head. Unaware of the calamity about to unfold Brian sauntered over to the couple to slap Daryl on the back before pronouncing, "Hey chief how'd the meeting go? We spending the night or heading out?"

Her mouth hanging open Maggie looked between Beth and Daryl for a moment before she exclaimed with obvious disbelief, "Daryl?"

Holding Beth close the archer offered the brunette a tight smile and a clipped greeting, "Maggie."

The brunette's expression turned from disbelief to anger as she processed Reed's greeting, "You're the chief? Does that mean that Beth's baby is yours," she paused in her tirade to roughly push a hand through her hair, "we thought you were both dead. How the hell did you end up here and," a long pause," Daryl are you in the Army?"

Mark sauntered over to the group then as Deanna stood on the outskirts of the fray taking it all in, "Hey Mags long time no see," the solider greeted cheekily.

Whipping around her focus momentarily drawn away from Beth and Daryl Maggie stared at Mark. When the soldier just quirked an eyebrow at the older Greene sister and opened his arms she wasted no time in throwing herself at him.

"God Mark we thought you were dead," she exclaimed," Did you find Beth? Were you the one to find her?"

Pulling back Mark shook his head before clapping Daryl on the arm," No actually they found one of my guys," the soldier paused to nod in Reed's direction," about to become zombie dinner and they saved him. Seems since then," Mark smirked," that they've become pretty fond of him. The three of them found us a few weeks later. You can't imagine how surprised I was. It's good to see you Maggie Beth wasn't sure what had happened to you and I really wanted to believe that more than one Greene had made it."

Mark knew the whole story of how Beth and Daryl had been separated from their family of course. Bits and pieces from Beth when she was willing to talk about it and the rest from Daryl, so the soldier understood why Beth was burrowed into Daryl's side with an indifferent expression painted across her face.

Maggie's attention shifted once more to the toddler Daryl had perched on his hip as she exclaimed," You guys found Judith," then as she looked around excitedly as if expecting to see someone else, "where's Tye Sasha will be so excited. She's been so worried."

"Tye's gone," Daryl rasped quickly cutting off Maggie before she could say anything else," when Beth and Reed and I found him he'd already been bit and was almost gone. Told us he'd been separated from the rest a ya."

"Oh," the brunette's features fell," I just thought that maybe with you guys coming back to us maybe…..," she paused," well anyway this is going to mean so much to Rick. He's been missing Judith so badly. He's gonna be so excited to see his daughter."

It was Mark and Brian who caught the almost panicked expressions on Beth and Daryl's faces at Maggie's statement, the brunette appeared oblivious. Immediately Beth reached for the toddler and Daryl handed her over before wrapping his arm around them and pulling them both against him in a protective and possessive gesture. Sensing two of their units uneasiness the soldiers moved to flank them as many more people flooded the scene and all hell broke loose.

After Jessie had recognized what was going on she had walked away to find the rest of the group. Now they were coming from all directions with equal expressions of disbelief, hope, and excitement. Within a matter of minutes Rick, Carl, Michonne, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, Abe, Eugene, and Carol arrived and there was chaos as everyone tried to talk over each other.

Finally having enough of the chaos which was giving him a headache Daryl moved to contain it. Roaring," Enough," he turned towards the rest of the unit who were all hanging back with equal parts wonder and confusion. Addressing them as silence descended Daryl ordered," Deanna the leader here's been kind enough ta let us stay the night for we head back ta Andrews. The house number is 504 and it's right here on the main street." Turning to place a key in Reed's hand he continued," I want ya all ta take the vehicles and head down there and get settled."

Reed hesitated for a moment but, when Daryl nodded to him he turned to follow orders clearly not liking it but obeying anyway. At that moment Scout came scampering up weaving through the crowd of people to happily bump his not so little head against Beth's hand. The puppy was a solid fifty pounds now and slowly growing into himself. Reaching down to stroke the pup and then grabbing him by the collar Daryl called," Hey Reed. Howard," when the two soldiers turned back to him he gestured towards the pup, "take the scamp with ya please."

Nodding her red head Lucy jogged back through the crowd to fetch the puppy. "Come on buddy," she prompted," Mom and Dad will be coming soon."

Scout hesitated for a moment, clearly sensing his owner's anxiety and wanting to be with them, before following after the two soldiers. After watching them go Daryl turned to Mark," Ya stayin?"

"Did you think for a moment I wouldn't be," the other man questioned with a supportive nod of his head.

"Nah," Daryl grunted supremely grateful that this man had become a good friend and ally. Their relationship had definitely started out contentious but, now it was one of mutual respect and admiration which, was the only way they could lead the unit together. Daryl knew the turning point had been when Beth had been bitten. Mark had stood by his side and offered Daryl support and understanding. The man had admitted then that while he didn't understand Beth and Daryl's relationship he could see how much they cared about one another and that all he had ever wanted was to see his family happy. Seeing as how Daryl seemed to make Beth happy Mark was willing to overlook any concerns that he'd had. Now Mark was standing behind his right shoulder offering support and the hunter couldn't be more grateful. The words of the song Beth and Mark had sung the night before filtered briefly through Daryl's mind and the man reflected that he was about to find out who his real brothers were.

Daryl could feel Beth shaking beside him and he wasn't naïve enough to think it was fear. They had been together, just the two of them, for too long now for him to mistake her emotional response for anything but, anger. Beth was furious, had been since she learned the whole story, back at the farmhouse and now they were once more face to face with their family. Daryl could admit that he was fairly angry himself. These people, his family, had left him for dead. Had left both him and Beth for dead and now they were greeting them like the long lost prodigals of the group. Beth was no longer the innocent, mild, meek, little girl from the prison. She was a formidable woman who was harboring some serious resentment and anger. The hunter wasn't sure if it would be best to send her with the rest of the unit or not. He knew he could control his anger but, he wasn't sure what his little firecracker was going to do and this was a delicate situation that needed to be handled just so. He wasn't sure that Beth could handle it in her current emotional state.

He was saved from having to make a decision when Rick stepped forward to eagerly clap him on the back," My God man we thought you were dead. It's so good to see you brother."

Before he even realized it Beth was out of his embrace and stepping towards Rick with Jude clutched in her arms, "You thought he was dead because you abandoned him to a herd of walkers Rick," the blonde spit," you abandoned him. How could you….. after everything he'd ever done for you…for this group."

His head snapping toward the blonde Rick looked at her, really looked at her, for what appeared to be the first time. In shock he answered," Beth we didn't have a choice. The herd was too large. Daryl refused to run. These things happen."

"No they don't," Beth ground out with steel in her voice," you don't leave family behind. You don't. You left Daryl because he wouldn't leave me."

"Darlin," Daryl murmured stepping towards her in an effort to deescalate the situation.

Whatever, the hunter had been about to say went by the wayside as Maggie spat out," Don't you darling my little sister Daryl Dixon. I don't know what the hell you told her, what stories you concocted to convince her to let you into her bed but, I think you've done enough damage. She's pregnant in the middle of the end of the world. I think we all know how well that turned out last time."

A general hiss raced through the crowd as everyone understood from Maggie's statement what she was implying. It was clear Beth was pregnant and if anyone had had any questions about the baby's paternity they were cleared up now.

"Daryl," Rick questioned with disappointment in his eyes and for a minute the hunter accepted the feeling. Then shaking it off he reminded himself that he wasn't that person anymore. He wasn't the guy who accepted everyone else's judgments as truth. Beth had helped him to see that he was a good man, one worthy of love and acceptance, and she was his. He wasn't going to abandon her or allow either of them to be shamed. She was his and he would fight for them.

"Ya got somethin ta say ta me Rick," Daryl demanded firmly but, without anger, not backing down to the sheriff as he once might have.

"Is Maggie right? Are you the father of Beth's baby? She's just a young woman Daryl what the hell were you thinking," Rick demanded.

Floored by the level of censure that was being directed at him the archer did not respond for a moment as the sheriff continued as if he hadn't made his previous statement, "Thank you, both of you, for bringing Judith back to me. Where's Tye? We got separated by a herd on the trip up here and no matter how hard we searched we couldn't find them. Without a tracker, without you Daryl," Rick clarified, " we didn't stand a chance in finding them."

Turning to Beth the sheriff reached out for the toddler who was contentedly watching the melee in Beth's arms, " Can I hold her," he asked.

Beth's already hard features turned to stone and she gripped the baby a little more firmly at the request. Sensing her reluctance Daryl placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and prompted," Go on darlin he's her daddy."

Moving to stiffly transfer the baby from her arms to Ricks Beth answered the sheriff's original question," Tye is gone," she turned to seek Sasha out in the crowd and shot the woman a sad smile," he got bit trying to protect Jude and when we found him he was almost gone. We waited until it was over and then did what needed doing before buryin him."

As Rick tried to settle Jude in his embrace Beth stepped back into Daryl's watching as the child turned towards her worriedly before settling to look up at the man holding her uneasily. Rick had never been very involved with Jude and the baby was clearly unsettled by the arms she found herself in. Uncomfortably she shifted trying to turn around to keep Beth and Daryl in her line of sight.

Beth's heart broke for the little girl even though she knew Rick was her biological father and she shouldn't feel the way she did. She couldn't erase her feelings though because for months she and Daryl had been caring for the baby as if she were theirs. The attachment was deep and abiding between the three of them. It had been since the day Judith had been born and it had only been reinforced over the last months.

As she stepped back Beth instinctively sought Daryl for comfort so she placed herself in front of him and leaned back into his chest. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she could feel his tension as he watched the little girl squirm in her father's arms.

Gazing around at the group who were mostly watching Rick and Jude Beth saw that Sasha was openly crying and that she was being consoled by Carol and a curvy brunette. Glenn was whispering fiercely to Maggie but, whatever he said was lost on her as her sister marched up to Beth and grabbed her by the wrist.

" Bethy your coming with me," Maggie demanded trying to pull her away from the group.

"Maggie what the hell, " Beth snapped quickly twisting her wrist and effectively yanking it out of her sisters grasp, " I am not a child. You can't drag me off to chastise me."

Whirling back to face Beth Maggie cried," Do you see yourself right now Beth? What would daddy think? Your shacked up with a man twice your age whose probably using you and pregnant. That doesn't indicate to me that you have great judgment in either choosing men or engaging in relationships responsibly. You aren't a child…..seriously….because from where I am standing you certainly look like one. One who's being taken advantage of by a desperate old man."

Beth didn't even flinch as Maggie's accusations landed but, she felt as Daryl did. She knew how much Daryl had admired her father. How her daddy's approval had always meant something to him. Maggie's barb would wound the hunter deeply. Even though she knew her daddy wouldn't care, would be proud to call Daryl a son even, the hunter would never believe that. She had been angry before but, her anger was quickly morphing into fury.

Reaching back she grabbed Daryl's hand in support as she railed at her sister, "You're a bitch Maggie." There was suddenly shocked silence as all murmured side conversations ceased at Beth's emotional loud angry retort," Where the hell were you when the prison fell, afterwards when we were running and surviving, when I was trapped at Grady, after I was shot? Where were you huh? You think I don't know? You think Daryl never told me? We don't keep secrets from one another my dear sister. I know. I know you were either running after Glenn or running after some damn cure that never existed anyway. But ya know what you weren't doing. You weren't looking for your sister, your only surviving blood relative. The only one who gave a damn about me was Daryl. I am not some little girl victim. I am a woman, a survivor, a mother, and I am not going to stand here and listen to your shit." Beth paused to suck in a much needed breath angry tears streaming down her face as she continued, "If you didn't give a damn about me when it mattered, when I might have needed my sister, then I don't need to hear what you think now. I don't need you anymore. I figured out how to survive on my own with Daryl's help and I am not going to stand here and listen to you tear down the man that built me into the woman that I am today. I don't have to listen to this from any of you and frankly neither does Daryl. We made our own way in this world no thanks to any of you and none of you know shit about us anymore. You gave up the right to care when you left us both for dead. All of you."

Turning to Daryl shaking because she was so angry she wiped at her face ineffectually as the hunter put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sprite," he murmured reaching out to stroke her hair behind her ear before placing his hand back on her shoulder," Ya gotta calm down darlin. Hysterics ain't good for the baby."

" I can't help it," she sobbed scrubbing at her face. Then more than a little desperately," I can't do this Daryl. I can't….these people they aren't our family anymore. Their just people, people who left us and, probably never gave us a second thought."

Pulling her into a hug the hunter allowed her to soak his chest for a minute before turning to lock eyes with Mark who was glaring silently at Maggie. When the soldier stepped forward Daryl pushed Beth back gently away from his chest as he raised a hand to wipe her tears away," Mark's gonna take ya ta the house baby girl. Help ya get settled."

"No," she started to protest," I don't wanna leave without you."

"Go on," he urged gently pushing her into Water's embrace," I'll be right behind ya I promise."

When she just nodded and turned to lean into Mark Daryl said to his partner," Keep them safe man?"

"Always," Mark replied. He hesitated for a moment before asking, "You want me to leave her with Reed? I can come back."

"Nah," Daryl declined," I promise I am gonna be right behind ya both. We need ta get some rest and we're leavin here tomorrow at first light."

"Got it man," Mark said with a tight nod as he turned to usher Beth down the street.

Beth and Mark were barely a few paces from the group when Glenn questioned," Daryl what were you thinking back in Atlanta man. We didn't want to leave you but, you didn't run. Carol damn near killed herself trying to get back to you until Rick convinced her you couldn't have survived that herd. Why did you do it?"

Meeting the younger man's gaze the hunter grunted," I wasn't leavin Beth. Would you leave Maggie?"

"Maggie's my wife," Glenn shot back.

"And Beth is my life," Daryl snarled," I wasn't leavin her when I thought she was gone and I certainly wasn't gonna leave her when I realized she wasn't, that she needed medical help right away. Beth's right I don't gotta answer ta any a you. We were on a mission today and we saved a little girl. That's the only reason we're even here. If I thought we could get back to Andrews safely without restin then we would be leavin now. Only reason we ain't is cuz everyone, specially Beth, needs ta rest."

Judith had been growing more and more restless as the angry conversations around her continued. The normally even tempered baby was uncharacteristically anxious, feeding off the emotions of her main caregivers, and the minute Daryl stopped talking she burst into hysterical tears. Struggling wildly in Ricks arms she wailed ,"Da…da," over and over as she frantically stretched her chubby little arms towards the hunter. When Rick froze Daryl couldn't take it anymore. Reaching for the red faced baby he effortlessly plucked her from her biological father's arms. Immediately she threw herself into him wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck as she continued to sob albeit less violently. Rubbing a large hand up and down the toddlers back he soothed calmly," Shhh baby girl. I got ya darlin. I got ya shhh," until the pitiful wails subsided.

When Judith finally stopped crying she leaned back in Daryl's arms in order to place one chubby little hand on each of his cheeks. Looking deeply into the hunters eyes, with big fat tears still tracking down her wet ruddy cheeks, she demanded very seriously," Ma. Da Mama. Mama Da," making it very clear to the hunter what she was asking. She wanted Beth. She wanted her mother and Daryl was over the conversation anyway. Looking around he saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces and the pained one on Rick's. The man, his brother, had just watched his daughter call another man daddy and a woman who was not her mother mommy. Had just had his own flesh and blood struggle to get away from him to be held by another man. While Daryl could feel for the man his allegiance belonged to Jude at the moment. The baby had been short changed most of her life. Beth was the only person who had ever proven to be a constant as far as caregivers went. Rick had spent most of the toddler's life foisting her off on other people and she had gone round and round when Beth was no longer available to care for her.

Could Daryl feel for the man, of course, he couldn't imagine his child calling another man daddy but, he wouldn't watch Jude suffer because of a grown man's ego. Especially not when the situation was one of his own making.

Shifting the child into her now familiar positon on his hip he stroked a hand over her downy head as he soothed, " We're gonna go see Mama now baby girl," before turning back to the group at large," I got a unit to manage, a pregnant woman ta soothe, and a baby ta put down for a nap. I don't got time for this bullshit conversation," and with that he turned and strode down the street. Pausing where Deanna stood, still off to the side and removed from the conversation, looking quite shocked, he murmured," Wanna thank ya ma'am for given us a place to stay tonight. I can promise ya we'll be gone by first light. If ya ever need anythin please remember that Andrews is an option for ya."

Then he turned and continued down the street Judith clutching him like an insecure little monkey and his boots making a rhythmic tap tap against the pristine asphalt of the walled in city.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.

Locating the correct house Daryl bounded up the stairs with Judith still sniffling loudly in his ear. He could feel her tears as they dripped onto his neck and down under the collar of his shirt. The front door swung open before he'd even had a chance to reach for the doorknob revealing a very worried looking trio of faces. Neither Lucy, Brian, nor Mark needed to say anything for Daryl to see their concern it was etched into the lines of their faces. Mike and Artie while not at the front door looked equally as worried from their places in the living room.

As Daryl regarded them it was Brian who finally stepped up to say," Everything all right chief?"

With a tight nod the hunter reassured,"S'gonna be as soon as we get outta here tomorrow." Then glancing around and not seeing Beth he asked," Where is she?"

She did not need explanation and Lucy tilted her head towards the long hallway behind the living room," We gave you guys the master downstairs because there is an attached sitting room and it has a pack and play in it. Figured you could use that for Judith."

"Mhmm," the hunter hummed as he made to head towards the room, "thanks," then to Mark over his shoulder,"If ya need me….."

"I know," the sergeant replied," go on. We're good. If something comes up and I need you I'll let you know."

Satisfied that everything was handled at least for the moment Daryl hurried towards the closed door midway down the back hallway.

The archer wasn't sure what he was going to find upon opening the door but, a still furious Beth pacing back and forth in the rather large space was not among the scenarios on his short list. He thought maybe she would be quiet and withdrawn or possibly hurt and crying but, not still furiously angry. She spun around at the sound of the door opening and for one moment he saw the depth of her fury before she caught sight of Judith's tear stained face which, was now buried in the crook of his neck due to her exhaustion.

"Oh baby girl," the blonde muttered moving to remove the toddler from Daryl's arms, her anger morphing into concern for the little girl.

Eagerly going into her mother's arms Jude whined plaintively," Mama," before wrapping her little arms around Beth's neck like a vice and hanging on for dear life.

Rubbing her hands up and down the babies back to soothe her Beth questioned concerned and more than a little annoyed," What happened? Why is she so upset."

Reaching out to place his own palm on the toddler's back as well the hunter divulged, "Girl decided she didn't want ta be held by Rick and started screamin bloody murder. He just stood there frozen or some shit. Finally I just took her back."

"Poor baby," Beth murmured soothingly," did all the commotion scare ya. You're just confused is all. It's okay we got ya now. Everything is alright."

As the toddler snuggled even closer to Beth sighing softly in exhaustion Daryl admitted," Princess caused quite a stir when she started demandin dad and reachin for me. Was screamin for you too. Clear as a whistle was demandin her ma. Shoulda seen their faces. I actually feel kinda bad for Rick never imagined this happenin when we talked about lettin her call us Mom and Dad."

"I can just imagine," Beth snorted derisively a hardness creeping into her tone again before she softened it once more to murmur," She's tired cuz she needs ta nap. Let me just go put her down in the sitting room."

Nodding at her Daryl moved to sit on the corner of the bed as he awaited her return. In the silence that enveloped the room he was able to hear as Beth murmured softly to the little girl before she began to sing. The sound of the lullaby drew the hunter and he soon found himself standing in the threshold to the sitting room as Beth rocked from foot to foot with Jude in her arms singing "Somewhere over the rainbow". The sound of Beth's crisp clear voice and the lyrics to the song soothed Daryl as much as they did Judith and when the song drew to a close the hunter felt like he could finally breathe again. He watched as Beth laid the now sleeping toddler in the pack and play before turning to head to him.

Taking his hand she pulled him back into the bedroom as she quietly shut the door behind them. When she turned towards him Daryl saw that while her tone and body language had relaxed an inferno still burned in the depth of her eyes, a testament to the anger that still raged in the recesses of her soul.

The hunter expected her to rail at him, to rant about the unfairness of what had happened to them, to cry about the loss she had experienced. He did not expected his little blonde firecracker to lurch up on her tip toes to desperately seal her lips to his own as soon as the door to the sitting room clicked shut. Letting himself sink into the moment he allowed her to kiss him frantically for several long minutes before pulling back panting.

Not willing to be deterred from her purpose Beth already had her hands on his belt working the buckle loose as he gasped," Baby girl what the hell are ya doin?"

The hunter had just put his hands on her shoulders not sure if he wanted to pull her closer or push her away when she gasped, "I need you Daryl. I need you so fuckin much right now. I am angry and frustrated and I just…..I just need this…you….right now," and then she was lurching up to kiss him again as his pants gaped open.

Kissing her back with equal fervor Daryl could feel her desperation, her need, her insecurity. She was seeking a connection and he would be damned if he would deny her what she needed. As she pulled his t-shirt over his head he realized that he needed her as desperately as she needed him and he gently pushed her back against the wall next to the door.

Dipping his head for another angry, heated, passionate kiss Daryl made short work of Beth's t-shirt and bra before dipping his head to her swollen breasts. As he worshipped her body his deft hand undid the snap on her kakis and with one motion he pushed the rest of her clothing down and away. Moaning Beth wrapped her fingers in his overly long hair as he nipped at her tender peaked nipples. Tugging she dragged his mouth back up to her own and as their tongues dueled the hunter slid his hands down under her thighs.

Ripping his mouth away from hers only long enough to grunt, "up," he lifted her when she made to do so, pushing her back against the wall as his hips found a cradle in hers. They were still kissing fiercely when he moved one hand from her hip to her center.

Dipping a finger into her folds he found her wet and ready as she moaned," Want you now Daryl…now damn it."

Finding no reason to deny her, he was as desperate to be inside her as she was for him to be so, Daryl reached down to his already gaping pants. Pushing them down enough to free his cock he grasped it in one hand as he used his other to support Beth against the wall.

Lining himself up with her entrance he thrust inside of her with one smooth plunge releasing a long moan as he dove forward to capture her lips once more.

Nipping at his lower lip the blonde moaned," God you feel so good," as she ground down against him.

When he pulled back to slam home once more she all but wailed, "You're mine. I am yours and your mine."

"That's right baby," the hunter moaned using his grip on her hips to tilt her into just the right position to take him deeper than ever before, " I am yours. Always been yours. Ain't never belonged to no one before but, I am yours."

"I love you," Beth chanted then as Daryl continued to piston his hips into hers," I love you and no one is ever gonna change that," as she clamped around him she continued spurring him on even more," no one is ever gonna make me feel bad for lovin you. You're the best man I know, a leader, a lover, a fighter with honor and courage."

"You flatterin me baby," Daryl hissed questioningly as he felt Beth's body coiling around his.

"No," she denied panting as she reached forward to place her hands behind the back of his head. Pulling him forward until their sweat drenched foreheads were touching she groaned," They want me to feel bad for lettin you have me. For lettin you worship me with your body. I don't," lurching forward she kissed him deeply before continuing," I will never feel bad for this. For what's between us. My body was made for you, to accept you inside it, to grow your child within it. My heart was always yours from the first moment I ever saw you. My soul was splintered only to be made whole when it was finally reunited with yours. Your mine Daryl Dixon and there was never anyone else for me but, you."

As Beth's passionate pronouncement washed over Daryl he felt his heart clench. He loved this woman more than life itself. He could feel all of her anger and frustration and need down to the very depths of his own soul. Maybe they were really just two parts of one whole. Maybe she was right.

Knowing that Beth was close, feeling her moisture soaking him, her inner walls clenching around him, he reached forward between their frantically pistoning bodies to message her clit. Within seconds she was clenching around him, dragging him over the cliff with her, with one of the most powerful orgasms that he had ever experienced.

As he spasmed against her crushing her against the wall he rasped unable to stop the words form spewing from his lips, " I love you Beth Greene. God I love you so much. I can't imagine livin without ya. Can't imagine how I did it so long."

As they both came down from their high Daryl slid to his knees, weak from his orgasm as well as his emotional confession, effectively taking Beth with him. They were both shaking, covered in sweat, as Beth climbed into his lap on the carpeted floor. Wrapping his arms around her fiercely he crushed her against him as she reached up with her fingers to swipe at the tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Hey shhhh," she soothed gently," shhh I've got you."

The archer was crying silently but, the tears were wrenched from deep within his soul as he bowed his head over Beth and where she rested in his lap. Placing soft gentle little kisses all over her face he murmured passionately," I didn't see you. I didn't see you comin and then one day there you were. Skinny little Beth Greene all grown up and callin me on my bullshit and I think that's the day I knew. I knew deep down inside, like somethin in you was callin ta somethin in me but, I ignore it. Denied it and pushed it even deeper down." Pausing to lean into Beth's hands which were gently stroking his cheeks he continued, "It scared the livin shit outta me darlin and I was too damn cowardly to face it. When you were dyin I told you. Told you I loved you but, I couldn't say it to ya when it mattered when you were awake enough ta hear me. I love you Beth Greene and I ain't afraid ta say it no more. No matter what anyone else thinks, no matter what they say bout me, bout you, none of it matters accept that you know I love you."

Daryl realized then as he hunched around her protectively that Beth was crying as well.

"Don't cry darlin," he pleaded swiping gently at her cheeks.

"I can't help it," the blonde sobbed," I am just….I am just so damn happy and so damn mad all at once." She paused to suck in a deep breath, trying to regain control of her emotions as she continued, " To hear you say that stuff to me….God Daryl it means more than you could ever know and it's just overwhelming in such an amazing way. But, I am still so damn angry. I haven't thought about them in so long but, even when I did I never imagined seein them again goin like that."

Pulling himself together and dropping a quick kiss on Beth's lips Daryl grabbed an afghan off the bed to wrap around both of them as he scooted back to lean against the mattress. Still cradling Beth in his arms he asked, "How did ya see that goin darling cuz honestly it went just as badly as I might a imagined. In their eyes I soiled their perfect innocent little princess, the light a the group."

Laughing harshly she admitted," I am not anyone's idea of an innocent princess and as we are both quite aware I am far from perfect but, okay even if they thought that I grew up. I am not a symbol Daryl I am a person, one who wants to and deserves to live their life. Besides," she groused bitterly, " I guess I just sorta had it in my head that if we ever saw them again that they might be at least the tiniest bit remorseful about what happened….bout them leavin us. Instead their all self-righteous, actin like we deserved what happened to us, and that whatever happened after was some mistake cuz we managed ta get ourselves separated from the group." She huffed in frustration as she continued, "Like we're two dumb kids that bumbled our way ta this point makin nothing but mistakes and that we outta be grateful they're here now ta fix them for us and chastise us while they're at it."

Sighing as he cradled her Daryl acknowledged," Maybe you were right earlier. Maybe there's too much water under the bridge ta go back. They're different people, we're different people, maybe that means that whatever bound us to that group is just….too far gone."

"Maybe," Beth sighed tiredly, "and right now I don't really care. I am exhausted Daryl."

"Okay darlin," the hunter murmured shifting her in his arms enough to rise to his feet. Setting her on the bed he was quick to lie down beside her and pull her into his arms. She snuggled into him and in seconds he heard the deep even sound of her breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

He had been laying there for several minutes just watching over Beth while she slept when he became aware of the sound of raised voices. It didn't take Daryl but, a minute to sort out who the two parties were.

Mark's voice was calm, commanding, and concise as he informed Rick that "Chief Dixon was currently unavailable and maybe he ought to try back later."

Rick's was more than a little raised as he demanded," I want to see Daryl right now. I ain't comin back later."

Sighing Daryl shifted off the bed careful not to wake Beth. The sleepy blonde didn't even stir though as she rolled into a tighter ball. After fastening his pants and pulling his t-shirt back on Daryl paused to cover Beth more thoroughly with the afghan. Then peeking in on Judith and reassuring himself that she was still asleep he stepped out into the hallway closing the bedroom door behind him with a quiet click. Striding into the living room he found Rick and Mark facing off in the front hallway still arguing with raised voices.

"You two wanna keep it down," Daryl commanded shortly startling them both with his brusque command," my two girls are both sleepin and neither one a them is going to be particularly amenable later if they get woken up from their nap."

Both Rick and Mark spun to face Daryl then and Mark's greeting of "Hey chief," coupled with his smirk informed the archer that it was obvious to everyone why Beth would be napping right at the moment. Arching an eyebrow at his friend Daryl hastily shoved his t-shirt back into his belted pants as he turned to the sheriff.

Sighing he ran a hand through his sweaty tousled hair, trying to tame it some, as he addressed Rick,"You wanna talk?"

"Yeah I do," the sheriff affirmed with a stiff nod as his eyes clearly roamed over the hunter. It was clear to Daryl that Rick wasn't anymore clueless than Mark at the moment as to why he had been indisposed.

"Then we do it outside," Daryl ordered gesturing to the front door not really caring what Rick thought about what he had been doing," Beth's had enough stress for one day. She don't need anymore."

Rick turned then to exit the house obviously bristling over being given orders by the hunter and Daryl followed him with a nod to his men. Striding out onto the porch Daryl turned to lean against the porch railing folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

When Rick just stared at him for a long moment the hunter barked," Ya said ya wanted ta talk so talk. I ain't the one that was raisin cane in someone else's house and I ain't the one that's got something ta say. I said my piece down at those gates."

Rick was quiet for several more moments studying Daryl, long enough to make the hunter squirm a bit. He had forgotten what it was like to be pinned under one of Rick's sheriff looks.

Finally Rick murmured," You're angry."

"Ya think," the archer exploded taking a step forward his hands now clenched at his sides," I went along with your dumb plan to go into that damn hospital peacefully and it got Beth shot in the head. Then ya all left me. Abandon me ta that herd and took off never ta be seen again. Those damn cops looked for ya. Figured they owed Beth and I but, I knew you were long gone and ya were. You were my damn brother Rick. My goddamn brother and ya just left me ta die. I think I got a mother fuckin reason ta be angry."

Defensively Rick countered," We didn't think there was any way you could have survived that Daryl. I am sorry. It was a bad call a mistake but, I just figured…..I don't know…"

"Ya figured we didn't even deserve a funeral," the hunter spat," that it wasn't even worth comin back ta get us for a damn funeral. I knew ya didn't want ta go after Beth in the first place. None a ya were even worried bout where she was but, I didn't think you'd just abandon me in the end too. Guess that's what happens when ya ain't useful ta the group anymore."

"That's not true," Rick railed," I had a million things on my mind Daryl but, I wanted to go after Beth. I was worried. It broke my heart what happened to her," he paused to suck in a sharp breath," losing you right after just about killed me. I had Carol hysterical screaming, Maggie hysterical crying, Abe up my ass. It was the worst twenty four hours of my life. I had to make quick decisions and maybe they weren't the right ones but, it wasn't because I didn't care."

Softening his tone some Rick asked with genuine curiosity," How the hell did she survive that Daryl?"

The hunter shrugged still angry," Was a bad shot, trajectory wasn't right ta do any real damage, a damn miracle. Take your pick, answer depends on who ya talk to. The long and the short a it is she did and we've been on our own together ever since." Sighing wearily he continued," She didn't remember it, the hospital, gettin shot, for a while. Kept goin on and on bout findin ya all. Took her back ta the farm. Fortified it and we did alright for ourselves for quite a while. Then one night she woke up screamin like the hounds a hell were after her and it all went ta shit from there. She remember, was mad at me, every one a you, the whole damn world, and she couldn't seem to pull it together. Took a while ta reel her back in, had ta do it real gentle so I didn't spook her, and I ain't sure even now that I got her back all the way. Sometimes she's my Beth and other times…," he paused," she's this angry, emotional, reactive woman I don't know." Running a hand through his hair he looked up to meet Rick's eyes," Trauma ain't somethin ya just wake up and get over one day. I know that. Had my own fair share a the shit. She was physically and emotionally abused at the damn hospital. One a them scumbags tried ta rape her even. Add to it bein abandoned by her family afterwards….well….let's just say it ain't been an easy road for her. She's still tryin ta deal with a lot even though she wants ta act like she's got it all together."

"Yet," Rick drawled," you figured bringing a baby into the equation seemed like a good idea. She's just a kid Daryl what the hell were you thinking?"

"Beth is a grown woman Rick," the hunter shot back immediately," has been since watchin her mama die and makin the decision ta live herself. She took care a everyone a us in this group over that winter after the farm and at the prison, took on raisin that baby a yours on her own when you couldn't even look at her. She ain't a kid now and she certainly wasn't back then.

Raising his hands in surrender Rick finally agreed," You're right. It's just hard to see Hershel's youngest as a grown woman is all. Beth's always been so sweet and innocent."

Daryl couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips, "Shows how much ya don't know the woman," the hunter laughed," first time we got separated from you all, after the prison, first thing she wanted ta do was find a drink. Girl ain't innocent, never was, and while she can be sweet sometimes there's a flip side to her that's just as hard as she can be sweet."

Shoving his thumb between his teeth he continued," Baby wasn't planned. I ain't gettin into the details with you. It ain't you're business. Ain't anyone's business but, mine and Beth's but, I ain't dumb enough ta have decided that havin a baby in the middle a the apocalypse seemed like a good idea." He paused to chew on his finger for a second before accusing, " Come on Rick you actually see me as the type ta be signing up for fatherhood? I ain't got a clue what ta do with a baby and you know it as well as I do. I certainly didn't decide ta knock the woman up on purpose."

"Certainly seems like you know what you're doing with my daughter," the sheriff shot back rather aggressively.

"Was always gonna boil down ta that wasn't it," Daryl drawled," got your panties in a bunch cuz that little girl don't even know who her real daddy is."

Rick had a moment to look startled by both Daryl's statement as well as the hunters calm self-assurance in the face of his allegation before the hunter continued," That little girl's been Beth's responsibility since she was born. You couldn't even look at her for the first bit and then later every time Beth asked ya ta take her it was like a giant inconvenience for ya. Once the poor girl got her memories back she grieved that baby somethin fierce. Like she was her own and I ain't never seen no one react ta a baby's cries the way Beth did the day we found Tye and Jude. Was like she knew all along that the screamin baby was hers, was Judith. Was it wrong not ta correct her when she started callin us Mom and Dad….maybe," he paused for a moment to consider," but we didn't ever think we were gonna see ya again and it felt like the fairest thing ta that little girl was ta raise her like our own. Never intended to hide from her who she really was but, also didn't want her to feel like she didn't belong, especially cuz we already knew Beth was pregnant when we found her. Didn't want her to think she meant less ta us than our biological baby."

Rick had the grace to look down for a second before once more meeting Daryl's eyes," You think I neglected her. That I was a bad dad. You don't understand what it's like….."

Before Rick could finish his though the hunter cut him off decisively," I might not know exactly what it's like Rick," he started passionately," but, I know what it feels like ta think ya lost the most important person in your life. Happened ta me twice with Beth and I can tell ya that never once did I consider turnin my back on that little girl cuz a it and I wouldn't ignore our baby either. The little girl Beth is carryin is mine. Part a me and her and she's my responsibility. You don't walk away from that. You don't."

Walking over to the steps Rick slide down seemingly defeated by the censure in the hunter's statement. His shoulders slumping as he settled on the top step he admitted," I shoulda had her with me when that herd came. If I had instead of expectin Tye to watch her than I wouldn't have lost her. Carl blames me for that. He doesn't say it but, I know he does."

His demeanor softening at the genuine loss written across Rick's features the hunter approached the sheriff and put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Moving to sit next to him on the step he confessed," We've all lost something in this mess Rick. All seen things we wish we hadn't. What Beth's taught me is that we can't be focused on what if's and what were's. We need to be focused on what can be's."

With a gruff chuckle Rick agreed," She's always been a wise little thing. Never would have pictured her ending up with you though. How the hell did that happen?"

Shrugging, looking down at his hands which were clasped in his lap Daryl admitted," Got no idea. One day she was just there climbing under my skin and tryin ta glue my broken pieces back together. That was the start a it I guess and then later I was tryin ta hold her together. We didn't have no one else and," a small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth," she's amazing Rick. She ain't the little girl ya'll remember. She's this tough, smart, strong, warrior but, she's also the best mother I've ever seen. She adores Jude and she's so excited bout the baby that it makes me feel bad for bein scared outta my mind."

"She's a Greene," Rick whispered with a small smile of his own," Herschel raised those girls to be forces of nature." Daryl was nodding in agreement as Rick continued, "A girl huh. So you're having a daughter? Somehow I never imagined having this conversation with you Daryl."

The hunter released a short sharp bark of laughter before he agreed," Well that makes two a us then cuz it ain't somethin I ever thought bout either." He paused for a moment to chew on his cuticle before continuing," But now that she here I can't imagine not havin her."

"It gets better," Rick mused bowing his head to look down at his own hands," when you get to hold them for the first time. It's the most amazing experience in the world. I can still remember when that doctor put Carl in my arms. It was singularly the best and scariest moment of my life." Then more contemplatively the sheriff admitted," I never held Judith. Not a first. I couldn't even look at her because of what I thought she did to Lori," he sighed before admitting, " I was terrified that when I looked at her I would see Shane and then I would know he really did take her away from me for good."

Gruffly Daryl questioned," Ya think she ain't yours?"

Rick shrugged," Don't know most days. She looks too much like Lori when Lori was young. Sometimes I see myself in her and other times I see Shane so I don't really know." Looking up at Daryl he asked," You were the first one to feed her weren't you?"

"Yeah," Daryl admitted with a small smile still remembering that moment," had just come back with the formula and Beth slid her into my arms and helped me with the bottle. Was the best moment of my life up ta that point."

Nodding Rick mused," That's when she bonded with you. You held her and you fed her and you continued to do it when I should have been the one," looking down the sheriff ran a hand roughly through his hair," I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt but, I can't blame you and Beth for stepping in where I should have. You both keep her alive then and now and I am grateful for that. I am."

"If the next words outta your mouth are somethin along the lines of but, now it's my turn ta take responsibility for her ya might as well stop talkin," the hunter murmured fiercely," I ain't takin that baby away from her mama it would kill both a them and you know it. I ain't doin that ta Beth and I certainly ain't doin that ta Jude."

"I wasn't going to asked you to take her away from Beth Daryl," Rick soothed," I understand what they mean to each other." Pausing for a moment the sheriff appeared to gird his courage before continuing," I am here because we all talked about it and we want you guys to come home."

The words hung in the air between the two men for several long seconds before Daryl ground out his voice tinged with anger," You all talked about it and you want us to come home?"

Misunderstanding the reason why Daryl was angry Rick continued," Back to the family where you both belong. I don't know how you got hooked up with the army Daryl but, we both know you aren't a soldier and Beth's pregnant. She needs her sister and her family. We can make something of this place. Look around you. It could be good here."

Trying to maintain some semblance of calm the hunter replied," Beth and I got a place back at Andrews. A real nice house they gave us and she's gettin medical care there at the hospital. They still have everything that they need and plenty a doctors. It's the best place for us. The safest place for her and the girls." His voice rising a bit despite his efforts he continued," It ain't about you all invitin us back Rick it's about us wantin ta be back. We got family in each other and in this unit." Then with a shake of his head he concluded," Sides wouldn't matter even if we did want ta come back here which, we don't, Beth and I got a job ta do."

"A job to do," Rick asked looking equal parts hurt and confused by Daryl's statement.

"Uh huh," the hunter mused before locking eyes with the sheriff," seems Maggie Greene was chasin the wrong thing when she wanted ta find a cure for this whole mess. Shoulda been more focused on finding Beth."

"Beth?"

"Turns out," Daryl continued," that my daughter is immune to the virus. The docs at Andrews think they can make a vaccine for this thing because of her but, they need a special doc who just so happens to be trapped at his research lab in London. The mission we were on when we found that girl Enid was to retrieve weapons from the armory before we left. Once we get back to Andrews we're headed to Europe."

Rick eyed the hunter for a moment before breathing," Your serious."

"Do you think I'd joke bout something like this Rick," the hunter snarled," scariest shit in the world is someone tellin you that your baby who ain't even born yet is humanities only hope in survivin this damn plague. It ain't something I would joke about."

"Okay…okay…," Rick soothed sensing the degree to which Daryl was angry. Then sympathetically," I can't even imagine something like that."

"Yeah well," the hunter sighed," needless ta say we got things ta do before we can be makin choices bout what comes next and I won't be doin that without Beth's input."

"Well how about a first step at least," the sheriff proposed hopefully," Carol and Maggie want to make dinner for everyone. In fact they already started it. Come to dinner….you and Beth…..and Maggie's friend I can't remember his name."

"Mark," Daryl murmured," his name is Mark." Then thoughtfully," Not sure Beth is gonna go for that, dinner with everyone, she's really upset."

"Please Daryl," Rick all but begged," I know you're both hurt but, we really did miss you both. You're family and that ain't gonna change because of some unfortunate circumstances."

Daryl stared at the sheriff who had once been his brother. Rick considered what happened to him and Beth unfortunate circumstances…..he thought he was making it better by saying everyone was inviting them back to the family…..like they had been banished from it the first time….like it was their choice to leave. The old Daryl would have shot off the step, told Rick to go fuck himself, and stomped off into the woods to never be seen again. Beth's Daryl knew that type of behavior was not an option. As appealing as it sounded he would never leave Beth and besides he wasn't that man anymore. Rick and the others might not recognize it, might not even acknowledge it but, he did belong with his unit. He had learned self-control with Beth, had learned how to be a leader, how to serve a purpose greater than his own.

Right now that purpose involved salvaging whatever remained of his and Beth's ties to this group. That was the greater purpose because in the end they were still Beth and Judith's family and eventually they and his own daughter might need that connection in this great big world. They couldn't exist in their own little bubble as much as they might want to. The relationship might never be the same but, it might still be something, it might mean something to his girls. Besides people were flawed, he had learned that over the last many months, and holding himself to high standards did not mean holding others to those same bench marks. Rick was a good man, a flawed one who often made irrational choices but, he was a good man. In the end he was the first person Daryl could remember who gave him a chance to be someone and in Daryl's book that earned his undying loyalty. Rick had helped him start down the path to being the man he was today. To forget that was to dishonor the man he wanted to be for Beth.

Tamping down his anger Daryl agreed," I gotta talk ta Beth first but, all three of us will be there. Don't know how long I can talk sprite into stayin if something goes south, she can be pretty emotional these days but, we'll come."

"Good," the sheriff laughed relief clear in his voice as he stood," food should be ready by seven thirty if that works for you?"

"Yeah that's fine," Daryl nodded.

"Great," Rick agreed reaching out to clap Daryl on the shoulder," I'll talk to everyone and make sure they understand about giving you guys room to breathe. And I'll send Carl over around seven fifteen to bring you guys over."

Daryl just nodded then and watched as Rick turned to walk away. Bringing his thumb back to his mouth he chewed thoughtfully for a moment trying to figure out how to convince Beth that this was something they needed to do. She wasn't going to be pleased with him. That much he knew.


	40. Chapter 40

Daryl sat gently on the side of the bed watching Beth for a moment as she slept. He'd had the opportunity to watch her many times since their fateful escape from the prison but, it never got tiresome for him. There was something almost peaceful about watching over her and knowing she was safe. Beth had fallen asleep wrapped up in the afghan and his body heat from laying with her and the lingering warmth in the room had caused her to push the blanket down to her legs. Her left hand was jammed under her head and pillow and she was lying on her side so that her right hand was resting against her swollen belly. Even in her sleep she was protecting their baby.

The archer felt a small smile tug at his lips as he took in the scene and his heart swelled to a degree that he never knew was possible. This tiny woman had become his whole world in what seemed like the blink of an eye but, felt like a hard run marathon. He knew why he had fought it so long, it was dangerous to let people in, dangerous to care about people. But, now that he had acknowledged his feelings he couldn't help but, to feel free in a way he never experienced before. If he was being honest with himself he would never have expected that outcome. He had always thought that allowing himself to feel for someone to that degree would just be another burden to carry about with him. That wasn't what had happened at all though. Instead he felt empowered in a way he had never known and he vowed that he was going to grab ahold of and hang onto those feelings no matter the cost.

Slowly so as not to wake Beth Daryl reached out to press his calloused palm against the smooth skin of her abdomen. Her body had changed so much already and to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but, he knew even more changes were afoot. She was filling out but, she still seemed so tiny to him and he worried about that. Doctor Matthews had assured him that the baby was right on target and that Beth was doing just fine but, he couldn't help but worry. Stroking her belly, taking a moment to bond with his child, he mused that Beth was nowhere near as fragile as she appeared. She was tough, a fighter, and he needed to stop thinking of her in any other terms.

Pausing with his hand on the side of Beth's belly Daryl wondered who his daughter would favor. Would she be wild and impetuous like the Dixon's or introspective and thoughtful like her mother. Snorting Daryl realized that his view of Beth might be a little biased. If he were being honest with himself he would just admit that his daughter was going to be a hellion. How could she not be with him for father and Beth for a mother. His heart lurched again as he imagined Beth sweaty and tired and holding their newborn daughter in her arms. If he was being honest with himself he would admit that he had never allowed himself to dream of such a future.

When he was younger, before reality crashed in on him, he might have hoped that one day he would have a normal life like the other children he went to school with. However, at a very young age he had realized that he wasn't ever going to have that. He had given up any hopes of escaping his past and fully embraced the lifestyle Merle and his father had taught him. It wasn't until Merle had disappeared that he had realized he had a second chance. Sure it might be the end of the world but, he didn't have to be an angry bigoted redneck. He was not locked into that path in life. He could be who he really was, who he had always wanted to be. The problem at that point however, had been to figure out how to become that version of himself. He was so thankful to Rick and Carol for all that they had done for him in regards to helping him find himself. During their time together Rick had become closer than his real brother and Carol, she had become a curious mix of friend, mentor, mother, and sister. She had soothed his hurts, encouraged him, and been his cheerleader when he needed one. She had been there to celebrate his wins and to pull him back when he veered from his path. He loved them both but, his loyalty would always be to Beth. Their family may have started him down the path to becoming who he was always meant to be but, Beth was instrument for fine tuning the finished product.

Her unconditional love and support had finally allowed him to believe in himself enough to firmly grab on to the man he wanted to be. She wasn't afraid to call him out when she thought he was wrong, wasn't afraid to disagree with him but, she respected him enough to follow his lead even when she thought there might be an alternate course. Beth's unequivocal trust in him had allowed him to finally trust someone enough to share himself. He knew that Beth would not judge him, would not censure him, no matter what he told her. He had finally found someone he felt safe enough with to be himself, the real Daryl Dixon. Of course they had disagreements and fights they were human after all but, even at their worst moments Daryl knew Beth was right there with him. She would never leave him, never abandon him, never turn on him in judgement. If she disagreed with him she had a reason for it and she wasn't afraid to tell him what it was. Daryl had never shared that degree of emotional intimacy with anyone and he was willing to admit that while it no longer terrified him it now awed him.

The archer was pulled from his introspective thoughts when Beth let out a deep sigh and stretched pushing her belly up against his hand. Removing the appendage he raised it to stroke her hair back from her forehead," Come on darlin it's time to rise and shine. Ya sleep too long now and ya ain't goin to later."

Letting out a tiny disgruntled huff Beth turned her head into her pillow mumbling," Not getting up….leave me alone."

Smirking a little, knowing he would get her attention immediately, Daryl prompted," Come on Sprite we were invited to dinner and I agreed. Ya need to get ready Carl will be here in thirty minutes to take us to meet with everyone."

Beth was absolutely still for several long moments, it didn't even appear that she took a breath, before she was suddenly rolling her head back to look the hunter in the eyes," What," she questioned fiercely.

" I said," Daryl began only to be cut off when the blonde sat up rather hastily to demand, " I know what you just said." She paused to push her long hair out of her sleepy face, "What I am trying to figure out is why you would agree to that? We're having dinner with them? With all of them?"

The hunter just shrugged," Rick came over and wanted ta talk. Said everyone wanted to spend some time with us. Wanted to try to make this right."

When Beth's mouth dropped open and it looked as if she would interrupt Daryl reached out to gently cup her chin," We're living in hell right now darlin. Life ain't fair and hard choices are the norm. They did what they thought they had ta do. They did what was right for them." He paused to lean forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Pulling back he continued," Don't make it right but I can understand being as we've been following that same roadmap since the prison fell. These people are still our family Beth. Still Judith's family…..still our daughters family…..I ain't sayin we change who we are ta make them happy. I am just sayin that we give them a chance to get to know us as we are now. It's their choice to see not who we were but, who we are now. They can either accept that or not but, I feel like we owe our family that much."

"We don't owe them anything," Beth snapped angrily," and I don't have any desire ta pretend like we do in order to pacify them."

"Woman," Daryl sighed in frustration," I ain't askin ya to be anyone other than who ya are. Did ya listen ta me at all. Ya gotta be who ya are I ain't askin ya to change that. I am just askin ya ta give them a chance to get to know you again."

Clamping her lips together Beth fumed angrily unable to believe what Daryl was asking of her. Her thoughts were stuck on loop, a constant replay of her hurts and frustrations running through her mind, when Daryl murmured gently, " This is one a them moments Sprite. I ain't gonna make ya do anything but, I am asking ya to consider what your daddy would think right now."Dropping her gaze for a moment Beth started long and hard at the pristine white sheets of the bed before reaching out for Daryl's hand and intertwining their fingers.

He waited patiently for her to come to a decision and finally she raised her head once more locking her gaze with his," This is what you meant back at the farm….bout losing yourself? Isn't it?"

When he just nodded in assent Beth continued, " The angry part of me, the hurt part, wants to tell them all to go kick rocks but, the part of me that's me , that's always going to be the true me says your right. If I let the angry part win then I lose and I lose myself in the process."

"You let the angry part win enough times," Daryl sighed squeezing her fingers gently with his own, " and ya find ya can't even locate the part that's really you anymore. Your stronger than that darlin. You're the strongest person I've ever met. You can hold onto you, even in this hell we're livin in, I know you can."

Locking her eyes with Daryl's Beth allowed herself to fall into the cerulean blue of his. If the eyes were really a mirror to the soul then Beth had to believe that Daryl's was one of the purest to walk the earth. Unclouded by rage, fear, and loneliness they were an ocean of confidence, love, and faith in humanity.

"When did we switch," she murmured not breaking eye contact.

A quirk of his lips indicated that Daryl understood her half asked question," We do it all the time now Sprite. You lean on me and I lean on you. S'how it suppose ta work. Sometimes I gotta be what you need and sometimes you gotta be what I need. S' how we hold each other accountable. Always."

"Relationship guru Daryl Dixon," Beth joked gently. Then a little perplexed," Were you always observing everything the way I thought you were? You've got so much figured out I gotta believe I was right about that."

With a self-conscious shrug of his shoulder the hunter admitted, " Learned real young not ta draw attention ta myself. Was better ta be as unobtrusive as possible. Ya learn real quick ta watch people, ta look for the signs that ya best be runnin for cover when ya grow up in a house like the one I did. I escaped more than one beatin by bein a couple steps ahead of my old man. When I got older bein observant worked ta keep Merle out a serious trouble to. If I could read the signs well enough I could figure out when to cut and run. Learned how ta read people, learned a lot bout human behavior, if ya stay quiet and just watch people are more apt ta talk round ya. Guess I never stopped observin and not everythin ya pick up watchin people is bad. Some a it's good too."

Whatever anger Beth had been holding on to fled with Daryl's confession. The lost little boy expression on his face, one he would never have allowed her to see even just a few months ago tore at her heart. This man, this amazing man had suffered so much and he was trying to be so much better than anything he had ever known before.

"I love you," the blonde whispered leaning forward to press her lips to his. As the soft gentle kiss ended she reached up to affectionately push his hair back from his face, " you're the most amazing man I have ever met and I would follow you into the nine circles of Dante's inferno if you asked me too. I think I can handle one dinner with our family."

"Yeah," the hunter murmured.

"Mmhmm," she nodded before clarifying, "but just so you know I am doing this for you, not for them.

"No sprite you're doin it for you," Daryl encouraged before rising to stand," we don't have much time left before Carl gets here. Why don't you go ahead and get dressed and I'll go wake Jude."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later Beth was seated on the living room floor playing with Scout while Daryl sat perched on the arm of a recliner watching them. Mark was sitting on the couch chatting with Mike and Artie and Lucy and Brian were playing with Jude. The group's mood was jovial and light and Lucy had already prepared a modest meal from the well-stocked kitchen for everyone who was not attending the family dinner.

When the doorbell rang Scout went bounding to it barking up a storm and Daryl was quick to silence the dog with a firm command. Seconds later the hunter pulled open the front door to reveal a much older as well as hopeful looking Carl Grimes. Beth had levered herself up off the floor almost immediately and with Judith perched on her hip she approached Carl a soft smile on her face. She knew how much Carl loved Jude and she could only imagine how excited he would be to see his sister.

"Here's your older brother baby girl," Beth murmured to Jude as she turned the baby so that she could see her older brother. Shyly Jude wrapped her arms around Beth's neck and buried her face in her shoulder as she observed Carl.

Watching the expression that flited across Carl's features Beth asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I? Please," the boy questioned eagerly.

"Of course," Beth soothed moving to untangle the toddler's arms and chirping cheerfully," Kay baby let's got to your brother now."

Smoothly Beth transferred the little girl and once Carl had her firmly in his grasp Beth stroked her hair softly until Jude appeared to relax in her brother's embrace. The smile on Carl's face as he held his sister prompted a large grin from Beth and smaller smirk from Daryl.

"She's walkin some," the archer grunted with a nod towards the baby," ain't good at it yet but, she's tryin."

"Really she's gotten so big," the boy exclaimed eagerly with a hint of brotherly pride. Then with a much more crestfallen expression," I thought she was dead. I thought you all were dead. When people come back now it isn't in a good way."

Surprisingly it was Daryl who had a quick response at hand, " Just gotta have a little faith Carl. World ain't as bleak as we've all been thinkin."

Beth found herself grinning at Daryl for repeating words she had told him not so long ago.

When Carl looked up from his sister he locked eyes with Daryl before agreeing, " If someone had told me that yesterday I would have laughed in their face. I would have told them that survival is the only thing that matters. You guys showing up, being alive, having Jude, " he looked down at his sister again, "it's made me believe again."

Daryl reached out to clap Carl on the shoulder softly before gesturing to Mark," Carl Grimes this is a friend of mine and Beth's. Sergeant Mark Water's grew up with Maggie and Beth's brother Shawn and he and I run this unit together." Turning to Mark Daryl gestured at Carl, " This is Rick's son Carl. He's also Jude's older brother."

"It's nice to meet you Carl," Mark offered stepping forward to extend his hand. Carl moved to shake the Sergeants hand with a nod of his own.

Afterwards he acknowledged," Guess we better get going. The house is only down the street and Dad was expecting me to bring you guys right away. Everyone's been waiting."

With a nod Daryl moved to open the front door at the same time as he reached for Jude. Eagerly the baby reached out for him and Carl handed her over with a small smile. Then everyone exited the house and started down the street. Beth walked next to Carl chatting with him about Alexandria as Daryl and Mark trailed along behind. Carl was chatting about all the things that had changed within the group when Beth caught the distracted look on his face and his eyes fixing on her abdomen.

Placing her hand gently against it she smiled softly at the boy before offering, " It's okay if you want to ask me about it."

Nodding Carl seemed to swallow before asking, "Are you really having a baby with Daryl?"

"Mhmm," Beth agreed gently.

Nodding Carl continued," Everyone at the house is talking about it. They all seem kinda upset and surprised by it. I don't know why they would be."

Observing the boy curiously Beth asked, " What do you mean?"

Looking down Carl kicked at a loose pebble in the road before murmuring, "Nobody thinks a kid is paying attention so they do things they wouldn't in front of another adult. I saw Daryl when he thought no one was around to see. I saw the way he used to look at you back at the prison."

"Really," Beth questioned curiosity stirring in her gut, " how did he look at me?"

Continuing to kick the pebble down the road Carl elaborated, "Like he was lost and you were the one that had all the answers. It wasn't like the way Ty used to watch Karen or the way your sister watches Glenn it was more like the way Dad watched Mom or the way he watches Michonne sometimes now. It's not about wanting someone it's about needing them."

Beth stared at the perceptive young man for a moment wondering if Daryl had really watched her as much as Carl seemed to think. She had never noticed it but, she hadn't wanted anyone to catch her staring at him either so she had mostly tried to keep a low profile around him.

"You think that Daryl needs me," Beth questioned continuing to keep pace with Carl and making sure that her voice was low enough that Daryl and Mark could not overhear their conversation. The two men were chatting amiably about the unit's next moves so Beth doubted they were paying attention to her and Carl but still.

Snorting Carl finally looked up, "I don't think it anymore Beth I know it. If I 'd had any doubts about it they disappeared after Daryl found us the night Dad had to rip that guys throat out with his teeth. The way he talked about being with you, about losing you, his desperation to find you over the couple of weeks," Carl trailed off for a moment to lock eyes with her, " I think I was the only one in the group that wasn't surprised he wouldn't leave you when that herd came at the hospital. I tried to tell them but, no one wanted to hear what I had to say." Glancing down at the pebble again Carl kicked it rather aggressively, " They all think I am just a kid and that I don't know anything."

Pausing Beth reached out to put a hand on his shoulder in comfort," Carl sometimes you have to realize that people need you to be what they need you to be and it isn't about you in that moment. The group….they need you to be a kid because they need to feel like they are protecting you to some extent in this world. To acknowledge that you've grown beyond that is to realize they couldn't protect you from this hell the way they would have wanted to. That isn't a commentary on you or even a bad one about them because it stems from the fact that they love you. Let it go. Let them have that for a little while. You know who you are and that's what matters. Sometime soon they will see it to."

Smiling at her tentatively Carl asked, " Is that what you're going to do?"

Sighing heavily Beth smiled right back at Carl, " It would seem that yes I will most likely be taking my own advice tonight," with a wink she continued, " I know who I am and it's okay if they don't yet. I can be whoever they need me to be as long as I stay true to myself at the end of the day. That's the thing Carl. It's okay to be what other people need you to be sometimes as long as you never lose sight of who you really are. To do that is to have your whole foundation crumble underneath your feet. Evolve yes, grow yes, take good council yes but, don't lose yourself. Because when you do those demons that have been nipping at your heels they won't waste any time in swarming you and they'll swallow you whole if you let them."

Nodding thoughtfully Carl mused," They won't ever understand will they?"

"No," Beth agreed," most of them never will because they have no idea what it's like to figure out who you are in the middle of hell but if you need someone to talk to who will get it talk to Daryl. I know he'd be more than willing to talk with you and he's been there. He knows what it's like because his hell started long before the rest of ours did."

Watching her thoughtfully Carl nodded towards a house right ahead of them, "That's it right there," then waving with his hand, "come on everyone will be waiting."

Beth nodded and followed and as they approached the front door Carl turned towards her one last time," Thanks Beth," he murmured with a smile," for understanding and for being willing to talk to me about it. And thank you for being Judy's mom. I can't think of anyone better for the job and I know that Mom would have agreed. I know she's happy that Judy is so loved."

As Carl reached out to put his hand on the door knob Beth stopped him with a gentle touch on the shoulder, " I love your sister like she's my own Carl but, I love you too and I always have. You're the little brother I've always wanted and your turning into a young man I couldn't be prouder of. Your Mom would be proud too Carl," when he looked uncertain Beth reiterated," She would."

Then with a small smile Carl was turning the knob and the door was swinging open as he announced, " We're here."


	41. Chapter 41

As Beth stepped into the houses entryway behind Carl she immediately came face to face with two dark haired women that she did not know. They had obviously been headed towards the kitchen at the back of the house and both paused mid stride to stare at her. Self-consciously Beth tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear as Daryl stepped up behind her to put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Tara. Rosita," the archer grunted with a terse nod. Then dipping his head towards Beth he continued, "Beth darlin Tara found Glenn after the prison fell and they traveled together until they found Rosita, her partner Abe, and their friend Eugene."

Beth didn't need any further explanation about Eugene. She knew all about the man that was supposed to know how to manufacture a cure. Internally she snorted to herself and she felt the old anger over her sister's abandonment rising within her. Forcing it down, knowing that Rosita and Tara had nothing to do with Maggie's behavior, Beth offered a tight smile.

Reaching for Jude, needing the baby to ground her she offered a quiet, " It's nice ta meet you both," as she settled the toddler on her hip.

Daryl was introducing Mark then and as Rosita asked the Sergeant questions about Andrews Rick rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"Hey guys," the sheriff greeted his mannerisms appearing almost overly eager.

"Rick," Daryl greeted wrapping an arm around Beth's shoulders and pulling her closer.

Beth accepted the gesture, knowing it was as much about Daryl's need for support and connection as hers, and sunk into his embrace as Rick gestured towards the dining room, "The food is ready and laid out. We were just waiting on you guys. Come on back."

Then everyone was moving and as they neared Rick the sheriff reached out to put a hand on Beth's shoulder," Hey sweetheart its really good to see you."

Pausing for a moment, bringing Daryl to a stop with her Beth offered Rick a genuine smile. She understood what Rick meant to Daryl even if the archer wouldn't verbalize it himself at the moment his anger still clouding his feelings about his brother. She could also appreciate what Rick had meant to her father and the respect she owed him for that alone. Never mind the desperation that Beth herself could see in the sheriff at the moment. Rick wanted this to work out, in fact he appeared almost desperate in his need for it to happen. His gentleness with her and his repeated furtive looks to Daryl told Beth everything she needed to know. Rick had clearly suffered at their losses. It was written all over the man's face. Had he made all the right decisions in regards to her, or Daryl, or even Jude, no he hadn't. But, that didn't make him a bad person it just made him human and she could accept that.

Reaching up with her free hand Beth covered the sheriff's as she murmured softly," It's good to see you too Rick."

When the sheriff smiled at her warmly Beth allowed the gentle pressure of Daryl's arm around her shoulder to guide her into the dining room. Stepping into the room they came face to face with their entire family Carl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Carol along with Tara and Rosita and two men Beth was not familiar with. She had to assume they were Abraham and Eugene and by deduction alone she figured the red head was Abe.

Approaching the gleaming dining room table covered in food Beth could feel the weight of everyone's gaze. The room was silent as Beth moved to sit Daryl easing down on her right and Mark on her left. Noiselessly Daryl reached for Judith before moving to settle the baby on his lap. More than familiar with the position Jude leaned back against the archer's torso curiously glancing around the room as she arbitrarily reached for a piece of shiny silverware. Beating her to it Daryl quickly handed her a spoon to play with, moving the knife well out of her reach, as Rick took a seat at the head of the table.

Clearing his throat awkwardly Rick broke the quiet by gesturing towards Mark. His voice rough and gravely as he introduced the soldier," For anyone that doesn't know him already," Rick began, " this is Sergeant Mark Waters." Mark nodded congenially at everyone gather around the table as Rick continued, " He was a close friend of Maggie and Beth's brother and he's Daryl's new partner. They run the unit from Andrews together."

There were murmured greetings from around the table as everyone who Mark didn't know introduced themselves and then Abe was booming abruptly and rather loudly," Didn't ever peg you for the soldier type Dixon. Your little princess comes back from the dead, you're so grateful ya go and knock her up, and now your fightin for Uncle Sam. How the hell does that happen. Man I remember wasn't one ta play happy families and he certainly wasn't a team leader. Follower sure but, leader…"

As Abe trailed off haphazardly the discomfort in the room magnified ten times over and people shifted uncomfortably in their chairs as Rosita smacked at Abraham while hissing something under her breath at him. Reaching for Daryl's hand Beth could feel the rigidity that had stolen over him as the red head's words washed right through him. There was just enough snark in Abe's words to signify his obvious contempt for Daryl and it rankled Beth. Daryl had come a long way but, words like those were almost guaranteed to incite him.

Before Beth could gather her thoughts however Mark was reaching around her to slap the archer lightly on the back. Grinning like he didn't have a care in the world the Sergeant mused," Had ta do some pretty intense arm twisting to get Daryl on board with the whole Army thing but, my superiors agreed with me that it was an opportunity we couldn't pass up. Dixon is one of the best snipers I've ever seen and he's a natural leader. The soldiers in our unit look up to him, they want to follow him, hell I'd hazard to say they'd follow him into hell itself if he asked." Turning to survey the room, his expression deadly serious Mark continued," Daryl didn't need us we needed Daryl and my superiors made that clear to him. He's the type of man that doesn't walk away from that. An honorable man, the type of man who loves his family and would do anything to protect them. That baby," Mark paused to gesture towards Judy," the one Beth is carrying, their daughter. Daryl is doing this for them. Not because we asked him too and not because he wants to play solider. He's doing this because he's the type of man who would walk through fire to protect those he loves."

As silence once more descended on the room Beth threw Mark a grateful look as Daryl's fingers closed even more tightly on her own. Demonstrating to both Beth and the rest of the room how much he had grown and changed the archer turned to Abe his expression stony as he enunciated lowly but clearly, "Ya didn't know shit about me before Ford and ya got a hell of a lot of nerve claimin I ain't a team player. I ain't the one that fractured this group to run off ta D.C. on a crazy ass mission anyone with half a brain knew wouldn't pan out. Your little scientist there," Daryl gestured to Eugene over Jude's head," I always knew he was full a bull shit. You saw what you wanted ta see not the truth." Placing his hand on Beth's shoulder Daryl continued almost hissing in anger," You don't talk about Beth. You don't talk about my girls. Far as you're concerned my family is off limits as a conversation topic for you. Ya got that pal."

Daryl continued to stare icily at Abe and Beth knew he wouldn't back down until the red head did. Daryl was an alpha male and while he respected Rick enough to show quarter that was obviously not true of the other soldier. Daryl wouldn't back down and he fully expected Abe to. Beth had no idea how this standoff was going to turn out and she could literally feel the hostility flowing off Daryl in waves. However, just when she thought that the archer was going to hand her Jude and launch himself across the table Abe looked down and away mumbling some halfhearted excuse about not being the type to drag women and children into an argument.

The brunette, Rosita was again whispering something fiercely into Abe's ear as Carol suddenly chirped up, "Okay let's start passing the food around." The statement was so out of context and chipper that almost everyone in the room jumped but, without missing a beat Carol picked up a casserole dish, served herself, and then cheerily began to pass it around. There was absolute silence then as the food was passed clockwise around the table. Beth wasn't sure she could even stomach eating in such a tense atmosphere but, Daryl didn't hesitate to pile food onto her plate when he thought she might not do so herself.

"What are you doing," she hissed at him under her breath rather annoyed.

"Ya need ta eat," he muttered with a shrug, "ain't good for you or the baby ta go without. Ya barley had anythin all day."

"I am never gonna eat all that Daryl," Beth argued back huffing rather loudly," I am just gonna end up putting it on your plate."

"Nah sprite ya ain't," then jerking his chin to the plate, "better get a move on foods gonna get cold."

Picking up her fork while glaring at the archer Beth watched as Daryl began to feed Jude tiny forkfuls of the casserole from his plate. She knew from experience that the archer would not eat himself until the baby was finished. Shoving a forkful into her own mouth Beth chewed mechanically while she mashed the rest of her food around on her plate. Raising her eyes mid chew she realized that she and Daryl were being watched by practically everyone at the table besides Mark who was happily tucking into his own food.

Setting her fork down rather deliberately Beth raised an eyebrow before demanding," What," with a good deal of frustration.

Several people looked down and away but, Maggie locked eyes with Beth before demanding, "You gonna let him talk ta you like that?"

"Like what," Beth retorted.

"Like he's your damn daddy Bethy," Maggie fumed," is he your lover or a surrogate dad or some sick mix of both. Is that what it's like in the bedroom? Does he get off on ordering you around."

Whipping her head towards Daryl Beth watched as the archer froze in the act of feeding Jude. His face turned flame red as his gaze came to rest upon Maggie his fork clutched rigidly in his hand. When Jude sensing her father's anger began to whimper Daryl quickly moved to hand her to Beth.

Gentling his voice long enough to murmur," Go on ta momma baby girl," Daryl waited until the baby was situation before turning back to Maggie.

"That what you think a me Maggie," the archer demanded leaning across the table," ya think I am usin your sister. That I needed a warm body and figured Beth would do just fine. After all these years ya really think I would do that, use her like that ta sate my needs."

In the quiet that permeated the room Beth could see that confusion on most everyone's face. Daryl had been almost asexual up until recently, had expressed little to no known interest in the opposite sex. She knew now it had been about protecting himself. About guarding himself from more hurt and pain but, their family didn't know that. They only knew a man who in all the time they had known him hadn't appeared all that interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone. She could see that Maggie's accusations struck the rest of their family as plain wrong but, she felt the need to speak up as well.

Reaching across to place a gentle restraining hand on Daryl's t-shirt clad shoulder Beth ground out tightly," You know Maggie I don't think that what goes on between Daryl and I in the privacy of our own bedroom is really any of your business. If I wasn't pregnant you wouldn't even know that anything happens in the bedroom because unlike you and Glenn I keep my personal life personal. But, you don't get to make accusations like that." Clutching Jude close, taking a deep breath she continued, " Daryl isn't my daddy he's my partner. We are equal in every sense of the word. I can be just as bossy with him as he can be with me. He's worried about me. He's worried about our baby. If that comes out as demanding at the dinner table then so be it. I can accept that if that's how he needs to convey his concern. You don't know shit about either one of us anymore. None of you do. Ya don't have any right making judgements off a two second conversation."

"If I am wrong then why don't you tell me what this is," Maggie gestured between Beth and Daryl, "tell me what you think this is because from my perspective I see two lonely desperate people who fell into bed with each other and made a huge mistake."

"Don't ever call my baby a mistake again Maggie," Beth hissed almost immediately as her hand dropped to her stomach, "you don't have to agree with the choices I've made in my life but, don't you dare ever call my child a mistake."

Maggie had the grace to look chastised for a moment before Beth continued harshly, " You need to give up this idea that I am a little girl Maggie. I am not and I haven't been for a long time. This," she paused to intertwine her fingers with Daryl's and as she did so he squeezed gently in a show of support," is me taking my life into my own hands. Daryl is a good man…..one of the best men that I have ever known. You'd remember that if you'd get off your damn high horse long enough to think about everything he's ever done for this group." Turning to smile gently at archer Beth continued, " We were there for each other after the prison fell. He was there for me at the hospital when I was so hurt and so lost and afterwards too. He trained me, guided me, and supported me when all we had was each other. He put up with my anger when my memories returned and he's forgiven me in some pretty unforgivable things. I've done things I am not proud of. Things that should have destroyed our relationship. Things that I would never tell anyone else but, Daryl knows what they are, and he's forgiven me for them. I've seen every part of him that there is, the hard parts, the soft parts, and everything in between. There aren't any secrets between us. I love him…all of him…every part that you've ever seen and all the ones you haven't because he's never let you. And," she beamed at Daryl now as she continued," he loves me."

Placing a hand on Judith's head Beth turned back to her sister as she continued, " I don't need to be here tonight I have a family and I don't need to sit here and listen to this. I am here because Daryl thought we owed it to ourselves and to all of you to try to sort this out. You people left us. I can even forgive you for myself because everyone of you thought I was dead. But, I can never forgive what you did to Daryl. Leaving him…..abandoning him to that kind of fate while he was grieving and hopeless…..you don't do that to family. I am here tonight because he asked me to come. Not because I need or want anything for any of you. If it were up to me I would leave right now. But, Daryl wants to try to make this work so I won't. I respect him enough to honor his wishes." Glaring at her sister Beth growled, " Don't make me regret this Maggie. I don't really care what your opinion of me is at this point but, I am not going to listen to you while you try to tear down the man I love. Daryl's suffered enough abuse to last a lifetime from people who were supposed to protect him. I won't stand back and watch while he suffers more from people that are supposed to love him."

"Maggie that's enough," Rick finally boomed across the table authority clear in his voice," Beth is right neither she nor Daryl needed to be here tonight. They agreed to come because I asked them too. I didn't do that so that they could be attacked." Looking towards the pair in questions Rick offered them an apologetic smile before continuing softly," They've been gone for at least a year people, we thought they were both dead. We're here to celebrate that we were wrong not to drive them away for good." Fixing his sheriff Rick stare on everyone around the table he continued, " If you can't be civilized at this table and keep any negative views to yourself I would suggest that you excuse yourself for the rest of the meal." When no one moved and a few heads dropped to stare at the contents of their plate Rick turned back to Beth and Daryl," It's a miracle that you both are here with us. When Jessie came to tell me what was going on I couldn't believe it. Figured she had to be confused. She didn't know Beth so I just chalked it up to a mistake. But, seeing you both so healthy and whole…..I gave up on hopin a long time ago. We still have no idea what happened to you. Would you be willing to tell us your story?" Glaring around the table Rick continued, " There won't be any interruptions."

Looking to Daryl Beth silently asked if the archer was comfortable with her doing that. When he dipped his chin in acknowledgement she encompassed the whole table with a look as she began from the beginning. Beth relayed the important aspects of the story leaving out the details and anything she felt was too personal or intimate to share. There were some things that would always remain between just her and Daryl. As she was wrapping up, explaining how they had found Enid earlier that day, Jude began to fuss and reach for Daryl.

"Da," the little girl demanded reaching for the archer with outstretched hands. When her demands weren't met she enunciated more clearly, " Dada," and then grunted. The archer couldn't bite back his chuckle as he reached for the toddler and once she was in his arms she flopped forward to wrap her little arms around his neck and snuggle into his shoulder.

Ignoring everyone else around them, addressing only Daryl, Beth murmured affectionately, " She's tired," as she rubbed at the toddlers back.

"Uh huh," Daryl grunted reaching up to stroke the baby's head, " always comin ta me when it's time for a nap."

"That's cuz she trusts you to keep her safe," Beth beamed at him before turning back to the rest of the group.

It was Carol who stood up then and offered," Do you guys want to put her down on the sofa in the living room? That way she can sleep and Beth can finish eating?"

"Sure that sounds great," Beth smiled at the older woman. However, when she went to rise Daryl place a hand softly on her shoulder.

"I got it," he murmured softly, " go ahead and finish eatin." Then he was striding from the room following after Carol with the baby secure in his arms.

Rick brought Beth's attention back to him by asking, " Daryl filled me in a little earlier today but, I am curious about what's next for you guys."

Swallowing her forkful of casserole, it tasted like chalk but she knew Daryl would expect her to eat, Beth responded," Next as in what exactly? What did Daryl tell you?"

Taking a sip of water from his glass the sheriff leaned back a bit as he mused, " That your baby is immune to the virus." There were startled gasps from around the table making Beth aware that Rick had not filled the rest of the group in on that particular fact.

Examining the startled faces around the table she shrugged as she began," Daryl was pretty upset about that revelation. There was a whole lot of yelling and some pretty graphic threats," she paused to smile gently," he was scared and I get that. It isn't every day a doctor informs you that your unborn child may be the key to curing a plague."

It was Eugene who interrupted then with a hesitant," Your baby is immune to the virus? They think they can manufacture a vaccine?"

"Mhmmm," Beth smiled gently at the awkward man," we just need to go to England to retrieve the only scientist they think has the capability to do it at this time. There are some others who might be able to do it as well but, this Doctor Logan, he's the one that everyone is putting their hopes in."

It was Tara who then asked quietly, " How did they figure that out?"

"About the doctor," Beth questioned.

"No about the baby being immune," Tara clarified gesturing towards Beth," do they like make it a habit at that place you and Daryl are at to test babies or something. What about Judith is she immune too?"

Cocking her head to the side, really considering the question Beth responded, " You know I have no idea if Jude is immune too. Daryl and I didn't think to ask that question," dropping her hand to her bump affectionately she continued, " but the doctors figured out my daughters immunity because she saved my life."

"What," the startled gasp came from Maggie and Beth looked over to see Glenn reaching for her. "What do you mean the baby saved your life Bethy?"

Before Beth could respond though Mark piped up," Beth was bit trying to save one of my soldiers. He's just a kid, we were swarmed by walkers, she saw he was in trouble, and she got away from Daryl as Beth is prone to do. " Reaching over to put an affectionate hand on Beth's shoulder Mark continued, " It was just a graze but, a bite is a bite and we all figured that was it. Never seen a man as distraught as Dixon was. Beth had hit her head on the back of the Humvee which, we didn't realize at first and she was out of it almost immediately. Daryl was beside himself." Smiling a Beth gently the Sergeant continued, "He would have burned the whole world down to get her help if that's what it took. Thankfully it didn't come to that and we were only a short ways from Andrew's when it happened. The docs did what they could but, we all knew how it was going to play out." Everyone around the table was riveted to the conversation as Mark continued, "Beth got real bad real fast. Only thing keeping Daryl sane at that point was Jude. If it weren't for that little girl, " the soldier shrugged, " don't think he would have kept it together. He was like a dead man walking just waiting for the inevitable. Then all the sudden the fever broke and we realized something big was happening. About the same time the docs realized she had a concussion and with her previous head injury it wasn't a surprise that she hadn't woken up right away. They ran some tests while they were waiting for Beth to recover but, when the fever broke they already kind of knew what was going on."

Glancing at each person sitting at the table meaningfully Mark murmured, "No one recovers from a bite. No one. We have a whole unit out there in this mess looking for people who are immune, tracking down leads about people who have survived bites. They never pan out. Once her fever broke the docs knew they were dealing with something special."

"Holy hell," Abraham swore, " you're telling me that we left the key to the cure behind in Atlanta to be eaten by a horde."

Mark just shrugged at the other soldier, "That sounds about right given what I know about the story."

"Fuck me," Abe continued, " Seems Dixon ended up being useful for something after all."

"Hey ," Beth groused indigently as Rosita slapped at Abe's arm with a frustrated, " Abraham damn you can you please keep your ignorant remarks to yourself."

"What's the matter Ford," Daryl taunted as he strode back into the room with Carol on his heels, " Jealous? Here I am leading a unit of my own, with a beautiful girl, and a baby on the way." He paused to stand behind Beth with a hand on her shoulder. Leaning down, completely taking her by surprise Daryl dipped his head to nuzzle into her neck before kissing her under her ear. Unable to prevent her body's natural response to its mate Beth leaned into him before shivering at the gentle kiss. Turning back to Abe, dropping his hand to the swell of Beth's abdomen with a smirk Daryl continued, "Seems like I turned out a lot more useful than you mighta guessed. In fact, " the archer drawled as he ran his hand back up to rest near Beth's hair as he began to play with it idly, " seems like I turned out ta be a lot more useful than you."

As Daryl glared at the other man a tense silence settled over the room. Carol had just stepped closer to Daryl with a hissed," Daryl what the hell has gotten into you," when all of a sudden the large red head began to laugh uproariously.

"Fuck me if you aren't right about that Dixon. Guess I seriously underestimated your value after that shit at Terminus. Although, " the big man paused leaning back with an amused smile on his face," you'll have to forgive me for not being able to see past the lovelorn lost guy routine. You were pretty single mindedly focused on finding blonde over there and it kind of made you jack shit useless for anything else."


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.

As Daryl glared at the other man a tense silence settled over the room. Carol had just stepped closer to Daryl with a hissed," Daryl what the hell has gotten into you," when all of a sudden the large red head began to laugh uproariously.

"Fuck me if you aren't right about that Dixon. Guess I seriously underestimated your value after that shit at Terminus. Although, " the big man paused leaning back with an amused smile on his face," you'll have to forgive me for not being able to see past the lovelorn lost guy routine. You were pretty single mindedly focused on finding blonde over there and it kind of made you jack shit useless for anything else."

Instead of becoming angry as most would have expected Daryl just mused good naturedly his hand caressing Beth's shoulder, " Yeah well if you were missin Beth Greene you'd be pretty damn focused on gettin her back too."

The tension between the two men had barley dissipated before Maggie was suddenly lurching up from the table so forcefully that everyone's dining ware clattered. All eyes fell upon the irate brunette as she glared at Beth and Daryl her face a mottled red and pools of liquid brought on by frustration threatening to spill from her eyes.

Everyone stared in shock as Maggie thrust her napkin onto the table before gripping the edge of it to lean towards the couple. Glaring at Daryl Maggie fumed, " You're disgusting Daryl Dixon."

Her pronouncement had Daryl's hand tightening on Beth's shoulder reflexively as she continued, " If anyone had asked me before today if I thought either of you was alive I would have said no. I couldn't hope that you were after all the other losses we've suffered. It didn't seem possible that a miracle like that could happen. I wish to God that I had been right. This is some kind of nightmare where my baby sister will eventually pay the price, because there's always a price, and everyone sitting at this table is acting like its okay. It's not okay. It's not okay that a man old enough to be my sister's father is the father of her baby. It's not okay that my little sister is incubating a ticking time bomb that is as sure to take her out as Judith did Lori. Babies don't survive in this world not anymore. If Beth doesn't die giving birth then she'll die protecting your spawn Daryl Dixon and her death will always be on you…..always."

Turning to Carol who was still standing slightly behind Daryl Maggie raged, " How can you stand there and defend him. He was your best friend…..maybe something more and," she paused to suck in a desperately needed ragged breath," he shows back up here today acting like he wishes we didn't exist, with my pregnant little sister in tow claiming he has a ready made family with a baby that isn't even his, and one that he's spawned on a girl too young to know any better."

Daryl's face had gone white with anger and shock and most everyone was still frozen as Maggie continued with tears spilling down her cheeks, " He probably did it on purpose Carol. Isn't that how men like that work? He knew she wouldn't stay with him unless he made her, so he got her pregnant, so she didn't have any options. Figured she wouldn't leave him then. Figured he could do whatever he wanted to her and she'd stay the subservient little mother just like he wanted her."

Maggie was full on crying then as she continued to the room at large," He doesn't care what happens to her. He doesn't care that she's just a kid herself…..that he's ruined her life. Bethy could have had anyone she wanted, could have been anything she wanted to be, and instead of endless possibilities she's saddled with an old redneck asshole that couldn't manage to convince a woman his own age to have anything to do with him and his spawn."

Turning on Beth Maggie pinned her with a desperate glare as she ineffectually swiped at the tears cascading down her face, " Daddy wanted more for you Bethy. You were always the apple of his eye. Always the perfect child. Shawn and I were always in trouble, always raising hell but, you…..you were always the sweet one. He had such high expectations for you, knew you were going to be something special. Now look at you shackled to a man that will never really love you because he can't really love anyone including himself. Pregnant with a baby that's only going to cause you a boatload of heartache. It would have been better if you'd died at that hospital like you were supposed to. This isn't a miracle it's a damn nightmare and Daddy would be heartbroken."

As Maggie's tirade trailed off shocked silence filled the room in its wake. Beth could feel Daryl literally vibrating with unspent rage from where his hand was resting on her shoulder. She herself would have sworn before walking into the Grimes house that nothing anyone here could say or do would affect her. She would have been wrong. In the face of her sister's accusations her self-professed impervious heart broke, shattering into a million tiny little pieces. She might have wanted to pretend that nothing her sister thought or said mattered but, she had always known in the back of her mind that it did…..that it would. Maggie was after all her sister. Her last living blood relative. Beth's heart broke for what her sister thought about her, for the things her sister had said about their father but, most of all for the accusations that Maggie had hurled at Daryl. Beth's protective instincts surged to the fore as she considered what the hurtful things her sister had said would mean to Daryl. Her poor gentle loving hunter who never thought himself good enough for her, no matter how often she told him he was. Daryl didn't deserve to face such bigoted misjudgment yet somehow it seemed that he always did. The unfairness of it caused Beth to become so angry that her tongue seemed frozen for several long moments. Groping wildly for Daryl's hand Beth felt his icy fingers close over her own just seconds before Carol's horrified gasp filled the dining room.

"Maggie Greene how dare you," the older woman hissed drawing everyone's attention to her as she pulled her hand away from her horrified face. She had obviously been covering her mouth and her abject disapproval was still very much in evidence as her features came into view.

"How dare I what Carol," the older Greene sister railed, "how dare I tell the truth? How dare I say what everyone in this room is thinking? How can you defend him Carol? Look at him," Maggie gestured towards the hunter," look at the man you mourned, the man you loved."

Steeling her gaze Carol move to Daryl's side to place a hand on his shoulder as she vowed icily, " It isn't a past tense Maggie. I love Daryl. That has never changed. Even when I thought he was gone I loved him. He's a part of this family and I love every one of you because of that." Turning to smile softly at Daryl she continued, " Did my mother's heart have a soft spot for this particular overgrown boy yes it did and I will be forever grateful that we've been granted this miracle , that they've been allowed to return to us, it's restored some of my sorely lacking faith. But, don't try to pull me into your misguided crucifixion of my best friend. I have always loved Daryl a little extra but, not the way you seem to want to imply."

Squeezing Daryl's shoulder gently in support Carol hissed, " Daryl is a good man Maggie. One of the best and I would know better than most. He loves with his whole heart and he would sacrifice himself before he would see someone he loves hurt. That's how he's always loved me and I don't even hesitate to say that's how he loves your sister and those babies. I can see it in the way he looks at them, in the way he just rocked Judith to sleep and kissed her forehead, in the way he's suffering now because he might actually believe some of what you've said, and it kills him that he might not be what's best for Beth. Your sister isn't a little girl anymore Maggie and you need to understand that. She's a grown woman, a strong woman who is capable of taking care of herself. Daryl has made sure of that. Beth is as much a survivor as any of the rest of us in fact maybe even more so since I don't see anyone of us surviving a gunshot wound to the head. Whatever's between them, " Carol paused to gesture between Beth and Daryl," is between them and it is none of our business. They are two consenting adults who I can tell love each other very much."

Smiling at Daryl, drawing out one in return Carol stroked his arm gently as she continued, " All I've ever wanted for Daryl, for my best friend, was for him to be happy. He is with Beth. I can see that. I can see the change in him. He was a boy before all this. An immature, emotional, irrational boy who was forever restless, forever searching for love and acceptance, and someone to call his own. Now he's a man. A secure, thoughtful, loving man who adores his family with a fierce and single-minded devotion. Beth and Daryl are our family Maggie and for that reason alone we have a responsibility to support them. That baby, their child, it's our family too. It's Beth and Daryl's daughter. A living and breathing person that is made up of two people we love and cherish which, means that without a doubt we love and cherish it just as much. What your sister is doing is brave Maggie and she should be supported for that. In this world new life is something precious and those seeking to provide it need all of our support, protection, and love. It is not something to be ridiculed. You need to get your selfishness in check and think about you sister and what you owe her. You put Glenn before her after the prison fell, we all know that including Daryl, and now you have the nerve to sit here and say you wish she had died. I don't think it's Beth Herschel would be disappointed in Maggie Greene. Your father would be proud of Beth and Daryl for what they are doing, for living, and loving, and honoring the things he taught them. It's you with all your hate and self-righteousness that he would be disappointed in."

Then as if dismissing Maggie Carol turned her ire on Abe," And you Abraham Ford," she paused to huff," I've put up with a lot from you because you've made yourself invaluable to this group. I know Rick feels the same way. But, don't you dare attack Daryl because you feel like your right hand man status is being threatened. You know what Daryl means to Rick. You always have since what went down in Atlanta. Daryl is Rick's brother and that has never and will never change. If you persist in letting your jealousy run away with you you're going to find yourself ousted not only from the second in command position but, from the group."

Linking her hand with Daryl's free one, the one that wasn't already interwoven with Beth's, Carol made her intentions clear. She was there to support Daryl and Beth and she expected the rest of their family to tow the line as well.

Glaring at Abe Carol continued, " Don't think I've forgotten what happened in Atlanta Sergeant Ford. I wanted to go back. Rick wanted to go back. If we had….if we had done what we knew was right Beth and Daryl would have been with us this whole time. That's on you and your damn impatience to run off after a nonexistent cure. Shut your mouth when it comes to Daryl, Beth, and their family. You haven't earned the right to have an opinion."

Carol had barely finished speaking before Rick was out of his chair and heading towards the trio. He paused on his way to nod at Carl and drop a quick hand on Michonne's shoulder before continuing on to Beth's side. Reaching it he offered the blonde his right hand which she took willingly as the sheriff offered Daryl a firm nod of support.

Turning back to the table Rick growled, " I've already said once at this meal that I wouldn't tolerate us attacking each other. Beth and Daryl are family. They have always been family and they will always be family. Daryl is my brother, end of story. I am sorry that some of you have been shocked today. If I am being honest, "Rick smiled ruefully at Daryl, " I was more than a little shocked myself. However, I sat down and talked with Daryl about how I felt. I understand now things that I didn't earlier this afternoon. If anyone sitting here has questions for them fine I get that. But then talk to them and find out the answers. Don't make assumptions and then launch into attack mode."

Shifting closer to Daryl Rick continued, " Carol is right. These people are our family and they deserve our loyalty. Especially after what we did," he paused his voice cracking some," we left them when they needed us most and we…..I can never take that back. I can never go back to be there for Daryl when he needed me, while he held a bleeding, screaming, suffering Beth in his arms praying that she would survive. I can never support him while she recovers. I can never tell him it's going to be okay when she's struggling with memory loss and headaches. They made it on their own. They made it without us and the bond they've formed because of that is not something we get to be critical of. It's not something we get to ridicule or be jealous of. They made it and we have to understand that. We have to respect that the things they've experienced together have created a bond we may never understand. But ya know what? That's okay because they're here now and we get to have them back. We get to have them be a part of us again and we can experience that with them."

Leaning down Rick kissed Beth affectionately on the crown of the head, " My brother is having a baby. Something he never thought he would experience and this courageous beautiful woman is giving that to him. I know Herschel is up there smiling down on them. I know how much he respected and admired Daryl. He even came to me once before the prison fell and asked if I thought it would be wise to ask Daryl to watch out for Beth and Judith if something were to happen. We knew the stakes, knew we were living on borrowed time there, and we both wanted our girls protected. Neither one of us hesitated to entrust them into Daryl's care and we were right. He's loved them, protected them, made them his family just like Herschel and I had hoped."

Releasing Beth's hand Rick reached up to clap Daryl on the shoulder, " Daryl is a good man, one of the best men, a better man than even me," his voice lowering as he surveyed the room he continued, " I won't lose him again. Not for any of you. I already know where Michonne and Carol stand on this. We discussed it before dinner. For everyone else sitting in this room it's time for you to make a decision. I won't stand by and allow my family to be attacked especially not from within. Either you're with us or you're not. There is no middle ground. If you are then you accept Daryl and Beth and their relationship and family and you support them. If not….well then there's the door don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out." As Rick trailed off coldly those still seated around the table shifted uncomfortably as they glanced nervously at each other.

"Rick," Daryl muttered gruffly," ya don't gotta do this. We didn't come here tonight intending ta cause a ruckus."

"This isn't on you," the sheriff clarified coolly, " it's been coming for a while. It was going to happen sooner or later so it might as well be sooner."

The next person to speak surprised the entire room. "I am sorry Beth," Glenn offered calmly and with heartfelt feeling as Maggie collapsed back into her chair," Maggie is in shock and she isn't thinking straight. I am sorry that she's said such hurtful things to you tonight." Looking up and nodding towards Daryl he continued, " You too Daryl. We've been together since after Atlanta. I know who you are. I know the type of man that you are. Herschel knew too. He told me once that no one was ever good enough for your daughter until someone was and I know he would feel that way about you and Beth." Offering a crooked smile Glenn continued," I hope you get to use that line in reference to your daughter one day. It would make Hershel damn proud."

"Glenn," Maggie hissed angrily turning betrayed eyes upon her husband.

"No Maggie," he replied, "you aren't going to make me feel bad about this. Your wrong and I am not going to sit back and watch you destroy your relationship with your sister. Your sister Maggie. You thought she was dead, she isn't, so what she's with Daryl now. Honestly I am not all that surprised. I don't think your dad would be either. Beth's always been an old soul and Daryl well," Glenn shot the hunter an apologetic look, "he hasn't always been so mature. They fit together. They honestly just make sense in a way I can't believe none of us saw before now."

Reaching out for Maggie Glenn placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder," And honestly babe they both deserve to be happy and look," he gestured towards the couple in questions," really look at them…..the way she looks at him….the look in his eyes when he looks back. They love each other Maggie and nothing you do or say is going to stop that. So the question is are you ready to give up on your sister for real? Can you do that? Knowing she's alive and whole and sitting across from you with her heart beating and your niece nestled under that heart? You couldn't let her go when you thought she was really gone are you willing to do it now knowing she isn't?"

By the time Glenn finished his heartfelt speech Maggie was in tears as she gazed across the table at Beth. Looking back to Glenn with a sob she shook her head violently before gasping out," No. No I can't let her go. Not again. I can't lose her again."

"I know," he murmured gently before scooting his chair closer so that he could wrap an arm around his wife, " I know babe but, then you need to let everything else go. I know you're angry, mostly at yourself if you would be honest but, it's all over now. We all need to move on. Can you do that? Can you do what Rick is asking?"

Turning into Glenn's shoulder Maggie sobbed shakily," Yeah…yeah I can do that."

The brunette took a moment to pull herself together before she turned to look at Beth, Daryl, and Rick," I am sorry," she all but whispered past her tears, " this is my family. You're all my family."

Before Daryl could stop her Beth was standing and moving to the other side of the table. When the hunter made a move to follow her Carol placed gentle pressure on his shoulder to prevent him from doing so and shook her head. Settling back into his chair reluctantly he watched as Beth moved around the table to squat at Maggie side.

Looking up at her sister Beth reached out to take Maggie's hand," Mags we've both been through hell since what the Governor did," pausing to steel herself she continued gazing up at her sisters tear soaked face, " I think about daddy all the time and how I wish that day would have gone differently. I think about all those poor little children who died that day that I was supposed to protect. I think about getting separated from you when I shouldn't have. But, Mags we can't live life as a what if. I got out with Daryl. It was hard at first but, it didn't take us long to find a way to work together, and then it became something else…something more….something better. I wouldn't trade getting out with Daryl and everything that's happened after for anything in the world today. At the time it seemed like the end of the world but, really it was just the beginning of my journey."

Pausing, knowing she had Maggie's attention Beth reached out to take her sisters hand. When Maggie didn't resist she placed it gently against her rounded belly before continuing, " Can you feel her," she paused to smile radiantly," can you feel her moving. She's so active it's crazy. A true Dixon through and through already causing me never ending grief and aggravation."

Beth paused to throw a soft teasing smile in Daryl's direction before gazing back at her sister fiercely," I was so mad at you Mags. When my memories came back and Daryl told me what you did, leaving to go to D.C. instead of coming to look for me, I was so angry. It felt like the deepest sort of betrayal especially because that poor clueless man didn't know any better, and spilled the whole story, or at least enough of it so that I could understand that you never really looked for me. I wanted to hate you and him and well everyone because it seemed like no one thought I mattered."

Pausing Beth stroked a thumb gently over her sisters hand where is rested against the wiggling baby," I get it now though. I did matter. I mattered a lot…..to the group and especially to Daryl. Circumstances are what they are and we have to make choices sometimes. Daryl made his. In the end I was his choice and today if something like that were to happen he would be mine. This baby, Judith, Daryl they would be my choice without hesitation or second thought. I get why you did what you did Maggie. I am not mad anymore. I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself. We have a chance to start over here. It might be rocky for a little while but, we can start over. Don't you think that's beautiful? Don't you think that getting a second chance in this crazy world is something that makes life worth living? We don't always have to live with our mistakes. Sometimes we get the chance to make them right."

Maggie was sobbing violently again as she launched herself from her chair into Beth's arms. Glenn let her go easily and then moved to stand next to the embracing sisters. As Maggie sobbed and murmured over and over again, " I am so sorry Bethy. I am so sorry," Beth shushed and rocked her older sister. Glenn had placed a comforting hand on each woman's shoulder and when Daryl made to move again Carol encouraged him with a warm smile. When he reached the trio Glenn clapped Daryl on the shoulder affectionately as the hunter dropped into a crouch next to Beth. As she rocked her sobbing sister Beth leaned back into him for support.

He wrapped a supporting arm around her as she stroked Maggie's hair and looking back over her shoulder at him she smiled gently as she murmured, " Thank you for encouraging me to come here tonight."

"Your amazin ya know that right," the hunter rasped gruffly as he looked at her in wonder," the most amazin woman I 've ever met."

"Nah I am just human," she whispered pausing to shush Maggie again softly.

"No ya ain't," he disagreed a million emotions swirling in the depths of his eyes," you got a capacity for love that I ain't never seen before. You love so deep and so fierce darlin."

"I love you," she agreed vehemently, " I love you so much it makes my heart feel like it's gonna burst. You make me want to be a better person Daryl Dixon so thank you."

At that moment Glenn smiled softly at both Beth and Daryl before kneeling to pull Maggie from Beth's arms. The brunette went to her husband willingly but, not before turning her tear soaked face to the couple, " I am sorry. Your right Bethy I want to start over. I know it won't be easy but, I can't lose you again. Please…."

"I am not going anywhere Mags," Beth reassured softly reaching out to stroke a hand over her sisters dark hair," we're going to start over and we're going to make this family work because it's what Daddy would want. It's going to be okay now."

As Glenn moved to comfort Maggie Daryl rose helping Beth to her feet also before pulling her into a hug from behind. Leaning back into the hunter as he wrapped his arms fiercely around her Beth could see the emotions painted across Carol, Michonne, and Rick's faces and it looked suspiciously like hope. The world had been such a dark place for so long and finally this group, this family….. this broken, dysfunctional but, loving family had something to be hopeful about.

Turning to the rest of the group Rick demanded, " Is there anyone else that has something to add to this conversation? Cuz if not as far as I am concerned it's over."

When no one so much as moved a muscle Rick turned back to Daryl and Beth before announcing boldly," Carol and I are coming with you when you leave tomorrow Daryl. You're our family and you aren't going on this mission without us. We've been separated for too long brother. It's not happening again. Not ever again."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.

The walk back to their temporary home was quiet. Daryl juggled a sleeping Judith in one arm and had the other wrapped around Beth's shoulders as Mark offered every so often to take the baby.

"Nah I got um," the hunter refused not wanting to be physically separated from either of his girls after the past several stress filled hours.

Finally they were pushing open the door to the darkened house and Scout was meeting them excitedly at the threshold even though it was clear everyone else had long ago turned in for the night. After a supportive clap on the shoulder for Daryl, and a quick kiss for both Beth and Jude, Mark excused himself for bed as well.

Squatting down to scratch Scout behind the ear Beth murmured," I need ta put the baby ta bed and then find something ta snack on. I am starving."

"Hmm I bet," Daryl mused with more than a little censure in his voice, " ya barely eaten all day. I told ya to eat at dinner."

"Like that was gonna happen," the blonde snorted standing back up and reaching for the sleeping toddler.

Daryl gently passed the baby into her arms before leaning down to place a soft kiss against her lips," You get her settled and I'll find us somethin ta eat."

"Kay," she agreed reaching up to smooth a hand over Judith's downy hair as the toddler snuggled into her chest.

Beth made short work of stripping Jude out of most of her clothing and settling her in the pack and play. Once she was sure the toddler wouldn't be waking up she made her way to the bathroom where she washed up and stripped out of most of her own clothing having found an oversized t-shirt in one of the drawers in the bedroom.

Padding back into the bedroom she found Daryl, stripped to his boxers, stretched out on the bed with his head resting on the arm he had slung behind it. There was a rather large bowl on the nightstand beside him and catching sight of her he scooted up until his back was resting against the headboard.

Patting the space between his legs he muttered gruffly, " Come 'ere."

Without hesitation Beth crawled into the space situating herself so that the hunter's legs cradled her hips on either side and her back was leaning against the wall of his chest.

"Jude asleep," he asked the words rumbling against her spine.

"Mhmm," she sighed contentedly as she rubbed her bare skin against his wherever they touched. Her right palm was sliding up his bare muscular thigh, just about to the hem of his boxers, when he shuddered and clapped his own hand down over hers stopping the progress.

"Uh Uh," he mused leaning down to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder which was currently exposed by the gaping neckline of the oversized t-shirt," none a that yet. Ya need ta eat something first."

When her stomach gave a rather unladylike rumble she giggled softly before agreeing, " I would say your daughter agrees with you on that Chief Dixon." Then leaning over she peaked into the bowl to see a mass of cut up fruit including peaches, apples, and strawberries.

"Oh," she grunted happily reaching for a juicy slice of peach with her bare fingers, "they have fresh fruit."

"Got orchards I guess," the hunter agreed intercepting her hand and scooting the bowl out of her reach before she could obtain her prize.

"Hey," she scowled making to reach for the fruit again only to have Daryl snatch up the piece she was going for and offer it to her.

Locking her eyes with the his Beth took her time sucking the juicy piece of peach into her mouth, grasping it delicately with her teeth, and licking the juice from his fingers with the tip of her tongue. She watched as Daryl's eyes darkened and she could feel the effect she was having on him as it was pressed against her backside.

However, instead of leaning in for the kiss she so fully expected he looked down and away before muttering," I would never a done this ta you on purpose. I know I've been an overbearing ass and I probably drive ya nuts with my overprotectiveness but, I promise I wouldn't a done this ta you if I could go back and change it."

Beth had just popped a ripe strawberry into her mouth and she was still chewing as she considered what it was the Daryl thought he'd done to her. With dawning clarity she was pulled back to some of the things Maggie had been spewing at him earlier that evening and the strawberry turned to ash in her mouth as she swallowed. Sitting up and twisting onto her knees so that she could face him Beth grabbed at his hand which she brought to the baby that lay between them.

Pressing his calloused palm to the rounded mass of his baby she whispered fiercely, " My sister has no idea what really happened between us. You didn't do this to me. You know that. I know that. If anything I am responsible for this but, really this is more than that and you know it. She's part of the plan Daryl. She always has been. We both know that. You can't listen to Maggie. She doesn't know anything."

Pressing his palm against her Daryl raised tortured eyes to Beth's as he rasped, " What if she's right darlin. What if this baby kills you. Maybe not right away. There's a hospital at Andrews and I trust that they can see the baby born safely but, what about afterwards. We always run Beth. Always. It always comes down to that. How do we do that? How do we survive with a toddler and an infant?"

Emotion brimming from his soulful blue orbs Daryl forced out, " I can't lose you Beth. I can't lose you and I can't lose either of them. It'll kill me. When you were sick and we thought you and the baby were gonna die I kept going for Jude but, I am not sure I would have been able to for much longer."

"You would have," Beth hastened to reassure him pressing a hand to his jaw," you're a survivor Daryl Dixon you would have gone on and you would have raised that baby because that's who you are."

"Nah baby girl I don't think I would have," Daryl insisted with a dejected shake of his head, "I don't think ya understand that I've been searchin for this my whole miserable life. I ain't ever had anyone that loved me, not the way you do, and if I lose that I don't think….," he trailed off as he peaked up at her through the curtain of his hair, " I don't think I can come back from that."

Daryl was not a masterful wordsmith and Beth didn't expect that of the hunter but, even without him saying it she could understand the message he was trying to convey. Daryl had never let himself love anyone because to do so would be to hand his heart over on a silver platter. He was a one woman kind of guy and once he made that commitment he would turn his heart over lock and key to whomever, he entrusted it to. He would never ask for it back, did not even appear to be capable of doing so, and in handing it over he had entrusted his very life into the hands of his lover.

The enormity of the responsibility hit Beth like a sledgehammer to the chest as she stared into Daryl's eyes. This bold, fierce, brave man trusted her so completely that he had placed his heart and therefore, his very life in her hands. He was openly professing that he was no longer his own, that without her he was no one, nothing. She felt an answering call deep within her own soul, the knowledge that this was the only man for her…..ever. There had never been anyone else. There would never be anyone else.

Leaning forward she kissed Daryl chastely on the lips in reassurance, momentarily squashing his hand between both of their abdomens, before sitting back and murmuring, " There isn't going to be anymore running Daryl. Maggie's wrong about a lot of things but, mostly she's wrong about us. I never had endless possibilities laid out before me. I have enough faith to believe this has always been the plan for my life. I was in a holding pattern just waiting for you. You were always my intended, always the other half of my very soul, and this path has always been mine and yours. I've always been a big believer in the idea that we all have a destiny, a path that we were always intended to take, and that our only choices involve whether we follow that path or not. We have free will, at any time we can say to hell with it, and veer off the path to do our own thing but, that usually ends in disaster. Everything that leads up to our path the good, the bad, the ugly all has a purpose. It all means something. Life isn't some cosmic happenstance of misfortune or luck. If you have enough faith to believe that you can draw strength from the things that happen that don't make sense because you know there is a reason if nothing else."

"You think there was a reason you got shot in the head," Daryl snarled somewhat bitterly his fingers digging into her abdomen slightly signaling his heightened emotional state.

Stroking the stubble on his cheek softly Beth offered gently," I know there was Daryl. If I hadn't gotten shot then none of this would have happened. We would have been reunited with the group, you would have run scared from me and left me to Maggie and Carol, and this baby never would have happened, meaning this nightmare of an existence never would have been about to change. My not getting shot would have been veering from my path. This is our path Daryl Dixon and don't you ever doubt that."

"And your sister," the archer questioned sullenly.

"My sister is angry at herself more than anything else and she wants to deflect that because that's what Maggie does. Maggie has trouble accepting her role in the things that happen to her so she chooses to get angry and to blame others. She feels guilty that she didn't believe in me, and it turns out I wasn't dead after all, and now that I am not she feels cheated because she thinks that she's lost me to you. That's why she was so vehemently attackin you cuz you're a threat to her and her relationship with me."

" I ain't," Daryl denied.

"I know you aren't," Beth soothed gently stroking her hands over the archers muscular chest soothingly," and she will figure that out sooner rather than later but, you can't let her get to you. Maggie's issues are about Maggie not Daryl."

"Don't gotta talk ta me like I am a three year old darlin," Daryl snorted some amusement returning to his features at the silly way she had finished her statement in an attempt to bring levity to the situation even if only momentarily.

"Yeah well sometimes….," she murmured grinning at him in amusement. Then more seriously, " What do you think about Carol and Rick?"

Daryl sighed deeply before moving his hands to her back. Rubbing up and down the length of it gently as she leaned into him he acknowledged, " I miss em. Both of em and I feel better knowin that they are gonna be comin along. Wasn't sure at first when they announced they was comin that it was a good thing but, the more I think about it the more I know it is. They're our family Beth and I can't think of two people I'd want ta bring to a fight like this more than Carol and Rick."

" I agree," the blonde nodded," I feel a lot better about this knowing that they will be with you if I can't be."

"And you won't be," Daryl reiterated for the hundredth time, " your job is ta keep that baby safe."

"I know. I know," Beth soothed before leaning in to seal her lips over the hunters. The kiss started out gentle but, quickly escalated as the blonde scooted up to straddle the archers hips.

"Your suppose ta be eaten," Daryl gasped breaking the kiss to nip at Beth's lower lip aggressively.

"I am," she moaned dropping her own lips to his jaw. She kissed along it before traveling up to nibble on the shell of his ear as his hands snaked their way under the baggy t-shirt.

He had just cupped her swollen breasts as gently as he could manage when her mouth settled over his pulse point. Sucking gently she could feel his heart pounding beneath her lips and her own accelerated at the knowledge that she could do this to Daryl. That she had the power to turn him into a mass of quivering need. She had just started exploring her own sexuality in earnest with the hunter and the self-awareness of her own power made her tremble with excitement. As her body had changed to accommodate his growing child she had struggled with how she felt about it. On one hand she had always wanted to be a mother but, on the other she had an irrational fear that the hunter would find her swollen body somehow less attractive then the lithe version it had been before.

Those fears were obliterated as the hunter deftly tugged her shirt over her head. Sitting back with her straddling him he ran his hands all over her, his eyes dark to the point of almost black with passion and need. The only sounds in the room were their ragged breathing as his hands slowly roamed over every inch of her bare skin. Then before she could realize his intentions he had flipped her onto her back and his nimble fingers were stripping her panties from her hips.

Lifting her hand to his mouth he sucked her index finger between his lips worshiping the digit with his tongue as his eyes remained locked on hers. Then slowly, carefully, ensuring that he took his time he began to kiss across her palm, over her wrist, up her arm, making his way to her shoulder a little at a time. The torturously slow pace of his progress had her writhing with want as he traversed her clavicle and then up her neck to find her lips.

He remained there for several long moments kissing her deeply with tongue, and lips, and teeth before breaking away to travel back towards her chest. Beth's hands were clutching his biceps so tightly she knew she had to be leaving bruises but, Daryl never complained or remarked as he paused above her swollen breasts. He suckled each one gently before pulling back to blow cool air across them as his eyes once more returned to hers. Beth shivered and shook under the gentle worshipping touches both needing and wanting more but, not being willing to interrupt whatever his intentions happened to be.

He dropped his lips to her breasts once more continuing to worship them as his hands traveled down to caress the mass of her rounded belly. His calloused palms traced the whole of it over and over as he suckled until finally they travel down to her hips as his lips made a trail to her belly button. Her smooth stretched skin trembled at the gentle touch of his lips as he finally pulled back to grasp her thigh to open her to him.

For several long moments he did nothing more than silently look at her weeping core his blue orbs saturated with desire, his chest rising and falling rapidly with shallow panting breaths, before he wordlessly rose to strip his boxers from his hips. Beth wasn't sure why they were being so quiet. It was never this quiet between them but, for some reason it seemed right. Daryl seemed to need no words and maybe that was the point. They didn't need words to express the depth of feeling between them. Simple touch was enough to convey the ocean of love and trust that existed as a palpable bond linking them and the child they had created.

The hunter paused beside the bed for only a moment grasping his straining erection in his hand and giving Beth a moment to appreciate the stunning example of masculinity. Daryl was everything a man should be, all hard muscles and sinew and strength, with just the right amount of humility to make him devastatingly attractive instead of arrogant. Because the hunter was humble, he had no idea how absolutely gorgeous he was as he stood before her, appearing to almost be waiting for her to invite him to make the next move.

Silently she did so rolling onto her side and reaching for his free hand in order to pull him back onto the bed. Wrapping her in his arms his lips once more found hers in a slow dance as his left leg hooked over her hip and his hardness was pressed roughly against her abdomen. They kissed slowly, leisurely for many long minutes as their hands explored each other before Daryl finally rolled onto his back bringing Beth with him so that she was once more straddling his hips.

When she just stared at him blushing in confusion the hunter smiled gently before scooting up so that his back was once more against the headboard of the bed. Reaching between them he touched her gently for a moment hissing with need when his fingers found her sodden and burning for him.

"Come'ere," he directed gasping as one hand went to her hip and the other to his manhood. Seeming to understand then Beth blushed a bright rosy pink as she eagerly lifted her hips to him his tip unerringly finding her entrance. They both groaned in relief as she finally sank down enveloping him in her tight, wet, warmth. She came to a stop then as she settled in his lap her knees bent as she straddled his hips, his manhood buried deep within her, both of their chests heaving due to their swiftly beating hearts.

"Like this darlin," the archer rasped finally as his hands at her hips urged her to rise off of him. It took Beth several awkward seconds to find a rhythm but, Daryl patiently guided her, his hands roaming her exposed skin and his lips worshiping her neck. His moans of pleasure and gently murmured words of encouragement assured Beth that even if she wasn't doing it perfectly he was still enjoying it and that was enough to enflame her own desire.

Finding her rhythm she lost herself in the sounds of their lovemaking the slap of skin against skin, the wet squelch of their bodies coming together, her breathy pants, Daryl's raspy moans. The feel of his muscular chest against her hands and the feel of his hands at her breasts ever so gentle and aware of how sore and swollen she was, even at the height of their passion. It didn't take long for the familiar coil to begin to tighten low in her belly as the archer laved and sucked the tender skin of her neck.

Moaning she pressed into him as he gasped," So beautiful. You're so beautiful. Come for me darlin. Let me watch you let go."

"You think I am beautiful," she gasped as she continued her relentless rhythm.

"You know you are," Daryl rasped aggressively and full of passion," all round and swollen with my baby. Mine," he dropped his right hand to the place where they were joined," marked. Everyone knows that's my baby. Everyone can see you all swollen and full of my baby. You're mine."

As the hunter's fingers found her and his words flowed over her Beth felt the coil reach its snapping point. When it burst she ground down against Daryl pulling him deep inside her as her muscles gripped and pulled him fiercely dragging him right along with her into orgasm. The hunter moaned shuddering against her as he wrapped his arms around her, squashing her chest to his own, as they lost themselves to their release. Beth could feel him quaking deep inside her and she felt as if she were flying apart into a million pieces so that only Daryl holding her wrapped in his arms kept her from evaporating into nothingness. As the high finally retreated Beth found herself still wrapped in the hunters strong embrace, both of them drenched in sweat, and shuddering with the aftershocks of their release.

Raising a shaking hand to his sweat drenched hair she pushed the tousled mess back off his forehead as she laughed breathlessly," If you hadn't already marked me Daryl Dixon I think you would have that time."

Blushing slightly Daryl dropped his head against her chest hiding his face from her as he muttered, "Think I got a little carried away. Didn't mean it like that."

"Hey," she soothed dipping her own head and forcing him to make eye contact with her. She blushed more than a little herself as she asked," Do you really feel that way? Cuz," she trailed off looking away due to her own embarrassment," sometimes I think you can't possibly want me anymore with the way my body is all…..different," she finally finished unsure exactly how to phrase it.

His head snapping up almost immediately Daryl made direct eye contact with her as he murmured fiercely, " Done told you a million times already sprite that you're beautiful. So damn gorgeous. Too pretty to be wastin your time on a washed up old redneck." He paused to bring his hand to their baby," I want you all the time," he confessed," every damn minute of every damn day and your body being different," he paused to kiss her fiercely, "makes me just want you more."

"Really," she breathed in relief.

"Mhmm," he sighed watching her curiously as if he was seeing something he wasn't aware of for the first time," makes me feel like the Neanderthal redneck they all think I am but, yeah if anything knowin that's my baby makes me want ya even more."

Then pausing to brush her hair back he asked seriously," You're worried about it?"

"No," she denied ducking her head into his palm.

"Don't lie to me sprite," Daryl chastised gently caressing the side of her face with his fingers.

"Fine," she huffed raising her head to look him in the eye," I feel all," she gestured down at her body," all swollen and like my body doesn't even belong to me anymore sometimes and I know it's just going to get worse and then I think how could you even want me like this anymore."

Settling back a little but, not making a move to disconnect them Daryl sighed before admitting, " I meant what I said earlier darlin bout, changin this if I could. I know this is part of the plan and I know ya can't change what's already been done but, darlin I wish you'd had the chance to discover yourself, pleasure, and your body without this complication. Everyone should have that opportunity."

"But," Beth started to interrupt only to have the hunter place his finger over her lips.

"But, " he drawled with a small knowing smile," we wouldn't be here right now like this if it hadn't happened and who knows what would have happened without this baby between us. Maybe we would have gotten here anyway someday. Knowin what I know now bout what you mean ta me I gotta hope that but, as you said earlier tonight we gotta deal with what is not what if's. What is, is that you're pregnant with my baby, and damn darlin if that ain't the sexist thing I've ever seen. I am not gonna lie to ya sprite," the archer crooned cupping the back of her head with his hand," seeing your body all swollen and round with my baby ain't ever gonna cease ta be a turn on for me right up ta the day you give birth."

Gazing into Daryl's eyes Beth could see the truth behind his words and it settled all the insecurities swirling inside her.

"Have I mentioned today that I love you," she murmured as the hunter finally shifted her separating their bodies as he pulled her down next to him.

"Might have," he joked softly, "but I been waitin a long time to hear those words from someone I care bout as much as I care bout you so might be I won't mind hearin it on the regular."

She chuckled softly as she snuggled into his arms his hands pulling her hips back into the cradle of his own before sliding up to rest protectively over his child.

"Go ta sleep sprite," Daryl whispered into her hair as her eyes grew heavy and drifted closed, " gonna be mornin before ya know it and we got a long day ahead a us tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl sipped absently from the coffee cup resting between his feet on the porch steps as Jude played with several small toys weak pink light filtering over the horizon. Dawn had barely begun but, Jude had woken adhering to her schedule of being an early riser, and the hunter hadn't wanted to wake Beth just yet. They'd had a late night and the baby was taking a toll on her even if she wouldn't admit it. So he'd dressed the toddler, made himself some coffee, and taken her out onto the porch to play so that they didn't wake anyone else up just yet.

Daryl tore his eyes away from Jude when he noticed a figure walking slowly down the quiet still mostly dark street. Even in the dark Daryl had no trouble discerning who the hesitantly approaching figure was but, he didn't call out to her in greeting. Instead he waited quietly, mostly still, as she made her tentative approach.

As she reached the bottom of the steps Maggie broke the stillness after a long moment of staring at the toddler," Your up early."

"Girl don't know the meanin a sleepin in," Daryl grunted," didn't want her wakin up her momma yet so I brought her out here ta play. Beth needs all the sleep she can get right now."

Kicking at the concrete walkway with the toe of her boot Maggie relayed, " Rick told me you guys were heading out early today so I figured if I wanted to catch you I best plan on getting here at first light."

When Daryl just continued to stare at her with watchful eyes Maggie gulped and shifted uneasily before admitting, " I owe you an apology Daryl. The things I said to you yesterday were unkind and Daddy would be rolling over in his grave if I let you leave without making things right between us."

Taking a gulp of his coffee the hunter mused," So ya came ta talk ta me?"

"No," Maggie declared boldly understanding immediately that Daryl knew this wasn't the case," I came to talk to Beth but, that doesn't mean that I don't owe you an apology."

"Well I ain't lettin ya wake her up right now so ya best make yourself comfortable and settle in ta wait." Nodding Maggie moved to sit next to Daryl on the porch steps.

There were several long moments of silence before Maggie asked softly into the darkness," Did she suffer? Was she in a lot of pain?"

"Nah not at first," Daryl mused unwillingly recalling memories from when Beth was shot," she was in shock at first and then the doc medicated her so I think she was more scared and confused than anything else." Pausing for a moment to offer Jude a drink he then continued," I know I was terrified so I can only imagine what she was feeling. Later when her memories came back," he paused to scrub a hand over his face," she was in pain then. Not physical of course but, the emotional kind that rips your guts out."

Shuddering Maggie shoved her hands fiercely between her clenched knees as she asked," But you helped her right. She had you to help her so it was okay."

When Daryl laughed harshly the brunette's head snapped up her eyes locking on his as he confessed," Maggie I had no idea how to help her and no matter what I did she shut me out harder. Locked herself in her room for three days and refused to talk to me. When she finally came out it was to create a whole nother type a shit storm."

"So what happened," Maggie questioned earnestly," obviously you guys moved past that so how did you get from there to here?"

As Daryl stared at Maggie he considered how to answer her question. He was a lot of things but, none of them included being stupid enough to tell Maggie Greene that his and Beth's journey to the current point of here had included him accidently taking her baby sisters virginity and impregnating her all in the same night.

Finally with a sigh he mused," Life happened. Things we couldn't control or change or take back happened and we only had each other. Funny how two people can work through things when they don't have any other options. I've loved your sister for longer than I care to admit Maggie. I didn't realize it back then, back when I first lost her but, I did. I'd walk through fire for her so gettin from there ta here," he shrugged carelessly," it weren't nothin not really."

Maggie observed him carefully for several long moments before confessing in a rush, "Glenn swears you love Beth. I didn't believe it. Couldn't believe that Daryl Dixon of all people could ever love anyone but, you do don't you." There was awe in Maggie's question and Daryl was momentarily offended before he remembered how much time had passed since he had been a part of this group. The prison had been a long time ago and he was barely reunited with everyone before he'd been separated again. The changes Beth had started in him, their family had barely had a chance to absorb them before he was gone again. He wasn't fool enough to deny how far he'd come over the past many months. He and Beth they were both so different, it would mean that their family would have to actively work to learn them again. They couldn't rely on their memories and what they thought they knew about them because those things were inaccurate now. With a sigh the hunter supposed that could be said for what he and Beth knew about them as well.

Turning burning eyes upon the woman he considered his sister in law Daryl proclaimed firmly," I love Beth more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my whole life. She's my light in this miserable world and my whole reason for existing. I was made for her and she was made for me. I have no question about that. She and Judith and the baby she's carrying are my family. Their safety will always come before my own."

By the time he had finished Maggie's mouth was hanging open and when Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her the brunette laughed in amazement before self-consciously acknowledging, " You really have changed haven't you. Rick and Carol kept insisting you had finally grown up but, I didn't believe it until just now. The taciturn hunter boldly talking about his feelings, damn I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Yeah well things change," the hunter muttered gruffly just as Jude began to slap her hands on the porch decking as she shrieked excitedly and quite shrilly, "Dada," making both adults jump.

Turning Daryl quickly scooped the little girl onto his lap as he shushed," Hush baby girl. Ain't no need for that so early in the mornin."

Snuggling into his arms Jude happily pronounced," Dada drink," as she reached up to place her tiny palm against his stubble covered cheek.

"Well I'll be damned," the hunter grinned proudly reaching for the toddler's cup," turns out ya can say more than Ma and Dad." Holding the cup to the baby's lips he made sure to quickly reward her for her use of words as he leaned down to place an affectionate kiss on the crown of her head," Proud a you girl."

Looking up he found Maggie watching him with a strange look in her eyes as she whispered," Yeah I guess things do change."

The moment was broken when the front door squeaked open as a sleepy Beth stumbled out onto the front porch. Her blonde hair was in a wild disarray and she was wearing a pair of Daryl's spare boxers and her black tee shirt. With one hand rubbing her belly and the other scrubbing her face she stumbled towards Daryl a concerned look on her face," Daryl is everything okay I heard Jude screamin?"

"Everythings fine darlin," the hunter soothed lithely rising to greet her. Shifting Jude to one arm he used the other to pull Beth towards him so that he could embrace her before leaning down to kiss her lips," ya shoulda stayed in bed. Ya need your rest."

"Yeah well mothers intuition is a bitch," Beth sighed," I heard my daughter screamin. I wasn't going to sleep through that." Reaching for the toddler Beth pulled her into her arms as she asked, " What was she yelling about anyway?"

"She asked for a drink," Daryl relayed proudly causing Beth's tired eyes to fly to his.

"Really," she breathed in excitement her eyes lighting up.

"Yup," he grinned reaching out to stroke the baby's head his expression that of a proud father.

As she grinned down at the toddler Beth finally caught sight of her sister sitting quietly on the porch steps observing the interaction in silence.

"Maggie," Beth breathed in surprise.

"Hey Bethy," the older Greene sister greeted with a repentant expression, "I was hoping we might be able to talk before you guys left today. Rick and Carol said you were leaving early and I didn't want to miss you so I came as soon as I thought someone might be up. Daryl was but, he didn't want to wake you. Your awake now so do you have a few minutes."

Looking to Daryl Beth silently examined his features to see if he appeared upset. When she couldn't detect any hint of distress Beth finally agreed, "Okay sure." Then turning to hand Judith to Daryl she requested," Can you take her inside and get her some breakfast. It can wait if you'd rather I do it?"

"Nah I got it sprite," he assured her settling the toddler on his hip," take all the time ya need." Then turning to Maggie he nodded at her in farewell before, kissing Beth softly on the lips, and then moving to reenter the house.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.

"Maggie," Beth breathed in surprise.

"Hey Bethy," the older Greene sister greeted with a repentant expression before beginning to ramble, "I was hoping we might be able to talk before you guys left today. Rick and Carol said you were leaving early and I didn't want to miss you so I came as soon as I thought someone might be up. Daryl was but, he didn't want to wake you. Your awake now so do you have a few minutes."

Looking to Daryl Beth silently examined his features to see if he appeared upset. When she couldn't detect any hint of distress Beth finally agreed, "Okay sure." Then turning to hand Judith to Daryl she requested," Can you take her inside and get her some breakfast. It can wait if you'd rather I do it?"

"Nah I got it sprite," he assured her settling the toddler on his hip," take all the time ya need." Then turning to Maggie he nodded at her in farewell before, kissing Beth softly on the lips, and then moving to reenter the house.

For several long moments neither of the Greene sisters moved, instead they regarded each other in silence. Then letting out a long sigh Beth moved to sit next to her sister on the steps easing down and putting one hand behind her as she leaned back. She brought the other to rest against her t-shirt clad belly and rubbed gently as she felt the baby fluttering and moving.

Her attention was drawn away from her child when Maggie murmured," You look like you're a thousand miles away."

Turning towards her sister and raising an eyebrow Beth quipped sarcastically," Haven't I been."

Maggie had the grace to look abashed and taking pity on her sister Beth murmured softly," The baby is moving a lot. I just started to be able to feel it a few days ago and she seems the most active in the mornings. I was focused on that."

Her eyes cutting to her sister's bump Maggie asked curiously," What does it feel like?"

Removing her hand and readjusting herself so that she was resting her elbows on her thighs and leaning forward a bit Beth turned her head towards her sister," Um I guess the best way to describe it right now is that it feels like flutters and pokes depending on what the baby is doing."

A large grin spreading across her features Beth looked out to survey the still mostly sleeping neighborhood as she mused," I can't wait until she gets strong enough so that Daryl can feel her too. I just know being able to feel her is going to fascinate him and he already loves her so much. I want him to have a physical connection to her like the one I have."

Maggie looked contemplative for a moment as she picked at her jeans," He used ta watch you," when Beth's gaze locked on her Maggie continued," I noticed it the first time at the farm but, he was more careful about it then. Later at the prison he did it more freely. Glenn always swore it was Judith he was watchin but, I knew better. I'd seen him lookin at ya at the farm and Judith wasn't around back then."

When Beth just continued to watch her Maggie continued twisting her hands," When Zach died he insisted on bein the one ta tell ya. I told him it wasn't right. That I was your sister. That Glenn and I should do it but, he wasn't havin it. Insisted he was responsible and that he owed you, that it was his responsibility," locking her eyes on Beth Maggie prompted," what did he say to you that night Bethy?"

With a weary sigh the blonde ran a hand through her tangled hair before recounting that painful long ago night," He couldn't even bring himself to say it at first poor man. I could see the pain rolling off of him in waves though so I knew. We talked about losing people and I told him that I would have wanted to get to know Zach even if I knew what the outcome would be because what time we had together meant something to me. I told him we needed to appreciate what time we have with people while we have it because you never know when it might be over…..for either party," pausing Beth tried to convey to her sister just what this interaction had meant to her and Daryl as she continued," he was so lost Mags…..so hurt and lost and lonely. I offered him comfort, I hugged him even though I knew he wasn't one ta appreciate physical touch, and there was a connection between us that hadn't been there before…..or at least I hadn't recognized it."

"He let you hug him," Maggie asked incredulously having never heard this story before.

With a snort Beth half laughed," I didn't really give him a choice I just kinda did it. He was so sad and it just felt like the right thing ta do. He didn't really hug me back or anything but, he let me comfort him, he accepted it, and that told me everything I needed to know about Daryl Dixon….things that I wasn't aware of before that moment."

When Maggie cocked her head to the side in askance Beth continued softly," Everyone saw him as this unreachable tough warrior that didn't need anyone. You all did accept for maybe Daddy. I think Daddy really saw him for who he was. I did then too in that moment. The rose colored glasses…..the hero worship I kinda had for him….it faded away that night. I really saw him for the first time and when I did something in him screamed at something in me in a way that absolutely terrified me."

"He scared you," Maggie asked sharply, " what did he do?"

Sanguinely Beth breathed," Nothing….he didn't do anything but, I could tell he wanted to," catching her sisters eye the blonde snapped," Mags get your damn mind out of the gutter. He didn't want that. Jeez if you knew Daryl at all you'd realize that would never have even crossed his mind." Reaching out to take her sisters hand Beth brought it to her own lap as she continued," He wanted…..no he needed me and not for what you were just thinking. He needed a connection to someone. He wanted a connection to someone, an emotional one, a person to open up to that he could feel safe with, who he knew wouldn't hurt him. Daryl isn't a big tough guy Mags not like you all think. He's tough don't get me wrong, physically he's more capable than most everyone in this group with the exception of maybe Rick and possibly Abraham but, emotionally…," she trailed off feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

Using the back of one of her hands to scrub them away she whispered turning imploring eyes upon her sister," He just wants to be loved Maggie. Daryl has never had anyone to love him, to unconditionally love him, and that's all he wants. It's his greatest weakness, his capacity to love, and that's what I saw that night. I saw a man who desperately wanted to be loved and I recognized in myself the capacity to do that," smiling softly she continued," it was a transformative moment ya know. Where I really started to realize where my future might be taking me and in the moment it was truly terrifying. I'd kind of put Daryl up on a pedestal, considered him this untouchable protector who could do no wrong, who had no weaknesses, to see that I was wrong, to realize who he truly was and that he was as fallible as the rest of us, to recognize that he was just as human as you and me," she paused to suck in a deep breath," let's just say shedding illusions, especially ones that you rely on to feel protected, it isn't an easy thing to do. I'd always thought that Daryl would protect us no matter what and in that moment I realized he needed protecting just as much as I did. He just needed it in a different way."

Studying Beth for a moment Maggie exhaled," You were always so much more observant than I was. You read people in a way I never could. It's a gift what you have."

"Maybe," Beth agreed," or maybe not but, when you're the youngest you learn how to watch while everyone else clamors for attention." Then with a negligent shrug of her shoulders she admitted," And I never really noticed him watching me. I didn't know about that until Carl mentioned it to me last night and now you confirmed it this morning…..so," Beth smiled easily at her sister," not so observant then."

Smirking Maggie dropped her head to stare at her lap for a moment before agreeing," Daddy saw him. You're right. I went to him one day. I'd caught Daryl watching you again and even though I knew it was harmless, that he wouldn't do anything, something about it unsettled me and I felt like the only person I could tell was Daddy. I asked him if he'd ever noticed it and of course he looked up from his bible with that look on his face, that one he would get when he thought we were all being obtuse, and asked me if I thought he was going blind in his old age."

Beth chuckled at that, a broad grin painting her features as she envisioned her Daddy and his trademark look. She herself had been on the receiving end of it more than a few times.

Squeezing Beth's hand Maggie continued," I asked him then if he'd seen him lookin at you like that why he didn't do anything about it and he proceeded to ask me why I thought that was necessary. I told him that I was worried about you and he just smiled calmly at me and said that Daryl Dixon was the last person on earth who would ever hurt you. I got real angry then and demanded to know why he thought that and Daddy in true Daddy fashion he says to me Maggie do you recognize yourself when you look in the mirror?, " with a troubled sign Maggie trailed off for a moment before looking back to Beth," I didn't really understand what he meant and he knew it. He wouldn't clarify and he then went on to tell me that he had talked to Daryl and that was the end of the conversation," pausing Maggie's eyes filled with tears for a moment before she concluded with a weak chuckle," You know how Daddy could get when he was done having a discussion. The end was the end whether I understood what he was saying or not. The Governor came shortly after that, and I never did really understand but, I did comprehend that Daddy understood Daryl, saw him different than me, saw him maybe the way you do?"

A wave of pain washed over Beth as she realized just how much her father had understood Daryl, just how much he had understood her. She had somewhat recognized that from Daryl's confession about her father's request but, Maggie's story filled in some of the pieces for her along with Rick's confession the night before.

Gulping down the moisture clogging her throat she forced back tears as she relayed to her sister," Daddy knew what was coming or at least he suspected and," she paused to clear her throat as she swiped at the moisture in her eyes," he knew he wouldn't be able to run if that's what it came down to." Looking up at Maggie Beth could see the pain in her sister's eyes.

Squeezing Maggie's hand supportively Beth continued," Daddy knew how it would play out when the time came. He told Daryl…..," Beth paused for a long moment," he told Daryl that you would put Glenn first…..that the others all had someone to go to….to run with. He told Daryl that I didn't have anyone, that Judith would be my priority, and that I wouldn't have anyone else. Daddy he made Daryl promise to take Jude and I with him," she looked down at the steps beneath her for a moment before looking back at her sister," he told Daryl he knew he didn't have anyone else either and that he and I were the odd ones out. Told Daryl he knew he would protect Jude and I like we were his own. Daddy he told Rick when they talked about this, before Daddy approached Daryl, that Daryl would come to consider Jude and I his family. Not that we were already his family Maggie but, that we would become his family."

A stray tear leaked from Beth's eye and tracked down her face as she sent a silent prayer of thanks to her father before turning back to her sister," Daddy didn't mean that Daryl would consider Jude and I family in the way that we are all family now Mags. He meant that Daryl would come to consider us his. Daddy asked you about looking in a mirror because he saw in Daryl the capacity to love the way he loved," Beth trailed off to squeeze her sister's hand forcefully," Daryl loves me Maggie the way Daddy loved Mama. The kind of love that consumes you from the inside out, the kind that can never be shaken, the kind that makes you grow and thrive, and the kind that doesn't end because the one you love is gone," throwing Maggie a watery smile Beth continued," Daryl loves Jude like Daddy loved us. He loves this baby," Beth raised a hand to her belly," the same way even though he's scared out of his mind about the idea of having created a human being that is going to be so dependent on him. He's terrified of being a father, of knowing how to be a good father but, he loves this baby so much already and he needs his family Maggie. This baby, Jude, me he needs us Maggie like he needs oxygen to breath and food to eat."

Offering her sister a weak chuckle Maggie mused," He's so different Bethy. I mean you both are but, with you I can see the evolution, the potential was always there. It makes sense even if it's hard to accept that you don't need me so much anymore. With Daryl it's just…..he's like a different person."

"He isn't a different person Mags. This is who Daryl has always been. Once you strip away all the damage that his daddy did, that Merle did, that the world did this is who Daryl has always been. He just needed someone to love him enough, to help him love himself enough, to have the confidence to be that person," with a definitive nod of her head Beth affirmed strongly," Daddy knew that. Daddy understood Daryl."

Glancing down at her shoes for a moment Maggie asked," You're happy? He makes you happy?"

Smiling brilliantly at her sister Beth avowed," Even at my lowest moments I've been happier with him than I ever was without him. He's my other half Mags. Being with Daryl is like being reunited with that lost part of myself that I never realized was missing until I was made whole."

"He says he loves you too," Maggie pronounced and even though Beth recognized it as a rhetorical question she still replied.

Nodding her head affirmatively she vowed with conviction," He does."

Blowing out a long breath Maggie rocked back to place her hands behind her as she looked out to survey the neighborhood," Carol told me last night before dinner that I needed to get my act together and hear you guys out, that the situation was shocking to say the least but, that it would make sense if I would just listen to you both," she paused to suck in a breath," she was right and I didn't listen."

Softly Beth acknowledged," Mark would say that's the famous Greene family stubbornness coming through," with an amused shake of her head she continued," both Mark and Daryl have referred to us at points by saying we're firecrackers."

Maggie's head swung around as she locked her eyes on her little sister," That isn't funny."

Beth just shrugged nonchalantly," No but, it's true," then seeing her sisters denial," come on Mags you know it's true."

Beth watched as her sisters shoulders finally slumped with acceptance before admitting sheepishly," You aren't the only Greene to ever let your anger run away with you Maggie. I've done it twice and the outcome in both scenarios was less than desirable. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson the first time."

Maggie tilted her head as if she was thinking before saying," Okay once had to be what happened at that hospital. The others told me about it. What the hell were you thinking Bethy stabbing that woman with a pair of surgical scissors?"

No longer angry at herself or that particular situation Beth was able to take the question in stride as she shrugged helplessly," I have no idea. I wish I could answer that question. I was just so damn angry and I let my emotions control me. It was stupid and you'd think I'd have learned from it."

Curiously Maggie pried," Okay so when was the second time?"

Beth moved to wrap her arms around her knees as she considered if she wanted to even answer that question. Turning towards her sister and seeing open concern in her gaze she finally admitted," The night my daughter was conceived."

Beth watched the shock that passed over Maggie's features but her sister remained quiet allowing her time to elaborate if she wished. Before everything had changed her sister had been her confidant and best friend. Beth desperately wanted to go back to that, desperately wanted to have that again with her sister, and she realized suddenly that all the anger and resentment that she had been harboring had fled at some point even though she hadn't realized it. She didn't want to be angry anymore, she didn't want to hold people at a distance. These people were her family and they were human. They made mistakes just as she had made mistakes. Daryl had forgiven her on more than one occasion because he loved her and because he recognized that people weren't infallible. He had asked her to do the same the day before because forgiveness was about you not the person who had wronged you. She saw that now. Daryl had forgiven her almost immediately after their night together but, he'd warned her that it would take time to rebuild the trust she had damaged and it had. But, she could forgive Maggie, she could, as long as she recognized that it would take time to rebuild the trust between them. Forgiving Maggie wasn't about Maggie it was about her and letting go of the pain and heartache that was eating her alive from the inside out.

Choosing her words carefully she admitted," I lost my memories for a while after I was shot. The last thing I could remember was being with Daryl at the funeral home before I was kidnapped," when Maggie remained quiet and watchful Beth continued," I think it was my brains way of protecting me ya know. Anyway I got them back a few months after we had settled at the farm and I started asking Daryl questions in the aftermath. I was beyond angry, I was furious, at all of you, at him for not telling me the truth about everything. I let that anger consume me and I violated his trust and took advantage of him ta rid myself of something I considered a liability after everything I had been through." Beth could see the dawning realization in her sister's eyes as she understood what she was alluding to.

Refusing to clarify anymore knowing that Maggie understood what she was saying she continued," Daddy always had a lot ta say about forgiveness but, it was Daryl who taught it to me in a practical way. What I did to him…I saw it afterwards, when my mind had cleared as pretty unforgiveable. He didn't though. He forgave me and he taught me that it's the trust between us that I had damaged. I love you Maggie and I can forgive you. I can forgive you for going after Glenn because now I understand. If we were back at the prison now, as the people we are now, I know that Daryl would be my first priority and I know that I would be his. I can forgive you for not looking for me after you found Glenn because I can understand the absence of hope and how terrifying it can be to try to resurrect it when you have no real chance of having that hope realized. I can forgive you for lashing out at us last night because I understand that you were hurt, and scared, and shocked, and I've been there and I know what that's like. I can forgive you all that Maggie but, it's going to take time to trust you again and I need you to accept that."

The blonde watched the wonder that passed over her sister's face as Maggie finally breathed," How the hell did you get so damn smart and mature? You were always the loving one, always the giving one , always the caring one but, you've grown into this amazing woman Bethy and Daddy would be so proud of you."

Sniffling a bit as emotions assailed her Beth bumped her sister's shoulder affectionately with hers as she grinned," I've always been the smart one Maggie. Daryl would agree."

Grinning herself as she reached to wrap an arm around her sister Maggie snorted," I bet he would. He's obviously a smart man," as Beth leaned into the embrace the brunette modulated her tone as she admitted," he's a much smarter man than I ever realized. There's certainly a lot more going on under the surface than I think most of us realized."

Her head resting on her sister's shoulder Beth murmured," He didn't want you to see. He didn't want anyone to see. He showed everyone bits and pieces of it but, those were cracks in the armor it wasn't intentional. It's taken me a long time to get him to open up completely and I honestly still think there are pieces of him that I haven't reached yet."

"But you will," Maggie assured without any doubt in her tone," he loves you Bethy. I can see that now. That man would do anything for you. You'll reach him."

"I know," the blonde breathed assuredly.

There were several long moments of silence as the sisters drew comfort from each other and the knowledge that they were going to be okay. Everything wasn't immediately fixed between them but, they had reached an understanding and while they had a long path to traverse they were headed in the right direction. The trust would take time but, the hardest part, the forgiving, that part was finally over.

Finally Maggie broke the silence as she asked somewhat tentatively," Do you really have to go Beth?"

Tilting her head Beth looked up at her sister inquisitively," What do you mean?"

The brunette looked self-conscious for a moment before rushing out," Do you really have to go back to that place with Daryl? It isn't like he really wants you to go to Europe with him. It isn't safe for you or Jude or the baby. You could stay here with us at Alexandria," a pleading note entering her voice Maggie continued, " I just got you back Beth."

Taking a deep breath and girding her patience Beth replied," Maggie Daryl wouldn't let me do that even if I wanted to and I don't want to so it isn't even an argument worth having with him. I am going with him even though he doesn't want me or the girls near the action because he doesn't want to be separated from me and rightly so. We have no idea what can happen in this world and being separated like that could mean we might never see each other again, " pausing she offered her sister a soft smile," I won't be separated from him ever again Maggie. When I was at Grady it was hell and that was before all this. I won't live through that again and even though he won't say it he's thinking the same thing."

Releasing the breath that she had been holding Maggie smiled weakly," I didn't think you would be willing to stay but, I had to try."

"I know you did," Beth reassured understanding where her sister had been coming from. Then confidently," We'll be back Maggie. We're coming back and when we do things are going to be different. We have time. We'll make this right."

Beth had just finished speaking when the front door opened behind the sisters. Without even turning around Beth recognized Daryl's measure footsteps and as she turned her head against Maggie's shoulder to glance behind them she was greeted by his easy smile.

"Hey," she murmured softly causing Maggie to shift and look behind them as well.

"Ya gotta eat darlin," the hunter prompted quietly while he held Judith propped on his hip," everyone else is up and movin now," then turning towards Maggie he invited," would you like to have breakfast with us?"

Maggie looked uncertain for a moment but, Beth was already popping up and grabbing her sisters hand," Come on," she encouraged as she towed her towards the front door, " I want to introduce you to everyone else. These people are family now too. The guy from yesterday, the one who you thought was my boyfriend, that's Brian and you're going to love him. Lucy too."

As she moved past Daryl Beth paused before him with her sister's hand still in hers to push up on her tip toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she breathed affectionately as she reached over to tickle Jude's belly," and you too little miss," before turning to head inside.

Her progress was stopped however, when the hunter reached out to grab her free hand pulling her to an immediate stop. Leaning down to press his lips softly against her forehead he breathed her in deeply for a long moment before pulling back and gently pushing her hair off her forehead.

Looking down at her intensely he murmured seeming unperturbed by her sisters presence," I love you too sprite," before backing away and gesturing for her to enter the house.

Beth couldn't keep a huge grin from spreading across her features. Daryl's statement might seem like a mundane platitude to some but, she recognized it for what it was. He had just bared his heart to her in front of her sister. He was just learning to say those words, to be comfortable with those words, and he had chosen to reciprocate her affection in front of Maggie. While it might not seem like a big deal Beth recognized it for the huge deal that it actually was. Even though she wanted to Beth refrained from bringing any attention to what the hunter had just done. Daryl needed time to process and he needed to be able to do that on his own.

Throwing an easy smile at her sister's as she once more moved to tug her along behind her into the large house Beth prompted," Come on Maggie let's get some breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry the update for this story took so long. For those of you reading on AO3 I posted regularly until the story was up to date on this site. I has been on ff.net for a while. It is current now and updates will follow those on ff.net which means they may be a little slower. I was working on the other two and a short story and time just escaped me. The next chapter will be the group's departure from Alexandria and then the rescue mission commences. So we are definitely heading into the final stretch of this story even though I think it is going to end up somewhat longer than I had originally planned. I have the next update for Moments half written so that will be out shortly and then I plan to do another Save Today update before I come back to Recapitulation. I hope to do all that within a short period of time so I think the wait for the next chapter won't be very long and I appreciate everyone's patience for the fact that I really started way too many projects at once. As always thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed and to all the guest reviewers to whom I can't personally reply. Your continued support serves as a tremendous inspiration and your feedback is very much appreciated.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.

Brian was at the stove, Lucy at his side when Beth and Maggie entered the kitchen. Mark, Mike, and Artie were already sitting at the kitchen table and five other places were set which were clearly intended for Beth and Daryl, Lucy and Brian, and Maggie. There were bowls of sliced fruit and tea already laid out and Beth could see that Brian was stirring a rather large pot of oatmeal as Lucy threw in some spices for seasoning. Her stomach growling Beth perked up as she caught a whiff of the cooking oatmeal remembering with a blush that Daryl had distracted her from her snack the night before.

"Is that cinnamon," she questioned happily drifting towards the stove only to have Daryl place his hand on her shoulder to restrain her. He was grinning down at her mischievously indicating that he wasn't having any difficulty deriving the reason for her suddenly flushed cheeks.

"Yup," the hunter confirmed guiding her gently towards the table," it'll be ready in a minute go have a seat." With Jude still propped on his hip he snagged a small bowl of brown sugar off the counter and moved to place it at one of the empty seats.

Gesturing towards it he smiled softly," Brian found some brown sugar too. It ain't much but, we all decided you should have it."

Glancing at the bowl Beth blushed anew before trying to push it across the table," I can't take that. Someone else or several someone else's should use it."

"No way," Lucy smiled moving towards Beth and placing a hand on her shoulder, " we all know how much the baby likes cinnamon and the brown sugar will go awesome with it," with a wink she grinned, " mommies to be get first dibs on this type of stuff."

When Maggie gave her a questioning look Beth grinned as she admitted," My current weaknesses are anything with cinnamon and anything with blueberries. The cinnamon thing is pretty new but, the blueberry thing has been from almost the start."

Looking puzzled Maggie drawled," Beth you don't even like blueberries."

"I know right," the blonde laughed, " but the baby must because even back before I realized I was pregnant I wanted them. Poor Daryl had been carrying around this pack of hostess blueberry muffins forever and he gave them to me one morning when nothing else appealed to me," then suddenly contemplative Beth turned to the man in questions a hand resting against their child as she queried," Do you like blueberries?"

Turning from a conversation he was having with Brian at the stove the hunter looked bashful for a moment before admitting over his shoulder," One a my favorite fruits. I used ta like the little ones, the wild Maine ones best. Always thought they had the most intense flavor."

With Maggie looking on Beth had a sudden dawning realization that made her stomach twist a bit. Daryl hadn't just been saving those muffins as a mundane treat. They had been a super special treat to him and he'd willingly handed them over to her without a second thought. The blatant reminder of his care for her, and his willingness to give her whatever he thought she needed or wanted, made her heart ache all over again.

Stepping towards him she croaked tightly," Those muffins, the ones at that bed and breakfast…..," only to trail off as Daryl turned back towards her once more. Seeing the look on her face and clearly understanding what she was saying without needing words the hunter's face softened as he went to her.

Cupping her cheek lightly he murmured," S'a small thing. I plan ta give you anything ya want that's in my power ta provide from here on out. I love seein ya happy girl and if that means given up a package of muffins it's more than worth it. I'd give up blueberries for the rest a my life if it meant makin you happy."

The emotionally intense moment was broken by Brian brashly griping, " Get a room Dixon," as he moved past them to place the pot of oatmeal on the center of the table.

Giggling and stepping away from Daryl despite the intense expression on his face Beth turned to Maggie to introduce," That big mouth there," she pointed at Brian," the one Daryl is about to murder with his bare hands is Brian." The specialist waved brightly at Maggie as Beth continued," That's Lucy Brian's," she paused looking between the two soldiers," well I don't actually know what they are to each other," causing the two to redden as she continued," and that's Artie," she pointed to the young soldier,"and Mike," the veteran waved in welcome," and of course you know Mark."

"Hi," Maggie greeted smiling tightly, clearly aware that her behavior since the units arrival had not been all that welcoming.

Linking her arm with her sister Beth proclaimed leaving no room for doubt as to how she felt," Everyone this is my sister Maggie."

There was a chorus of greetings from the group before Daryl was ushering the two women to have a seat. The food was passed around and jovial conversation began about the day and the trip back to the base as Beth reached for Judith.

"I've got her," the hunter admonished gently as he cradled the toddler on his lap. Then raising his spoon to her eagerly open mouth," She ate a some fruit earlier but, I am gonna share some a my oatmeal with her too."

" I can take her," Beth offered once again reaching for the baby.

"Eat," the hunter chastised gently putting his spoon down long enough to squeeze her hand warmly," while its still hot," before turning back to the toddler and murmuring silly things to her as he fed her spoonful's of his breakfast.

Turning to her sister Beth saw Maggie watching Daryl closely before the brunette observed with obvious admiration," He's really good with her now, it's obvious how much he cares about her."

"He loves her," Beth agreed leaving unspoken the fact that by making this observation Maggie was also conceding how Daryl's care for Beth demonstrated his love for her as well.

Beth turned her attention to eating then and allowed the conversation around her to flow over her as Maggie got to know the members of Daryl and Mark's team. Lucy and Brian were their usual bubbly selves and Brian took great pleasure in recounting how Beth and Daryl had saved him and how they had subsequently been reunited with his unit. Lucy adoringly talked about Judith and what great parents Beth and Daryl were and how obvious it was that the hunter cherished the little girl. Daryl had become a bit flustered during that particular piece of conversation but, he had remained otherwise quiet as shy youthful Artie then reverently detailed how Beth had saved him. It was obvious the young man hero worshipped Beth and she was quick to play down what she had done beyond aware of the fact that her actions that day still did not sit well with Daryl. As if reading her mind the hunter spoke up quietly reminding Artie firmly but, with obvious care, that what Beth had done had not been safe for her or the baby. Turning to Maggie the hunter had communicated a little bit more of what Beth had gone through after being bitten. Mike had mostly remained quiet interjecting only once to communicate his absolute trust in Daryl's leadership and Mark had prompted Maggie to talk a bit about what she and the rest of the group had gone through during their trek north after what had happened at Grady.

By the time the food was gone it was obvious that Maggie felt a little bit more like a part of the small familial unit and she was laughing and joking with everyone. Turning to Beth she grinned broadly as she exclaimed," I can see why you love these people so much," then her smile turning down a bit," I wish you weren't separated from us but, I am glad you guys found a family while you were. This world is too harsh to be alone in."

Reaching over to place her hand atop Maggie's Beth reassured," Finding them," she graced everyone around the table with a brilliant smile," just made our family larger Maggie that's all. You're right this world is harsh and family now, it's never large enough. Each and every member is important and cherished."

Jude began to fuss then reaching for Beth insistently as she whined," Mama," with a disgruntled look on her face.

Daryl was quick to slide the toddler into Beth's waiting arms as he murmured," Gonna take Mark and go check over the vehicles. It's gettin late and we best be gettin on the road soon." Everyone started moving then, Brian going with the two men, and Lucy, Artie, and Mike moving to clean up the kitchen and pack up last minute items.

Nodding to Daryl Beth moved to stand as Judith snuggled into her shoulder peaking shyly at Maggie," Gonna make sure we didn't leave anythin in our room and get changed really quick," before turning to her sister.

"You wanna hold her," Beth inquired softly dropping a kiss on the top of the baby's head," I'll just be a minute and then we can go wait on the porch."

Seeing the indecision on her sister's face Beth made the decision for her and whispering reassuringly," Go to Aunt Maggie baby," she thrust the toddler into her sister's arms. Maggie was forced to either hold the child or drop her and by reflex alone her arms closed securely around Jude.

Visually Beth could see Maggie's discomfort as she held the baby but, she ignored it as she turned towards the room she and Daryl had occupied the night before. A quick perusal of the space yielded no missing or forgotten items but, Beth paused for five minutes anyway to soak up what had happened in it just a few short hours ago. Had it really been such a short time since Daryl had confessed his love for her, since he had asked her to give their family a chance, since they had gone to the simultaneously wonderful and awful dinner, since they had essentially been reunited with their family. Things had been moving so quickly for so long that Beth was having a hard time catching up. It seemed to her that just yesterday they were all at the prison, working to make it a home, and she'd had no idea of the future path laid out before her, no idea what Daryl would become to her.

Of course she had always admired him, he had been a fierce protector, and honorable, and loyal and she had clung to the idea that he would keep them all safe. As she had gotten to know him more personally she had come to understand him better but, she had still held on to her belief that he would protect them all. Even now she was relying on that with even more invested than ever before. At the prison there had been people she loved but, it wasn't the same. Now she was relying on him to protect their child, the one she was carrying under her heart and himself because if anything happened to him her world would cease to exist. Her mission had become his and because of that he was once more going to be putting himself in grave danger and there had never been more on the line than there was right now. Humanities fate potentially rested on his shoulders and in typical Daryl fashion he was attacking the problem with his usual fierce protectiveness and no regard for his own safety or well being. As an intense melancholy settled over Beth she lamented that no one person should ever have to carry such a heavy load.

Their child gave a sudden, swift, well aimed kick to her bladder reminding her that Daryl wasn't the only one carrying around the weight of the world. Dropping a hand to her belly she rubbed the swollen mass gently as she wondered how in the world it had gotten to this. She was sure that back at the prison no one had ever even dreamed of this outcome. After all who in their right minds would ever visualize she and Daryl in this position and while in some regards it still felt overwhelmingly surreal in others it made perfect sense. Everything she and Daryl had ever gone through had brought them to this moment. Their whole lives had shaped and molded them for this. All the adversity, the hell, the struggle had made them into people capable of living through this even when at times that seemed impossible. She might not have seen this coming, might feel like it had all happened at lightning speed but, in reality it felt more right than anything else in her life ever had. It was like all the puzzle pieces she had been working feverishly to fit together had suddenly fallen seamlessly into place. Her daddy had always told her that you were never asked to carry a burden that you were unable to bare. She understood that while this particular one might seem insurmountable it most certainly was not. If they had been asked to carry this burden then they were the right people to do that and she could not allow her trust to flag now when the finish line was almost in sight.

Sighing Beth threw back her shoulders with determination as she exited the room and headed back towards her sister. She found Maggie sitting on the living room floor playing a game with Jude and several red plastic cups. Approaching her sister Beth observed that Maggie appeared much more relaxed than she had when she'd first handed the toddler to her.

Looking up and spotting Beth Judith reached up to grasp the side of the couch. Using it for leverage she pulled herself up until she was standing and then shrieked rather loudly with obvious pride," Mama up," before reaching a hand towards Beth in supplication.

Grinning at the baby ecstatically Beth cooed," You're up already on your own my precious girl but all right," as she swung toddler up into her arms making goofy noises before tickling her belly and eliciting giggles in return. Dropping a kiss on the toddler's head she turned to see Maggie watching them somewhat sadly.

"She's grown so much," the brunette lamented," we missed so much. I just," there was a long pause as she rose slowly before continuing," I just feel like this whole thing has been so unfair. Jude, Daryl, you…..you've all changed so much and we missed it. I missed it."

Suddenly understanding her sister's earlier discomfort with the toddler Beth hastened to reassure," Mags we've been over this already. It's water under the bridge. We can't change what happened. We can only move on and move past this."

Reaching out to place a gentle hand on her sisters shoulder she squeezed lightly as she acknowledged," Life is happening Mags. Jude is getting older. Daryl and I are making a life together, starting a family, bringing a new member into the next generation. This is all good stuff. It means we're survivin, enduring, overcomin. Don't be sad. Daddy wanted this for us. He wanted us to live, to be happy, to make lives for ourselves. We're doing that."

Ducking her head for a moment Maggie raised sparkling eyes to Beth as she blinked back tears," I love you Bethy. I love you so much and I missed you so bad. It's hurts like hell ta think I am losing you all over again."

Opening her free arm to her sister, the one she wasn't using to support Jude Beth pulled her into a hug," You're not losin me again Maggie. I'll be back soon I promise and then you can come and visit Daryl and I at Andrews."

Pulling back with a chuckle Maggie wiped at her eyes swiftly before challenging fiercely," We're gonna talk about that when you get back. I know Daryl seems to think you guys belong there but, I don't know that I can deal with my sister and my nieces living in a separate community."

"Well talk about it," Beth grinned humoring her sister and knowing there was no way Daryl would back down from this, knowing that she wouldn't want him to. Then grabbing her sisters hand she towed her towards the front door," come on. I would guess everyone's gathering to say goodbye by now."

As the two women stepped out onto the porch they were greeted by their entire family gathered around the two Humvees. Deanna was there as well having a last minute conversation with Rick and Michonne who had a supportive hand on Carl's shoulder. Carol was standing next to Daryl and an older man Beth wasn't familiar with and it was clear introductions were being made. Beth heard Glenn call Maggie's name just as Daryl looked up clearly searching for her. Locking eyes with her the archer gestured for her clearly indicating that she should come to him.

Watching her sister go to Glenn out of the corner of her eyes Beth approached Daryl not hesitating to hand over Jude when the archer reached for her.

Smirking at the older man Daryl settled the baby in his arms as he introduced," This is Jude," and reaching out to grab Beth's hand he floundered for a moment before finally murmuring awkwardly," and my…..Beth," flushing red at the tips of his ears and appearing quite flustered the hunter stumbled over his words as he tried to clarify," This is Beth….not my Beth….I don't own her or nothin but…..she's mine…..I mean I am hers…..I mean."

Taking pity on her friend Carol smirked unable to keep from barking out a laugh as she clarified for the older man," What Daryl really means Tobin is that this lovely young woman is Beth and that she's carrying their child which I think speaks to Beth and Daryl's relationship without forcing the poor man to utter the actual words he needs to define it since they seem to terrify him so much."

Turning to Beth Carol grinned," Beth this is my friend Tobin." Taking in the kind older man with the sparkle in his eye Beth could tell that Tobin was more than just a friend.

Smiling warmly she thrust out her hand as she greeted," It's nice to meet you Tobin," then as Tobin's hand closed around her own," please excuse Daryl. What he really meant to say was that while he doesn't believe in the concept of loving and intimate long term relationships he believes in me so here we are."

Tobin let out a bark of laughter turning bright eyes towards Carol as he offered a rejoinder," Nice ta meet you Beth. That sounds like someone else I might know. Seems like we might find ourselves with lots in common."

Carol had just slapped the man playfully on the shoulder when Mark approached Daryl to inquire," Ready to load up chief? We should be getting the road."

"Yup," Daryl agreed before turning to address the group at large," time ta load up people. Gotta be gettin on the road soon."

There was a cacophony of voices then and Beth soon found herself surrounded by people who wanted to say goodbye. Glenn had to literally tear Maggie off of her and Daryl was quick to usher her inside one of the Humvees as soon as she was free. She was fairly certain that the archer was convinced that Maggie wouldn't let her go a second time if it came down to that. From the vehicle Beth watched Rick have a sweet heart to heart with Carl as Michonne looked on proudly. The teen was stoic but, Beth could see the pain on his features. Knowing that Carl hadn't been separated from Rick since back before the farm Beth could appreciate how hard this was for both of them. Finally Daryl was swinging into the vehicle next to her and Rick and Carol were quick to follow.

There were final waves and shouts of affection and then the Daryl was barking at Brian to drive and they were approaching the community's gates. They were through them and three miles or more down the road before Rick finally broke the silence.

Turning to Daryl the sheriff clapped the hunter on the back before whispering as if he still didn't believe it," We're really doin this aren't we brother. There's a cure, a real cure, and we're goin ta bring it home."

"Seems that way," the archer mused before raising an eyebrow at his friend," but's been my experience that nothin is ever as simple as that."

"It doesn't matter," Carol chimed in tossing a confident smile at Beth," we don't need simple. Hell we've never been handed simple before. We'll get it done just like we always have. Because we have to in order to protect the ones we love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a lot of thinking I have come to a decision. The last few weeks have been crazy for me, I show horses and this is the height of our show season which won't culminate until the series championships at the end of September/October. Recently I have found it extremely hard to switch back and forth between stories and therefore, the updates are taking even longer than they otherwise would have given my crazy schedule. Since I am so close (I don't have an exact number but less than ten chapters I think) to finishing Recapitulation I am going to make it my sole focus for now and try to post updates on a more regular cycle. As soon as I have wrapped up Recap I will finish Moments which was always intended to be a much shorter multi chapter fic before moving back to Save Today. I am hoping by not having to switch back and forth between stories and plots that I can keep the flow coming more quickly because I don't have to readjust to each story every time I write. Anyway that is the plan and I am hoping it works out as well as I am projecting. As always thanks to those that comment and follow. Your feedback is appreciated on many levels and it's very exciting to know that people are still enjoying the story. So thank you.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.

The ride back to Andrews was quiet in that they didn't encounter any trouble and only the occasional walker shuffling harmlessly along. As they turned onto the stretch of highway that ran along the formidable fence line Carol and Rick's gasps were unmistakable.

Turning to Daryl Rick murmured," That fence…"

"Is impenetrable," the archer vowed confidently," had Mark take me around to make sure once I realized Beth was gonna be okay and I could actually breathe again." He paused to stroke a hand over Judith's head before continuing," If it were ta be breeched which I personally find pretty damn unlikely, then there's a downward evacuation protocol into the bunkers. The girls are safe here Rick, our girls are safe here."

Rick was still shaking his head in disbelief as Carol observed with wonder in her tone," This is incredible. I never even imagined that a place like this could exist."

"It's been here from the start Ma'am," Brian informed her not taking his eyes off the road," we've got units out all the time looking for survivors to bring in but, it's been slow going. Survivors are scattered everywhere and some of the people that are left," the young specialist trailed off shaking his head before continuing," well suffice to say they wouldn't be welcome here."

Reed slowed the lead Humvee then as they pulled up to the main gates, the two guards approaching the vehicle as the specialist rolled down the window. Leaning forward and around Brian's seat Daryl made eye contact with the two guards as they approached.

"Chief Dixon," each of the men saluted," Speaker Carter and General Douglas asked to be apprised of your return to base. They wanted to ensure that you knew they needed to brief you as soon as possible."

Daryl simply grunted at the soldiers in return and Beth was more than a little mystified that they already seemed to know who he was without introduction. It was also obvious to her that both men held the archer in exceptionally high regard because if Mark had grunted at them in the manner Daryl just had she knew they would give him a hard time. He'd made enough jokes about the gate guards for her to understand that and Daryl had already filled her in on what had occurred between Mark and the guards the day they had first arrived on base.

Her confusion fled however when one of the young soldiers rushed out with a blush," It was a pleasure to watch you down on the range the other day Chief. I only hope to be half as good a marksman one day. I'll get the gate immediately," before moving to do just that.

As soon as the window had been rolled up both Beth and Brian broke out into amused laughter as Daryl glared at them self-consciously before muttering," Shut up both a ya. It ain't funny."

As Reed drove forward onto base he took a second to catch his breath before mocking in his most breathless voice," Oh Chief Dixon I am in awe of your shooting skills and your incredibly infallible aim which I am sure Ms. Greene can more than attest to. Please oh please would you consider teaching me to shoot like that."

The specialists tone of voice and innuendos had Beth laughing so hard she could barely breathe while Lucy covered her mouth trying desperately not to laugh and Carol and Rick just looked utterly confused.

Daryl's face had flushed an incredibly deep shade of red during Reed's remarks and glaring at the younger man he vowed," Ya best shut that smart mouth a yours right now boy. I am your damn commander and I might have a sudden urge ta see ya scrubbin the damn barracks toilets with a toothbrush."

Far from cowed Reed laughed uproariously as he drove toward the center of the base pausing only to choke out," You want me ta drop ya at headquarters chief?"

Daryl barely got out a growl of consent before Rick asked curiously," Daryl brother since I am out of the loop why don't you enlighten me. What's the joke?"

Turning to Carol and getting a raised eyebrow from her as well the hunter ducked his head his hair falling in a curtain around his face as he mumbled almost incoherently," The soldiers at the gate weren't makin no joke. They saw me down on the range one day that's all. Damn traitor Waters got his bosses down there too so that I could put a regular show on for everyone without knowin it. Reed was makin a damn joke bout my personal life. I don't feel like enlightening anyone else in this damn truck. Bad enough Howard seems to know which means Reed told her."

Rick looked to Carol only to receive a shrug as Beth smiled broadly at them," He isn't gonna tell you. Too personal, the innuendo is way too personal."

Only for Brian to snort out as he pulled up to headquarters," One shot one kill Chief Dixon. You're a regular soldier too bad this isn't the Marine core."

Daryl was already pushing his way out of the Humvee gesturing for Rick to follow him as Brian continued," Well maybe not one kill….maybe the opposite of one shot one kill. More like one shot one life."

Daryl had all but hauled Rick out of the Humvee and was muttering about getting Waters when he turned to Beth,"Ya take Carol back ta the house. We won't be long."

Seeing how absolutely flustered Daryl was Beth nodded grinning like a fool," Kay."

The hunter had barely acknowledged her response before he was clapping a hand on the sheriff's shoulder and physically propelling him towards the second vehicle.

Moments later the three men where ascending the steps into headquarters and Beth was turning on Brian," That wasn't nice."

"Come on princess it was hilarious," Reed replied turning around to grin at her.

Unable to help herself Beth snorted," Yeah it kinda was but he isn't gonna forget that anytime soon Brian."

The specialist just shrugged," Honestly any payback will be well worth it. Those soldiers handed that one to me at the gate. I couldn't help myself."

"You can't ever help yourself," Lucy teased with twinkling eyes," and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever the Chief dreams up for retribution."

"No worries he's a big teddy bear," the soldier retorted eliciting a snort of disbelief from Carol.

"Are we talking about the same Daryl Dixon," the older woman inquired. Then turning to Beth," Do they have any clue as to what he's capable of."

Sobering almost immediately Beth found herself dipping her chin," They know but, they also know the Daryl that would die for his family and they know they're a part of that family so," she trailed off with a shrug.

Breaking the suddenly somber atmosphere Reed inquired softly," Ya ready to go home princess?"

Eagerly Beth nodded her thoughts suddenly turning to the townhouse that had very quickly begun to feel like a sanctuary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the pristine home Carol looked around appreciatively before turning to Beth and reaching for Judith," Give her here princess you look exhausted."

Snorting at the older woman as she expertly passed the toddler to her Beth clarified," Princess is a term of endearment cuz I am tough and smart and because my prince charming is according to Brian a beast."

"Figured it was something like that," Carol mused as she leaned down to place Judith on the carpet in the breakfast nook as Beth began to move around the kitchen pulling down tea cups," didn't figure he was insinuating you were a helpless, dependent, victim."

Handing Judith a couple of toys Carol continued as Beth put water on the stove to boil," Your Specialist Reed has quite the sense of humor."

"He sure thinks he does," Beth agreed leaning on the kitchen counter as she assured Carol," Daryl loves him. He appreciates Brian's way of teasing. I think," she trailed off for a moment gulping back emotion before continuing," I think he reminds Daryl of Zach sometimes."

Contemplatively Carol nodded but then with more levity she inquired conspiratorially," So the joke…"

Pulling the boiling kettle off the stove the blonde found herself blushing as she demurred a hand unconsciously settling on her abdomen," I don't really think we need to talk about that."

Slyly Carol prompted," Darling I think I can guess what he meant by both of your reactions so why don't you just give me the backstory."

Sliding one of the cups of tea towards the other woman Beth winced, " I guess it really doesn't take much imagination to figure it out does it."

"Nope," Carol retorted her lips smacking together to exaggerate her response as Beth moved to sit at the breakfast table.

She stalled for a moment, checking that Judith was still being entertained by her toys, before admitting ruefully," I did something really stupid Carol and I hurt Daryl really badly."

Her demeanor suddenly turning serious at Beth's tone Carol reached over the take the younger woman's hand as she encouraged," It's okay sweetheart you can tell me about it. I promise I'll just listen."

Nodding Beth swiped at a sudden tear before admitting," I know you know about me losing my memories after I was shot. I was so angry when they came back," she paused suddenly conscious of how hard she was squeezing Carol's hand before relaxing her grip and continuing," angry at life and what had happened to me, angry at Maggie for abandoning me, angry at myself for the stupid choices I had made, but, most of all I was angry at Daryl," sucking in a deep breath she unburdened herself by finally admitting," I was furious at him for lying to me. I trusted him Carol. I trusted him more than I 've ever trusted anyone in my life, damn it I trusted him with my life and I know you understand I mean that in a very literal sense, and he'd lied to me. It felt like the deepest sort of betrayal you know. Like we weren't really a team, like he didn't really trust me to have his back, like I was some helpless kid, a burden to be looked after, and like everything I'd believed in up to that point had been a total fallacy. I thought we'd moved past working against each other and here he was keeping this giant secret from me. I was so damn mad at him."

Her features softening Carol soothed," He was trying to protect you Beth. If he didn't tell you things he was trying to protect you. He would never hurt you honey not on purpose. The way he looks at you…..he adores you."

"I know," the younger woman admitted rather shrilly," I know and that's why it makes what I did so bad. I was mad at him for not trusting me and then I went and broke his trust."

At Carol's perplexed look Beth continued," There was a man at Grady, one of the cops, he tried to rape me," Carol sucked in a quick surprised breathe," I killed him. I killed him before he could do it. But I realized," she trailed off for a moment pulling her hand from Carol's to clasp with her free one. Wringing them together she looked down at her lap before proceeding," I realized that my lack of experience, " she paused to clear her throat before forcing out past tight lips," my um virginity was a liability. I um decided it was one I didn't want anymore, not the way the world is now, and I," her eyes closed tightly and her face paled as she all but whispered," I decided that Daryl owed me."

Shaking her head in denial Carol offered comfortingly," Beth Daryl wouldn't have," she trailed off as if searching for the right words," Daryl um he had to have wanted to or…..," she seemed at a loss for words.

Grimacing Beth confessed," He was sleep deprived, hadn't slept in days, I snuck into his room in the middle of the night and climbed on top of him. He didn't realize, I think he was pretty out of it for most of it, when he realized he tried to stop and I didn't let him," she shuddered," he was furious afterwards."

Raising tear swollen eyes to Carol she released the poison that had been festering inside her," I hurt him so badly Carol. I used my best friend and I violated his trust and I was so selfish and at the time I didn't even care. I had killed people and I just knew I was this horrible person and what I'd done to Daryl it just fit in with how I saw myself. I was stuck in this place where I hated myself and I couldn't seem to pull myself out of it. Everything I did just made it worse, like some cosmic self-fulfilling prophecy."

Wrapping a comforting arm around the younger woman Carol inquired quietly all of the pieces falling into place for her," One shot one kill. You got pregnant that night didn't you?"

Nodding her head Beth looked up at Carol imploringly," I didn't even think about that. The thought never even crossed my mind. I mean what are the odds?"

"Well," Carol drawled obviously aiming for some lightness," he is Daryl Dixon."

Letting out a wet wheezy chuckle Beth begged," Please don't finish that thought. I've heard all those jokes and I've made a few very badly timed ones myself."

Sitting back and gently swiping Beth's hair off her face Carol prodded," So that happened and now we're here which is very far from there. So obviously things changed?"

Taking a quick gulp of her tea Beth acknowledged," Yeah Daryl he's amazing. He put his stuff aside, the things I'd made him feel, and he gave me time to process everything. He forgave me but, he also held me accountable, helped me to realize the full extent of what I'd done and we managed to work through everything. Made me realize that some of what I had to do was inevitable, that the life we're living makes some things impossible to avoid. I think we're stronger for it now. I think all that crap we went through, that we put each other through, it helped to make us who we are today."

Reaching out to squeeze Beth's shoulder affectionately Carol lamented," Life can be hard sometimes Beth. It was hard before this became our reality and now it's downright exhausting. Meeting someone, forging a bond with them, working through the realities of life together has never been an easy thing. I am proud of you and Daryl. You two clearly have a bond with so much depth and trust and love. That man loves you so much. I always knew that when Daryl finally gave his heart to someone it would be forever. He's loyal to his core, loyal to his family, loyal to his ideals, and most of all loyal to his partner. Whatever happened to get you guys to this place honey he's over it and you need to let it go too."

"Yeah," Beth breathed out as she wrapped her hands around her mug.

"Yeah," Carol agreed with a gentle smile. Then glancing down towards Beth's abdomen," So a baby huh. I remember you telling me back at the prison how much you'd always wanted to be a mother."

Chuckling at the memory Beth slowly caressed a hand over her baby before asking tightly," Is it normal to be absolutely terrified? I can't," she paused to shoot a weak smile at Carol," I can't talk to Daryl about some of it because he wouldn't understand, he's not…..this isn't happening to his body. And anyway," she rushed looking down," I don't want to worry him about it."

"He's going to worry anyway," Carol assured her," don't hide things from him Beth. Whether you think he'd understand or not share everything. This is an experience you're sharing together don't block him out for any of it. And as for being terrified I think every first time mother feels that. There are so many doubts and fears and all the unknowns. It gets easier after the first time but, I assure you that your body knows what it's doing. It knows what it's doing now and it will know what it's doing when the time comes. Just trust in that. Trust in yourself."

Offering Carol a tremulous smile Beth softly but strongly murmured," I can do this."

"You can," the older woman agreed," and you have your family here with you to help. You two aren't doing this alone."

Seeming to reach inside herself for a moment Beth shook her head as she admitted," I don't know what's gotten into me all of a sudden. I know I can do this. I am strong. I am."

"Of course you are," Carol smiled reaching for her own tea," but, it's normal to have doubts honey. It's okay. It's okay to have them and to want to talk about them. It doesn't make you any less strong. No one is a hundred percent confident all the time. That's what we're here for. To build you up when you're not feeling all that strong on your own."

Emotion once more flooding her voice Beth whispered," I missed you guys so much. We both did," then with a soft chuckle changing the mood from serious to light," and I don't think there is going to be a next time. Daryl would have never agreed to a this time poor man. I know he loves this baby but, the whole concept of fatherhood absolutely terrifies him. I don't see him signing up for that again."

Looking up with a brilliant smile on her face Carol locked eyes with her as she retorted," Honey you just wait until that man holds that precious little baby. There isn't a man in this world more suited to be a father than Daryl. He's going to fall into that role like he was made for it because honestly he was and then he'll be the one pestering you."

Laughing completely unable to see that Beth just shook her head before standing and heading towards the refrigerator," I would expect Rick and Daryl to be back soon and it's getting late. I am going to start throwing something together for dinner."

"Let me help," Carol offered moving to join her," what do you have to work with?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rick and Daryl returned to the town house they found Beth and Carol in the kitchen talking, reminiscing, and catching up while preparing dinner, Jude safely ensconced in her play pen with a collection of her toys.

Walking into the dining area the two men were greeted by the toddler pulling herself up using the side of the pen as she reached eagerly towards them and shrieked happily," Dada."

When Rick reflexively went to the toddler Daryl had to restrain himself from reaching past his brother to pick up the baby whose eyes were clearly locked on him. She went to Rick, she was a good baby, a confident one, used to being passed around by loving family and friends but, her gaze never strayed from the hunter as Rick cradled her and murmured loving platitudes.

Taking in the tense scene, understanding that Daryl was experiencing competing desires, wanting to give Rick time with the baby versus wanting to hold her himself as she'd requested, Beth prompted him gently," Daryl why don't ya set the table. Dinner's gonna be ready in just a minute."

Releasing a tense sigh, clearly grateful for something to do with his hands, the hunter moved quietly around the kitchen collecting dishes and utensils and laying them on the table. He had just set the last glass and a pitcher of ice water down when the toddler clearly having had enough of her wishes being ignored began to squirm in Rick's arms.

"Dada," the child called insistently reaching little hands in his direction the pout on her face warning him that she was about to bring on the water works. Heading to his brother and seeing the clear distress on Rick's face Daryl tried to ease the moment by not reaching to remove the toddler from the sheriff's arms.

Instead he smoothed a hand down the baby's head pausing when it was at the back of her neck and assuring her gently but firmly," You're alright darlin. Don't you be doin that cryin thing tryin ta get your way. Ain't gonna happen." As if she completely understood the hunters firm but, loving words the baby reluctantly settled back into the sheriff's arms a clearly less than pleased expression on her features. Her gaze flicked in Beth's direction and Daryl could already see the wheels turning in her head.

Putting a gentle finger under her tiny chin he locked his gaze with hers as he warned softly," No," making it very clear to the child that he knew what her next move was going to be. Turning to Beth he grunted quietly," Don't you be takin her if she starts cryin. She's fine where she is. Girl's too used ta gettin her way."

Looking up from the roast she was slicing the blonde smirked," Wouldn't have anything ta do with you always catering to her every whim would it." At the hunters dark look Beth shook her head before agreeing, "She's fine. She can cry if she wants but, I won't be swooping in ta save her. Don't worry."

Obviously grateful to still have his child in his arms Rick murmured softly looking down at the disgruntled child and shaking away a nostalgic expression," That look of hers reminds me of her mother. Lori would get one just like that when her expectations weren't being met."

Smirking Daryl stared at the child as he snorted," That a nice way a sayin she pouted when she didn't get her way?"

At the sheriff's nod the hunter observed wryly," You ain't seen nothin yet then brother," then nodding towards the high chair, "go ahead Beth's bout ta set the table."

Beth was indeed laying out roasted vegetables and the roast while Carol tossed together what appeared to be a fresh salad. Standing back the hunter crossed his arms over his chest as Rick headed towards the highchair. Judith took one look at the direction they were headed and her face screwed up into a mask of anger.

"Dada," the toddler began to wail looking over her biological father's shoulder towards the man she considered her protector. Beginning to flair desperately in Rick's arms as he fought to control her the child was all but, screaming giant fat tears sliding down her cheeks, "Dada, Dada no," as she reached her tiny little arms towards the hunter.

Rick had experience putting a child in a high chair but, he was instantly flustered by the baby's tantrum and he seemed unable to wrestle her into the seat. Throwing a desperate glance towards Beth and Carol he saw that Carol appeared amused by the situation and Beth looked downright annoyed.

"Judith enough," the blonde chastised sensing Rick's desperation. Then turning to Daryl with exasperation," Don't just stand there and watch him struggle with her. This is your fault anyway because she likes it too much when you hold her and feed her. She needs to learn to be independent, to feed herself like a big girl. Put her in the chair daddy."

Picking up on Beth's annoyance and the way she had just uttered the word daddy Daryl turned towards her his mouth dropping open," Wait a minute how did this become my fault?"

When Beth simply raised an eyebrow at him the hunter dropped his arms and stalked towards his brother and child. Rick was suddenly more than happy to turn the baby over and he all but thrust the screaming child into Daryl's arms. She latched onto him immediately her tiny little arms wrapping firmly around his neck and her tears soaking the front of his shirt as she wailed," Dada no dada," over and over again.

Stroking a hand up and down the child's back the hunter looked desperately towards Beth contemplating the merits of just sitting the child in his lap for the night as he had been doing only to see the blonde shaking her head as if she could read his thoughts.

"The chair Daryl," she said firmly gesturing towards the piece of furniture. His gaze swinging to Rick the hunter saw that the sheriff was still flustered and did not appear likely to interfere.

When he met Carol's gaze pleadingly the older woman just smiled softly before concurring," She's right sweetheart. You have to put her in the high chair."

Realizing that he wasn't going to receive a reprieve the hunter walked slowly towards the offending piece of furniture as if he were going to his own death. Reaching it Judith began to struggle anew her wails tearing at his heart and glancing back over his shoulder he was met by Beth's immovable gaze as she dipped her chin towards the chair. Damn it he fumed silently she wasn't going to help him.

Sucking in a deep breath the hunter steeled himself as he pulled the child away from him enough to meet her eyes. She scrabbled for him desperately and ignoring his heart as it screamed at him not to do this, not to cause his child so much pain, the hunter ground out calmly but firmly," Enough baby girl."

When the baby ignored him continuing to wail Daryl hardened himself even more as he repeated more firmly," Jude enough." His tone caught the child's attention then and her crying ceased as she locked tear reddened eyes on him.

Gulping he murmured with authority," You're a big girl darlin. Don't need ta be sittin on my lap. Ya need to sit in your chair and feed yourself. Was no need for all this cryin and carryin on. Upsettin your momma with all this nonsense," slowly he moved the child towards the chair her attention still on him as he began to ease her down," Ya ain't gonna get your way actin like that. You're gonna sit in your chair like a big girl and I expect ya ta quit screamin over somethin so simple. You're my brave girl. Ain't no need ta be cryin over such a little thing."

As he finished with the toddler's gaze still locked adoringly on him the hunter fumbled with the chairs straps, his hands shaking a bit, as Beth finally came over to assist him. She buckled all the fastenings, leaned over to kiss the baby's head and tell her how proud of her she was, and then grabbed his hand.

Throwing him a megawatt smile she praised, " I am very proud a you. That little girl has you wrapped around her finger and you held your ground," before pulling him down to her so that she could kiss him gently on the lips.

When she pulled away to grab the last few items off the kitchen counter Carol patted him on the arm as she walked by to take her own seat at the table," Good job daddy," causing him to flush slightly at the praise.

Everyone took their seats then and began to pass around the food with Beth taking the time to dice up pieces of roast and vegetables so that she could place them on Judith's high chair tray. Finally once everyone was served Daryl filled the two women in on his and Rick's earlier conversation with Speaker Carter and General Douglas with Rick quietly interjecting here and there.

It appeared that everything was in place for the mission to start as contact had been made with what was left of the British government and plans had been agreed upon. The Speaker was more than okay with Daryl expanding the team to include two other capable people that he had vouched for and in fact appeared delighted that Daryl had once again connected with his people. When Rick had made it clear that they wouldn't be moving into Andrew's the Speaker had suggested an alliance between the two communities which Rick had readily agreed to. As the Speaker had pointed out, if this worked and things changed yet again, it would be impossible to simply go back to what was before. Too much had happened for that to be the case and good people would need to learn how to work together as the country moved forward. People who had been so self-reliant and sufficient for so many years in order to survive would not simply revert to mindlessly following.

With a deep breath and a barely repressed smile Daryl relayed that the plane had been readied and that the plan was for them to fly out in forty eight hours. When Carol had pressed about why everything was moving so quickly the hunter had filled her in on the reason for the tight timeframe and explained that the next two days would be spent gathering the remaining supplies and readying the unit.

The conversation was somber, no one at the table assumed this task would be a walk in the park, but there was an undertone of exaltation as well. Not since this living nightmare had begun had there been such a bright beacon of hope.

At the meals conclusion sleeping arrangements were discussed. Since Judith was still sleeping in the crib Carol offered to take the small single bed in the toddler's room that was eventually intended for her. Daryl had asked Rick if he minded the pull out sofa and the sheriff had readily agreed to that. By the time the meal was over and the kitchen was cleaned up Judith had begun to visibly droop.

Scooping her up Beth had carried her to Daryl announcing to the group at large," Someone's had a very long couple of days. We're going to take a bath and then read a story before she goes down for the night," lurching up on her tip toes to wait for a quick kiss from the hunter Beth prompted," I'll call you up for story time….to say goodnight?"

"Course darlin," the hunter confirmed leaning down to kiss her softly.

Then after watching his two girls ascend the stairs he turned back to Carol and Rick who were conversing in the kitchen as Carol brewed a pot of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate to be too optimistic too soon but, I think this new plan is going to work really well. It is much easier to keep the flow of the story going by focusing on one at a time and not having to readjust to each world by switching back and forth. I already have the majority of the next chapter mapped out and should have it posted by the beginning of the weekend. As always thanks to those that comment and follow. Your feedback is appreciated on many levels and it's very exciting to know that people are still enjoying the story. So thank you. To the guest reviewer whom I can't reply to thank you so much for letting me know how much you enjoy the story. It's absolutely incredible to know that people actually do!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.

After Beth had read a story to Jude and they had both said their goodnights to the little girl the tired blonde had taken a moment to lean against her partner. Daryl had wrapped his arms securely around her pulling her into his chest until she turned her cheek and he could nestle his chin into her hair. They stood like that for several long moments, with her not so little anymore belly poking into his own, the voices of their family floating up to them from the lower level of the house, reveling in the momentary feeling of peace and tranquility that flowed between them.

Finally releasing a weary exhale Beth moaned with fatigue," My back is killing me today."

Pulling away from her Daryl cupped her chin gently examining the exhaustion painting her features before chastising softly," Told ya ta stop cartin that little girl around so much. Let me take her or Rick or Carol for that matter."

"I know," the blonde admitted reluctantly," but, it's automatic to reach for her. I've been carrying her around since the day she was born. Plus I love holding her."

Stroking a lock of her hair through his thumb and index finger Daryl soothed," I know sprite but, ya gotta take it easier. I worry bout ya," then pausing he dropped a playful kiss on the bridge of her nose before inquiring softly," Anything I can do to make ya feel better?"

Smirking at him as she moved her hands to her back and stretched, which only served to emphasize her growing belly, Beth crooned sweetly," I don't think that what you have in mind is going to help honey," the last word being uttered with a sugary sweetness that rang of teasing. Then with more seriousness as she stretched the muscles in her back causing her to wince," I actually think I am going to go take a really long, really hot bath, and luxuriate in the modern amenities we have here while we have them."

Turning away from her to head back down to Rick and Carol the hunter teased gently," Go on then I can see when I am not appreciated," prompting a chuckle from Beth. At the last minute he grabbed her hand though and held it squeezing softly before prompting," If ya need me for anythin just give a holler. I'll be up in a bit. Take your time though. Enjoy your bath."

"Mmhmmm," she hummed softly before heading towards their room throwing a soft smile at him over her shoulder.

He watched her disappear, lingering for a moment in the hallway torn between the desire to follow Beth and the one that said he had some catching up to do with a certain someone downstairs. The idea of relaxing in a hot bath with Beth called to him like a siren's song. They might not have another moment of peace like this for a long time if ever. He wasn't fool enough to believe his returning from Europe was a forgone conclusion. He understood exactly what he was risking. He might never have foreseen himself as a father but, now that it was happening he wanted nothing more than to have the opportunity to be a part of his child's life. However, he knew that the mission he was about to embark upon was perilous and he understood that he might be leaving Beth behind to raise their child alone. That knowledge more than anything had convinced him that it was necessary for him to encourage her to reconnect with their family. He didn't want her to be alone if something happened to him.

Shaking off his maudlin thoughts Daryl turned and headed down the stairs towards his certain someone special. He had missed her dearly even if he hadn't admitted that to himself and he was ready to do some catching up. He found her sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of her, and another still steaming cup waiting at the empty seat across from her.

Dropping a hand to her shoulder and squeezing gently as he walked past her he grunted, "Where'd Rick go?"

Smiling Carol reached up to squeeze his hand with her own as she relayed," He's absolutely intrigued by this place. He went for a walk to check out the fences some more."

Smirking and shaking his head the hunter sat reaching for his coffee cup and murmuring," Thanks for this," then for reference," Beth's taken a bath. Said her back was hurtin her."

With a grimace Carol reminisced," I remember what that's like. I don't envy her."

"Anythin you'd recommend that I could do to help her," the archer questioned picking up his cup and taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"Just be there for her," Carol reinforced," ask her what she needs and do it. If she shuts you out make her talk to you."

"Yeah got some experience with that already," Daryl grimaced, "was hoping we were past that now."

"Darling you're never past that. It's called being in a relationship with someone," Carol smirked.

"That what it is," Daryl teased back," must be why I avoided somethin like this for so long. Ain't in my nature ta wanna force conversation about feelins," he sighed obviously exaggerating before smiling over the rim of his coffee cup and admitting," Girl snuck up on me though. Stealthy little thing. Ain't no one got the drop on me like that before. But one day there she was, the center of my whole damn world , and I couldn't imagine her not bein there. Just thinkin about it makes me want ta," he paused shaking his head and it was clear he didn't need to finish his thought for Carol to fully understand it.

There was a long pause between them before the hunter ground out gruffly," I missed ya Carol. Rick told me what happened after I got separated from ya all. Told me ya wanted ta come back for us."

Absently Carol rubbed a thumb across the kitchen table before admitting with some frustration," I was hysterical. I'll admit it and Rick didn't take me seriously. I kept telling him that you would've made it. That you wouldn't have just given up. That we needed to go back for you and because I was so upset he didn't take me seriously. Told me I was being irrational that there was no way you could have survived that," she paused to look up at the hunter with devastated eyes," but, I knew you had and I couldn't convince him because I couldn't manage to get it together enough to reason with him. Abraham stepped up, Rick was devastated, and Abraham made a plan, told Rick what to do, and he listened because Abraham was being rational, collected, calm and I couldn't manage to do that." Tears gathering in her eyes she continued with more obvious vexation," I tried to leave, to go back on my own, and Rick stopped me. Threatened to carry me out of the city himself it he had to. Told me he wasn't going to lose anyone else. Not after losing Beth. Not after losing you."

Reaching across the space between them Daryl clasped his closest friends hand in his own," Rick did the right thing Carol. Man's like a brother ta me and he protected ya like he thought I'd want. Ya can't fault him for that." Then after looking down he admitted shamefully," I wanted to give up Carol. Holdin her in my arms, convinced it was over, I thought that if someone like her, someone so good couldn't make it outta a place like that, then I wasn't sure I wanted ta be in a world like that anymore. Felt like everything good was just gone and I coulda let go then. I ain't proud a that. I ain't but, it's how I felt."

"But you didn't," Carol breathed with conviction," You didn't give up."

"I didn't give up because she didn't give up," the hunter asserted with force," She's strong. Stronger than I think even she knows. Stronger than I am ."

"No," Carol stated emphatically shaking her head," you're both strong. Survivors. Tobin's taught me that it's okay to need someone, that it doesn't make you weak. You can need Beth and she can need you and that doesn't make either one of you less a survivor."

"Tobin huh," Daryl smirked a twinkle in his eye as he took a sip of his coffee," friend Tobin."

"Hush," Carol laughed reaching for her own coffee," I think I just made it obvious he's more than a friend."

"Mmhmmm," the archer hummed," think I mighta had that figured out way back in Alexandria." Then with sincerity," Does he make ya happy? Are ya happy?"

Reaching for his hand and clasping it on the top of the table Carol admitted," Yes now more than I thought would ever be possible when this whole nightmare started. I was content anyway before, he's a good man but, now knowing that you, Beth, and Judith are alive and well. Yeah I am happy." Staring deeply into the archer's eyes Carol probed," What about you darling? Are you happy?"

The hunter took a long moment to contemplate his answer before dropping his eyes and ducking his head," Crazy thing is yeah I am. I am terrified a what's comin. Being a dad, knowin there's this person whose part a me and part a Beth, and that we're responsible for them. Terrified that Beth's gonna wake up one day and realize she's saddled herself with a man whose draggin along a shit ton a baggage and that she could definitely do better but," he paused sucking in a deep breath before looking up and meeting Carol's eyes with a tentative smile," this feels like livin Carol. For the first time I feel like I ain't just existin."

Carol's smile turned tremulous as she squeezed their interwoven fingers," Do you remember back at the shelter when I told you that you'd changed? That you were a man and no longer a boy?"

"Yeah," Daryl grunted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That man," Carol paused to unclasp their hands leaning forward so that she could brush his overly long hair out of his face forcing him to meet her eyes," that man is one of the best men I've ever met. He's brave, strong, loyal, and he loves so deeply, so purely. Beth will never find another man that loves her the way you do honey because what you feel for her is so pure and selfless. That's beautiful and special in a way I wish you could see from the outside looking in and that woman," she paused for a long moment," that woman loves you so fiercely. Don't you ever doubt that. Don't you ever doubt how special what you have is and don't ever question whether you deserve it because you do."

Daryl struggled in silence for a long moment before inquiring," Do you think I am doin the right thing? Is this whole thing crazy? It sounds it even ta me and I keep thinkin about everythin that could go wrong and wonderin if it's gonna be worth it."

Sighing with a weariness that had suddenly become apparent Carol replied with a small smile," I wish I could tell you it will work out Daryl but, lord knows if anyone understands how fragile this whole house of cards we're standing on is it's us. What I do know is that you have to do this. This chance, this opportunity to change things forever, you won't be able to live with yourself if you let it pass you by, if you take the easy way, the safe way. She won't either. You and Beth you're not content to just be survivors. You're the type of people who want to live and you both feel a responsibility towards humanity that's commendable. It's part of what makes you who you are. I won't make promises we both know I can't keep. I won't tell you it's going to be easy or that everyone is going to come home from this but, I know it's going to be worth it. I know it with a certainty I haven't felt in a long time. You and Beth you've given me hope again Daryl. Hope that we have a future and hope that our future can be better than our present."

"Aint me," the archer grumbled," I ain't the one who grabbed on to the light with everythin I had in me. Was Beth that did that. Was Beth that was hell bent on changin the world."

"She is a force of nature isn't she," Carol grinned affectionately before patting his hand, "but then so are you," she finished quietly before rising to stand. The walking toward him she paused to lean down and kiss the top of his head gently," I am headed up for the night. See you in the morning."

Daryl watched her for a long moment before standing himself and taking both coffee cups to the sink. He set them in for the night figuring he could wash them in the morning and then turning he headed up to bed himself. Passing Judith's room he noted that the door was closed firmly before pausing for a second in front of the bathroom door. No sounds emanated from the room prompting the archer to consider that Beth was either still lounging in the bath or already out. Entering their bedroom though he found it empty save for Scout who was already asleep sprawled across the bed.

"Lazy little beast," he muttered pausing to ruffle the top of the puppies head before moving to lay his weapons on the table next to the bed. He had just unbuckled his belt and pulled his shirt loose when Scout popped up leaping off the bed and trotting towards the bathroom. Seconds later the puppy returned ambling along beside Beth who was wrapped in a large fluffy white towel. The hunter was sitting on the side of the bed kicking off his last boot when the blonde approached him with a soft smile after closing the bedroom door.

When Beth came to a stop between his knees Daryl reached up placing a hand on either side of her hips and caressing gently with his fingers as he murmured," Ya feelin any better?"

"A little," she murmured with a shrug, "muscles are still tight though."

Grabbing her hand he tugged her towards the bed gently commanding," Sit."

After she had positioned herself gingerly next to him he used his hands to guide her until she was turned slightly away from him and then without preamble he tugged the towel free tossing it on the floor. There was a moment where Beth appeared uncertain her head turning towards him and her hands suspended uselessly in front of her. However, before she could utter a question or complaint his calloused hands found her shoulders and he began to knead the tense muscles.

The room was silent the only sounds Beth's occasional moan of relief or grunt of discomfort as he worked his way down her back. When he would find a knot he'd patiently work at it until it dissipated under the onslaught of gently probing fingers and tender soothing hands.

He was working on a particularly tough knot in her lower back when Beth moaned in appreciation," I've seen you decapitate a walker with those hands and nothing but those hands and I thought that was magic, tonight you've proven there are better things you can do with them."

He chuckled softly before leaning forward to drop a wet kiss on her shoulder," Keep tellin ya woman that there's lots a things ya don't know bout me yet," then after a short pause," Don't be keepin stuff like this from me sprite. If you're hurtin, not feelin well, whatever ya gotta tell me. I wanna help ya if there's somethin I can do."

Her head dropping so that her chin dipped to touch her chest she sighed," I know just seems like you've got enough on your plate already." Giving one final knead to the area where the knot had finally dispersed Daryl slid his left hand around to rest on the side of her swollen belly caressing gently before splaying his palm there.

He lifted his right to cup her chin in order to turn her face towards him," Don't matter how much I got on my plate," he vowed his eyes probing hers insistently," you're always gonna be my priority. Ya need me for something, I don't care what it is, you tell me. Ain't no one or nothin that comes before you."

His fingers were still stroking her cheek as she grimaced," About earlier," at the hunters raised eyebrow she clarified," About what Brian said when we got home," when his face darkened she raised her own palm to cup his which was still resting against her face. Staring at him intently she confessed on an exhale, " I am sorry for laughing about that. I know it wasn't really funny not to us but, in the moment, in hindsight it's…..," she was forced to trail off as the hunter moved his thumb against her lips effectively cutting her off.

"Reed says some dumb shit sometimes but, his intentions ain't bad. Boy's harmless," dipping his head he kissed her shoulder once more before admitting with a smirk," Kinda attached ta him actually. Makes it hard ta stay pissed at him specially when I know he don't mean nothin by it s'just who he is. The humor makes things light enough for him ta deal with. It's a coping mechanism so that he can keep goin. I don't fault him for that. Helps the team too. "

Dropping his chin to rest on her shoulder he sighed," If I am gonna lead em I gotta accept what that means and sometimes it's gonna mean makin sacrifices for em. They ain't gonna wanna follow me if I don't make myself someone worth following. S'just a joke, boy was just havin fun with some words, it didn't mean shit in the end cept that it gave them a good memory in an otherwise fairly shitty existence. If I can do that for em then fine so be it. The joke was just a joke but, the boys prouda belongin ta somethin special, and that's where it was comin from," with an even heavier sigh," I am bout ta ask these people to risk their lives in an extraordinary way, ta possibly follow me into hell, they gotta think they're part a somethin special, that their leaders are somethin special ta make it work in their heads. It's all a head game and I need em in the game."

Leaning into the archer Beth mused softly," I know you told me that you weren't nothing or nobody before all this but, I am finding that harder and harder to believe. Are you ready to fess up that you were like special ops or something and you didn't want to talk about it because it sure as hell seems like you know what you're doing here."

He chuckled wrapping both arms around her and pulling her back against him as he nipped at her neck teasingly," Nope sorry darlin. Ain't keepin no deep dark secrets from ya. Just been observin people for a long time that's all."

Giggling as she squirmed against his love bite she teased," Oh yeah mister well what are you observing about me right now."

Smirking playfully he dropped his mouth to her shoulder mock biting her as he slid his hands up to cup her full breasts. She moaned softly, her head falling back against his shoulder as his thumbs stroked over her nipples eliciting a half moaned response from him," I' am observin that you may be ready to change your mind bout what you said earlier."

"Maybe," she confessed breathlessly as his hands moved to her hips and he helped to scoot her back across the bed. As her head settled against a pillow, her body on full display for him with her towel long gone she blushed brightly as she admitted biting her lip," I always want you like that," then after raking her eyes down his fully clothed form, " and I am feeling at a distinct disadvantage here."

"Yeah," he grunted quickly pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor," let's see if I can rectify that some. Even the score a little," he smirked wickedly. Then grasping each of her ankles he spread her legs and scooted between them before rasping," How badly do you want me darlin?"

She had just brought a hand up to rest against his bulging left arm when he used the other to unexpectedly dip his fingers into the space between her splayed thighs. Hissing violently at how wet she already was he dipped his head to nip at her lips aggressively groaning," Are you always this wet for me?"

Kissing him back just as aggressively the blonde moaned boldly," Only when you touch me."

Pulling his head up from where it had traveled to suckle a bare breast the hunter breathed roguishly," I touch ya all the damn time darling. Can't seem ta keep my hands off ya."

Locking her eyes on his and not even missing a beat Beth moaned," Ya just answered your own damn question then. If you're touching me then I am wanting you."

Her answer spurring him on the hunter dropped his hand back to her folds with renewed vigor sliding several digits into her scalding heat and eliciting a wanton moan from his partner. As Daryl worked he had the sudden thought that with her head thrown back against her pillow, her blonde hair spread about her, her pert little breasts all swollen and rosy tipped, her rounded belly arched due to his ministrations, and the little pants coming from between her parted lips that he'd never seen anything as beautiful as Beth Greene.

With a sudden overwhelming desire to possess her he shoved the rest of his clothing off and away causing to land on the floor in a careless heap. His frantic enthusiasm becoming apparent to Beth she raised a hand to his chest as he settled himself back between her thighs, his hand already positioning him at her entrance as she gasped," Hey are you okay. What are you…," only to trail off as he thrust into her without preamble.

She was more than ready to accommodate him just shocked by his sudden desperation and they both froze for a long moment as their bodies adjusted to the sensations of being joined. Still not having moved except to pull her even closer to him Daryl finally dropped his forehead against hers sighing deeply as if he was trying to inhale her very essence before pulling back and kissing her.

The kiss was languid and deep and finally pulling away he brought his right hand up to bury it in the loose hair at the side of her face before whispering tightly," Your so damn beautiful. Beautiful inside, beautiful outside, you're like an oasis in this hell we've been thrust into, and your mine. God your mine and I have no idea what I've ever done to deserve this. Maybe it isn't what I've done maybe," he shuddered against her obviously in emotional pain, " …..maybe it's what I am going to have to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the latest update and I am so sorry to leave it here but, I promise the next chapter will be well worth it and if I'd continued this chapter would have gotten way too long. So it made the most sense to cut it here and continue on in the next installment. As always thanks to those that comment and follow. Your feedback is appreciated on many levels and it's very exciting to know that people are still enjoying the story. So thank you!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed your feedback is appreciated very much and serves as a tremendous motivator.I also want to give a huge thank you to doeroseq who beta'd this latest chapter for me. Thank you so much I know it was a lot of work but, I think the story is much better for it!

The kiss was languid and deep and finally pulling away, he brought his right hand up to bury it in the loose hair at the side of her face before whispering tightly,"You're so damn beautiful. Beautiful inside, beautiful outside. . . you're like an oasis in this hell we've been thrust into, and you're mine. God you're mine and I have no idea what I've ever done to deserve this. Maybe it isn't what I've done," he shuddered against her in obvious emotional pain," …..maybe it's what I am going to have to do."

It only took Beth a moment to figure out where Daryl's mind had gone and pain ricocheted through her at even the nebulous and inconceivable thought of losing him. They'd all lost so much. She wasn't fool enough to think that was over in this world with the way things were but, she wasn't going to lose Daryl. Not now, not after everything . . . and she moved to wrap her arms even more fiercely around him as he collapsed against her.

Shuddering with her own very raw emotions, she turned her head to nip at his ear gently as she hissed, "Don't you even say that. Do you hear me, Daryl Dixon? You are worthy . . . you are." She moved to snug her hips even more securely against his, drawing him deeper and eliciting a groan from the hunter. Raising a hand to card it through his mop of hair, she brushed it back as she murmured softly but with conviction, "This isn't some cosmic bonus prize that you're exchanging for your life. You don't get to say things like that. Things that scare the living hell outta me. Things that make me think you're thinking you aren't going to make it."

Raising his head from her chest enough to meet her eyes, Beth was stunned by the obvious moisture gathered in Daryl's orbs as the hunter rasped out, "Everything we love gets ripped away from us eventually. Been livin' with that knowledge my whole damn life. Didn't care before now, before you, but now knowin it works that way," he paused to suck in a deep shuddering breath, raw emotion choking off his words a bit, "I ain't lettin' nothing take you from me ever, so I can't help thinkin' the man upstairs is gonna have somethin' ta say 'bout that. Baby girl, we ain't goin' on a cake walk trip ta rescue some random guy. We're flyin' halfway round the world ta retrieve the guy who can end this thing. It can't go anyway but, bad at some point. Too many variables, too many opportunities for things ta go wrong, too many ways ta lose people."

Beth had rarely seen Daryl lose his poise and the few times she had were always about her and always had to do with emotional upheaval. As he stared down at her helplessly, she realized that this moment was different but, yet not in so many ways.

Moving her legs, she wrapped them around him, pulling him closer and cocooning him within her embrace as she whispered softly but firmly, "You can do this, Daryl. I trust you, these people, your team . . . they trust you, we all have faith in you. This is going to happen. I promise you that you're going to make this happen."

As she maintained eye contact with the hunter, Beth watched as he ducked his head before dropping his hand to the side of her belly. Pressing it there, he finally raised his head - his desperation evident in his deep blue orbs as he admitted brokenly, "I don't want her born into a world like this, Beth. I don't want my child ta have ta live like this. Ain't no one that should have ta live like this, like each day could be your last, like any mistake could take ya out. But I don't want that for this baby, for our daughter."

He shuddered as he admitted hoarsely, "My old man ain't never did nothin' ta protect me. I can't be like that. I can't live with myself knowin' I ain't done everythin' I can ta make sure my kids life is better than my own."

At the hunter's gut wrenching declaration, Beth felt his desperation as if it were a potent thing wrapping around them. Her heart clenched as she realized not for the first time what an amazing man Daryl was. He'd come from a background of abuse and neglect, had known little love in his strife-filled existence, but he was professing with absolute desperation his desire for his child's life to be better than his own. He was adamantly admitting that his child's safety and security came before his own- that he was without hesitation willing to put his very life on the line for the chance that his child's could someday resemble something close to normal. His selflessness and the depth of his love for his child caused tears to well in her own eyes. She'd worried at one time that he would see the baby as a burden even though she knew it had been an irrational fear, but to see the depth of his love and devotion to them . . . it still shook her.

Raising a tentative hand to brush away her tears, the hunter choked out roughly, "Please don't cry darlin'. I ain't tryin' ta make you cry. God, "he dropped his head back to her chest as he rasped out dejectedly, "I ruined this moment. I just wanted ta make ya feel good and I've gone and ruined it by makin' ya feel worse than ya probably did."

Threading her hands into his hair, Beth gently encouraged the hunter to raise his head. Once he had, she smiled at him softly before murmuring, "You haven't ruined anything. These are happy tears, you silly man. I am overwhelmed because every time I think you've made this huge emotional step, you are barely on level ground again before you make another and sometimes I feel like I can't keep up. You're amazing and I will never understand what I've done . . ." she used the inflection in her tone to emphasize the "I", "to deserve a man as good as you."

She leaned up to kiss him, touching her lips to his softly and coaxing him to open to the tender caress. It was a gently drawn-out kiss filled with soft sighs and heavy breaths. Pulling away, she ran her palm down the side of his face, cupping his chin as she breathed firmly, "I am gonna keep telling you Daryl Dixon, what a great man you are until you believe me," running her hands over his shoulder and down his sides, she felt as he shuddered against her. She knew he was slightly ticklish—something of which she was cognizant and that no one else was even remotely aware of. Grazing her finger tips lightly over his rib cage and down to his lean hips, she reveled in the tiny shocks of pleasure that rippled for her underneath his taut, muscular frame. She could feel all the little imperfections, the tip of where a particularly deep and ugly scar terminated in the curve of a rib, a wound inflicted on a helpless child, the circular scar that he'd collected at the farm from his own arrow. . . his body was littered with a road map of abuse and hard living. But in Beth's eyes, the wounds were a symbol of Daryl's perseverance and willingness to endure.

Sliding her hands around his hips to his lower back, she applied pressure and tilted her hips until he pressed against her more firmly with a helpless moan. She could still feel, despite their heavy conversation, the depth of his need for her.

Leaning up to whisper suggestively in his ear, she nipped at him lightly before murmuring on a breathy exhale, "You came to me needing something tonight," another gentle roll of her hips eliciting another shudder and quiet groan, "I want to give you want you need. This isn't about me anymore . . . not tonight. Take what you need, Daryl. I want to be whatever that is for you, right now, in this moment. Don't worry about me. Just . . ."

She sighed, pausing to kiss the side of his neck, sucking gently and tightening her arms around him.

" Just show me what you need, " she seductively whispered.

He pulled back from her then and she almost cried out from the loss of him, but before she could utter a word of protest, he was moving her onto her side and sliding in behind her. She could feel him pressed against her from her shoulders where he had rested his chin, down the length of her back, nestled into her buttocks, and then he was gently and without words lifting her leg and tilting her hips until he was sliding home again. They both hissed at the sensation and their legs tangled a bit as one of his hands came to rest on her hip. He then pulled her closer and his other hand snaked underneath her to gently cup a breast as he rolled her nipple softly between two fingers before splaying his hand open once more.

He began to move then . . . long, slow, sure strokes where he pulled almost completely out of her before he seated himself once more as deeply as he was able. Each time his body came back into full contact with hers, Beth couldn't help but to let out a tiny huff of pleasure. At some point she realized they were inhaling and exhaling in perfect sync and the intimacy of the position and moment resonated strongly within her. Daryl was virtually wrapped around her in every way, the eternal protector, and it felt to her like he would literally climb inside her at that moment if he could. His soft grunts and tiny whimpers made her cognizant of things she had not associated with sex before. Daryl wasn't rushing towards any particular end point or destination. Instead he was drawing this out . . . enjoying each tiny movement and sensation. It was clear he simply wanted to feel her, to be with her, to have this connection, and he was striving to make it last as long as possible. They had come together because of deep emotions before, but Beth was discovering a new level of physical intimacy where the act itself was suddenly more important than the ending point could ever be.

As if sensing her thoughts, Daryl pulled her even closer on a particularly deep thrust, sighing in that deep, raspy voice he used when emotions became overwhelming: "I could stay here forever. This is heaven for me darlin'. Being here with you, feeling the things I feel when I am with you."

He leaned forward to kiss her shoulder, his lips lingering softly against her skin before he continued: "Before you, ain't never understood why people enjoyed this so much. Was just a thing ya did when ya had to. Now…," he sighed softly as she clenched around him and she could feel his shudder as it traversed his body, the aftershocks resonating against her own, ". . . Now I can't imagine wantin' ta be anywhere but . . . inside you. I just want ta feel ya."

His hands began to roam lightly over every inch of her skin that he could reach causing tiny shivers to trail in their wake.

"I just want to feel all of ya against me. I need ta feel ya wrapped around me. I need this more than I've needed anythin' else in my life. You make me feel alive. I touch you and it's like you have this life force inside of you and it's so strong and I need that. I need your strength and you give it to me . . ., "he trailed off with a tiny grunt as she thrust back against him, her need spurred on by his emotional confession.

"I need your strength, darlin' and you pull me inside of you and you feed it to me because it's like this never-ending well. You're like this light that never goes out . . . no matter what the world does to it."

There was a moment of silence filled only by their continued ragged synchronized breathing before the hunter rasped, "You're my hope that this life can be something better than what I've always known, Beth. I have faith in you even when I don't have faith in anythin' else," then with more emotion, "Ya gotta keep burnin' for me, Baby. No matter what."

He thrust against her with more purpose then, as he dropped his hand from her hip to the space between her thighs. Beginning to rub her clit softly he moaned, "Light up for me some more darlin'. Show me how bright you can burn for me."

There were no more words then as he began to ease her more incessantly towards the precipice. Like the musician he wasn't, he began to develop the pressure . . . transitioning the act from one of soothing comfort to one of explosive need. The notes began to build upon each other and in the position she was in, Beth could do little more than allow Daryl to play her body like an instrument . . . and the feeling was exquisite and absolutely freeing. She turned herself and her pleasure over to him without a single reservation. He would take care of her. She trusted him completely to guide her to where he wanted her to go.

Moaning and throwing her head back against Daryl's shoulder, Beth plunged back into the archer's thrust as she desperately sought the friction she needed to catapult her over the edge. She could feel herself teetering, pitching, and leaning towards that edge, but no matter how she wriggled or writhed, the release she was chasing eluded her. Finally with a deep sensual chuckle, Daryl took pity on her . . . and applying just the right amount of pressure with his fingers and thrusts, he launched her. For a long moment, Beth felt like she was flying and then as intense shudders wracked her body, that she was shattering into a million separate and tiny pieces that were going to fly to the ends of the universe. Vaguely, she was aware that Daryl was coming apart as well. She could feel him inside her, the touch of his fingers as they tightened against her bare hip, the sound of his shuddering breath in her ear, the feel of his rigid muscles as they continued to cocoon her.

Finally, they came back down to earth . . . settled like ashes in the wake of an inferno. With a sigh, as he slipped from her, Daryl pulled her even closer as he dragged the quilt up and over them. Exhausted and sated, Beth pushed back against him, wanting nothing more than to be as close as possible to him as their skin touched in every imaginable way. There was silence for several long moments as their breathing slowly returned to normal and in that precious quiet moment's time, Daryl slid his hand back around to rest over her belly. Settling his palm against the firm mass of it, he began to gently caress it in an absent minded manner with his calloused fingers. Beth could tell from the gesture that the hunter was thinking, but she wasn't sure if he would choose to share and it didn't seem like the right time to push him.

Much to her surprise, he breathed out an obviously long kept secret into the comfortable silence they had created.

Without preamble or warning, he rasped: "You already know I was lyin' 'bout not likin' your singin' at that shack we were drinkin' at, but ya deserve ta know why. I knew I could feel things with you that I didn't want ta and I resorted ta using weapons ta keep ya at bay. But it wasn't right ta say that 'bout your singing . . . 'specially cuz that's one a the first things that made me really see you. I never said I was sorry for sayin' that shit and sayin' I'm a mean drunk ain't no excuse for what I did."

Confused, she snuggled into him as she frowned, "I didn't sing in front of the group until the night Daddy asked me to when we first got to the prison. You sayin' you didn't really look at me until then? Cuz sorry Daryl . . . but as much as I knew you didn't really like babysitting me, you certainly hovered enough while we were on the road that winter after the farm."

"Nah," Daryl denied and for a moment Beth could feel him burying his face in the back of her neck before he continued a little reluctantly, "Wasn't sayin' that's the first time I really saw ya . . ."

There was a long pause and several ragged breaths before he admitted tightly, "You sang that song, the country one to that other horse a yours, back at the farm . . .back after you . . ." he trailed off, seemingly unsure how to continue without reminding them both of things better left unsaid.

Beth's confusion ceased then as she recalled with amusement, "That was the day you tried to scare me off by offering to shake my hand with your bloody one," turning to look over her shoulder at him she grinned cheekily before musing more thoughtfully, "I think I was singing an Alison Krauss song," she hummed for a moment before concluding, "yeah it was one of my favorites - When You Say Nothing at All."

"It was," Daryl agreed with a gentle hum of his own, "you were singing it ta that horse a yours . . .the dark one. Didn't even know you were there 'til you started singing and I realized it was one a the prettiest things I'd heard in a long time. I woulda died before admitin' it, but at that moment I wanted ya ta be singin' that song to me. When you came up ta me afterwards, I realized I hadn't really gotten a read on ya. Not like with everyone else . . . and ya took me by surprise with your sass."

He squeezed her gently before musing, "I wanted ta see how far I could push ya. If you'd give in or not since I hadn't expected ya ta be as bold as you were. Earned my respect that day although I'll freely admit it took me a lot longer than that ta really peg you. Ain't ever met anyone like you before darlin'."

Snuggling back into Daryl's embrace, she murmured on a happy sigh, "So my singing is what finally got your attention then . . . "she paused for a moment before giggling softly, ". . . a rather prophetic song then because that's you. That's what you are to me now."

"Mhmmm," the hunter agreed drowsily and it was clear he was beginning to slip closer to sleep.

Taking advantage of his drowsiness and knowing that he would be less guarded, she asked curiously, "Why was that the first day you really looked at me?"

There was a long beat of time where Beth was sure that Daryl had fallen asleep, but then very softly he grunted, "Ya scared the hell outta me, girl. Took one look at ya the day we got ta the farm and was sure you were trouble a some sort or another. Didn't examine the thought too closely, just followed my gut, and steered clear a ya. Not my fault ya proved ta be damn unavoidable."

It took Beth several very long moments to realize that Daryl was admitting that even as far back as the farm he had been intrigued by her on at least some level and that even that little bit had scared the hell out of someone as tough as Daryl Dixon. The thought made her smile as well as the idea that she had surprised the hell out of him when she had shaken his blood -covered hand. She had known exactly what he had been doing that day and she had refused to be cowed. She was happy that he had recognized that and that she had earned his respect even if the gesture had been sort of gross. That whole long winter on the road, she had been convinced that the archer was hovering near her because he saw her as a liability. It was gratifying to realize that he had actually been sticking close to her because he liked her and wanted to know her better even if he hadn't expressed it that way. He hadn't been begrudgingly babysitting her, he had been protecting her because he respected her and thought of her in an admirable way.

She was about to turn to Daryl and ask him why he'd never mentioned this before when she realized by his deep, even breathing that he'd fallen asleep. Even in slumber, he had one arm wrapped protectively around her and the other resting on their child. Giving into her own exhaustion, she relaxed into the comforting protection of his arms as her own eyes grew heavy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth was certain she had been dreaming about something good, but when she was ripped rather abruptly from her slumber, she couldn't seem to remember what it was. It took her a moment to gather herself enough to realize that morning sunlight was streaming through the bedroom window and that the thing that had woken her was Judith screaming at the top of her little lungs.

Scrambling up into a sitting position, it took her less than a second to assess that Daryl was gone and so was Scout. Clambering for clothes, she pulled on a pair of Daryl's boxers, and a large plain white v-neck tee shirt, before padding to the door. Throwing it open, she found the upstairs hallway empty and between Judith's wails she could hear the murmur of distressed voices coming from downstairs.

She had just reached the top of the stairs when the toddler's scream of, "Mama!" slammed into her chest like a punch. It took her a moment to steady herself and a strong mental slap to remind her that Jude was perfectly safe here in this house before she continued down the stairs. Reaching the landing, she followed the sound of the screams into the breakfast nook. As she lurched to a stop, sleepily sweeping aside her tangled hair that obscured her eyes, she found a concerned Carol watching two very distressed men. Carol raised her eyes to Beth as she stepped into the room, but it was clear that neither Rick nor Daryl had noticed her. Rick was holding the toddler in his arms and the girl was screaming- her face the brightest hue of red that Beth had ever witnessed- and Daryl was standing next to his brother, trying to placate the child. At Daryl's feet, Scout whined anxiously. . . clearly unsettled because the baby appeared to be in distress, adding to the general clamor and chaos.

Not wanting to surprise either of the men, Beth called to Daryl . . . softly knowing that even through the uproar, he would hear her. His head snapped towards her instantly, but then so did Jude's the minute she heard her voice. And within seconds, the child was screaming for her again and desperately reaching in her general direction.

Beth didn't believe in placating the baby if she was just throwing a tantrum, but something about the child's hysterics worried her.

It was Rick's desperately uttered, "Please," that finally had her reaching for the baby.

She had barely gotten her hands around Jude before the toddler was launching herself into her arms and then burying her face in the side of her neck. Beth could feel the little girl's tears soaking her shoulder, and as she gently soothed the child with murmured platitudes, she turned back towards the other three adults with worried eyes.

Rick looked devastated, Daryl distraught, and Carol worried . . . which only heightened Beth's concern.

"What happened?" she inquired, looking for person to person for a response.

It was Carol who finally came around the counter to say, "She woke up an hour ago. She was fine letting me take her out of her crib, but the minute Daryl knocked on the door to see if I was up, she wanted to go to him. I let her because she was pretty insistent about it. Then we came down to have coffee and Rick was already up. He wanted to hold her and Daryl slid her into his lap. He'd been holding her just fine and then suddenly, Jude decided she wanted to go back to Daryl. When he wouldn't take her, she lost it and started screaming bloody murder. She wouldn't let me take her and then when Daryl finally did decide it might be best to take her back, she wouldn't let him. She just kept screaming for you."

Swinging her head in Daryl's direction, Beth could read the pain on the archer's features. Jude's refusal to go to him had clearly hurt him deeply. Turning to Carol as the baby hiccupped in her arms, Beth questioned worriedly, "Carol- why is she doing this all of a sudden?"

Letting out a deep sigh, the older woman lamented, "Kids go through phases. Judith was used to getting passed around at the prison. She was a good baby and she was comfortable with everyone and fairly outgoing. She's clearly bonded with you and Daryl deeply now and she considers you both her protectors. It's normal for children to bond with their parents in that way," she turned apologetic eyes to Rick, "Most kids go through a shy phase. Sophia certainly did. Judith. . ."she shrugged helplessly, ". . .she just appears to be very insecure at the moment. It's probably just a phase."

Patting Rick on the shoulder, Carol turned to Daryl, "For right now, unless she's clearly throwing a tantrum, you should probably take her when she wants you, Honey. She sees you as her father and as safety and security. If she's really that unsettled by all the upheaval and changes, it's probably not a good idea to damage her trust in you."

Turning to Rick, Carol soothingly said, "I know this is hard, Rick. . . but she just needs some time."

"I know," the sheriff choked out, clearly emotional. Then turning to Beth and Daryl, "I don't blame you guys for this. I need you both to know that. It's hard but, I know it isn't your fault."

"Thanks man," Daryl grunted, clapping his brother on the back before asserting rather emotionally himself, "Ya gotta know we never thought we were gonna see you guys again. We wouldn't have…," only to be cut off by Rick.

"I know, brother. I know," he assured. . . clapping Daryl on the shoulder with strong affection.

Judith had finally cried herself into a half doze on Beth's shoulder. Turning to the others, she chuckled ruefully, "I am rather underdressed here. Everyone else looks ready to go out and I am in my pajamas."

"We got a briefing at 11am, "Daryl nodded to her, "Thought I'd let you sleep in a bit longer. Wasn't expectin' Jude ta be wakin ya up."

"Gotcha," the blonde acknowledged with a nod.

"Well then I guess I'll go get dressed then."

"Nah, "the hunter protested, stopping her with a gentle hand to the elbow. "We got time and ya need ta eat something. Sit down and tell me what ya want. I'll get it for ya."

Seeing the determined look on his face, Beth knew Daryl wouldn't be satisfied until she agreed to eat. Ever since they'd found out about the baby, he'd been fanatical about feeding her. She figured it was some kind of primitive survival instinct and even though she knew she wouldn't suffer from missing a meal here or there, she also knew it wasn't worth arguing with him about.

Taking several steps to the table, she sank into a chair. She then shifted Judith until the toddler was snuggled securely in her lap- one tiny hand tightly clutching the V-neck of her tee shirt.

Daryl moved to her and squeezed her shoulder gently before dropping a kiss on the top of her head and murmuring, "S'a little late now but. . . mornin' darlin'," before moving to affectionately run a hand down Judith's back.

Tipping her head up, Beth grabbed at Daryl's hand with her free one, tugging him toward her for a chaste kiss. She was aware of Carol and Rick's fond reaction to this sweet gesture, before instructing, " Don't care what you make for me. Whatever ya fix will be fine."

As the hunter poked around the kitchen, Rick and Carol moved to sit with Beth as Rick chuckled wryly, "Sorry for that rather abrupt version of a wakeup call, Sweetheart."

Beth could hear the recrimination in the sheriff's tone so reaching out, she laid her hand over his on the table- squeezing gently before offering a warm smile, "Not your fault. Kids. . ." she shrugged," Kids do this kind of stuff. That's why they're kids."

Removing her hand from his, she shifted it the spot where she could feel Daryl's daughter fluttering away rather insistently before announcing with a chuckle, "However it might be that Grimes children and Dixon children have a much stronger desire to make their wishes known. Must have something ta do with their daddies."

Rick looked bemused by her comment, offering her a nod of agreement. However, Daryl turned from the stove, a wooden spoon in hand, to chastise good naturedly, "Best be careful what you're insinuatin', sprite. That little hellion is half Greene too, and any hell raisin' she does, she's gonna have come by honestly from her mama."

"Daryl," Carol snorted, obviously trying to suppress her amusement at the banter, "that's your daughter you're talking about, a sweet innocent baby, and Beth is an angel," earning a grin from the mother in question.

Daryl just snorted in reply as he slid scrambled eggs from pan to plate, brandishing the plate in Beth's general direction. Then, displaying a side of himself that Beth was now becoming familiar with, but that Rick and Carol hadn't seen much of, he declared, " Fallen angel. The girl is a fallen angel."

Then, encompassing Carol and Rick in one look, he warned, "She ain't the innocent little miss you all remember from the prison. Girl's tough as nails and a survivor and I love her like I ain't never loved no one, but love don't need ta make you blind."

Smoothly he slid the plate in front of a gaping Beth, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek as he finished with a teasing smile, "She's a hell raiser through and through this one. She's got her daddy's fire. . . same as Maggie. She just goes about it differently. I learned the hard way not ta underestimate her and you two would be smart ta take my word for it."

Beth was gaping at her lover. . . not sure how to respond to his comments even though she knew they were uttered with deep affection and humor. This was a side of Daryl though that she was just becoming well-acquainted with so she didn't always have a snappy response ready. Plus she could tell by Rick and Carol's assessing looks that were suddenly realizing that Daryl himself had changed as much as he was claiming she had.

Rick however seemed to have a ready response as he shot back over the rim of his coffee cup, ready to join the banter, "Daryl- are you telling me brother that you've been bested by a slip of a girl?"

Completely unashamed, the hunter admitted with a smirk, "Damn right, brother. And the sooner you accept defeat, the better," earning a round of laughter from everyone present as Beth just shook her head and tucked into her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Beth wished they could rediscover that same levity from breakfast as she , Daryl, Rick, Carol, Mark, Brian, Lucy, Mike, and Artie sat around a large, expensive wooden table in a rather large room at headquarters. The briefing had started less than forty-five minutes ago and already the mood of all the participants was somber with a pervasive overtone of anxiety. They were seated four on each side of the long table with Speaker Carter at the head and Generals Murphy and Douglas running the briefing. A large overhead projector was being used to show diagrams of the London School of Hygiene and the surrounding locations visa vie intelligence furnished by the SSR an elite segment of the British armed services.

The mission appeared daunting and everyone at the table understood what was at stake. This was a defining moment in history- one that would either ensure the survival of the species or possibly herald in its final annihilation. There were only two ways this could go and there appeared to be no gray areas, no half measures. Beth could read the tension rolling off Daryl in- building waves the longer the generals spoke. The hunter was absently tapping an incessant finger against his thigh, having already internalized that the success of the mission was all on him.

General Douglas finally finished by saying, "So obviously James Logan is the primary target. We will try to get the two assistants out as well, but it's Mr. Logan we really need. Any questions?"

The oppressive silence was barely permeated by ragged breaths . . . as one by one, everyone shook their heads to indicate that they had no further questions.

"Okay good," the General affirmed. Then turning to Daryl, "Chief Dixon, you'll have your team at the airstrip by eleven hundred tomorrow morning. The plane is scheduled to board by twelve hundred and we estimate it arriving at Faslane by roughly twenty three hundred with the time change."

"Sir," Daryl confirmed with a nod before making eye contact with each of the soldiers sitting around the table.

Looking at a loss for a moment, General Douglas shuffled the papers in front of him before taking a moment to glance around the room solemnly. His eyes passed over each and every member of the team before he finally admitted," Then there is nothing else to say. I can promise you all that I will be praying for each and every one sitting here. . . for their safe return, and for the success of this mission. Godspeed, ladies and gentleman. And if there is a deity that you feel compelled to pray to, I would suggest you do so this evening."

A general murmur of assent circled the room before everyone moved to stand. Then slowly one by one, each person gravely shuffled from the room.

Watching them Beth turned worried eyes to Daryl.

"I know," the hunter assured her, reading her unspoken concern. "I got this darlin'. Just give me a bit ta figure out what ta say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are finally to the mission itself. Daryl just has a bit of a pep talk to give first. Not his forte, but he is blossoming into a hell of a leader. For anyone that didn't get the context of Daryl's confession about Beth's singing, it's part of the Recapitulation prequel entitled Please don't ask me too. There is a scene in that one shot that clarifies Daryl's confession in this chapter. Also just as an update the horse show season is now officially over for me, so I will hopefully be updating this story on a much more regular basis. As always, thanks to those that comment and follow. Your feedback is appreciated on many levels and it's very exciting to know that people are still enjoying the story. Feedback also serves as a great motivator for getting started on the next chapter . So thank you!


End file.
